Sound of silence
by Danao
Summary: Les forces du mal contre les forces du bien. Comment sortir de cette guerre sans prendre le risque de nuire à la vie d'autrui ? Et surtout comment aider ceux qui œuvre pour le bien alors qu'on est incapable de faire face à son passé ? Comment les aider alors que le silence fut le seule allié qui nous est venu en aide ? Comment revivre alors qu'on a vécut un véritable enfer ?
1. Deuil

_**Aloha mes loulous, bon je vous avais dis que cette fiction verrai le jour une fois terminée mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous offrir tout de même ce premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Sachez qu'il s'agit aussi d'un univers alternatif mais qui est différent de celui de ma trilogie. Et comme je vous l'ai annoncé sur mon dernier OS "Soon we'll be 60 years old", il est en quelques sorte la suite de cette nouvelle fiction.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi retrouver un albums sur les célébrités que j'utiliser pour mes personnages sur ma page FB : Danao's Fictions**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture mes loulous.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **.**

 **1 – Deuil**

 **.**

 **Des cris retentissaient à travers un grand manoir au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Deux sorciers venaient d'être tués. Deux sorciers qui avaient pour habitude de les humilier dés qu'ils les rencontraient. Mais ce soir c'était leurs adversaires qui se réjouissaient. Plus jamais ils ne subiront leurs humiliations quand un combat s'annonçaient. Ils pourront enfin exercer la puissance de leur maître quand l'occasion s'annoncerait et ainsi toute la communauté magique connaîtra l'ascension du plus grand sorcier que le monde ait pu connaître depuis Gellert Grindelwald.**

 **Les silhouettes débout devant les deux sorciers, retirèrent leurs capuchons et regardèrent les deux corps sans vie, la première étaient une femme de 32 ans. Elle commença à émettre un rire hystérique et en balayant les meubles de la pièces d'un simple coup de baguette. Le second était un homme de 34 ans ayant des yeux bleu perçant qui peuvent glacer sur place. Il regarda la femme en esquissant un mince sourire froids avant d'aller vers elle et de la prendre par les épaules. La troisième était un deuxième homme, de 58 ans dont les cheveux autrefois blond allaient vers le gris argent, ses yeux était marron mais son regard faisait froid dans le dos. Contrairement à ses disciples, il regardait les deux sorciers avant de leur retirer à chacun la baguettes qui se trouvaient dans leur mains. Et la quatrième était une jeune femme de 23 ans dont le regard qui était autrefois espiègle, n'exprimaient maintenant que de la froideur. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux morts sans avoir un flots d'émotions qui traversèrent son esprit mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle regarda l'aîné prendre les deux baguettes avant de se tourner vers elle et de les lui tendre.**

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! **Lui dit-il**

 **Elle prit les baguettes sans lui donner une réponse et sortis du manoir. Elle leva sa baguette et aussitôt une chouette de couleur noir arriva et se posa sur la clôture du manoir. La jeune femme lui donna les baguettes et aussitôt le hiboux prit à nouveau son vol en tenant les baguettes dans les pattes. Tandis que dans le ciel, une marque vert fluorescent apparut au dessus du manoir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand il entra dans le jardin de ses parents, de nombreux Aurors étaient déjà présents et lui adressaient un regard désolés. Ne comprenant pas leurs expressions, il accélérât le pas suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient eux aussi remarqués ces visages fermés. Quand il entra dans le manoir où il avait vécut toute son enfance, il entendit des paroles dans le salon et s'y rendit. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua la présence de son ancien directeur dans la pièce. Quand le vieux sorcier le vit, il coupa court à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec un Auror et s'approcha de lui.**

\- Que fais-tu ici ? **Demanda le vieux sorcier**

\- Où sont mes parents ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Où sont ma mère et mon père Albus ?

 **Le vieux sorcier abaissa ses épaules et s'écarta légèrement afin de permettre au jeune homme de voir ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme sentit alors son cœur cesser de battre et malgré lui il avança vers les deux corps sans vie de ses parents avant de tomber à genoux à coté de sa mère. Il lui prit la main et eut un sursaut en constatant qu'elle était froide voir gelée. Puis des larmes franchirent la frontière de ses yeux et vinrent s'échouer sur ses joues. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule mais il fit geste qui retira la main. Il serra sa main libre et frappa le sol tandis que les larmes vinrent de plus en plus nombreuses.**

 **Dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, un de ses meilleurs amis abaissa la tête mais retenu ses larmes afin de ne pas craquer. Il se tourna vers le vieux sorciers et lui fit signe de la tête en direction de la cuisine. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, le jeune homme sortit de sa cape deux baguettes.**

\- Voilà ce que nous avons reçut il y a une heure. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net en venant lui même ! **Informa-t-il à son ancien directeur**

\- Je comprends, **dit-il,** a-t-il eut un message quand il a reçut ?

\- Non ! Savez-vous qui a fait cela professeur ?

\- Malheureusement nous sommes dans l'incapacité de dire qui de ses sbires à fait … cela mais je le promet Remus, l'Ordre fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le découvrir. Avec Alastor et Kingsley nous allons personnellement nous occupez du meurtre de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter.

\- En quoi Sirius et moi pourrions vous aider ? **Demanda le jeune homme**

\- En soutenant James et faire en sorte qu'il ne commette aucune bêtise !

 **Le jeune homme fit un oui de la tête et tourna son regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient toujours devant les corps des époux Potter. Puis il croisa le regard de Sirius qui était lui aussi inondé de larmes. Ayant tous les deux la même idée, Remus se dirigea vers eux et avec l'aide de Sirius ils levèrent James et l'amenèrent à l'extérieur. Quand James sentit le froid du mois de décembre s'écraser sur son visage, il se dégagea des bras de ses amis et laissa exploser sa colère en envoyant valser tous ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin avant de partir en courant à travers les rues de la ville de Bath. Automatiquement Remus et Sirius se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais quand ils atteignirent la foret, Remus resta sur place en laissant Sirius se transformer en chien pour suivre le cerf qui avait prit la place de James quelques secondes plus tôt.**

 **Ce n'est que demie heure plus tard que Remus vit Sirius revenir soutenant à bout de bras leur meilleur ami. Le jeune homme alla l'aider et tous deux transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **C'est en passant le portillon du cottage dans lequel vivait James que Sirius et Remus virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en laissant apparaître une jeune femme de 23 ans. Elle abandonna ses cheveux brun pour courir vers eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle s'empressa de prendre James dans ses bras et de l'amener vers l'intérieur.**

\- Je vous remercie les garçons, je m'occupe de lui maintenant. **Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux**

\- Willow je pense que l'on devrai rester, tu ne sauras pas comment réagir si il se met en colère ! **Lui dit Sirius**

\- Je saurai comment calmer mon fiancé, merci de ton inquiétude Sirius ! **Répondit-elle froidement**

\- Mais …

 **Willow Smith ferma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer ce qui énerva Sirius au plus au point. Remus posa une main sur son épaule et Sirius se calma petit à petit.**

\- Je pense que l'on devrai rentrer. Si jamais il y a un problème, Bathilda nous en informera !

\- Je n'aime pas le fait de savoir Cornedrue dans cet état et qu'elle nous empêche de faire notre devoir de meilleur ami !

\- Je sais Patmol, moi non plus je n'aime pas cela ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est devenu surprotectrice envers lui depuis …

 **Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Puis ils sortirent de la propriété de leur ami et se prirent dans les bras avant de transplaner jusqu'à leur domicile respectif. Remus entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle à manger ou une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu était encore ouverte avant leur départ pour le manoir Potter. Il prit donc la bouteille et se servit un verre avant de le boire cul sec et de recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus aucune goutte. Et enfin, il se laissa aller à sa détresse lorsqu'il termina son dernier verre !**

 **Sirius, quant à lui, marchait dans la rue. Ses jambes le menaient à tout hasard jusqu'à un immeuble dont il monta les marches avant d'arriver et de frapper à la seule porte du quatrième étage. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune et aux yeux gris vert qui était uniquement vêtu d'un pyjama et des pantoufles avec des pompoms de Noël. Toute endormit, elle reconnut son visiteur et demanda d'un voix agacée.**

\- Black qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Les parents de James ont été tués !

 **Cette information réveilla instantanément la jeune femme qui s'empressa de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il répondit à cette étreinte et se laissa embarquer dans le petit studio qu'elle occupait. Elle fit asseoir sur le lit et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il bu une gorgée et la jeune femme reprit sa lace à ses cotés.**

\- Je suis désolé, de t'avoir réveillé Caroline !

\- Sois pas bête, tu as bien fais de venir me voir ! Comment ça les parents de James sont décédés ?

 **Sirius se mit alors à lui raconter sa soirée qu'il passait avec Remus et James dans l'appartement de Remus quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune femme l'écouta attentivement se fichant de l'heure avancée de la nuit. Puis quand il termina son récit, Caroline le prit dans ses bras et lui flatta le dos quand elle l'entendit pleurer ceux qui avaient été des parents depuis ses 16 ans.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard de nombreux sorciers étaient présents pour un banquet suite à l'enterrement de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter. Certains vantaient les mérites qu'étaient ces deux sorciers dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, d'autres venaient voir James pour lui présenter leurs sincères condoléances et d'autres se remémoraient des souvenirs qu'ils partageaient avec les défunts.**

 **Willow était à la recherche de son fiancé qu'elle trouva sur la terrasse seul entrain de consommer une cigarette. Elle décida donc de le rejoindre.**

\- James, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterai te voir en privé, si tu as quelques minutes à lui accorder. **L'informa-t-elle**

\- J'arrive ! **Répondit-il**

 **Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et de retrouver son ancien directeur qui était en grande conversation avec Alastor Maugrey. Quand les deux hommes le remarquèrent, le jeune homme les fit entrer dans une pièce, qui était le bureau de Fleamont, afin d'avoir une conversation privée.**

 **Voyant cela, Willow alla rejoindre ses deux amies Harper Cooks et Lila Becker qui étaient en compagnie de Remus, Caroline, Sirius, d'Alice et Franck Londubat, de Marlène McKinnon et de Dorcas Meadowes. En s'approchant, elle entendit quelques brides de leur conversation.**

\- La dernière fois que l'on a vu James ainsi c'était quand Peter nous dévoilé sa véritable nature. **Dit Harper en serrant la main de Remus, son petit ami**

\- Eh encore ce jour là, ce n'est rien contrairement à la fois où … **commença Lila avant de s'interrompre et de regarder Caroline,** où …

\- La fois où Lily a disparut sans laisser de trace. **Termina Caroline en baissant la tête**

\- Evans, n'a pas disparut, elle a laissée tomber James la veille de leur mariage. Elle avait juste honte de son geste et a préférée fuir que d'assumer ses responsabilités ! **Surgit Willow**

\- Malheureusement Smith, tu n'en sais rien ! **Contra Dorcas.** Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé quand Lily a disparut !

\- Pourtant lors de l'enquête qui a été menée, il a été estimé qu'elle était partit sans prendre une seule affaire ! Si vraiment il lui serai arrivé quelques chose alors pourquoi a-t-on retrouver leur ancien appartement en ordre sans le moindre indices de lutte ou d'effraction ? **Continua Willow.** Et puis ça te vas bien de t'inquiéter pour elle Meadowes, vu que vous vous détestiez !

\- Malgré les apparences, Lily et moi, on se détestait pas ! Nous étions seulement deux gamines entrain de nous chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non ! Mais j'appréciais Lily. Je la considérais comme une grande amie ! **Se défendit-elle**

\- A d'autre très chère !

 **Piquée au vif, Dorcas se leva de sa chaise et partit du groupe. Lila regarda sa compagne partir avant de jeter un regard méprisant envers Willow et de rejoindre la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les autres n'avaient rien dit mais regardaient Willow avec insistance.**

\- Quoi ? **Dit-elle.** Je dis tout haut ce que tous le monde pense tout bas !

\- Qui te dis que c'était réellement ce que nous pensions ? **Demanda Caroline d'une voix tremblante.** Tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor donc tu ne pouvais pas voir que Lily et Dorcas avaient une véritable amitié.

 **Elle se leva à son tour et partit se servir un jus de citrouille avant d'aller elle même sur la terrasse pour allumer une cigarette. Sirius ne supportant pas la fiancé de son meilleur ami plus de cinq minutes, se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre la jeune femme dehors. Willow ne les regarda pas partir et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle avant de retourner en cuisine pour apporter d'autres collations. Elle souhaita oublier la petite confrontation qu'elle avait eut avec Dorcas mais Willow était connu pour être une vrais petit teigne qui n'oubliait jamais rien. Elle était également connu pour être une jeune femme qui avait la rancune tenace.**

\- Tu étais obligée d'être désagréable tout à l'heure ? **Fit la voix d'Harper qui l'avait suivit**

\- C'est juste que j'en avais assez de vous entendre parler d'Evans en lui donnant toutes les excuses du monde ! Personne ne pense à la souffrance qu'a enduré James quand elle a disparut ! **Répondit-elle**

\- J'ai l'impression que tu confond tous ! Oui James a été dévasté par la disparition d'Evans …

\- « Dévasté » n'est qu'un euphémisme Harper !

\- Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de dire des choses aussi horrible et qui plus est n'ont pas la moindre preuves de ce que tu avance ! Et puis de quel droit tu t'attaque à Dorcas ? J'ai été à Gryffondor et je peux te certifier qu'en dehors de leurs anciennes chamailleries, Dorcas et Lily étaient amies et qu'elles s'adoraient beaucoup.

\- On peut arrêter de parler d'Evans ? Mon fiancé, vient d'enterrer ses parents aujourd'hui. J'aimerai que l'on pense tous à le soutenir pour l'année à venir !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans le bureau de Fleamont Potter, James fit face à Alastor Maugrey et au professeur Dumbledore qui avaient enquêtés personnellement sur le meurtre des époux Potter. James s'appuya contre le bureau en croisant les bras et attendit patiemment que les deux hommes en face de lui prennent la parole.**

\- Bien, au cours de notre enquête de ces derniers jours, **commença Maugrey,** nous avons découvert que, comme nous le pensions, ce sont des Mangemorts qui ont assassinés vos parents. Nous pensons que cela devait être une revanche puisque vos parents avaient l'habitude de les malmenés quand ils se rencontraient …

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Mes parents ont toujours eu un sainte horreur des Mangemorts. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi eux en particulier ? Alors qu'il y a autant d'Auror ou membre de l'Ordre qui affronte ces monstres et de les humiliés comme ils l'ont fait !

\- Nous continuons nos recherches pour ce point là ! Bien entendu tu seras mis au courant de nos résultats dés que nous en saurons plus ! **Fit Dumbledore**

\- Savez-vous au moins combien de Mangemorts ont été présent quand … quand cela est arrivé ? **Demanda le jeune homme en réajustant ses lunettes**

\- A mon humble avis, ils devaient être un petit groupe afin de ne pas attirer l'attention ! **Annonça Maugrey**

 **James fit un oui de la tête et dévia son regard vers l'extérieur ou le soleil commençait à se coucher durant ce jour du mois de décembre. Selon les Moldus, il y avait cinq étapes lorsqu'un un deuil survient, il y avait le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation. Il avait déjà subit le déni puisqu'il refusait de croire que ses parents avaient trouvés la mort tragiquement, il subissait le marchandage toutes les nuits en priant Merlin pour que ces derniers jours ne soient qu'un mauvais rêve, il subissait la colère jour et nuit mais il savait qu'avec le temps elle se dissiperait, il avait peur de tomber en dépression et que cela l'empêche de réclamer justice pour ses parents, et enfin l'acceptation … l'étape la plus dur en soi. Faire partir ses parents en paix et de ne laisser que ses souvenirs qu'il avait pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Ces étapes, James les avait déjà en quelques sorte traversé quatre ans plus tôt. Mais la situation était différente.**

 **Il repensa alors à une vieille affaire dont le bureau des Aurors avait la charge et se demanda si il y avait du nouveau de ce coté là.**

\- Dite moi … **dit-il,** qui s'occupe du dossier de la disparition de Lily Evans ? Je savais que ma mère s'en était chargée personnellement mais elle m'avait informée qu'elle devait léguer le dossier en raison qu'elle était un membre de la famille.

\- C'est vrais, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper ce dossier puisqu'elle était membre de la famille. Notre directeur à décidé de s'en occuper lui même mais sans aucuns résultats. Il n'y avait que des impasses. Cependant depuis son départ pour la retraite, j'ai repris le dossier avec moi et je compte bien m'y pencher d'ici peu de temps. **Répondit Maugrey.** Comme votre mère je sens qu'il n'y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal dans cette affaire et je compte bien le découvrir !

 **James le remercia et Maugrey pris congé. James se trouvait donc en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore dans le bureau. Le directeur regarda son ancien élève en tentant de décrypter ses pensées mais James abordait un visage sans aucune expression. Il savait que James tenait beaucoup à Lily et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'à se remémorer des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à Poudlard où le jeune homme faisait tous pour que la jolie rousse sorte avec lui. Après plusieurs refus, plusieurs rejets ce fut avec joie qu'Albus Dumbledore vit naître le couple phare de Poudlard. Un couple qui aurait vécut heureux si la jeune femme ne s'était pas mystérieusement volatilisé quatre ans plus tôt.**

\- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus parlé de la disparition de Lily. **Dit le vieux sorcier**

\- J'y ai pensé par hasard. Tout comme pour mes parents, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venue à l'autel quatre ans plus tôt ! **Dit-il en haussant les épaules.** Même si je sais que plus les années passent plus les chances de la retrouver sont minimes. Je me suis déjà habitué à la savoir morte.

 **Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes, seul le bruit de leur respiration se fit entendre et le brouhaha qui se trouvait dans le salon parmi les invités.**

\- Je voulais aussi vous dire que … que je souhaite que la maison de mon enfance devienne le nouveau QG de l'Ordre.

\- James je ne pense pas que cela soit …

\- Au contraire professeur. Je suis certain que c'est ce que mes parents auraient voulut alors je souhaiterai que le manoir Potter soit le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les pièces à vivre sont assez grande pour accueillir les membres quand il y aura des réunions, l'atelier de potion de mon père peut être utile pour la préparation des potions de médecines, l'étage où se trouve toutes les chambres peuvent servir à être l'infirmerie quand il y a des blesses après un combat. **Énuméra James.** Accepter Albus, en l'honneur de mes parents s'il vous plaît !

 **C'est donc à contre cœur que le directeur de Poudlard et le fondateur de l'Ordre accepta la requête de son ancien élève.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sirius regarda Caroline consommer cigarette sur cigarette, après toutes ces années d'amitiés, il avait comprit que ce geste démontrait qu'elle était contrariée et sur les nerfs. Il avait bien réussit à lui faire diminuer sa consommation, même si il était également fumeur, mais ces efforts partaient en vrille quand la jeune femme était irritée.**

\- Le chef de la Gazette du Sorcier a décidé de ne pas faire de gros titre sur les Potter. **Dit-elle en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.** Mais il tient tout de même à faire une page en leur honneur … mais pour cela il souhaite avoir l'accord de James !

\- C'est sympathique de sa part.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis mais il m'a clairement dit que ce n'est pas « sympathique » mais normal. Tu savais qu'il avait fait sa scolarité avec Mr Potter ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas ! **Dit-il**

 **Un silence s'installa alors entre eux et le jeune homme continua de regarder la jeune femme consommer sa cigarette tout en fixant le rosier qui était devant elle. Sirius savait qu'elle pensait à sa meilleure amie et aux propos que Willow avait tenu quelques instant plus tôt. Il passa donc bras sur son épaule et la rapprocha de lui.**

\- Oublie les paroles de Willow, tu sais bien qu'elle parlait dans le vide ! **Dit-il**

\- Je sais mais … ça me fait mal d'entendre une personne parler de ma meilleure amie de la sorte ! Je connaissais Lily mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle même ! Je suis donc la seule à pouvoir parler d'elle ainsi ! Que s'est-il passé il y a quatre ans ?

\- Je ne sais pas … j'aurai aimé te donner une réponse mais je n'en ai pas malheureusement ! **Répondit-il en serrant d'avantage son étreinte**

\- Bon cessons de parler de Lily. Parle moi d'autre chose … n'importe quoi !

\- Mary et mon frère ont trouvés un prénom pour leur fille.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Eliana Margaret Black !

\- C'est jolie … mais comment tu le sais ? Je croyais que ton frère et toi étiez toujours en froids !

\- C'est le cas mais … il m'a envoyé une lettre où il m'annonce que Mary souhaiterai que nous fassions la paix, que nous tournions la page … pour le bien de ma future nièce ! Mary aurait bien aimée venir soutenir James mais mon frère m'a informé que la fin de sa grossesse se passe très mal et donc les médicommages l'ont forcés à rester au lit … en clair elle est alitée.

\- Elle a tout a fait raison en ce qui concerne la paix entre Regulus et toi ! J'espère qu'elle nous pondra une petite fille en bonne santé et à terme de sa grossesse. Qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- J'ai répondu a sa lettre en disant que je serai ravi de repartir de zéro avec lui mais que pour ce faire, nous devions nous retrouver tous les deux afin de mettre tout à plat pour repartir sur de bonnes bases !

\- Tu as bien fais ! **Dit-elle en lui prenant la main**

 **Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ils restèrent ainsi à regarder le rosier d'Euphémia. Le vent du mois de décembre se levait mais ils en avaient que faire, ils ne voulaient pas bouger par peur de mettre fin à cette étreinte qui leur réchauffait le cœur.**

 **De loin on pouvait penser qu'ils formaient un couple mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius et Caroline étaient de grands amis, qui passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des joutes verbales et qui de temps en temps passaient les nuits ensemble. Une situation qui dure depuis quelques mois qui suivirent la disparition de la meilleure amie de la jeune femme.**

\- J'ai pas spécialement envie de rester seule ce soir ! **Dit-elle après un long silence**

\- Moi non plus !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Près du buffet, Marlène se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et bu une gorgée quand elle sentit son estomac se torde avant d'émettre un léger bruit. Elle plaqua une main sur son ventre et reposa son verre sur la table. Mais elle sentit le goût du jus de citrouille revenir et plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche mais le goût devient amer ce qui fit donc que la jeune femme marcha précipitamment en direction des toilettes. Entre temps sur son chemin elle bouscula James qui remerciait un couple de sorcier qui était venue présenter leurs condoléances.**

\- Excuse-moi James !

\- Ce n'est rien … tu vas bien Marlène ?

\- Oui … peux-tu m'indiquer les toilettes ?

\- Au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à gauche !

\- Merci !

 **Elle prit la direction indiqué par le jeune homme et y entra tout en relevant ses cheveux et tous ce que contenait son estomac sortit. Elle toussa quelques secondes avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand la crise passa, elle s'essuya la bouche et tira la chasse d'eau avant d'aller se laver les mains.**

 **Elle en profita pour s'asperger le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Seulement son reflet lui fit peur et elle prit donc la serviettes pour s'essuyer. Elle souffla et resta quelques minutes de plus dans les toilettes avant qu'un coup sur la porte ne se fit entendre.**

\- Marlène tout va bien ? **Fit la voix de James**

\- Oui oui !

 **Elle sortit quelques secondes plus tard et fut face à James qui s'était appuyé contre l'embrasure et qui leva son regard vers elle dés que la porte s'ouvrit.**

\- Est-ce mon imagination ou je t'ai entendu vomir ?

\- Dans mon état c'est normal c'est ce que l'on appelle une nausée !

\- Pardon ?

\- Zachary et moi ne voulions faire l'annonce que dans quelques jours afin de ne pas exposer notre joie face à cette nouvelle. Nous voulions te laisser le temps de te remettre de tes émotions. **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- Tu as un polichinelle dans le tiroir ?

\- Oui ! Mais je t'en supplie ne le dis pas aux autres maintenant !

\- Promit …

 **Il la prit dans ses bras afin de la féliciter et ils retournèrent dans le salon où la plupart des convives prirent congés.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le soir arriva il ne restait uniquement que les trois Maraudeurs, Lila, Willow, Dorcas, Caroline, Marlène, Harper, Alice et Franck. Ils furent rejoint par Zachary White et Damian Philips qui avaient été retenue pour une mission d'ordre auror. Ils présentèrent leurs condoléances à James qui répondit à leur poignet de main.**

\- Bon, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais … je souhaiterai porter un toast à Fleamont et Euphémia. Et je souhaite que nous disions tous une qualité que nous leur avons trouvés en eux lorsque nous les avions rencontrés ! **Dit Sirius.** Par exemple, ils furent non pas des sorciers mais des personnes extraordinaire !

\- Des sorciers exceptionnels ! **Dit Dorcas en se levant**

\- Des personnes admirables ! **Ajouta Willow en se levant à son tour**

\- Mr Potter avait un grand sens de l'humour et Mrs Potter était bienveillante. **Dit Marlène**

\- Ils étaient des exemples en tant que personne et tant qu'Aurors. **Dit Zachary**

\- Ils étaient sympathique. **Dit Harper**

\- Ils furent compréhensif. **Dit Lila**

\- Ils étaient droits. **Dit Franck**

\- Ils étaient juste. **Ajouta Alice**

\- Ils savaient se faire respecter. **Dit Damian**

\- Mr Potter était un gaffeur et Mrs Potter avait un bon caractère. **Dit Caroline**

\- Il n'y en avait pas deux comme eux ! **Dit Remus**

\- Ils étaient les meilleurs parents qu'un fils ait pu avoir ! **Dit James**

 **Ils trinquèrent et burent chacun une gorgée avant de prendre le chemin de leur propres appartement. Avant de fermer la maison qui habitait de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance, James regarda une dernière fois l'entrée. Ils sentit une main sur son épaule gauche et une autre sur son épaule droite. Il reconnut les mains de ses meilleurs amis et se décida donc de fermer la porte afin de rentrer chez lui.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _\- ENDOLORIS_!

 **La personne qui était au sol se recroquevilla sur elle même tout en criant de douleur. Elle subissait cela depuis plusieurs minutes mais ne pouvait donner une réponse à la question qu'on lui avait posé. Puis la douleur se termina et des pieds s'avancèrent à nouveau.**

\- Je te pose la question une dernière fois Queudver ! Où est-elle passée ? **Demanda une voix aïgue**

\- Je … je … je … je ne sais pas mon Maître ! Quand … quand je suis revenu pour lui donner à … à manger, sa cellule était ouverte et elle n'y était plus ! **Répondit le dit Queudver**

\- Tu étais responsable de sa surveillance, tu n'aurai pas dû la quitter une seule seconde des yeux !

\- Veuillez … veuillez me pardonner !

\- IL SUFFIT ! **Cria la voix aïgue.** Lucius !

 **Un homme ayant les cheveux blond virant au blanc, s'avança et s'inclina le plus bas possible et fit face à son maître.**

\- Maître ?

\- Occupe toi de Peter et tente de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible

\- Bien Maître !

 **Lucius prit donc Peter par le bras et le força à le suivre dans la pièces d'à coté. Les autres s'écartèrent tout en regardant le malheureux d'un air hautain. Puis ils firent à nouveau face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait droit comme un I devant la fenêtre dos à eux. Un serpent passa entre leur jambes avant de ramper jusqu'à son maître. Puis ce fut des sifflements qui vinrent à leurs oreilles, ils comprirent alors que leur Maître avait une grande conversation avec le serpent. Puis subitement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers l'un d'entre eux et le pointa du doigt.**

\- Fais jouer ton rôle de membre de la famille, retrouve la, ramène la et cette fois-ci assure toi qu'elle ne s'échappe pas Richard !

\- Bien Maître ! **Dit-il en s'inclinant**

 **Le Mangemort sortit de la pièce et s'en alla tout comme le reste des Mangemorts. Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva seul avec son serpent.**

 _\- Il faut absolument la retrouver … mais comment y parvenir ?_ **Se demanda-t-il en fourche-langue**

 **Le serpent émit un sifflement et Lord Voldemort trouva cette idée intéressante mais décida de ne pas l'utiliser pour le moment.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait mais une chose était sur c'était qu'elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle tenait sa longue robe de sorcière noire et son chignon, habituellement bien serré, avait des mèches qui s'en été échappées. Elle courrait tellement qu'elle trébucha contre une branche déracinée et elle tomba à terre. Rapidement elle se mit en position assise et tenta de reprendre son souffle dans ses poumons qui la brûlaient. Elle en profita pour libérer ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses hanches.**

 **Puis elle se leva malgré que son corps était victime de spams et de fort tremblement. Après une longue inspiration, elle reprit sa courses folle afin d'aller le plus loin possible de ce village sombre et glacial. Elle ne savait pas où aller mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à courir pour sa survit, courir pour ne pas mourir, courir pour dire tous ce qu'elle savait, courir pour rester en vie. Mais, durant sa course, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait ? Si sa fuite ne serai mettre sa vie en danger ? Si sa fuite ne renforcerai pas l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur ceux qui se battent contre eux ?**

 **Si elle y retournait elle ne donnerai pas chère à sa peau mais elle garantirai la vie de plusieurs innocents mais si elle continue il y a de faibles chances pour mettre fin à cette guerre insoutenable qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps ! Elle devait continuer et trouver une personne qui la ramènerai près du sorcier le plus puissant et qui pourrai la protéger sans aucun doute.**

 **Combien de temps avait-elle passée avec eux ? Elle ne saurait le dire, elle avait cessée de compter les jours depuis bien longtemps mais elle savait qu'elle avait passé assez de temps pour apprendre leurs faiblesses et surtout sa plus grande faiblesse ! Elle devait trouver le professeur Dumbledore et lui dire ce qu'elle savait.**

 **Elle cessa de courir au bout de plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où elle était tombée et rien qu'en regardant le ciel, elle pouvait constater qu'il faisait presque nuit. Elle se mit donc à réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Courir la nuit lui coûterai cher, elle pourrai se perdre et ils pourraient facilement la rattraper. Elle regarda donc tout autour d'elle mais elle ne vit que des arbres puis il lui semblait voir de la lumière. S'accrochant à ce faible espoir, elle se remit donc à courir, tout en reprenant sa robe dans ses mains. C'est avec un petit soulagement qu'elle remarqua de ne pas s'être trompée. Il y avait bien un village mais encore faudrait-il savoir si il y avait des personnes de son monde dans ces lieux. C'est alors qu'elle décida de s'accorder une pause jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle chercha donc un endroit où dormir sans que personne ne la voit.**

 **C'est avec une marche rapide, qu'elle traversa ce petit village jusqu'à atteindre l'hôtel de ville qui indiqua le nom du village dans lequel elle se trouvait : Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Si ses souvenirs sont exacte, ce village était semi-magique, il devait donc y avoir quelques sorciers dont elle pourrai demander de l'aide. Elle continua donc de chercher un semblant de famille sorcier quand elle bouscula un enfant et qui la fit tomber à terre.**

\- Veuillez m'excusez miss, je ne vous avais pas vu ! **Dit le garçon en se relevant.** Je courrai sans regarder devant moi afin de ramener une plante pour la po … pour une infusion que prépare ma mère.

\- …

\- Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

 **Elle répondit non de la tête et se releva pour ensuite aider le garçon qui était lui aussi au sol. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, il avait les cheveux roux, des yeux bleu et assez grand puisque sa tête arrivait jusqu'à son buste.**

 **C'était pour elle une première rencontre depuis bien longtemps, et il fallait que ça tombe sur un enfant qui devait être Moldu vu les vêtements qu'il portait.**

\- Merci, vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? J'ai une bonne mémoire pour me souvenir de la tête des personnes qui habitent dans ce village ! **Demanda le garçon.**

\- …, **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

 **Elle garda le silence pour aucune raison, mais elle ne voulait pas compromettre la vie de ce jeune garçon si jamais certains de ses anciens assaillants étaient dans les parages. Mais elle fit à nouveau un oui de la tête ce qui fit froncer le jeune garçon des sourcils.**

\- Vous en avez pas l'air ! On dirait que vous manquez cruellement de sommeil et que vous pourriez tomber à tous moment de force.

 **Ils se regardèrent et le jeune garçon se mit à réfléchir quelques instants à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Ses parents lui avait toujours apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner une personne qui semblait être dans le besoin. Et selon lui cette jeune femme était dans le besoin. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant et il savait par expériences qu'il fallait parfois se méfier des apparences.**

 **Mais il rejeta cette idée quand il vit la main de la jeune femme tenir sa robe en tremblant.**

\- Venez, je pense pouvoir vous aider !

 **Il lui prit la main et elle fut parcourus d'un immense frisson, mais elle le suivit malgré tout. Ils traversèrent le village jusqu'à en arriver à l'entrée avant de passer devant plusieurs plaines. La nuit tombait de plus en plus et un vent d'hiver arriva faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Si elle regardait bien les vêtements du garçon : un manteau, des gants, un cache-oreille et les lumières qu'avait les fenêtres des maison, ils devaient être en hiver mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était le mois de novembre, décembre ou janvier.**

 **Ils continuèrent de marcher encore quelques mètres avant qu'une maison se présenta à eux. Elle regarda l'habitat et remarqua qu'elle était autour d'un gigantesque champ de blé, qu'un potager se trouvait à l'entrée de la propriété et qu'un abri de jardin se trouvait au fond. La maison s'étendait sur une hauteur de plusieurs étages, il y avait de la lumière du rez de chaussé jusqu'au dernier étage.**

\- Bienvenue chez moi, bienvenue au Terrier miss !

 **Il la fit entrer dans le jardin et l'amena à l'intérieur afin d'être au chaud le plus rapidement possible. Quand ils entrèrent, le garçon accrocha son manteau et retira ses chaussures parmi d'autres chaussures de plusieurs tailles.**

\- Restez ici, je vais prévenir mes parents ! **L'informa-t-il**

 **Il la vit faire un oui de la tête et il alla rejoindre ses parents qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tout aussi roux que lui et dont la femme avait les yeux marrons et le père les yeux bleu comme son fils.**

\- Tiens maman, voilà la plante dont tu avais besoin.

\- Merci, mon chéri. **Dit sa mère en prenant la plante pour la découper en petit morceaux.** Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ?

\- Eh bien, sur le retour j'ai bousculé une jeune femme et comme un enfant bien élevé, je me suis excusé.

\- C'est très bien ! **Fit la voix de son père.**

\- Seulement, je l'ai sentis perdue et elle n'est pas originaire de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ! Et puis j'ai beau lui avoir parlée, elle me répondait que par des hochements de têtes. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide, c'est pourquoi je l'ai amené ici !

\- William Arthur Weasley, tu as ramener une inconnue chez nous ? Par les temps qui coure ? **Fit sa mère horrifiée.** Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Tu m'as toujours appris de venir en aide aux personnes dans le besoin. Et je peux te jurer que quand tu la regarde, tu peux constater sans effort qu'elle est complètement à l'ouest !

 **Ses parents se regardèrent et le père haussa les épaules.**

\- Molly, il faut avouer qu'il a raison, nous lui avons enseigner ceci !

\- S'il vous plaît c'est juste pour une nuit après, j'ai pense que tu pourrai la ramener dans un hôpital … moldu. **Chuchota le jeune garçon**

\- Où est-elle ? **Demanda son père**

\- A l'entrée !

 **L'homme se leva et alla à la rencontre de cette inconnue, laissant mère et fils seuls dans la cuisine.**

\- Sais-tu si c'est une moldue ou une sorcière ?

\- Non

\- Et comment allons-nous faire pour dissimuler la magie de la maison ?

\- Je peux faire un sortilège de Dissimulation !

\- Bill, tu es revenu hier de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et tu veux transgresser le règlement ?

\- Dis par celle qui a transgresser le règlement pour faire une virée nocturne avec papa et revenir à quatre heure du matin ! **Sourit le garçon**

\- Oh tais toi ! **Rougit-elle**

 **Au même moment le père de famille revient vers eux.**

\- Il n'y a aucun, danger, elle ne semble pas armée mais seulement apeurée et elle tombe de fatigue. Et je pense que l'on devra trouver une bonne explication … **dit-il gêner**

\- Pourquoi dont ? **Demanda son épouse**

\- Le balais que tu as ensorcelée est passé devant elle et elle le fixait quand je suis allé la rejoindre.

\- A-t-elle fait ou dit quelque chose ? **Demanda son épouse à nouveau**

\- Eh bien …

 **Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et les trois visage regardèrent l'inconnue qui était derrière lui. Puis délicatement elle sortit une baguette de sa robe et la montra.**

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ? **Demanda Bill**

 **Elle fit un oui de la tête.**

\- Vous ne faites pas partie du groupe qui sème la terreur dans notre communauté ? **Demanda Molly**

 **Elle fit un non de la tête.**

\- Bien, je vais préparer la chambre d'ami ! **Dit la maîtresse des lieux**

* * *

 ** _Olé j'en ai des frissons, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'espère que cela vous à plu car j'ai eu plusieurs intrigue dans la tête mais c'était celle-ci qui me plaisait le mieux. Bon vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle mais ce n'est pas grave ! Sachez que je posterai les chapitres tous les mois le temps que je terminer cette histoire. Quand elle sera enfin terminée, je passerai pour un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._**

 ** _Il faut que vous sachez aussi je commencer bientôt les examens du second semestre donc je ne pourrai pas vous donner de mes nouvelles mais je penserai tout de même à vous !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas la page Facebook : Danao's fictions_**

 ** _Bisous bisous mes loulous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	2. Retour

_**Aloha mes loulous, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part je suis en plein examens/révisions (vive la vie d'étudiante).**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai évoquée auparavant, vous aurez un chapitre une fois par mois et c'est donc en ce délicieux jour de mai ... et en partiels que je vous offre ce second chapitre. Par ailleurs j'ai oubliée de vous préciser que cet UA ne tien pas compte de la prophétie, mon intrigue ne trouvant pas la place pour l'inclure dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **De plus, j'ai également crée un compte twitter, vous pouvez retrouver le lien dans ma bio.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 _ **Résumer du précédent chapitre :**_ James Potter eut le malheur de découvrir que ses parents ont été tués par des mangemorts et entame donc les cinq étapes du deuil. Le professeur Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey lui promettent de découvrir qui étaient présent, par la même occasion l'auror lui promet de rouvrir le dossier Lily Evans qui a disparut quatre ans plus tôt sans laisser la moindre trace, la veille de son mariage avec James. Les Maraudeurs, excepté James, et leurs amis ont de plus en plus de mal à supporter les propos de Willow Smith, la nouvelle fiancée de James, mais font tout de même de faire bonne figure. Du coté des forces obscurs, le Mage Noir, très en colère, tente de savoir par quel moyen une de ses prisonnières a pu s'échapper. Enfin une inconnue arrive à trouver refuge chez une famille de sorcier mais ne semble pas savoir parler mais détient un lourd passer. Sur une note plus joyeuse, James découvre que Marlène et Zachary vont avoir un bébé.

* * *

 **.**

 **2 – Retour**

 **.**

 **Dorcas sortait des vestiaires afin de commencer sa journée de travail. Elle alla donc saisir les dossiers des visites qu'elle devra faire avant d'aller donner un coup de main au service des urgences et accidents magiques. Elle fit donc le tour dans les chambres de ses patients afin de vérifier leur état de santé. Elle prodigua donc plusieurs traitements et inscrivit tous ses relevés sur les dossiers. Puis elle retourna les dossiers à la guérisseuse qui devait les ranger par ordre alphabétique quand elle croisa Marlène sortant des toilettes.**

 **En voyant son visage pâle, la jeune femme s'inquiéta automatiquement et la rattrapa.**

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'allé toi ! **Dit-elle**

\- Si, si ne t'en fais pas ! **Lui répondit-elle**

\- Tu as bientôt terminé ton service ?

\- J'ai déjà terminé, j'allais justement aux vestiaires pour me changer et rentrer chez moi pour rattraper le manque de sommeil dont j'ai fait preuve durant ma garde cette nuit.

\- Alors rentre vite chez toi, tu as une tête à faire peur !

\- Je sais Meadowes ! Dis moi tu as des nouvelles de James ? Depuis l'enterrement, il y a deux semaines, je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles.

\- Eh bien, Lila a déjeuner avec Willow hier et d'après elle, il fait face mais il est très occupé par les papiers administratifs, les papiers de l'entreprise de son père et les papiers administratifs d'auror de sa mère. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à faire ses soirées avec Remus et Sirius une fois par mois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tant que ça le fasse changer d'air … ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique !

\- C'est sûr ! Allé rentre chez toi, j'ai l'impression que tu va tomber à tout moment et je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et à ta progéniture que tu as dans le bide !

\- On appelle ça un futur bébé Dorcas !

\- Ouais ben … prends en soin !

 **Marlène lui sourit et partit, la jeune femme avait révélée sa grossesse deux jours suivant l'enterrement et ils furent tous heureux pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Ils avaient même aperçut un grand sourire de la part de James même si il était déjà au courant. Ils avaient bien évidemment fêter ça autour d'un verre un soir mais depuis, ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelles du jeune homme.**

 **La médicommage se demandait comment il s'en sortait avec un après enterrement à gérer et un futur mariage à préparer. Elle se dit qu'il devait être mort de fatigue.**

 **Elle remit donc les dossiers à la guérisseuse et alla au service des urgences. Mais avant cela, elle fit un détour par la machine à café. Elle sortit quelques mornilles et appuya sur la touche café. C'est en se rendant au service qu'elle croisa une personne bien connu de Ste Mangouste.**

\- Mr Weasley ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour miss Meadowes, je vais bien et vous ?

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous amène ici ? J'espère que votre épouse ou l'un de vos enfants ne sont pas souffrant ? Par ailleurs comment va votre fille ?

\- Non loin de là ma femme et mes enfants sont en parfaite santé je vous remercie. Et Ginevra est tout comme ses frères aînés, pleine d'énergie.

\- Tant mieux, il n'y a rien de mieux pour un enfant débordant d'énergie. Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous amène à Ste Mangouste ?

\- Eh bien, hier soir avec mon épouse, nous avons eu la visite d'une jeune femme et comme elle semblait mal en point j'ai préféré la ramener ici pour un examen poussé.

\- Quelqu'un s'en occupe ?

\- Non, nous attendons notre tour, je suis venu lui prendre un thé, elle n'a rien avalée depuis qu'elle est arrivée et ne prononce aucune parole.

\- Bon, je vais l'examiner, vous me conduisez à elle ?

 **Mr Weasley afficha un sourire et la conduit jusqu'au urgence. Pendant qu'il alla chercher la patiente, Dorcas prépara le matériel dans une pièce adjacente. Quand des coups de firent entendre, elle invita ses patients à entrer et resta de dos en prenant sa baguette en main pour commencer l'auscultation.**

\- Bien, bonjour miss, je suis le docteur Me …

 **Elle s'était retournée pour faire face à sa nouvelle patiente mais s'était arrêtée subitement en la voyant. Dorcas ne l'avait plus revu depuis presque quatre ans et elle avait donc l'impression de voir un fantôme. Mais elle la reconnaissait bien, des cheveux roux qui sont bien plus long que dans son souvenir, des yeux vert peu commun puisqu'ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, des tâches de rousseurs qui étaient visible sur son petit nez droit.**

 **Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent longuement sans dire le moindre mot, sans faire le moindre geste. Elles se contentaient de se regarder en silence.** **Dorcas ne savait pas si elle était en plein rêve ou si elle était bien réveillée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire si cette jeune femme était bien elle devant elle.**

\- Miss Meadowes, vous la connaissez ? **Demanda Mr Weasley**

\- …

\- Miss Meadowes ?

\- Lily !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, Caroline était en compagnie du chef de la rédaction afin de faire la page qui sera en l'honneur de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter après que James eut donné son autorisation. Ils trièrent donc tous les documents et archives qui leur était à disposition et tout de suite, Caroline comprit que son chef voulait retracer la vie des Potter jusqu'à leur mort. Parmi tous ces documents, il y avait également des photos que le chef de la rédaction, Albertus Hardley, avait personnellement durant leur scolarité à Poudlard.**

\- Vous étiez proche avec Mr et Mrs Potter à Poudlard ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Nous étions amis, et dans le groupe que nous formions, il y avait également Daniel Meadowes et Olivia Johnson, l'épouse de Mr McKinnon. A croire que notre amitié à également déteint sur leurs enfants. **Répondit Albertus**

 **Ils continuèrent leur ouvrage jusqu'à que des protestations se firent entendre dans toute la rédactions. Ces cris surprirent Caroline et Albertus qui levèrent la tête en même temps et en fixant la porte qui séparait la rédaction à la salle de réunion, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.**

\- Par la barbe de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Dit-il en prenant la direction de la porte**

 **Il fut suivit rapidement de Caroline et ils regardèrent toute la direction qui semblait fixer deux femmes : l'une brune avec un chignon vêtu d'un vêtement unis bleu ayant un petit M sur le devant et l'autre blonde avec les cheveux frisés, portant des lunettes de mauvais goût et vêtu d'un tailleur bien trop vulgaire et toujours suivit d'une plume à papote.**

\- Miss, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ainsi en ces lieux !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire figurez-vous, je dois parler à miss Bernard de toute urgence !

\- Vous auriez dû prendre rendez-vous !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous miss Skeeter, j'ai besoin de voir Caroline Bernard de toute urgence !

\- Je vous dis que vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer en ces lieux de la façon dont vous venez de faire !

\- Nom d'une baguette magique, mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? Skeeter ? **Cria Albertus**

\- Monsieur, cette femme est venu en disant qu'elle devait voir miss Bernard de toute urgence et je lui ai donc demander si elle avait un rendez-vous mais elle ne me réponds que non alors je l'ai gentiment envoyer vers la sortie …

\- "Gentiment" ? Vous plaisantez ! Vous m'avez carrément envoyer balader !

\- Et puis elle a commencé à m'agresser !

\- Oh ça va n'exagérez pas non plus !

\- Bon ça suffit, que tous le monde retourne à son travail ! Et vous, **dit-il en pointant la visiteuse,** venez avec moi !

 **Il retourna dans la salle de réunion et quand Caroline vit la nouvelle venue, elle se redressa en voyant Dorcas.**

\- Dorcas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis désolée, de vous avoir dérangée en plein travail et d'avoir mis le souk dans votre rédaction, par ailleurs, mais il faut absolument que tu vienne avec moi à Ste Mangouste !

\- Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? **S'inquiéta la journaliste**

\- Je ne saurai comment le formuler, et la meilleure idée que j'ai eu c'est de te le montrer directement !

\- Dorcas, je suis en plein travail !

\- T'en fais pas, quand tu auras vu ce que je veux te montrer tu oubliera ton boulot crois moi !

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Grave je ne dirai pas ça comme ça mais …

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?

\- Non ! **Trancha-t-elle.** Je pense même que c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Bon Caroline allez-y, votre amie ne semble pas vouloir vous lâcher si vous ne la suivez pas. Je m'occupe de trier les documents et archives moi même !

\- Très bien, je reviens le plus vite possible !

\- Je pense que tu ne voudras pas revenir quand tu sauras ! Elle prends un jour de congé aujourd'hui monsieur, c'est d'ordre médical ! **Dit-elle au chef de la rédaction**

 **Albertus dit un simple « d'accord » et Caroline alla prendre sa cape et son sac et suivit Dorcas pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Sur leur chemin, elles passèrent devant le bureau de Skeeter et Dorcas s'arrête devant elle et dit haut et fort pour que la blonde entende.**

\- Il faudrait l'enfermer !

\- Rita Skeeter ? Ne t'en occupe pas, elle a toujours été comme ça ! **Renchérit Caroline en souriant**

 **Elles transplanèrent à Ste Mangouste où Dorcas conduit directement Caroline à une chambre.**

\- Bon je peux avoir une explication maintenant ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- J'ai hospitalisée une patiente aujourd'hui !

\- Tout ça pour une hospitalisation ? Mais tu en fais tous les jours !

 **Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et elles se firent face.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette patiente pour que tu vienne carrément me chercher à la Gazette !

\- Tais toi et rentre !

 **Elle joint le geste à la parole et ouvrit la porte avant d'ouvrir, Caroline la suivit et quand la journaliste vit la patiente en question, elle se figea ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qui était devant ses yeux. Elle se mit donc à cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se pincer le bras afin de voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais la douleur lui fit vite remarquer qu'elle était bien réveillée. Elle tourna donc son regard vers Dorcas qui fit une simple oui de la tête, puis la médicommage s'approcha de Mr Weasley, qui était resté avec la patiente.**

\- Merci beaucoup Mr Weasley ! **Dit-elle au roux**

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est même tout à fait normal !

\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous remercier, faites le moi savoir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Meadowes.

\- Non, vraiment, nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait !

\- Je n'ai rien fais, c'est mon fils aîné Bill qui l'a ramené chez nous hier soir. J'ai juste amener votre amie pour des soins.

\- Alors nous remercions votre fils de tout notre cœur.

\- Je lui dirai. Malheureusement, je dois y allé, ils doivent m'attendre au Service des Détournements de l'artisanat des moldus.

\- Très bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Et encore merci !

 **Mr Weasley fit un grand sourire et prit ses affaires, seulement la jeune patiente lui attrapa la main et il se tourna vers elle. Il pu voir dans son regard, qu'elle avait peur et il lui prit donc la main afin de la rassurer.**

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je viendrai vous voir avec Molly et Bill quand vous vous sentirez mieux.

\- …

\- En attendant, reposez vous !

\- …, **serrant sa main**

\- N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si jamais il y a un problème d'accord ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

 **Elle lui lâcha la main et Mr Weasley partit laissant les trois jeunes femmes dans la chambre. La patiente regarda droit devant elle sans prononcer un seul mot, Dorcas alla prendre ses constances tandis que Caroline n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre et fixait toujours la jeune femme dans le lit.**

\- Caroline ? **Appela Dorcas**

\- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas retourner au journal aujourd'hui !

\- Je le savais !

\- Mais comment ?

\- Selon Mr Weasley, c'est son fils aîné qui la retrouver errant dans Loutry Ste Chaspoule et l'a donc amener chez les Weasley pour qu'elle passe la nuit et Mr Wealsey est venu l'amener ce matin. Je l'ai croisée et il m'a informer qu'il avait une personne qui avait besoin d'une auscultation et je m'en suis chargée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'ai vu !

\- Comment elle va ?

 **Dorcas regarda Caroline avant de reporter son regard vers Lily puis reviens vers Caroline et lui fit de la suivre. Elle se trouvait près de la porte mais dans un angle qui permettrait à Lily de les voir.**

\- Sur le plan physique elle va bien même si elle a des blessures pas jolie sur son corps …, **commença Dorcas**

\- Quels genres de blessures ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, j'ai surtout notée que c'est sur le plan mental qu'elle ne va pas bien. Selon Mr Weasley, elle n'a pas prononcer un seul mot. Elle se contente de hocher la tête et de regarder au loin ! Quand je l'ai vu j'ai immédiatement pensée à toi, vous vous connaissez depuis que vous avez 5 ans et que donc un visage familier pourrai la faire parler.

\- Tu as bien fais ! **Dit Caroline en regardant Lily**

\- Et puis je voudrai que tu reste avec elle, le temps que j'aille m'occuper de mes autres patients.

\- La question ne se pose même pas, bien sûr que je reste avec elle.

\- Super, par contre fais la manger car elle est en sous alimentation, elle est trop maigre pour sa taille et surtout fait la boire de l'eau car elle est en sévère déshydratation !

\- Dorcas je ne vais pas la forcer si elle ne veut pas !

\- Je ne te demande pas de la forcer mais d'essayer. Si elle ne veut pas c'est pas grave mais je voudrai éviter de lui donner des calories par magie.

\- Je … je vais essayer !

 **La médicommage fit un oui de la tête et alla voir Lily qui n'avait toujours pas bougée. Quand elle lui prit la main, la rousse tourna son regard vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.**

\- Je dois allée voir d'autre malade, je te laisse avec Caroline. C'est ta meilleure amie … que dis-je c'est presque une sœur pour toi depuis que vous avez l'âge de 5 ans. Tu te souviens de Caroline ?

\- …, **regarda la journaliste et elle fit un oui de la tête**

\- Bien, je reviendrai vous voir à mon heure de pause pour le déjeuner !

 **Elle se leva et regarda Caroline à nouveau et lui donna de nouvelles consignes.**

\- Parle lui de vos souvenirs d'enfances, des souvenirs de Poudlard afin de la faire parler. De mon coté, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen d'informer Dumbledore discrètement afin que cela ne s'ébruite pas !

\- D'accord !

 **La médicommage partit et Caroline s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et reprit la place de Dorcas. Elle lui prit la main et les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent longuement en silence. Caroline n'en croyait toujours pas, elle avait devant elle sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge de 5 ans, sa meilleure amie était mystérieusement réapparut comme par magie comme elle avait mystérieusement disparut quatre ans plus tôt. La journaliste détailla la rousse du regard et vit qu'elle était effectivement très maigre et qu'elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle ne put se poser les questions qu'elle se posait depuis quatre ans … où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu passer pour revenir ainsi ? Qu'a-t-elle subit ? Qui la garder enfermée durant ces quatre années ? Et pourquoi elle ?**

 **Elle oublia ses questions en secouant la tête et fit ce que Dorcas lui avait conseillée.**

\- Tes cheveux ont énormément poussés ! La dernière fois ils t'arrivaient aux omoplates.

\- …, **prenant une mèche de ses cheveux**

\- Mais ça te vas bien, tu as toujours voulus les cheveux long. Tu te souviens quand nous avions 17 ans, tu avais fait un pari avec Alice pour savoir laquelle de vous deux allaient avoir les cheveux les plus long si vous ne les coupez pas pendant un an. Bon c'est Alice qui a gagnée puisque durant l'été qui précédait notre dernière année à Poudlard, tu as perdu un pari avec William, un ami Moldu, et tu t'es retrouvée avec les cheveux à la garçonne. Ça t'allait bien aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu t'en souviens ?

\- …, **faisant un oui de la tête en sa direction.**

\- Tu veux manger quelques chose ? J'ai des barres de chocolat avec moi si tu veux !

\- …, **faisant un non de la tête**

\- Tu veux boire de l'eau ? Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûre !

\- …, **faisant un oui de la tête**

 **Caroline se leva et prit un verre en plastique et la carafe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Elle versa l'eau et regarda les affaires de sa meilleure amie, il y avait une bague, que Caroline reconnu comme étant la bague de fiançailles de Lily, elle reconnut également le pendentif en forme de L qu'elle lui avait offert le jours de ses 16 ans et il y avait également une baguette … qui lui était inconnu. Caroline fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lily pour lui donner le verre d'eau. Puis elle profita pour retirer sa cape et pour la suspendre sur le porte manteau avant de regarder la baguette qui l'intriguait.**

 **Elle la prit dans ses mains et la regarda.**

\- C'est quoi cette baguette ? Ce n'est pas la tienne !

\- … **regardant elle aussi la baguette**

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de … **s'arrêtant et regardant Lily**

 **Elle avait une petite idée sur le propriétaire de cette baguette et préféra donc de vérifier par elle même. La baguette était légèrement ondulé avant de se refermer sur elle même en forme de coquillage. Caroline regarda alors la forme du coquillage et essaya de trouver un indice sur le propriétaire de cette baguette. Et c'est quand elle vit les petites éraflures au bout qu'elle eut la confirmation.**

 **Elle se souvenait de ces éraflures, puisque c'était à cause d'elle. A l'époque Caroline avait 15 ans et elle était en quatrième année et c'était durant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et c'était à cause d'un sort qui avait mal tourné.**

\- Lily tu m'autorise à garder ta baguette afin de l'amener à Ollivander pour qu'il lui donne un coup de jeune ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **S** **irius arriva au Chaudron Baveur et se précipita vers une table où se trouvait déjà un autre jeune homme qui avait déjà un verre à la main. Alors le jeune homme alla au bar commander un Whisky Pur Feu et rejoignit cette personne, verre à la main.**

\- Excuse moi du retard, Maugrey nous a fait une petite réunion de dernière minute. **S'excusa-t-il.** Tu as là depuis longtemps ?

\- Il y a cinq minutes.

 **Sirius regarda son jeune frère et le silence s'installa entre eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver rien que tous les deux en dehors de la maison de leurs parents … la maison des horreurs comme l'appelait Sirius.**

 **Le jeune homme ne savait pas par quoi commencer alors il prit une gorgée de son whisky en espérant qu'il trouverai le courage de lui parler. C'est alors qu'une question lui vint en mémoire.**

\- Comment va Mary ?

\- Toujours clouée au lit mais elle ne ressent plus les douleurs au ventre. Le bébé bouge beaucoup par contre.

\- Une fille donc ?

\- Oui !

\- Eliana … j'aime beaucoup ! C'est mieux que Sirius ou Regulus si tu veux mon avis ! **Sourit-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère**

\- Je sais … je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre de la fâcheuse habitude sorcière de donner des prénoms ridicule aux enfants. C'était soit Eliana soit Hydra, par rapport à la constellation de l'Hydre. Je n'ai pas laissée le choix à Mary et j'ai choisis Eliana !

\- Très bon choix !

 **Les deux frères prirent une nouvelles gorgée de leur verre d'un geste simultané. Puis le silence retomba entre eux. Sirius avait une autre question qui le martelait depuis le jour où il avait apprit que son petit-frère allait devenir père. Mais c'était une question qui était assez tabou entre eux deux. Puisque c'était une des principale raison de leur froids.**

\- Tu … tu l'as annoncé à nos parents ? **Osa-t-il demander**

\- Non … je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant subissent les méchancetés que nous avons vécut étant enfant. Je … je leur parle plus depuis ma septième année !

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Quand … quand ils ont apprit que je fréquentais Mary, ils ont bien évidemment été ravi d'apprendre que je fréquentais une sorcier de « sang-pur ». Mais … ils ont voulus que je l'initie à leur croyance et … que je fasse en sorte qu'elle ait les mêmes idéaux qu'eux.

\- Jamais Mary n'aurai acceptée !

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dis et ils sont entrés dans une colère noire. Et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pu rester sans rien dire ! Ils ont commencer à dire des paroles ignobles à son sujet et ça m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai donc fais la même chose que toi il y a des années, j'ai claquer la porte et je suis partis !

 **Sirius n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Ils savait que sont frère ne parlait plus à leurs parents mais jamais il n'aurai pensé qu'il claquerai la porte comme il avait fais quelques années plus tôt.**

\- Ou es-tu allé ?

\- Chez Andromeda, quand elle m'a vu, elle a été très surprise, mais elle ne m'a pas rejetée. Je lui ai tout expliqué et avec Ted ils m'ont offert un toit, le temps que je termine ma dernière année et que je trouve du travail.

\- Meda a toujours été ainsi.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis allé la voir. C'est elle qui m'a informer que tu était devenu Auror et qui m'a permis de ne plus me soucier de mon passé pour me concentrer sur l'avenir.

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu serai avec Potter et que tu m'aurai regarder avec méfiance … malheureusement je ne peux te le reprocher puisque j'aurai fais la même chose. Mais je ne suis pas venu te voir puisque … je détestais Potter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il m'enlevait mon grand-frère et puis quand tu rentrais à la maison tu parlais constamment de lui et j'en avais marre. Voilà pourquoi j'ai cesser de te parler quand nous étions à Poudlard. Que tu sois partis en me laissant seul avec nos parents, ou que tu sois contre leurs idéaux ne sont pas les véritables raisons de ma rancœur envers toi ! C'est juste que je ne supportais pas de voir Potter se conduire comme un frère avec toi et que tu lui rendais l'appareil ! J'ai été jaloux de votre complicité quasi-fraternel alors que normalement cette complicité, c'est nous qui devions l'avoir !

\- Pourtant, si tu étais venu me voir et même si j'aurai été méfiant envers toi, je t'aurai écouté puisque c'est ce que Remus m'aurai dit de faire. Et si tu m'avais dis que tu avais claquer la porte, je t'aurai épaulé comme seul un frère peut le faire ! Après pour ton ressentit pour James, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre mais sache que jamais j'ai voulus que cela t'affecte autant. C'est vrais que je m'attache à cette complicité que j'ai avec lui parce que c'est la première personne à m'avoir vu comme une personne normale pas comme un descendant de la noble famille des Black … si tu avait mis ta rancœur de coté et que tu avais appris à le connaître, il en aurai fait de même j'en suis sûr !

 **Une nouveau s'installa et ils prirent une nouvelle gorgée de leur boisson.**

\- Maintenant je suis prêt à partir de nouvelle base et retrouver une complicité fraternel avec toi, non pas que pour ma future nièce mais aussi pour nous deux. Nous sommes frères et les frères ne doivent jamais se trouver en confrontation comme nous l'avions été ! **Dit Sirius en lui tendant la main**

 **Regulus regarda cette main que lui tendait son frère aîné, une simple poignet de main et ils mettraient leur ancienne querelle derrière eux et aller de l'avant sur de nouvelles bases. C'est alors qu'avec un mince sourire, le plus jeune des frères prit la poignet de main que lui tendait son aîné et ensemble ils oublièrent le passé pour penser qu'à l'avenir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand le soir arriva, Caroline dû quitter Ste Mangouste mais elle promit à Lily de revenir la voir le lendemain. Comme à son habitude, la rousse lui avait répondu par un hochement de tête. Elle croisa néanmoins Dorcas qui avait également terminée sa journée et qui allait voir comme allait leur amie.**

\- Tu pars déjà ? **S'étonna Dorcas.** Je pensais que tu allais demander à dormir ici !

\- J'ai demandée mais on me l'a refusée !

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai fais tous ce que tu m'as demandée de faire, je lui ai parlée mais elle a uniquement répondu par des hochements de tête, elle n'a pas voulus manger mais elle a acceptée le verre d'eau que je lui proposais !

\- C'est mieux que rien ! Au moins elle se souviens de tous donc elle n'a pas subit de sortilège d'Amnésie, et elle s'hydrate ! Elle ne t'as pas donnée un indice sur qui l'avait enlevé ?

\- Non mais je pense avoir ma petite idée ! Tu te souviens de cette baguette ? **Dit-elle en montrant la baguette dans sa main**

\- Non

\- Regarde la bien !

 **Le médicommage regarda la baguette attentivement mais elle fit un non de la tête signalant qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas !**

\- C'est celle de l'Autre !

\- L'Autre ?

\- Peter ! C'est sa baguette !

\- Caroline plusieurs sorciers peuvent avoir une baguette de la même forme !

\- Je sais mais en quatrième année en cours de DCFM, j'étais contre l'Autre et avec un sort qui a mal tournée, de ma part, la baguette à reçut de nombreuse éraflures. Et les éraflures de cette baguette sont au même endroit que mon souvenir ! Mais pour être certaine de ce que j'avance, il faut que j'aille voir Ollivander !

\- Donc selon toi, Peter aurait kidnappé Lily ?

\- Pas que lui mais les autres mangemorts aussi ! Ce qui expliquerai son mutisme et les blessures dont tu m'as parlée !

 **Dorcas regarda son amie qui avait l'air le plus sérieux possible, elle pensait donc sérieusement ce qu'elle disait. Un sérieux dont la médicommage n'avait jamais vu chez la jeune femme.**

\- Ollivander ferme dans une heure, **dit-elle en regardant sa montre,** dépêche toi !

 **Elle fit un oui de la tête et Caroline s'en alla tandis que Dorcas alla voir Lily.**

 **Quand elle transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, Caroline se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Elle passa la porte dont le carillon retentit et le frabriquant de baguette apparut sur une échelle.**

\- Miss Bernard, cela fait bien longtemps depuis votre première visite dans ma boutique pour acheter votre première baguette ! **Dit-il en souriant**

\- Cela remonte à un peu plus de 10 ans effectivement ! Mais si je suis venue ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre talent et de votre connaissance en baguette magique !

\- Je suis tout à vous miss.

 **Ils descendit de l'échelle et s'approcha d'elle, pendant ce temps Caroline sortit la baguette de sa poche et la lui tendit. Le fabriquant détailla la baguette sur tous les recoins et la positionna près de son oreille avant de la faire rouler sur ses doigts.**

\- Bois de châtaignier, ventricule de dragon, cassante, 23 centimètres … cette baguette appartenait à Peter Pettigrew ! **Dit-il**

\- Vous en êtes certain ?

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguettes que j'ai vendu miss Bernard. Chaque baguettes est unique ce qui est la raison pour laquelle c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier lors du choix ! **Expliqua-t-il.** Chaque baguettes doit être manier avec précaution mais une fois qu'elle choisit son sorcier, elle lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil !

\- On peut savoir quels ont été les sorts que cette baguette à dû faire preuve ?

\- Malheureusement, cela s'avère impossible mais il n'est pas impossible de regarder les souvenirs de la baguette !

\- « Les souvenirs de la baguette » ? **Ne comprit-elle pas**

\- Les baguettes ne sont pas uniquement un simple bout de bois avec quelques effets magique à l'intérieur… les baguettes sont des être vivants et comme tout être vivant il y a des souvenirs. **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Comment fait-on pour visualiser les souvenirs ?

\- Malheureusement, c'est un procédé très compliqué que moi même je n'arrive à réaliser.

\- Je peux trouver ce procédé dans un livre par exemple ?

\- Les livres ne vous aiderons en rien … malheureusement ce type de magie pour visualiser les souvenirs d'une baguette sont introuvable dans tous manuels. C'est de la vieille magie qui a disparut depuis le 17° siècle ! **Dit-il d'un air désolé.** J'aurai aimé vous aider plus …

\- Ce n'est rien et puis … vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aider ! Merci beaucoup Mr Ollivander

\- Je vous en pris !

 **Caroline partit et rangea la baguette de l'Autre dans sa cape et prit la direction de son appartement qui se trouvait à quelques mètres plus loin. Elle aimerai savoir ce que Lily avait bien pu subir durant ces quatre années mais se plonger dans une vieille magie qui n'existe plus lui ferai plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, Lily a été enlevée par des mangemorts et a été leur victime durant quatre ans. Le théorie du kidnapping lui avait déjà traversée l'esprit mais les preuves qui avait été démontrées qu'il y avait eu enlèvement ont été écartées de cette théorie. L'appartement que partageaient James et Lily à l'époque était en ordre, rien n'avait été brisé, rien n'avait été renversé et les issue n'avaient pas été forcée et aucun sortilège de Dissimulation n'avait été effectuer si cela avait été le contraire. La seule théorie qui avait été plausible fut que Lily était partit de son plein gré sans laisser la moindre traces.**

 **Mais si elle était réellement partit alors pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas de ce qu'elle a vécut durant ces quatre ans ? Pourquoi avait-elle la baguette de l'Autre sur elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle subit ces blessures que Dorcas lui a parlé ? Tant de pourquoi sans aucune réponse.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **James rentra chez lui après une longue journée de travail pour l'entreprise Potter. Il avait dû supporter de nombreuses réunions avec les investisseurs, les vendeurs et actionnaires. Il était éreinté, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, c'était un bon petit plat et son lit bien moelleux qui l'attendait pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'est donc avec empressement qu'il passa la porte du cottage à Godric's Hollow et qu'il sentit une délicieuse odeur de plat chaud et l'odeur d'un bon feu de cheminée. Quand il retira sa cape quand un petit pop se fit entendre.**

\- Bonsoir maître, Nao est heureuse de vous accueillir. **Dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant**

\- Bonsoir Nao, c'est toi qui a préparée cette délicieuse odeur de plat que je sens ?

\- Nao est là pour servir le maître et sa fiancé et Nao a donc préparée un merveilleux repas rien que pour eux !

\- Merci c'est gentil.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour Nao monsieur ! Miss Smith se trouve à l'étage

\- Merci !

 **Il prit la direction de l'étage et se rendit dans sa chambre où Willow sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple peignoir et ses cheveux brun dégoulinant d'eau tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Quand elle le vit, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.**

\- Bonne journée ? **Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras**

\- Je dirai plutôt journée fatigante, je rêve de dîner et de m'allonger pour une bonne nuit de sommeil !

\- Oh …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as oublié ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir avec tous ce qui t'es tombé dessus ces derniers jours !

\- J'ai oublié quoi ?

\- Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que tu m'as demandé de t'épouser !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui tu m'as demandé de t'épouser le 18 décembre 1982 soit l'an passé !

\- C'est fou à quel point le temps passe vite !

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai demandée à Nao de nous préparer un bon repas, après j'ai pensée que nous pourrions en profiter rien que toi et moi ! **Dit-elle sensuellement.** Et j'ai également pensée que nous pourrions planifier une date pour le mariage !

 **Elle embrassa James sur la joue avant de dévier ses lèvres vers le cou du jeune homme. Il comprit immédiatement à ce qu'elle pensait quand elle disait « en profiter » et c'était, pour lui, une douce tentation.**

\- Très bien, alors termine de te préparer, laisse moi me doucher et je te rejoint dans la cuisine. **Dit-il**

\- Comme si c'était fait !

 **Elle prit sa baguette et se sécha les cheveux avant de sortir une robe de la penderie. Pendant ce temps, il alla dans la salle de bain, alluma l'eau qu'il fit couler le temps qu'il se déshabilla. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à penser qu'il adorait quand Willow lui préparait ce genre de petite soirée en tête à tête. Elle se faisait belle rien que pour lui et lui montrait à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais il avait une chose qu'il trouvait dérangeant chez la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle se serve de sa baguette pour n'importe quoi comme pour : s'habiller, se maquiller, se mettre du parfum, mettre ses chaussures … alors que son ancienne fiancée qui était encore de ce monde, elle faisait tout par elle même et en la voyant faire James trouvait ça incroyablement sexy ! Il adorait la voir se parfumer la nuque où de suite après, il allait l'embrasser afin de sentir encore plus cette odeur de lys qu'il aimait tant. Il adorait la voir se brosser les cheveux afin d'y passer sa main quand il embrassait. Il adorait la voir se maquiller rien que pour lui. Il adorait la voir s'habiller pour ensuite faire disparaître ses vêtements lors d'un moment intime et qu'il découvrait chaque partie de son corps même si il le connaissait par cœur pour y avoir goûter sur toutes les coutures.**

 **Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur le rebords du lavabo avant d'entrer dans la douche où l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Dans deux jours cela aurait fait quatre ans que son ancienne fiancée avait disparut, quatre ans où il aurait dû lui dire oui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, quatre ans qu'il aurait vécut avec celle qu'il avait tant aimé durant son adolescences à Poudlard. Mais malheureusement, la vie en avait voulut autrement, il y a quatre ans il l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois, il y a quatre ans il lui avait dit « je t'aime » une dernière fois, il y a quatre ans sa vie était partit en fumée. Ils auraient dû se marier le 20 décembre 1979. Jusqu'au jour où Willow avait débarquée et s'était introduit dans sa vie sans qu'il ne lui demande.**

 **Il sortit de la douche et alla se prendre de nouveaux vêtements et de s'habiller. Puis il alla rejoindre Willow qui était sur le canapé avec la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains. Il prit place à ses côtés et lui embrassa la joue et elle déposa le journal sur la table basse.**

\- Alors de quoi tu rêve pour le mariage ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je rêve d'un grand mariage avec nos amis et nos familles. Je rêve de le faire sur une plage et la réception pourrai ce faire au restaurant très à la mode qui se trouve dans Londres. Je pense que pour la cérémonie on pourrai mettre une petite scène pour que les invité puisse nous voir et nous serions entourés de plusieurs voiles blancs. Pour la décoration du restaurant j'ai pensé également à des voiles blancs avec des roses blanche et rouge sur chacune des tables ! **Répondit-elle**

\- En somme tu as la folie des grandeurs !

\- Je rêve d'un mariage de princesse, j'aurai une robe digne d'une princesse et toi d'un beau costume blanc pour être assortit à ma robe ! Pour mes demoiselles d'honneur qui seront Lila et Harper je pense qu'une robe de couleur parme ferai l'affaire mais il faut que tes monsieur d'honneurs soient assortit aux filles ! D'ailleurs qui choisis-tu ?

\- C'est évident non ? Ce sera Sirius et Remus. **Dit-il en haussant les épaules**

\- Même si Black ne m'aime pas ? Il a toujours été contre notre futur mariage voir même de nos fiançailles !

\- Sirius n'est pas contre le mariage mais il n'est pas un grand fan de ce genre de célébration !

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Et pour la date ?

\- Eh bien, si nous voulons un grand mariage, il nous faut un an pour tout préparer donc je pense que l'on pourrai se marier le 20 décembre l'an prochain !

\- Le 20 décembre ? **Dit-il surprit**

 **Ceci, James ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pour lui le 20 décembre était le jour où il aurait dû se marier pour la première et unique fois. C'était leur « jour » à eux et non à quelqu'un d'autre. Il grimaça légèrement mais sa fiancée ne le vit pas.**

\- Oui, à quelques jours de Noël c'est parfait !

\- Tu veux te marier en décembre sur une plage ! Pas très logique ton idée !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le 20 décembre on sera en plein hiver et tu risquerai d'avoir froids avec ta robe et nos invités aussi !

\- On fera un sortilège de chaleur où est le problème ?

\- Le problème c'est que … le 20 décembre aurait dû être le jour où … je devais me marier avec …

\- Evans ? **Devina-t-elle**

\- Avec Lily oui ! **Corrigea-t-il** Et puis quand tu parle de mariage sur la plage, c'est une bonne idée, mais j'aurai penser que cela se ferai en été ou au printemps.

\- Dis comme ça, c'est vrais que c'est stupide un mariage sur la plage en plein hiver ! Va pour l'été … pourquoi pas le 31 juillet ? On sera en plein été et le soleil sera aussi au rendez-vous !

\- Bonne idée ! **Approuva-t-il**

 **Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume où elle nota les détails qu'ils venaient d'aborder.**

\- Alors la date du 31 juillet, sur une plage, la décoration fait de voiles blanc et des roses rouge et blanche. Les demoiselle d'honneur, qui seront Harper et Lila, seront en robe parme et assortit à tes monsieur d'honneur, qui seront Black et Lupin. Ma robe … tu auras la surprise le jour J mais nous serons tous les deux en blanc. **Récapitula-t-elle**

 **Puis ils passèrent à table que Nao avait préparée. Ils dégustèrent le repas tout en organisant des détails pour leur futur mariage tel que le bouquet de fleur qui sera des robes rouge et blanche, les plats qui seront typiquement sorcier, la pièce montée qui s'élèvera sur 10 étages et les activités. Mais aussi la musique de la première danse et ils commencèrent la disposition des tables. Puis ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le canapé pendant que Nao se chargea de la table du salon en un claquement de doigt avant de laisser ses maîtres seuls.**

 **Willow avait toujours son parchemin en main et nota les derniers détails qu'ils avaient convenue, puis James saisit le bout de parchemin et le jeta au sol avant de plonger sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser et ses mains commencèrent à lui déboutonner sa chemise alors que celles de James la caressait par dessus sa robe comme ses seins, ses cheveux brun, sa taille, son ventre. Il décolla sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme pour goûter à la nuque de sa fiancée. Quant à Willow, elle avait déboutonner l'intégralité de sa chemise et fit balader ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son amant.**

 **Ils continuèrent ainsi quand des coups de firent à la porte d'entrée …**

\- Qui peut bien venir à cette heure ? **Demanda James en se relevant légèrement**

\- Laisse, qui que ce soit ils partiront ! **Dit-elle**

 **Ils reprirent leur activité quand de nouveaux coups se firent entendre mais cette fois-ci ils étaient plus insistant. Agacé, James se leva et reboutonna sa chemise tout en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de près par Willow. Quand il ouvrit, il fut face à son meilleur ami.**

\- James il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! **Dit-il sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour**

\- Salut James désolée pour le dérangement. Enfin Black, tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? **Surgit Dorcas à son tour**

\- Oui je sais l'heure qu'il est merci Dorcas mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. Tu te rends compte de ce tu viens de m'annoncer il y a quelques minutes ?

\- Oui je le sais, j'en suis même encore toute retournée figure toi ! Je ne m'en suis pas tout à fait remise. J'ai encore l'impression d'être dans un rêve !

\- Alors imagine sa réaction à lui quand il saura !

\- Bon sang … ah Caroline ! Merlin merci, essaye de le calmer je t'en supplie ! **Dit-elle à Caroline qui venait d'apparaître à son tour avec Lila**

\- Il doit savoir ! **Répéta Sirius**

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain par hasard ? **Ironisa la médicommage**

\- Mais bien sûr que non, il aurait dû être le premier à être au courant ! **Dit-il**

\- Au courant de quoi Patmol ? **Demanda James sans comprendre leur conversation**

 **Sirius, Dorcas, Lila et Caroline regardèrent James intensément. Lila prit une grande respiration et commença …**

\- Dorcas et moi étions invitées à manger par Caroline, Sirius était présent également et …

\- Lily est revenue Cornedrue ! **Coupa Sirius**

 **James resta interdit et cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes. Il regarda son meilleur ami comme si ce dernier était devenu fou mais Sirius était sérieux … il ne plaisantait jamais sur ce genre de situation et James le savait. C'est alors qu'il regarda Dorcas qui confirma d'un simple hochement de tête puis il regarda Lila et Caroline.**

\- C'est la vérité James, Lily est de retour ! **Affirma Caroline**

* * *

 ** _Est-ce digne d'une fin de chapitre ? Je ne sais pas c'est à vous de me le dire (grand sourire). Sinon qu'en avez-vous penser ?_**

 ** _Dans l'avancement de la fiction j'en suis au chapitre 16 et je dois dire qu'il sera déjà interdit au moins de 18 ans puisqu'il y aura des scènes de sexes explicite donc merci d'en tenir compte et aussi de tenir compte du rating M. Pour ma part ce sera la première fois que j'écris une scène assez olé olé au point que j'ai moi même le joues toute rouge et que j'ai également très chaud._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas la page Facebook : Danao's Fiction_**

 ** _Bisous bisous mes loulous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	3. Comprendre

_**Aloha mes loulous, alors que la météo nous le permet, je profite bien du soleil ... yep avant que le ciel gris ne revienne (on ne sait jamais par ces fortes chaleurs). Et c'est même sur une musique des années 1990 (meilleure décennie niveau musique ... enfin ça dépend lesquels) que je vous ais corrigé ce chapitre. Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé des chapitres précédents ? En tout cas je suis enfin heureuse de vous apprendre que le chapitre 16 est terminé et que maintenant je suis en plein écriture du chapitre 17.**_

 _ **Je sais que je vous avais dis que j'allais mettre un chapitre en ligne une fois par mois mais l'avancement de Sound of Silence avance plutôt bien (enfin dans ma petite tête). Donc je vous livre ce troisième chapitre, près à recevoir vos critiques.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes loulous**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé du précédent chapitre :**_ Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer son service, Dorcas Meadowes, qui est médicommage, croise Marlène qui termine sa journée de boulot et prête à rentrer chez elle chose que Dorcas encourage. Puis elle rencontre Mr Weasley, après quelques banalité échangés, le sorcier lui annonce qu'il est ici avec une jeune femme qui a trouvé refuge chez lui la veille. La jeune femme accepte de s'en occupé et lui demande d'amener la patiente mais en se retrouvant face à elle, Dorcas eut l'impression de revoir un fantôme en ayant devant elle Lily. Caroline qui est en plein travail avec le chef de la Gazette du sorcier, pour un article spécial sur les parents de James, elle reçoit la visite inattendu de Dorcas. Après plusieurs arguments, la journaliste accepte de suivre son amie jusqu'à Ste Mangouste et se retrouve également face à Lily. Dorcas lui informe que leur amie va bien avec plusieurs blessures physique et mentale et demande à Caroline de s'occuper d'elle afin de la faire parler, boire et manger. Par la même occasion, Caroline trouve une baguette qui n'est pas celle de sa meilleure amie et lui demande d'où elle vient mais Lily ne répond pas. Sirius quant à lui retrouve Regulus et ensemble les deux frères ont une conversation à cœur ouverte. Ainsi l'aîné des Black apprend pourquoi son cadet à quitter la maison des Black et pourquoi il s'est tourné vers Andromeda, leur cousine, eu lieu de Sirius. A sa plus grande surprise, Sirius apprends par son frère qu'il était jaloux de James durant leur scolarité à Pourdlard. Mais ils se promirent de repartirent de zéro afin d'être les frères qu'ils aient voulut être. Dorcas ayant terminé son service retrouve Caroline qui s'apprête elle aussi à partir. La journaliste lui montre la baguette et l'informe qu'elle se rend chez Ollivander pour avoir une confirmation sur le propriétaire de la baguette. Le maître des baguettes lui confirme son hypothèse et lui apprends également qu'il était possible de regarder les "souvenirs de la baguette" mais que cela s'avère être compliqué. Déçut Caroline abandonna et rentra chez elle. James retrouve Willow à son cottage, ensemble ils commencèrent à planifier leur mariage en commençant par s'arrêter sur une date qui se dérouleras le 31 juillet. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer à des choses sensuelles, il furent interrompu par des coups. James à contre cœur alla ouvrir et découvrit Sirius sur le pied de guerre accompagné de Dorcas puis arrive Caroline et Lila. Et de but en blanc son meilleur ami lui annonce que Lily Evans est de retrouve après quatre ans d'absence.

* * *

.

 **3 – Comprendre**

 **.**

 **C'est en déambulant dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste en ayant le numéro de la chambre en tête qu'il se dirigea. Il devait être sur de ce que ses amis lui avait révélés une heure plus tôt.**

 _\- Meadowes, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! **Avait dit Willow**_

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterai sur ça ?_

 _\- Mais comment est-elle revenu ? **Avait demandéeLila**_

 _\- Eh bien d'après Mr Weasley, c'est son fils aîné qui la retrouvée. Le garçon ne s'est pas poser la question si elle était une moldue ou une sorciers et l'a amené chez lui. Ses parents ont été retissant mais ils ont acceptés. Puis le lendemain Mr Weasley l'a amené à Ste Mangouste où je l'ai croisée et m'en a parlé. J'ai donc dis que je m'occuperai d'elle et quand je l'ai vu j'ai cru que le sol s'ouvrait en dessous de mes pieds ! **Expliquait Dorcas**_

 _\- Comment elle va ? **Avait demandé Sirius qui regardait son meilleur ami qui n'avait rien dit**_

 _\- Sur le plan physique elle va bien, malgré de vilaines blessures mais les plus grandes blessures sont mentales. Elle ne parle pas !_

 _\- C'est vrais, je suis restée avec elle aujourd'hui et elle ne parle pas. Elle comprends ce qu'on lui dit, elle n'a pas perdue la mémoire mais quand on lui pose une question elle réponds par une simple hochement de tête ! **Fit Caroline**_

 _\- Super, en plus d''avoir disparut pendant quatre ans, voilà qu'elle ne parle plus ! La belle affaire !_

 _\- Willow ne commence pas ! **Avait prévenu Lila**_

 _ **Willow regarda Lila et elles se firent les gros yeux mais aucune ne riposta. Sirius avait toujours le regard sur son meilleur ami qui lui regardait par la fenêtre. Que pouvait-il penser ? Car Sirius aimerai le savoir au point de vouloir être un Légilimens mais cette faculté n'était pas à la porté pour l'aîné des Black.**_

 _ **Puis soudainement, James fit un mouvement et regarda son meilleur ami. Depuis leurs 11 ans ils se comprenaient du regard et Sirius comprit à ce moment là que James n'y croyait pas au retour de son ancienne fiancée et qu'il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net en allant la voir de ses propres yeux. Sirius fit un oui de la tête et James le remercia d'un mouvement. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée afin de se revêtir de sa cape.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Avait demandé Willow**_

 _\- Je n'y croirais pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu moi même ! **Répondit-il**_

 _\- Maintenant ? Mais les visites sont terminées depuis plusieurs heures. **Avait informée Lila**_

 _\- Je m'en balance ! Tout ce que vous dite est irréaliste et j'ai donc besoin de la voir pour y croire !_

 _\- Je viens avec toi !_

 _\- Non Willow, Lily et toi vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! **Dit-il en regardant sa fiancée**_

 _\- Je viens avec toi par contre et c'est non négociable, en journée elle est peut-être calme mais qui sait comment elle est quand la nuit est là. **Dit Dorcas.** Si jamais il y a un problème je pourrai essayer de la calmer _

_**James abdiqua cette fois-ci et tous les deux partirent. Laissant Sirius, Lila, Willow et Caroline dans le salon. La journaliste de la Gazette prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux tandis que Sirius passa un bras sur ses épaules.**_

 _ **Quand ils arrivèrent à Ste Mangouste, Dorcas fit passer James inaperçue par le guérisseur de nuit. Et ils traversèrent les longs couloirs, jusqu'à que James s'arrêta entre deux couloirs.**_

 _\- Comment elle est ? **Demanda-t-il**_

 _\- C'est a dire ?_

 _\- Comment est-elle physiquement ?_

 _\- Eh bien, ses cheveux lui arrivent jusqu'aux hanches, ses yeux toujours aussi vert qu'auparavant, elle a d'énormes cernes qui souligne son état de fatigue, son teint est pâle voir trop pâle, et elle … elle a beaucoup maigris ! Les tenues de patient, même les plus petites, sont grand pour elle. Elle a été sous alimentée et elle est déshydratée. Et comme je l'ai dis, elle ne parle pas !_

 _ **Même si il était prévenu, James savait qu'il aurait un gros choc de la voir. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure depuis que Sirius lui avait révélé le retour de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Il était au bords de la crise cardiaque, si ce n'était pas déjà fait et qu'il était seulement entrain de faire un putain de cauchemar.**_

 _ **Il reprit donc son chemin en continuant tout droit.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda Dorcas**_

 _\- Je vais la voir, quelle question !_

 _\- En Pédiatromagie ? Sa chambre n'est pas avec les nouveaux nés, ni avec les futurs maman._

 _ **Le jeune homme regarda le panneaux qui indiqua la direction qu'il avait prise et constata qu'elle avait raison. Il se dirigeait vers la Pédiatromagie, il se tourna vers Dorcas qui lui indiqua le couloir qui se trouvait à la droite de la Médicommage.**_

 _\- Sa chambre se trouve au fond de ce service ! **Informa-t-elle.** Sa chambre est le numéro 96, elle est dans une chambre seule, puisque je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dérangée par d'autres patients. _

**Ils déambulait donc dans le long couloir précédé par Dorcas. Il regardait chacune des portes qui indiquaient le numéro des chambres. Plus il avançait, plus il regarda les numéros, plus son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus vite. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait sortir de sa poitrine pour tomber à terre sans que James ne puisse faire quelque chose.**

 **85, 86, 87, … plus qu'une dizaine de chambre à passer. 88, 89, 90, … plus que six chambres. 91, 92, 93, … plus que trois chambres. 94, 95, … 96 … elle était là. Lily se trouvait derrière cette porte, elle était allongée dans le lit de cette chambre sans savoir qu'il était venu en plein nuit pour la voir. Lily, Evans, Lily-Jolie, celle qui était sa fiancée, celle qui aurait pu devenir sa femme si le sort ne s'était pas acharné sur eux.**

\- Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? **Demanda Dorcas en le regardant**

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- D'accord, je serai derrière la porte, appelle moi si tu as besoin !

 **Il la remercia et s'approcha de la porte, il posa une main sur la poignet et hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre une respiration pour se donner du courage et d'ouvrir la porte et d'y pénétrer. La pièce était baignée dans le noir le plus total, aucune lumière s'échappait des volets qui était fermé, aucune lumière s'échappait avec la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit.**

 _\- Lumos !_ **Dit-il en prenant sa baguette**

 **Avec la lueur de sa baguette il distingua la porte de la salle de bain, la table de chevet, une table où reposait des vêtements et il distingua le lit … qui était vide. Les draps étaient défaits et le froissement indiquait tout de même qu'une personne se trouvait là mais aucune trace de Lily.**

\- Dorcas … DORCAS !

\- Quoi ? **Dit-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre à son tour**

\- Il n'y a personne !

\- Quoi ? **Dit-elle en allumant la lumière de la chambre et voyant à son tour la pièce vide.** Mais où est-ce que qu'elle est ? Lily ?

 **La médicommage la chercha partout, même sous le lit et dans la salle de bain mais elle ne trouva pas la jeune femme. Elle revérifia la pièce et la salle de bain mais le résultat fut le même. Puis un reniflement se fit entendre et James tourna son regard vers l'armoire. Il rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de l'armoire, il ouvrit les deux portes et il la voit recroquevillée sur elle même, ses long cheveux roux cachant entièrement son visage et ses bras, et son corps était parcourus de spasme violent et de tremblement.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans l'armoire ? **Demanda Dorcas en la voyant**

\- J'en sais rien ! **Souffla-t-il.** Lily ?

\- …

\- Lily, c'est moi James.

 **Les tremblements cessèrent mais la rousse resta dans la même position. James posa alors une main sur son épaule et la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas. Dorcas lui donna un tape pour l'inciter à continuer de lui parler.**

\- Tu peux me regarder … Lily-Jolie ?

\- …, **tournant légèrement son regard vers lui**

\- Tu dois être mal à l'aise dans cette armoire, tu ne veux pas allée dans le lit ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- …

\- Elle ne parle pas ! **Se souvenu-t-il**

\- Non, **confirma Dorcas,** mais elle hoche la tête pour répondre.

\- Tu veux que je t'amène jusqu'à ton lit ?

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- C'est mieux pour toi si tu t'allonge sur le matelas, tu vas avoir des courbatures de partout si tu reste comme ça toute la nuit. Et puis personne ne te fera du mal, tu es en sécurité.

\- … **levant légèrement la tête**

\- Nous voulons que ton bien et tout commence avec un bon matelas … tu me le disais toujours à Poudlard, tu t'en souviens ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Allé vient par là, je te ramène dans ton lit. **Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras**

 **D'abord hésitante, elle ne s'avança pas directement vers lui. Puis leurs mains se touchèrent et la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Quand il l'eut dans les bras, il fut choqué de penser qu'il ne portait qu'une plume, elle était si maigre contrairement il y a quatre an, il pouvait presque sentir ses os sur ses doigts. Il avait peur de la laisser tomber et de la briser en mille morceaux. Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Lily Evans n'était pas faible mais forte. Malgré toutes les chutes qu'elle a subit, elle se relevait toujours de plus en plus forte. Et il savait qu'elle redeviendrai aussi forte qu'avant … même si ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps !**

 **Quand il la déposa sur le lit, elle détacha ses bras de sa nuque et les ramena vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et coinça ses bras entre son buste et ses jambes qu'elle avait ramenée vers elle.**

\- C'est quoi ces griffures sur son bras ? **Fit Dorcas pour elle même**

 **James regarda les bras de Lily et il constata également qu'ils étaient griffés jusqu'au sang. La patiente se les gratta et James lui prit les mains afin que cela n'empire pas.**

 **Dorcas en profita pour s'approcher d'elle et de les regarder.**

\- Ça n'y était pas ce matin quand je l'ai examinée, ni quand elle était avec Caroline. Lily tu t'es fais ça toute seule ?

\- …, **regardant ailleurs**

\- Lily ? **Dit Dorcas**

 **Mais la rousse resta silencieuse, alors Dorcas alla chercher du désinfectant et une serviette. Quand elle revenu, James lui céda sa place et la médicommage commença à tapoter les avant de la jeune femme. Mais Lily les ramena vers elle en gémissant.**

\- C'est normal que ça pique, c'est du désinfectant. **L'informa-t-elle**

 **Elle reprit les bras et tapota le plus délicatement possible, Lily se laissa faire en regarda ses mains. Dorcas remarqua que les plaies étaient légèrement profonde et dés qu'elle passait la serviette quelque goutte de sang firent surface. Elle demanda à James de continuer l'action pendant qu'elle aille chercher des bandages. Lily n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre quand Dorcas lui enroula ses avant bras.**

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte en tout cas. **Dit-elle**

 **Quand elle termina le deuxième bras, elle aida Lily à s'allonger et lui remonta la couverture sur elle. Et elle prit James par le bras afin de s'éloigner.**

\- Eh bien pour qu'elle se mutile ainsi veut dire qu'elle a réellement vécut l'enfer pendant ces quatre ans.

\- Elle dit qui avait pu la garder enfermée ?

\- Non, mais Caroline à retrouver une baguette et pense avoir une théorie de ceux qui ont dû la malmenée … et encore malmenée doit être un doux euphémisme. Je dirai même qu'elle a dû être torturée. Je ne peux pas la laisser cette nuit. Rentre chez toi et prévient Lila de ma part.

\- Et si tu te fais prendre ?

\- Je me débrouillerai pour que ce ne soit pas le cas !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, tous les membres de l'Ordre furent convoqués par Dumbledore qui a été avertit par Dorcas du retour de Lily. Tous arrivèrent au nouveau QG, qui était la maison des Potter. En entrant dans le manoir tous ressentir de la peine d'entrer dans un lieu qui appartenait à de brillant sorciers.**

 **Ils allèrent tous dans le salon pour prendre place. Ils discutèrent tous jusqu'à que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et tous les membres regardaient en cette direction. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore ils se figèrent sur place en voyant Sirius et Caroline en compagnie d'une rousse qui avait le regard vers le sol. Ils étaient suivit par Dorcas et Marlène et retirèrent leur cape. Alice et Remus furent les premiers à se lever.**

\- Lily ? **Dit Alice en allant vers elle**

\- Alice, elle a besoin de calme. **Lui dit Marlène.** Le professeur Dumbledore et Dorcas vont nous donner des explications.

 **Alice continua de regarder son amie jusqu'à que Remus posa une main sur son épaule. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir tandis que Caroline aida sa meilleure amie à monter les escaliers.**

 **Sirius, Marlène et Dorcas les rejoignirent et Sirius remarqua que son jeune frère était également présent, ce qui le surprit grandement.**

\- Tu fais partis de l'Ordre ?

\- Il me semble que c'est pour la bonne cause et en voyant Lily Evans, je pense que je ne me suis pas trompé en vous prêtant maint forte. **Répondit Regulus.** Et puis je veux que ma fille puisse vivre dans un monde qui ne sois pas à l'afflux d'une guerre

 **Sirius fit un oui de la tête et les membres eurent des questions pleins la tête depuis qu'ils avaient vu leur ancienne collègue. Puis James et Willow arrivèrent suivit du professeur Dumbledore. D'un coup de baguette, James prépara du thé pour tous le monde et les tasses vinrent se poser devant chaque sorciers.**

\- Bonjour à tous, comme vous l'avez vu miss Evans nous est revenu comme par magie … c'est le cas de le dire. **Commença le directeur de Poudlard.** Mais pour plus de précisions, je vais laisser miss Meadowes prendre la parole. **Dit-il en s'asseyant pendant que Dorcas se leva**

\- Lily est revenue il y a quelques jours, elle a été retrouver par l'enfant de Mr et Mrs Weasley dans leur village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Le jeune garçon a donc vu qu'elle était en détresse et s'est empressé de la ramener chez lui ne se doutant pas si elle était une moldue ou une sorcière puisque nous avons réussit à ne pas ébruiter l'affaire quand elle a disparut. Elle a donc passée la nuit chez les Weasley avant que Mr Weasley ne la ramène à Ste Mangouste et me demande de l'examiner. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda Minerva McGonagall inquiète pour son ancienne élève favoris**

\- Eh bien, elle a des blessures physique très importante sur tous le corps mais elle est également … déboussolée. Elle ne prononce pas le moindre mot donc on ne sait rien de ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver durant ces quatre années. Mais elle communique en hochant la tête et elle n'a pas reçut un sortilège d'Amnésie. Elle a été sous alimentée et elle était déshydratée.

\- Elle donné un indice sur qui a bien pu l'enlever ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Non, mais Caroline pense avoir une théorie qui est très probable.

\- Qui est ? **Demanda Damian**

\- J'ai prévenue Caroline une fois que j'ai examinée Lily, je ne voulais pas la laissée, seule. Caroline est donc restée avec elle a tenter de lui parler, de la faire manger et de la faire boire. En voulant lui donner un verre d'eau, Caroline a remarquée une baguette que Lily avait avec elle, immédiatement elle l'a reconnu mais tout de même demandée la confirmation à Ollivander. Et ces doutes ont été bien réel.

\- A qui appartenait cette baguette ? **Demanda James**

 **Dorcas regarda les trois Maraudeurs et grimaça.**

\- Peter Pettigrew

 **Elle vit Remus baissé la tête, Sirius regarder droit devant lui en serrant les poing et James la regarder elle comme si elle était une bête de foire. C'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient de Peter depuis que ce dernier avait montré son vrai visage en les trahissant. Dorcas ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua sa tirade.**

\- Donc Caroline pense que Lily a dû être enlevée par des mangemorts le 19 décembre 1979 et qu'elle a réussit à s'enfuir. Pour l'explication de la baguette de Pettigrew, il devait sûrement la surveiller ce jour là et comme nous le savons, il n'a jamais été douée pour ça ! Lily a du facilement lui échapper des yeux quelques secondes avant de lui voler sa baguette. **Termina Dorcas.**

 **Le silence s'installa dans le salon.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A l'étage, Lily était assise sur le canapé qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle regardait le jardin du manoir Potter. Caroline la regarda perdue dans ses pensées tout en rangeant de vieux vêtements que Lily possédait et que Caroline avait gardée quand elles passaient les journées ensemble. La journaliste avait tout de même garder la robe de sorcière noire de Lily afin de regarder de plus prêt, si il n'y avait pas d'indice. Afin de faire passer Lily inaperçu, Caroline avait opté pour des vêtements sobre et pas trop voyant.**

\- Voilà j'ai rangé tes affaires dans le placard.

\- …

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire où à manger ?

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

 **Caroline ne savait plus quoi faire. Il y avait milles questions qui lui tapaient dans la tête mais Lily ne parlerai pas. Alors elle tenta de trouver quelque chose de moins stressant à faire. C'est alors que la brune regarda la longue chevelure de sa meilleure amie et tout d'un coup elle eut une idée.**

\- Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux ?

\- … **la regardant**

\- Enfin les pointes, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être abîmés.

\- … **regardant la longueur de ses cheveux**

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Super !

 **Caroline alla chercher les ciseaux et une brosse à cheveux qu'elle plaça sur le rebords du lavabo dans la salle de bain qui était adjacente à la chambre. Puis elle retourna dans la chambre où Lily n'avait pas bougée d'un iota.**

\- Par contre je suis obligée de te mouiller les cheveux si je veux bien égaliser la longueur. Tu viens dans la salle de bain ?

 **Lily se leva et alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie devant la porte de la salle de bain. Caroline fit apparaître un tabouret et la fit asseoir en pendant la tête en avant. Elle régla la température de l'eau et commença à mouiller les cheveux roux de Lily qui frissonna au contact de l'eau. Puis la journaliste lui passa un coup de shampoing et après-shampoing avant de les rincer. Puis avec une serviette, Caroline essora les cheveux roux mais la serviette était trop courte.**

\- T'as vraiment les cheveux très long. **Sourit-elle**

 **Puis elle redressa Lily et la plaça devant le miroir. Quand la rousse vit les ciseaux, elle se tendit brusquement. Caroline s'en rendit compte et la rassura.**

\- C'est juste pour te couper les cheveux rien de plus ! Je préfère le faire à la manière moldue que sorcière au moins je suis certaine que je ne te raterai pas !

 **Lily la regarda avant de se détendre au fur et à mesure. Puis Caroline prit la brosse et la passa dans la longue chevelure de feu. Elle fit en sorte que Lily resta droite et prit les ciseaux pour commencer à couper les pointes. Puis par une envie soudaine, Caroline demanda à Lily si elle pouvait se faire un petit plaisir avec ses cheveux. Sa meilleure amie fit un oui de la tête et donc Caroline prit des mèches pour les mettre devant le visage de Lily et les coupa juste en dessous de ses sourcils. Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, Caroline sécha les cheveux de Lily qui lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille et une frange couvrait son large front.**

 **En se regardant dans le miroir, Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et et s'avança de plus près afin de regarder son reflet.**

\- Ça te plaît ? **Demanda Caroline.** J'ai toujours voulus te voir avec une frange, bon je l'ai pas fait trop courte comme ça tu pourras toujours la mettre sur le coté, si elle t'énerve devant les yeux. Et pour la longueur, j'ai bien respecté à ce que ce ne soit pas un grand changement ! Comme ça tu as toujours les cheveux long et …

 **La jeune femme cesse de parler puisque sa meilleure amie venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise de ce nouvel exploit, Caroline répondit à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.**

\- Dois-je en conclure que ça te plaît ? **Demanda Caroline en la regardant**

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Eh bien, moi qui voulais reprendre ce dossier, **dit Maugrey,** je pense que j'ai de bonne bases pour partir sur de nouvelles pistes.

 **L'auror se leva, salua tous les membres de l'Ordre et s'en alla pour rouvrir le dossier de la disparition de Lily en ayant en tête toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle a été enlevée et pourquoi elle alors qu'auparavant, les mangemorts n'avaient pas effectuer de kidnapping. Seulement une question venait d'entrer dans sa tête, si elle avait été leur prisonnière durant quatre ans, alors elle devait savoir des informations primordiale pour aboutir à cette guerre infernale : qu'avait-elle apprit ?**

 **Il transplana jusqu'au bureau des aurors où, comme à son habitude, il grogna dés qu'on le saluait. Ensuite il entra dans son bureau où il s'enferma et sortis de son tiroir deux dossiers où il y avait marqué « Affaire Evans » et « Affaire Potter ». Pendant que Dorcas raconta le retour de Lily, l'auror avait eut une idée, certes saugrenue, mais il pensa que ces deux dossiers avaient un lien … il fallait juste découvrir lequel. En plus des dossiers, il prit les notes des différentes pistes qu'avait effectué Euphémia Potter et les notes de son ancien directeur.**

 **Comme tous ses collègues qui sont membre de l'Ordre, avoir revu la jeune femme lui avait glacé le sang mais lui avait aussi donné de nouveaux espoirs pour que cette guerre se termine enfin. C'est donc avec son légendaire savoir de recherche qu'il examina les différents documents qui était étalés sur le bureaux.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand Maugrey s'en alla, Dumbledore se leva à son tour et présenta Regulus comme nouveau membre de l'Ordre et annonça aussi que leur espion qui était un agent double dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait bientôt leur donner de nouvelles informations sur les activités des mangemorts.**

 **Un espion dont l'identité est restée caché pour sa propres sécurité. Si les mangemorts avaient eu vente qu'ils avaient un traite parmi eux … ils le tuerai, l'Ordre perdrai un atout précieux de savoir les projets des adeptes de la magie noire et un sorcier talentueux.**

 **Une fois ces annonces terminés, ils passèrent en revu toutes les surveillances que les membres avaient effectués ces dernières semaines. Comme elle a été désignée, ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui en note tous ce qui est dit. Elle écrivit soigneusement chaque mot et chaque remarque qui sont prononcés.**

 **Enfin quand la réunion se termina, Dumbledore les remercia et se rendit vers les escaliers. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de voir son ancienne élève et de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver. Quand il se trouva devant la porte de la chambre, il frappa quelques coups et aussitôt le regard de Caroline se posa sur lui tandis que celui de Lily était toujours dirigé vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue incroyable sur l'immense jardin du manoir Potter.**

\- Pourrai-je rester seul à seul avec Lily s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr professeur ! **Répondit la brune**

 **Elle embrassa Lily sur le front et laissa le professeur Dumbledore et Lily seuls. Le vieux sorcier alla s'asseoir devant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas tournée son regard vers lui. Ainsi, le directeur de Poudlard pu détailler son ancienne élève de ses propres yeux.**

 **Comme leur avait dit Dorcas, le jeune femme avait beaucoup maigris, ses lèvres légèrement desséchées prouvèrent le manque d'hydratation même si elles retrouvaient de plus en plus une couleur normale, ses mains faisait ressortir les os ce qui marque le manque de nourriture, le regard autrefois espiègle semblait être prêt à fondre en larme et aucun sourire vint se présenter sur ce doux visage. Effectivement, Dumbledore put remarquer que les blessures de Lily n'avaient rien à voir au physique mais bel et bien au mental … une blessure psychologique dont il faudra des mois pour les soigner.**

\- Bonjour Lily ! **Salua-t-il**

\- … **le regardant enfin**

\- Bon retour parmi nous !

\- …

\- Comment vas-tu ?

 **Elle ne répondit pas mais leva ses propres mains pour les poser de part eu d'autres de sa tête. Albus se demanda ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire et il suivit le regard vert émeraude de la jeune femme qui était sur sa baguette. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle fixait, il la regarda attentivement en se demandant si elle voulait réellement subir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle fit donc un oui de la tête et Albus pesa le pour et le contre.**

 **Si elle l'invitait à entrer dans sa tête cela voulait dire qu'elle avait des informations à lui dire. Mais il pourrai aussi découvrir les moments sombres qu'elle a vécut et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir autant. Si il entrait dans sa tête alors il pourrai comprendre pourquoi a elle a été enlevée. Mais il y aurai aussi des images qui la perturberont. Si il entrait dans sa tête alors il pourrai peut-être découvrir un indice. Mais comme toujours cela lui ferai du mal de revivre son passé.**

 **Entrer dans la tête des gens était certes efficace mais c'était douloureux surtout qu'on forçait à y pénétrer. La victime qui essayerai de se protéger pourrai en mourir et cela Albus Dumbledore voulait l'éviter.**

\- Au lieu de me faire entrer dans ta tête tu pourrai me donner tes souvenirs, c'est mieux tu ne pense pas ?

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- Lily …

 **Mais elle s'empara de la baguette et la lui tendit ! A contre cœur, Dumbledore prit sa baguette, ils se levèrent et firent face. Puis le vieux sorcier réajusta ses lunettes à demie lune et pointa sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La dernière fois qu'il s'était baladé dans les rues Moldus, il était avec une sang-de-bourbe. Certes elle avait de bonne qualités mais elle était bien trop curieuse, malgré les avertissement qu'il lui donnait, elle n'avait pas hésiter à entrer dans son bureau et de fouiller tous les papiers qu'il cachait à l'époque. Durant trois ans, il avait vécut comme un simple moldu sans savoir que l'une des filles de la moldue était une sorcière. Quelle a été sa surprise quand il a apprit cette information. Et suite à la mort de la moldue et de celui qui fut son premier époux, il avait décidé de prendre en charge cette née-moldue et de faire d'elle l'une des leurs. Mais elle avait catégoriquement refuser et s'était enfuit avec son sois-disant fiancé et amis pour être loin de lui.**

\- Bonjour excusez moi, je cherche cette jeune femme l'auriez vous vu ? **Demanda-t-il à une passante**

\- Non, veuillez m'excusez. **Dit la passante après avoir regardée la photo**

 **Il détestait les moldus mais il devait admettre que quand cela touchait une disparition, ils étaient disponible même si cela ne durait pas longtemps. Il avait une belle brochette de sang-de-bourbe à sa porté, il pouvait faire un carnage à lui tout seul … mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait retrouver celle qui s'était enfuit depuis plusieurs jours maintenant même si il ne savait pas pourquoi son Maître la voulait à tout prix alors qu'elle était comme les autres. Il avait donc prit la seule photo qu'il avait sous la main, mais c'était une photo sorcière, il avait donc jeter un sortilège de Dissimulation afin que pour les moldus, il ne s'agisse d'une photo normale.**

\- Veuillez-m'excusez, je suis à la recherche de ma belle-fille, c'est elle sur la photo. Elle disparut depuis des jours et je suis sans nouvelle d'elle. L'avez-vous vu ? **Demanda-t-il à un passant accompagné d'un garçon**

\- Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparut ? **Demanda le passant**

\- Un peu plus d'une quinzaine de jours je dirai. S'il vous plaît, sa mère est très inquiète et elle ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est de la revoir passer la porte de la maison.

\- Vous êtes allé voir les autorités ?

\- La police ? Oui c'est même la première chose que j'ai faite mais je fais tout de même des recherches de mon coté !

\- J'aurai aimé vous aider mais … je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Merci quand même. **Dit-il en s'éloignant**

\- Si jamais je la retrouve, comment pourrai-je vous contacter ?

\- Envoyer une lettre au Domaine Marssen, et au dos vous mettrez veuillez mettre à l'attention de Richard Marssen.

\- Comme se nomme-t-elle ?

\- Lily !

 **Le passant affirma de la tête tandis que l'homme s'éloigna. Il regarda l'homme et tenta de s'imprimer son visage dans sa tête pour pouvoir l'identité. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand une petite main tira son manteau.**

\- Papa, la fille sur la photo, ce n'était pas la fille que Bill a ramené à la maison ? **Demanda son fils**

\- Si, tu as tout à fait raison Percy c'était bien elle ! Rentrons, ta mère va s'inquiéter et je dois allé voir quelqu'un !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand il revint à la réalité, il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour trier les images qu'il avait aperçut. Mais le tri se fit rapidement il aida son ancienne élève qui était à genoux en pleurant. Il l'aida à se lever et l'asseoir sur le lit. Il rangea sa baguette et prit place à ses côtés.**

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête hésitante**

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- …

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me donner de souvenir. Mais sache que je vais étudier ce que j'ai vu et ainsi nous commencerons les recherches. Maintenant repose toi tu en a besoin, tu es en sécurité maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici ! **La rassura-t-il**

 **Elle répondit par un hochement de tête et Dumbledore s'en alla pendant qu'elle s'allongea sur le lit fixant le plafond des yeux. Dumbledore la regarda encore une fois inquiet de ce qu'il avait vu mais elle lui avait permit d'apprendre l'existence d'une information capital … une information qui pourrai bientôt mettre fin au règne présumé de Lords Voldemort. Mais avant toute chose il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec l'un de ses professeurs.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ce soir là, Harper embrassa Remus puisqu'il allait passer la soirée en compagnie de James et Sirius à faire on ne sait quoi. Depuis que le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs était partit, les trois autres restaient souvent entre eux au point de passer deux jours sans donner de nouvelles. Généralement ils se retrouvaient dans la grande maison de Sirius et personne ne vint les déranger.**

 **C'est donc comme tous les mois, que Remus accompagna Harper jusqu'au cottage pour y passer ces deux jours en compagnie de Willow. Et cette fois-ci elles avaient du pain dur la planche puisque la jeune femme avait prévu d'avancer dans les préparatifs du mariage, si il avait bien comprit. Dés qu'il sortit du jardin de la maison de son meilleur ami, il transplana et arriva à Pré-Au-Lard et prit la direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Quand il arriva jusqu'à la chambre se situant à l'étage, ses deux amis y étaient présent et ils attendirent patiemment que la lune soit au zénith pour passer une nouvelle nuit à errer dans la foret interdite.**

 **Puis Remus commença à sentir des crampes dans tous son corps et la dernière chose qu'il vit c'est de voir ses amis se transformer respectivement en cerf et en chien tandis que son corps se métamorphosa au fur et à mesure des minutes.**

 **Comme d'habitude, les yeux de Remus étaient les même mais l'esprit était devenu plus bestial, sauvage et féroce. Il suivit le cerf qui entreprit sa descente pour se défouler à travers les arbres suivit du chien qui aboya pour donner le départ à ce qui semblait être une course. De plus le vent de cette nuit de décembre se fit sentir mais aucun des trois animaux n'avaient froids au contraire ils s'amusèrent en jouant dans la neige et en essayant d'attraper les flocons qui tombèrent du ciel.**

 **Puis le chien s'arrêta et regarda le loup en le défiant du regard, aussitôt le loup comprit et tous les deux commencèrent à se battre gentiment avec le regard attentif du cerf prêt à intervenir si ça devenait bien top dangereux. Ce fut ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, il y avait des petites bagarres, des courses folles dans la forets mais aussi des jeux dans la neige. Ce n'est au petite lueur du matin que le cerf et le chien obligèrent le loup à reprendre le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante et quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, le loup s'effondra sur le lit laissant la place à l'humain qui reprenait le dessus.**

 **Remus s'évanouit tandis que James et Sirius le portèrent à bout de bras jusqu'à la maison de se dernier où ils l'allongèrent dans la chambre d'ami avant qu'ils n'aillent eux aussi s'allonger afin de profiter du peu d'heures qui leur restaient pour dormir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ce soir là, Caroline resta au manoir Potter pour y passer la nuit. Elle avait donc préparer une bonne soupe afin de se réchauffée et de voir si Lily allait se nourrir. Mais la jeune femme n'avait même pas prit une seule cuillère de son assiette mais restait tout de même à table pour tenir compagnie à Caroline.**

 **Tout en dégustant sa soupe, Caroline était inquiète de voir que Lily refusait toujours de se nourrir, mais Dorcas avait été formelle, si elle ne mangeait pas de son plein gré, la médicommage sera obliger de la nourrir par des tuyaux. Alors la brune avait tout fait pour que la rousse mange mais c'était peine perdue. Quand elles terminèrent le repas, Lily remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit et Caroline se prépara une tasse de thé et prit place sur le canapé songeuse. Aussitôt ses pensées allèrent dans ses souvenirs d'enfances qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit en se souvenant de quatre cent coups qu'elles avaient fait, elle grimaça quand en se souvenant de la première disputes qu'elles avaient eu, elle ricana quand elle se souvenu du jour sa meilleure amie lui avait dévoilée qu'elle avait enfin dit oui pour sortir avec James et elle sourit de nouveau quand elle se souvenu du jour où Lily lui avait annoncée leur prochain mariage et qu'elle ne voyait que sa meilleure amie pour être sa demoiselle d'honneur.**

 **Après les sourires, les grimaces et les ricanements, Caroline laissa couler des larmes en se demandant ce qui se serai passé, si Lily n'avait pas été enlevée. James et elle seraient mariés et peut-être même déjà parents d'un ou deux enfants. Lily aurait pu vivre la grossesse d'Alice, elle aurait sans doute soutenue Mary dans sa grossesse difficile, elle serai peut-être devenu soit guérisseuse ou médicommage ou alors elle aurait peut-être ouvert cette école pour les petits sorciers en bas-âge comme elle en a toujours rêver.**

 **Tant d'opportunités et de merveilleuses nouvelles lui ont été volé pour laisser place à des choses horribles qui ne s'effaceront sans doute jamais.**

 **Caroline essuya ses larmes et oublia ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Lily était revenu par miracle et il était hors de question qu'on vienne lui faire du mal à nouveau.**

* * *

 ** _Voici pour ce mois-ci mes loulous. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sachez que la partie que j'ai adoré écrire était celle où James retrouve Lily dans l'armoire._**

 ** _J'espère lire vox reviews ... enfin si vous en mettez ^^_**

 ** _A la prochaine_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	4. Bon anniversaire Mary !

_**Bonjour mes loulous, comment ça va ? Alors au moment où je vous corrige ce chapitre, il pleut comme pas possible. Je déteste la pluie ... surtout à cause de mes cheveux (la malédiction d'avoir les cheveux bouclés [yeux désespérés]).**_ _ **Je tiens aussi à vous dire que le chapitre 17 est finit que je pourrai passer au 18. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire complète je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les 30 chapitres ... mais bon faut que je revois mon plan et là je serai capable de vous donner une approximation [grand sourire]**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes loulous**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf pour les OC **_

* * *

_**Merci à miss-Sawyer pour sa review**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé du précédent chapitre :**_ James est allé avec Dorcas à Ste Mangouste alors que les visites sont terminées depuis plusieurs heures, il put donc voir l'état de son ancienne fiancé. Même si elle l'avait prévenu, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Lily aussi maigre et aussi apeurée. Par la même occasion, Dorcas remarque que Lily est capable de se mutiler quand celle-ci peut-être seule et décide donc de passer la nuit à Ste Mangouste. Quelque jours plus tard, Lily est revenu et est donc sous la protection de l'Ordre dans le nouveau QG, chez les parents de James. Ainsi Dorcas leur résume le retour de Lily et la théorie de Caroline qui est allé chez Ollivander. Alastor Maugrey profite donc d'avoir de nouvelles données pour reprendre le dossier de la disparition de Lily, autrefois tenue par Euphémia la mère de James, tout en voulant élucider le meurtre des Potter car l'Auror pense qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même enquête. Quand la réunion se termine, Dumbledore est allé voir Lily et aussitôt la jeune femme eut une attitude étrange et lui demanda, en lui montrant sa baguette, d'entrer dans sa tête. Au début le directeur de Poudlard refuse mais la jeune rousse ne lui laissa pas le choix. Alors à contre cœur, il entra dans la tête de son ancienne élève et découvrit donc tous ce qu'elle savait. Il lui promit donc que maintenant elle était en sécurité et qu'ils allaient tous faire pour gagner cette guerre maintenant qu'ils avaient de nouvelles cartes en mains. Dans les rues moldues, Richard a pour mission de retrouver sa belle-fille et il demande donc au passant si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Mais sans le savoir il tomba sur un sorcier et son fils qui reconnurent la jeune femme qui étaient venue chez eux et aussitôt Arthur Weasley décida d'aller voir Dumbledore prochainement. De plus c'est le soir de la pleine lune, Harper qui n'est pas au courant pour la condition de Remus, son petit ami, va passer la soirée avec Willow, qui ignore également la lycanthropie du Maraudeur. Tandis que les trois Maraudeurs vont gambader dans la forêt interdite, comme autrefois. Caroline quant à elle décida de rester au manoir Potter pour veiller sur Lily, et elle se remémore donc les moment qu'elle avait raté durant quatre ans ce qui amena Caroline à pleurer à chaude larmes.

* * *

 **.**

 **4 – Bon anniversaire Mary !**

 **.**

 **Bien décidée à profiter de sa journée, Mary se leva de son lit. La petite fille qui était dans son ventre lui donna un coup et la future maman posa une main sur son ventre rond en souriant. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la fenêtre où les volets s'ouvrirent tous seuls et laissèrent échapper la lumière de la journée qu'était ce 24 décembre. Aujourd'hui elle fêtait ses 24 ans et elle était bien décidée à le passer avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis octobre. Lentement, elle se leva enfila son peignoir autour de ses épaules et entreprit de descendre les marches précautionneusement. Elle croisa Lopa, l'elfe de maison, qui avait été engagé afin de lui tenir compagnie.**

\- Bonjour Lopa.

\- Lopa vous salue maîtresse. Lopa souhaite également un joyeux anniversaire à miss McDonald pour son anniversaire.

\- Je te remercie. **Lui sourit-elle**

\- Mais la maîtresse ne devrai pas être débout. Lopa est ici pour veiller sur vous !

\- Je vais bien, et puis un peu de marche ne me fera pas de mal ! Par contre peux-tu me préparer du lait de coco ?

\- Bien, sûr, Lopa s'en occupe tout de suite maîtresse !

\- Merci !

 **Elle alla rejoindre le salon où Regulus était sur le canapé avec la Gazette à la main. Quand il sentit le canapé s'affaisser, il tourna le regard et découvrit sa petite-amie. Il lui fit un regard frustré et pour toute réponse, elle haussa des épaules. Il secoua donc la tête et déposa le journal sur ses genoux avant se passer son bras gauche sur les épaules de la jeune femme.**

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! **Dit-il**

\- Merci !

 **Il lui embrassa la joue et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Au même moment, Lopa arriva avec le lait de coco. Elle le remercia et l'elfe s'en alla en cuisine. Elle bu une gorgée et le bébé donna un nouveau.**

\- Je crois qu'elle aime le lait de coco ! **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- Eh bien, ce sera la seule. Dans ma famille c'est pas vraiment ce dont on raffole, j'y suis allergique et Sirius quant à lui dés qu'il voit marqué « Lait de coco », il s'enfuit pour vomir ! **Dit-il en la faisant rire**

\- Je suis contente que tu ai fais la paix avec ton frère !

\- Moi aussi, je pensais que ça allait être plus complexe que je ne le pensais mais … finalement il a juste suffit que nous discutions tous les deux pour repartir de zéro.

\- Tant …

 **Des coups se firent entendre et Lopa alla ouvrir aux visiteurs, puis il les conduit jusqu'au salon. Les futurs parents se retournèrent et ils aperçurent leurs amis chargés de plusieurs ballons et cadeaux.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **Demanda-t-elle surprise**

\- Avant de te répondre je voudrai juste prendre dans mes bras celle qui deviendra sûrement ma belle-sœur. Joyeux anniversaire sœurette ! **Dit Sirius en joignant le geste à la parole.** Tiens c'est un cadeaux pour toi ! **Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un cadeau**

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes ici car Regulus voulait te faire cette surprise ! **Ajouta Caroline en souriant**

 **Mary regarda le jeune homme qui haussa des épaules. Elle le remercia en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue et tous leurs amis vinrent la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme remarqua qu'il manquait une personne à l'appel.**

\- Alice n'est pas là ?

\- Non, **répondit Franck.** Apparemment Regulus ne t'as rien mais …

\- Evans est revenue comme par magie et Alice est restée avec elle ! **Termina Willow**

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Mary la fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Tous la foudroyèrent du regard mais c'était Regulus qui lui adressait le regard le plus froids. Si il avait conviés les amis de Mary c'était pour son anniversaire mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse apprendre le retour de celle qui avait été une grande amie. Celle qui l'avait défendu bec et ongle quand des Serpentards s'en prenaient à elle et celle qui l'avait soutenue quand tous Poudlard avait apprit que lui Regulus Black, fier sang-pur, fréquentait une traite à son sang.**

 **Il sentis la main lourde de son frère sur son épaule et le plus jeune Black regarda son aîné qui fit un « non » de la tête pour qu'il ne se mette pas en colère. Contre toute attente, ce fut James qui haussa le ton.**

\- Eh bien Willow quel tact !

\- Ben quoi ? **Demanda cette dernière.** Elle allait le savoir de toute façon !

\- C'est vrais mais sa fin de grossesse est difficile, tu ne veux tout de même pas que leur enfant naisse prématurément ! **Dit-il en croisant les bras.**

\- Non … bien sûr que non ! **Dit-elle honteuse**

\- La prochaine fois essaye de faire attention !

\- Lily est … de retour ? **Dit Mary hésitante**

\- Oui, **lui confirma Zachary, son meilleur ami.**

\- C'est du lait de coco que je sens ? **Demanda Sirius en regardant la tasse de Mary**

 **La jeune femme regarda son verre et sourit avant de reporter ses yeux vers Sirius et lui tendit le verre.**

\- T'en veux ? **Sourit-elle**

\- Je vais vomir ! **Dit-il en partant**

 **Regulus rigola en baissant la tête tandis que James et Remus affichèrent un grand sourire moqueur sur leur visage. Les trois jeunes hommes savaient que Sirius avait posé cette question afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait tendue. Une atmosphère qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter pour Mary.**

 **Avec l'aide de Marlène, Mary alla s'habiller tandis que Lopa organisa la table pour le repas d'anniversaire. Tandis que Regulus alla chercher des amuses bouches, il croisa James qui sortait des WC. Tous les deux se fixèrent longuement avant que le jeune Black prenne la parole.**

\- Merci de t'être interposé tout à l'heure

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est même normal. Sa grossesse n'est pas facile et c'est son anniversaire alors vaut mieux pas contrarier une jeune femme enceinte.

 **Le silence retomba à nouveau. Puis James s'avança vers le jeune Black qui releva la tête.**

\- Je voulais vous remercier Mary et toi pour votre soutient suite à …

\- C'est normal. J'ai dû travailler avec Mrs Potter au Ministère et je dois dire qu'elle était une femme formidable en affaire !

\- C'est gentil, si jamais un jour tu as besoin de quoi que soit pour Mary, ton enfant où même pour toi, tu peux me faire signe !

 **Surprit de cette invitation qui peut déboucher sur une amitié, Regulus regarda James afin de voir si il se moque de lui. Mais il semblerai que depuis le décès de ses parents, l'héritier de la famille Potter n'ait plus goût à faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût. C'est donc avec un sourire ironique mais néanmoins amusé que Regulus croisa les bras et dit.**

\- Même si j'ai été à Serpentard ?

\- Pour cette époque là, on va dire que j'étais le garçon le plus idiot que tous les l'univers magique ait pu connaître. J'essaye maintenant de m'améliorer. **Répondit-il en affirmant ses dires d'un hochement de tête.** Alors ? **Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main**

\- Merci, **répondit Regulus en acceptant la poignet de main.** Et c'est pareil pour toi si jamais tu veux que je veille sur Lily Evans !

\- C'est gentil !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans un grand manoir lugubre et froids, une belle femme à la chevelure blonde portait son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'amena faire une sieste bien mérité après un copieux repas avec les membres de la famille Black. Les discussions vantaient surtout les prouesses du Mage Noirs et les moyens multiples d'exercer la magie noire. Puis la conversations vint houleuse quand Bellatrix Lestrange fit un bref commentaire sur trois personnes ayant été membre de leur famille. Elle avait osée annoncer les rumeurs suivantes sur Sirius sur le fait qu'il fréquentait une née-moldue plusieurs fois, la rumeur sur Regulus qui disait qu'il allait être père d'une petite fille et des rumeurs sur sa propres sœur Andromeda qui avait rejoint le département des affaires divers de sorciers délinquant. Trois personnes qui avaient osé défier la noble famille Black en voulant se battre contre leurs idéaux que cette grande famille idolâtrait.**

 **Narcissa Malefoy née Black, n'avaient prononcée aucuns mots et s'étaient contentée de veiller sur l'assiette de son fils de trois ans, Drago. Depuis qu'elle était mère, elle ne rêvait de qu'une chose : que son fils ne soit pas entraîné dans une guerre sans merci. Au début elle avait un certain mépris pour les nés-moldus mais elle ne les haïssait pas comme la plupart de sa famille. Elle était d'accord avec les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle a toujours refusée de devenir une mangemorte comme sa sœur aînée qui ne jurait que par le Mage Noir. Mais plus les années passèrent depuis sa sortie de Poudlard en 1973, plus elle pensa que certaines actions des mangemorts étaient violentes mais en étant une femme distinguée, elle n'avaient rien dit. Puis ses opinions avaient changées quand elle apprit qu'elle et son époux Lucius allaient avoir un enfant. Elle voulait le meilleur pour lui et c'est quand il est né qu'elle comprit en partie pourquoi Andromeda, son autre sœur aînée étaient contre les idéaux de leur famille.**

 **Mais ce qui la fit changer d'avis fut une personne en particulier et dont elle avait la responsabilité durant plusieurs mois. Une personne qui était comme elle, une personne douce et qui avait beaucoup d'amour à donner à un enfant. C'est pourquoi elle avait cachée une chose importante à son époux pour la première fois. Une chose qui peut lui être fatidique mais qui, pour elle, en valait la peine !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le petit Neville, âgé de trois ans se trouvait dans la salle à manger entrain de faire des dessins qui s'animaient dés que le petit garçon eut retirer le crayon de couleur du parchemin. A face de lui se trouvait Lily qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du fils de Franck et Alice. Aussitôt qu'elle eut rencontrer le garçon, Lily avait remarquée qu'il ressemblait à Alice mais avait le même caractère que son père. Elle ne pouvais empêcher d'afficher un sourire quand le petit garçon cassait sa mine de crayon.**

 **Neville leva enfin ses yeux sur elle et tous les deux ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le garçon lui tendit un bout de parchemin vierge. Elle le prit et elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un bout de papier. Puis une idée vint dans son esprit et elle saisit donc un crayon noir et commença à faire des traits.**

 **Alice qui était dans la cuisine avec Sadhy, l'elfe qui a servit la famille Potter depuis la naissance de James, entrain de ranger la vaisselle, s'étonna de ne plus entendre un bruit venant de la salle à manger. Elle reposa donc l'assiette et se rendit dans la pièce où elle vit son fils et son amie courber sur un bout de parchemin un crayon en main. Elle regarda Lily en fronçant les sourcils et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre la rousse si concentrée.**

\- Alors les dessins cela est où ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Z'ai preque finis ! **Répondit son fils**

 **Mais Lily n'avait pas bougée et continuait de dessiner, Alice fronça encore plus les sourcils et se rapprocha de Lily mais les long cheveux de la rousse cachaient le contenu du parchemin. Elle haussa donc les épaules en espérant que elle verrait le dessin de Lily plus tard.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Albus Dumbledore se rendit dans un petit village du nom de Budly Babberton en espérant trouver la personne dont il recherchait la trace. En cette veille de Noël, le vieux sorcier voyait avec plaisir que les moldus avaient l'esprit en fête et que bientôt les enfants iraient se coucher pour attendre leur cadeaux qu'ils découvriront le lendemain matin.**

 **En étant dans un angle de rue, il remarqua que la porte d'un pub sorcier s'ouvrit et un sorcier ayant des cheveux poivre et sel apparaissaient et il avait une corpulence assez généreuse.**

 **Le directeur de Poudlard reconnut ce sorcier et croisa les mains derrière son dos en affichant un sourire, puis il interpella le sorcier d'un voix forte.**

\- Belle soirée pour un réveillon de Noël !

 **Le sorcier s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna légèrement. En voyant la silhouette de son vieil ami, Horace Slughorn se détendit et alla à la rencontre de son ancien collègue.**

\- Albus, mon ami comment vas-tu ?

\- A merveille et toi ?

\- Également, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec toi concernant un ancien élève …

\- Si cela concerne cet élève je ne peux t'être utile !

\- L'élève dont tu pense est celui qui a enlevée Lily Evans ton élève préférée ! **Dit-il durement**

 **Horace se figea en entendant cette information et scruta son vieil ami du regard. Puis il abdiqua et lui fait signe de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent à la petite maison de l'ancien professeur des Potions, Horace invita Albus à prendre place sur un fauteuil. Tout en amenant tasses et thé d'un coup de baguette.**

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, Lily Evans est revenue, elle va bien mais elle est fragile mentalement. Quand j'ai terminé une réunion avec l'Ordre, je suis allée la voir afin de savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver … mais hélas notre ancienne élève est muette comme une tombe. Cependant …

\- Cependant quoi Albus ?

\- Elle m'a donner des informations qui sont pour le moins surprenante de la part de Voldemort …

\- Ne prononce pas son nom dans ma demeure ! **Ordonna Slughorn**

\- Des informations que j'ai pu avoir connaissance en entrant dans sa tête …

\- Tu as fais quoi ? Sais-tu que d'entrer dans la tête d'une personne est dangeureux ? Au point que le Ministère est entrain de mettre un point une loi interdisant cet acte de barbarie. Si on entre dans la tête d'une personne celle-ci ne peut jamais s'en remettre et je ne veux point imaginer l'état mentale de miss Evans si tu me dis qu'elle est fragile ! **S'indigna Slughorn**

\- Elle m'a forcée la main, pour que j'y rentre, j'ai tenté de la convaincre mais elle est toujours aussi butée ! **Se défendit-il.** Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet ! Dans sa tête elle ma fait entendre certaines conversations entre les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même !

\- De quoi parlaient-ils ? **Demanda l'ancien professeur d'un air peu intéressé**

\- D'Horcruxes !

 **Le teint d'Horace Slughorn devint subitement blême à l'évocation de ce mot, cette forme de magie très noire dont il avait connaissance en étant ancien directeur de Serpentard. Il termina l'intégralité de son thé et fit mine de ne pas connaître ce mot.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ne jouons pas cela Horace, tu sais très bien ce que c'est un Horcruxe ! Étant son ancien directeur quand il était à Poudlard, je voudrai savoir si Voldemort ou plutôt Tom Jedusor en avait parlé. Tu étais très proche de lui, et comme tu étais son directeur, j'ai le souvenir qu'il se confiait beaucoup à toi !

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ayant tous son temps, Albus bu tranquillement sa tasse de thé et attendit patiemment que l'ancien directeur de la maison du serpent prenne la parole. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Slughorn se redressa sur son fauteuil et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux.**

\- Il … il n'est pas impossible que Jedusor soit venu me voir à la fin d'un de mes dîners festif que j'organisais à l'époque. Il m'a posé plusieurs questions sur différents types de magie qui existe.

\- A-t-il parlé d'Horcruxes ?

\- C'est possible. Il m'a demandé ce que c'était exactement et je lui ai répondu. Mais …

\- Mais …

\- Il m'a également demandé comment pouvait-on en faire un … ayant été un élève brillant je savais qu'il connaissant la réponse. Et il y a répondu tout seul … mais j'ai eu le malheur de confirmer

 **Albus regardait son vieil ami et ne fut pas étonné de savoir cette information. Horace avait certes apprit et confirmé une chose horrible à un élève mais il avait également joué son rôle de professeur … lui même des décennies auparavant il avait posé la question sur les types de magie noir à son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Mais les époques sont bien différentes, et quand Dumbledore faisait ses études, Grindelwald commençait tout juste à semer la terreur en Europe de l'Est ! Donc parler de magie noire n'était pas une punition.**

\- Pourquoi me pose-tu ces questions Albus ?

\- Eh bien ... dans la tête de miss Evans, il semblerai que Tom ai réalisé ce dont il t'avait parlé durant sa scolarité !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans son grand fauteuil devant la cheminée avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main droite. A ses pieds se trouvait Nagini et qui dormait comme une bien heureuse. Il profita de ce moment de calme avant que ses partisans arrivent en émettant des bruits insupportable. Le 31 décembre prochain, il fêterai ses 57 ans et le seul cadeau qu'il souhaitai était le retour de cette sang-de-bourbe et la mort de James Potter. Il avait de grand projet pour Lily Evans mais pour cela il attendit patiemment que Richard la ramène dés qu'il aura retrouver sa trace.**

 **Autant Voldemort que Tom Jedusor, il aimait bien la poésie. Fleamont et Euphémia Potter avaient détruit une chose dont Voldemort affectionnait particulièrement et il comptai bien se venger ! Il avait réussit à tuer les deux traîtres à leur sang il ne manquait plus que leur fils ! Et ce qu'il rendrait la mort de James Potter poétique est qu'il serai tué par la personne qu'il avait tant aimé durant sa jeunesse.**

\- M … Maître !

\- Oui Quedver ? **Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson**

\- Alecto et Amycus Carrow viennent d'arriver, ainsi … ainsi que Richard Marssen … Maître !

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! **Dit-il en se levant et suivit de près par le serpent**

 **Il afficha un sourire plus que satisfaisant … il n'y avait rien à redire, la poésie était un art merveilleux !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alors que le réveillon du 24 décembre se termina, tous les sorciers ayant passés la soirée en famille ou entre amis, retournèrent chez eux. Mais pour James c'était avant tout le premier Noël qu'il passait sans ses parents. Il décida donc de se rendre devant le caveau familiale afin de recueillir. Il se remémora tous les Noël qu'il avait passé avec eux en présence des Maraudeurs quand ceux-ci venaient au manoir Potter. Ces jours étaient remplit de sourires, d'éclats de rires et de joie. Mais durant cette première année, ces moments étaient révolue et James savait que l'an prochain il fêterai Noël comme avant mais des nouvelles choses seront prit en compte : tout d'abord, il allait épouser Willow l'été prochain si tout se passait bien et peut-être même qu'un enfant serai en route.**

 **Il avait toujours rêver d'une grande famille, en étant fils unique, il aurait tout donné pour avoir un frère ou une sœur. Et c'est dans cette solitude qu'il s'était décidé d'avoir plus de deux enfants. Une solitude qui s'est tout de même terminé le jour où il a rencontré Sirius dans le Poudlard Express en première année puis Remus durant la répartition. Chaque jour il remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné deux meilleurs amis qui avaient la capacité d'être pour lui des frères !**

 **Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque minuit et qu'il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensais sur la tombe de ses parents. Quand il décida de partir du cimetière, il pensa à aller rendre une visite à Lily qui était en compagnie du professeur McGonagall mais en voyant le manoir à proximité, il s'arrêta en la voyant à travers la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la rue principale du village. Malgré l'heure tardive, il vit qu'elle ne dormait pas … depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormit une nuit complète ? Il se le demandait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Ses magnifiques yeux vert étaient fatigués et marqués par d'épaisse poches de cernes violette sous ses yeux.**

 **Il la regarda encore de longue minutes avant de détourner son regard d'elle et de vouloir transplaner pour rentrer à Godric's Hollow. Mais au moment où il partit, il aperçut une lueur argenté prenant la forme d'un phénix. Reconnaissant ce signal, il changea ses plans et transplana à l'endroit que le Phénix venait de lui indiquer.**

 **Sur place il reconnut immédiatement Maugrey et Kingsley qui étaient contre Avery et Mulciber, il vit au loin Franck et Alice se battant contre les Gibbon et McNair, Il reconnut Damian et Zachary qui étaient contre les frères Lestrange, il vit au loin Sirius et Remus se battre contre Bellatrix, il vit aussi Lila et Harper contre Dolohov et Crabbe, il vit également Regulus contre Lucius et il voyait Caroline face à Peter.**

 **Seulement la jeune femme était blessée au bras et elle saignait abondamment. Instinctivement, James alla lui donner un coup de main et il se retrouva donc face à Peter qui cessa le combat en le voyant pointer sa baguette.**

 **Les deux anciens amis se défièrent du regard avant que James engage le combat. Et aussitôt la colère qu'il gardait en lui sortit. Il les avait trahit, il avait été responsable de la mort de plusieurs innocents, il a faillit faire accuser Sirius, il a faillit révéler la lycanthropie de Remus à toute la communauté magique. Il faisait parti de ceux qui avait enlevée Lily, il l'avait peut-être torturé, il allait la laisser mourir à petit feux alors qu'elle avait été là quand il avait besoin d'aide. Tant de colère émanait de James qu'il envoya Peter au sol rapidement avant de prendre Caroline dans ses bras. Il alla la mettre en sécurité et tenta de regarder son bras. Mais à peine eut il poser les mains sur son bras, elle gémit de douleur. Il n'arriverai à rien fais … il fallait qu'il la ramène à Dorcas qui devait sans doute être au QG à attendre les blessés. Il rangea donc sa baguette et s'apprêta à prendre Caroline dans ses bras quand une douloureuse migraine le prit d'assaut. Il posa ses mains autour de sa tête en voulant retirer cette douleur infernale par magie.**

 _\- Chers membres de l'Ordre, vous combattez vaillamment mais rien n'y personne ne peux venir à bout de mes partisans. Je tiens à vous dire aussi mes meilleurs vœux pour Noël, cette année qui arrive sera l'année de votre dissolution, cette année sera l'année où le monde connaîtra enfin ma grandeur et ma puissance ! Je souhaite donc à chacun d'entre vous de passer une excellente année. James Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant ! Tes parents avaient autant du courage que toi ! Malheureusement ils ne sont plus là comment vas-tu faire ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas de taille contre moi ! Je te souhaite donc une merveilleuse année qui s'offre à toi ! Maintenant je m'adresse à toi Lily Evans, qu'importe où tu te cache ! Qu'importe combien de temps cela prendra pour te retrouver mais je te retrouverai ! Mais tôt ou tard tu devras sortir de l'ombre et venir t'affronter à moi ! Alors au lieu de sacrifier la vie de tes amis, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Tu as un choix à faire ne l'oublie pas et leurs vies ne dépends que de toi !_

 **Puis le silence revint parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Pendant la prise de voix de Voldemort, tous les mangemorts s'étaient échappés afin de revenir auprès de leur maître.**

 **James avait le regard dans le vide mais il reprit connaissance en voyant Caroline perdre connaissance. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et il transplana jusqu'au manoir de ses parents.**

\- Dorcas … DORCAS !

\- James ! **Cria Marlène**

 **Il vit la Guérisseuse venir à lui en courant et fut stupéfaite de voir Caroline dans cet état. Aussitôt elle lui demanda de la suivra jusqu'à une chambre afin de la soigner la jeune femme.**

\- Où est Dorcas ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- A coté !

\- Qui est blessés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes les premiers à revenir !

 **Elle découpa donc le pull de Caroline et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie avant d'y verser une potion de régénération épidermique. Puis elle versa quelques goutte dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui reprit quelques couleurs sur le visage. Caroline ouvrit faiblement les yeux mais la voix de Marlène lui conseilla de boire cette potion, ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté avant de tomber inconsciente. En même temps, Marlène passa un bandage sur l'épaule de Caroline. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volé en laissant apparaître Maugrey et Kingsley soutenir Damian blessé à la tête suivit de Zachary avec une grande entaille sur la main.**

 **Pendant qu'elle s'occupa des blessés, un cri se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent intrigués mais ils virent Marlène fermer les yeux afin de ne pas pleurer.**

\- Marlène que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- … **reniflant**

\- Marlène ! **Appela Zachary une seconde fois**

\- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez sentis mais … Voldemort …

\- Vous avez aussi entendu ce qu'il a dit ? **Demanda Kingsley**

\- Oui ! Nous nous sommes sentit extrêmement mal mais quand il avait disparut, Lily a commencée à agir bizarrement comme si elle était entrain d'étouffer. Quand Dorcas, le professeur McGonagall ou moi voulions l'approcher, elle … nous jetait des objets afin qu'on s'éloigne d'elle. Puis elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Dorcas et McGonagall ont réussit à entrer et depuis plusieurs minutes elles tentent de la calmer ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

 **Au fur et à mesure, les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent et Marlène n'eut d'autre choix que d'appeler Dorcas pour de l'aide. A deux, elles soignèrent les plus grand blessés tandis que les membres de l'Ordre s'occupèrent des blessures superficielles.**

 **Sirius s'était donc directement rendu au chevet de Caroline, Remus bandait la cheville d'Harper, Lila désinfectait la plaie de Regulus qu'il avait sur l'arcade tandis que James s'occupa de soigner le professeur Flitwick. Un nouveau bruit sur le mur se fit entendre mais personne ne posa de question.**

 **Depuis la prise de parole de leur ennemi, les membres de l'Ordre étaient sûr d'une chose à présent : Lily Evans était recherchée par Voldemort pour on ne sait quelle raison ! Quand il termina avec son ancien professeur de Sortilège, James eut juste le temps de voir la chevelure brune de Willow qu'il la réceptionna dans ses bras.**

\- Dis moi que tu vas bien ? Dis moi que tu n'es pas blessé ? **Dit-elle dans son cou**

\- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessé ! **La rassura-t-il**

 **Elle mit fin à son étreinte et examina son fiancé. Avec bonheur elle vit qu'il n'avait rien et alla tout de même voir Lila et Harper. Elles se prirent toutes les trois dans les bras. James pu voir que Willow avait dû se tordre la cheville puisqu'elle boitait en allant prendre des nouvelles des autres. Cette fois-ci ce fut un autre gros boum dans le mur qui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. N'en pouvant plus de la savoir ainsi, il se dirigea vers la chambre où elle était et y pénétra. Elle était seule recroquevillé dans un coin et se balançait d'avant en arrière.**

 **Il s'approcha d'elle mais dés qu'il fit un pas, le parquet grinça. Elle leva la tête où son visage était en sueur, rouge et des larmes avaient collés quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur ses joues. En la voyant ainsi, James prit peur mais ne recula pas. Il tenta d'avancer encore mais elle se mit debout et leva sa main droite où se tenait un verre qui devait appartenir sûrement à un vase. Il décida alors de prendre la voix la plus douce qu'il avait en stock.**

\- Lily calme toi …

\- …

\- Personne ne te fera de mal ici, tu as ma parole ! Abaisse ta main s'il te plaît …

\- …

\- Lily tu es en sécurité …

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- Si tu l'es, crois moi, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Allons baisse ta main …

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- Lily …

 **Plus il parlait, il plus avançait prudemment vers elle. Il ne recula pas quand elle leva encore plus sa main tenant le bout de verre, il continua alors à tenter de la calmer et quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle il lui tendit la main.**

\- S'il te plaît donne moi ce bout de verre, tu risque de te blesser

\- … **le regardant avec les yeux rouge**

\- Je te jure que je ne te ferai aucun mal

\- …

\- Calme toi, c'est moi James as-tu oubliée ?

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- As-tu confiance en moi ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête après une certaine hésitation**

\- Alors donne moi ce bout de verre pour que je puisse le jeter.

 **Lentement, James vit Lily abaisser son bras avant de le faire revenir le long de son corps. Il attendit longuement avant qu'elle ne lui tende le bout de verre qui avait déjà entaillé la main de la jeune femme.**

 **James le prit et le posa dans la salle de bain, quand il revint, elle n'avait pas bougée et continuait de regarder là où il se trouvait. Puis il se précipita vers elle quand il la vit tomber en avant. Il la rattrapa juste à temps et remarqua qu'elle s'était évanouit …**

\- DORCAS ! **Hurla-t-il**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand Dumbledore arriva à Poudlard, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Argus Rusard lui indiqua qu'une personne désirait le voir de toute urgence. Malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit, Albus alla dans son bureau et fut face à Arthur Weasley. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le directeur prit des nouvelles de toutes la petite tribu qu'était cette charmante famille. Arthur répondit et cela fit arracher un sourire au directeur qui avait hâte de voir les prochains enfants … en particuliers les jumeaux.**

\- Albus, écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour une simple visite, mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures et cela ne pouvait plus attendre. Comme vous le savez c'est mon fils Bill qui a en quelques sorte retrouvé miss Evans.

\- Effectivement, c'est ce que miss Meadowes, nous a informée.

\- Il y a quelques jours j'ai rencontré une personne qui la recherchait en plein Londres moldu. J'étais avec mon fils Percy donc malheureusement je ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est que de garantir la sécurité de mon enfant !

\- Je comprends, que vous a dit cette personne ?

\- Eh bien qu'il la recherchait et que sa mère était très inquiète

\- Je crains fort que cette personne vous ait mentit, les parents de miss Evans sont tous deux décédés alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas qui était cette personne mais …

\- Il doit être un parent alors si vous me dite que les parents de miss Evans sont décédés.

\- Eh bien elle avait un beau-père qui malheureusement n'est autre qu'un …

\- Mangemort ? Du nom de Richard Marssen ?

 **Dumbledore regarda son visiteur avant de faire un oui de la tête.**

\- C'est lui qui la cherche ! Je sais que vous avez contribué à la mettre en sécurité au sein de votre organisation dont Fabian et Gideon faisaient partit.

\- Effectivement !

\- Je souhaite en faire partis également, car si elle s'est échapper des mangemorts alors il y a une petite chance que nous gagnions.

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux. Dumbledore regarda Arthur sérieusement en réfléchissant à sa participation au sein de l'Ordre. Il est vrais que l'Ordre du Phénix avaient des difficulté depuis la mort des frères de Molly Weasley, Fabian et Gideon Prewett étaient des sorciers intrépides et doués au combat. Quand Dumbledore avaient invité Arthur et Molly à les rejoindre, ils ont refusés en disant qu'ils avaient des enfants en bas âge à s'occuper et cela Albus ne pouvait que le comprendre.**

\- Vous êtes certains de ce que cela va engendrer ?

\- Certains, j'y ai réfléchit, Molly n'en ai pas tout à fait ravi mais j'ai su la convaincre. Et puis comme je suis un des premiers visages que miss Evans a vu peut-être que cela l'amènera à parler à nouveau.

\- C'est possible !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Après avoir passées des nuits blanches à s'occuper des blessés du dernier combat qui avait opposé les membres de l'Ordre aux Mangemorts, Dorcas entra enfin chez elle. Automatiquement, elle retira sa cape, d'hiver et laissa son sac près de l'entrée. La médicommage ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, s'était de s'allonger dans un bon matelas et de dormir pendant une journée entière. Elle se laissa donc traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'effondra sur le canapé en fermant les yeux.**

 **Lila qui était présente la vit faire mais ne prononça aucun mot et croisa les bras. Elle regarda Dorcas tout en attendant que sa compagne daigne enfin la saluer. Elle haussa des sourcils quand elle vit la jeune femme bouger sur le canapé et de poser ses yeux chocolat sur elle. La jeune américaine pencha sa tête sur le coté droit et elles se fixèrent longuement.**

 **Puis comme un ressort, Dorcas se leva et grimaça …**

\- Dis moi que nous ne sommes pas en retard ?

\- Non mais si tu continue de paresser il se peut que nous le soyons !

\- Je vais me préparer !

 **Elle se leva et traversa son appartement avant de revenir sur ses pas pour embrasser la jeune femme puis elle disparut à nouveau. Lila en profita donc pour reprendre sa baguette dans ses mains et de faire venir jusqu'au salon ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se ferme, la jeune femme alla dans la cuisine et sortit un plat qu'elle alla reposer sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle le fit chauffer et aussitôt une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti se fit sentir à travers l'appartement.**

 **Ce jour là, cela faisait 3 ans que Lila et Dorcas étaient ensemble. Quand leurs familles respectives avaient apprit cela ils furent tous outrés mais au fur et à mesure du danger qui passait ils avaient apprit à connaître la moitiés de chacune et maintenant plus rien ne les dérangeaient. Pour ce que qui est de leur amis, ils ne furent pas du tout surprit puisque ils les taquinaient souvent durant leur septième année à Poudlard. Alors afin de fêter leur nouvelle année ensemble Dorcas avait voulus amener Lila dans un restaurant mais avec l'attaque des mangemorts cela avait annulé toute soirée romantique. Puis la médicommage devait s'occupait de ses patients à Ste Mangouste en plus des blessés de l'Ordre. Donc Lila avait décidée d'organiser elle même une soirée mais dans leur appartement.**

 **Quand la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit, Lila se mit droite comme un I devant la table et quand elle vit Dorcas arriver, vêtu de l'une de ses plus belles robes de sorcière, couleur gris, et ses cheveux ondulé. Quand la jeune femme vit la pièce, elle leva un sourcil et regarda sa petite-amie.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh bien notre dîner d'anniversaire !

\- Quoi ? Mais … je croyais que …

\- Dorcas tu tombe de fatigue, je n'allais pas tout de même pas faire un caprice parce que nous ne sortirons pas pour fêter nos trois ans. Et puis on est à la maison, donc ce sera plus facile et nous serons dans notre petit cocon !

\- Moi qui voulais t'inviter à dîner et organiser la soirée pour te faire plaisir !

\- Oh tu me feras plaisir … dans la chambre !

 **Lila fit un sourire coquin à la jeune femme qui répondit par un grand sourire.**

\- Et pour le restaurant ?

\- J'ai annulée ta réservation il y a deux jours !

\- Alors passons à table ! **Dit Dorcas en l'embrassa sur la joue**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Marlène cesse de te regarder dans ce miroir, il n'y a rien d'anormal avec ton ventre, c'est normal tu es enceinte ! **Lui dit Zachary en s'allongeant sur leur lit.**

\- Je le trouve trop rond pour une personne qui est enceinte de presque deux mois … regarde on dirai que je suis enceinte de deux mois voir trois ! **Grimaça-t-elle**

\- Et alors ça prouve que notre enfant se porte bien !

\- Moi je commence à croire que tu m'as mise enceinte de jumeaux !

\- Impossible, dans ma famille il n'y jamais eu de jumeaux ni dans la tienne si je me souviens bien !

 **Marlène se regarda encore dans le miroir de sa penderie durant plusieurs minutes tout en penchant la tête sur le coté gauche. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la paranoïa ou bien le fait qu'elle ait déjà fréquenter des futur mamans ou encore son instinct maternel qui pointe le bout de son nez, Marlène trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre durant sa grossesse.**

 **Elle pria néanmoins que sa grossesse se passe mieux que celle de Mary qui elle était forcer de rester au lit si elle veut donner naissance à terme.**

\- Mrs White, vous êtes parfaite, alors faites moi plaisir et cessez de vous regarder dans le miroir de cette façon !

 **Marlène fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son époux avec un air amusé.**

\- Tu ne m'as plus appelé ainsi depuis longtemps ? La dernière fois remonte au lendemain de notre mariage !

\- Je sais et ça commençait à me manquer de t'appeler ainsi ! Alors est-ce que Mrs White vendrait-elle me rejoindre dans notre lit conjugal ? Elle a besoin de repos !

\- Mrs White arrive !

 **Elle se coucha à coté de son époux, qui s'empressa de poser une main sur le ventre de sa femme et de la prendre dans ses bras. Zachary s'endormit pendant que Marlène passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre également Morphée.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A travers son manoir, Alice courait derrière son fils pour le mettre au lit, mais le petit garçon lui donnait du fil à retorde et la fit tourner en bourrique. Mais son petit jeu cessa quand il fut attrapé par son père qui s'était caché derrière un angle de couloir.**

\- Merlin merci, ne le lâche plus ! **Lui dit Alice**

\- Je ne comptai pas le faire. Maintenant jeune homme tu as entendu maman, il faut allé te coucher

\- Na …

\- Neville ne commence pas ! **Le prévient Alice**

 **Neville avait apprit à dire non à ses parents et il faisait tous pour les provoquer mais les deux jeunes parents restaient ferme. Tous deux allèrent coucher leur fils dans sa chambre, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre au salon. Éreintés par leur travail d'auror et par l'énergie de leur enfant, ils s'échouèrent sur le grand canapé. Franck passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse et la ramena vers lui.**

\- Alors tu n'as toujours pas vu ce que dessinait Lily sur ce bout de parchemin que Neville lui a donné ? **Lui demanda Franck**

\- Non, mais comme je l'ai dit ...elle dessinait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et quand elle a lever la tête, le Patronus de Dumbledore est arrivèrent et j'ai dû partit pendant que Dorcas et Marlène arrivèrent à leur tour.

\- Tu as réussit à lui parler ?

\- Oui mais elle répondait par des hochements de tête comme à son habitude … mais quand elle a vu Neville, son visage s'est radoucit.

\- « Radoucit » ? **S'étonna-t-il**

\- Oui, pendant un bref instant j'ai cru revoir le visage doux et espiègle de Lily … tout de suite après, elle a retrouver son air meurtrie et mélancolique.

\- Tu crois qu'elle sait pour James et Willow ?

\- J'en sais rien. **Grimaça-t-elle.** Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne l'espère pas !

\- C'est sûr. Personne ne connais la véritable raison qui fait que Lily et Willow ne s'aiment pas.

\- … **grimaçant**

\- Tu connais la raison ? **S'étonna son époux**

\- Ça se pourrai oui … **dit-elle en regardant ailleurs**

\- Raconte !

\- C'était en seconde année, peu avant les vacances de Noël, nous étions en Histoire de la Magie. Caroline et Marlène étaient assise en face de Lily et moi. Tu connais les cours du professeur Binns ennuyeux à mourir. Alors Lily m'a proposer de faire un jeu moldu qui s'appelle le pendu. Je devais deviner le mot en donnant des lettres et à chaque fois que je disais une mauvaise réponse elle avançait dans le dessin du pendu. Quand j'ai trouvée le mot, qui était « avion », je lui ai demandée ce que c'était. Alors gentiment elle m'a expliquée. **Raconta-t-elle.** Seulement Willow et je ne sais plus qui était derrière nous et l'a interrompu …

* * *

 **Décembre 1972**

 _\- Même si les moldus ont de bonnes idées, je trouve que cette idée « d'avion » est complètement stupide ! **Dit Willow**_

 _\- Tu es au courant que d'écouter la conversation des autres est impoli ? **Lui rétorqua Lily, âgée de 12 ans**_

 _\- Oh ne fais pas ta petite arrogante Evans … je m'instruis c'est tout !_

 _\- Et bien si tu veux t'instruire inscrit toi pour Étude des moldus l'an prochain !_

 _\- Je n'ai rien contre les moldus mais quand on dit qu'ils sont hautains, tu le confirme presque !_

 _\- Les moldus ne sont pas hautains. Tu te trompe lourdement !_

 _\- Ah bon ? Il n'y a rien qu'à entendre la façon dont tu m'as parlée il y a quelques secondes !_

 _\- Par Merlin !_

 _\- Exactement miss Evans, ce fut Merlin qui … **fit le professeur Binns en entendant la réponse sa question**_

 _\- En faite, les moldus ne sont pas hautains, c'est juste toi qui l'es ! **Lui dit Willow dans l'oreille**_

* * *

\- C'est sûr que Lily n'a jamais appréciée qu'on dise du mal de ses origines. En même temps, nous sommes pareils nous les sorciers ! **Dit Franck**

 **-** C'est clair ! **Confirma Alice**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce mois-ci, je tiens aussi à vous signaler que durant le mois d'août, je ne serai pas dans la capacité de vous mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre, il y aura soit deux chapitres au mois de juillet, soit deux chapitres au mois de septembre. Car je vais passer trois semaines de vacances au Portugal et je pourrai donc pas prendre mon ordi avec moi. Mais soyez rassurez je risque de prendre mes notes de continuer l'histoire à la main.**_

 _ **A la prochaine mes loulous.**_

 _ **Danao**_


	5. 1984

_**Aloha mes loulous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : je suis officiellement en vacances (bon vacances d'été par rapport au cours sinon je vais travailler durant tous le mois de juillet). Donc cela veut dire plus de temps pour continuer à écrire, plus de temps à vous pondre des chapitres concrets et complet.**_

 _ **Après un épisode caniculaire dans le sud-ouest (là où nous disons chocolatine au lieu de pain au chocolat [sourire moqueur]) dont nous avons été victime voilà que maintenant nous avons de la fraicheur mais avec des orages et de la pluie (vais-je réussir à dormir [se cache sous la couette]).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes loulous.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à Aywen pour sa review**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé du précédent chapitre :**_ Alors que Mary à l'ordre de resté au lit pour mener sa grossesse à terme, elle décide tout de même de se lever pour passer son anniversaire hors de son lit. Par surprise, Regulus a invité ses amis pour une petite fête. Par la même occasion Willow lui apprends que Lily est de retour ce qui rends Regulus sur les nerfs mais James vint lui même faire la leçon à sa fiancé, ce qui engendre donc une réconciliation entre l'ancien Gryffondor et l'ancien Serpentard. Alice qui était resté avec Lily, au manoir Potter, la retrouve courbée sur un bout de parchemin que le petit Neville lui a donner. Intriguée par la concentration de la jeune femme Alice ne parvient pas à voir ce que la rousse fabrique. De son coté Albus Dumbledore retrouve son ancien collègue et ami Horace Slughorn et il lui apprends que l'élève favorite du maître des potions est revenu à la civilisation et lui fait part des informations obtenue par Lily. Tout d'abord retissant, Horace lui confirme les souvenirs de Lily. Dans son manoir, Lord Voldemort attends l'arrivé de son bras droit ainsi que de deux mangemorts donc il repensa aux projets qu'il avait pour Lily Evans. James qui passait pour la première fois Noël sans ses parents est allé sur leur tombe pour se recueillir puis par il passait par le manoir de ses parents où il entraperçut Lily par la fenêtre. Mais alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, un patronus en forme de phénix apparut devant lui et le jeune comprit que même la veille de Noël le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reculera devant rien. Sur place il retrouve Caroline en mauvaise posture et lui vint donc en aide. Puis tous les membres de l'Ordre eurent la voix de Voldemort dans leur tête et qui adressait un message personnel à James et un autre à Lily. Malgré l'heure Albus recut la visite d'Arthur Weasley qui l'informa que Richard Marssen, le bras droit du Mage Noir et le beau-père de Lily, la recherche expressément. De plus Arthur rejoint enfin l'Ordre qui avait connu autrefois les frères de son épouse : Gideon et Fabian. Quelques jours plus tard, tous semble reprendre une vie normale, malgré que Dorcas tombe de fatigue mais passe néanmoins une soirée avec Lila, Marlène se pose des questions sur sa grossesse alors que Zachary ne trouve rien d'anormal et Alice raconte à Franck un vieux souvenir sur l'animosité qui existe en Willow et Lily.

* * *

 **.**

 **5 – 1984**

 **.**

 **Elle se réveilla en sueur, ses yeux laissait échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Elle avait froids alors que la pièce était bien chauffée, ne supportant plus d'être allongée, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Par un automatisme, elle se rendit au rez de chaussée mais se stoppa quand elle passa devant le grand salon. Ce même salon qui hantait ses rêves depuis son retour, ce même salon où quelques semaines plutôt elle avait vu mourir deux personnes qu'elle avait énormément aimée. Depuis qu'elle était dans ce manoir, elle avait prit soin de ne jamais passer devant cette pièce, de ne jamais la regarder, de ne jamais y penser. Mais ce soir c'était peine perdu elle avait revu cette pièce dans son cauchemars mais à la place de Fleamont et d'Euphémia Potter, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qu'elle ne peux oublier et pour qui elle se bat. Il était en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'elle savait que face à ce danger elle était dans l'incapacité de se battre. Du moins pas tant que les Horcruxes ne soient retrouvés et détruit.**

 **En son fort intérieur, elle demanda pardon à toutes les victimes qui sont tombée à cause d'elle, toutes les victimes qui ont subit milles tortures simplement parce qu'ils étaient des nés-moldus. Elle n'oubliera jamais le regard qu'avait Benjy Fenwick quand ils se sont retrouvés face à face. Il l'avait tout d'abord donné une étreinte avant de se regarder dans les yeux où elle lui lançait un regard désolé. Mais à peine avait-il prononcé un mot qu'il était victime du sortilège Doloris puis sauvagement mutilé devant les yeux de Lily qui ne pouvait rien faire à part lui rendre sa torture encore plus douloureuse. Le dernier mot qu'il eut prononcer fut « Lily ... » avant d'être assassiné par McNair. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant à nouveau les cris qu'avait poussé le jeune homme durant sa torture et elle détourna sa tête devant la porte qui menait au salon.**

 **Enfin quand les cris dans sa tête cessèrent, elle reporta à nouveau son regard vers la porte close et d'un geste peu hésitant, elle tourna la poignet pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard, rien n'avait changer ce qui indiquait que l'enquête de la mort des Potter était encore en cours. Elle revoyait l'endroit où elle se tenait quand c'est arrivé, elle revoyait ceux qui avaient faillit devenir ses beaux-parents se tenir devant elle avec leur baguette en main, elle entendait Bellatrix rire hystériquement quand elle leur infligea le sortilège de torture, elle entendait Richard prononcer les mots qui les conduiraient tout droit vers un autre monde. Elle revoyait la scène où elle voyait les corps tomber sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle se revoyait prendre les baguettes et les envoyer au destinataire.**

 **Le destinataire qui n'était autre que leur fils unique, qui n'était autre que James, celui l'avait demandé en mariage des années plus tôt, celui qu'elle avait aimé. Elle aurai aimé avoir le courage de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là car si il y a bien une chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre, c'était la perte de ses parents sans avoir de véritable coupable. Mais quand elle pensa avoir du courage … les mots ne vinrent pas. Elle avait peur, peur car même si il avait le droit de connaître la vérité elle avait peur qu'il la regarde comme un monstre, peur de ne plus être digne de confiance et peur que Voldemort et ses sbires s'en prennent finalement à _EUX_. Oui Lily avait peur pour ceux qu'ils lui sont le plus cher au monde et ce dont elle avait toujours rêver. **

**Quand elle dévia ses yeux vers la grande horloge de la pièce, les aiguilles de celle-ci indiquait 0h00. Il ne restait que 24 heures avant de passer à la nouvelle année que serai 1984.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Enfermé dans son bureau du Ministère, Maugrey était toujours penché sur les dossiers Potter et Evans. En ce moment même, il y avait une piste qu'Euphémia avait effectuée et l'Auror la trouva intéressante mais cela nécessiterai de faire quelques petites excursions. Il continua d'étudier le dossier quand il découvrit une vieille note, il reconnut sans mal l'écriture soignée et penchée de sa défunte collègue.**

 _« Bague des Gaunt appartenance à la famille Jedusor_

 _Premier possesseur : Cadmus Peverell_

 _Dernier possesseur : Tom Elvis Jedusor_

 _Famille de Jedusor :_

 _Merope Gaunt (mère + sorcière),_

 _Tom Jedusor Sr (père + moldu),_

 _Elvis Gaunt (grand-père + sorcier),_

 _Morfin Gaunt (grand-oncle + sorcier),_

 _Cadmus Peverell (ancêtre),_

 _Salazar Serpentard (ancêtre), … »_

 **Quand Maugrey lu la dernière ligne, il fut stupéfait. Il savait qu'il y avait des descendant des frères Peverell à travers la communauté magique … comme la famille Potter par exemple, mais jamais il aurait penser que un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard en avait. Généralement tous les descendant de Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle avaient tous disparut puisque Salazar Serpentard n'en avait pas ! Grognant de s'être tromper, Maugrey oublia ce détail et se concentra sur le reste de la note …**

 _« La bague à été vu pour la dernière fois en 1943 lorsque la famille Jedusor fut assassiné, il est à noté que la famille Jedusor est également une famille moldue._

 _Les membres de la famille Gaunt furent des descendants de Salazar Serpentard et tous des sorciers au sang-pur._

 _Le seul membre de ces deux familles encore en vie n'est autre que Tom Elvis Jedusor alias … »_

 **Il ne put terminer puisque des coups le fit lever la tête. Il hurla un « entrez » et Damian se présenta.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Phillips ?

\- Veuillez m'excusez monsieur mais la ministre de la magie convoque tous le Ministère ! **Expliqua Damian**

\- Maintenant ? **Grogna-t-il**

\- Oui, l'ordre vient d'être donné à l'instant !

 **Furieux, Alastor se leva et suivit le jeune auror jusqu'au grand hall du Ministère. Tous les employés de tous les départements se retrouvèrent. Le brouhaha qui résonnait dans le grand hall se termina quand la Ministre de la magie, Milicent Bagnold ,monta sur l'estrade mit à cet effet et aussitôt le silence s'installa.**

\- Bien je tiens à vous remercier à tous et à toutes pour votre présence. Je vous ai convoquée afin de vous signaler qu'après plusieurs discussions avec le Premier Ministre moldus, nos forces de l'Ordre devront également faire une surveillance discrète dans le monde moldu. En effet mon monologue moldu est inquiet suite à de nombreuses affaires qui n'ont aucune explication possible. Je vous demanderai donc d'être le plus discret possible quand vous vous baladerez dans les rues moldues. Cela sera ainsi tant qu'il y aura des adeptes de magie noire en liberté. Merci à tous !

 **Elle descendit de l'estrade et tous les employés retournèrent dans leur bureau. Maugrey prit donc le chemin du Département des Aurors mais il croisa la Ministre qui vint vers lui.**

\- Alastor, ça tombe bien, je vous cherchais !

\- Que puis-je pour vous madame la Ministre ?

\- Je sais que vous avez reprit le dossier de votre ancien directeur concernant l'affaire Evans, un dossier qui était autrefois celui d'Euphémia.

\- C'est exacte, j'ai repris ce dossier en parallèle de celui des Potter car il me semble qu'il y a un lien entre eux.

\- Je comprends et sachez que vous avez tout de même mon soutient … même si le cas de l'affaire Evans est sans issue je le crains. Cependant, je ne désire pas m'entretenir avec vous pour cela.

\- Alors pour quelle raison ?

\- En vue de tous ce que vous avez entreprit dans ce bureau des Aurors, j'ai pensée que vous pourriez en devenir le Directeur ! Après tout vos exploits sont nombreux et connu de tous depuis votre arrivée. J'en ai parlé à certains de vos collègues et ils m'ont tous confirmés ce que je savais déjà !

 **Maugrey était surprit mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Il est vrais que depuis le décès de leur ancien directeur le poste était partiellement vacant puisque il voyait des sorciers qui s'en allaient au bout de quelques mois. C'était une proposition alléchante vu qu'il avait toujours aimé savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir pour donner des ordres à des Aurors qui travaillent depuis des années. Cette idée le réjouissait intérieurement.**

\- J'accepte mais à une seule condition madame !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je garde mon bureau !

\- Bien entendu, bonne journée Alastor et par ailleurs à l'année prochaine !

 **Elle partis et Alastor entra dans son bureau il reprit le dossier qu'il étudiait depuis plusieurs semaines avant de regarder dans le vide. Pour découvrir la vérité sur la mort des Potter il fallait qui retrace exactement le même chemin qu'Euphémia, ils fallait qu'il parte en déplacement. Donc il se leva et ouvrit la porte en hurlant.**

\- PHILLIPS, WHITE DANS MON BUREAU !

 **Les deux jeunes Aurors apparurent devant la porte et Maugrey leur montra le fauteuil.**

\- Bien que diriez-vous d'une petite balade ? **Demanda-t-il**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A l'occasion du réveillon de la nouvelle année, les Maraudeurs et leurs amis se retrouvèrent chez Zachary et Marlène. Même Mary et Regulus avaient fait le déplacement et avaient une chambre à disposition au cas où. Les meubles du salon avaient été repoussés sur les cotés et une grande table faisait office de service, ce soir le repas serai apéro dînatoire. Des banderoles étaient accrochés au plafond, des ballons étaient gonflés, le sapin brillait de mille éclat une légère musique se fit entendre. A l'occasion, Caroline était allée chercher Lily et quand elles arrivèrent tous le monde étaient déjà présent. Marlène s'avança vers elle et les prit dans ses bras.**

\- Caroline tu as l'air en plein forme !

\- C'est grâce à toi, d'après ce que m'a dit James ! Merci beaucoup ! Toi par contre tu es magnifique !

 **Marlène portait une robe de sorcière argentée à manche longue et avait remontée ses cheveux en un chignon bien compliqué. Caroline portait quant à elle une robe de sorcière de couleur bleu nuit avec des manche arrivant jusqu'au coude et ses cheveux furent bouclés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.**

 **Marlène les aida à se débarrasser de leurs cape et les invita à rejoindre Alice et Franck qui sur le canapé et où la jeune femme avait Neville sur les genoux. Harper et Lila était contre le buffet à préparer les plateaux pour le repas et Dorcas aidait Zachary pour amener les boissons.**

\- Alice, c'est une nouvelle robe ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Oui. **Sourit cette dernière**

 **Elle portait une robe de couleur dorée dont les manches longue avaient une continuité jusqu'au genoux et ses cheveux était ramenés sur le coté droit. Franck, comme les autres jeune hommes portait un smoking sorcier couleur noire et était assortit à la robe de sa femme. Il était entrain de faire le nœud de son fils. Puis ils furent rejoint par Harper qui faisait sensation dans sa robe de couleur robe pâle à manche longue avec un décolleté qui laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine, elle avait ramener ses cheveux blond en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches entourèrent son visage. Puis ce fut Lila qui arriva en robe de couleur violette à manches trois quart et dont les cheveux furent totalement lissés. Mary avait elle, une robe parme avec un léger décolleté et dont les cheveux blond était rassemblé en une tresse sur le coté.**

\- Où sont Willow et Damian ? **Demanda Mary en les cherchant du regard**

\- Ils sont allés chercher une bûche que Smith a oublié d'acheter. **Informa Dorcas.** Comment tu te sens ?

\- Pour le moment très bien !

\- Si tu ne …

\- Je sais, si je ne me sens pas bien je t'en informerai docteur !

 **Dorcas lui tira la langue et Mary en fit de même sous le regard amusé de Caroline qui aperçut trois silhouettes dans le jardin. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre.**

\- Qu'est-ce que nos trois Maraudeurs adorés manigancent ? **Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Va savoir, ils sont arrivés en même temps et à peine ils ont dit bonjours qu'ils sont allés dans le jardin en nous interdisant d'aller les rejoindre ! **Répondit Regulus à ses côtés.** Après tous ce qu'ils sont inventés à Poudlard, je me demande encore comment ils peuvent avoir de l'imagination !

\- Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que ils ont toujours de la ressource. **Dit Zachary.** Et je n'ose pas imaginer comme ça devait être dans la tour de Gryffondor !

\- Le dépotoir totale. **Ricana Dorcas en prenant une voix bizarre**

 **Puis ils oublièrent James, Remus et Sirius qui étaient toujours entrain de s'affairer dans le jardin autour de quelque chose.**

\- Mais non Patmol, tu branche le câble rouge sur le point rouge et le câble vert sur le point vert, ça fait cinquante fois que je te le dis ! **Râla Remus**

\- Ah mais j'y comprends rien à ces trucks moldus, c'est pire qu'un examen de McGonagall ! **Se plaint ce dernier**

\- James t'en es où ?

\- Arrête de me presser, dérouler des câbles c'est pas facile quand il y a des nœuds. Et quand j'utilise la magie c'est pire ! Je me demanderai toujours comment faisait Lily quand elle dénouait ses bijoux qui étaient emmêlés !

 **Remus et Sirius se regardèrent avant de regarder leur ami qui était toujours aussi concentré sur les câbles qu'il avait en main. Les deux Maraudeurs se posèrent la question de savoir si James avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques secondes. Car c'était la première fois qu'il avait raconté un souvenir de Lily avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils continuèrent de le regarder surprit sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte avant qu'ils ne se regardèrent à nouveau.**

 **Sirius haussa des épaules et branche comme il faut les câbles avant de se lever. Il alla à coté de Remus qui lui malheureusement ne pouvait pas y toucher puisqu'il y avait de l'argent dans les câbles mais indiquait tous ce qu'il fallait faire à ses amis.**

\- Tu veux peut-être de l'aide Cornedrue ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non merci Patmol, je vais y arriver !

\- Ouais ben dépêche toi alors, il commence à cailler !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La porte de la cave était entre-ouverte. A l'intérieur, deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés et en sueur, leur respiration était saccadée et des mouvements faisaient bouger la table sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés. La jeune femme avait penchée la tête ce qui permit à son amant de l'embrasser dans le cou, elle avait le bas de sa robe de sorcière couleur rouge cerise remontée jusqu'à sa taille et le haut qui avait descendu en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle passait sa main dans les cheveux noir de son amant et émit des bruits de plaisir tout en se tenant sur la table quand il donna un coup de rein. Le jeune homme lui avait déboutonné sa chemise et descendu son pantalon et avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son amante dont les cheveux brun lui chatouillaient le visage. Il accentua ses coups de rein avec un râle de plaisir. Il embrassa la nuque qui lui était offerte avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller et à sucer par la suite.**

 **Puis le dernier coup de rein se fit puissant et la jeune femme connu la jouissance suivit de son amant quelques seconde après. Leur deux corps tremblaient à cet assaut qui s'était emparé d'eux depuis leur arrivé. Ils tentèrent de reprendre une respiration normale afin de pouvoir se rhabiller convenablement et d'effacer toute trace de sueur.**

 **La jeune femme prit sa baguette remit de l'ordre sur sa robe et sur l'accoutrement de son amant avant de passer à ses cheveux dont elle leur rendit la forme qu'elle avait avant d'être complètement décoiffée.**

\- On devrai peut-être y aller les autres doivent nous attendre. **Dit-elle**

\- Pourquoi tu reste avec lui ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu reste avec Potter alors que tu me retrouve, à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion pour t'envoyer en l'air ? Il est si nul que ça ? **Rigola-t-il**

\- Oh non au contraire, c'est un dieu au lit … mais j'aime également ta façon de me posséder !

\- Tu es au courant qu'un jour tu risque de te faire prendre sur le fait !

\- Seulement si on ne fait pas attention !

\- Tu vas continuer même en étant mariée à Potter ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

 **Elle alla vers le congélateur et en sortit la bûche qu'elle devait amener. Puis ils remontèrent allèrent vers la cheminé avec de la poudre de cheminette les attendait. Elle passa en première après avoir jeter un sortilège de protection autour du dessert.**

 **Willow cita le manoir de ses amis et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard suivit de Damian. Marlène la débarrassa de la bûche et la jeune femme en profita pour retirer toute la suie qui était sur elle. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut que Caroline et Lily étaient arrivées à leur tour. Lily et Willow se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à que les trois Maraudeurs revinrent du jardin. Remus embrassa Caroline suivit de Lily, Sirius complimenta Caroline sur sa robe avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras. James lui se frotta les mains, fit une bise à Caroline et quand il se retourna vers Lily il se figea.**

 **La jeune femme portait une robe de sorcière rouge bordeaux dont les épaules étaient légèrement dénudée, le dos de la robe était fait de dentelle jusqu'au bas du dos, une petite ceinture dorée était refermée sur sa fine taille. Ses long cheveux roux étaient simplement retenus par une barrette. Dans le passé, il avait déjà vu son ancienne fiancée vêtu ainsi, mais il avait oublié à quel point elle rendait les choses magnifique qui sont à la base simple. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand Willow vint dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.**

 **Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de Lily qui était toujours fixé sur lui avec des yeux surprit puisqu'elle avait haussée des sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers Neville qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Le petit garçon voulait s'échapper des bras de sa mère pour allé dans ceux de la rousse. Sans poser aucun résistance, Lily le prit sus ses genoux.**

\- Et si on commençait à manger vu que tous le monde est présent ? **Proposa Harper**

\- Après toi ma chère, **lui dit Remus.**

 **Harper alla donc vers le buffet suivit des autres et tous se servirent une assiette. Mary resta avec Lily sur le canapé accompagné de Neville qui jouait avec une baguette jouet qui faisait bouger dans tous les sens.**

\- Tu vas bien ma Lily ? **Lui demanda Mary**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas ? Tu sais ta voix nous a beaucoup manquée, tout comme toi ! C'est un miracle que tu sois de retour parmi nous

 **Mais à quel prix ?**

\- En tout cas, je suis désolée de ne pas être venu te voir rapidement. Je ne sais pas si les autres t'ont racontés mais j'ai une grossesse compliquée et …

\- … **posant sa main sur la sienne et faisant un oui de la tête**

\- C'est une fille, **dit Mary en lui prenant la main,** et nous avons décidés de l'appeler Eliana Margaret Black. On ne dirai pas comme ça mais … Regulus derrière ses airs froids, c'est un grand enfant

\- … **petit sourire**

\- Quand je lui ai annoncée, il est devenu complètement fou ! Il m'a prise dans ses bras avant de me faire tourner dans les airs. Et tous les soirs quand nous nous couchons, il caresse mon ventre avant de poser un bisous dessus … comme pour dire bonne nuit à sa fille.

\- … **penchant sa tête sur le coté gauche**

\- Parfois, quand je lui montre des affaires de bébés, il a le regard qui s'illumine comme Black n°1 quand il voit des friandises. Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien crois moi !

\- De qui tu parle ? **Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant derrière Lily**

\- De Rugulus et toi, quand vous avez des mimiques similaire vous êtes bien frères !

\- C'est normal, le petit frère prend toujours exemple sur le grand ! **Se vanta Sirius**

\- … **fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel**

 **Ils continuèrent de discuter en attendant que minuit sonne. Pour faire plaisir à Caroline, Lily avait prit une bouchée de pudding et un jus de citrouille. Depuis son retour, Lily avait reprit quelques kilos qui lui manquait même si elle restait très maigre. Avec joie, Dorcas remarqua que leur amie communiquait de plus en plus avec des expressions du visage tel que le haussement des sourcils, lever les yeux au ciel et quelques rictus. Pour la Médicommage, c'était un signe que Lily recommençait à avoir de nouveau confiance.**

 **Dans un réflexe, Lily attrapa la baguette jouet que Neville faillit lui donner dans l'œil. Elle regarda le petit garçon qui se sentit tout gêner avant qu'elle lâcha le jouet et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux brun.**

\- Neville fais attention la prochaine fois, sinon je te retire le jouet ! **Le prévient Alice d'un air sévère**

\- Padon mama !

 **Cette fois-ci il joua plus tranquillement mais devant la cheminée. La jeune rousse en profita pour se lever et aller dans la salle de bain, qu'elle trouva au bout de la troisième fois. Elle ferma la porte à clef et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se reconnaissait à peine avec cette frange qui était sur son front.**

 **Quand ils lui montraient son reflet quand elle était avec eux, elle cru qu'elle allait vomir tellement le miroir lui montrait une image d'un monstre. Un monstre qu'ils avaient fabriqués de toutes pièces, un monstre qui avait vu des innocents mourir et torturés, un monstre qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit des leurs. Sentant les larmes aux yeux elle s'adossa contre la porte, éteignit la lumière, se laissa glisser au sol et pleura en silence.**

 **Elle énuméra dans sa tête tous ce qu'elle avait apprise depuis qu'elle s'était échappée, ils l'avaient gardés pendant 4 ans donc elle allait avoir 24 ans le mois prochain, sa meilleure amie était journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, deux de ses amis étaient mariés et allaient avoir leur premier enfant, deux de ses amis sont toujours mariés et ont un garçon de 3 ans, deux de ses amies étaient en couple depuis trois années, un de ses amis avait enfin accepté de s'ouvrir aux autres et d'avoir enfin une relation normale malgré son problème de santé, une de ses amies est enceinte et fiancée au frère de Sirius, Caroline et Sirius se fréquentent sans réellement être ensemble et James … eh bien James avait refait sa vie.**

 **Quand elle avait été amenée pour la première fois dans ce cachot glaciale, elle avait espérée qu'il refasse sa vie et qu'il ne vive pas dans le passé. Elle avait espérée qu'il le fasse puisqu'elle préférerait le savoir heureux avec quelqu'un que malheureux à la rechercher comme un forcené. Mais jamais au grand jamais, elle aurait pensée que cette personne qui le ferai avancer serai sa rivale !**

 **Elle ne sut combien de temps elle restait dans la salle de bain mais assez de temps pour comprendre qu'il était bientôt minuit puisqu'elle entendait ses amis faire le décompte en hurlant avant de se souhaiter la bonne année ! Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes et sortit de la salle de bain. En allant vers la pièce principale, elle sentit une main lui attraper la sienne et elle se retourna. Ils se regardèrent lui de ses grand yeux bleu _(ndlr : oui car Aaron Taylor-Johnson a les yeux bleu)_ et elle de ses yeux vert émeraude. Puis il l'a ramena doucement vers lui et pencha sa tête vers la sienne. Lily pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle avant de sentir une nouvelle caresse qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. **

**Chastement, James l'embrassa et elle ferma les yeux afin de se souvenir à nouveau ce qu'elle ressentait autrefois quand ils s'embrassaient.**

\- Bonne année Lily-Jolie. **Dit-il à son oreille avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres**

\- Bonne année. **Dit-elle en murmurant quand il fut plus loin**

 **Quand elle retourna dans le salon, Caroline la prit dans ses bras suivit de Remus puis de Sirius. Elle embrassa Mary, Alice, Dorcas, Lila, Harper avant de passer à Zachary, Damian, Franck et le petit Neville. Quand elle se trouva en face de Regulus, ils se prirent légèrement dans les bras. Mais quand elle fut face à Willow, le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour mais elle garda son sang froid et lui adressa un hochement de tête que la journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo ne répondit pas.**

 **Une fois les embrassades passées, les trois Maraudeurs invitèrent leurs amis à se rendre dans le jardin. Ils s'approchèrent d'une grosse bâche qui retirèrent et qui dévoila plusieurs artifices attachés ensemble et plusieurs lumières quelques mètres plus loin.**

 **Caroline en profita pour sortir une cigarette mais quand elle s'apprêta à l'allumer, Lily la lui prit des mains et la jeta à terre en l'écrasant. La brune regarda sa meilleure amie et comme avant elles se regardèrent et avaient une conversation, elles se comprenaient sans parler et sans bouger un seul sourcil. Alors Caroline comprit que Lily ne voulait plus la voir avec une cigarette à la main et rangea le briquet.**

\- Eh Black ! **Appela la brune.**

\- Quoi ? **Répondit Regulus**

\- Ah non, pas toi Regulus, **dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule,** l'autre Black ! **Désigna-t-elle**

\- Oui Bernard ? **Questionna Sirius**

\- Tiens ! **Dit-elle en lui lançant son paquet**

 **Il le rattrapa et le rangea dans sa poche de pantalon. Les trois Maraudeurs se concentrèrent sur leur mission puis quand tous fut terminé, Remus alluma les lumières qui éclairèrent le jardin et James alluma les feux d'artifices. La première détonation se fit entendre et Lily sursauta avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Remus le remarqua et alla la rejoindre derrière la baie vitrée.**

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste des feux d'artifices !

\- …

\- Tu veux rester ici ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Très bien je reste avec toi !

 **Ils furent rejoint par Harper qui alla dans les bras du jeune homme et elle prit les mains de la rousse. A chaque détonation Lily sursauta mais quand le bouquet finale arriva, elle eut les étoiles pleins les yeux puisqu'il s'agissait d'un géant Vif d'Or qui explosa de mille feu pour prendre la forme d'un chien, d'un loup et d'un cerf qui galopèrent à travers ceux qui étaient dehors avant de revenir dans le ciel pour s'incliner et de monter encore plus haut dans le ciel et de prendre la forme d'un gigantesque M qui explosa de part et d'autre et dont les étincelles retombèrent comme des flocons de neiges.**

 **Les trois Maraudeurs furent applaudit et tous rentrèrent bien au chaud.**

\- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous a eut cette idée de génie mais, c'était grandiose ! **S'exclama Regulus**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Merope Gaunt avait vu le jour le 6 avril 1907 et avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard, la maison de son ancêtre. En 1925 tout âgée de 18 ans, elle tomba amoureuse d'un moldu âgé de 20 ans nommé Tom Jedusor sans que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Peu de temps après que son père et son frère furent emprisonnés, la jeune Merope avait décidée de faire un filtre d'amour et de le soumettre à son grand-amour, afin d'avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvée, une famille. Sous l'influence de la potion, Tom tomba amoureux de la jeune femme qu'il épousa rapidement et très vite ils conçurent un enfant. Seulement suite à une erreur de la part de la jeune femme, le moldu reprit ses esprits et dégoûté les abandonna. Effondrée, Merope s'était à son tour enfui mais très vite elle perdit les eaux et réussi à arriver jusqu'à un orphelinat où les employées l'aidèrent à mettre au monde son fils unique qu'elle décida de baptiser Tom Elvis Jedusor né le 31 décembre 1926. Malheureusement elle meurt quelques minutes plus tard sans qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre explication à cette mort subite. Les employées de l'orphelinat décidèrent donc de garder l'enfant et de garder la seule chose que possédait la jeune femme, une bague appartenant à sa famille.**

 **A l'âge de 11 ans, le jeune Tom rencontra un homme étrange et qui lui avoua une chose des plus absurde, il était un sorcier. D'abords réticent, Tom accepte finalement de suivre cet homme étrange dans cette école étrange où il fut envoyé dans la maison Serpentard. Quelques années plus tard, le jeune homme âgé de 15 ans apprit que sa bague appartenait à sa mère et que son père était toujours en vie. Décidé à rencontrer son géniteur, il se rendit chez lui mais Tom Jedusor Sr le rejeta. Ainsi Tom retourna à Poudlard l'année suivante et très en colère. Par la même occasion il fit des recherche sur la famille de sa mère et avec violence, il apprit que son grand-père et son oncle étaient eux aussi décédés, ce qui augmenta encore plus sa colère. Il apprit également qu'il était un descendant du fondateur de la maison du serpent ce qui engendra son envie de connaître la magie noire malgré les avertissements de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'était donc mit à la recherche de cette mystérieuse chambre des secrets qui renfermait un monstre et qui fait sa première victime, Myrtle Warren plus connu sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde en 1943, ce qui contribua à la création du premier Horcruxe dans son journal intime. En fin d'année 1943, à presque 18 ans, le jeune Tom retourna chez son père et par un excès de rage le tua ainsi que Mary et Thomas Jedusor ses grand-parents paternels. Le meurtre de son père engendra la création de son second Horcruxes dont il choisit la bague de sa famille comme protection. En 1946, il tua une sorcière du nom d'Hepzibat Smith et créa son troisième Horcruxes qu'il enferma dans la coupe de Poufsouffle puisqu'elle se présentait comme une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle. En 1949 il s'intéressa au Diadème de Serdaigle, la relique de la maison de l'aigle qu'il avait déjà intéressé durant sa scolarité. Il avait alors amadouer le fantôme de la Dame Grise et avec les indications partit à sa recherche dans une foret albanaise. Il en décida d'en faire son quatrième Horcruxes et c'est quand un paysan passa au même moment, qu'il saisie l'occasion pour le tuer. En 1955, il retourna en Angleterre, où il est déjà rechercher pour tous les meurtres qu'il a commit. Mais il avait décidé de se faire le plus discret possible. Son retour en Angleterre il commença à engager des adeptes de la magie noire en leur promettant mondes et merveilles et bien sûr ils le suivirent. Quand il eut un nombre acceptable de partisans, il les nomma mangemorts et décida de se faire connaître sous le nom de Lors Voldemort. En 1957, il retourna sur la falaise où il avait passé tous les étés de son enfance quand il était à l'orphelinat. Il avait avec lui un objet appartenant à son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard, un médaillon qui décida d'en faire également un Horcruxe en tuant un vagabond moldu. A ce jour il avait déjà confectionner cinq Horcruxes mais il désirait mettre toutes ses chances son coté. Donc en 1978, il décida de retourner en Albanie où il tua une sorcière du nom de Bertha Jorkins qui était également en Albanie. Tom avait conservé l'Horcruxes dans une bulle avant de le transférer dans un animal qu'il décida de garder en permanence avec lui et qu'il baptisa Nagini.**

 **Même à 57 ans, Tom était en colère contre celui qui fut son père. Il n'hésiterai pas à se rendre sur sa tombe et la briser en mille morceaux. Mais pour l'heure il était comme chaque année devant la tombe de sa mère.**

 _ **« Merope Gaunt / 6 Avril 1907 – 31 Décembre 1926 / Dernière pensées pour son fils Tom Elvis Jedusor »**_

 **Aucune larmes coulaient, aucun rictus vint s'afficher, aucune expression vint se fendre sur son visage qu'il avait voulut reptilien. Chaque année il vint sur la tombe de sa mère pour passer des heures et des heures devant cette pierre tombale afin d'imaginer ce qu'aurai été sa vie si sa mère n'était pas morte cette nuit du 31 décembre 1926. Cela aurai été sûrement une vie normale, il aurait effectué ses études, il aurai eu un travail au Ministère et il n'y aurai pas eu de Mage Noir qui menacerai le monde sorcier. Le dernier en date aurai été Gellert Grindelwald. Mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de la vie qu'il menait. Dans un futur proche, il serai le Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, il pourrai enfin se venger sur la nature de son père qui ne sont que des sang-de-bourbe, des personnes qui ont le sang impur et qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Le monde deviendra à nouveau la propriété des sorciers et plus aucun sang de bourbe, ni cracmol ne viendrai s'immiscer dans ce qui ne leur appartiennent pas.**

 **Tom voyait les choses en grand, il souhaitait annihiler la population moldue de la Grande-Bretagne puis il viserai le reste du monde. Les cracmols auront une place encore plus inférieur que les elfes de maison et les moldus auront totalement disparut.**

 **Mais pour y arriver, il n'y avait qu'un seul détail à régler : retrouver cette sang-de-bourbe pour qu'elle puisse tuer James Potter et pour cela Voldemort était prêt à tous … même à utiliser certaines personnes pour arriver à ses fins !**

 **Il avait l'avantage pour qu'elle puisse céder à ses demandes mais il gardait cet avantage pour plus tard quand il aura tourner toutes les cartes du jeux. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage de serpent et il transplana jusqu'au manoir de Gaunt où dans sa chambre une visite l'attendait dans son lit.**

\- Je pense avoir une idée pour ramener cette sang-de-bourbe parmi nous !

 **Il ferma la porte et acheva la journée de son anniversaire avec une quelque peu charmante compagnie.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le monde moldu et sorcier fêta dignement cette nouvelle année en se couchant aux petites heures du matin. L'année 1984 promettait d'être enrichissante, bouleversante et fabuleuse. Les moldus vivaient dans l'insouciance et profitaient donc de chaque moment qui arrivaient sans se poser la moindre question sans savoir que dans un monde parallèle, une guerre promettait d'éclater à tout moment. Une guerre qui s'avère être sombre, sanglante et douloureuse. Mais une guerre qui doit se terminer de n'importe quel façon bien ou mauvaise. Une combat entre le bien et le mal qui fera sûrement de nombreuses victimes des deux côtés. Un combat qui n'aura qu'une seule issue possible et souhaitée par les deux camps.**

 **Les moldus ne le savaient pas mais dans ce monde parallèle il y a des gens qui se battent peut-être pour leur propre communauté mais aussi pour eux afin qu'ils ne soient pas les victimes des forces qui dépassent leur entendement.**

 **Une force qui les anéantirai tous si ils n'avaient personnes pour réagir et se battre pour leur liberté et une paix bien mérité.**

 **Une liberté qui est de plus en plus impossible à atteindre car plus ils s'en approchait plus loin elle s'éloignait.**

* * *

 _ **Je sais ce chapitre se passe durant le nouvel an alors que nous sommes en été ... eh alors ? C'est pas grave le plus important c'est que dans les deux cas on fait quand même la fête [haussant la coupe de champagne]. Sinon comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais travailler tous le mois de juillet mais ne vous en faites pas je vais quand même penser à vous.**_

 _ **Pour mes vacances (par rapport au boulot) qui seront de trois semaines, du 6 au 27 aout, je ne serai pas en France puisque je pars dans un autre pays donc je n'aurai ni internet ni mon ordi pour continuer d'écrire mais encore heureux que le bon dieu (où plutôt l'école) nous a appris à nous servir de nos mains avec un papier et un stylo [clin d'œil].**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la prochaine mes loulous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	6. Heureuse nouvelle !

_**Aloha mes loulous, comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abords pour celles/ceux qui suivent ma page Facebook, je tiens à m'excusez pour mon inactivité mais je suis très prise entre boulot, écriture et vie privée. Mais je pense tout de même à vous [grand sourire]. Sinon en ce moment je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 19 mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le commencer, j'ai les passages en tête mais impossible de les mettre par écris j'ai donc besoin d'un coup de pied au fesse pour m'y remettre sérieusement. J'ai envie de vous pondre un chapitre potable et non une nullité.**_

 _ **Ensuite ... eh bien il n'y a pas de "ensuite" ... ah si peut-être avez-vous profités des soldes car moi oui ... ma carte est entrain de me dire "arrête de dépenser tu ne va rien avoir pour les vacances" [rouge de honte mais des étoiles pleins les yeux]. Sinon lors du précédent chapitre je me plaignait de l'épisode caniculaire maintenant je ne dirai pas non pour un petite peu de soleil ... enfin quoi on est en plein juillet et la pluie est encore là ! [hurlant vers le soleil] "Marcel (c'est ainsi que j'appelle le soleil) reviens nous j'ai besoin de bronzer à nouveau !".**_

 _ **Bon assez de blabla ... bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Bonne année 1984 ! Le monde sorcier et le monde moldu fête ce passage de la nouvelle année après une année 1983 pleine de rebondissement. Lily de son coté se réveille en pleine nuit après un cauchemars et cela l'amène à retourner dans la salle où Fleamont et Euphémia Potter ont trouvés la mort. De plus elle se remet en question sur ses peurs qui la hantent depuis son retour à la civilisation. Alastor Maugrey toujours penché sur l'affaire Evans et Potter étudie les notes qu'avais laissé Euphémia jusqu'à qu'il apprenne qu'il est le nouveau directeur du bureau des aurors et que la Ministre, Milicent Bagnold, s'est entretenue avec le Premier Ministre moldu pour que des aurors fasse une surveillance discrète dans le monde moldu. Il profite donc de son nouveau statue pour proposer à Damian et Zachary un petit voyage. Pour fêter le nouvel an, les Maraudeurs et leurs amis se retrouve chez Zachary et Marlene et Caroline avait convaincu Lily de se joindre à eux. Dans le jardin les trois compères fauteurs de troubles préparent une surprise. Au fur et à mesure de la fête, Lily se retrouve seule dans la salle de bain et fait le point sur ce qu'elle savait jusqu'à que minuit sonne et que par surprise James le prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Le 31 décembre est également l'anniversaire de Lord Voldemort et celui-ci se retrouve sur la tombe de sa mère et repense à son histoire ainsi qu'à la création des Horcruxes. Il pense également au sort qu'il réserve au monde moldu quand il aura enfin accéder au pouvoir du monde sorcier, mais sa priorité absolue n'est autre que le retour de Lily pour lui faire exécuté son plan. Cette nouvelle anéne est également celle où un grande bataille aura lieu entre le bien et le mal.

* * *

 **.**

 **6 – Heureuse nouvelle !**

 **.**

 **Deux semaines, elle avait deux semaines de retard ce n'était pas normal. En plus du retard, elle avait énormément faim, sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien et certaines odeurs la mettait mal à l'aise comme pas exemple l'odeur du papier une fois que l'encre est dessus. Elle avait donc demandée à une de ses collègues des informations et elle lui avait répondu que c'était des symptômes de grossesse. Prise de panique, elle lui avait demandé en toute discrétion comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre.**

 _\- Eh bien soit tu fais un test de grossesse soit tu prends rendez-vous chez le gynécomage. **Lui avait répondu sa collègue**_

 _\- Lequel est le plus rapide ?_

 _\- Normalement le test._

 _\- Nous avons une heure de pause, pense-tu pouvoir m'accompagner pour aller en acheter un ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

 **Et la voilà donc dans les WC pour femme tenant dans ses mains une boite. Elle regardait le monde d'emplois avant de prendre sa baguette de faire apparaître un verre d'eau et de mélanger plusieurs plantes et quelques gouttes de son sang. Puis elle reprit la boite et regarda ce que le résultat doit afficher.**

\- « Si le verre d'eau fait apparaître une couleur d'orange au bout de cinq minutes, cela veut dire que vous êtes enceinte. Si le cas contraire alors l'eau restera limpide. » Super ! **Dit-elle ironiquement**

 **Elle posa donc la boite à terre et fixa le verre d'eau avec attention. Elle n'était même pas encore mariée et elle portait sans doute déjà la vie en elle. Bien sûr qu'elle aimerai avoir des enfants mais elle avait été élevée à l'ancienne c'est à dire le mariage puis les enfants. Elle savait aussi qu'importe que cela soit avant ou après le mariage, son fiancé sera fou de joie … mais voilà le hic. Il y avait deux possibilités sur la conception de cet enfant. Deux possibilités qui correspondent mais elle ne sait pas laquelle.**

 **Quand elle posa son regard sur le verre d'eau, le liquide avait prit une couleur orangé elle sentit son cœur battre l'espace d'un instant. Elle venait d'avoir la réponse à sa première question : elle est enceinte.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A travers les couloirs de Poudlard, les élèves évitèrent de justesse leur professeur de Potions qui abordait comme à son habitude, un air froid et ferme. Non seulement ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour leur cours mais ils ne voulaient pas écopés d'une retenue parce qu'ils avaient bousculer le professeur le plus terrifiant de l'école. Mais leur professeur ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.**

 **Quand il arriva devant la gargouille il leva les mains et la statue en forme de phénix tourna sur elle même pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Il monta les marches une à une et frappa deux coups contre la porte en bois puis entra.**

\- Bonjour Severus ! **Accueillit Albus**

\- Bonjour professeur, que me vaut ma visite dans votre bureau ?

\- Une nouvelle mission et aussi des informations que vous avez apprise durant votre séjour chez les Mangemorts !

\- Eh bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à l'un de ses Mangemorts de rechercher une prisonnière qui s'est échappée sous la surveillance de Pettigrew. Bien entendu je n'étais pas au courant d'une quelconque présence dans le manoir autre que les Mangemorts mais il est prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Pour quelle raison je l'ignore ! J'ai également entendu dire que les Carrow détiennent eux aussi un prisonnier mais cela peut s'avérer être faux !

\- Le Mangemort en question n'est-il pas Richard Marssen ?

\- C'est exacte, comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Arthur Weasley à rejoint nos rangs peu avant la fin de l'année. Son fils aîné à retrouvé cette prisonnière et nous l'avons prit en charge. Elle est maintenant en sécurité dans le nouveau Quartier Générale de l'Ordre. Seulement Arthur et Marssen se sont rencontrés en plein Londres moldu et notre allié a immédiatement reconnu la jeune femme que recherchait Marssen et m'en a informé !

\- Vous voulez que je surveille Marssen durant ses recherches ?

\- Exactement !

\- Très bien, professeur qu'a-t-elle de si précieux pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la recherches ?

\- Une information que je ne peux dévoiler pour le moment. Mais lorsque j'aurai pris la décision de vous la faire parvenir, je convoquerai l'Ordre et ce jour là je dévoilerai ta participation en tant qu'espion !

\- Très bien, sinon ils prévoient de faire une attaque d'ici peu de temps, ceci est une idée de Bellatrix. Mais rien n'a été préparer pour le moment. Dés que j'en saurai d'avantage je vous en informerai !

 **Les deux hommes se toisèrent avant de faire un bref signe de tête. Severus Rogue sortit du bureau et se rendit au cachot pour un cours qu'il devait donner à des secondes années.**

 **Il avait rejoint l'Ordre peu de temps après l'enlèvement de Lily, mais le directeur de Poudlard avait décider de garder secrète son appartenance dans l'Ordre pour avoir le plus d'information possible du camp ennemie. Il les avait rejoint car il avait enfin comprit pourquoi son amour d'enfance se battait. Les Mangemort n'étaient pas tendre, il tuaient des nés-moldus, ils torturaient des cracmols, ils s'attaquaient à ce qu'ils nomment des « traites à leur sang ». Si jamais le Mage Noir arrivait à ses fins, alors il n'y aurai plus aucun moldu sur terre, les cracmols seront au rang d'esclave, les « traites à leur sang » seront sûrement soumit au sortilège de l'Imperium et les sang-mêler ... eh bien seul Merlin sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve !**

 **Et pour cela Severus voulait se battre en l'honneur de toutes ces victimes et surtout en l'honneur de Lily !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Dorcas, juste une sortie, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! **Supplia Caroline.** Elle est restée enfermée durant quatre ans, si nous voulons lui redonner confiance, il faut qu'elle ne se sente pas enfermée à nouveau parmi nous !

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis Caroline mais cela serai trop risquer ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore lors de la dernière réunion, Voldemort souhaite la retrouver coûte que coûte et il est capable de sacrifier les meilleurs pions de ses sbires pour la retrouver ! **Répondit Dorcas.**

\- Mais en tant que son médecin tu peux pas avoir ton mot à dire ?

\- Si je pourrai mais il me l'interdirai !

\- A force de rester enfermée comme ça, elle risque de devenir folle !

 **Cela faisait plusieurs bonne minutes que Caroline et Dorcas s'affrontaient devant tous Harper et Mary qui gardaient le silence. La journaliste souhaiterai que sa meilleure amie puisse sortir en dehors de ses murs du quartier générale. Maintenant que Lily avait apprit à communiquer par des froncement de sourcils et quelques sourires, Dorcas souhaitait maintenant lui redonner une confiance en elle-même et en eux ce qui pourrai faire en sorte qu'elle puisse reparler !**

 **Mais la médicommage avait certes son opinion à dire concernant Lily mais celui qui avait le dernier mot n'était autre que Dumbledore et Dorcas n'osait pas tenir tête à celui qui avait été son directeur.**

\- Je pourrai la prendre chez moi et on pourrai mettre mon appartement sous le sortilège du Fidélitas comme pour le QG ! **Argumenta Caroline**

\- Caroline tu vis dans un immeuble à moitié Moldu ! Si tu veux avoir le Magenmagot sur le dos, il n'y a pas de soucis ! **Contra Dorcas**

\- Et si Regulus et moi la prenions pour quelques jours par semaine ? Notre manoir est soumis au Fidelitas ! **Proposa Mary.** Caroline a raison, elle est toujours enfermée entre quatre mur et si tu veux vraiment lui redonner la confiance qu'elle avait en nous il faut qu'elle quitte quelques jours le manoir !

\- Je peux aussi la prendre chez moi, Remus est à Poudlard pendant l'année et puis nous vivons dans une résidence complètement sorcière. **Ajouta Mary**

\- Dorcas la seule chose que je souhaiterai c'est que Lily ne revive pas l'enfer d'être enfermée. Je suis certaine que tu as toi aussi pensée à cette éventualité ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Effectivement, j'y ai pensée ! Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore et vous dire ce qu'il en est !

 **Puis elles partirent du manoir de Mary et Regulus où elles s'étaient rencontrées pour leur heure de déjeuner afin de tenir compagnie à la future maman. Quand elles partirent, Lopa revint du manoir Potter et alla voir sa maîtresse.**

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Eh bien, Lopa a trouvé miss Evans comme d'habitude maîtresse. Mais Lopa à également remarqué que miss Evans avait tout un tas de parchemin autour d'elle dans sa chambre !

\- Un tas de parchemin ? **S'étonna Mary.** As-tu pu voir ce qu'elle y faisait ?

\- Lopa n'a malheureusement pas vu ce que faisait miss Evans puisqu'elle cachait tout aux yeux de Lopa ! Lopa est désolé madame, **dit-il en allant vers une porte,** j'ai échoué dans ma mission

 **Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et mit sa tête entre l'embrasure et la porte. Paniquée de qu'il s'arrêtait à faire, Mary se redressa sur le canapé et fit son regard le plus sévère en direction de l'elfe de maison.**

\- Lopa sors de là tu n'as rien fait de mal, inutile de te punir inutilement ! **Dit-elle sévèrement**

\- Mais …

\- Retire ta tête et ferme moi cette porte ! **Ordonna-t-elle**

 **L'elfe obéit et alla en cuisine, Mary souffla et repensa à ce Lopa lui avait dit. L'instinct de la jeune femme lui dit que Lily devait cacher quelques chose dans ses dessins, mais quoi ? Voilà encore une question qui n'aurai sûrement pas de réponse directe puisqu'il fallait lire entre les lignes concernant la jeune rousse.**

 **Un coup se fit sentir dans son ventre et Mary posa sa main dessus en grimaçant. Sa fille semblait être du même avis, Lily avait beaucoup trop de choses sur les épaules !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le crayon sur le bout de parchemin était le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans la grande chambre. Elle n'hésita pas à assombrir les coins le plus sombre de son dessin pour que cela soit plus réaliste. Elle fronçait les yeux par la concentration quand il ne fallait pas dépasser. Elle se souvenait de chaque objets qu'elle exposait sur le parchemin, elle se rappelait de chaque détails, de quelle couleur ils sont et surtout, elle savait ce qu'ils cachaient.**

 **Elle cachait le reste de ses dessins sous son lit, personne ne devait les voir, personnes ne devaient savoir ce que c'était sauf le professeur Dumbledore mais avant de les lui remettre, elle voulait faire ses croquis net et précis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort avait choisit ses objets mais qu'importe ça allait les avancer dans cette lutte sans merci !**

 **Elle cacha ses croquis quand des coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Le grincement fit pivoter la porte et elle tourna la tête pour voir Sirius en compagnie de James.**

\- Tout va bien Lily ? **Demanda Sirius.** D'après Mako tu n'es pas venu déjeuner !

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Tu ne veux pas manger quelques chose ? **Lui demanda James à son tour**

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- Tu ne veux pas descendre avec nous ? Tu dois en avoir marre d'être toujours dans cette chambre. **Dit Sirius en désignant la pièce de la tête**

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- D'accord ! **Se résigna James de la faire sortir**

 **Ils fermèrent la porte et se regardèrent. Tout en allant dans la salle à manger, ils discutèrent.**

\- Caroline a raison sur un point, ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester enfermée, mais si elle ne veut pas sortir, je ne pense pas que la forcer soit une bonne idée !

\- Je sais Patmol !

 **Ils passèrent devant le salon dont la porte était close. James s'arrêta et regarda l'obstacle qui séparait la pièce de lui. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'y était toujours pas rentré mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se donnait le courage de le faire, celui-ci s'en allait comme il était venu. La pièce avait été fouiller de fond en comble et depuis tous ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur était à sa place.**

 **Sans réfléchir, James saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte en bois. Il revit le fauteuil dans lequel son père s'asseyait pour lire le journal, il vit celui de sa mère avec à ses cotés le tricot, non ensorcelé, où il lui arrivait de confectionner des écharpes, il y avait la grande bibliothèque où plusieurs grimoires y étaient rangés, il y avait la cheminée qui avait encore la bûche dedans en attendant qu'elle soit brûler et il y avait la grande photo de famille regroupant Fleamont, Euphémia et James, tout juste âgé de 6 ans. Sa mère refaisait la cravate de son fils avant de passer un coup de main dans les cheveux de son mari et dans ceux de son fils. Ils sourirent et un flash grisonnant sortit du cadre. Puis Fleamont ébouriffa la chevelure noire de son fils qui dégagea sa main en souriant.**

 **James ne se souvenait pas qu'un jour ses cheveux aient pu tenir bien coiffé le temps d'une photo. Il se passa par ailleurs la main dans ses cheveux en soufflant. Il avança plus dans la pièce et regarda chaque recoins. Il y avait d'autres photos qui représentaient ses parents plus jeunes, ses parents le jour de leur mariage, ses parents en compagnie d'un petit garçon de quelques mois. Puis des photos de James abordant fièrement son premier balais, James en tenue de Poudlard lors de sa première année, James en tenue de Quidditch tenant la coupe dans ses mains en souriant. James abordant un sourire goguenard en tenant son diplôme d'une main et de son bras libre tenant par la taille une jeune femme souriante entourés de tous ses amis. Ils abordaient un sourire de fierté en levant leurs diplômes en l'air avant de prendre leur chapeau de sorcier et de les jeter dans les airs. Puis une dernière photo où l'on voyait James assis à même le sol devant le sapin de Noël et en y accrochant une boule en forme de Vif d'Or et où assise devant lui se retrouvaient la même jeune femme qui regardait l'objectif en souriant tout en tenant un cadeau dans ses mains.**

 **James prit cette dernière photo et la regarda de plus près. Cette photo datait du 25 décembre 1978 et il se souvenait que le cadeau que tenait la jeune femme était la clef de leur futur appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. James se souvenu du moment où elle avait ouvert la boite et que ses yeux se sont écarquillés avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il se souvenait que quelques mois plus tard courant Mars, il s'était agenouillé dans cet appartement et en lui passant une bague au doigt. Il se souvenait de sa réponse …**

 _\- Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant**_

 _\- Eh bien, c'est simple, avec cette bague je te demande si tu voudrai être ma femme ?_

 _\- A seulement 19 ans ?_

 _\- Qu'importe l'âge que nous ayons ! Je voudrai que tu devienne Mrs Potter, je souhaite que tu fasse partie de cette famille … même si tu en fais déjà partie depuis le jour où nous nous sommes mit ensemble, je veux également que tu porte mon nom, je veux me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins, me coucher à tes côtés tous les soirs, prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi, manger avec toi, dîner avec toi, …_

 _\- C'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?_

 _\- Je veux que tous le monde sache que j'ai avec moi la femme la plus extraordinaire qui soit, je veux que tous le monde t'appelle Mrs Potter … je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour porter mon nom. Miss Evans me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

 _\- A une seule condition …_

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Même si je l'adore, je t'interdit de m'appeler Mrs Potter, ça me fais trop penser à ta mère !_

 **Il se souvient de lui avoir passé la bague de fiançailles avant de se relever et de la prendre dans ses bras. Et elle avait répondu « oui » en l'embrassa et très vite, James se souvient qu'il s'étaient diriger vers la chambre tout en retirant progressivement leur vêtements sur le chemin.**

 **Le jeune homme avait oublié qu'il avait passé de merveilleux moments avec Lily et c'est en voyant ces photos qu'il s'en rappelait. Il se rappela aussi qu'il aimait Lily de tout son cœur et que même après ces années il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle tout comme il en a pour Willow. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient si différentes qu'ils les aimaient différemment, Lily avait été son premier amour, son amour de jeunesse tandis que Willow est celle qui lui a redonner le goût de vivre, celle qui l'a aider à reprendre une vie normale sans pour autant oublier Lily. Au fur et à mesure, il avait des sentiments très fort avec Willow qui dure depuis un an et demi de vie commune et presque un an de fiançailles.**

 **Mais quand Sirius lui avait annoncé que Lily était de retour, James n'y croyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit et depuis son cœur balançait entre la brune et la rousse. Il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier Lily durant son absence alors pourquoi réussirai-t-il maintenant qu'elle était tout près de lui ?**

\- Tout va bien Cornedrue ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- A merveille !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il avait eu cette idée aussi saugrenue soit-elle mais il devait essayer. Depuis près de deux semaines ils surveillait une maison moldue où vivait une personne qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années. Une personne qui détestait tout ce qui était lier de près ou de loin à la magie. Une personne avec qui il n'avait plus aucun contact depuis la mort de cette moldue dont il avait dû s'amouracher.**

 **Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il s'abaissa et vit une jeune femme tenant un petit garçon par la main. L'air de rien, il sortit de sa cachette et alla à sa rencontre. Quand la jeune femme le vit, elle sursauta mais ne fit rien pour ne pas faire peur à son fils. Elle continua donc d'avancer l'air de rien.**

\- Bonjour Pétunia ! **Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle**

 **La jeune femme du nom de Pétunia ne le regarda pas dans les yeux et ramena son fils près d'elle.**

\- Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Richard ?

\- Je voudrai que tu réponde à une simple petite question !

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu fais parti de ceux qui ont tués ma mère !

\- Tu le feras car si jamais tu ne le fais pas, il se peut qu'un jour ton fils ne soit plus auprès de toi !

\- Si jamais tu fais ça, je te jure que …

\- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferai Pétunia ? Les policiers ne peuvent rien faire contre les sorciers. Et tu ne trouvera même pas le courage de demander de l'aide à un sorcier puisque tu déteste tous ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la magie.

\- Quelle est ta question ?

\- As-tu des nouvelles de ta sœur dernièrement ?

 **Pour quelles raisons son ancien beau-père parlait-il de sa sœur ? Elle n'avait plus de contact avec Lily depuis l'enterrement de leur père voilà quelques années. Pétunia ne voulait aucune de nouvelle de sa sœur car elle la jugeait responsable de la mort de leur mère et celle de son père, même si ce dernier est décédé dans un accident de voiture. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle répondit …**

\- Je ne parle plus à Lily depuis la mort de mon père !

\- Si jamais tu en as, j'exige que tu m'en informe ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Malheureusement, cela ne te regarde pas très chère. Quand tu auras de ses nouvelles tu auras juste à prendre ce bout de parchemin et de prononcer mon prénom trois fois de suite et je viendrai !

 **Il lui donna le parchemin dans les mains et s'en alla. Mais avant de disparaître complètement, il se retourna et la regarda à nouveau.**

\- Simple remarque … c'est moi seul qui ai tué ta mère !

 **Puis il disparut définitivement.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Tu ne pars qu'une journée, pourquoi tu prends ce gros sac ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Fol Œil a été très clair sur ce sujet, nous devons prendre des vêtements chaud ! **Répondit Zachary**

 **Marlène regarda son époux faire un sac, il avait recut l'Ordre de partir en voyage avec Damian et Maugrey pour une enquête, normalement ils devraient revenir dans deux jours. Il n'était pas encore partis que Marlène s'inquiétait déjà, elle n'aimait pas le savoir loin d'elle alors qu'il y avait une guerre qui pouvait éclater à tout moment. Elle souffla ce qui fit que Zachary se retourna face à elle.**

\- Hey, c'est juste un voyage, il ne m'arrivera rien !

\- Et si vous faites une mauvaise rencontre ?

\- Entre Fol Œil, Damian et moi je ne pense pas que les mangemorts n'auront pas le temps de dire Quidditch si ils osent s'attaquer à nous !

\- J'espère que tu reviendra vite, j'ai mon rendez-vous chez le gynécomage bientôt !

\- Pour rien au monde je le raterai ! **Promit-il**

 **Il l'a prit dans ses bras et pour la rassurer un maximum il l'embrassa mais au fil des secondes Marlène eut ses hormones en ébullition et elle commença à lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise les uns après les autres.**

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Je pars dans même pas cinq minutes !

\- Alors cesse de parler, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en cinq minutes.

\- A vos ordres Mrs White !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Willow se massa le poignet qui dont elle s'était servit pour frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Damian mais personne ne venait lui répondre. Alors elle décida de rentrer au cottage où James serai sûrement arrivé vu l'heure qu'il était.**

 **Durant le trajet, elle se mit à penser à la nouvelle qu'elle allait devoir annoncer à son fiancé. Elle savait par avance qu'il serai fou de joie mais elle appréhendait tout de même sa réaction. Mais elle doutait en sa capacité d'être mère, saura-t-elle faire face au changements qui subviendront dans son corps ? Le bébé sera-t-il en bonne santé ? Saura-t-elle l'éduquer convenablement contrairement à ses parents ? Ou bien sera-t-elle comme eux ? Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas poser la question à sa propres mère puisque celle-ci était quelques part en mission. Willow n'avait jamais eu une bonne relation avec ses parents, durant sa jeunesse ils se contentaient juste de lui envoyer un cadeau tous les deux mois et ils cédaient à tous ses caprices. Ce qui fait qu'elle a toujours été pourri gâtée.**

 **Mais Willow savait que tant que James serai à ses côtés, elle pourra faire face à ce petit-être qui grandissait en elle.**

 **Quand elle passa la porte du cottage, James vint l'accueillir à bras ouvert. La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa. Puis elle se débarrassa de sa cape et alla rejoindre son fiancé qui était dans le salon. Elle pu voir plusieurs objets sur la table basse, elle arqua une sourcils et tapota l'épaule de son fiancé.**

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé cette boite sous notre lit, et elle était de ton côté.

\- Ah oui, j'avais mis quelques échantillons pour la décoration de notre mariage, mais avec toux ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai as eu le temps de t'en parler ni d'y jeter un œil !

\- J'ai remarqué !

 **Willow le regarda et elle comprit que c'était le moment de lui dire ce qu'elle avait apprit ce matin. Mais avant cela elle prit un cahier où plusieurs croquis de robes y étaient dessinés.**

\- C'est ta robe ? **Sourit-il**

\- Des croquis !

\- Alors je peux regarder, au moins je pourrai me faire une idée de ce que tu porteras !

\- Mouais mais je risque de revoir les mesures puisque je serai enceinte jusqu'au dent en juillet …

 **Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche se rendant compte ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas. Elle regarda James qui avait les yeux ronds comme des souaffles figé sur lui même.**

 **En retirant sa main elle serra d'avantage le cahier des croquis et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir parler sans réfléchir à ses paroles. Plus les secondes passaient plus elle commença à grimacer.**

\- Je ne l'ai apprit que ce matin en faisant un test, je n'ai pas eu la patience de prendre un rendez-vous chez le gynécomage pour en être certaine. Mais dés demain je téléphonerai au docteur Jones. Les tests ne sont pas souvent fiable contrairement au gynécomage. Mais avec ou sans rendez-vous je comptais t'en parler ce soir ! **Se défendit-elle**

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce tu en dis ?

\- …

\- James je t'en supplie ne la joue pas à la Evans en restant silencieux !

\- …

\- James !

\- C'est pour ça que tu vomissais tous les matins ?

\- T'avais remarqué ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis peut-être idiot par moment mais pas ignorant !

 **Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que le jeune homme ne se lève et alla devant elle.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- J'en pense que …

\- Que ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! **Sourit-il**

\- Vraiment ? **Dit-elle soulagée**

\- Vraiment !

 **Elle l'embrassa et très vite James répondit à son baiser. C'est vrais c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle, il allait devenir père, père à son tour alors qu'il a perdu le sien en novembre dernier. Mais il savait que de là où il se trouvait, Fleamont Potter sera là pour l'épauler en cas de coup dur.**

 **Après cette heureuse nouvelle, ils dînèrent avant de reprendre les préparatifs de leur futur mariage. Pour le repas ils prévoyaient donc une entrée à base de salade fraîche accompagné de quelques autres légumes frais, en plat principale ils optèrent pour un buffet froids mais tout aussi goûteux, pour la pièces monté de dis étages James exigea d'avoir du chocolat avec de la crème pâtissière. Pour les boissons il y aura tous ce qu'ils connaissaient à savoir Hydromel, Whisky Pur Feu, Bière au beurre, Jus de citrouille et avec surprise, Willow voulut du champagnes moldus et quelques vins.**

 **Pour la musique ils pensèrent faire appeler à un chanteur très connu mais il hésitèrent entre Abraham Cadabra ou bien Suzanne Chapeaupointue. _(ndlr : pure invention de me part)_**

 **Puis ils allèrent se coucher et quand ils furent dans leur lit, James posa une main sur le ventre encore plat de sa fiancée.**

\- Ah tu as déjà une bosse ! **Dit-il**

\- C'est impossible, je viens de l'apprendre. Et c'est pas en quelques heures que je vais commencer à grossir !

\- Mais je t'assure que si !

\- Et moi je t'assure que non. **Le contra-t-elle gentiment**

 **Puis un silence s'installa entre eux, Willow commençait à piquer du nez mais James lui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il réfléchissait sur le fait de devenir père d'ici quelques mois et il pensa à la longue listes qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en place en parallèle à celle de leur futur union.**

\- Willow ?

\- Hum ? **Répondit-elle**

\- Pour les prénoms …

\- James ce bébé est encore à l'état d'un haricot !

\- Je sais mais … quand on choisira un prénom fille ou garçon. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il ai le prénom de mes parents en premier. Ma mère détestait son prénom et mon père a connu des moqueries. Alors si jamais on choisit un prénom par pitié ne me sors pas Fleamont ou Euphémia !

\- D'accord ! **Sourit-elle**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent dans un pop sonore, un vent glaciale vint se fouetter contre leur visage. Aussitôt Damian et Zachary resserrèrent leur cape tandis que Maugry prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une tente avant d'y entrer à l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes aurors le suivirent et la chaleur de la pièce les réchauffèrent. Sans dire un mot, ils allèrent déposer leur affaires sur les lit respectifs avant de rejoindre leur mentor qui était assit sur la grande table.**

\- Bon la dernière fois vous n'avez pas voulut nous donner d'explication. Est-ce que nous allons en avoir une maintenant ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, j'ai reprit le dossier Evans appartenant à Euphémia Potter durant son travail d'auror. Et celui du meurtre des Potter car il me semble qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux. Dans ses recherches, Euphémia parlait beaucoup de la famille Jedusor qui n'est autre que le véritable patronyme de Voldemort, mais la mère de Vous-Savez-Qui était Mérope Gaunt de plus cette famille n'est autre que des descendant d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Il n'y a pas à chercher loin alors ! **Dit Zachary**

\- Exactement, les Gaunt sont les descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Mais il s'avère que Merope Gaunt s'est amouraché d'un moldu …

 **Maugrey expliqua donc en détail ce qu'il avait apprit durant ses recherches. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à mémoriser chaque notes qu'avait écrit Euphémia, chaque endroit où elle était allée. Il parla également des nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il évoqua également que Dumbledore avait pénétré dans la tête de Lily.**

\- Il est entré dans sa tête ? Mais … ce n'est pas illégale de faire ça ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- Si mais miss Evans lui en a donné l'autorisation. Mais qu'importe, ce que Dumbledore à vu dans la tête de Lily mérite vraiment de rester dans l'ombre car elle détient une information qui peut nous être utile. Moins de personne sont au courant moins de risques nous prenons.

\- Quelle est cette information ? **Questionna Damian à son tour**

\- Selon Evans et le professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort à utilisé une forme de magie très noire, que l'on nomme Horcruxe !

\- Horcruxe ? **Firent les deux jeunes hommes**

\- Un Horcruxe peut-être n'importe quel objet qui contient une partie d'âme. Mais pour ce faire il devait commettre un meurtre.

\- Le Mage Noir à plus d'un meurtre à son actif ! **Fit remarquer Zachary**

\- Je sais White, malheureusement Dumbledore lui même ne pouvait nous dire combien il y en a ! Pas plus que miss Evans !

\- Comment peut-on savoir si un objet détient une partie de son âme ? **Dit Damian en regardant son mentor**

\- Pour cela, Albus a une idée mais il voudrai tout d'abord en parlé à Evans. Mais afin que nous ne traînons pas, nous allons recherche ces objets par le seul moyen que nous ayons !

\- Lequel ? **Fit Zachary**

\- Dans ses notes, Euphémia parlait d'une bague appartenant à la famille Gaunt et d'un médaillon appartenant à Serpentard lui même. Concernant les lieux de ces deux objets, Euphémia à parlée d'un manoir mais je n'ai malheureusement pas plus d'information. Pour ce qui est du médaillon, il semblerai que le lieu soit celui où nous sommes.

\- Je me souviens au tout début de notre formation qu'elle avait effectuée de nombreux déplacement mais à chaque fois elle revenait sans aucun indice ! **Se remémora Zachary**

\- C'est exacte, mais je vous ai amener ici, car dans les dossiers se trouvant au Manoir Potter, j'ai pu retrouver d'autres notes qu'elle avait laissée et dans l'une d'elles, elle avait parlée d'une falaise en bords de mer et cette falaise contiendrai une entrée que seuls les sorciers puisse la voir. Elle y a donc fait un tour et l'a trouvé.

\- Donc notre but c'est d'entrer dans cette grotte, trouver le médaillon et … après ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Nous le rapporterons à Dumbledore. Puisque qu'elle n'avait pas noté comment détruire ces trucks si jamais il y en avait d'autres !

 **Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent alors que ce séjour était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensés. Ils étaient donc dans la confidence d'un secret pouvant nuire au Seigneur des Ténèbres et mettre fin à cette guerre.**

 **En tant qu'aurors ils en avaient vu et apprit des choses mais pas d'une aussi grande ampleur. Ils avaient voulut faire ce métier puisqu'ils voulaient garantir la sécurité à leur semblable mais ils trouvaient cela bien trop insuffisant c'est alors qu'ils s'engagèrent auprès de l'Ordre. Dans les deux cas ils avaient leur taux d'adrénaline voulut mais ils espéraient vite que cela prendrai fin pour garantir la sécurité pour tous.**

\- Maintenant allez vous coucher, une longue journée nous attends demain.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Remus, Sirius, Caroline, Dorcas, Franck, Alice et Marlène avaient les yeux grand ouvert. Ils s'attendaient à tous sauf à ce genre de nouvelle que James venait de leur annoncer. James avait voulut leur annoncer à eux en particulier puisque ils étaient le petit groupe qui avait fait trembler Poudlard avec les blagues des Maraudeurs, les cris entre James et Lily, les chamailleries entre Dorcas et Lily, la douceur de Marlène à apaiser les tensions, le romantisme du couple Franck et Alice, l'esprit joyeux et vif de Caroline et leur grande complicité qui les unissaient. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mary durant leur sixième année suivit de Zachary et Damian pour être finalement au complet avec Harper et Lila quand cette dernière et Dorcas se tournaient autour en septième année.**

 **Sirius regardait son frère de cœur avec des yeux aussi rond que des souaffles, Caroline avait toujours son verre de jus de citrouille à la main prête à le boire, Dorcas abordait une légère grimace, Franck affichait un petit sourire, Marlène donnait un mouchoir à Alice puisque celle-ci avait recrachée le contenue de son verre sur la table. Seul Remus avait posé une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.**

\- Quand tu dis « enceinte », tu parle des enceintes qu'utilise les moldus pour écouter de la musique ou enceinte dans le sens qu'une nouvelle génération des Potter est en route ? **Demanda Sirius toujours les yeux grand ouvert**

\- Dans le sens où la nouvelle génération des Potter est en route. **Répondit James**

\- Enceinte ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Oui, **affirma James**

\- D'un bébé ?

\- Ben oui d'un bébé Caroline. Tu crois qu'elle est enceinte d'un troll des montagnes ? **Ironisa Dorcas**

\- C'est … c'est une grande nouvelle ! **Dit Franck en buvant une gorgée de sa bière au beurre**

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir ! **Douta James**

\- Ah si si, mais … c'est tellement inattendu qu'on ne pensais pas que ça irai aussi vite ! **Dit Marlène pour détendre l'atmosphère.** Et puis, on pensait que Willow voulait attendre que vous soyez mariés pour penser à pouponner !

\- Et puis on t'avait jamais imaginer devenir père si tôt. **Termina Remus**

\- Mouais on avait un plan mais maintenant ça tombe à l'eau. **Marmonna Sirius sans James ne puisse comprendre.**

 **Caroline lui pinça le bras ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence avant de reprendre la conversation.**

\- En tout cas, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Nous sommes heureux pour toi ! **Fit Alice en lui prenant la main**

\- Merci ! Je sais que d'avoir une enfant à presque 24 ans c'est jeune mais …

\- Hey Alice et moi nous avions 20 et 21 ans quand Neville est né alors on ne juge pas !

\- Et puis Mary et Regulus vont accueillir leur fille alors qu'ils ont tout juste 24 et 23 ans. C'est pas comme si tu avais déjà eu un marmot à 16 ans ! **Le rassura Dorcas**

\- Et moi alors je vais avoir des jumeaux quand j'aurai 25 ans !

\- Jumeaux ? **S'étonna Remus en souriant**

\- J'en suis pas sûre, mais je sens que je vais avoir des jumeaux. Normalement je le saurai demain ! **Répondit Marlène.** Instinct maternelle sans doute !

 **Puis ils continuèrent de rester aux Trois Balais jusqu'à que James dût partir pour une réunion concernant l'entreprise Potter. Pour faire bonne figure, Sirius lui tapa dans la main, suivit de Remus et de Franck. Puis les jeunes femmes l'embrassèrent et James partit pour de bon après avoir saluer Rosemerta.**

 **Le petit groupe se retrouvèrent rien qu'entre eux et la mine joyeuse de Sirius se transforma en mine désespéré et Caroline cacha sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Dorcas retrouva la grimace qu'elle avait, Marlène pinça les lèvres, Alice frappa légèrement son front avec sa main, Franck fit tourner son verre de bière au beurre avant de le boire cul sec et Remus frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.**

\- Black donne moi une cigarette ! **Dit Caroline entre ses bras**

\- Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter au nouvel an ! **Dit-il sans bouger**

\- Ouais mais là j'en ai besoin, au diable ma résolution pour cette année !

\- Tu risque de te prendre un tir par Lily !

\- Elle n'est pas là pour le moment !

 **Le jeune homme mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit son paquet avant de le donner à Caroline qui en sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma aussitôt. Quand le petit groupe avait apprit que leur ami fréquentait Willow, ils avaient tous penser que ce serai juste un passage mais ils était bien loin du compte quand ils apprirent leur futurs mariage.**

\- Bon … comment on fait maintenant, puisque notre plan tombe à l'eau. **Dit Dorcas en se reprenant.**

 **Quand ils avaient apprit que James et Willow allaient se marier, ils avaient mit en place une stratégie pour s'opposer à ce mariage. En tant que témoin, ni Sirius ni Remus ne pouvait intervenir alors ils avaient décidés que ce soit Caroline qui devait s'opposer à ce mariage puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie de l'ancienne fiancée de James à savoir Lily.**

\- Maintenant qu'ils vont avoir un enfant, je me vois mal m'opposer à ce mariage. **Dit Caroline en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette.** En plus je revois la tristesse de Lily quand elle devait passer Noël avec soit son père, soit sa mère. Je me souviendrais toujours quand elle m'a dit que « passer Noël avec des parents divorcés c'est pas réellement un Noël puisque tu n'as pas vraiment tes parents autour de toi pour vivre un moment aussi heureux comme une famille normale ». Autant je n'aime pas Willow mais je n'ai pas envie de priver un enfant de ses deux parents, ce bébé n'a rien demander après tout !

\- Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui mais non, il a fallut que ce soit Willow ! La fille qui avait une obsession pour lui au point de le suivre jusqu'au toilette et attendre qu'il en sorte. Ou alors au lieu de manger à la table des Poufsouffles elle prenait un uniforme de Gryffondor et manger avec nous alors que ce n'était pas sa maison. **Dit Sirius**

\- Tu as oublié la fois où elle a fait virer Alice du cour de Métamorphose parce qu'elle était en binôme avec lui, alors que Willow était avec l'Autre ! **Ajouta Franck**

 **Ils burent tous une nouvelle gorgée de leur verre avant de retomber dans le silence.**

\- Ça va être con ce que je vais dire mais … il est peut-être temps qu'on laisse à Willow une deuxième chance non ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- On lui a déjà donner une deuxième chance voir même une troisième, une quatrième mais … elle les a toutes gâchée en nous poignardant dans le dos à chacun notre tour. **Expliqua Alice**

\- Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où Willow avait mal parlée à Zachary parce qu'il défendait des Serpentards de première année. **Dit Remus.**

\- Pour ma part je me souviendrai toute ma vie du merveilleux crochet du droit de Lily en septième année quand Willow avait fait une mauvaise blague concernant la mort de ses parents. **Sourit Sirius**

\- Oui je m'en souviens aussi ! C'était magique … bon elle a eut une retenue mais c'était un petit moment de jouissance ! **Confirma Dorcas.**

\- Ben voilà la solution ! **Cria Caroline**

\- Comment ça ? **Ne comprit pas Franck**

\- Il suffit de faire en sorte que James retombe amoureux de Lily !

\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, James a toujours des sentiments envers Lily. **Informa Remus**

\- C'est le flair du loup qui te fait dire ça ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Oui, mais pas que ça. Si vous regardez bien, on voit qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle après toutes ces années !

\- Avec ton super flair tu ne peux pas nous dire si Willow est bien enceinte de James ! Car j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire ! **Dit Alice**

\- Tout est que maintenant en plus de se marier, ils vont avoir un enfant … donc c'est comme si nous ne pouvions plus rien faire ! **Dit Sirius en fermant le sujet**

 **Remus ricana suivit des autres et le silence retomba. Ils n'appréciaient vraiment pas Willow mais ils ne voulaient qu'une chose que leur ami soit heureux, alors si cela impliquait que Willow soit dans sa vie alors ils l'accepteraient.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Professeur, nous avons un problème ! **Surgit Minerva dans le bureau du directeur**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore leva les yeux vers elle surprit et inquiet de la voir entrer ainsi, elle qui était tant droite et qui ne se laisse jamais emporter par ses sentiments. Il la regarda alors afin de l'encourager à ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.**

\- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Sturgis Podmore !

\- Je l'ai envoyé en mission peut-être que cela lui prends beaucoup de temps !

\- J'y ai pensée figurez-vous mais en voulant lui rendre visite en début de journée, j'ai retrouver le manoir en un piteux états ! Il y avait des traces de luttes dans toutes les pièces. Surprise j'ai donc questionnée le voisinage et ils m'ont dit que quelques jours auparavant, il y avait eut de gros bruit dans le manoir des bruits semblables à une bagarre et quand ils ont prévenus les autorités moldus, Sturgis Podmore avait disparut !

 **Le directeur regarda sa collègue sans laisser paraître la moindre reaction, si il y a bien une chose qu'il faut savoir à propos d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall, c'était qu'ils avaient une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre ! C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Albus se leva alla devant sa cheminée et envoya de la poudre afin d'avoir une conversation avec le sorcier. Il plongea donc sa tête entre les flammes vertes et l'appela mais aucune réponse ne vint à lui.**

 **Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il retira sa tête des flammes et regarda la sorcière.**

\- J'en informerai Alastor quand il rentrera de son petit voyage ! **Dit-il simplement mais tout aussi inquiet**

* * *

 ** _Et voici le chapitre du mois, qui je l'espère vous a fait plaisir._**

 ** _Sinon comment prenez vous la nouvelle que Willow soit enceinte ? Car c'était une de mes premières idées à mettre dans cette fiction. Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait de faire ça à James [invoque un sortilège de protection]. Pour ma part j'ai adoré écrire le moment où la petite bande, quand James est partit, se plaint de ne plus pouvoir s'opposer à ce mariage._**

 ** _Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et hâte de lire de nouvelles reviews._**

 ** _Danao_**


	7. Effervescence

_**Premièrement, je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à son héro, qui est également le notre, à savoir Harry Potter. Je souhaite également un joyeux à tous ceux et celles qui sont nés un 31 juillet. Allé chantons tous ensemble : Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday !**_

* * *

 _ **Hello [comme Lumière dans la Belle et la bête] mes loulous, j'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ? Moi en tout cas le boulot me crève tous les soirs et hop le lendemain faut recommencer encore et encore. Mais si je suis la c'est pour vous offrir ce chapitre la semaine avant mon départ ... en somme vous l'avez compris je suis enfin en vacances [cris et danse de la joie].**_

 _ **Sinon vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dis que ma carte bleu disais "arrête de dépenser tu ne vas plus rien avoir pour les vacances" ? Eh bien c'est malheureusement arrivé mais merci au 14 juillet qui a été bénéfique pour mon compte en banque qui commençait à faire la tête. Sinon je pars en vacance le 6 et je reviens le 26 aout donc vous aurez un chapitre le 27 soit dimanche de repos avant de reprendre le boulot jusqu'à la rentrée.**_

 _ **En plus de ça, le 20 juillet dernier, le lieu de mon travail a été victime de l'orage qui nous a frapper la nuit précédente dans le sud-ouest (je me suis caché sous la couette tellement j'avais peur [regard gêné]). Donc j'ai eu droit à un jour supplémentaire de repos pour continuer le chapitre 19 [grand sourire].**_

 _ **Sur ma page Facebook, qui est Danao's fictions, j'ai ajouté les personnages de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter (les parents de James) car je ne pensais pas que j'allais les faire apparaître aussi souvent. Bon vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle mais vous le verrez (ou plutôt lirez) en temps et en heure [clin d'œil].**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon bla bla [rire gêner], je vous laisse avec le chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les p_** ** _ersonnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf les OC_**

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Deux semaines après le passage à la nouvelle année, Willow se pose des questions sur son retard à ses menstruations et demande donc des conseils à l'une de ses collègues. Elle s'en va donc acheter un test de grossesse et le résultat est concluant, elle est enceinte mais elle ne sait pas qui, de Damian ou James, est le père. Severus, qui ignore que Lily était prisonnière des mangemorts et toujours en vie, informa Dumbledore que tous les mangemorts et particulièrement Richard Marssen, le beau-père de Lily, sont à sa recherche. Et Dumbledore lui charge d'une nouvelle mission : surveiller celui qui fut le beau-père de Lily Evans. Caroline qui est à bout de nerf de voir sa meilleure amie enfermé demande à ce que Lily puisse sortir afin qu'elle puisse communiquer à nouveau mais Dorcas lui rappelle que Dumbledore à dit que Lily ne devait sortir sous aucun prétexte. James qui était venu voir Lily avec Sirius se retrouva dans la pièce où ses parents ont été tués et prit enfin conscience du désordre qui y régnait avant que cela lui redonne en mémoire un souvenir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Du côté de Richard, celui-ci se trouvait dans le monde moldu et été jusqu'à même surveiller la maison de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, et de lui parler afin qu'elle lui donne des informations. Par la même occasion il la menace et lui avoue que c'était lui qui a tué leur mère quelques années auparavant. James heureux de savoir qu'il va bientôt devenir père, en informe ses amis mais leur réactions n'est pas celle qu'il attendait de leur part. Ils le rassurent que c'est sur le coup de la surprise alors qu'en vérité, ils avaient un plan afin d'empêcher le prochain mariage de Willow et James. Maugrey, Damian et Zachary sont en voyage suite à des notes d'Euphémia Potter. Maugrey, une fois sur place, leur explique le but et la raison de cette petite excursion. Entre temps, Minerva McGonagall informe Albus Dumbledore qu'un membre de l'Ordre, Strugis Podmore, a disparut.

* * *

 **.**

 **7 – Effervescence**

 **.**

 **Sa longue robe de sorcier noire virevoltait derrière lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il se rendait dans les appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres en toute discrétion. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par le bras droit du Mage Noir. Il avait une seule et unique mission dans sa tête et il se devait de la remplir même si pour cela il manquait cruellement d'information. Quand on lui avait attribué cette nouvelle mission, on lui avait parlé du retour d'une ancienne amie mais sans connaître l'identité. Il avait donc suivit le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres en dehors de Poudlard et avait donc demandé à ce que Remus Lupin assure ses cours de Potions en plus de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait planifié une absence de quelques semaines en disant qu'il y avait un séminaire de plusieurs maîtres des Potions et qu'il souhaitait y participer.**

 **Alors il avait décidé de suivre celui qui était le second du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant ces quelques semaines à travers le monde des moldus et le monde des sorciers. Mais il n'avait trouvé rien d'alarmant mais quand il vit que le bras droit du Mage Noir allait dans les appartements privés, il savait qu'il allait en apprendre d'avantage. Il se cacha dans l'ombre et colla une oreille vers la porte qui était entre ouverte.**

\- Maître ?

\- Richard … pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? **Demanda Voldemort**

-Je voulais me présenter à vous avec une allure convenable … pas avec des vêtements de ces sang-de-bourbe. **Se justifia-t-il**

\- Où en es-tu avec tes recherches concernant ta belle-fille ?

\- Eh bien, elle n'a pas trouvée refuge dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents, ni même chez sa sœur aînée où j'y suis resté durant quelques jours pour les observer. Mais avec Pettigrew nous avons décidé qu'il serai notre espion au Ministère sous sa forme de rat et il devrai me donner de nouvelles informations d'ici peu de temps !

\- Es-tu certain qu'il sera à la hauteur Richard ?

\- Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien mais je lui ai promit que si il échoue à nouveau je n'hésiterai pas à m'en prendre à sa mère.

\- Bien … j'ai une idée qui pourrai faire revenir cette sang-de-bourbe d'elle-même !

\- Je vous écoute mon Seigneur !

\- Rends-toi chez les Carrow, occupe toi de leur jeune prisonnier. Commence à lui apprendre les effets de la Magie Noire. Parle lui d'elle afin qu'une fois en âge de se battre à nos cotés, il soit le seul danger dont elle doit avoir peur !

\- Bien Maître. **Dit-il en s'inclinant**

 **Richard sortit des appartements en fermant la porte et reprit le chemin inverse mais il ne vit pas dans l'ombre une silhouette s'en échapper. Cette silhouette regarda la porte close et les escaliers. Ainsi voilà ce que leur cachait ses « collègues » durant tous ses mois et qu'ils faisaient tous pour ne pas qu'il sache. A son tour, il partit et alla chez un de ses collègues en espérant voir la personne qui sera sans doute la plus digne de confiance.**

 **Une fois dehors il transplana et il se retrouva devant le manoir imposant de la famille Malefoy, qui habitaient en ces lieux depuis dix générations.**

\- Mr Rogue ? **Demanda l'elfe qui lui ouvrit**

\- Où puis-je trouver ta maîtresse ?

\- Dobby va vous annoncer auprès de Mrs Malefoy

 **L'elfe de maison le laissa entrer et Rogue attendit patiemment dans l'entrée tandis que l'elfe alla prévenir sa maîtresse. Pour passer le temps, il regarda tout autour de lui et parmi la décoration il reconnu sans mal quelques plantes dont il se servait lui même pour la confection de ses potions … un art où il était excellent et qu'il enseignait avec dédain à Poudlard. Le professeur Severus Rogue était connu à Poudlard pour sa sévérité et sa froideur envers les élèves, quand ceux-ci était en difficulté il ne leur venait même pas en aide et leur demandait de tout recommencer.**

 **Il entendit des pas venir en sa direction et quand il tourna la tête, il fut face à Narcissa, qui avançait avec une démarche élégante. Quand ils furent face à face, ils se toisèrent en silence avant que la sorcière ne lui fasse un signe de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce vide et Narcissa lui fit à nouveau face en croisant les bras.**

\- Pose ta question Severus qu'on en finisse !

\- La prisonnière qui était dans les cachots de Little Hangleton était Lily Evans ?

\- Oui !

\- Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a enlevée par simple vengeance contre les Potter.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ?

\- Peu de temps avant leur mort, ils ont détruit quelque chose appartenant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il voulus leur mort aussi rapidement ?

\- Parce que la chose qu'Euphémia et Fleamont ont détruit est la seule chose qui maintient le Mage Noir encore en vie ! Et cette chose se nomme un Hrocruxe.

 **Ainsi cette histoire d'Horcruxes était vrais, le Mage Noir avait dont plusieurs objets contenant son âme ce qui l'empêchait de mourir. Mais une nouvelle question émergea dans la tête de Severus, si avec un seul Horcruxe le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort alors combien en reste-t-il pour en venir à bout ?**

 **Severus avait entendu ce mot dans les brides de conversations des mangemorts durant leur rassemblement mais il pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende et que ses collègues divaguaient complètement. Seulement il n'en savait pas plus puisque les autres mangemorts se taisaient quand il passait devant eux.**

 **Il ne pouvait décemment pas le demander à Narcissa, elle ne faisait pas partie de la garde la plus rapprochée de Lord Voldemort, elle ne faisait même pas partie des mangemots tout court. Il suffisait donc que Lily fasse un effort pour qu'elle dise ce qu'elle sait !**

\- J'ai acceptée ta requête maintenant il faut que tu accepte la mienne ! **Dit-elle**

\- Pourquoi le devrai-je ?

\- Parce que tu as en ta possession une information qui je pense peut intéresser l'Ordre !

\- L'Ordre est déjà au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes ! **Lui répondit-il sans en être sûr**

\- Je le sais mais j'ai encore des informations qui peuvent leur être utile mais pour leur dévoiler ce que je sais, il faudra se soumettre à ce que je demande !

\- Quelle est ta requête et j'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore !

\- Je souhaite que tu m'aide à sortir d'ici et à nous mettre en sécurité mon fils et moi ! Si ils ne le font pas pour moi alors qu'ils le fassent pour Drago !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sur la falaise, Damian et Zachary suivit Maugrey pour se rendre dans la grotte qu'ils avaient repérer au loin. Quand ils furent certains d'être seuls, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant plusieurs pierres qui ressemblait à des temples qui était illustrés dans leur grimoires sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Ils virent une arche qui semblait avoir une entrée qui les feraient descendre à l'intérieur de la falaise. Les trois aurors prirent leur baguettes et entrèrent dans l'arche dont les escaliers, particulièrement étroit et glissant, leur compliquaient la tâche. Ils éclairèrent le tunnel à l'aide de leur baguette et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent dans une anti-chambre où une grosse ouverture faisait face à l'océan particulièrement agité.**

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je sens une grande dose de magie noire ici ! **Fit remarquer Damian**

\- Oui mais il doit y avoir des sortilèges de protection, si il y a vraiment un Horcruxe ici ce serai bête de la part de Voldemort de le laisser sans protection. **Ajouta Zachary.**

\- Au lieu de parler vous devriez vous concentrez ! **Ordonna Maugrey**

 **L'anti-chambre était sombre et il y régnait une atmosphère d'oppréssion et d'angoisse. Ils cherchèrent dont une quelconque cachette qui renfermerait un objets mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.**

 **En posant une main sur la roche, Zachary sursauta et regarda attentivement les pierres qui étaient devant lui avant de tourner son regard sur les autres. Celles-ci était différentes, alors il s'éloigna et remarqua que les pierres étaient disposées de façon à caché une pièce. Puis en fronçant les yeux il vit quelques chose écrit en latin.**

\- Quelqu'un saurai traduire le latin ?

\- Pourquoi tu demande ça White ?

\- Parce que sur ces roches il y a écrit « Ut antequam magnus infirmarent in sanguine suo »

\- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, cela veut dire « Le sorcier doit s'affaiblir avant d'enter en versant son sang ». **Décrypta Damian**

\- Alors l'un de nous doit y laisser quelques gouttes de son sang !

\- Laissez place les gamins, contrairement à vous je pense être capable de le faire !

Maugrey, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect en vous empêchant de le faire, vous êtes plus puissant que nous alors autant que vous gardiez votre forme pour ce qui va suivre ! **Argumenta Zachary.** Je vais le faire, puis vous entrerez tous les deux et continuerez sans moi tandis que je vous couvrirai si jamais nous avons de la visite.

\- T'es sûr de toi Zachary ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Oui !

 **Il métamorphosa sa baguette en poignard et se trancha la paume de sa main droite et la passe sur la roche qui fit tomber plusieurs petites pierres avant de s'effondrer complètement. Un nouvel air plus froid vint leur chatouiller le visage, Zachary fit signe à ses collègues d'entrer avant de redonner à sa baguette sa forme initiale. Damian et Maugrey entrèrent et avancèrent à l'aveuglette.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que nous allons trouver ?

\- Le Médaillon ! **Répondit Maugrey en grognant**

\- Sans blague, je veux dire qu'est-ce que Voldemort à pu mettre en place pour protéger son truck ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

 **Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à que Maugrey sentit de l'eau sur son pied. Il pointa sa baguette vers le sol et vit que l'eau arrivait jusqu'à sa cheville. Il recula pour plus de précaution et envoya une boule de lumière à l'extrémité. Ainsi ils purent voir que la grotte était entouré d'eau et qu'au entre il y avait un îlot.**

\- Cet îlot m'intéresse !

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on y aille ? A la nage ? **Ironisa Damian**

\- Baisse d'un ton Phillips !

 **Maugrey fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette et aussitôt un canot en bois fit surface et avança vers eux. D'un simple signe de la tête Maugrey ordonna à Damian de monter à bords. Quand ils furent tous les deux installés, le canot avança tous seul vers l'îlot. Damian regarda l'eau qui était tout près d'eau il crut y voir une silhouette.**

\- Fol Œil !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que ce lac est habité par des créatures !

 **L'auror regarda à son tour mais ne vit rien ! Il grogna et regarda son ancien apprenti sévèrement.**

\- Tu te fais des idées Phillips, maintenant concentre toi pour que le canot ne heurte pas violemment l'îlot.

 **En arrivant sur la petite île, Maugrey grimpa jusqu'au sommet tandis que Damian prit la corde et la bloqua afin de pourvoir repartir de la même façon. Quand il alla le rejoindre, il vit une basque avec une sorte de coupelle en cristal. Ils regardèrent le contenu de la basque et virent un étrange liquide ! Du coin de l'œil, Damian interrogea son mentor.**

\- On ne va tout de même pas boire ce truck ? **Dit-il**

\- _Je_ vais boire ce truck, toi non !

\- Quoi ? Non on ne sait pas ce qu'elle contient cette eau !

\- Vas-tu enfin te taire et faire ce que je te dis ? **Ordonna-t-il**

\- Laissez moi la boire !

\- Non, car si elle est ensorcelée tu saura prévenue !

\- Alastor … je sens que c'est un mauvais plan !

\- Phillips si cette eau est empoisonnée, je compte sur toi pour me forcer !

 **Damian savait qu'il aurait du mal puisque Alastor Maugrey était connu pour être un vrai taureau enchaîné par les cornes quand il était forcé à faire quelque chose. Il fit un oui de la tête tandis que Maugrey prit la coupelle en cristal et la remplit d'eau avant de la porter à sa bouche. Quand le liquide passa dans sa gorge, l'auror sentit une immense douleur envahir tous son corps et son âme. Il s'effondra en criant de douleur devant Damian qui s'accroupit à coté de lui. Il lui tapota dans le dos pour le calmer mais rien de ce qu'il faisait ne pu faire taire ses hurlements sauvages. Alors à contre cœur, il obéit à la requête qu'il lui avait demander. Et remplit la coupelle afin de le faire boire. Mais au fur et à mesure, Maugrey fut de plus en plus réticent de boire cette eau qui lui faisait tant de mal jusqu'à en devenir violent. Damian le pria en lui disant que ce serai la dernière coupelle.**

\- De … l'eau ! **Dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse**

\- Vous allez en avoir mais … il faut terminer celle-ci !

\- Non …

\- Allé Alastor, une dernière gorgée et après c'est finit !

 **Le jeune auror le fit boire et alla faire un nouveau voyage ! Il remplit une dernière fois la coupelle et la présenta à son mentor qui refusa de boire à nouveau et en priant qu'il voulait une eau meilleure !**

\- C'est la dernière je vous le promet !

\- Non …

\- Fol Œil n'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez dit ! Faites le, c'est la dernière, on touche presque à notre but, soyez courageux comme d'habitude !

 **Maugrey regarda d'un air mauvais le jeune homme qui abordais un air de désespoir et finalement ouvrit la bouche et bu la dernière coupelle. Puis il s'effondra en demandant de l'eau. Damian retourna près de la basque et vit de l'eau limpide. Avec la coupelle il voulut la prendre mais rien n'arriva. Puis elle fronça les yeux vit quelque chose briller au fond. Il y plongea sa main et attrapa un objet. Quand il ressortit sa main il eut dans ses mains un Médaillon. Ainsi donc, tous ce que son mentor avait raconté hier soir était vrais. Il avait eut du mal à le croire mais maintenant il en avait la preuve que c'était réel. Il le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean et alla donc vers l'eau du lac mais quand un de ses doigt toucha l'eau, le liquide trembla et aussitôt des Inféries firent leur apparition. Damian avait vu juste, il y avait une forme de vie dans ce lac mais jamais il aurait penser à des Inféries. Il essayait de les repousser mais les créatures furent de plus en plus nombreuse. Dans sa détresse, il appela Maugrey pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais ce dernier ne bougea plus.**

 **Damian paniqua quand son corps fut sous l'eau, il se débattit afin de revenir à la surface mais les créatures l'en empêchaient. Puis il remarqua une immense lumière semblable à du feu jaillir de la surface. Les créatures ayant peur s'éloignèrent et le jeune auror remonta à la surface où Maugrey avait effectuer le sortilège du _Feudeymon_. Quand tous redevint calme, ils prirent l'embarcation qui se dirigea vers l'autre coté. **

**En arrivant de l'autre coté du lac, ils virent Zachary courir vers eux, alerté par les hurlements de son collègue, et aida Damian à porter Maugrey à bout de bras pour le faire sortir du canot et ils partirent de cet endroit qui leur donna la chaire de poule. Une fois revenu à leur point de départ auprès de l'arche, Zachary les fit transplaner tous les trois jusqu'à leur campement. Ils allongèrent leur mentor sur un lit et lui prodiguèrent les premiers soins.**

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, seul Dorcas peut le soigner convenablement !

\- Zachary, il est faible, il ne peut transplaner pour le moment. Laissons le passer la nuit, on se relayera chacun notre tour pour veiller sur lui !

 **Le lendemain, après une longue nuit, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent cet endroit tout en tenant leur mentor. Ils transplanèrent au QG de l'Ordre et avec l'aide de son pied, Zachary ouvrit la porte faisant sursauté Lily qui était dans le salon accompagné d'Harper. La jeune blonde alla à leur rencontre et fut choqué de voir l'auror à moitié inconscient.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète**

\- Où est Dorcas ? **Demanda Damian**

\- A Sainte Mangouste !

\- Va la chercher, il a besoin de soin à tout prix ! **Dirent-ils en marchant vers les escaliers.**

 **Harper partit à toute vitesse. Quand ils passèrent devant Lily, celle-ci se figea et en s'arrêtant de respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenu dans ce cachot sombre et glaciale, elle ressentait la forme de magie qui s'introduisait dans sa tête alors qu'elle faisait tout pour lutter, elle ressentait le sortilège _Doloris_ lui parcourir son corps, elle ressentait la lame effleurer son bras quand elle était face à Bellatrix, elle ressentait tous ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir durant ces quatre années juste parce que Damian et Zachary sont passés devant elle. **

**Elle regarda les escaliers et décida de les franchir afin de les rejoindre. Elle se trouva devant la porte de la chambre qui servait d'infirmerie quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et aussitôt Dorcas pénétra dans la chambre et s'occupa de l'auror, Zachary et Damian la laissèrent faire.**

 **Une chevelure châtain prit Zachary dans ses bras et le regarda sur toutes les coutures.**

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette entaille sur ta main ?

\- Marlène je vais bien, ma main ne me fait plus mal. Cesse de t'inquiéter c'est mauvais pour le bébé !

\- Il faut tout de même la désinfecter vient !

 **Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers une salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Damian sortit de la chambre et aussitôt Lily leva sa main vers lui. Le jeune auror regarda la jeune rousse sans comprendre jusqu'à qu'elle bougea ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il comprit, il sortit de son jean le Médaillon et le lui donna. Lily le tourna et le retourna dans ses mains et alla jusqu'à sa chambre suivit du jeune homme et d'Harper qui trouvaient son attitude étrange.**

 **Ils la virent soulever son matelas et prendre quelque chose avant de les poser sur les draps. Elle tenait toujours le Médaillon dans sa main et quand elle prit un parchemin, elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche alternant entre l'objet et le parchemin. Puis elle cessa, ses yeux prirent un air apeuré et jeta le Médaillon sur son lit tandis qu'elle s'éloigna. Quand son dos heurta le mur elle se laissa glisser au sol et Harper vint tout de suite la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda la jeune blonde**

\- Tu le saura très bientôt ! **Répondit-il en regardant les parchemins de la rousse**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Une semaine plus tard quand Maugrey allait mieux, les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunit dans l'immense salle à manger. Ils parlaient tous en même temps du déplacement qu'avait fait les trois aurors, la nuit avait déjà bien commencé et pourtant il régnait une atmosphère lourde comme le temps d'un soleil en plein été. Lily les entendait depuis sa chambre et elle se boucha les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains pour ne plus entendre les hurlements. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière afin de se calmer mais rien ne fonctionnait.**

 **Dans le salon, tous les membres étaient débout et se firent face comme si ils s'apprêtaient à commencer un duel.**

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler immédiatement ? **Demanda Hestia Jones**

\- Qu'est-ce un Horcruxe exactement ? **Demanda Lila**

\- Comment peut-on les reconnaître ? **Demanda Andromeda Tonks**

\- Il y a-t-il un moyen de les détruire ? **Questionna Hagrid**

\- Où se trouvent-t-ils ? **Demanda Emmeline Vance**

 **Tous posèrent les questions à Zachary, Maugrey et Damian qui restaient silencieux en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore. Car en plus de parler de l'existence des Horcruxes, le directeur de Poudlard leur a révélé qu'ils allaient enfin connaître l'identité de leur espion qui se trouvaient parmi les mangemorts.**

 **Ils parlèrent tous en même temps et élevaient la voix afin de se faire entendre. Ils n'entendirent même pas la porte d'entrée se refermer et ne virent pas le professeur Dumbledore qui regardait ses condisciples d'un air ahuri. Ilsavait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un troupeau d'Hippogriffes qui n'avaient pas mangés depuis des jours.**

\- Très impressionnant professeur, et c'est avec ça que vous voulez sauvez la communauté magique ? **Demanda Rogue qui était à ses cotés**

 **Le Mage lui donna son regard le plus sévère mais Rogue ne se laissa pas impressionner en fait il ne l'était pas ! Albus avança vers les trois Aurors et fit face aux membres de l'Ordre ne l'avaient toujours pas aperçut.**

\- SILENCE !

 **Ils se turent le regardèrent. D'un simple geste de la main, il les invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il resta debout afin de présider cette réunion.**

\- Albus qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'Horcruxes qui sont des objets pouvant contenir des parties d'âmes de Lord Voldemort ? **Demanda Minerva**

\- Eh bien vous venez de résumer le sujet de notre réunion en une seule question Minerva !

\- Alors c'est vrais, le Mage Noir a utilisé cette forme de magie noire ? **Demanda Regulus**

\- J'en ai bien peur !

\- Mais comment l'avez-vous sut ? **Demanda Lila à son tour**

\- Lors de notre réunion qui marque le retour de miss Evans parmi nous, je suis allé la voir.

\- Elle vous a parlée ? **Fit Caroline surprise**

\- Non, mais elle m'a invitée à entrer dans sa tête !

\- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? **Firent Andromeda et Dorcas**

\- Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le choix, je suis donc entré dans sa tête et c'est là que j'ai apprit l'existence des Horcruxes. Malheureusement dans sa tête je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi ils ressemblaient …

\- Mais elle les a dessinée ! **Intervint Damian.** Pendant que Fol Œil et Zachary se faisaient soigner, Lily a voulut que je lui donne le Médaillon, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard puisque Voldemort est l'un de ses descendants par sa mère. Elle la regardée en le tournant et retournant dans ses mains avant d'aller dans sa chambre et en ressortir ses parchemins pour en prendre un seul. Puis quand elle a comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe, elle a jeter sur son lit et s'en est éloignée comme si il contenait la Dragoncelle.

\- Alors c'était ça qu'elle dessinait ! **Dit Regulus**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda son frère**

\- Mon elfe de maison, Lopa, a veillé sur elle et quand il est revenu il a informer Mary qu'elle dessinait sur des parchemins mais que dés qu'on s'en approchait elle les cachait. **Expliqua le plus jeune des Black**

\- Je le confirme, quand je suis restée avec elle le 24 décembre dernier, mon fils qui était avec moi était dans le salon avec elle et il avait des parchemins pour dessiner. Il a dût lui en donner un. Quand je suis allée les voir, car je trouvait mon fils bien silencieux, je l'ai vu penchée mais je n'ai rien pu voir puisque ses cheveux cachaient tout. **Ajouta Alice.**

\- Vous pensez que sur ses parchemins elle dessine les Horcruxes ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- C'est possible. **Affirma Damian**

\- Combien y en avait-il ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Eh bien il y a un parchemin pour chaque dessins et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont d'une précision exemplaire. Elle y a donc dessinée le Médaillon, elle y a aussi dessiner un livre dont la couverture est complètement noir mais d'après elle les bout sont en or, sur un troisième parchemin elle y a dessinée une sorte de verre et dont les détails sont fait avec minutie, sur le quatrième j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'une bague avec en son centre une pierre noire, …

 **A l'évocation de la bague, James se redressa et se leva pour allé dans le bureau de son père. Sirius le suivit du regard mais ne fit rien.**

\- Sur l'avant dernier parchemin elle y a dessinée un animal qui n'est autre qu'un Serpent et sur le dernier, elle y a dessiner un diadème et je peux vous certifier qu'il s'agit du Diadème perdue de Rowena Serdaigle ! **Termina Damian**

\- Ce Diadème à disparut depuis des décennies voir même des siècles. **Lui fit remarquer Andromeda**

\- Vous étiez à Serdaigle aussi, alors vous n'aurez pas de mal à le reconnaître. **Dit-il en lui donnant le parchemin.** Elle l'a dessiner avec tous les détails qui sont inscrit dans tous les livres et que nous pouvons voir sur l'une des toiles de la salle commune de Serdaigle

 **Andromeda regarda le croquis et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Devant ses yeux, elle avait une parfaite interprétation du Diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Le parchemin passa de main en main avant d'atterrir dans les mains du directeur de Poudlard qui affirma les dires de Damian.**

 **Maugrey continua la tirade en sortant le Médaillon et aussitôt Damian sortit le croquis concerné et tous les membres de l'Ordre vérifiaient la ressemblance entre le dessin et l'objet.**

\- Bon d'accord, elle nous a dessinée les Horcruxes mais elle ne parle pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ! **Fit remarquer Kingsley**

\- La bague dont tu parle c'est celle-ci ? **Demanda James en revenant vers eux**

 **Toujours caché au yeux de tous, Severus vit la bague en question tandis que son rival de toujours la déposa au centre de la table. Damian regarda le parchemin contenant le croquis de la bague et la regarda sur tous les angles.**

\- C'est bien elle mais elle semble détruite ! **Confirma le jeune Auror**

\- La bague de Mérope Gaunt, Euphémia en parle dans ses notes ! **Affirma Maugrey.** Cependant votre mère n'a pas dit comment les détruire !

\- C'est donc pour ça ! **Fit une voix qui les interpella tous**

 **Tous les membres se retournèrent vers le son de la voix et ils virent le professeur de Potion. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire Quidditch, tous prirent leur baguettes et la pointèrent vers lui seulement Rogue ne bougea pas d'un iota, il afficha même un sourire amusé.**

\- Servillus ! **Dit James**

\- Qu'est que tu fais là ? **Demanda Sirius à son tour**

\- Comment as-tu réussit à pénétré ici malgré le sortilège du Fidelitas ? **Questionna Remus**

\- Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente notre espion ! **Dit Dumbledore sereinement**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Richard descendit les escaliers du manoir des Carrow, il souffla un bon coup et se rendit dans le salon. Il trouva Alecto et Amycus qui semblait l'attendre.**

\- Tu as de la visite ! **L'informa Alecto**

 **Richard regarda la personne que lui montrait son collègue, il fut face à Peter qui était effrayé puisque Amycus avait sa baguette pointé vers lui. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres afficha un sourire mauvais et s'approcha de lui.**

\- J'ose espérer que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer Queudver ?

\- Lily est avec les membres de l'Ordre dans leur quartier général. **Dit-il en essayant de paraître maître de ses émotions.** Seulement le seul QG que je connaisse n'est autre que celui qui se trouve dans Pré-au-Lard.

\- L'Auberge de la Sorcière au nez crochu ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien dans ce cas voici ta nouvelle mission, retrouve le nouveau QG de l'Ordre pendant que nous irons nous occuper de cette Auberge ! **Ordonna Richard.** Et ne pense même pas à me doubler sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera à ta chère maman ! **Menaça-t-il**

 **Peter se transforma en rat partit par le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Richard regarda le frère et la sœur Carrow tout en s'avançant vers la cheminée.**

\- Montez voir cette vermine et donnez lui à manger !

\- Pourquoi nous ? C'est à toi que le Maître a confié la mission de lui apprendre la magie noire ! **Contra Amycus**

\- Mais il est sous votre responsabilité !

 **Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta tout en prononçant l'endroit où il désirerait se rendre. Quand il sortit de la nouvelle cheminée il fit un sortilège de dépoussiérage et fut face à la personne qui cherchait. Il la trouva en compagnie de son époux et tous deux étaient sur le canapé à moitié nus.**

\- Tu tombe bien Bella !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air mauvais**

\- Tu cherche toujours un endroit pour faire ton attaque ? **Demanda-t-il d'un sourire malveillant**

\- Dis moi tous ! **Dit-elle en se relevant**

\- A la seule condition que tu te rhabille, ta poitrine est ravissante mais elle n'est pas à mon goût !

 **La mangemorte se rhabilla rapidement et quand elle fut présentable elle lui fit à nouveau face, tandis que son époux Rodolphus se leva tranquillement et revêtu sa robe de sorcier.**

\- Alors je t'écoute ! **Dit-elle impatiente**

\- Que diras-tu de diriger ton attaque sur Pré-au-Lard ? Le samedi pour être plus précis ! Les élèves de Poudlard pourront sortir l'après-midi et puis ça ferai passer le message qu'importe qui ils sont, nous sommes capable de nous en prendre à des enfants ! **Expliqua-t-il**

 **Bellatrix réfléchit à la proposition du bras droit de son Maître adoré et tout d'un coup un sourire hystérique arriva sur son visage !**

\- Ça me plaît !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Comment ça notre espion professeur ? **Demanda Regulus sans lâcher Severus du regard**

\- Severus est celui qui nous informe de tous ce qui se passe chez les Mangemorts. Il me fait un rapport détaillé de leur réunion quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres les convoque. Je vous demanderai donc d'abaisser vos baguettes ! **Fit Dumbledore toujours aussi serein**

 **Les membres de l'Ordre abaissèrent lentement leur baguette mais restèrent tout de même méfiant. Puis ils reprirent place sur leurs chaises en attendant la suite de la réunion. Seul James restait debout à regarder son ennemi de toujours dans la demeure de ses parents.**

 **Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent mais aucune parole ne sortirent de leur bouche. Si des yeux pouvait lancer des sortilèges alors les leurs auraient déjà invoqués le sortilège impardonnable de la mort. Puis Severus fit un faible sourire ironique.**

\- Abaisse ta garde de chien Potter, ce que j'ai à dire va t'intéresser en tout premier lieu !

\- Tu te trouve dans la demeure de mes parents alors je te prierai de respecter ces lieux et de ne plus me parler sur ce ton !

\- James ! **Fit Willow en lui prenant la main**

 **Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tourna son regard vers le professeur Dumbledore sans réussir à se détendre pour autant.**

\- Qu'as-tu à nous dire Severus ? **Demanda le vieux Mage**

\- Cette bague est, comme vient de le dire Maugrey, celle de Mérope Gaunt la mère de Lord Voldemort. Elle lui a léguée quand il est venu au monde avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle ne semble pas détruite car elle l'est réellement. Elle contenait une partie d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'après les mangemorts cet Horcruxe à été crée quand Voldemort a lui même à tué son propre père.

\- Tom Jedusor Senior et qui était en plus de cela un Moldu. **Ajouta Maugrey**

\- En plus de ma mission d'espion, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de surveiller Richard Marssen …

\- Le beau-père de Lily ? **Dit Caroline surprise**

\- Oui, car c'est à lui que Voldemort à confié la mission de la retrouver. Par ailleurs pour ceux qui travaille au Ministère faite attention, Peter Pettigrew s'y balade sous sa forme de rat !

 **Ceux qui travaille au Ministère firent une tête indigné et Sirius serra les poings en se maudissant de ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail, alors qu'un rat ne passa pas inaperçu.**

\- En plus de cela, je vais te dire pourquoi tes parents sont mort Potter !

 **James regard à nouveau son rival et attendit la réponse, il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre mais il devait savoir la raison. Il serra donc les poings et les dents.**

\- En septembre dernier, le manoir Jedusor, c'est là que tous les Mangemorts se retrouvent quand ils sont convoqués, à été vandalisé. Les appartements personnels du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été saccagés mais rien ne semble avoir été volé. Par la colère il a donc convoqué tous ses mangemorts et il a pénétré dans chaque esprit pour savoir qui avait fait cela ! Mais ils étaient tous innocent pour le coup. Après plusieurs recherches, il a été découvert que c'était les Potter qui se sont rendu dans le manoir. Au moment où il allait donner l'ordre de les attaquer pour récupéré son bien, il s'est sentit mal ! J'étais le seul à pouvoir l'examiner et durant mon examen, je l'ai informer que c'était comme si il avait reçut un sortilège qui aurait dû lui être fatale ! Il s'est donc lever et à chercher un objet mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il a donc comprit que les Potter avaient découvert son secret et qu'ils ont détruit le premier Horcruxe !

\- Comment peut-on les détruire ? **Demanda Minerva**

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en parle à personne, mais les mangemorts en ont eu vent et font passer cette information sous forme de rumeur entre eux ! Mais aucun d'eux ne peut dire comment les détruire, puisqu'ils en savent rien ! C'est pour cela que tes parents sont morts Potter ! Et j'en ai eu la confirmation auprès de Narcissa Malefoy, Euphémia et Fleamont Potter ont détruit une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres affectionnait … enfin une des choses ! Mais je pense qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas là, il en veut plus !

\- Comment ça « plus » ? **Demanda Willow.** Parle voyons !

\- Je ne suis encore sûr de rien mais l'enlèvement de Lily et la mort des Potter n'est pas une coïncidence ! **Répondit le professeur des Potions**

\- Tu pense qu'ils ont enlevés Lily et de la garder pendant quatre ans dans quel but ? **Questionna Marlène**

\- Malheureusement je ne saurai répondre ! Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avaient enlevés Lily.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut te croire ! **Questionna Franck en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui est drôle dans l'histoire ? Lily est … comment dire ... traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vécut durant ces quatre ans en votre compagnie. Elle ne nous répondra pas puisqu'elle ne parle pas ! **Dit Dorcas faussement joyeuse**

\- Répondre à une question ne veut pas forcément dire par la parole ! **Contra-t-il**

\- Il a raison sur ce point, quand nous lui posons une question, Lily répond par un hochement de tête ! **Fit remarquer Harper**

 **Dorcas fit une grimace puisqu'elle avait oubliée ce détail. Donc elle se leva et alla voir la jeune femme dans sa chambre précédé de Caroline et Remus.**

\- Pour quelle raison as-tu dis « j'en ai eu la confirmation de Narcissa Malefoy » ? Qu'est-ce que ma sœur à avoir la dedans ? **Demanda Andromeda**

\- Votre sœur n'est pas une mangemorte, elle ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, Lucius le lui interdit. Il la préfère la savoir dans leur manoir à veiller sur leurs fils. Mais il n'hésite pas à en parler ouvertement des assemblés de mangemorts ouvertement devant elle et leur fils. C'est d'ailleurs par elle que j'ai sus que c'était Lily qui était prisonnière. Et elle demande quelque chose en échange !

\- Ça m'étonne pas d'elle. **Dit Andromeda en levant les yeux**

\- Que veut-elle ? **Demanda Regulus**

\- Elle demande à ce que vous la mettiez en sécurité elle et son fils. Mais elle m'a également informé que si vous refusez pour elle alors faites le pour son enfant. Depuis que son enfant est venu au monde je peux vous certifier qu'elle donnerai tous ce qu'elle possède pour qu'il soit sain et sauf !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A l'étage, Caroline était en face de Lily, Remus à coté d'elle et Dorcas derrière la jeune brune. Ils venaient de lui avouer que Severus, était celui qui servait l'Ordre en tant qu'espion. Ils lui racontèrent également que son beau-père avait pour mission de la rechercher et de la ramener. A l'évocation de son beau-père, Lily eut le regard mauvais et serra les poing tellement fort que les doigts devinrent tout blanc. Pour la calmer, Remus lui prit les mains.**

\- Donc nous sommes venu de te voir afin de savoir si Servi … Severus dit la vérité ou non. **Termina Dorcas**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Il est venu te voir durant … durant ta captivité ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- Donc ce qu'il dit est vrais ? Il n'était pas au courant que tu étais avec eux ? **Question Remus à son tour**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

 **Un silence s'installa alors entre les quatre jeunes gens. Cependant Caroline se remit à penser à ce qu'avait dit Severus avant qu'ils ne montent. Il avait parlé de Narcissa Malefoy et la jeune journaliste voulait bien savoir il la qualifiait d'être digne de confiance.**

\- Dis moi Lilou, est-ce que Narcissa Malefoy est-elle une personne en qui peut avoir confiance ?

\- … **levant subitement la tête les yeux rond**

\- Ok tu fais les yeux rond pour dire « oui je lui fais confiance » ou « non elle me fais peur » ? **Questionna Caroline**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? **Fit Remus**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Lily ce serai bien que tu parle, j'aime beaucoup les devinettes mais parfois tes hochements de tête sont … assez incompréhensibles … surtout quand tu ne nous explique rien ! **Dit Dorcas en levant les yeux**

 **Lily ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les trois membres de l'Ordre comprit qu'elle ne répondrai plus à aucune question et ils sortirent de la chambre. En retournant dans le salon, ils entendirent que le ton montait entre Severus et Andromeda.**

\- Mettre son fils en sécurité je veux bien, c'est normal, aucun enfant ne devrai être avec ces horribles personnes mais elle … elle peut les rejoindre tôt ou tard ! Elle est mariée avec l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse déposer la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Je connais ma sœur mieux que quiconque ici, elle n'est pas capable de prendre une décision par elle-même

\- Je dois quand même vous faire remarquer qu'elle a déjà eut des propositions par votre autre sœur Bellatrix mais Narcissa à toujours refusée d'en parler avec elle puisqu'elle sait que votre sœur aînée est une folle alliée ! **Dit Severus.**

\- Admettons que nous acceptons de la mettre en sécurité, qui vous dit qu'elle ne les préviendra pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Remus à Harper**

\- Eh bien, Narcissa Malefoy souhaiterai partir de son manoir pour mettre son fils en sécurité mais Andromeda pense qu'elle fait déjà partit des sbires de Voldemort. **Répondit la blonde**

\- Narcissa à des informations qui peuvent intéresser l'Ordre, comme je vous l'ai dit, Lucius n'hésite pas à lui en parler ouvertement ! **Argumenta Rogue**

\- Et nous sommes censé te croire ? **Dit Sirius en intervenant.** Tu dis que tu n'étais pas au courant pour Lily mais qui peut nous dire que ce n'est que du bluff ?

\- Il dit la vérité ! **Dit Dorcas.** Lily affirme par elle même qu'il n'était pas au courant puisqu'elle ne l'a jamais vu !

\- Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, Lily semble avoir confiance en elle, pour quelle raison, ça reste encore un mystère puisqu'elle n'en parle pas ! Mais si on accepte de prendre Narcissa sous notre aile alors on aura peut-être des réponses à nos questions ! **Ajouta Caroline.** De toute façon je ne vois pas d'autres solutions possible ! Nous manquons cruellement d'informations et la seule personne qui peut nous en fournir reste muette comme une tombe

\- Lily lui fait confiance ? **S'étonna James**

\- Ouais ! **Affirma Remus**.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Caroline, il faut que Narcissa soit de notre coté et si le seul moyen est d'accepter sa requête alors nous le ferons ! **Se fit entendre Dumbledore.** Mais je pense que la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision n'est autre qu'Andromeda !

 **Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel et demande à avoir quelques jours pour y réfléchir. On lui donna un délais de trois jours ce à quoi elle accepta puis elle partit suivit de son époux. Puis au fur et à mesure les autres membres de l'Ordre quittèrent le QG.**

 **Cependant James décida de rester et alla voir Lily. Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. Le jeune homme vint à sa rencontrer et s'arrêta devant elle.**

\- Je vais te poser des questions concernant la mort de mes parents. Je voudrai que tu me réponde franchement ! Tu peux faire ça ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Est-ce que c'est vrais que mes parents ont été tués parce que ma mère avait trouvée un Horcruxe et l'a détruit ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête tout en haussant des épaules**

\- Je prends cette réponse comme si tu confirmais les dires de Servillus. C'était cette bague ? **Dit-il en lui donnant le bijoux**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Deuxième questions est-il vrai qu'en plus de la mort de mes parents Voldemort souhaite autre chose pour se venger ?

\- … **frissonnant**

\- Lily !

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Ça a un rapport direct avec toi pour qu'il te cherche autant ?

\- … **fermant les yeux avant de faire un oui de la tête**

\- Y a-t-il quelques chose que tu me cache Lily ? Car depuis que Servillus est arrivé, j'ai comme l'intime impression que tu me cache quelques chose que je dois savoir à tout prix ! Donc je te pose ma dernière question une nouvelle fois y a-t-il quelque chose que tu me cache ?

\- … **tremblant tout en faisant non de la tête**

 **James murmura un d'accord et s'en alla sans la saluer. Il retrouva Sirius et Remus qui l'attendait.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? **Lui demanda son meilleur ami**

\- J'avais besoin que Lily me confirme les dires de Rogue …

\- Mais … ? **Encouragea Remus**

\- Mais depuis qu'il nous a tous raconté, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose et que je dois absolument savoir ! Je lui ai posé la question mais elle répondu que non mais elle tremblait ce qui me prouve que Lily vient de me mentir pour la première fois ! **Dit-il en mettant sa cape assez énervé**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand elle entendit la porte claquer pour la dernière fois, Lily se mit debout et alla dans la salle de bain où elle alluma l'eau chaude. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle pénétra dans la cabine de douche où l'eau brûlante coulait sur elle et fit émaner de la vapeur qui envahit toute la pièce. Elle se fichait de savoir que l'eau lui brûlait la peau elle ne sentait plus rien juste une immense colère contre elle même. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle venait de mentir à la personne qui avait le droit de savoir ce qu'elle gardait secret tout au fond d'elle. Mais la jeune rousse savait comment il réagirait quand il saura la vérité, il ne réfléchira pas et serai capable de faire une énorme bêtise en fonçant tête baissée au risque de se faire tuer !**

 **James devait rester en vie car si elle ne pouvait vaincre Voldemort, seul James devra le faire, il n'en pouvait pas être autrement.**

 **Des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues pour ensuite se mélanger à l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de douche. Elle comprit que maintenant elle allait devoir se bouger pour qu'elle puisse retrouver ce qu'on lui a prit il y a presque quatre ans !**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce début du mois d'aout mes loulous, mais ne vous en faites pas je vous offrirai le chapitre 8 à mon retour soit le 27 (en plus c'est un dimanche repos avant de reprendre le boulot jusqu'à la rentrée.**_

 _ **Donc je vous souhaite une bonne continuation de vacances.**_

 _ **Beijinhos (bisous en portugais) mes loulous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	8. Nouvelle recrue

_**Bom dia meus amores, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver mais aussi légèrement triste car les vacances sont terminés. J'ai passé trois merveilleuses semaines au Portugal où j'ai rigolé, dansé, chanté, bronzé et pleins d'autres choses. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'y étais pas retournée et bien je puis vous assurez que je suis revenu plus en forme que jamais. Un petit retour aux sources au pays de ses ancêtres fait toujours du bien pour le mental [clin d'œil]. Et vous alors comment s'est passé ce mois d'aout ?**_

 _ **Concernant Sound of Silence, ça y est le nombres de chapitres est enfin posé, il y en aura 26 avec un épilogue, qui est déjà écrit d'ailleurs. Ensuite j'ai déjà une idée pour une nouvelle histoire qui se portera sur l'univers ... je vous laisse deviner ... Harry Potter ! Je suis tellement prévisible [désespéré] et pour l'être encore plus devinez le couple ... Jily ... eh oui encore une fois ! Faut peut-être que je songe à explorer d'autres univers un de ces quatre [commence à réfléchir sérieusement]. Sinon pour cette nouvelle fiction, je commencerai à l'écrire une fois que tous les chapitres de Sound of Silence seront écrit et prêt à s'offrir à vous. Et cette nouvelle histoire, dont je cherche toujours le titre, commencera quand un certains nombres de chapitres seront déjà terminés. Par ailleurs si vous avez des idées à me suggérer je suis toute ouïs !**_

 _ **Bon place à la lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf les OC **_

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Alors qu'il suivait Richard Marssen, Severus Rogue découvre que la prisonnière que Lord Voldemort veut à tout prix retrouver n'est autre que son ancienne meilleure amie Lily Evans. Une découverte qui fut confirmée par Narcissa Malefoy et qui demande à son tour des faveurs de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix. De leur coté, Damian, Zachary et Maugrey, en petite excursion, découvre un nouvel objet qui serai, selon les notes d'Euphémia, un nouvel Horcruxe. Seulement le nouveau directeur du bureau des aurors est affaiblit et les jeunes hommes le ramènent aussitôt à Dorcas au QG de l'Ordre dans le manoir des Potter. Pendant que la médicomage s'occupe de Maugrey, Lily ressent la magie qu'émane le médaillon et le prend des mains de Damian avant de le comparer à un dessin. Ainsi Damian comprit que Lily avait dessiné chaque Horcruxes avec le plus de précisions possible. Quand les membres de l'Ordre apprennent l'existence de cela, ils devinrent complètement surprit mais furent calmés par l'apparition de Dumbledore. Damian et Maugrey expliquèrent tous ce qu'ils savaient jusqu'au que la voix de Rogue se fit entendre. Ainsi l'Ordre du Phénix vient tout juste de rencontrer celui qui leur servait d'espion. Du coté des ténèbres, Richard apprend par Peter Pettigrew que sa belle-fille se trouve au manoir Potter qui est devenu le nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Ravi d'apprendre cela, il rend une petite visite à Bellatrix pour lui proposer une nouvelle attaque. Malgré l'animosité qu'il existe entre eux, James écouta tout de même les explications de Rogue et c'est ainsi qu'il découvre pourquoi ses parents ont été tué et que Voldemort souhaite autre chose de plus grand. Lily affirme à Caroline, Dorcas et Remus qu'ils peuvent faire confiance à Narcissa et Severus. Quand la réunion se termina, James alla pour la première fois confronter Lily et lui poser des questions. Mais même si elle lui répondait sincèrement, le jeune homme avait l'intime conviction qu'elle lui cachait quelques chose qu'il devait savoir à tout prix.

* * *

 **.**

 **8 – Nouvelle recrue**

 **.**

 **Regardant tout autour d'elle, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était dans un manoir et plus précisément dans une chambre. Il y avait un lit miteux, des planches de bois qui ne laissaient apparaître qu'une fine lumière, une commode en bois qui pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment et une cheminée qui était tellement noir qu'on pourrait la confondre avec les murs qui sont de la même couleur. Puis elle entendit des sifflements, elle dévie son regard vers le sol et aperçut un serpent couleur vert émeraude rappant tout en touchant ses pieds. Elle sursauta et se décala vers la droite tout en continuant de regarder l'animal, puis elle leva la tête et put enfin les voir. Ils étaient dos à elle certain ayant la baguette dans leur main, le bras le long du corps et d'autre ayant le bras levés, elle reconnut sans mal son beau-père, Bellatrix et son époux Rodolphus, Bartemius Courpton Junior, Peter Pettigrew et Lord Voldemort lui même assis sur un grand fauteuil. Intriguée, elle s'avança vers le petit groupe et quand elle réussit à se faire une place entre son beau-père et Croutpon, elle se retint de vomir. Devant elle se trouvait Fleamont et Euphémia tout deux mutilés, couvert d'hématomes et étendu au sol en ayant les yeux ouvert. La pâleur de leur visage lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, le visage sans expression lui donnait envie de crier et l'odeur insoutenable lui donnait de violent haut le cœur. En voulant tourner la tête de cette scène qui la frigorifiait sur place, elle sentit un regard encore plus froid sur elle. Elle toisa donc ce regard en y montrant toute la colère et la haine qu'elle avait pour cette créature au visage reptilien.**

\- Veux-tu voir le clou du spectacle ? **Lui demanda le visage reptilien**

 **Elle ne lui répondit pas mais très vite son attention se porta sur une silhouette qui s'arrêta devant elle. On lui retira le capuchon et Lily eut un mouvement de recul face à cette personne. Elles se fixèrent longuement avant que Lily vit le Mage Noir lever sa baguette en la pointant sur le nouveau arrivant. Paniquée, Lily fit un mouvement pour protéger cette personne mais deux bras l'empêchèrent d'avancer. Elle tenta de se débattre avec hargne mais les deux bras la retenait fermement. Lily pria donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres de laisser la vie sauve à cet innocent et de la tuer elle. Mais Voldemort bougea sa tête de gauche à droite.**

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il ne lui arrive rien alors reviens là où est ta place !

\- Pitié ! **Supplia Lily**

 _\- Avada Kedavra_ !

 **Elle cria à s'en décrocher les poumons tandis qu'un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette et toucha la personne qui s'effondra au sol …**

\- Lily Evans, réveillez-vous ! **Fit la voix de l'elfe de maison**

 **Lily se redressa dans son lit, elle était un sueur, ses yeux était rouge, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle sentait les pulsations de cœur battre anormalement vite contre sa poitrine et son corps était parcourus de tremblement. Elle inspira et expira lentement en tentant de se calmer. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une petite main glacée se poser sur la sienne. Mais quand elle croisa le regard vitreux de l'elfe de maison, elle ferma les yeux tout en soupirant.**

\- Moka a entendu les cris de Lily Evans alors très vite Moka s'est empressée de venir vous voir pour vous rassurer.

\- … **la remerciant pas un hochement de tête**

\- Moka peut-elle faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- Vous êtes sûr Lily Evans ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

 **Lily lui fit un signe comme quoi elle désirerai d'être seule et comme un bon elfe de maison, Moka partit de la chambre tout en fermant la porte. Une fois seule, Lily se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé qui était devant la fenêtre. Elle remonta ses genoux contre son buste et les entoura de ses bras. Elle fixait les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel et les images de son rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour les chasser de sa tête mais cela n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se laissa aller à sa peine mais elle s'arrête subitement quand elle sentit une présence tout autour d'elle … Lily se mit debout et tourna dans sa chambre telle une lionne en cage.**

 _\- J'espère que mon petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire t'a plût très chère. Tu as encore le choix de revenir parmi nous afin de le sauver !_

 **Elle frappa le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite, elle ne ressentit pas la douleur qui arriva dans son poignet ni même les fourmis qui se propageait dans ses doigts. Elle était juste en colère et elle savait qu'elle devait agir et vite !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Zachary se faufila dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Il marcha à pas de fourmis afin de ne pas réveiller sa femme qui semblait dormir à point fermée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il dormait sur le canapé de leur salon même si au début il ne disait rien pour ne pas contrariée encore plus Marlène, cette fois-ci c'était son dos qui le suppliait de retrouver un bon matelas. Pendant les deux premières heures il s'était énuméré le pour et le contre de cette initiative mais finalement une crampe au niveau de son dos avait fait penché la balance.**

 **Quand il arriva près de son lit, il remarqua que Marlène avait nichée son visage sur le coussin de son côté à lui. Affichant un sourire tendre, Zachary alla de l'autre coté du lit mais quand il souleva légèrement la couette, il vit deux paires de pupilles marron le fixer longuement. Il fit une mauvaise grimace et tenta de se justifier.**

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé mais … mon dos ne supporte plus la dureté du canapé. **Dit-il en chuchotant**

\- Ce n'est pas ton côté ! **Lui dit-elle**

\- Je sais mais tu occupe mon côté du lit … je ne voulais pas te réveiller …

 **Marlène retourna à sa place et fit signe à son mari de venir se coucher. Zachary ne laissa pas apparaître sa joie de retrouver son lit et son coussin par peur qu'elle le chasse à nouveau. Quand il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, il s'apprêta à s'endormir mais la jeune femme ne fut pas du même avis.**

\- Des jumeaux Zachary … on va réellement avoir des jumeaux !

\- Tu le disais en plus qu'on allait en avoir !

\- Mais pour plaisanter … je ne pensais pas que sur le moment, nous allions réellement avoir des jumeaux !

\- Écoute je sais que c'est une nouvelle inattendu mais … elle est tout aussi merveilleuse !

\- Ouais, si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, tu viens de le prouver encore une fois en me mettant enceinte de jumeaux !

 **Zachary haussa les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire discret sur son visage. Quand ils avaient apprit qu'il y avait deux enfants dans le ventre de Marlène, celle-ci avait totalement paniquée et avait hurlée sur son mari pendant des heures, alors que lui était simplement heureux. Il allait avoir deux enfants d'un coup, au fond de lui il pria Merlin d'avoir une fille et un garçon mais en entendant sa femme lui hurler dessus, il savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de quelques jours pour accepter cette éventualité.**

\- Tu pense que c'est quoi ? **Lui demanda-t-elle**

\- Comment ça ?

\- Des sexes ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche du moment qu'ils aillent bien et que toi aussi c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas de préférence ?

\- J'aimerai que ce soit une fille et un garçon … et toi ?

\- Pareil !

 **Elle se tourna vers lui et se plaça dans ses bras tout en nichant son nez dans le cou de Zachary. Le jeune homme passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et sa main gauche prit celle de sa femme, il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et ferma les yeux.**

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait dormir sur ce foutu canapé !

\- Ce n'est rien, endors toi maintenant ! **Lui souffla-t-il**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand le matin pointa le bout de son nez, Remus sortit de ses appartements qu'il occupait à Poudlard pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe. D'un simple coup de baguette, il déplaça les chaises et les tables au fond de la classe afin de ne pas perdre de temps lorsque son cours commencera avec les troisièmes années. Il amena également une armoire qui plaça au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci bougea de droite à gauche mais ne tombait pas.**

 **Une fois terminée, il se rendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Durant son chemin, il croisa des cinquième années qui courraient mais ceux-ci s'arrêtaient net en le voyant. Remus eut juste à lever un sourcil pour que les cinquième années se souviennent qu'ils ne doivent pas courir dans l'enceinte du château, il croisa aussi des première années tout juste sortit de la salle commune des Serdaigles ayant à leur bras leur grimoires du cours d'Histoire de la Magie et enfin un couple de septième années allant eux aussi, main dans la main, dans la grande salle. Quand il entra il répondit au bonjour de ses élèves et alla s'asseoir à sa place sur la table des professeur. Il attrapa deux toasts sur le plateau qui bougeait tout seul ainsi que la carafe contenant du jus de citrouille. Il se versa un verre et beurra ses toast avant de les tremper dans sa tasse de thé. Par la même occasion, il attrapa la Gazette qui était légèrement plus loin dont il ouvrit une page au hasard et fut surprit de tomber sur l'article rédiger en l'honneur des parents de James.**

 _« A la mémoire de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter, par Albertus Hardley et Caroline Bernard de la Gazette du sorcier._

 _Fleamont Potter est un sorcier qui naquit le 29 juillet 1915 dans la ville de Londres avant de déménager avec ses parents Henry et Victoria Potter dans le village semi sorcier de Bath. Durant sa jeunesse Fleamont Potter avait déjà un don avec la magie et plus particulièrement pour la science infuse des Potions, ce qui amènera plus tard son plus grand exploit avec la potion du Lissenplis qui rapportera à sa famille une grande notoriété mondiale. Il entra à Poudlard le 1 septembre 1926 dans la maison Gryffondor où il fut remarqué par ses notes excellentes et son intransigeance envers ses camarades puisqu'il fut Préfet de sa cinquième à sa sixième année avant d'être Préfet en Chef lors de sa dernière année. Il obtenus ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs avec les honneurs du jury et très vite il créa sa propres société qui connaîtra un immense succès avec la potion capillaire du Lissemplis et qui désignera le nom des Potter comme une famille importante de la communauté magique internationale._

 _Euphémia Potter née Mills naquit le 29 juin 1915 dans la ville d'Édimbourg en Écosse avant de déménager à Londres quand elle eut 6 ans avec ses parents Leopold et Griselda Mills. Dés sa plus tendre enfance, Euphémia savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, devenir Auror, et à tout entreprit pour y arriver. Elle avait également des aptitudes exceptionnelles en défenses et en enchantement … des aptitudes qui l'ont beaucoup aidées dés sa première année à Poudlard en 1926 dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Elle obtint ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs avec les félicitations du jury et aussitôt elle entra à l'académie des Aurors où elle excella dans le métier au point de faire un nom et en devenir la directrice quelques décennies plus tard._

 _L'idylle entre Fleamont et Euphémia Potter débuta courant leur sixième année avant de se confirmer par un mariage le 29 mars 1945 à Bath alors âgés de 29 ans. Durant la décennies qui suivit, ils tentèrent de donner un héritier mais sans grand succès. Mais ce fut sans s'y attendre qu'il apprirent qu'ils allaient être parents alors qu'ils sont âgés de 45 ans. Leur fils unique James Potter vint les combler le 27 mars 1960._

 _Leurs anciens camarades de classes se souviendront d'eux comme des personnes intelligentes, d'une générosité sans équivoque et d'une gentillesse à faire des jaloux._

 _Pour la communauté magique on se souviendra d'une avancée magique avec la potion du Lissemplis de Fleamont et de la bravoure d'Euphémia. Nous retiendrons également de leur courage durant le combat qui les opposait au Mage Noir, Gellert Grindelwald, dans les années trente puis au combat contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils moururent le 30 novembre 1983 sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais ils resteront à jamais dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs._

 _Toute l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier envoi leur amitié à leur fils unique James Potter et lui souhaite plein de bonheur à commencer par son prochain mariage. »_

 **A peine avait-il terminé de lire que Remus eut un petit paquet devant ses yeux. Il se recula et tourna la tête vers le bras qui tendait le paquet. Il se trouve nez à nez avec Severus qui abaissait la tête.**

\- Voudras-tu lui donner ce cadeau de ma part ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire et quand nous étions enfant j'avais pour habitude de lui offrir un cadeau !

 **Remus regarda son collègue et prit le petit paquet en lui disant qu'il le donnerai à Lily le soir même. Puis le maître des Potions s'en alla et Remus termina son petit déjeuner rapidement avant de rejoindre sa salle de classe. Il fit entrer les troisièmes années, leur demanda de mettre leur sac au fond et de garder que leur baguette. Au même moment l'armoire sursauta faisait peur aux élèves.**

\- *Cela vous intrigue n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-il à ses élèves.** Est-ce que quelqu'un peut-il se hasarder à me dire ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur ?

 **Quelques mains se levèrent.**

\- Oui Miss Berry ?

\- C'est un épouvantard !

\- *Très bien et qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ? Mr Cassidy ?

\- Personne ne peut le savoir puisque les épouvantard n'ont pas de forme à proprement dit. Ils prennent la forme de qui peut effrayer le plus chez une personne !

\- C'est ce qui les rends si terrifiant ! Mais sachez qu'il existe un sortilège qui effraie l'épouvantard. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ?

 **Cette-fois-ci les élèves ne levèrent pas la main.**

\- C'est le rire ! Le sortilège que nous allons voir va changer votre plus grand peur en un chose deS plus horripilante. Pour commencer nous allons nous exercer sans baguette … répétez après moi _Ridikulus_

 _\- Ridikulus !_

\- Un peu plus fort et distinctement écoutez _Ridikulus_!

 _\- Ridikulus_ !

\- Parfait, maintenant exerçons nous. Mettez-vous en rang ! **Dit-il en rejoignant le tourne disque.** Mr Cassidy !

 **D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la serrure de l'armoire et mit la musique assez basse pour ne pas déconcentrer les élèves. De l'armoire jaillit alors un grand dragon que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal reconnut comme un Magyar à pointe. Il encouragea son élève qui fit le sortilège et aussitôt le dragon se transforma en un charmant de pigeon avec des yeux écarquillés ce qui amena les éclats de rire dans toute la classe.**

 **Remus observa donc ses élèves mais il pensa également à sa meilleure amie qui fêtait ses 24 ans aujourd'hui. Avec Caroline et Alice ils avaient décidés d'organiser un petit repas au manoir Potter afin de lui fêter son anniversaire et de lui rendre le sourire. Ils avaient rendez-vous vers 19h30 quand il aura terminé sa journée avec les cinquième années. Lily était la meilleure amie qu'il puisse avoir. Plusieurs fois elle voyait ce qui était bon en lui alors qu'il ne voyait qu'un monstre. Mais la jeune rousse qu'elle était l'avait engueuler en lui disant qu'il était pas un monstre juste une personne qui avait la capacité de se transformer en loup une nuit par mois. Mais que cela ne changeait pas sa véritable personnalité. Quand il l'entendait à nouveau ces mots, Remus ne put réprimander un sourire car mis à part James et Sirius personne ne le voyait réellement et à cause de cela il était devenu une personne solitaire qui avait peur du rejet.**

 **Même si James, Sirius, Lily, Caroline, Marlène, Franck, Alice et Dorcas sont au courant et lui ont prouvés que sa condition de lycanthrope ne changeait rien il avait toujours peur d'être rejeté. Mais cette peur était constante puisque Harper n'était même pas au courant. Le jeune homme se dit qu'un jour où l'autre il devra lui dire mais il avait peur de sa réaction à elle mais aussi de la sienne puisqu'il avait eu tant de mal à s'accorder une vie normale.**

 **Une vie normale qui aurait été parfaite sans son petit « problème de fourrure ».**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mary était dans le salon en se tenant le ventre, déjà le matin en se levant elle avait ressentit des douleurs mais elles étaient supportables. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passe, les douleurs revenaient et elles étaient de plus en plus fortes. La jeune femme tentait de souffler afin de se concentrer sur autre chose mais rien ne fonctionna. C'est quand elle sentit un liquide sur ses jambes qu'elle paniqua complètement. Elle réussit à attraper sa baguette et de la faire agiter dans les airs jusqu'à que sa chouette Saphir arriva ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. A la hâte, Mary écrivit « Le travail a commencé » et donna le bout de parchemin mais dans sa douleur, elle donna la mauvaise indication et Saphir s'envola.**

 **Mary, avec l'aide de sa montre compta le nombre de temps qu'il y avait entre chaque contractions … mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme c'était qu'elle avait perdu les eaux beaucoup trop tôt. Elle ne devait qu'accoucher qu'en mars hors c'était fin janvier.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au Manoir Potter, Lily se trouvait dans sa chambre errant dans ses pensées quand elle sursauta suite à un bruit qui avait cogné la fenêtre. Elle regarda donc à travers la fenêtre et quand elle vit la cause du bruit elle haussa les sourcils. Elle reconnut sans mal la chouette de Mary et lui ouvrit la fenêtre.**

 **Quand Lily prit le parchemin elle le déroula et lut la note. Mais quand elle le découvrit, elle écarquilla les yeux et rapidement elle se chaussa de ses bottes et alla revêtir une simple veste en cuir. Puis elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'au salon où Mako était entrain de préparer une table pour plusieurs personnes. Lily la regarda en arquant un sourcil.**

\- Lily Evans ne devait pas voir ça ! Mako a reçut des ordres pour préparer la table pour ce soir … Mako …

 **L'elfe de maison déçut d'avoir échoué alla se cogner la tête contre un mur mais Lily l'en empêcha et la força à la regarder.**

\- Tu n'as rien fais de mal ! **Dit-elle d'un voix rocailleuse.** Ne te puni pas inutilement !

 **Puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main. Elle dit à haute voix l'endroit de son arrivée et jeta la poudre de cheminette et elle disparut sous des flammes de couleur verte. Une fois arrivée, elle sortit de la cheminée et remarqua son amie sur le canapé en se tenant le ventre et en grimaçant de douleur.**

 **Quand Mary la vit à son tour, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Lily était là mais elle fut tout de même soulager car elle n'était plus seule.**

\- Lily …

\- …

 **La rousse regarda les jambes de Mary aperçut qu'elles étaient mouillées ainsi que le tapi. Aussitôt Lily comprit, prit la baguette de Mary et se lança un sortilège pour retirer la poussière et la suie qu'elle avait sur elle et ses vêtements. Puis elle s'avança vers la future maman et lui souleva la robe.**

 **Quand elle vit ce qu'elle voyait elle se releva et aida Mary à se mettre sur ses jambes à son tour. Puis elle l'aida à aller dans une chambre quand elles croisèrent Lopa.**

\- Maîtresse ? **S'inquiéta l'elfe**

\- Va chercher Regulus Black et ramène le tout de suite mais avant va chercher une équipe de médicomage d'urgence ! **Lui ordonna la rousse**

 **Aussitôt Lopa disparut et Lily arriva à trouver une chambre au rez de chaussé. En tenant Mary d'un bras, elle défit le lit avec l'autre et y allongea son amie. Puis elle alla chercher plusieurs coussins pour la soulever.**

\- Je ne peux pas lui donner naissance maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! **Sanglota-t-elle**

\- …

\- C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

\- Ouais ben là tu n'as pas le choix ! **Répondit Lily en soulevant la robe de la jeune femme.** Bien quand tu sens une contraction tu bloque ta respiration et tu pousse !

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Mais surtout n'oublie pas d'inspirer et d'expirer !

 **Mary inspira et expira et quand elle sentit une nouvelle douleur, elle bloqua sa respiration et poussa sous les encouragements de Lily. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins avant de recommencer encore et encore. Rapidement, la tête du bébé sorti mais le plus douloureux resta à venir.**

 **Une heure plus tard, Regulus arriva entouré d'une équipe de medicomage. Lily leur laissa la place. Le plus jeune des Black prit place aux côtés de Mary mais un médicomage lui demanda de sortir.**

\- Il en est hors de question. Je veux rester près d'elle !

\- Je vous comprends mais votre présence peut nous stresser et nous feront mal notre travail. Dés que tout ceci sera terminé vous pourrez entrer je vous le promet. **Le rassura une guérisseuse.**

\- Vous entendez ce que je vous dis, je ne veux pas la …

 **Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et le força à la suivre dans le couloir et y ferma la porte. Il essaya de rentrer dans la chambre mais Lily l'en empêcha et elle n'hésite même pas à le gifler afin de lui redonner ses esprits. Quand le jeune homme la regarda en se tenant la joue il prit peur, elle le regardait d'un air sévère mais tendre. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et Regulus se calma.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 heure 30 sonna et tous le monde se retrouva au manoir Potter. A l'intérieur une merveilleuse odeur de poulet rôti se fit sentir ainsi qu'une odeur de pomme de terre. Quand ils eurent retirés leur cape, Caroline en compagnie d'Alice alla à l'étage pour aller chercher Lily tandis que Dorcas, Lila et Harper amenèrent des amuses bouches et que les garçons amenèrent de quoi boire.**

\- Vous savez quand James va arriver ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Il est en plein réunion avec ses investisseurs. A quelle heur va-t-elle se terminer, telle est la question. **Répondit Sirius**

 **Puis, Zachary, Marlène, Willow et Damian arrivèrent à leur tour, tous se rejoignirent au salon où Caroline et Alice les rejoignirent l'air grave.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Il se passe que Lily n'est pas là ! **Répondit Caroline.** Mais …

\- Quoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? **S'exclama Dorcas**

\- Elle est chez Mary, c'est son écriture ! **Répondit Alice et montrant le parchemin.** Le travail commencé !

\- C'est pas un peu tôt ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Peu importe, mon frère doit y être, j'y vais ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Je t'accompagne ! **Ajouta Caroline**

 **Ils allèrent à l'entrée et se vêtirent de leur cape tandis qu'au même moment James arriva. Quand il les vit il s'arrêta et arqua un sourcil, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami aussi pressé et il se demanda si tout allait bien à l'intérieur. Au fond de lui, James espéra qu'il n'y a pas eu une nouvelle dispute avec Willow. Car si il y a bien une chose que James savait c'était que Sirius et Caroline n'avait jamais appréciés Willow et réciproquement. Mais jamais ses deux amis n'avaient interférés dans sa relation avec la jeune femme.**

 **Mais quand il y avait un petit accrochage entre eux trois, James était toujours les fesses entre deux chaises ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Mary est entrain d'accoucher ! **Répondit son meilleur ami avant de transplaner**

\- Et Lily y est aussi ! **Ajouta la brune avant de transplaner à son tour.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent, Sirius et Caroline allèrent directement en direction des cris que poussait Mary, très vite ils trouvèrent Regulus et Lily. La jeune femme était assise au sol, le dos contre le mur, une jambe allongé tandis que l'autre était remontée. Son bras gauche était posé sur son genoux relevé et elle jouait avec ses doigt tandis que son bras droit était tout simplement poser sur sa jambe allongé. Malgré le calme dont elle faisait preuve, elle semblait lointaine.**

 **Regulus, quant à lui faisait, les cents pas devant la porte tel un lion en cage puis il s'arrêtait quand Mary hurlait et il fixait la porte avant de reprendre les cents pas. De là où il était, Sirius pu voir que son jeune frère était sur les nerfs et inquiet. Donc il avança le premier et posa une main sur son épaule. Le plus jeune Black se retourna et fit face à son frère, quand un nouveau cri de fit entendre, Regulus ferma les yeux tandis que son aîné augmenta la pression de sa main sur son épaule.**

 **Caroline quant à elle prit place à coté de Lily qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. La brune prit la main droite de la rousse mais Lily ne sortit pas de sa léthargie pour autant. Alors Caroline jeta un regard aux frères Black.**

\- Depuis combien de temps ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Quand Lopa est venu me chercher il était 15 heure de l'après-midi ! Ça fait plus de quatre heure !

\- Un accouchement peut durer plusieurs heures Regulus. **Tenta Caroline pour le rassurer.** Et puis même si elle arrive un peu plu tôt que d'habitude, je suis certaine que votre fille sera en parfaite santé !

\- C'est gentil Bernard ! **Dit Regulus en faisant un petit sourire**

\- J'ai réussis à faire décrocher un sourire à Regulus Black ! **Se vanta la brune**

 **Les deux frères Black ricanèrent et tous les quatre attendirent patiemment que cela soit terminé. A chaque fois que Mary poussait un cri, Regulus se figea sur place avant de reprendre à nouveau les cents pas. Puis plus rien, ce qui alarma les quatre jeunes sorciers. Le plus jeune Black resta devant la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre le plus rapidement possible. Afin de prendre son mal en patience, il interpella son frère.**

\- J'espère que tu nous en voudras pas mais avec Mary nous avons choisit Zachary pour être le parrain !

\- Pourquoi je vous en voudrai ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais compte sur moi pour voir ma nièce au moins trois fois par semaine … voir plus ! Et si jamais vous pensez nous en refaire un deuxième là je veux être le parrain ! C'est une parole de Maraudeur que je te donne !

 **Regulus sourit et fut encore une fois soulagé de voir que sa relation avec son frère était à nouveau au beau fixe comme durant leur enfance. Caroline sourit aussi en faisant un non de la tête mais aucun des trois ne vit que Lily avait regardée Sirius à partir du moment où il avait parlé d'être parrain.**

 **Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, une guérisseuse en sortit en tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson emmailloté dans une couverture rose. Elle donna le nouveau né au nouveau papa qui se sentait complètement maladroit.**

\- Félicitation Mr Black, c'est une petite fille en parfaite santé malgré sa venue prématurée. **L'informa la guérisseuse**

\- Comment va Mary ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Miss McDonald a fait du bon travail, elle a juste besoin de repos ! **Répondit-elle.** Vous voulez la voir ? **Demanda-t-elle à Regulus**

\- Donnez moi quelques secondes ! **Dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.** Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Evans !

\- … **balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main**

\- Et comme tu as commencé à l'aider à venir au monde, je voulais savoir si tu était d'accord qu'on remplace le prénom Margaret par Lily ?

\- … **faisant oui de la tête et les yeux brillant de larmes**

\- Et une dernière chose, joyeux anniversaire Lily ! **Dit-il**

 **Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire et elle lui fit signe de rejoindre la nouvelle maman qui devait être impatiente de rencontrer son enfant.**

 **Le nouveau papa entra dans la chambre où il retrouva Mary à moitié endormit mais quand elle l'aperçut, elle ouvrit ses yeux en souriant. Il s'assoit à coté d'elle et fit en sorte que Mary puisse voir leur fille. Puis le nourrisson changea de bras et alla dans ceux de sa mère.**

 **Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois en silence, les nouveaux parents admirant leur enfant puis ils furent interrompue par le medicomage.**

\- Comment se nomme cette petite ?

\- Eliana Margaret …

\- En faite, je voudrai changer le prénom Margaret par Lily. **La coupa Regulus**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a été la première à être auprès de toi et qui a commencée à aider notre fille à venir au monde. Et puis je lui ai demandé si elle était d'accord et elle l'est !

\- Alors va pour Eliana Lily Black ! **Abdiqua Mary**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques heures plus tard après avoir réussit le transfert de Mary et de la petite Eliana à Sainte Mangouste en compagnie de Regulus, Lily, Sirius et Caroline retournèrent au manoir Potter où tous leurs amis avaient commencer le dessert. Quand ils arrivèrent Zachary fut le premier à se lever afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie.**

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va très bien et ta filleule aussi. **Le rassura Sirius**

\- Merlin mer … pardon ?

\- « pardon » quoi ? **Se moqua Caroline**

\- Qu'est-ce tu as dis Black !

\- J'ai dis que ta filleule va bien ! Apparemment tu ne le savais pas mais tu es le parrain de ma nièce !

 **Zachary resta figé par cette nouvelle durant plusieurs minutes qu'il a fallut l'intervention de Damian qui lui donna une légère tape sur la tête. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et afficha un sourire des plus idiot que Marlène fut obligée de lui renverser de l'eau pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre.**

 **Les trois nouveaux arrivants prirent place et Lily goûta quelques fourchettes de son plat mais ne toucha pas à son gâteau. Durant le repas, elle écouta toutes les conversations qui animaient la soirée. Par moment elle fit en sorte de cacher le sourire qui voulait s'étirer sur les lèvres mais quand elle se sentit sourire, aussitôt son cauchemars lui revint en mémoire.**

 **En réalité, elle ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'un cauchemars ou de la réalité, il avait essayé de rentrer dans sa tête tellement de fois qu'elle ne sait plus faire la différences entre rêve et réalité. Cependant pour ce rêve là, elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination qui lui a joué un mauvais tour.**

 **Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle n'eut qu'une envie c'était d'aller se coucher mais elle se força à rester puisque ses amis avaient fait le déplacement rien que pour elle et qu'ils avaient sacrifiés tant de chose afin de la protéger … même si elle n'a jamais rien demander.**

 **D'un geste de la main, elle fit signa à Caroline qu'elle allait au toilette, mais sur son chemin elle entendit deux voix.**

\- Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est le sien et non pas le mien ? Tu as peut-être couchée avec lui le premier janvier mais tu oublie que 24 heures plus tôt tu étais dans mes bras !

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Et parle moins fort s'il te plaît !

\- J'exige que tu fasse un test qui déterminera la paternité de cet enfant Willow !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu te fou de moi j'espère ? Si jamais cet enfant est le mien et non de Potter tu peux être certaine que je ne vais pas laisser un autre homme élever mon enfant !

\- Pourtant c'est avec lui que je vais me marier Damian !

\- Je m'en contre fiche ! Soit tu fais ce test soit je vais voir Potter et tous lui dire, au moins j'aurai le mérite de prendre mes responsabilités contrairement à toi ! Même si je sais que dans tous les cas je serai bon pour allé à Sainte Mangouste après les coups qu'il me donnera !

\- T'oserai pas !

\- Tu veux réellement parier ? **La défia-t-il**

\- Tu te rends compte que je risque de gâcher le bonheur de James en faisant cela ?

\- Et alors ? Tu préfère que ton enfant vive dans un véritable bonheur ou bien dans un mensonge ? Et si un jour il apprends la vérité il se peut qu'il ne te le pardonne jamais ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non !

\- Alors fais moi ces tests !

\- D'accord je les ferai tes foutus tests !

 **Puis elle s'en allant en direction du salon tandis que Lily se cacha derrière une porte. Puis elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et tomba nez à nez avec Damian. Le jeune homme sursauta en la voyant et il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était la ?**

 **Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand Lily lui administra une gifle, il déposa sa main sur sa joue droite et la regarda mais ne dit rien. Mais il pu voir qu'il la dégoûtait puisqu'elle elle le regardait d'un air mauvais avant de partir en direction de l'étage où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans le manoir de Little Hangleton, tous les Mangemorts étaient regroupés dans les cachots. Parmi le brouhaha, Sturgis Podmore était assis le plus droit possible, sa baguette lui avait été confisquer puis brisée et depuis son arrivé il subissait la folie passagère de Bellatrix Lestrange qui se donnait un malin plaisir à augmenter sa puissance durant l'utilisation du sortilège _Doloris_. **

**Puis le silence s'installa quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'ennemi numéro un de la communauté magique de la Grande-Bretagne. Les Mangemorts le laissèrent passer en s'écarter sur le coté tout en s'inclinant le plus bas possible. Et quand il fut devant lui, Sturgis Podmore n'abaissa pas sa tête et se redresse sur sa chaise comme pour le défier.**

\- Ainsi donc ils ne m'ont pas retrouvés celle que je cherche mais ils m'ont amener un fervent serviteur de Dumbledore ! **Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale**

\- Je ne suis pas un « serviteur » comme vous le dite mais un collègue ! **Rétorqua le prisonnier.** Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, vous qui traitez vos soi-disant partisans comme des moins que rien !

\- Vous m'amusez beaucoup Mr Podmorre !

\- Et vous vous m'ennuyez … non en faite vous me faites pitié !

 **Voldemort émit un rire froids et continua de regarder le sorcier mais cette fois-ci il se rapprocha de lui !**

\- Savez-vous que votre ami Benjy Fenwick avait dit exactement la même chose !

 **A l'entente du nom de son collègue, Sturgis se figea sur sa chaise mais essaya de ne pas se laisse emporter par la colère car il savait que c'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous ! Et il ne voulait pas leur faire ce petit plaisir !**

 **Dans tous les cas, qu'importe les tortures qu'ils allaient lui faire subir, qu'importe ce qu'ils désiraient savoir, il ne parlerai pas !**

\- Vous n'êtes pas la personne que je recherche mais peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider pour que je puisse la retrouver facilement ! **Dit Voldemort**

\- Je ne vous dirai rien !

\- Je suis certain du contraire voyez-vous ! Bellatrix ? **Appela-t-il**

\- Oui maître ? **Dit-elle en avançant timidement**

\- Amuse toi !

 **La Mangemorte fit un grand sourire et sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur Sturgis qui se prépara mentalement à recevoir à nouveau le sortilège de torture. Quand elle lança le sortilège il ne cria pas et les accusa avec toutes la force mentale qu'il avait, même quand elle le poussa du pied contre le sol. Il ne fit aucun bruit de douleur quand Lucius Malefoy vint s'y mettre lui aussi suivit de Bartemius Courpton Junior et de Antonin Dolohov. Mais quand Walden McNair commença à s'y mettre alors Sturgis Podmore brisa sa propres promesse et cria comme un forcené mais aucun des cinq mangemorts cessèrent et au contraire continuèrent à envoyer des _Doloris_ encore plus puissant. **

**Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela dura mais au bout de plusieurs heures, d'après ce qu'il pensait, il sentait son corps trembler dans tous les sens, son esprits encore plus brumeux qu'à son arrivé et surtout il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il pensait que cela serait tout pour aujourd'hui, il eut l'impression qu'une personne lui brisait la tête puisqu'il voyait devant lui plusieurs images de plusieurs moments qu'il avait vécut.**

 **La dernière chose à laquelle Sturgis Podmore pensa fut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et un éclair vert fonça vers lui avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire Quidditch.**

* * *

 _* dialogues qui proviennent du film Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, quand Lupin fait son premier cours sur les épouvantars_

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Une nouvelle recrue dans l'Ordre du Phénix en la personne d'Eliana, la fille de Regulus et Mary ! Maintenant sachez que nous verrons Mary plus combattive et plus déterminé à protéger son enfant. En d'autres termes elle sera plus dans l'actions.**_

 _ **Sinon je me demandais quel est votre personnage préféré ? Car même si cette histoire est centré sur Jily, il est possible que vous ayez des personnages préféré, pour ma part il s'agit de Mary et Caroline.**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai annoncé au début de l'histoire, quand les chapitres seront tous écris, il seront en ligne tous les deux/trois semaines environs. Entre cours, boulot et vie privé je souhaite en profiter !**_

 _ **A la prochaine mes loulous**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	9. Mauvaise surprise

_**Aloha mes loulous, j'espère que cette rentrée s'est bien passé ? Je souhaite donc une bonne rentrée à tous les petits moldus et les petits sorcier (même la leur était le premier septembre). Après deux mois de vacances il est temps pour tous de reprendre le chemin de la vie normale avant les prochaines vacances d'été. Nous revoilà donc pour 9 mois de cours, de révisions, d'examens et j'en passe ! Bon peut-être que cette année sera géniale. Sinon comme tous potterhead qui se respecte, nous savons que le 1 septembre 1997 marque la rentrée de ce cher Albus Severus Potter et c'est pourquoi je vous offre ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Par ailleurs ce chapitre est remplis de souvenir au point que j'avais l'impression d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **Bon assez de bla bla, bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Durant les premières heures du 30 janvier 1984, Lily fait un cauchemar montrant une torture inimaginable pour elle. Mais très vite elle comprends que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination mais une vision que lui avait envoyé Voldemort. Zachary et Marlène ont apprit qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux ce qui a crée des tensions dans le couple avant que cela ne soit enfin apaiser. Remus commence à comprendre la peur qui paralyse Lily puisqu'il s'agit de la même peur que la sienne à savoir le rejet. Il se pose des questions sur sa condition et de sa relation avec Harper, qui n'est toujours pas au courant de sa lycanthropie. Mary commence à sentir les premières contractions avant de réaliser qu'elle avait donner naissance à sa fille prématurément et a donc envoyer un message que seule Lily reçut. Donc la jeune femme est partit du QG pour venir en aide à son amie. Très rapidement elles furent rejoint par des medicommages et Regulus qui furent avertit par Lopa l'elfe de maison. Toute la petite bande s'est retrouver pour fêter l'anniversaire de Lily mais très vite ils apprirent qu'elle était avec Mary. Sirius et Caroline allèrent donc la rejoindre. En voyant son frère arriver, Regulus s'est sentis très touché ce qui prouve que la rancœur des frères Black était oublié au bonheur de Caroline. Regulus et Mary accueillirent donc une petite fille. Durant la petite soirée, après que Lily, Caroline et Sirius furent revenu, Lily apprit que Willow n'était peut-être pas enceinte de James et Damian ce qui l'a mit dans une colère noire. Du coté des ténèbres, les mangemorts avaient Sturgis Podmore en otage afin qu'il leur donne des informations mais le sorcier se tut jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement Voldemort entra dans son esprit et eut toutes les informations nécessaires avant de le tuer.

* * *

 **.**

 **9 – Mauvaise surprise**

 **.**

 **En ce début de mois de février, James sortit des locaux de l'entreprise Potter. Il avait passé la journée à discuter avec ses collaborateurs afin d'améliorer la fabrication de la potion capillaire qui avait valu la grande notoriété de sa famille. Il y avait plusieurs points sur lesquels il n'était pas d'accord mais certains points méritaient d'être étudiés.**

 **C'est donc avec les dossiers sous les bras qu'il rentra chez lui, mais avant il décida de passer au QG de l'Ordre pour récupérer d'autres dossiers dans le bureau de son père. Quand il passa la porte du manoir, il trouva l'endroit très calme comme à son habitude et alla directement dans la pièce qui fut l'antre de son père. Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs du bureau et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, mais il trouva également une sorte de gros grimoire qui lui était inconnu. Intrigué, il prit place sur le siège et sortit le grimoire du tiroir. Quand il le posa, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait non pas d'un grimoire mais d'une couverture protégeant en réalité un album photo.**

 **Il retira la couverture et découvrit un album photo dont la couverture était de couleur gris et où en son centre, il y avait une photo de Lily et lui. Sur la photo, ils étaient tout juste diplômés de Poudlard, le jeune James chuchota quelques chose dans l'oreille de la jeune Lily en la faisant éclater de rire avant que les deux jeunes amoureux de l'époque fassent de grand signes à la caméra que tenait Remus, puisque c'est lui qui prenait la photo.**

 **James ouvrit la première et découvrit un mot de la part de ses parents.**

 _« Lily et James ou James et Lily,_

 _Nous vous offrons cet album, en guise de cadeau de mariage, afin que vous puissiez le continuer de vous même en y mettant vos photos préférées durant les jours à venir. Vous y mettrez les moments les plus importants de votre vie tel que la naissance de nos futurs petits enfants, dont nous espérons que cela arrivera rapidement afin de les chérir. Nous l'avons déjà commencés à le remplir avec la première photo que vous avez faite en tant que couple._

 _Puissiez-vous connaître le bonheur malgré les temps dure que nous vivons, et replongez dans les souvenirs que peuvent immortaliser une simple photographie._

 _Nous vous embrassons très fort et nous vous souhaitons tous le bonheur du monde._

 _Fleamont et Euphémia »_

 **James tourna la page et découvrit la première photo, c'était durant un des bals annuels que donnait le professeur Slughorn, James et Lily étaient en couple que depuis quelques jours. Ce soir là, Lily était vêtu d'une robe turquoise qui couvrait ses épaules, ses cheveux roux, coupé en garçonne, avaient légèrement poussés et elle avait uniquement mit un petit serre tête pour les retenir, ses yeux avait été maquillés de façon discrète mais néanmoins élégant. Sur la photo, prise par Dorcas, Lily étaient entrain de faire le nœud papillon au jeune James. Puis ils se tournèrent vers l'objectif et aussitôt le jeune James prit Lily dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue tout en la faisant sourire puis ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui embrassa James sur la joue tandis qu'il leva un pouce en l'air.**

 **Quand il passa la seconde photo, il fit un grand sourire. C'était durant la finale de Quidditch pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Le match opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard et bien entendu c'était la maison du lion qui avait gagnée. Tous les Gryffondors étaient sur le terrain pour féliciter leurs joueurs qui brandissaient la coupe en l'air. Devant tous ce tas de sorcier aux couleur rouge et or se tenait les adolescents qu'ils étaient, Lily le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter et au même moment, il y avait Caroline et Sirius qui étaient à leur coté entrain de faire une danse de la joie. James ne savait plus qui avait prise la photo mais il se souvient qu'il avait bien rigoler puisque le reste de leurs amis avaient rejoint Caroline et Sirius pour danser.**

 **Quand il passa à la troisième photo, il fut surprit car il ne la connaissait pas ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait plus. Les deux adolescent étaient debout face au professeur Dumbledore et au professeur McGonagall. C'était durant leur remise de diplôme et toutes les familles des élèves de septième année étaient invitées pour un buffet. Sur la photo les deux anciens Préfets-en-Chefs discutaient avec leur directeur et leur directrice de maison avant que ceux-ci ne partent laissant les deux tourtereaux. Le jeune couple déroulèrent leur parchemins qui contenaient sûrement leurs notes d'examens et les regardèrent avant que Lily ne fasse grand yeux accompagné d'un sourire victorieux. James lui réajustait le col de sa chemise avec un sourire arrogant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. En voyant cette photo, James se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu cette habitude et cela le fit sourire.**

 **Sur la quatrième photo, le jeune couple était accompagné de Mr Potter assis sur ce qui semblait être des siège d'un stade moldu. Quand il regarda la légende, il comprit d'où venait cette photo. Cette fois-là, Lily avait invitée Fleamont et Euphémia à assister à un match de rugby, un sport moldu, après qu'elle en ai longtemps discuter avec Mr Potter de son vivant. Si il se souvenait bien, le match opposait l'Angleterre à l'Irlande. Lily avait vêtu son maillot de l'équipe britannique avec un jean, des baskets et une veste en cuir noir malgré la saison estival. Sur la photo, Lily expliquait à James comment le terrain s'organisait en pointant du doigt les poteaux, le jeune James, lui, écoutait attentivement jusqu'à qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient prit en photo quand Fleamont se trouvait derrière eux en levant les bras en l'air. Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent le père de James avant de regarder Euphémia qui avait l'appareil entre les mains. Lily prit sa tête entre ses mains tandis que James leva son verre de bière en souriant tout en prenant Lily par les épaules.**

 **La cinquième photo était durant une réception que donnait le Ministère. James se souvient que quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient déjà emménagés dans leur ancien petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour l'occasion, Lily avait vêtu une robe de sorcière traditionnelle noire ce qui avait mit en valeur sa chevelure de feu qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. James se souvient que durant la soirée, seul Franck et Alice étaient présent et les deux jeunes femmes avaient passées la soirée à rigoler sur les manières des vieilles sorcières bien trop exagérées au goût des jeunes femmes. Mais sur la photo, James et Lily étaient enlacés et effectuaient une valse au milieu des autres.**

 **Sur la sixième photo, Lily et James étaient dans le jardin qui étaient couvert de neige. Ils attendaient leur amis pour fêter la nouvelle année 1979 et donc pour patienter ils avaient commencer une bataille de boule de neige entre eux. Sur la photo, Lily était caché derrière l'abri jardin tandis que James était derrière un buisson. Et au milieu de leur no mans land, se trouvait un bonhomme de neige. Les boules de neiges partaient dans tous les sens dans le jardin du manoir Potter avant que le jeune James sortit de sa cachette pour partir à la poursuite de Lily qui courrait pour lui échapper. Mais quand il la rattrapa ils tombèrent dans la neige en éclatant de rire. Puis quand ils se relevèrent, ils étaient couvert de neige mais ils s'en souciaient guère. A peine Lily sur ses pieds, James l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

 **Puis quand il voulut tourner la page, James vit qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Mais il se remémora que après la sixième photo, il avait demandé Lily de l'épouser à quelques jours de l'anniversaire de la rouquine, et que le mois suivant il lui avait parler d'une maison dans laquelle il aimerai vivre … le cottage dans lequel il vivait maintenant. Mais Lily n'y avait jamais mit les pieds puisqu'ils étaient bien trop débordés, entre James qui apprenait à être à la tête de l'entreprise de son père et Lily qui travaillait comme simple assistante dans le Département des Transport Magique afin de gagner assez d'argent pour ouvrir un centre de loisir pour jeunes sorciers en bas âge.**

 **Au début James et ses parents lui avaient proposer leur aide avec l'argent de la famille Potter mais Lily avait gentiment refusé et répondant poliment qu'elle voulait y arriver par ses propres moyens. Mais elle avait répondu sur un ton taquin …**

 _\- Et puis je suis certaine que l'argent Potter va aller dans les préparations de notre futur mariage … surtout dans les tonnes de potion que devra utiliser James pour dompter sa tignasse !_

 _\- J'ai dis exactement la même chose lorsque je devais me marier avec Fleamont ! **Avait ajoutée Euphémia.** Tu t'en souviens très cher ? _

_\- Comment puis-je l'oublier ? **Avait sourit le patriarche.** Par la suite ma mère n'a cessée de me faire des compliments sur celle qui deviendra mon épouse et mon père qui était prêt nous donner tous leurs argents pour que je puisse avoir ne serai-ce qu'une envie de rompre le règlement de la famille Potter pour accomplir le devoir conjugal en mettant déjà un enfant en route !_

 _\- Papa ! **Avait gémit James en se bouchant les oreilles**_

 **A ce souvenir James rigola silencieusement, Lily le taquinait souvent sur ce sujet.**

 **Par ailleurs, James se demanda comment elle allait, donc il se leva tout en prenant l'album dans ses mains et se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune femme à l'étage. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit la pièce vide. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à sa recherche dans tout le manoir mais il ne la trouva pas.**

 **Alors il prit le chemin pour allé en cuisine d'où il la voyait dans la roseraie de sa mère, en ayant une rose entre ses doigts avant qu'elle ne la coupe. A ce geste là, James grimaça. Depuis la mort de ses parents il ne s'était pas occupé des plantes que chérissait sa mère.**

 _\- Désolé m'man j'ai oublié les roses !_ **Pensa-t-il gêner**

 **Il alla prendre une veste dans le placard de l'entrée puisque Lily n'était vêtu que d'un simple t-shirt à manche longue et le jeune homme savait qu'il faisait particulièrement froid à l'extérieur. Quand il la rejoignit, elle ne l'avait pas vu et lui passa la veste sur les épaules, ce qui la fit sursauté et elle se prit une épine dans le petit doigt.**

\- … **gémit-elle en prenant son doigt à la bouche**

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

\- … **le regardant en faisant un non de la tête toujours son doigt en bouche**

 **Puis elle regarda son petit doigt vit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais pas précaution, elle alla mettre des gants. Et recommença à tailler les roses.**

\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de le faire ! **Lui dit James**

\- … **le regardant et en haussant les épaules**

\- Tu as plantée des nouvelles fleurs ? **Demanda-t-il en remarquant le gros sac de terreau**

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Quelle plantes ?

 **Lily prit le paquet qui contenait les graines et le lui donna. Le jeune homme regarda le paquet fit un petit sourire, Lily avait plantée des lys au beau milieu de toutes ses roses aux couleurs variées.**

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- … **le regardant en arquant un sourcil**

\- Non tu as raison, je risque de tuer ces pauvres fleurs ! **Reconnu-t-il**

\- … **lui tapotant la tête en faisant un oui de la tête**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Bon alors dans ce cas on arrête de ce voir ! **Cria Sirius**

\- PARFAIT ! **Hurla Caroline**

\- PARFAIT !

 **Il partit de l'appartement de la jeune femme en claquant la porte et elle s'enferma à double tour avant de s'y coller et de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'au sol. La jeune journaliste ramena ses jambes contre son buste et de les entourer de ses bras tout en y cachant sa tête. C'était la deuxième fois que Sirius et elle se criaient dessus avec autant d'acharnement. Mais ce que ne comprenait pas la jeune femme c'est pourquoi ça l'affectait autant alors qu'il ne passait rien entre eux ? Il est vrais que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ont toujours été bon amis et que parfois il aimaient bien passer du temps rien que tous les deux mais depuis que Caroline avait vu Sirius dans ce bar, elle avait reçut comme une sorte de coup de poignard en plein cœur.**

 **Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet là de voir un de ses meilleurs amis flirter avec une parfaite inconnue à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux aussi bleu qu'un océan. Qui avait aussi un corps digne des mannequins moldues et surtout le genre de filles qui faisait fantasmer le jeune homme au yeux gris. Quand Caroline avait vu cette fille, elle avait l'impression qu'elle sortait d'un des magasines osés que le Maraudeur collectionnait à Poudlard. Et puis quand elle a vu Sirius poser sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, la brune avait cru devenir une bombe à retardement tellement ses joues étaient en feu, sa tête prête exploser et ses points prêts à frapper la moindre chose qui se trouvait sur son passage.**

 **Cela remontait à une semaine et en une seule petite semaine, elle avait soigneusement évitée Sirius, elle ne le regardait même plus, lui répondait uniquement par des monosyllabes quand il s'adressait à elle et elle faisait semblant d'être dans une conversation quand il s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Elle voyait que son attitude commençait à l'agacer mais elle était encore plus agacée quand elle le revoyait poser sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde.**

\- Nom d'un magyar à pointe ! **Jura-t-elle en se relevant**

 **Elle troqua son pyjama contre un jogging et d'un sweat shirt et sortit de son appartement. Elle marcha dans les rues moldues avant d'aller dans un coin de rues désert et de transplaner. Quand elle arriva dans un pop sonore, elle fonça vers la porte d'entrée du manoir Potter qui se dressait devant elle. Au même moment, James en sortit.**

\- Bonjour Caroline, tu viens voir Lily ?

\- Salut, non j'ai besoin d'un transport par la poudre de cheminette … toi par contre je pense que Black t'attends chez toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sauras !

 **Elle entra en furie et se dirigea vers le deuxième salon où Lily était sur le canapé en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Mais quand la rousse vit sa meilleure amie, elle oublia ses pensées et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Caroline elle regarda sa meilleure amie et lui indiqua la cheminée.**

\- On va faire un petit tour chez Mary, viens avec moi ! J'en ai marre de te savoir toujours enfermée entre ces murs !

 **Caroline entra dans la cheminée et prit de la poudre de cheminette avant de dire sa destination. Quand elle arriva, elle sortit de l'antre en attendant Lily. Par la même occasion Mary arriva en ayant entendu le bruit des flammes.**

\- Caroline qu'est-ce qui se passe?

 **Lily arriva au même moment et sortit de la cheminée et Caroline avec sa baguette retira la suie qui était sur elles. Puis elle regarda Mary qui avait les bras croisés.**

\- Tu vois mon poing ? **Dit-elle en serrant sa main droite.** Eh bien c'est la tête de Black avec ses cheveux noir, ses putains de yeux gris et son visage arrogant. Et ça, **dit-elle en montrant sa main gauche grande ouverte,** c'est un mur en béton, en brique, en ciment, en bois enfin en tout ce que tu veux. Et il se passe que je voudrai prendre la charmante petite tête de Black et de l'écraser sur ce mur ! **Termina-t-elle en cognant son poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche**

\- Je vois ! **Comprit Mary**

 **La jeune maman, leur fit signe d'aller dans le salon et elles prirent place toutes les trois sur les canapés. Lopa arriva en amenant tasses et tellière pour le thé qu'il enclencha par un claquement de doigt avant de repartir vers les cuisines.**

\- Bon maintenant tu respire calmement et tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. **Fit Mary d'un voix douce**

 **Caroline résuma la semaine qu'il venait de passer à Mary et Lily qui l'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive. Elle parla de la blonde du bar, de sa dispute avec Sirius et du fait qu'elle l'évitait avec précaution. Parfois elle vit Lily faire un petit sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et parfois c'était Mary qui avait des petits sursauts sur place mais elle se retenait.**

\- Alors j'ai pensée que comme tu fréquente un Black et tu as eu une marmotte … qui est magnifique au passage, avec lui je me suis dis que tu pourrai me donner tes astuces pour supporter leur mauvais caractère !

 **Mary se pinça les lèvres et regarda Lily qui regardait la brune en faisant un non de la tête que Caroline comprit que sa meilleure amie était désespérée. La journaliste de la Gazette souffla et vit au loin le berceau.**

\- Oh mais j'avais pas vu que la petite Eliana était là ! **Dit-elle en dirigeant vers le berceau.** Et … elle dort ! Je vais la laisser dans les bras de Morphée ! **Bouda-t-elle**

 **Mary ne pouvait plus se retenir et ricana doucement ce qui attira l'attention de Caroline.**

\- Mary je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole ?

\- Je repense à ton histoire !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te répondre à ça : c'était à prévoir !

 **Caroline regarda la jeune maman avant de passer son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui confirmait les dires de leur hôte en hochant la tête les yeux fermés. La jeune femme plissa les yeux afin de comprendre de quoi elle parlait mais aucune idée ne vint dans son esprit.**

\- J'comprends pas ! **Dit-elle**

\- Réfléchit, votre histoire sans lendemain dure depuis quoi ? Depuis que vous avez 20 ans !

\- … **faisant un signe vers l'arrière**

\- Plus ? **S'étonna Mary.** Depuis Poudlard ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Eh ben ! Donc ça dure depuis Poudlard, à la base vous êtes très proche, vous avez certes un caractère bien différents mais vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble que ce soit en mission ou bien durant les réunions de l'Ordre et même en dehors. Vous vous retrouvez tous les week-end chez lui ou chez toi, vous arrivez et vous partez en même temps ! Vous avez les mêmes idées tordues et en plus de ça t'es la seule qui arrive à le canaliser …

\- Attends, attends, attends … t'es pas entrain de me dire que je me suis attachée à lui ? **Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Je suis entrain de te dire que tu es tombée raide dingue amoureuse de Sirius Black ! Et tu viens de nous en donner la preuve car le sentiment que tu as envers cette blonde ça s'appelle la jalousie !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut …

\- Alors ça ne devrai pas te gêner qu'il fréquente d'autres filles !

 **Caroline ne sut quoi répondre à cette remarque. Il est vrais qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble comme les week-end, arrivaient et partaient en même temps, toujours à se soutenir l'un l'autre, toujours près l'un de l'autre durant les combats. Elle a toujours été la première à demander des nouvelles de Sirius quand celui-ci était blessé et inversement, elle était toujours la première à le prendre dans ses bras quand il revenait de mission. Il était toujours le premier à être à son chevet quand c'était elle qui était blessée, toujours lui qui venait la voir pour lui souhaiter bonne chance quand elle devait partir en mission et c'était toujours lui qui veillait sur elle quand elle en convalescence après une grosse blessure. Mais à aucun moment elle avait pensée que leur relation irait au delà de l'amitié.**

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius Black ! **Dit-elle en boudant**

\- Juste un peu ! **Dit Mary en souriant**

\- … **faisant un petit écart entre son pouce et son index**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **En ce samedi, Pré-au-Lard avait dans ses rues les passants, les commerçants et les élèves de Poudlard qui en avaient l'autorisation. La décoration de Noël était terminée depuis longtemps pour laisser place à la décoration en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin. Les vitrines étaient donc remplit de chérubin envoyant des flèches qui disparurent en forme de cœur, des vapeurs de potions, couleur rose et violet, qui s'élevaient en forme de cœur et dont des flèches les transpercèrent et enfin des pancartes de colombes transportant en leur bec des cartes de vœux. A quelques jours de la fête des amoureux, les boutiques sorcières avait fait le maximum pour attirer la clientèle surtout auprès des jeunes qui souhaitaient déclarer leur amour naissant.**

 **Dans ces rues se trouvaient, Damian qui était accompagné d'Hestia Jones devant la vitrine du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu en regardant la carte, de James et Sirius devant leur boutique préférée Zonko, Dorcas et Caroline sur la terrasse des Trois Balais, Alice et Franck devant Honeydukes, les professeurs de Poudlard comme McGonagall qui profitaient de cette journée sortie pour se balader dans les diverses magasins et enfin Harper et Lila dans la boutique de Scribenpenne. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présent car Severus les avaient prévenu qu'une nouvelle attaque se produirait dans Pré-au-Lard. Maugrey, Zachary, Andromeda, Ted, Regulus, Remus et Hagrid se tenait à plusieurs points d'intersection afin de mettre le plus de personnes possible en sécurité. De plus Mary, qui avait reprit ses fonctions dans l'Ordre mais pour des missions moins périlleuses, avait dû prévenir les commençants en toute discrétion et qu'ils devaient se tenir prêt à accueillir le plus de monde possible si jamais.**

 **Quand elle sortit du dernier commerce, elle fit le signale qu'il lui était donné quand elle aura accomplit sa tâche. Elle siffla donc l'hymne de Poudlard à tue tête et s'en alla en transplanant. Elle arriva directement devant le QG de l'Ordre où elle avait laissée sa fille en compagnie de Marlène et Willow mais aussi de Neville. Quand les deux futurs maman la virent arrivée, elle s'avançaient vers elle.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Les commerçant coopéreront, ils prendront le plus de personne possible afin que nous n'ayons pas de morts sur la conscience ! **Les rassura-t-elle.**

\- Tant mieux ! **Dit Willow.** J'ai faim ! **Dit-elle en allant vers la cuisine**

\- Tu peux m'apporter des chocogrenouilles ? **Lui demanda Marlène**

\- Ouais ouais !

 **Quand elle disparut de leur champ de vision, la guérisseuse regarda Mary.**

\- Mais ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'ils préparent une attaque alors normalement ils font tous le contraire, ils agissent spontanément ! **Ajouta Mary**

\- C'est vrais que c'est bizarre !

\- Où est Lily ? **Demanda-t-elle en regardant la pièce**

\- Dans sa chambre avec Neville, elle a devinée qu'il y avait une attaque à l'horizon et je pense que la dernière fois ça lui a fait peur alors elle s'est enfermée afin de ne pas avoir la tentation de se protéger par un bout de verre.

\- Et Eliana ? **Demanda-t-elle par rapport à sa fille**

\- A l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de James dormant comme un petit ange.

 **Mais des pleurs se firent entendre et Mary ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivit de Marlène, mais au milieu du couloir, les pleurs cessèrent et la jeune mère accélérât le pas. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'enfant de James, elle fit une moue tendre et fit à Marlène de venir la rejoindre, elle lui montra la scène et croisa les bras.**

 **Lily était dans la chambre tenant dans ses bras le nourrisson tout en la berçant. La rousse se baladait dans la chambre afin de faire cesser les petites secousses du bébé. Et parfois, elle passait son doigt sur le petit nez de l'enfant qui lui répondait par des petits sourires et en ouvrant ses grand yeux bleu.**

\- C'est dingue, elle réussit à la calmer seulement en la berçant alors que moi je suis obligée de faire le tour du manoir pour qu'elle se rendort la nuit. **Remarqua Mary**

\- On dirai qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie … faut qu'elle m'apprenne puisque je vais en avoir deux d'un coup. **Plaisanta Marlène.** Elle née maman !

\- On ne naît pas maman, on le devient !

\- Hein ? **Dit- Marlène en arquant un sourcil**

\- Une expression moldue

 **Mary lui fit un non de la tête et entra dans la chambre pour s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de James, Lily la remarqua et avança vers elle pour lui passer son enfant.**

\- Oh tu peux la garder si elle est bien dans tes bras ! **Sourit-elle**

\- … **souriant et en regardant le bébé**

 **Marlène vint les rejoindre quand un gros boum se fit entendre dans tout le manoir faisant sursauté les trois jeunes femmes qui levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. La petite Eliana se remit à pleurer et Lily la passa à Mary et Marlène alla retrouver Neville qui était toujours dans sa chambre et qui ne bougeait plus. Quand le petit garçon vit sa marraine, il courra vers elle et Marlène le prit dans ses bras. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans le couloir.**

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? **Demanda Mary en serrant ses bras autour de sa fille**

\- J'en sais rien ! **Dit Marlène**

\- Pourvus que Willow ne soit pas tombée !

\- … **allant vers les escaliers**

\- Willow ? **Appela Mary**

 **Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent Lily qui était en bas de marches devant Willow qui leva sa tête en les voyant.**

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est pas toi ? **Questionna Marlène**

\- Pourquoi ce serai moi ?

\- Ben on a eu peur que tu sois tombée ! **Répondit Mary**

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais non je ne suis pas tombée !

\- … **posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa rivale**

\- Evans je vais bien !

 **Puis un autre boum encore plus fort se fit entendre et cette fois-ci Neville se mit à pleurer.**

\- Planque numéro B, on va chez moi ! **Dit Marlène**

 **Elles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, Mary et Marlène firent un sortilège de protection envers Neville et Eliana. Un nouveau boum de fit entendre encore plus bruyant.**

\- Lily passe en premier ! **Dit Mary**

\- … **faisant non et en montrant les enfants**

\- Elle veut passer la dernière, Willow et moi sommes enceinte, j'ai Neville dans les bras et toi tu récupère d'un accouchement difficile et tu as ta fille nouvellement née ! **Comprit Marlène**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

 **Marlène passa donc la première suivit de Willow puis de Mary. Mais quand ce fut son tour, la porte d'entrée traversa le hall ce qui fit retourner Lily qui se retrouva face à face à trois Mangemorts deux portaient leur masque mais elle ne les reconnut pas et le troisième lui le retira et elle reconnut aussitôt son beau-père.**

\- Ainsi donc c'est là où tu te trouvais ! **Dit-il.** Tu vas revenir avec nous immédiatement !

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça ! _Endoloris !_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand Mary arriva, elle sortit rapidement afin de laisser la place à Lily mais aucune flammes se jaillirent.**

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! **S'impatienta Willow.** Nous avons déjà prit un gros risque avec le réseau de cheminée.

\- C'est pas normal, Willow prends Eliana, j'y vais ! **Fit Mary en donnant sa fille à Willow**

\- Mary ! **Dit Marlène**

\- J'y vais ! Même si je suis encore convalescente je suis la seule de nous trois à pouvoir me battre contre eux ! Envoyé un patronus aux autres !

\- Fais attention ! **Fit Marlène inquiète**

\- Promit !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A Pré-au-Lard tout semblait se dérouler normalement, ce qui agaçait de plus en plus les membres de l'Ordre qui semblait perdre patience.**

\- Je suis certain qu'il s'est trompé ! **Dit James**

\- Peut-être mais … pour toutes les fois où il nous a prévenu, sans que l'on sache que c'était lui, il ne s'est jamais trompé ! **Dit Sirius**

\- D'accord je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute ! **Céda-t-il ne réajustant ses lunettes.** Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Caroline et toi ?

\- Pas envie d'en parler !

\- Comme tu veux mais quand je l'ai croisé l'autre jour, elle avait l'air bien remontée !

\- C'est son problème pas le mien !

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux et ils quittèrent Zonko pour allé aux Trois Balais où ils croisèrent Dorcas et Caroline. Cette dernière n'adressa pas un regard à Sirius et les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent un peu plu loin et commandèrent une bière au beurre chacun et parlèrent de tous et rien jusqu'à qu'ils aperçurent une lueur argenté ayant la forme d'une colombe, d'emblée ils se levèrent suivit de Caroline et Dorcas qui avait reconnu le patronus de Marlène. La colombe traversa tout le village et tous les membres de l'Ordre put l'apercevoir.**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Marlène nous envoi son patronus ? **Demanda James**

 **Au moment où Dorcas s'apprêtait à répondre une explosion retentit créant ainsi une panique générale, des sorciers vêtu de noir et caché par des masques arrivèrent en grand nombre. Les membres de l'Ordre ne perdirent pas une seule minute et allèrent se battre contre leurs ennemies. Comme à leur habitude, ils remarquèrent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas présent et qu'il laissait encore ses sbires faire le sale boulot.**

 **Rapidement James se retrouva contre Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius contre Bellatrix, Caroline contre Dolohov et Dorcas contre Nott. Les sortilèges volèrent dans tous les sens s'échouant contre les murs, brisa les vitres des commerces, s'échouèrent sur le sol ou bien touchant quelques membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts. Comme promit les commerçant prirent le plus de monde possible à l'abri et refermèrent leur boutique et dirigèrent leur clientèle au sous sol dont les trappes furent protéger par des sortilèges. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent sur la grande place du village de Pré-au-Lard, d'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent et aussitôt les membres se retrouvèrent face à deux ou trois mangemorts chacun. Les combats étaient rapide et de plus en plus serré puisque d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivèrent. Avec un grand soulagement, les Aurors arrivèrent à leur tour et vinrent prêter main forte à l'Ordre.**

 **James se retrouva désarmé et à la merci de Rabastan, ce dernier était prêt à lui envoyer le sortilège _Doloris_ mais le jeune homme l'esquiva en allant se cacher derrière un baril de bière. N'ayant aucune idée qui lui venait, il décida d'envoyer plusieurs boules de neiges contre le mangemorts afin de le déstabiliser, par la même occasion il chercha sa baguette des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. **

_\- Saleté de neige !_ **Pensa-t-il**

 **Il continua d'envoyer des boules de neiges avant de trouver d'autres barils. Il couru jusqu'à eux et les allongea le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne les lança avec son pied en direction de Lestrange. Les barils roulèrent et firent tomber le mangemort qui se cogna fortement la tête. Mais James n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch qui se retrouva lui même au sol. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Peter.**

\- JAMES ! **Hurla Caroline**

 **Il osa la regarder quelques secondes et il vit qu'elle lui lançait une baguette. Il se leva et l'attrapa au vol et eut juste le temps de faire un sortilège de protection contre le sort que lui lançait Peter. Puis James riposta et envoya plusieurs sortilèges, la colère montait en lui alors il fit les mouvements de plus en plus rapide et il remarqua que Peter avait bien du mal à le suivre. Alors il se transforma en rat et s'échappa, James afficha un sourire des plus ironique et remarqua que celui qui fut un de ses amis étaient toujours aussi lâche qu'auparavant.**

 **Remus quant à lui se trouvait face à Crabbe et Goyle, ils étaient ceux qui lancèrent les sortilèges tandis que le lycanthrope fit en sorte d'augmenter la puissance de son sortilège de protection puis quand les deux mangemorts eurent un moment d'inattention, Remus lança un sortilège contre les toits des commerces et la neiges dont ils furent recouvert tombèrent sur eux. Puis il alla donner un coup de main à Regulus qui n'était pas très loin de lui et c'est alors qu'il remarqua l'absence de deux membres de l'Ordre.**

\- Où sont Maugrey et Hagrid ?

\- J'en sais rien, ils ont filés dés que l'explosion a retentit. **Répondit le plus jeune Black**

 **Remus expulsa Avery d'un sortilège ce qui envoya le mangemort à plusieurs mètres contre la façade du bureau de poste.**

 **Lila et Harper étaient contre Lucius Malefoy et Mulciber, Harper étaient blessée au bras mais agita sa baguette avec sa main droite tandis que Lila perdait du sang sur sa jambe gauche. Zachary, Andromeda et Ted se trouvaient face à Evan Rosier et les enfants Carrow, Zachary désarma Alecto et le stupéfixa tandis qu'Andromeda ligota son beau-frère et que Ted lança un _Pétrificus Totalus_ à Amycus. Mais des nouveau mangemorts firent leur apparition certains reprirent le combat alors que d'autres ramena les blessés. Alice, Franck et McGonagall se trouvaient contre quatre mangemorts qui leur étaient inconnus mais ils réussirent à se débarrasser de ce qui semblait être des débutants. Damian et Hestia Jones réussirent aussi à venir à bout des mangemorts par de simple sortilèges que Damian avaient vu durant le début de sa formation d'Auror. Dorcas quant à elle se trouvait face à McNair mais aucun des deux ne réussirent à venir à bout de l'autre. Alors le mangemort fut aidé d'un novice et Dorcas eut l'aide de Sirius qui avait vu sa cousine détraquée s'enfuir à toute jambes. Voyant qu'il n'était pas de taille contre eux, McNair propulsa le novice vers eux et partit à son tour. Dorcas et Sirius se débarrassèrent du novice et se regardèrent, et d'un hochement de tête, Dorcas transplana jusqu'au manoir Potter afin de préparer l'infirmerie quand les combats cesseront. Sirius quant à lui chercha ses amis du regards mais trouva Caroline en mauvaise posture. **

**La jeune femme était contre Croupton Junior et Greyback. Croupton la tenait fermement entre ses bras tandis que le lycanthrope s'apprêta à la mordre. Le jeune homme ne voulant pas voir cette vision d'horreur expulsa Greyback loin de la jeune femme et Caroline put se libérer de l'emprise de Croupton en lui administrant un coup de tête dans son nez. Elle réussit à dégager son bras gauche et frappa son coude contre la tempe du mangemort. Il l'avait désarmée et elle se retrouvait donc sans baguette, elle comprit donc qu'elle allait devoir se battre à la moldue c'est à dire avec ses poings. Quand il lui envoya les sortilèges, Caroline s'abaissa, esquiva, évita et sauta pour ne pas se les prendre en plein poire mais le mangemort réussit à la plaquer au sol et s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce quand Sirius arriva entre le mangemort et Caroline.**

\- Ne pense même pas à le faire ! **Le menaça Sirius**

 **Il lui envoya un sortilège et Croupton Junior atterrit contre la façade des Trois Balais. Puis il se retourna et aida Caroline à se lever.**

 _\- Accio_ Baguette de Bernard !

 **Aussitôt la baguette de la jeune femme se retrouva dans les mains du jeune homme qui lui rendit. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui dire merci, elle le poussa vers la gauche et se prit un sortilège qui lui ouvrit plusieurs entailles sur tous son corps. Sirius qui était au sol de débarrassa du mangemorts et attrapa Caroline juste à temps. Elle perdrait beaucoup de sang ce qui l'amena à divaguer. Sirius savait qu'il allait devoir l'amener à Dorcas mais une main se posa sur l'épaule de Caroline, et le jeune homme fut face à face avec Severus qui commença à chantonner d'une voix à peine audible tout en agitant sa baguette au dessus du corps de la jeune femme. Le sang qui s'écoulait du corps de Caroline retourna dans leurs lieu habituel et les coupures disparurent. Puis le professeur de Potion partit sans demander son reste tandis que Caroline revint à elle dans les bras de Sirius. C'est alors que les mangemorts restant furent tous attraper et mit au sol que les Aurors mirent fin aux combats. Aussitôt McGonagall ordonna aux membres de l'Ordre de retourner au QG.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle du village où se trouvait le QG, les sorciers ayant encore des forces aidèrent les blessés et se dirigèrent vers le manoir. En arrivant devant la bâtisse ils se stoppèrent car il y régnait une atmosphère étrange. Une atmosphère qui s'intensifia plus quand ils entendirent la voix de Dorcas.**

\- Bon sang Hagrid, restez calme ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous soigner sinon !

 **Aussitôt les sorciers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et tous découvrir l'immense chaos qui régnait dans le manoir. Les meubles sont partiellement détruit, les tapisseries sont déchiré, la porte d'entrée était en mille morceaux contre l'escalier, les fenêtres avaient des fissures sur chaque carreaux, la vaisselle avaient élu pour domicile le sol, les canapés était troués, la cheminée partiellement détruite, les rideaux laissaient échapper une fumée grisâtre, les chaises étaient en vrac sur le sol.**

 **Le professeur McGonagall se rendit dans l'infirmerie suivit d'Andromeda, Alice et Ted et ils virent Dorcas devant un Hagrid agité et un Maugrey qui perdait de plus en plus patience.**

\- Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda Andromeda**

\- Je n'en sais rien quand je suis arrivée, le manoir se trouvait déjà dans cet état ! **Répondit Dorcas.** Hagrid laissez vous faire nom d'une chouette !

\- Comme vous nous avons aperçut le patronus de Marlène alors nous avons décidés de revenir au QG quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, nous avons entendu plusieurs sortilèges alors nous sommes entrés et nous étions face à trois mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux s'est enfuit et nous avons réussit à capturé les deux autres. Ils sont dans la cave en ce moment même ! **Expliqua Maugrey**

\- Où sont passées Marlène, Mary, Willow, Neville et Lily ? **Demanda Alice terrifiée pour son fils**

\- Bonne question ! **Dit Dorcas en enroulant un bandage sur le bras du demi géant**

\- Alice ! **Cria la voix de Franck**

 **La jeune femme alla retrouver son mari dans le salon, quand elle arriva elle vit son fils et se rua vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Par la même occasion Zachary prit Marlène dans ses bras et Willow tendit la petite Eliana à Regulus qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Elle n'a rien ! **Lui dit-elle**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Nous ne le savons pas exactement mais il semblerai que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans le manoir. Au début nous pensions que Willow était tombée mais elle nous affirmée que non. **Commença Marlène**

\- Alors nous avons décidées de nous rendre chez les White par le réseau de cheminée, mais quand Mary est sortit Lily ne venait pas alors Mary est retournée pour la chercher mais elle n'est pas revenu. **Termina Willow.** Quand nous voulions utilisé la cheminée pour revenir, rien ne fonctionna alors nous avons demandé à l'elfe de Marlène ne faire transplaner ici sans savoir ce que nous allons trouver mais apparemment … il y a eut un sacrée pagaille ici ! **Continua-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard**

\- Vous ne savez pas où est Mary ? **Questionna Regulus en colère**

\- Non, nous aurions voulut l'accompagnée mais elle nous a dit de rester chez Marlène puisqu'elle était la seule qui était apte à se battre ! **Répondit Willow**

\- On s'occupera de retrouver miss McDonald et miss Evans plus tard pour le moment nous devrions partir d'ici. Si ils ont trouvés notre QG alors ils n'hésiteront pas revenir d'ici peu de temps. **Ordonna Dumbledore.** Retrouvez moi au manoir ancestrale des Prewett à Bristol !

 **Certains membres partirent directement tandis que le directeur alla dans la chambre de Lily pour récupérer les croquis des Horcruxes. Puis il transplanna à son tour et invita les membres de l'Ordre à y pénétré. Puis avec l'aide d'Arthur Weasley, ils firent un sortilège de protection et un sortilège d'invisibilité autour du grand manoir. Puis ils allèrent dans l'immense salle à manger ou Dorcas continua de soigner les blessés avec l'aide Marlène.**

 **Arthur, qui connaissait le manoir puisque c'était celui de la famille de son épouse, alla directement dans la cuisine et avec sa baguette apporta de quoi faire du thé aux convives.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Une odeur de pollution et de fumée arriva dans ses narines, elle inspira longuement avant de se tourner sur le dos et d'ouvrir les yeux le plus lentement possible. Quand elle vit le ciel sombre qui marquait la fin de la journée, elle se redressa de façon à être assise et regarda tout autour d'elle mais elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Puis elle se remémora les événements qui se sont déroulés quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se souvient d'être retourné au manoir Potter pour allée chercher Lily, elle se souvient d'être arrivée en face à face avec un mangemort qui l'avait aperçut et qui s'était directement attaqué à elle, elle se souvient aussi d'avoir entendu des hurlements, elle se souvient d'avoir vu un second mangemort arriver pour prêter main forte au premier puis elle se souvient du troisième qui les avait ordonné de s'arrêter. Elle s'était donc retrouver face à un homme qu'elle semblait avoir croisé auparavant mais quand son regard avait trouvé Lily elle avait sentit une peur naître en elle et avait bloqué l'accès au réseau de cheminée et s'était déplacée jusqu'à la rousse pour tenter de la protéger mais les trois mangemorts la propulsèrent à l'opposé et elle les voyait qu'ils allaient lui lancer un sortilège mais avant cela elle avait sentit deux bras l'entourer et elle avait atterri dans un champ avant de tomber de fatigue.**

\- Lily !

 **Mary se leva complètement et aperçut son amie quelques mètres plus loin. Elle courra donc en sa direction et se jeta au sol pour la secouer.**

\- Lily réveille toi !

 **Mais la rousse ne bougea pas alors Mary mit deux doigt contre la carotide de la rousse et sentit des pulsation cardiaque très légère. Elle retourna la rousse sur le dos et colla son oreille contre le nez de Lily et remarqua que son souffle était irrégulier. Alors Mary commença à faire un massage cardiaque et un bouche à bouche pour ramener de l'air dans les poumons de Lily. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Lily émergea de son inconscience en toussant que Mary fut soulagée et l'aida à se mettre en position assise.**

\- Ça va ? **Lui demanda-t-elle**

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- C'est toi qui nous a fait transplaner ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Ok, bon où sommes-nous ?

 **Mary regarda à nouveau autour d'elle et elle comprit qu'elle était dans une aire de jeux vide et que quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait des maison dont les fenêtres laissèrent échapper des éclats de lumières.**

\- Lily où est-ce qu'on est ?

 **Mais Lily ne lui répondit pas et se leva à son tour, Mary en profita pour reprendre sa baguette et de la mettre dans la poche de son jean. Quand elle se retourna, elle voyait Lily plus loin entrain d'avancer rapidement. Mary sortit plusieurs noms d'oiseaux et se mit à sa poursuite. Elle traversèrent plusieurs ruelles avant d'arriver dans une impasse et Lily se mit à courir vers une maison en particulier. Quand Mary reconnut la maison dans laquelle Lily s'engouffra, elle en fit de même et ferma la porte. Elle lança plusieurs sortilèges de protection à chaque fenêtres, portes et baie vitrée. Puis elle alla rejoindre Lily qui était assise à même le sol dans un coin se tenant la tête entre les mains et en se balançant d'avant et arrière.**

 **Mary remarqua le sang sur les mains de Lily et alla dans la cuisine en espérant trouver de quoi nettoyer. Elle trouva un vieux torchon et l'humidifia avec l'eau et retourna auprès de son amie. Elle lui prit doucement les mains et Lily se laissa faire quand Mary lui passa le torchon. Apparemment le sang ne provenait pas des mains de Lily puisqu'il n'y avait aucune entailles. Rapidement Mary fit examina la rousse et comprit que la blessure se trouvait à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme. Des bouts de verres se trouvait dans la blessure et délicatement Mary les retira un à un faisant gémir Lily de douleur. Quand le dernier verre fut sortit, Mary alla à nouveau humidifier le torchon et le passa sur la blessure et Lily émit un cri de douleur alors Mary laissa le torchon sur place et demanda à la jeune femme de le tenir.**

 **Elle retourna dans la cuisine où elle prit un nouveau torchon et trouva une vieille photo accroché au mur. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas mais elle représentait une charmante petite famille. Sur la photo Mary reconnut instantanément Lily qui devait être âgée de 15 ou 16 ans, elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Derrière elles se trouvait une femme à la chevelure blonde dont les yeux était tout aussi bleu qu'un océan et qui abordait un sourire chaleureux et d'un homme au regarda bien veillant malgré que sa chevelure noire qui prenait une nuance de gris mais était assortit à des yeux vert. Mary sourit et pensa qu'elle avait eut du mal à reconnaître la maison d'enfance de Lily. Celle-ci était toujours inhabitée et il semblait que personne ne veuille y vivre au point de ne pas l'avoir vidé.**

 **Quand elle retourna dans l'autre pièce qu'était le salon, Mary découvrit que celle-ci était vide et elle fut donc décourager. Mais elle prit la direction de l'étage quand elle entendit du bruit. Quand elle arriva à l'étage elle voyait Lily à quatre pattes sur le parquet en bois et elle tirait de toutes ses forces une planche. Mary alla la rejoindre et reconnut du coin de l'œil l'ancienne chambre de Lily. Elle l'aida à retirer une nouvelle latte et quand Lily se stoppa elle arrêta aussi et la regarda en arquant un sourcil.**

 **Lily passa son bras dans le trou pour en sortir une boite et de la poser sur ses genoux, Mary remarqua qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille et lui saisie les mains faisant lever la tête à la rouquine. Toutes les deux ouvrirent la boite en bois en même temps et quand elle regardèrent à l'intérieur elles eurent une réaction différente, Lily déposa la boite au sol et s'éloigna tandis que Mary prit l'objet à l'intérieur et le regarda sur toute les coutures.**

\- On dirai le Diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ! **Dit-elle à mi-voix**

 **Mary tourna la tête vers Lily qui regardait l'objet avant que ses yeux vert dévièrent vers elle. Hésitante, elle fit un petit hochement de tête et Mary comprit qu'elles venaient de découvrir un nouvel Horcruxe. Sachant que leur temps était compté à force de rester ici, Mary attrapa sa baguette.**

 _\- Spero Patronum_

 **Une lueur argenté sortit de la baguette et prit la forme d'un hiboux qui se matérialisa devant elle.**

\- Retrouve l'Ordre du Phénix et dis leur que nous nous trouvons à l'Impasse du Tisseur dans la maison qui porte le numéro 9 et qu'ils fassent vite !

 **Le hiboux argenté s'envola et disparut dans le ciel.**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà mes loulous un chapitre pour cette nouvelle année scolaire 2017/2018. J'espère que vous l'avez plus car pour ma part j'ai adoré écrire le début quand James regarde les photos et aussi quand Caroline expose sa colère contre Sirius à Mary et Lily._**

 ** _Par rapport à l'avancer des chapitres, sachez que j'en suis au chapitre 23 et que j'ai légèrement du mal à l'écrire tellement je souhaite qu'il soit le plus précis possible. Mais l'histoire touche presque à sa fin ... enfin en ce qui concerne l'écriture_**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt mes loulous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	10. Les soeurs Black

_**Hey hey hey mes loulous, (je pense que je vais vous donner un autre surnom [gros sourire]), je tiens à vous annoncer que Sound of Silence est complètement achevé, il ne manque plus qu'à relire et corriger avant de les publier, et ainsi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à un chapitres toutes les deux/trois semaines soit le vendredi, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche. A vous de me dire vos préférences : vendredi pour bien commencer le week-end, samedi pour prendre le temps de lire durant la journée ou bien le dimanche pour vous donner le courage de repartir pour une nouvelle semaine de boulot/cours. Je dois vous avouer que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai déjà terminé cette fiction qui me touche tout particulièrement. J'ai décider de l'écrire car ça ne faisait que quelques jours que j'avais eu un décès dans ma famille, en fin d'année 2016, (des personnes dont j'ai été très proche) et que la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire pour extraire ma douleur était l'écriture. Mais bon on dit bien que la douleur fait parfois de bonnes histoires comme de simple petits détails.**_

 _ **Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'à partir du 19 septembre, soit l'anniversaire de notre chère Hermione, je vais écrire un OS spécialement centré sur les personnages (que j'adore) dont c'est l'anniversaire. Donc le premier sera Hermione le 19 septembre, Sirius le 3 novembre, Rogue le 9 janvier, etc ... vous pourrez retrouver ces OS dans l'histoire Once Upon a Time où il y a déjà deux OS d'écrit.**_

 _ **Troisièmement, pour ma nouvelle fiction, il y a déjà deux chapitres d'écrit mais je tiens tout t'abords à terminer avec Sound of Silence pour la continuer. J'ai déjà une bonne partie de la trame mais je souhaite tout de même à bien faire mon plan car il y aura plusieurs intrigues. Je pense même découper cette histoire en deux parties avec une vingtaine de chapitres pour chacune. Je pense que je commencerai à vous la dévoiler d'ici le début de l'année 2018, histoire d'avoir une bonne longueur d'avance.**_

 _ **Ps: je viens de voir une ENORME erreur sur mon blabla du précédent chapitre, j'ai marquer que la rentrée de ce cher Albus Severus Potter était le 1 septembre 1997 alors que non c'est en 2017 je tiens à m'excuser pour cette anomalie.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes loulous (non vraiment je dois absolument vous trouver un autre surnom) !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumer du précédent chapitre :** James retourne dans le manoir de ses parents, qui est devenu le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour récupérer des dossiers de son père concernant l'entreprise Potter. Mais il trouva quelque chose d'autre de la part de ses parents et il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo de Lily et lui. Avec nostalgie, il redécouvrit le peu de photo qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Du coté de Caroline et Sirius, rien ne va plus ! La jeune a surprit le jeune home entrain de flirter avec une blonde. Elle décida d'aller en parler avec Lily et Mary, les deux jeune femmes sont toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait que Caroline est jalouse de cette jeune blonde en dépit que la journaliste et Sirius aient une relation non officiel. Le samedi qui suit, marque un nouveau combat entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix mais cette fois-ci les deux camps ont eu le temps de se préparer au combat. Les commerçant du village sorcier acceptèrent de coopéré et tous les membres de l'Ordre attendait donc que le camp des Ténèbres ne fasse leur apparition. Cependant, au QG un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Marlène, Willow, Mary et Lily décidèrent de partir avec les enfants. Mais Lily qui était la dernière à passer se fit attaquer par deux mangemorts qui accompagnaient son beau-père venu pour la ramener à Little Hangleton. Voyant que Lily ne venait pas directement les rejoindre, Mary qui était la seule à pouvoir la chercher sans danger y retourna en confiant sa fille à Marlène et Willow, toutes deux enceinte. A Pré-au-Lard rien ne semblait prévoir une attaque mais alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur l'apparition du patronus de Marlène, le village se fit attaquer et les combats commencèrent. Quand les aurors arrivèrent, les membres de l'Ordre partirent à leur tour vers le QG mais découvrir que le manoir Potter venait d'être également attaquer. Dumbledore décida donc de changer de lieu et ils se retrouvèrent tous au manoir Prewett à Bristol. Du coté de Lily et Mary, cette dernière reprit connaissance dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après avoir ramener Lily à elle, Mary la suivit en direction d'une maison. La jeune mère effectua donc tous les sortilèges de protection autour de la maison et s'occupa de Lily qui était blessé. C'est a ce moment là qu'elle apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison d'enfance de son ami grâce à une vieille photo de Lily avec ses parents et sa sœur. Seulement Lily, qui avait la bougeotte, monta à l'étage et s'attaqua au parquet de la maison. Plus précisément celui qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de sa chambre de jeune fille. Avec l'aide de Mary elle retirèrent les lattes en bois et viennent de découvrir un nouvel Horcruxe avec le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

* * *

.

 **10 – Les sœurs Black**

 **.**

 **Deux semaines passèrent à partir du moment où l'Ordre reçut le patronus de Mary. Regulus, McGonagall, Maugrey ont suivit Caroline qui les avait conduit jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur et avaient retrouvés Mary et Lily à l'étage. Et avaient directement conduit les deux jeunes femmes au manoir Prewett. Pendant que Dorcas et Marlène s'occupèrent d'elles, tous les membres de l'Ordre furent invités par Arthur d'utiliser le manoir de sa belle famille en guise de nouveau QG et donc tous les sorciers firent des sortilèges de protection en plus du sortilège du Fidélitas et les membres furent tous les gardiens du secret. Mary avait confiée le Diadème de Serdaigle au professeur Dumbledore qui s'est empressé de le mettre à l'abri. Concernant l'attaque, l'Ordre eut la joie d'apprendre qu'aucun passant n'avaient été blessés ou même tués et que les commerçants les avaient bien aidés à les mettre en sécurité jusqu'à que les combats prirent fin.**

 **Peu de temps après l'attaque, Rogue avait informé Dumbledore que beaucoup de mangemorts, il parlait des novices, furent tués ou bien emprisonnés à vie à Azkaban et que les anciens furent grandement blessés. Du coté des membres, chacun tentaient de reprendre des forces au cas où une nouvelle attaque arriverai. Dorcas se donnait donc corps et âme pour préparer le stock de potions régénérative au point de mettre sa vie privé de coté, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Lila et les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc en perpétuelle conflit. Regulus qui est encore inquiet pour Mary était au petit soin pour elle et leur fille mais la jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de s'aérer et elle avait donc demandé aux trois Maraudeurs de le prendre pour une soirée entre homme. Remus avait beaucoup de travail, le jeune homme était retourné à Poudlard et s'était assuré qu'aucun élèves ne manquaient à l'appel et Harper avec son travail d'Oubliator avait été convoquée pour effacer la mémoire des moldus quand il y avait des affaires qui mettait en périls le secret de l'existence du monde des sorciers. Willow quant à elle fit croire à Damian qu'elle avait effectué ce test de paternité et qu'il révélait que le père de l'enfant était bien James. En réalité, elle avait réussit à le convaincre en copiant une fiche qu'elle avait trouvé lors d'une des consultations avec le gynécomage, et d'y avoir changé les informations. Du coté de James, celui-ci se sentit à nouveau mal depuis la mort de ses parents. Selon les Aurors il était impossible de remettre le manoir Potter sur le marché tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient encore en vie. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il décida de laisser la maison de son enfance à l'abandon. Pour Zachary et Marlène, cette attaque au manoir Potter les avaient convaincue de procéder à de nouvelles protections autour de chez eux, pour cela ils avaient fait appel au professeur Dumbledore qui avait soumit le manoir au sortilège du Fidélitas, dont le gardien du secret était Alice et que leur réseau de cheminée soit constamment surveillé. Alice et Franck de leur coté avaient décidés de prendre des jours de congés afin de mettre en place le manoir Prewett, ils aménagèrent donc tous le second étage en coté médicale en cas de grand blessé, mirent en ordre la cuisine afin que Moka, l'elfe des Potter puisse s'y retrouver facilement et détruisent le mur qui séparaient le salon et la salle à manger afin d'y faire une seule et gigantesque pièce. Ils sécurisèrent également le réseau de cheminée et amenèrent d'autres elfes de maison afin d'aider Moka dans ce grand manoir dont un qui sera charge de veiller du Lily. A leur plus grand désarroi, Lily se rua dans son silence mais cette fois-ci elle ne faisait plus aucuns mouvements pour communiquer plus de hochement de tête ou même une expression, elle restait là à les regarder ou à les ignorer. Plus personne n'arriva à lui faire faire le moindre haussement de sourcils pas même James.**

 **Une fois l'attaque loin dans les esprits, Andromeda informa l'Ordre qu'elle acceptait de mettre sa jeune sœur à l'abri mais le problème était qu'elle devait donner une excuse à Lucius. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Andromeda trouva la solution, elle en informa Rogue qui passa lui même la réponse et le message à Narcissa. L'épouse de Lucius avaient donc préparer le terrain et elle se trouvait donc en compagnie de Dobby dans la chambre à couché du couple entrain de faire ses valises.**

\- Et pourquoi souhaite tu prendre Dobby ? **Lui demanda son époux**

\- Me vois-tu préparer le repas pour mon oncle ? **Lui rétorqua-t-elle**

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Et vas-tu revenir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment ! Tant que la santé de mon oncle Alphard ne sera pas au beau fixe je resterai avec lui !

\- Pense-tu que je pourrai venir te voir quelques fois ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon oncle Alphard a toujours haïs la famille Malefoy, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas présent pour notre mariage.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas présent uniquement parce qu'il était souffrant.

\- Mais il y a aussi de cela ! **Dit-elle en évitant son regard**

 **Lucius regarda sa femme en fronçant les sourcils, jamais sa femme lui avait répondu sans le regarder. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et la fit retourner en la prenant par les épaules. La seule et unique personne qui avait osé lui parler ainsi était une personne qui avait quitté la famille Black au moment même où il se fiançait avec Narcissa. Il se souvient qu'il n'avait pas apprécier cela et qu'il voulait en parler avec ses futurs beaux parents mais en apprenant qu'elle était finalement partis, il n'eut pas besoin de s'en faire d'avantage.**

\- Narcissa aurai-tu eu des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

\- De Bellatrix ? J'en ai tous les jours figure toi !

\- Je ne parlait pas de Bella mais de … Andromeda !

 **A l'entente du prénom de sa sœur aînée, Narcissa tressaillit, jamais elle n'avait abordée le sujet « Andromeda » avec son époux puisqu'elle avait apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou.**

\- Non pas depuis qu'elle a fuit pour épouser son moldu de mari !

 **Cette réponse paru satisfaire Lucius qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement et embrassa le front de son épouse avant de partir pour se rendre au Ministère pour une affaire urgente malgré la fin de la journée. Narcissa continua de mettre ses affaires dans ses valises d'un coup de baguette et alla dans la chambre de jeune fils Drago pour faire son sac.**

 _\- Failamalle !_

 **Plusieurs vêtements, été comme hiver, sortirent de la grande armoire de la chambre d'enfant pour se rendre dans la valise qui était déposé au sol en dessous de la fenêtre. Une fois la valise bouclée, la sorcière alla dans les cuisines où son elfe de maison s'affairait.**

\- Dobby est-ce que tout est prêt ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Dobby vient de terminer à l'instant madame, Dobby a mit des fruits et des légumes dans un sac et la nourriture du jeune maître dans un autre sac. **Répondit l'elfe de maison**

\- Bien, nous partons d'ici cinq minutes, ramène les valises et les sacs dans l'entrée !

\- Bien maîtresse. **Dit Dobby en s'inclinant**

 **Narcissa quitta les cuisines et alla trouver son fils de 3 ans qui était entrain de jouer dans le salon avec des figurines aminés en formes de dragons. Quand l'enfant vit sa mère, il abandonna ses jouets et se leva pour aller dans sa direction. Narcissa le prit dans ses bras en souriant et l'amena dans sa chambre où elle le couvrit de son petit manteau vert foncé et d'un bonnet noir.**

 **Puis elle alla rejoindre l'entrée où Dobby avait obéit à ses ordres. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, elle miniaturisa les valises et les confia à son elfe de maison qui la suivit quand ils sortirent du manoir Malefoy. Tous deux transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, qui se reconstruisait depuis la récente attaque, et se rendit vers la Tête du Sanglier. La sorcière Malefoy alla s'asseoir à une table et attendit qu'on vienne la chercher, pendant ce temps, elle prit un jus de citrouille pour son fils et une bière au beurre pour elle.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La musique Let's Dance de David Bowie se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce, les tables étaient remplit et parsemées de plusieurs verres et les gens riaient à gorge déployée. Sur l'une des tables, Caroline terminait sa bière et explosa de rire à cause d'une blague stupide d'un de ses amis moldus, généralement ses éclats de rire étaient suivit d'un « t'es stupide Freddie ! ». Elle commanda une autre bière qu'on lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme adorait ce genre de petit moment où elle retrouvait ses amis d'enfance pour une simple soirée, habituellement elle y allait seule, ou avec Lily avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en 1979, mais cette fois-là Dorcas l'avait accompagnée suite à une énième dispute avec Lila.**

\- Alors je lui réponds … « Putain que je vais le faire bébé »*, j'ai prit un verre de vodka et je l'ai bu cul sec avant d'aller voir mon supérieur et de lui dire ma façon de penser ! **Termina Freddie**

\- Il a dû te sanctionner ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Lui sanctionné ? **Demanda Ella.** C'est l'homme le plus chanceux du monde ! Il a réussit à avoir ce fameux contrat et maintenant il est à deux doigts d'avoir une promotion !

\- Oh la chance ! **Dit Dorcas entre ses dents.** Si je faisait ça à mon patron je serai directement renvoyée !

\- Nous sommes deux ma très chère nouvelle amie ! **Dit William en buvant son verre de whisky**

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêchait de le faire durant notre scolarité ! **Lui rappela Caroline**

\- Mais il y a une différence entre allé voir un professeur et un employeur ! **Rétorqua la Médicommage**

\- C'est sûr ! **Confirma Paul**

 **Ils continuèrent de passer plusieurs heures ensemble jusqu'à la fermeture en faite. Ayant consommé beaucoup d'alcool, Caroline n'était pas apte à transplaner donc ce fut Dorcas qui la ramena chez elle. En entrant dans l'appartement, Caroline faisait rire son amie en racontant n'importe quoi.**

\- Mary dit que je suis amoureuse de Sirius mais c'est pas vrai … et tu veux savoir pourquoi … hic ?

\- Dis toujours ! **Sourit Dorcas**

\- Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Ce mec est un dieu, Merlin lui même ne peut pas lui tenir tête ! Et puis il n'a rien à faire avec une fille aussi paumée que moi ! C'est vrais quoi, je suis une née-moldue, dont j'en suis très fière, je ne viens pas d'une famille riche comme la « noble famille Black » et surtout je suis une pauvre petite journaliste qui gagne tout juste une noise !

\- C'est pas vrais … tu es une excellente journaliste, c'est la première fois depuis plusieurs année que la Gazette du Sorcier est agréable à lire ! **La contra-t-elle**

\- Ah bon … enfin bref ! C'est vrais que de l'avoir vu avec cette blonde m'a énervée mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! Lorsque nous nous sommes disputés, je ne lui ai même pas dit la raison qui fait que ça m'a déranger !

\- Ah c'est bête ça !

\- Eh si je lui écris une lettre pour le lui dire ? **S'enthousiasma Caroline**

 **Dorcas regardait Caroline avec un drôle de regard et ferma les yeux !**

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

 **La jeune journaliste regarda le mur de son appartement en plissant les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir avant de se redresser.**

\- Nan, tu as raison !

\- Parfait !

 **Dorcas aida Caroline à se coucher et partit après s'être assurée que son amie était bien endormit. Elle tranplana ne fois sortis du bâtiment et rejoignit son propres appartements.**

 **Au beau milieu de la nuit, pensant qu'elle était en plein rêve, Caroline se leva et alluma toutes les lumières qui l'aveuglèrent sur le coup, elle avait encore l'esprit embrumée par l'alcool, bu un verre d'eau puis elle se dirigea vers son lit et en voulant prendre son un mouchoir, elle sortit un parchemin et une plume. Sans s'en rendre compte de son geste, elle écrivit quelques lignes et libéra son hiboux, Zeus, en lui donna le parchemin. Quand le hiboux s'envola et s'effondra sur son lit et dormit.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques heures plus tôt ...**

\- Non vas-y va la chercher ! **Dit Andromeda**

\- Andromeda …

\- Non Ted … je sais que je vais la voir d'ici quelques secondes mais il est impossible pour moi de la voir maintenant !

\- Bon d'accord !

 **Ted Tonks embrassa sa femme et alla rejoindre l'intérieur de la Tête du Sanglier. Quand Narcissa l'aperçut elle se leva en prenant la main de son fils et se dirigea vers lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un hochements de tête et le suivit jusqu'à une petite ruelle assez sombre. Quand Narcissa vit sa sœur aînée, elle s'arrêta face à elle, les deux sœurs se regardèrent l'une gênée par la situation et l'autre avec une ancienne colère.**

\- Meda …

\- On ne doit pas traîner !

 **La sorcière aux cheveux brun lui tourna le dos et transplana tandis que Ted et Narcissa se regardèrent. Le sorcier haussa les épaules et proposa son bras que la sorcière blonde accepta, ils transplanèrent et se trouvèrent dans un endroit partiellement désert. Le petit Drago prit peur et s'accrocha à la jambe de sa mère.**

\- Lit ceci ! **Dit Andromeda en lui donna un parchemin**

 **Narcissa prit le papier et le déroula quand elle retira ses yeux du parchemin, elle se trouva devant un gigantesque manoir de l'époque élisabéthaine entouré de grande haies et dont l'entrée était un portail. L'épouse Malefoy regarda sa sœur sans comprendre.**

\- Tu te trouve au nouveau QG de l'Ordre, tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **L'informa son aînée**

\- D'accord !

 **Ils entrèrent et Andromeda la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, elles passèrent devant la chambre de Lily dont la porte était complètement ouverte. En entendant du bruit, la rousse tourna son regarda vers la porte et aperçut Narcissa qui s'était arrêtée en la voyant également. Lily se leva et elles se dévisagèrent. Puis Narcissa rejoignit Andromeda qui avait bien avancée. Quand elle entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle redonna la taille normale des valises et les posa sur son lit.**

\- Demain tous les membres de l'Ordre seront présent à 9 heures du matin ! Sois présente et tu pourras nous dire ce que tu sais !

\- Bien, j'y serai ! Merci en tout cas !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui faut remercier mais l'Ordre !

 **Narcissa fit un oui de la tête et sortit le pyjama de son fils. Mais elle sentit le regard pesant de sa sœur dans son dos et elle décida de lui faire face.**

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir soudainement changée ton opinion vis à vis des idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce qui nous promettait n'était que pure illusion et dangereux. J'ai donc pensée à mon fils en premier lieu et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit forcé à faire des choses que je ne pourrai supporter. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est avec ton enfant !

\- C'est vrais, mais contrairement à toi, Nymphadora n'a pas un père qui est un adepte de la magie noire

\- Certes

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux sœurs et pour y faire face Narcissa prépara son fils pour la nuit et le coucha en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis elle se retourna vers Andromeda qui n'avait pas bougée et qui avait toujours les bras croisés.**

\- Et sinon, comment va … Nym... **hésita-t-elle**

\- Nymphadora ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est une boule d'énergie, rien ne peut l'arrêter

\- Un peu comme toi !

\- Non comme toi quand nous étions enfant ! Tu as toujours été celle qui courrait partout dans le manoir, Bellatrix était la plus indifférente et moi la bienveillante ! J'ai toujours fais en sorte que tu ait une enfance heureuse et une grande sœur qui serai toujours là pour toi !

\- Je sais ! Quel âge cela lui fait maintenant ?

\- Elle va faire 11 ans en août prochain. Je dois y aller !

\- Un dernière chose ! **Interpella Narcissa**

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment va Lily Evans ?

\- Difficile à dire, elle ne parle pas et depuis l'attaque c'est encore pire !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla péniblement, c'était dimanche et le dimanche pour lui c'était dormir toute la journée. Mais ce dimanche ci était très important qu'il valait la peine de se réveiller. Donc il se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et passa son visage sou l'eau avant de s'habiller. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner puisque son ventre criait famine. Il prit une bonne tasse de thé et regarda par la fenêtre de son appartement, il rêvassait jusqu'à qu'il voit un hiboux de couleur gris tenant en son bec un parchemin. Il nourrit l'animal en guise remerciement et il remarqua que le parchemin venait de Caroline. Seulement l'horloge se mit à retentir et il partit après après prit sa veste en cuir et de prendre sa moto volante pour se diriger jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre.**

 **Il savait qu'il était en avance mais il voulait calculer le temps qu'il avait entre le manoir Prewett et chez lui. Quand il arriva une demie heure plus tard, il gara sa moto devant l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur quand il arriva au grand salon/salle à manger, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en avance. Intrigué il s'avança vers sa ou son collègue et posa une main sur son épaule. Quand cette personne leva la tête, Sirius fit un mouvement de recul en voyant la tête qu'avait Caroline.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

\- Mon réveil m'a tirée de mon sommeil trop tôt … et comme je savais que j'allais pas me rendormir je suis venue plus tôt pour voir Lily mais elle dort encore ! **Dit-elle en baillant**

\- T'as une sale tête ! **Lui fit remarquer Sirius**

\- Je sais !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

\- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser mais je crois qu'il y avait un bar, mes amis moldus et je suis certaine qu'il y avait de l'alcool !

\- Ah …

 **Il prit place sur une chaise qui se trouvait en bout de table à gauche de la jeune femme et prit un toast qui étaient prêt par les elfes de maison. Il le porta à sa bouche et ne parla pas mais quand il sentit un regard sur lui ce qui le gêna aucunement mais au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, il se sentit mal à l'aise et regarda sa collègue qui le regardait en plissant les yeux.**

\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Non rien, tu me rappel juste un rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit mais je ne sais plus quoi exactement ! Enfin bref, il reste quoi vingt minutes avant que tous le monde arrive ?

\- Oui !

\- Je vais aller me coucher ! **Dit-elle en se levant**

 **Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et Sirius se souvient du parchemin qu'il avait dans la poche de sa veste.**

\- Au faite pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un parchemin ? **Demanda-t-il**

 **Caroline se retourna et fut complètement réveillée, elle regarda le jeune homme en ayant les yeux grand ouvert et espéra que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait.**

\- Quoi ? **Questionna-t-elle**

\- Ce matin en buvant mon café j'ai vu que Zeus était devant chez moi …

\- Zeus ? Mon hiboux ?

\- Ouais et il tenait en son bec ce bout de parchemin. **Répondit-il en déroulant le parchemin et commençant à le lire**

\- Oh Merlin non … non non non non … Sirius non ne faut pas lire ça pas !

 **Elle couru jusqu'à lui et monta sur la table qui les séparaient tout en continuant à lui dire de ne pas lire ces quelques lignes. Elle monta même sur son dos, lui arracha le parchemin des mains avant de le jeter dans la cheminée et s'accrocha à lui comme un koala.**

 **Aucun d'eux bougeaient bien trop surprit. Sirius qui avait lu la totalité de la lettre se sentit figé tandis que la jeune femme qui était sur son dos se sentait honteuse !**

\- Tu … **commença-t-il,** tu as des sentiments pour moi … enfin je veux dire … tu es …

\- Oh c'est pas vrais ! **Dit-elle en laissant glisser sur ses pieds**

\- Tu … tu es « amoureuse » … de moi ?

 **Caroline ne répondit pas et reprit sa place sur la chaise en cachant sa tête avec ses mains en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder qui que ce soit. Sirius la regardait sans comprendre et réalisa pourquoi elle lui avait fait cette scène quelques semaines auparavant, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser.**

 **Quand il avait retrouver le peu d'esprit qui s'était envolé, les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent en même temps et la réunion commença tandis qu'Andromeda alla chercher sa sœur.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A l'étage plus précisément dans la chambre de Narcissa, Lily était assise sur le lit en face de la sorcière aux cheveux blond. Cette dernière lui résumait tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa fuite.**

\- Il a donc ordonné à votre beau-père de partir à votre recherche comme vous avez dû le deviner il y a quelques semaines. Il a même surveillé l'ancienne maison de vos parents et celle de votre sœur. A ce qu'il paraît, il est même allé jusqu'à la voir et lui parler.

\- … **frissons**

\- Mais depuis il est repartit de zéro quand vous avez réussit à lui échapper !

\- … **soutenant son regard**

 **Quand Narcissa vit le regard le Lily, elle comprit immédiatement sa question, elle lui prit donc les mains et lui répondit.**

\- Malheureusement je ne sais pas, je ne peux répondre à cette question ! Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis … depuis ce jour là

\- … **faisant un petit oui de la tête**

 **Des coups se firent entendre et Andromeda entra et informa sa sœur que les membres de l'Ordre l'attendait. Narcissa se leva et demanda à Lily si elle pouvait garder un œil sur Drago ce que la rousse répondit par un hochement de tête. Les deux sœurs se rendirent dans le salon où tous les sorciers tournèrent la tête vers elles. Aussitôt Andromeda alla s'asseoir à coté de Ted et Narcissa fut invitée par Dumbledore à venir à ses côtés.**

\- Bien Narcissa selon Severus vous avez des informations qui peuvent nous intéresser ? **Fit le directeur de Poudlard**

\- Oui

\- Bien nous vous écoutons ! **L'encouragea-t-il**

 **Il prit place sur la chaise en laissant la blonde prendre son souffle.**

\- Bien, comme vous en a informé Rogue, miss Evans est bien recherchée par les Mangemorts. Et comme vous le savez également c'est lui qui a ordonné à ce que les Potter soient tués et pour quelle raison.

\- Il a dit aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait plus ! **Fit remarqué Hagrid**

\- C'est exacte ! La mort des Potter et l'enlèvement de miss Evans n'est pas une coïncidence !

\- Ça nous le savons ! **Grogna Maugrey**

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée ? **Questionna le professeur McGonagall**

\- Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres à découvert que les Potter avaient trouvés son secret, il réclamer vengeance mais ça allait au delà de leur mort ! Il a alors imaginer le pire scénario qui puisse exister incluant miss Evans à la dernière minute !

\- Lequel ? **Demanda Remus inquiet**

\- Quand il l'a enlevé, il a ordonné à ce qu'elle devienne une de ses marionnettes mais pour cela il voulait lui apprendre la magie noire avec les sortilèges Impardonnables et après il lui voulait lui subir le sortilège de l'Imperium afin qu'elle fasse ce dont pourquoi elle était là ...

\- Il voulait faire de Lily une mangemorte ! **La coupa Caroline ahurie**

\- Oui et il avait déjà choisit sa première victime !

\- Qui ? **Fit Sirius à son tour**

\- James Potter !

 **Elle avait prononcée le nom en le regardant, tous les autres en firent de même et ils virent qu'il devenait de plus en plus blanc.**

\- Il réclame vengeance non seulement en tuant les Potter mais aussi en tuant leur fils unique. Et il voulait que James Potter soit tué par la personne qui l'aimait à savoir sa fiancée miss Evans ! Au début elle a bien entendu refusée mais ses refus ne furent pas à son goût alors ils ont commencés à la torturer en lui infligeant des Doloris, des Diffindo et même des douleurs psychologiques.

\- Ce qui expliquer les nombreuses cicatrices qu'elle a sur le corps. **Conclut Dorcas**

\- Et encore les blessures physique ne sont rien contrairement aux blessures mental !

\- Que lui a-t-il fait ? **Fit Alice**

\- Voldemort lui même faisait cette torture, il entrait dans son esprits et la forçait à revivre les pires souvenirs auxquels elle a assistée. Elle faisait tout pour faire barrière mais elle lâchait prise au bout de plusieurs heures de tortures. Quand cela était terminait il « autorisait » aux autres mangemorts de s'amuser avec elle … vous connaissez Bellatrix elle n'a pas hésité une seconde et a recommencée les Doloris. Cela prenait fin généralement en fin de journée et immédiatement j'étais la première à lui venir en aide pour la requinquer car si il y a bien une chose que je sache à propos de miss Evans c'est qu'elle est d'une force inouïe. Jamais les Doloris n'ont troublés son système nerveux puisqu'il fallait qu'elle soit « en état » pour apprendre la magie noire. Il a décider du commencement quand cela faisait un an qu'elle était portée disparut si elle refusait à nouveau il la menaçait de s'en prendre à vous, elle a donc accepter de pratiquer la magie noire sans pourtant s'exercer sur une personne sauf sur Pettigrew. Malgré qu'elle ai acceptée de subir la magie noire, il continuait à la torturer en entrant dans esprit, il voulait la rendre insensible. Cela a durée jusqu'à qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper !

 **Elle fit une pause à son explication afin de permettre aux membres de l'Ordre de se remettre de leurs esprits suite à ces nouvelles révélations. Elle regardait sa sœur qui la fixait également mais ses traits était toujours méfiant mais moins en colère, puis elle regarda Caroline qui regardait dans le vide en essayant de ne pas imaginer les tortures qu'a subit sa meilleure amie, elle regarda le professeur McGonagall qui était tout aussi inquiète qu'une mère puis elle regarda James qui regardait droit devant lui en serrant les poings et toujours aussi blême. Pensant qu'ils étaient remit de leurs émotions, elle reprit un souffle et reprit son explication.**

\- Bien sûr en parallèle, il prévoyait les attaques contre la communauté magique mais que vous avez brillamment empêcher. Mais je peux vous assurer que même si il y a énormément de victimes le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas confiant. Il le sera le jour où James Potter sera mort, même si il a toujours peur du professeur Dumbledore, il a commencé à avoir peur des Potter au moment où Euphémia et Fleamont ont réussit à trouver la bague de sa mère. Il savait que peu de temps après leur fils serai aussi capable de découvrit l'existence des Horcruxes et qu'il lui aurait fallut peu de temps à découvrir comme les détruire. Mais qu'aussi au passage il découvrirai que miss Evans était toujours en vie ! En clair James vous lui faites peur au même titre que le professeur Dumbledore

\- C'est bon à savoir ! **Grogna-t-il**

\- Comment Lily a-t-elle réussit à s'échapper ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- Je l'ai aidée pour cela ! Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour qu'elle y arrive seule, et comme j'étais destinée à m'occuper d'elle à la fin de chaque journée j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle ne tiendrai pas ainsi longtemps. Je savais également qu'elle avait des informations à vous fournir comme l'existence des Horcruxes, car même si il entrait dans son esprit, elle a pu en faire de même et c'est ainsi qu'elle a découvert leur existence, à savoir à quoi ils ressemblent et combien ils sont. Alors en novembre dernier je suis rester plus longtemps à Little Hangleton, c'est là-bas qu'elle était dans le manoir Jedusor, et c'était au tour de Pettigrew de la surveiller. C'est quand tous le monde a quittés le manoir et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait rejoint ses appartements, je me suis rendu dans les cachots et j'ai assommé Pettigrew qui était dos à moi. J'ai ensuite désactivée les sortilèges qui étaient sur les grilles et je l'ai aidée à se relever. Je l'ai habillée chaudement afin qu'elle n'ait pas froids et ais prit la baguette de cet imbécile pour la lui donner au cas où elle devait se défendre. Seulement elle ne devait pas passer par la porte principale, je lui ai donc informer d'un passage secret qui menait directement jusqu'à la forêt. Et depuis je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à mon arrivée ici !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Comme ils savaient déjà où se trouvaient les Mangemorts, Dumbledore décida qu'à partir de maintenant ils allaient surveiller le manoir des Jedusor, aussitôt Maugrey et Kingsley se portèrent volontaires pour le premier tour de garde et partirent. Les autres de l'Ordre de levèrent afin de rentrer chez eux. Quand Caroline voyait Sirius elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir avoir une grande conversation avec lui, c'est donc toute hésitante qu'elle se dirigea en sa direction.**

\- Sirius ? **Appela-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur**

 **Il se tourna et la regarda mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il partit en claquant la porte. En le voyant agir ainsi, Caroline sourit nerveusement et sentit la colère monter en elle.**

\- Ok, si tu veux jouer à ça ! On va jouer ! **Se dit-elle**

 **Un peu plus loin, Regulus alla vers sa cousine qui était dans son coin. Il posa une main sur son épaule et Narcissa se tourna vers lui. Regulus la prit dans ses bras ce qui la surprit. Avec Andromeda, Narcissa avait été celle qui l'avait beaucoup soutenu quand Sirius avait fuit la famille Black. Elle était devenu sa confidente et d'une aide précieuse quand elle avait apprit qu'il allait être père. Sans le dire à leur famille, Narcissa lui avait envoyée plusieurs objets pour enfants étant donné que son fils Drago était bien trop grand.**

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Cissy !

\- Moi aussi Reg, alors comment va Mary et votre futur enfant ? C'est bientôt qu'il naître non ?

\- En faite elle est déjà née. **Fit Mary en les rejoignant**

\- Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?

\- Elle est née prématurément. **L'informa Regulus.** Mais elle se porte bien !

\- Une fille donc ?

\- A croire que la troisième génération des Black sera composée que de fille exceptée toi ma chère sœur qui nous a fait un garçon ! **Dit Andromeda en les rejoignant avec Ted.**

 **Les deux sœurs se regardèrent mais Narcissa pu voir que maintenant sa sœur la regardait normalement, plus aucune méfiance, plus aucune colère juste un regard simple et doux comme Andromeda avait toujours eut.**

\- Je ne peux oublier la souffrance que tu m'a faite en me rejetant quand je suis partis mais suite à ce que tu viens de nous dire je comprends pourquoi tu as voulus les quitter ! Seule une mère peut se sacrifier ainsi afin de mettre son enfant en sûreté. Et toi qui m'a demandée des nouvelles de ta nièce la voici ! **Dit-elle en lui donnant une photo**

 **Narcissa regarda la photo de sa nièce qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle la trouva jolie mais un détail la surprit.**

\- Les cheveux roses ?

\- Elle est métamorphomage ! **Répondit Andromeda**

 **Dans un autre coin de la pièce, James était debout devant la fenêtre et repensa à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.**

 _\- Elle a été enlevée dans l'unique but de me tuer. Elle a dû apprendre et pratiquer la magie noire. Elle a été torturée. Elle a pratiquement connu la mort rien qu'en voulant nous protéger. Il a voulut faire d'elle une marionnette. Il a voulut faire d'elle une mangemorte. Elle a été utiliser afin qu'elle puisse me tuer._ **Pensa-t-il**

\- James ?

 **Il se tourna vers Willow qui avait revêtu sa cape sur les épaules.**

\- Je vais rentrer, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Pas pour le moment !

\- D'accord !

 **Elle l'embrassa et partit rejoindre Lila et Harper qui l'attendaient. Il fit un signe de la main aux jeunes femmes qui le lui rendirent quand il fut rejoint par Remus.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda le Lycanthrope**

\- A merveille, sauf que je viens d'apprendre que mon ex fiancée à été enlevée dans l'unique but de me tuer mais je vais bien ! **Répondit-il**

\- Je suis certain que jamais Lily aurait réussit à faire cela !

\- Il lui aurai lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium !

\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que sous l'influence de l'Imperium elle n'aurai jamais voulut ça !

 **James ne répondit pas, il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il s'excusa auprès de lui et monta à l'étage où il rejoignit la chambre de Lily. La porte était ouverte et le jeune homme pu la voir entrain de jouer avec le fils de Narcissa. Il l'observa attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait retrouvée le doux regard qu'il avait connu autrefois … le regard qui était la cause du fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle en cinquième année. Un regard pour lequel il se serai battu contre toutes les atrocités de ce monde dans lequel il vivait, si cela lui permettait de retrouver ce regard en rentrant.**

 **Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, ils se fixèrent et aussitôt le peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient à Poudlard et avant sa disparition firent aussitôt surface dans leurs esprits. Puis ils furent interrompue par Narcissa qui vint chercher son fils pour l'amener dans le salon. Mais quand elle partit ils reprirent leur fixation et James entra dans la chambre tout en fermant la porte à clefs, en le voyant faire Lily fronça les sourcils et se leva. Ils continuaient de se fixer jusqu'à que James ne réduise la distance qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.**

 **Au début ce fut un baiser chaste puis leurs langues entamèrent un ballet harmonieux, James la plaqua contre le mur et dévia sa bouche dans la nuque de la jeune femme dont les long cheveux roux lui chatouilla le nez et qui dégageaient une belle odeur de vanille. La colère qu'il avait depuis la mort de ses parents ne s'était toujours pas évaporé donc il mettait tous ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Cependant, il se battait encore pour ne pas tomber en dépression et il vivait encore l'étape du marchandage dans ses rêves mais ceux-ci devenaient de moins en moins fréquent. Quand il quitta la nuque de Lily pour retrouver le goût sucré de ses lèvres il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt à manche longue de la rousse et y caressa son dos. Sur le moment il n'y avait plus de mangemorts, il n'y avait plus de Mage Noir, il n'y avait plus d'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait plus de combats, il n'y avait plus de Willow, il n'y avait plus la mort de leurs parents respectifs, il n'y avait plus leurs amis dans sa tête. Il y avait uniquement Lily et lui, seuls contre tous et il voulait que cela dure pour toujours.**

 **Puis le besoin d'air se sentir dans leurs poumons et ils mirent fin à leur baiser et à leur monde n'appartenant qu'à eux. Ils avaient les yeux clos et leurs front se touchèrent. James ouvrit les yeux et la regarda alors qu'elle avait encore ses paupière fermées qu'elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux vert émeraude qui l'avaient tant hypnotisés depuis leur rencontre en première année dans le train lui donna à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre … une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.**

 **Il s'écarta d'elle et la fixa à nouveau.**

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu as été enlevée ! **Dit-il en chuchotant**

\- …

\- Ils ont voulut faire de toi une mangemorte, que tu devienne insensible pour que tu puisse me tuer facilement !

\- … **fermant les yeux**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **En fin de journée, Caroline rentra chez elle mais elle décida de rentrer à pied afin d'avoir les idées claires sur les événements de la journée : alors qu'elle été complètement saoul elle avait envoyée une lettre à Sirius en lui parlant de ses sentiments amoureux qu'elle rejetait depuis que Mary lui en avait parlée, le jeune homme avait donc découvert ce qu'elle ressentait, Narcissa Malefoy venait de leur dire pourquoi Lily avait été enlevée, ils avaient prévu de faire d'elle une des leurs, elle l'a été torturée, Sirius l'avait complètement ignoré quand elle avait voulut lui parler quand le courage des Gryffondor était revenu en elle et maintenant elle était en colère.**

 **En colère contre ces soit disant sorciers qui exerçaient la magie noire, contre elle même d'avoir fait quelques chose d'aussi puéril et contre Sirius d'avoir agit ainsi.**

 **Pour retourner à son appartement, elle devait passer devant le Chaudron Baveur puisqu'elle vivait à la frontière du monde sorcier et du monde moldu. Quand elle vit l'enseigne du pub, elle hésita à aller prendre un verre afin de terminer cette journée sur une note positive. Mais quand elle y pénétra, elle vit une scène qui augmenta sa colère à son apogée.**

 **Sirius était toujours ne compagnie de cette blonde au corps de mannequin, ils étaient attablés dans un coin du pub et leur deux corps étaient bien trop proche à son goût. Cette blonde souriait de toutes ses dents alors que Sirius lui faisait son numéro de charme qu'il avait si souvent utilisé à Poudlard. Caroline savait qu'elle devait partir avant qu'il ne la voit et avant qu'elle voit quelque chose qui risquerai de lui faire du mal mais elle ne fit rien. Elle restait plantée là à les regarder roucouler alors qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle se voyait déjà emplâtrer Sirius dans le mur avec aucun moyen de s'en sortir et de faire avaler à cette blonde ses cheveux et son petit sourire niait, elle se voyait aussi la défigurez rien qu'avec la force de ses poings. Son ventre se tordait de douleur quand elle les voyait flirter et elle cessa de respirer quand elle les voyaient s'embrasser, elle voyait Sirius lever une main sur la main de la blonde.**

 **Mais elle ne vit pas qu'ils s'était séparés quelques secondes plus tard et qu'à tout hasard il avait posé son regard sur elle. Caroline ferma les yeux et partit en courant avant de transplaner dans un autre endroit que son appartement.**

 **Durant sa fuite, elle n'avait pas vu Sirius se lever de sa chaise avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Quand il arriva à l'extérieur, il la chercha du regard mais ne la trouva pas et fut rapidement rejoint par la blonde.**

\- C'était elle ? **Lui demanda-t-elle**

\- Ouais …

\- Je l'ai vu qu'un quart de seconde mais … elle avait l'air jolie !

\- Isabel* … je suis désolé !

\- T'en fais pas mon chou, je ne le suis pas. Mais je dois avouer que je suis du genre tenace face à l'adversité ! **Dit Isabel en posant une main sur son épaule**

 **Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de reprendre son travail de serveuse.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans le manoir de Little Hangleton tous les mangemorts, Rogue y comprit, étaient présent ils avaient été convoqués par leur maître qui avait une nouvelle proposition à leur faire. Le brouhaha faisait siffler les oreilles de Rogue et le rendait exécrable mais il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'à ce moment là, Narcissa était auprès de l'Ordre avec son fils et qu'elle avait dû tous leur raconter. Le brouhaha cessa immédiatement quand la porte s'ouvrit, tous se redressèrent et s'inclinèrent quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa devant eux. Puis il leur fit face.**

\- Bonsoir mes amis, vous comprenez que votre convocation n'est nullement en lien avec votre misérable échec de Pré-au-Lard et du QG de l'Ordre au manoir Potter !

 **Silence !**

\- Eh bien, vous allez devoir vous racheter ! Je vous propose un autre alternative, qui sera, je me doute, acceptée avec la joie et la férocité dont vous pouvez faire preuve !

\- Quelle … quelle mission mon maître ? **Demanda Bellatrix en s'approchant**

\- Cela ne se résume en un seul mot : Ministère ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais**

\- Vous … vous voulez qu'on s'attaque au Ministère de la Magie ? **Questionna Richard**

\- Exactement

 **Rogue fronça les sourcils, cette mission ne lui dit rien qui vaille. A son humble avis elle était un prétexte pour autre chose ! Mais pour quelle raison le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite-t-il s'en prendre au Ministère ? Sa seule préoccupation du moment était de retrouver Lily Evans alors pourquoi charge-t-il les mangemorts d'une autre mission ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien il y avait plusieurs points important qui faisaient l'objet de cette mission, la première étant de tuer Millicent Bagnold et ainsi il pourra prendre le Ministère et faire en sorte que l'on traque tous les sorciers et les nés-moldus qui s'opposent à lui ou alors si il les attaquait par surprise il ferait en sorte qu'il y ai de moins en moins d'aurors pour protéger la communauté et ainsi plus d'attentat pourront être réalisés.**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait avoir tout planifié puisqu'il expliqua comme cela allait se dérouler mais il n'indiqua pas quand cela se passera. Ce qui dérangea Severus car il pourrait en informer Dumbledore qu'à moitié. Hors Severus Rogue détestait faire le choses à moitiés.**

 **Quand leur convocation se termina tous les mangemorts quittèrent le manoir Jedusor sauf Richard qui ne bougea pas et fit face au Mage Noir.**

\- Maître, puis-je me permettre de vous demandez pourquoi voulez-vous attaquer au Ministère alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'être ? **Demanda Richard**

\- La réponse est toute simple mon ami et pourtant si évidente !

\- Veuillez m'excusez mais je ne comprends pas !

\- A défaut de la ramener de force ici, c'est elle qui viendra à nous !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Nagini m'a conseillée cette idée le jour où nous avons découvert sa fuite ! Nous l'attirerons avec un appât !

\- Donc cet attentat contre le Ministère n'est qu'un prétexte ?

\- Exactement, qui serai l'appât parfait pour faire revenir Lily Evans ?

\- Vous voulez parler de cette personne qui se trouve chez les Carrow ?

\- Oh non … cela n'est que le bouquet final ! Je parlais de James Potter, si nous attaquons tu peux être certain qu'il sera le premier sur place. Il se trouve en mauvaise posture et elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à venir le sauver !

 **Richard comprit alors le plan de son maître et se mit à sourire.**

\- Brillant ! **Dit-il**

\- Je sais, maintenant va ! **Ordonna son maître**

* * *

 ***** « Putain que je vais le faire bébé » fait référence à Freddie Mercury (RIP) du groupe Queen. Il avait dit une phrase de ce genre avant d'enregistrer la chanson "Show must go on" à cause de son problème de santé (rappelons que Freddie Mercury avait le SIDA). Par ailleurs plusieurs chanson de Queen m'ont inspirer pour Sound of Silence (eh non le titre de la fiction n'est pas une chanson de Queen mais une chanson de Simin and Garfunkel)

 _ ***** Le personnage d'Isabel fait partit du récit de notre chère Jo, elle fait également partit de la famille MacDougal. Normalement le vrais prénom n'est pas Isabel mais Is_ _obel, seulement je n'accroche pas du tout le -o à la place du -a, donc je l'ai changé pour le mettre à la française. Ce personnage figure également comme camarade de Harry, dans la maison de Serdaigle, mais je me suis permise de l'emprunter et de lui faire changer d'époque. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes loulous (sérieusement aider moi à vous trouver un autre surnom), vous connaissez enfin la raison qui fait que Lily a été enlevé. Lily Evans tuer James Potter (l'horreur), cette idée m'est venu tout simplement parce que j'ai un esprit légèrement mais alors légèrement tordu [gros fou rire sadique à la Burns des Simpson, je sais vive les références[part au loin]].**_

 _ **Bon pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ma trilogie The Marauders vous devez penser que Narcissa à toujours le même rôle, celle qu'il faut à tout prix cacher parce que son époux est un mangemort blablabla. Mais que voulez-vous depuis Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort partie 2, je vois ce personnage comme une grosse victime qui ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose : protéger son fils !**_

 _ **Pour la partie où Caroline essaye d'empêcher Sirius de lire le parchemin, je me suis inspirer de la séries Friends, puisqu'il y a la même scène entre Ross et Rachel dans l'une des trois premières saisons (je pense qu'il s'agit de la seconde saison). Car Sirius et Caroline me font littéralement penser à Ross et Rachel, quand ils sont ensemble.**_

 _ **En tout cas, pour ma part, j'ai tout terminer, j'attends juste vos retours (qui n'ont pas été nombreux depuis le début)**_

 _ **On se dit à deux/trois semaines mes loulous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	11. Isabel

_**Hey mes niffleurs (vous avez vu je vous ai trouvé un nouveau surnom [trop fière]), voilà donc ce onzième chapitre qui s'intitule "Isabel" en référence au personnes Isobel MacDougal (je vous ai mit une explication au chapitre précédent. Sinon je tiens à vous dire que la semaine passé j'ai passé un nouveau cap ce que l'on nomme l'anniversaire ... eh oui 22 ans ! Par ailleurs dans quelle tranche d'âge vous êtes ?**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre vous aurez une nouvelle fois une référence à la séries Friends mais je vous le dirai en note en bas du chapitre.**_ _ **En tout cas sachez qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de la vérité ! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus.**_

 _ **Sinon concernant ma nouvelle fiction, elle avance doucement mais surement, j'essaye de vous donner des chapitres qui ont une longueur de 20 pages au lieu de 15 comme c'est le cas pour Sound of Silence ! Cependant comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment je vous la dévoilerai qu'au début de l'année 2018.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personanges appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC **_

* * *

**.**

 **11 – Isabel**

 **.**

 **En se rendant dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, Caroline, ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec la superbe blonde qu'elle avait déjà aperçut en compagnie de Sirius. La journaliste la détailla de la tête aux pieds, la blonde était vêtu d'une mini jupe taille haute, d'un t-shirt à manche longue couleur rouge bordeaux, des collant noir et des bottes à talon. Puis Caroline regarda la tête de la jeune femme, ses cheveux blond étaient rassemblé en une tresse africaine et ses yeux bleu ressortaient avec un maquillage bien trop forcé. Le tout était accompagné d'une cape hivernale qui tombait tous le long du corps de la blonde.**

 **La brune fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et partit comme rien de n'était.**

\- Excusez-moi vous êtes Caroline Bernard ? **Demanda la blonde avec un petit accent du nord**

\- Et vous êtes ? **Répondit Caroline**

\- Isabel MacDougal, je suis serveuse au Chaudron Baveur

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela doit m'apporter ?

\- J'aurai bien aimé vous parler de Sirius Black ! **Informa Isabel avec un sourire**

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressée ! **Répondit la journaliste en partant**

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, il a raison vous être une véritable tête de mule !

 **Caroline se retourna vers Isabel en lui lançant un regard méprisant.**

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sirius m'a dit que vous étiez têtu comme une mule et il n'a pas tord à ce sujet

\- Alors laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose ma petite, quoi que vous ait dit Black à mon sujet ne vous concerne en rien ! Alors si vous me le permettez je vais me rendre à mon travail !

\- Et si je vous offrait un verre !

\- Vous êtes bouchée ou quoi ?

\- Super !

 **Isabel prit le bras de Caroline et la força à la suivre vers le café le plus proche, quand elles y pénétrèrent, elle prirent place à une table isolée et Isabel commanda aussitôt deux bièreaubeurre.**

\- Posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez ! **Invita Isabel**

\- …

\- Bon très bien, alors Sirius et moi nous nous sommes rencontré ici même, il était seul devant son pauvre petit verre d'Hydromel. Et comme j'étais derrière le comptoir, je travailla ici avant d'aller au Chaudron Baveur j'avais l'obligation de freiner la consommation d'alcool, hors il en était déjà à six verres !

\- …

\- Puis nous avons papoter …

\- « Papoter » ? Vraiment ?

\- Bon il y a eut des flirts par ci et par là !

\- Donc …

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes tant attachée à lui !

 **Même si Caroline la soupçonnait de faire en sorte qu'elle se mette en colère, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas lui poser des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait Sirius avec cette blonde. Mais la journaliste n'en pouvait plus d'entre « Sirius par ci, Sirius par là, … ». Mais cette Isabel continuait encore sa tirade que Caroline ne trouvait même pas un moment pour en placer une. Elle avait des choses à faire dont un article à terminer pour le lendemain à la première heure.**

\- Donc comme je vous le disais …

\- Excusez moi miss, mais je n'en ai que faire de vos histoires avec Sirius Black, **dit Caroline en se levant,** donc si vous voulez bien m'excusez je dois aller travailler !

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais, vous m'avez fais perdre mon temps comme cela ! Profitez donc de votre histoire avec Sirius, Merlin seul sait combien de temps ça durera !

 **Elle passa sa cape sur ses épaules et partis du café. En passant la porte elle fut surprise de voir les Maraudeurs devant elle. Elle salua Remus et James et salua également Sirius par politesse avant de s'enfuir comme une furie.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La fin du mois de février pointait le bout de son nez avec un froids glacial. Après avoir révélée ce qu'elle savait, Narcissa eut la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle devait rester au manoir Prewett. Ce qui la rassura un peu puisqu'elle avait peur de savoir Drago perturber par ce nouveau changement d'environnement. Elle put donc même tenir compagnie à Lily, qui à défaut de parler, tentait de lui redonner confiance aux membres de l'Ordre même si la tâche était compliquée.**

 **Concernant les surveillances de Little Hangleton, les membres de l'Ordre ne s'étaient pour le moment pas fait repérés donc ils continuèrent comme ils fonctionnaient. En plus du manoir Jedusor, Rogue avait informé Dumbledore de la prochaine attaque au Ministère et cette fois-ci tous les membres qui y travaillaient furent observateur de tous événement suspect. La Ministre Bagnold ayant été mise au courant agissait selon les directives de Dumbledore, c'est à dire qu'elle agissait comme si elle n'était au courant de rien et ne devait en parler à personne.**

 **Sur le plan personnel, Sirius et Caroline ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole même si le jeune homme avait tout tenté, Remus avait découvert la potion tue-loup et depuis qu'il la prenait il vivait de meilleures pleine lunes en compagnie de Cornedrue et Patmol, Regulus et Mary s'étaient finalement fiancés, Dorcas et Lila avaient encore des tensions mais moins violentes, Harper s'est vu confiée le bureau des Oubliators le temps que son supérieurs soit en voyage, Marlène avait donc appris que ces jumeaux seraient une fille et un garçon et elle étaient maintenant en congé maternité et passait la plus part de son temps en compagnie de ses parents qui avaient fait le voyage depuis l'Australie jusqu'à l'arrivée des enfants, Damian était de plus en plus douteux concernant la paternité de l'enfant de Willow, qui elle filait le parfait amour avec son fiancé, Alice et Franck étaient en pleine recherche d'un escroc répondant au nom de Mondingus Fletcher et ils sillonnaient donc tous le pays pour le retrouver, James quand a lui avait découvert que son cœur balançait entre Willow et Lily.**

 **Il avait donc demandé à ses meilleurs amis de le rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur et leur expliqua la situation.**

\- Tu sais Cornedrue, ce n'est pas nouveau ce que tu nous dis. **Fit remarquer Sirius.** On le savait depuis bien longtemps que tes sentiments pour Lily étaient toujours enfouit quelques parts

\- Mais le problème c'est que je suis avec Willow, on va même se marier et avoir un enfant ensemble. Et puis … j'aime être avec Willow

\- Mais le problème James c'est que tu nous jamais dit que tu aimais Willow, tu nous dis juste que vous allez vous marier. Alors que pour Lily tu clamait haut et fort ton amour pour elle … même avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. **Ajouta Remus**

\- On connaît la force de tes sentiments envers notre ancienne Préfète parfaite adorée mais pour Willow, nous sommes en point d'interrogation total ! **Termina Patmol**

\- Dis nous ce que tu aime chez Willow !

\- Eh bien … **commença-t-il**

 **Il chercha ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Willow mais toutes les qualités qu'il trouva était celles qui appartenaient à Lily mais il savait que les deux jeunes femmes sont très différentes et qu'il y avait des qualités chez Willow que Lily n'avait pas.**

\- … elle est très joyeuse, elle fait tout pour réussir ce qu'elle entreprend, elle est compréhensive, drôle, intelligente, elle a un fort caractère, elle n'est pas intrusive, et je dois quand même avouer que c'est une très belle ro … brune et elle a les mots qu'il faut pour réconforter quelqu'un

\- Nous y voilà ! **S'écria Sirius**

 **James regarda son meilleur ami et ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase. Il regarda Remus qui fit la moue en haussant les épaules.**

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose là !

\- Pourtant c'est évident Cornedrue, tu viens de le dire toi même ! **Renchérit Sirius.** Aie ! **Se plaint-il après une tape de Remus sur la tête**

\- Ce que Patmol essais adroitement de te dire James c'est tu es avec Willow uniquement parce qu'elle a sut te réconforter quand Lily a disparut. Et puis certes elle est très entreprenante, intelligente et peut-être drôle mais … tu ne la vois plus comme une amie qu'une fiancé ! **Révéla le lycanthrope.** Et ça tous nos amis l'ont vu depuis le jour où tu as commencé à remonter la pente depuis que Lily est partit.

\- Vous vous trompez complètement ! **Se braqua James**

\- Ne te braque pas, ça ne sert à rien, ça se voit comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure ! **Dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule**

\- Bonne expression moldue Patmol !

\- Merci Lunard !

\- Mais ce que l'on te dit James n'est que ce que nous voyons ! **Ajouta Remus.** Et tu nous confirme ce que l'on pensais rien qu'en faisait trois choses : la première est d'avoir embrassé Lily le soir du nouvel an, la seconde de l'avoir à nouveau embrassé plus amoureusement il y a quelques semaines et la troisième en nous disant que Willow savait trouver les mots pour un réconfort. Ce n'est pas un reproche qu'on te fait mais une constatation

 **Le jeune homme regardait ses amis comme si ils étaient devenu fous mais il se jure de garder les paroles de Remus dans un coin de sa tête. Puis ils parlèrent de la prochaine réception qu'organisait le Ministère qui aura lieu le soir-même. Toutes les familles sorcières les plus importantes étaient conviées, donc tout naturellement James y allait avec Willow, Sirius y allait aussi et Remus y allait afin d'y remplacer Dumbledore qui était de surveillance avec Harper.**

\- Bon on se retrouve ce soir ? **Demanda James pour changer de conversations**

\- Oui. **Répondirent ses amis**

\- A ce soir alors !

 **James quitta le pub et partis tandis que Remus et Sirius restèrent encore tout en terminant leur boissons.**

\- Il est encore partit sans payer sa part ! **Grimaça Sirius**

\- Ce ne serai pas James sinon ! **Sourit le lycanthrope.** Sinon de ton côté ça va mieux avec Caroline ?

\- Tu en a eu la preuve tout à l'heure, ça ne va pas mieux, elle refuse toujours de me parler !

\- Mais que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

\- Honnêtement Lunard j'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- A ta guise mon ami. Bon je vais devoir y aller, Dumbledore convoque tous les professeurs pour le déroulement des ASPICs et des BUSEs

 **Ils se serrèrent la main et le lycanthrope partit à son tour, après avoir payer sa consommation. Sirius se retrouva donc seul au Chaudron Baveur et termina sa boisson avant de la payer et de partir.**

\- Eh bien mon chou, tu pars sans me dire bonjour ?

\- Isabel …

\- J'en suis presque vexée !

\- Je suis désolé mais, le bureau des aurors doit m'attendre. J'ai des dossiers qui attendent d'être saisie !

\- Juste une question !

\- Quoi ?

\- Veux-tu m'accompagner au gala du Ministère ce soir ?

\- Hum je …

\- Super à ce soir alors !

 **Et elle repartit comme elle était venu.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aussi discrète qu'une sourie, Lily quitta sa chambre pour se rendre aux cuisines. Le manoir Prewett était silencieux, elle se mit sur le pied de guerre si jamais il y avait le moindre bruit suspect. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se rendit à la cuisine puisqu'elle avait une faim de loup, elle pensait trouver les elfes de maison mais la pièce était vide comme le reste du manoir. Lily, toujours sur le pied de guerre, ouvrit un placard et trouve un paquet de chocogrenouille. Elle le prit et le posa sur la table.**

\- Vous aussi vous avez faim ? **Demanda une voix**

 **Lily sursauta et se tourna vers Narcissa. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et la sorcière blonde prit place en face d'elle.**

\- Lily écoutez, je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler afin de le maintenir en sécurité mais plus vous gardez le silence plus vous permettez au Seigneur des Ténèbres de renforcer les moyens de le maintenir dans ses rangs !

\- …

\- Il faut lui dire !

\- …

\- Vous savez depuis mon arrivée ici, je m'efforce de vous soutenir … comme je l'ai fait depuis que j'ai su mais là il n'y a ni mangemorts, ni Seigneur des Ténèbres qui peuvent vous faire du mal. Faites leur confiance !

\- … **la regardant les larmes au yeux**

\- Je sais que c'est plus facile qu'à faire mais il faut que vous lui disiez ! Il a le droit d'être au courant après tout ! Plus vite l'Ordre et lui seront au courant, plus vite ils pourront aller le récupérer et ainsi vous pourriez enfin le revoir !

\- … **baissant la tête**

 **Lily savait qu'elle devait tout dire mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre puisqu'elle avait garder le silence pendant près de quatre ans. Comment reprendre la parole alors que le silence nous a toujours été d'une grande aide ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Je me demande encore comment tu as réussis à me convaincre de venir alors que je sais parfaitement que nous serons avec Black ! **Dit Caroline en donnant sa cape à l'elfe**

\- C'est juste pour une soirée, Caroline détends toi ! **La rassura Remus.** Par ailleurs tu es magnifique !

\- Merci

 **Caroline portait une robe de soirée moldue de couleur beige à manche longue avec une ceinture de soie noire. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux brun tomber en cascade dans son dos et n'avait pas retouché à son maquillage depuis le matin. Remus s'était présenter au journal et avait attendu qu'elle termine sa journée pour la convaincre de l'accompagner. Alors qu'au début elle refusait catégoriquement il avait su la convaincre en lui disant qu'elle n'aura pas à parler à Sirius de toute la soirée et qu'il ferai en sorte qu'il ne la harcèle pas.**

 **Quand il entrèrent dans la grande salle de la réception ils allèrent rejoindre Franck et Alice qui étaient près du buffet. La jeune Auror portait un robe de sorcière couleur rouge à manche mi-longue et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon bien compliqué. Les époux Londubat les saluèrent et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient à boire au même moment où James et Willow arrivèrent. La futur maman portait une robe de couleur vert émeraude à manche courte et avait attaché ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval.**

\- Alors Willow comment se porte ce petit bout ? **Demanda Alice feignant d'être polie**

\- Comme un charme, aurais-tu des conseils à me donner ?

\- Euh … eh bien … les nausées disparaîtront au second trimestre et c'est à partir de là que tu sentira les coups qu'il te donnera. Au début ça va te surprendre mais tu t'y habituera. Mais plus les mois passeront plus les coups seront douloureux et pour ça Caroline … enfin sa mère, m'a donnée un bon vieux remède ! **Dit Alice en regardant la concernée qui fit la moue**

\- Qui est ? **Demanda Willow en regardant la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier**

\- Une tasse de thé au citron avec un zeste de miel ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Vous voulez boire quelques chose ? **Demanda Franck à nouveau**

\- Ah je savais bien que je les retrouverai ! **Fit une voix féminine**

 **Les six regards se tournèrent vers une blonde à la morphologie de mannequin et accrochée au bras de Sirius. Le jeune homme présenta sa cavalière et évita soigneusement le regard de Caroline. Confus, Isabel fut saluer par les amis de son cavalier, Caroline commanda alors …**

\- Je prendrai bien un double Whisky Pur Feu s'il te plaît Franck ! **Répondit Caroline**

 **Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les sorcier vinrent prendre des nouvelles de James, féliciter Regulus et Mary qui avaient également fait honneur de leur présence. Certains discutaient avec Remus par rapport à l'étonnante absence du professeur Dumbledore mais très vite ils dévièrent sur les futurs sorciers diplômés des ASPICs. Marlène qui fut également invité avait refusée de se rendre au gala afin de ne pas voir toutes ces vieilles sorciers la féliciter avec hypocrisie de sa grossesse. Et ce fut donc ses parents qui avaient fait le déplacement à la grande surprise de tous. Caroline était seule au bar avec un verre d'Hydromel à la main, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Isabel MacDougal venir vers elle.**

\- Enfin nous allons pouvoir terminer cette petite discussion !

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie merci ! **Refusa Caroline**

\- Allons soyez raisonnable miss Bernard

\- Et vous cessez de me chercher des noises, je n'ai rien à vous dire et je n'ai aucunement envie de vous écouter !

\- Écoutez moi Caroline, je sais que vous avez apprit ma présence dans la vie de Sirius il y a peu de temps. Et je dois vous prévenir que je suis du genre tenace !

\- Eh bien, tant mieux puisque j'en ai rien à faire ! Et puis ce sera miss Bernard pour vous !

\- Je me demande si vous étiez comme ça quand vous vous fréquentiez, vous avez un mauvais caractère ça ne m'étonne guère qu'il venait me voir après !

 **Caroline la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui jeta son verre d'Hydromel au visage faisant la stupéfaction des sorciers qui étaient autour d'elles. Honteuse d'avoir agit ainsi, Caroline se dirigea vers la sortie et bouscula en même temps Sirius qui avait vu la scène au loin, tout comme Alice et Franck.**

\- Caroline …

\- Ra … me parle pas espèce de …

 **Elle s'éloigna et demanda à l'elfe de lui passer sa cape et au même moment Remus arriva accompagné d'Alice et Franck.**

\- Tout va bien ? On t'as vu jeter ton verre sur miss MacDougal ! **Dit Alice**

\- Ne me parlez pas de cette blondasse ni de Sirius s'il vous plaît ! **Leur demanda-t-elle**

 **Elle passa la cape sur ses épaules s'excusa auprès de Remus et entra dans la cheminée. Le trio fut rapidement rejoint par James et Willow qui les cherchaient.**

\- Vous partez déjà ? **S'étonna James**

\- Non mais Caroline est déjà partit, elle avait l'air furieuse. **Répondit Franck**

\- Pourquoi ? **Questionna Willow**

\- Dites vous savez où est Caroline ? **Demanda Sirius en arrivant**

\- Elle vient de partir ! **L'informa Remus**

\- Où ?

\- Au QG, **chuchota Alice.**

 **Sirius entra dans la cheminée à son tour mais Remus lui attrapa le bras.**

\- Patmol je pense que tu devrai la laisser tranquille ce soir !

\- Il faut absolument que je lui parle avant qu'elle ne tire des conclusions hâtives ! **Dit-il en prenant de la poudre de cheminette.** Manoir Prewett !

 **Il disparut sous des flammes vertes, les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent et fit un hochement de tête qui est un signe comme quoi ils avaient la même idée. Ils allèrent chercher leur capes suivit des Londubat et de Willow qui les suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent au QG de l'Ordre, ils entendirent des cris venant du salon.**

\- Je t'ai demandée de me foutre la paix Sirius !

\- Caroline, il ne s'est rien passé je te le jure !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle hein ? Elle t'apprenait le métier de serveur !

 **Dans le couloir menant au salon les sorcier qui étaient au gala s'arrêtèrent.**

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Je pense avoir une idée mais j'espère que c'est faux ! **Dit James en grimaçant**

 **Ils attendirent le reste quand Alice remarqua la présence de Lily et Narcissa dans les escaliers elles aussi alarmées par les cris. Elle alla les rejoindre aussi discrète que possible. A leur hauteur elle leur demanda.**

\- Vous savez de quoi ils parlent ?

\- Eh bien, nous étions chacune dans nos chambres quand nous avons entendu un bruit étrange suivit de quelques paroles. Nous avons reconnu la voix de miss Bernard mais quand Sirius est arrivé nous nous sommes baisser pour ne pas les déranger. **Répondit Narcissa**

\- Lily ?

\- … **faisant le signe de se taire**

 **Toutes les trois regardèrent le salon.**

\- Comment as-tu osé amener cette blonde à la réception ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas laissée le choix et puis nous ne sommes pas en couple, je peux inviter qui je veux !

\- Je le sais que nous sommes pas en couple Sirius mais ça fait tout de même mal de voir que tu amène celle avec qui tu couchais alors qu'on se fréquentait !

 **Dans le couloir, James et Remus se regardèrent en ouvrant grand les yeux tandis que Lily dans les escaliers ferma les yeux.**

\- Mais je n'ai jamais …

\- Sirius, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Maintenant si tu le permet je vais rentrer !

\- Non, **dit-il en bloquant le passage vers la cheminée,** non non je veux qu'on en discute !

\- Bon très bien, comment était-elle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Aller Black tu veux en parler alors parlons en, comment était-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien puisque je n'ai jamais couché avec elle !

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Caroline …

\- Et quand tu fourrai ta langue dans sa bouche c'était pour quoi ? L'aider à mieux respirer ?

\- Tu deviens ridicule là !

\- JE DEVIENS RIDICULE ? **Cria-t-elle**

 **Elle prit un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui était tout près et commença à le frapper. Le jeune homme réussit à le lui prendre et à s'éloigner d'elle.**

\- Si tu me permet, je te signale que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas d'une relation officielle ! Donc par conséquent je ne t'ai pas trompé !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai voulus, merci de me le rappeler ! Et je n'ai jamais dis que tu m'avais trompé ! Mais savoir que tu allais voir ailleurs ça fait mal quand même !

\- Écoute, nous sommes entrain de nous prendre la tête pour rien, oui c'est vrais que je passait beaucoup de temps avec elle au Chaudron Baveur mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin que de simple baiser ! Quand on prévoyait de se voir je m'empressai de payer et de partir te rejoindre ! Comme la fois où nous devions allé chercher le gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Remus l'an passé. Tu es arrivée chez moi alors que je voulais la faire partir mais à chaque fois elle oubliait quelque chose !

\- Wo wo wo … **dit-elle se tournant vers lui,** à quelle heure elle partait ta copine quand je venais chez toi ?

\- Elle est venu chez moi qu'une fois !

 **Caroline sentit les yeux s'embrumer et serra sa main droite, en la voyant ainsi Sirius comprit qu'il venait de dire quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas !**

\- J'HALLUCINE ? PAR MOMENTS ELLE ETAIT LA ! ELLE ETAIT LA QUAND MOI J'ETAIS LA ? Dis moi que c'est une blague !

\- … **lui donnant le journal**

\- ESPECE DE GOUJAT, **hurla-t-elle en le frappant avec le périodique,** TU N'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE DE PREMIERE QUALITE !

 **Dans le couloir ils tendirent encore plus l'oreille tandis que dans les escaliers, les trois sorcière voyaient toute la scène. En les voyant s'approcher du couloir de l'entrée, Alice pria Merlin que les deux sorciers n'aperçurent pas leur présence.**

\- Mais on doit faire quelques chose ! **Dit Willow**

\- Ouais ne jamais tromper Caroline ! **Répondit Franck**

 **James et Remus le regardèrent en confirmant les dires du jeune auror**

\- Caroline écoute moi sans m'interrompre, le jour où j'ai découvert que tu avais des sentiments pour moi je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris et que je me suis pris une grosse claque dans la gueule. Quand la réunion s'est terminée je suis allé retrouver Isabel pour lui faire comprendre que les flirts qu'il y avait entre nous devaient s'arrêter. Mais elle m'a embrasser et je l'ai repousser peut-être pas rapidement mais je l'ai fais et c'est là que je t'ai vu avant que tu parte !

\- Et pourquoi voulais-tu mettre un terme à votre relation ? **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mauvais**

\- Hum … eh bien … **dit-il avant qu'un silence s'installa entre eux**

\- Ah ouais d'accord … **comprit-elle,** Mary et Lily avaient raison c'était à prévoir !

\- Caro …

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, regarde où cela nous a menés ! **Dit-elle**

 **Elle jeta le journal qui arriva aux pieds de Franck.**

\- Caroline, j'ai stoppé nos flirts avec Isabel car je me suis rendu compte que oui tu étais importante dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Déjà je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir mais cela l'a été encore plus quand j'ai découvert que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ! Et puis … je me suis dis que je pouvais essayer d'avoir une véritable relation et si je le faisais j'aurai voulus que ce soit qu'avec toi …

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans son bureau, Dumbledore regardait les différents objets qui étaient devant lui. Il examina chaque Horcruxes dans chacun d'eux il pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient profanés de magie très noire. Ses yeux bleu perçant regardèrent plus particulièrement la bague des Gaunt et il se demanda comment Euphémia et Fleamont Potter avaient réussit à le détruire. Dés qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal autour du manoir de Little Hangleton, Il avait envoyer Harper chez elle quand Minerva et Kingsley étaient arrivés pour prendre la relève.**

 **Il était tard mais il n'avait pas le besoin de dormir.**

\- Bonsoir Albus ! **Salua Maugrey**

\- Bonsoir Alastor, avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Oui les voici ! **Répondit l'Auror en lui donna le dossier des Potter.** Que comptez-vous faire avec cela ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment Euphémia et Fleamont ont-ils réussit à détruire ces Horcruxes !

\- Permettez moi de vous aider alors !

 **Tout deux regardèrent donc toutes les notes de la mère de James, même si Maugrey les connaissaient par cœur. Ils trouvèrent des notes personnels d'Euphémia concernant la bague et sa localisation et les plans du manoir des Gaunt.**

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas marqué le moyen de détruire ces saloperies ! **S'énerva Maugrey**

\- Peut-elle qu'elle n'en pas eu le temps … pour ma part j'aimerai beaucoup que miss Evans collabore avec nous !

\- Elle refuse toujours que vous entrez dans sa tête ?

\- Oui, elle est devenu encore plus fermée depuis l'attaque au manoir Potter, d'après les elfes de maison, il n'y a qu'avec Narcissa qu'elle communique.

\- Alors demandons à Narcissa d'entrer dans sa tête

\- Je n'ose pas lui demandé, comme elle nous l'a dit, Voldemort n'hésitait pas à entrer dans la tête de Lily par la force. Je doute qu'elle accepte cette fois-ci

\- Pourtant la première fois elle a acceptée

\- Parce qu'elle l'a voulut et qu'elle espère que cela ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir

\- Et pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas du Véritaserum ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans la situation d'un procès Alastor !

\- J'en suis conscient Albus mais je pense qu'il s'agit de notre seule chance !

 **Le professeur Dumbledore regarda son collègue et comprit qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne souhaitait pas forcer son ancienne élève au risque de faire perdre à nouveau la confiance qu'elle leur accordait jour après jour.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans le salon du manoir Prewett, le calme était roi, Lily, Narcissa et Alice étaient toujours cachées dans les escaliers alors que James, Remus, Willow et Franck étaient toujours dans le couloir. Pour ce qui est de Caroline et Sirius, ils étaient assis sur les fauteuil et se faisaient face. Ils restaient là en silence, lui la regardait alors qu'elle avait ses yeux rivés vers la cheminée.**

\- Caroline, ça fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes partit et quinze minutes que nous sommes là assis sans rien dire !

\- …

\- Bon d'accord fais comme tu veux mais sache que j'étais sérieux quand je te disais que il n'y avait que toi avec qui j'ai envie d'une longue relation !

\- …

\- Caroline, parle moi ! **Dit-il en allant à ses côtés**

\- A quel moment tu as décidé de te ranger sérieusement ?

\- Peut-être la fois où j'ai lu ta lettre où tu me parle de tes sentiments je dois avouer que tout s'est bousculer dans ma tête. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision !

\- Cela ne réponds pas à ma question !

\- Je ne sais pas trop … peut-être toutes les fois où tu as faillis mourir comme le 24 décembre. En te voyant sur ce lit les yeux fermés je me souviens d'avoir eu peur et d'avoir espéré à ma bonne étoile de faire en sorte que tu reste en vie. Mais je l'ai toujours fais pour toutes les fois où tu rentrais de mission blessée ou bien quand tu partais. Quand on y réfléchit bien ça doit faire longtemps ! Ta lettre m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que je ne supporterai pas de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas à mes cotés.

\- …

 **Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Sirius entreprit de l'embrasser sur l'épaule, puis dans le cou, ensuite sur la joue avant de s'approche de son visage …**

\- Non Sirius ! **Dit-elle en se levant.** On est en pleine dispute et tu pense que ça peut se régler en m'embrassant !

\- Ok, je m'excuse

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui me fais le plus mal dans toute cette histoire ? C'est de savoir que tu allais voir ailleurs …

\- Mais je n'ai …

\- Je sais, tu n'as peut-être pas couché avec elle mais … ça fait mal quand même. Je sais que nous n'étions pas ensemble mais quand on se voyait pour n'importe quelle raison, j'avais l'impression que j'avais trouvée une personne sur qui je pouvais confier ma propres vie puisque Lily n'était plus là. J'avais confiance en toi plus que n'importe qui, je n'avais pas prévu de développer des sentiments amoureux pour toi mais apparemment c'était à prévoir. Puis quand j'ai enfin réaliser que mes sentiments pour toi étaient réels, j'étais certes pas apte à les accepter mais … oh bon sang à chaque fois que je te vois je t'imagine avec cette blonde ! **Dit-elle en se cachant les yeux.** Et malheureusement quand j'ai découvert que tu « flirtais » avec elle, ça me fais réaliser que tu es toujours le même Sirius qu'à Poudlard : tu change de fille comme tu change de chemise ! Et c'est ça qui me fais le plus souffrir, c'est de savoir que tu n'étais pas aussi … satisfait de notre « relation » non officielle comme moi je l'étais ! Nous étions pas en couple mais j'étais satisfaite de ce que nous avions toi et moi ! Et malheureusement toute cette histoire avec cette blonde m'a redonner l'horrible image que j'avais sur toi !

\- Quelle image ? **S'inquiéta-t-il**

\- Celle d'un Don Juan qui se fiche complètement des sentiments d'une fille et qui n'hésite pas à s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins !

\- Je ne suis plus ce type de mec ! **Se leva-t-il**

\- En apparence peut-être mais au fond de toi … tu l'as toujours été ! Connaître cette histoire avec cette Isabel a fait perdre la confiance que j'avais en toi et ça je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner !

\- Alors que faut-il que je fasse pour que je puisse la regagner ?

\- Rien malheureusement, je n'accorde jamais de seconde chance. Je n'arrive même plus à te regarder ! **Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos**

\- Comment vas-tu y arriver hein ? On se voit presque tous le temps avec nos amis et l'Ordre !

\- Je sais … c'est pour ça que je vais demander à Dumbledore de faire en sorte de n'être jamais en mission avec toi, je ne viendrai plus aux petites soirées que l'on faisaient …

\- Tu compte plus revoir tes amis ?

\- C'est égoïste de ma part je sais mais … je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient gênés parce qu'ils auront envie de parler des moments où tu as fais le pitre ou autre. Les seuls moments pour lesquels on se verra seront durant les réunions de l'Ordre et rien de plus !

\- Caroline …

 **La jeune femme partit par le réseau de cheminée laissant un Sirius complètement désemparé. Remus et James pensèrent que c'était le bon moment d'entrer afin d'aller soutenir leur ami. Quand le lycanthrope posa une main sur son épaule, Sirius leva la tête …**

\- Tu avais raison Lunard, j'aurai dû la laisser tranquille ce soir !

 **Par la même occasion, Lily, Narcissa et Alice allèrent les rejoindre tout comme Franck et Willow. La jeune rousse alla s'asseoir devant Sirius et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux gris et les planta dans les yeux émeraude de Lily.**

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai fais souffrir ta meilleure amie !

 **Lily le prit dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand tous le monde partis du manoir Prewett, Lily prit le réseau de cheminée et jeta la poudre après avoir énoncé l'endroit où elle voulait aller. Quand elle sortis de l'âtre de la cheminée de la maison d'enfance de sa meilleure amie elle tombe nez à nez avec Henriette et Patrick Bernard qui fut surprit de la voir arriver soudainement.**

\- Lily ? Mais … **commença Mrs Bernard au bords du malaise**

\- Nous pensions que … **continua Mr Bernard dans le même état**

\- C'est … **commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge,** c'est une trop longue histoire. Caroline est ici ?

\- Elle … elle est dans sa chambre ! **Répondit Patrick**

\- Je peux ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **Ils répondirent « oui » et la jeune femme alla à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, elle la trouva allongée toujours vêtu de sa robe de soirée. Lily ne savait pas si elle la retrouverai ici mais l'avait espérée. Elle retira sa veste et s'allongea contre le dos de la jeune brune et passa son bras autour d'elle.**

 **Caroline pleurait à chaude larme et tremblait. Lily ne parla pas mais resserra son étreinte et pria pour qu'elle ne repousse pas.**

\- Dis moi j'ai merdé Lily, dis moi que la décision que j'ai prise n'est que stupide et puérile !

\- …

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir !

\- Je serai toujours là pour remplir mon rôle de meilleure amie Caroline même si je n'ai pas été au top ces derniers temps ! Et pour répondre à ta question tu as complètement merdé mais tout n'est pas perdu, ta décision est stupide mais tu parlais dans le vide tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dis ! **Répondit-elle en chuchotant**

 **Caroline se retourna et Lily la prit complètement dans ses bras en la laissant verser toutes ses larmes. Cette soirée avait été horrible pour la journaliste mais elle était contente d'avoir à nouveau entendu la voix de sa meilleure amie même si elle était faible. Lily quant à elle, se jura de ne plus laisser tomber celle qui est une véritable sœur pour elle.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Richard quitta la pièce furieux, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. La personne qui été captive dans le manoir des Carrow venait de montrer ses premiers signes de magie et elle était donc incontrôlée. A chaque attaque qu'il lançait, il se retrouvait propulser à travers la pièce et malheureusement son corps ne supportait plus les gros chocs. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir et son mal de tête faisait des loopings dans tous les sens. Richard avait dû quitter la pièce en se tenant fermement au mur.**

\- Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda Alecto en arrivant furibonde**

\- Les premiers signes de magie, sa magie est apparut spontanément. **Répondit-il en grimaçant**

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est un futur sorcier vous vous rappelez ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

\- Mais pas aussi tôt, ce n'est encore qu'un morveux !

\- Que faut-il faire alors ? Lui retirer sa magie ?

\- Surtout pas ! Si à cet âge là il dégage une puissance magique, il se peut que cela intéresse le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Et si elle réussit à le retrouver ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, je vais en parler avec notre Maître immédiatement et je pense qu'il agira dans l'immédiat ! Laissez moi faire pour le moment allez vous occupez de lui, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient le voir autant qu'il soit présentable !

 **Richard alla directement dans le salon et quitta le manoir des Carrow et se précipita dans les appartements du Mage Noir. Il frappa deux coups et entra.**

\- Veuillez m'excusez de ce dérangement maître. **Dit-il en s'inclinant**

\- Que veux-tu Richard ?

\- Je tiens à vous informer que le prisonnier qui est chez les Carrow a réussi à faire preuve de magie ! Il a réussit à esquiver toutes mes attaques et m'a même envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Excellent ! **Fut ravi le Mage Noir**

\- Vraiment ?

 **Voldemort se retourna vers son second et s'approcha de lui, Richard remarqua qu'il avait l'air réellement ravi de cette information alors que lui était complètement stupéfait.**

\- En quoi est-ce excellent Maître ?

\- Si il a des aptitudes de magie à son âge alors il sera plus facile de lui enseigner l'art de la magie noire ! Ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Sauf sous votre respect Maître sa magie est incontrôlable !

\- Alors voici ta nouvelle mission, apprends lui à la contrôler !

\- Maître il est beaucoup trop jeune pour cet enseignement !

\- Quand on veut pratiquer quelques chose autant l'apprendre dés le plus jeune âge !

\- Mais …

\- Ose-tu discuter mes ordres Richard ?

 **Le mangemort fit face au Mage Noir mais abaissa directement son regard vers le sol.**

\- Non mais je pense que j'aurai besoin de vos connaissances, je ne suis pas aussi puissant que vous Maître !

\- Soit je t'aiderai !

\- Je vous en remercie. **Fit Richard en s'inclinant**

\- Et concernant ta belle-fille ?

\- Aucunes nouvelles mais nous cherchons encore un lieux pour pourrai servir de nouveau quartier générale de l'Ordre, mais il semblerai que Dumbledore et les membres ont usés de nombreux sortilèges pour dissimuler leur nouvelle cachette.

\- Cela n'est pas d'une grande importance, après tout comme je te l'ai dis, c'est elle qui viendra à nous !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ce début de mois de Mars arriva calmement, aucunes attaques vint perturber la communauté magique. Alice et Franck qui furent chargés de mettre la main sur Mondingus Fletcher, arrivèrent à l'attraper et à l'amener au professeur Dumbledore qui désirait le voir. Après une longue discussion entre les deux hommes, Fletcher accepta de reprendre du service au sein de l'Ordre et informait tout ce qu'il avait entendu, Severus confirmait certains dires mais démontrait que la plupart des informations était fausse. Autant dire que l'Ordre tournait en rond.**

* * *

 _ **TADAAAAA ! Comment avez-vous trouvez ? Avez-vous bien aimé le personnages d'Isabel ? Car je n'ai pas eu la temps, ni la place, de la faire réapparaître dans la suite. Mais elle sera toujours mentionner par Sirius et Caroline.**_

 _ **Sinon pour la référence à la série Friends, c'était quand Sirius et Caroline se disputaient au manoir Prewett. Me demandez pas pourquoi mais en écrivant le chapitre 10 et 11 j'avais une envie qu'on ne voit qu'eux alors qu'ils les personnages principaux après Lily et James. Enfiiiiin bref [à la manière de Franklin de Ma famille d'abords (faut que j'arrête les séries #grosseblague)]**_

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre je vous offre une pause dans l'intrigue mais elle est tout aussi importante [clin d'œil]**_

 _ **Bisous bisous mes niffleurs (en plus le niffleur est trop mignon malgré qu'il soit un canaillou à voler tous ce qui brille)**_

 _ **Danao**_


	12. Flash back

_**Hey mes niffleurs (j'adore ce petit surnom) comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part il me tarde les vacances de toussaint ... bon je n'ai qu'une semaine mais c'est déjà une semaine de break par rapport au études.**_

 ** _Sinon je vous offre ce chapitre aujourd'hui car malheureusement je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire avant. Ben oui entre lessive, repassage, boulot, crémaillère et valise ... c'est toute une organisation._**

 ** _Concernant ma nouvelle fiction eh bien comment dire ... faut juste que je retrouve la niac qui m'a permise d'écrire Sound of Silence ... même si j'ai toujours la trame mais j'ai du mal à mettre les mots. J'espère être capable de pouvoir vous l'offrir dés que 2018 arrivera. Ce qui approche très bien tôt. Ah oui aussi comment avez-vous trouvé mon OS sur Hermione ? De ce coté la je suis en plein OS sur Sirius qui verra le jour le 3 novembre ... j'ai déjà écris pas mal mais depuis rien ... faut que je bouge un peu je pense._**

 ** _Allé je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui, je vous l'ai dit au chapitre 11, est comme un pause avant de revenir dans le fond de l'intrigue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira [clin d'œil]_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédent :** Caroline était prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail mais une jeune femme du nom d'Isabel vient la voir et l'invite de force à aller boire un verre afin de parler de Sirius. Mais ne voulant pas parler avec elle, Caroline tente le tout pour le tout pour partir mais Isabel la retient de force. Finalement Caroline réussit à partir encore plus énervé qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Concernant les Maraudeurs ceux-ci se retrouvent et James leur confie sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Lily et Willow mais Remus et Sirius lui font comprendre qu'il aimait Willow comme une simple amie et qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourner la page sur le chapitre Lily Evans. Le soir Lily retrouva Narcissa dans la cuisine et cette dernière lui fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle parle sur un gros secret que Lily cachait à l'égard d'une personne. Une soirée est organisé au sein du Ministère et toute la petite bande s'y retrouve. Caroline fut invité par Remus et découvre sans joie que Sirius était escorté par Isabel. Depuis elle tenta alors de les esquiver mais la cavalière de Sirius la retrouve et la force à reprendre la conversation qu'elle ont eu le matin même. Seulement une information que Caroline ne s'attendait pas l'amène à quitter la réception. Sirius l'ayant vu la suivit malgré les avertissements de Remus. Afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe, James, Remus, Alice, Franck et Willow quittèrent la réception à leur tour et arrivèrent au manoir Prewett où Caroline et Sirius se disputaient, observés de tous et même par Lily et Narcissa. De son coté, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, Dumbledore reçoit la visite de Maugrey. Les deux hommes discutent de Lily avant de se pencher sur les recherches qu'avait effectués Euphémia Potter. Au manoir, Sirius et Caroline avaient terminés de se crier dessus mais la jeune femme commença à comprendre les sentiments de Sirius à son égard. Malheureusement Caroline, blessée, prit une décision et partit chez ses parents avant d'être rejoint par Lily qui avait réalisé qu'elle avait manqué à son devoir de meilleure amie depuis bien trop longtemps. Du coté des Ténèbres, Richard informe Voldemort que le prisonnier avait fait ses premiers essais de magie. Ceci ravi le Mage Noir qui ordonna qu'on commence à lui apprendre les rudiments de la magie noire, ce dont redoute Richard mais fait tout de même appel au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour cette tâche.

* * *

 **.**

 **12 – Flash Back**

 **.**

 **En regardant son calendrier, Peter se remémora que c'était l'anniversaire de Remus en ce 10 mars 1984. Seul dans sa chambre, chez sa mère, il se remémora des bons moments qu'il avait passé avec James, Sirius et Remus. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier …**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Première année 1971 - 1972**_

 _ **Le jeune Peter Pettigrew venait d'être répartit dans la maison Gryffondor, le garçon ne s'attendait pas d'être dans la maison du lion En réalité il pensait que le Choixpeau ne saurai où le mettre puisqu'il n'était ni courageux et n'avait pas une force d'esprit comme les Gryffondors, ni la créativité et la sagesse des Serdaigles. Mais en aucun cas il aurait aimé être à Serpentard … il était bien trop peureux. Peter pensait donc que ses chances étaient d'aller à Poufsouffle mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement.**_

 _ **En ce moment même il se trouvait dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons de son âge, l'un avait des cheveux arrivant aux épaules et noir et d'après sa posture Peter avait reconnu un membre de la famille Black. Comme tous le monde il avait été surprit de le voir être répartit à Gryffondor aussi rapidement. Ce garçon chahutait avec le second qui avait lui aussi les cheveux noir mais en bataille et portait des lunettes devant ses yeux. Peter ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais le jeune garçon se dit qu'il avait sept ans pour le mémoriser. Quant au troisième, il était beaucoup plus calme que les deux premiers, il était assez grand pour un enfant de onze ans, il avait les cheveux châtain et Peter remarqua qu'il avait le teint très pâle mais il mit cela sur le fait que le voyage et l'excitation y était pour quelque chose.**_

 _ **Ses trois camarades faisaient plus ample connaissance tandis qu'il se vêtu aussitôt de son pyjama tout neuf qu'avait achetée sa mère pour l'occasion.**_

 _\- Et toi alors comment tu t'appelle ? **Demanda l'un des garçons**_

 _ **Peter se retourna et vit que c'était le garçon à lunette qui l'avait abordé avec un sourire amical.**_

 _\- M … moi ? **Demanda-t-il en bégayant**_

 _\- Oui ! **Confirma le garçon à lunette.** Nous allons partager le dortoir pendant sept ans alors autant faire connaissance dés le début ! _

_\- Je … je m'appelle Peter … Peter Pettigrew !_

 _\- Enchanté Peter, je suis James Potter, **salua le garçon,** et là tu as Sirius Black le premier de sa famille à ne pas être chez les Serpentards, je te l'avais dis que tu étais exceptionnel, **dit-il au jeune Sirius.**_

 _\- Si te le dis ! **Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules**_

 _\- Et à coté c'est Remus Lupin, **termina James**_

 _\- Ravi de vous connaître. **Dit Peter** _

_\- Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? **Proposa le jeune Remus Lupin**_

 _\- Oui … merci, **répondit-il en piochant une friandise**_

 _ **Durant cette première soirée, les quatre garçons firent plus ample connaissance mais Peter savait que dés le lendemain ils ne se souviendront plus de son nom et ne lui parleraient peut-être pas. Mais il s'était trompé lourdement, car dés que la première journée de cours arriva, il fut rejoint au petit déjeuné par ses camarades de chambres, James et Sirius riaient à gorge déployés et Remus tenait dans ses mains le livre de Métamorphose, leur premier cours de la journée.**_

 _\- Eh bien Peter tu t'es levé aux aurores ce matin ! **Dit James lui attribuant une légère tape sur l'épaule**_

 _\- C'est que … je ne voulais pas être en retard ! **Répondit-il timidement**_

 _\- Ça m'étonnerai nous avons encore un peu plus de trente minutes avant le premier cours. **Fit remarquer Sirius en se servant un bol de céréale**_

 _ **Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur pour les quatre garçons, James et Sirius se chamaillaient gentiment faisant sourire Remus tandis que Peter retint un fou rire. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller en classe. Alors qu'il allait vers les premiers rangs, Sirius attrapa Peter par le bras et le fit asseoir à ses côtés vers les rangs du fond.**_

 _ **Le professeur McGonagall présenta sa matière et les compétences qu'elle attendait de ses élèves. Derrière eux, James envoyait des boulettes de parchemins dans les cheveux de Sirius qui ne se laissait pas faire en les lui renvoyant. Cela les faisait rire mais ils firent comme si rien de n'était quand leur directrice de maison regardait en leur direction. Puis le cours avait commencé.**_

 _ **Au fur et à mesure de la journée, les quatre garçons s'asseyaient ensemble en classe et ce fut pareil pour Potion, dont le professeur Slughorn avait directement mit en binôme les premières année et devaient réaliser une potion d'Amnésie. Seulement Peter faisait les mauvais dosages et leur potion était sauvée de justesse par Remus. Puis vers la fin du cours ce fut une explosion qui cessa le calme qui régnait dans les cachots. Remus et Peter tournèrent la tête vers leur gauche et voyaient Sirius et James en piteux états : le premier avait les cheveux dréssés en pique et des tâches de suie partout sur son visage et abordait une grimace en humectant l'odeur de la mixture alors que le second avait encore sa main droite au dessus du chaudron mais sa peau était recouverte de suie également, et quand il enleva ses lunettes on voyait la forme de ses montures autour de ses yeux.**_

 _ **Cette image faisait rire quelques élèves, ceux de Gryffondor, puisque les Serpentard, qui partageaient la plupart des cours, restaient silencieux et les regardaient avec un air indifférent.**_

 _\- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que s'est-il passé ? **Avait demander le professeur Slughorn**_

 _\- Un mauvais dosage professeur. **Répondit Sirius en cachant son sourire**_

 _ **Le professeur de potion regarda le contenue du chaudron et l'étudia, quand il eut terminé, il se redressa et regardait ses deux jeunes élèves.**_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vouliez préparer messieurs mais ce chaudron ne contenait aucun ingrédient pour une potion d'Amnésie ! Cela est-il volontaire ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non professeur … **répondit James en croisant les doigts derrière son dos**_

 _\- Bien alors vous me ferez un rouleau de parchemin sur les proportions et l'usage de la potion d'Amnésie pour la prochaine fois ! Et je retire deux points à Gryffondor !_

 _ **Tout comme ses camarades, Peter avait été surprit des conséquences mais perdre deux points n'était pas bien grave la maison du lion les récupérera facilement.**_

 _ **Quand le repas du soir arriva, Peter et Remus étaient seuls mais ils furent rejoint par James et Sirius quelques minutes après que le banquet fut servit. Ces derniers abordaient un sourire moqueur ce qui fit que Remus arqua un sourcil en ayant sa fourchette toujours en bouche.**_

 _\- A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? **Leur demanda-t-il**_

 _\- Nous ? Rien ! **Répondirent les deux garçons**_

 _ **Au même moment deux gros nuages firent leur apparition au dessus de la table des Serpentards et il commença à pleuvoir sur les élèves. Puis ce fut une mousse légère qui s'abattait sur eux avant de reprendre par la pluie.**_

 _ **Les élèves de la maison du serpent crièrent de toutes leurs forces et seul le professeur Dumbledore cessa cette blague et chercha les coupables. A leur table, James et Sirius ricanèrent mais très vite le jeune Potter explosa de rire et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Peter voulut voir la tête du directeur mais il tombe sur celui d'une fille de leur classe et qui pouvait envoyer des éclairs si elle le pouvait. Le jeune garçon la détailla attentivement : elle était rousse, avait des yeux d'un vert peu commun et son visage était parsemé de plusieurs tâches de rousseurs qui se virent énormément quand elle fronçait son petit nez droit. Peter, gêner, fit la moue et dévia son regard de sa camarade.**_

 _ **A partir de ce jour là, tous Poudlard connu plusieurs péripéties et au fur et à mesure des blagues que faisaient James et Sirius aux Serpentards, toutes années confondues, Peter les voyait comme des héros et il n'avait d'yeux que pour eux.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Deuxième année 1972 – 1973**_

 _ **Remus et Peter étaient dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, ils voulaient observer les sélections de l'équipe dont James visait le poste de Poursuiveur et Sirius, enrôlé par son meilleur ami, pour celui de Batteur. Pour le moment il s'agissait des postes de gardiens, les Poursuiveurs des années précédentes envoyèrent le souaffles vers les trois poteaux afin d'évaluer l'anticipation et la rapidité de futurs gardiens. Puis ce fut au tour des Batteurs qui devait renvoyer les cognards quand ceux-ci venaient vers eux afin d'évaluer non seulement leur force mais aussi leurs aptitudes. Pour ce qui est de l'Attrapeur, Gryffondor en avait déjà un et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de rattraper une petit balle, semblable au Vif d'Or, afin d'évaluer la rapidité et la vue. Enfin ce fut le tour des Poursuiveur, le capitaine qui fut Jonathan Locke était lui aussi Poursuiveur avec les futur Poursuiveurs il faisait toutes les méthodes qu'il avait mit en place pour un match. En faisant cela il pouvait voir la rapidité, l'agilité et la détermination de ses futurs joueurs. Depuis le début des sélections pour les Poursuiveurs, il avait déjà remarqué l'agilité de James Potter sur un balais. Il était même surprit de voir le jeune garçon faire des piquets assez vertigineux et de réussir à remonter dans les airs comme si cela était normal.**_

 _ **Puis il donna le coup de sifflet qui annonça la fin des sélections. Et tous se regroupèrent autour de lui. Il les informa qu'il allait revoir ses notes sur chacun et qu'il mettrait les noms des futurs joueurs sur le panneau d'affichage qu'il y avait dans la salle commune. Puis tous allèrent se doucher.**_

 _ **Quand James et Sirius rejoignirent Remus et Peter ils retournèrent au château. Remus voulait terminer son devoir pour la Métamorphose et les trois autres réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Quand ils entrèrent, Mrs Pince se leva immédiatement et leur bloqua le passage.**_

 _\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour déranger le merveilleux silence qui se trouve en ces lieux ? **Leur demanda-t-elle**_

 _\- Bien sur que non Mrs Pince, nous étions juste entrain d'accompagner Remus jusqu'à la bibliothèque. **Répondit James d'un air angélique**_

 _ **La bibliothécaire les regarda chacun leur tour et retourna derrière son bureau. James et Sirius se tapèrent dans la mains tandis que Remus alla prendre place alors que les trois autres sortirent du lieux. Peter suivit tant bien que mal ses deux amis qui se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles au second étage.**_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous allez là ? **Leur demanda-t-il**_

 _\- On a un devoir de Métamorphose à terminer ! **Répondit Sirius**_

 _\- Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à la bibliothèque ?_

 _\- Premièrement parce que c'est un lieu qui est bannit de notre environnement et aussi parce que j'adore voir la tête d'Evans quand elle voit que j'ai une meilleure note qu'elle en Métamorphose. **Répondit James en souriant**_

 _\- Mais pourquoi les toilettes des filles ? On pourrai se faire prendre et …_

 _\- Relax Peter, ces toilettes là sont toujours vide ! Aucunes filles ne vient ici ! **Dit Sirius en entrant**_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Mimi Geignarde ! **Répondirent les deux garçons**_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Mimi Geignarde ! **Répéta James**_

 _\- Qui c'est ?_

 _\- JE SUIS MIMI GEIGNARDE ESPECE DE PETIT VERMISSEAU !_

 _ **Peter sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui afin de voir qui avait hurlé ainsi. Mais il ne voyait personne et c'est il redirigea son regard vers James et Sirius qui fut face à une fille portant des lunettes rondes, ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes de chaque coté de son visage et elle portait le sigle de la maison de Serdaigle, il pouvait voir les sourires de ses deux amis à travers la tête de celle-ci. Le garçon recula et se retrouva coincé contre le mur tandis que le fantôme avança lentement.**_

 _\- Ce ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sache pas qui je suis ! Qui sur cette terre pourrai parler de la malheureuse et pleurnicharde Mimi Geignarde !_ _ **Dit-elle toute mielleuse**_

 _\- Tu … tu …_

 _\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu n'as jamais vu un fantôme de toute ta vie ?_ _ **Demanda-t-elle se rapprochant le plus vite possible**_

 _\- Non … enfin si ... j'en ai .. déjà vu !_

 _\- Mimi … enfin je veux dire Myrtle nous avons un devoir à terminer et nous avons besoin de Peter !_ _ **Intervenu James en voyant son ami au bord de l'évanouissement**_

 _ **Le fantôme le regarda et redressa la tête avant de disparaître à nouveau. Peter put souffler quelques secondes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.**_

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi aucunes filles ne vint ici, elle est complètement cinglée !_

 _\- Ne l'insulte pas trop, elle est capable de revenir et de nous jouer des tours comme inonder les toilettes !_ _ **Le prévient Sirius**_

 _ **Tous les trois prirent place au sol et sortirent leur devoir et le terminèrent consciencieusement. Puis ils réfléchissent à leur nouvelle blague qu'ils pourraient faire aux Serpentards et plus spécialement contre leur souffre douleur favoris à savoir Severus ou plutôt Servillus Rogue.**_

 _ **Quand l'heure pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal arriva, ils coururent à toute vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard. Et sans faire attention, James bouscula quelqu'un sur le palier de la salle de classe.**_

 _\- Mais c'est pas vrais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention Potter !_ _ **Lui cria une de ses camarades**_

 _\- Excusez-moi miss Evans, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur mon noble chemin !_ _ **Répondit-il en se relevant et d'un air théâtrale**_

 _ **Il proposa à Lily Evans de l'aider à se relever mais elle refusa pour se relever seule. Elle épousseta sa jupe et regarda le garçon d'un air furibonde. Elle était prête à lui lancer une nouvelle pique quand la porte s'ouvrit en laissant voir Mrs Melbury, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Comme la fois précédente, les deuxièmes années apprirent à effectuer le sortilège de Rictusempra. Elle rappela la gestuelles à faire et quelques notions de théorie avant de passer à la pratique. Ils se regroupèrent par deux et commencèrent. Le professeur Melbury passa devant chaque duo afin de les aider quand cela était nécessaire. Quand elle passa devant le duo James/Peter, le premier attendait que son amis lance le sortilège avant de le lancer à son tour. Mais le garçon à lunettes réprimait déjà un fou rire ce qui déstabilisa son partenaire.**_

 _ **Mais un bruit étrange se fit entendre et tous les regard se tournèrent vers un duo inattendu. Une fille à la chevelure brune avait ses deux mains plaquée sur sa bouche et se crispa sur place en essayant de ne pas rire tandis que sa partenaire avec sa baguette pointée vers elle sans comprendre. Puis la petit fille brune éclata de rire tandis que sa partenaire ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Mrs Melbury était contente de voir qu'une de ses élèves avait réussit le sortilège mais en la voyant figée, le professeur s'inquiéta !**_

 _\- Miss Evans, qu'attendez-vous pour faire cesser le sortilège !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancée le sortilège professeur !_ _ **Répondit Lily**_

 _\- Mais … miss Bernard taisez-vous !_

 ** _Caroline alors âgée de douze ans riait de plus belle faisant naître un rire générale à toute la classe. Agacée, Mrs Melbury mit fin au sortilège de Rictusempra et aussitôt Caroline cessa de rire en se tenant le ventre. Le professeur regarda chacun de ses élèves et trouva le coupable qui se trahit car il afficha un grand sourire moqueur._**

 _\- Mr Black vous serez en retenue ce soir avec moi !_ ** _Dit-elle à son élève_**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Troisième année 1973 – 1974**_

 _ **En entrant dans son dortoir ce soir là, Remus trouva ses amis étrangement calme. Tous les trois l'invitèrent à prendre place sur son propre lit et il obéit sans comprendre.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-il**_

 _\- Nous avons trouvés un moyen pour t'accompagner durant les pleines lunes ! **Annonça Sirius fièrement**_

 _ **Les trois garçons avaient deviné la situation de Remus le lendemain de pleine lune durant leur seconde année. Alors qu'au début il avait tout simplement nié que c'était faux, l'adolescent de 13 ans avoua toute son histoire à ses amis. Quand il eut terminé, il s'était lever pour prendre sa valise et de la faire mais les trois autres l'en avaient empêchés et lui avait jurés de l'aider dans son « petit problème de fourrure ». Pour la première fois, James, Peter et Sirius avaient passés des heures à la bibliothèque dans un silence royale, ce qui avait étonné Mrs Pince et Lily Evans au passage, pour chercher un moyen d'aider leur ami. Mais ce n'est que durant un énième week-end à la bibliothèque que James avait trouvé la solution.**_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ! **Avait dit Remus**_

 _\- Animagi ! **Répondit James en remontant ses lunettes** _

_\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Nous allons devenir des Animagi ! **Répéta Sirius**_

 _ **Remus les regarda chacun leur tour stupéfait, il savait que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était que pure folie mais il en était tout de même ravi de voir que ses trois meilleurs amis prouvaient à nouveau qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de sa lycanthropie.**_

 _\- Non ... mais non ... mais vous avez perdu la tête ! **S'exclama-t-il.** C'est illégale et le procéder est quasiment difficile à faire pour des sorciers de premier cycle !_

 _\- Difficile mais pas impossible ! **Fit remarquer Sirius**_

 _\- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous pourriez finir à Azkaban pour ça ?_

 _\- On s'en fiche de croupir la-bas car on sait qu'on l'aura fait pour la bonne cause ! Nous sommes amis et les amis ne se laissent jamais tomber ! **Répondit James**_

 _\- Et toi t'es d'accord avec eux ? **Demanda Remus à Peter**_

 _\- Ils … ils avaient des arguments plutôt convainquant ! **Répondit-il**_

 _\- Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre ce risque ! **Refusa le jeune lycanthrope**_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ! **Dit Sirius**_

 _\- Si vous le faites je n'hésiterai pas à en informer McGonagall !_

 _\- Et prendre le risque qu'un élève t'entende et qu'il en parle à ses parents pour qu'ils demande aussitôt ton renvois ? Même pas en rêve Remus ! **Rétorqua James sûr de lui** _

_**Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains et fit un mouvement de non avec sa tête. Ses amis étaient très têtu, surtout James, il savait que quoi qu'il dise, ils n'en feraient qu'à leur tête. Dés lors, les trois garçons cherchèrent un endroit où s'entraîner et ils suivirent le processus de transformation avec minutie et attention. Mais le point le plus difficile à effectuer serai de garder une feuille de Mandragore durant un mois entier et surtout attendre avec impatience un soir d'orage. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir et ce fut même Peter qui trouva la salle qui était la solution à leur problème. Alors qui se baladaient il passait trois fois devant le même pan de mur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit. Et au bout de la quatrième fois, il remarqua la présence d'une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quand il entra il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Alors aussitôt il alla chercher James et Sirius et effectua le même procéder qu'auparavant.**_

 _ **Quand les trois jeunes sorciers entrèrent ils avaient devant eux la pièce idéale.**_

 _\- Peter tu es un génie, tu viens de trouver la Salle sur Demande ! **S'exclama Sirius**_

 _\- Comment tu sais qu'il s'agit de la Salle sur Demande ? **Demanda James**_

 _\- Et vous comment vous connaissez l'existence de cette salle ? **Questionna Peter**_

 _ **James et Sirius regardèrent leur ami tout deux amusés.**_

 _\- C'est dans le livre « L'Histoire de Poudlard » que nous devions acheter lors de notre première année ! **Répondit James**_

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu l'as lu ? **Demanda Sirius**_

 _\- Oui … juste les quatre première pages !_

 _\- Peu importe nous pouvons commencer notre entraînement ! **Dit James**_

 _\- On peut commencer par la feuille de Mandragore ? **Demanda Sirius plaintif**_

 _\- Non il s'agit de la deuxième étape du procédé et nous devons pas le faire à la vas vite ! **Répondit James désolée pour son meilleur ami**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Quatrième année 1974 – 1975**_

 _\- Potter dis moi comment as-tu réussit à répondre à la question alors nous n'avions même pas commencer à apprendre ce sujet ? **Demanda Lily en se jetant sur les quatre garçons qui répondaient tous au nom des « Maraudeurs »**_

 _\- C'est simple Evans … je suis juste un génie en Métamorphose ! **Répondit James en se passant une mains dans ses cheveux**_

 _\- Comment as-tu fais pour tricher ?_

 _\- Alors là tu baisse dans mon estime Evans ! Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai triché en répondant à cette question !_

 _\- Potter cet examen blanc surprise n'était là que pour nous tester, il y avait de forte chance pour que nous échouions tous. Et toi tu te ramène et hop tu sais tous !_

 _\- Que veux-tu je suis exceptionnel ! **Dit-il vainqueur.** Ça dois te faire bizarre de savoir qu'un autre élève que toi soit meilleur dans une matière où tu es certes intelligente mais pas brillante ! _

_\- Tu es infecte ! **Râla-t-elle**_

 _\- Si tu le souhaite je peux te donner des cours particulier ! **Sourit-il**_

 _ **Lily regarda James avec des yeux noirs et partis rejoindre la grande salle suivit de près par Rogue. Caroline, amusée par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, s'accouda sur l'épaule de Sirius et regarda James.**_

 _\- Je crois que là tu viens de me la mettre en rogne pour la journée … merci beaucoup Potter. **Ironisa-t-elle.** Mais bravo pour ta petit gloire et tu as presque réussi à nous faire rattraper tous les points que vous nous aviez fait perdre depuis le début de l'année !_

 _\- Elle est du genre volcanique ta copine ! **Rétorqua James**_

 _\- Seulement avec toi alors ! **Dit Marlène**_

 _ **James haussa les épaules et se dirigea lui aussi vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Caroline, Marlène, Alice et Dorcas allèrent à coté de Lily alors que les Maraudeurs prirent place, sans le vouloir, non loin de la rouquine.**_

 _\- Comment tu fais pour la mettre dans cet état pas possible Cornedrue ? **Demanda Sirius hilare**_

 _\- Depuis la première année elle m'insupporte à suivre le règlement à la lettre ! On pourrai croire qu'elle oublie l'essentielle d'une jeunesse !_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est je te pris ? **Demanda Lily en ayant entendu**_

 _\- De vivre Evans ! **Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

 _\- Ça signifie que tu es du genre à écouter plus ta raison que ton cœur ! Tu ne t'amuse jamais contrairement à tes amies qui elles profitent de leur jeunesse, elles ne passent pas la plus grande partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque ! On ne t'as jamais vu dans Pré-au-Lard, quand tu assiste aux matchs de Quidditch tous le monde sait que tu viens par force et non par envie ! Et je peux te dire que la seule image que tu fais refléter dans les esprits des gens est celle d'une personne ennuyeuse à mourir et bien trop coincée du popotin pour vivre normalement ! **Répondit-il sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.** Et c'est sûrement comme ça qu'on risque de se souvenir de toi … AIE ! **Dit-il en regardant Sirius qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia**_

 _ **Sirius regarda James avec sévérité ce qui surprit le jeune garçon qui regarda aussi Remus et Peter qui abordait le même regard que leur ami. Puis il tourna la tête vers Marlène qui avait la main plaquée contre sa bouche, Alice qui ferma les yeux quand leur regard se croisèrent, Dorcas qui le regardait avec des yeux rond, Caroline qui le regardait avec colère en serrant les poings. Puis il jeta un œil vers Lily et ce qu'il vit le perturba. La rouquine qui avait toujours un air déterminé avec une étincelle d'espièglerie dans les yeux abordait maintenant un visage blanc et livide, ses yeux étaient brillant et quelques larmes s'échappaient doucement la frontière de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues.**_

 _ **En la voyant ainsi, James comprit qu'il était allé trop loin et il s'en voulut immédiatement.**_

 _\- Evans … **commença-t-il doucement**_

 _ **Mais Lily se leva sans avoir touchée à son assiette et partis en courant de la grande salle. Au même moment Caroline se leva et le regarda froidement.**_

 _\- Merci Potter tu viens de me la détruire ! **Dit-elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Réflexion faite, Peter songea que son souvenir de sa quatrième année n'était pas forcément un des meilleurs. Durant tous le reste de l'année Peter se souvient que James avait essayer de s'excuser auprès de Lily mais elle l'envoyait sur les roses tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait été dans ses mots.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Cinquième année 1975 – 1976**_

 _ **Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps qu'offrait la fin du mois d'avril. Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le parc de Poudlard en ayant chacun une petite bourse six gallions dans les mains. Ils observaient leur ami s'avançant d'un pas assuré vers la jolie rousse qui était, elle-même, assise sous le saule pleureur avec ses amis.**_

 _\- Préparez-vous me donner votre argent messieurs ! **Dit Sirius en jubilant.** Il ne va pas tenir tenir cinq minutes !_

 _\- Non il va tenir deux minutes ! **Ajouta Peter**_

 _\- A peu près dix minutes je vous dis ! **Termina Lunard**_

 _ **Il regardèrent leur montre au moment où James aborda Lily et ils purent voir de là où ils était qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel quand il commença à lui parler. Ils le voyait faire de grand geste durant sa déclaration et chacun affichait un sourire. Peter regarda sa montre et remarqua que cela faisait plus de deux minutes dont il comprit qu'il venait de perdre son pari. Ils continuaient de regarder la scène quand un bruit aiguë se fit entendre.**_

 _\- Ouh elle était forte celle-là ! **S'exclama Sirius**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ? **Se moqua Lunard**_

 _\- Ça fait combien de temps ? **Demanda Peter**_

 _ **Ils regardèrent à nouveau leur montre et Sirius grimaça en donnant sa bourse à Remus. Quand James revint vers eux, les trois Maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfit.**_

 _\- J'ai tenu combien de temps ?_

 _\- Tu as tenu neuf minutes et trente-deux secondes ! **Lui répondit Sirius**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit cette fois ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**_

 _\- Au début tout allait bien, je disais le discourt que j'avais préparer de manière parfaite mais en croisant ses yeux j'ai commencé à bégayer et hop j'ai paniqué !_

 _\- C'est à dire ? **Insista Peter**_

 _\- Je lui ai peut-être dit qu'elle ressemblait à un crabe de feu avec ses cheveux roux et que quand elle s'énervait qu'elle était encore plus jolie qu'un gnome !_

 _\- Pas étonnant qu'elle t'ai giflée, tu l'as comparée à des créatures hideuses ! **Rigola Sirius**_

 _ **James grimaça et tourna son regard vers Lily tenait son livre de potion à bout de bras.**_

 _\- Je promet qu'un jour prochain, Lily Evans se rendra compte que je ne suis pas seulement un abruti de première ! **Dit-il en bombant le torse la tête haute**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Sixième année 1976 – 1977**_

 _\- Hey Evans ! **Appela James**_

 _\- Quoi encore Potter ? **Demanda-t-elle en se retournant**_

 _\- Tu viens au match ?_

 _\- Non, je me dirige vers les tribunes pour faire mon devoir d'Arithmancie !_

 _\- Tu risque d'être déconcentrée ça va hurler de partout !_

 _\- Espèce de crétin infini, bien sûr que je viens au match ! **Répondit-elle**_

 _\- Ah d'accord … souhaite moi bonne chance !_

 _ **Lily le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Mary qui pour l'occasion était vêtu de vêtement rouge et or afin de soutenir la maison du lion qui disputait un match contre Serdaigle. Le Poursuiveur fut rejoint par les autres Maraudeurs et Peter s'accouda sur l'épaule du jeune homme à lunette.**_

 _\- Ouais un jour prochain elle se rendra compte que tu n'es pas un abrutit de première !_

 _ **James regarda Peter en lui tirant la langue et partis avec Sirius aux vestiaires.**_

 _ **Le match avait durée six heures avec une victoire pour Gryffondor, pour l'occasion une fête était organisé dans la salle commune. Les trois Maraudeurs attendaient Sirius qui était partit en chasse d'une nouvelle conquête parmi la foule.**_

 _\- Où est Patmol ? **Demanda Remus**_

 _\- Ah ben il est avec Bernard ! **Remarqua Peter**_

 _ **En effet Sirius était avec Caroline qui lui donnait des magazine moldus sur les motos. L'animagus la remercia en la prenant dans les bras et retourna auprès de ses amis. Quand il s'asseye sur le canapé qui était face à la cheminée il remarqua l'air intéressé de ses amis.**_

 _\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**_

 _\- Quel est l'odeur du parfum de Bernard ? **Demanda James hilare**_

 _\- Noix de coco, pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est quand que tu passe à l'action avec elle ? **Demanda Peter à son tour**_

 _\- Quoi ? Caroline et moi ?_

 _\- Tien ce n'est plus « Bernard » ou la « Tornade française » maintenant ? **Se moqua James**_

 _\- Lunard aide moi ! **Pria le jeune homme** _

_\- Tu te débrouille ! **Sourit le lycanthrope**_

 _\- Faux frère ! **Dit-il**_

 _\- Alors, quand vas-tu mettre le grappin sur Caroline Bernard alias la Tornade française ? **Demanda James en faisant la moue**_

 _\- Non mais ça va pas vous trois ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre Caroline et moi !_

 _\- C'est cela oui ! **Répondirent les trois Maraudeurs**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Septième année 1977 – 1978**_

 _ **Sur la carte du Maraudeurs, Peter, Sirius et James étaient à la recherche de Remus. Ce dernier était partit très tôt le matin sans dire quelque chose à ses amis. Inquiet, ils avaient donc sortit leur création et le cherchaient partout.**_

 _\- Réfléchissez les gars, il n'a rien dit hier qui expliquerai son absence ce matin ? **Demanda James**_

 _\- Non ! La pleine lune est dans un mois donc il n'a plus rien à craindre jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! **Répondit Sirius en baillant**_

 _ **Ils continuèrent de chercher quand Peter s'exclama qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé.** _

_\- Il doit sortir de la Salle sur Demande … et pourquoi Lily est avec lui ? **S'étonna James en voyant le nom de sa petite amie**_

 _ **Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se leva précipitamment pour aller les rejoindre. Sirius et Peter ne le suivaient pas directement et affichèrent un sourire.**_

 _\- Si il savait ce qu'il l'attends ! **Dit Peter**_

 _\- Ouais, allons-y, je veux voir sa tête ! **Recommanda Sirius**_

 _ **Ils partirent à leur tour de la salle commune et arrivèrent derrière James rapidement. Quand Remus et Lily arriva dans leur champ de vision, James se mit à courir vers eux en fronçant toujours les sourcils !**_

 _\- Ah ben te voilà Lunard ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! **Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant eux**_

 _\- Et nous on venait te chercher ! **Répondit Remus l'air de rien**_

 _\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda James intrigué**_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre et ne pose pas de question tu risque d'avoir un mal de crâne ! **Dit Lily en lui prenant la main**_

 _ **Lily et Remus firent le chemin inverse et passèrent trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet quand une porte en bois apparut. James arqua un sourcil et aussitôt il eut un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Il sentait toujours la main de Lily dans la sienne le faisant avancer. Il entendait le grincement de la porte en bois quand elle s'ouvrit et puis il ne sentit plus la main de sa Lily Jolie dans la sienne.**_

 _\- Lily ? **Appela-t-il**_

 _ **Mais aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles.** _

_\- Lunard ? Patmol ? Queudver ?_

 _ **Toujours rien, alors il porta ses mains sur son bandeau et le retira quand soudain …** _

_\- SURPRISE !_

 _ **James recula sous le choc et il remarqua que tous le monde était présent : Marlène, Alice, Caroline, Mary, Zachary, Dorcas, Lila, Harper, Damian, l'équipe de Quidditch, et même Franck qui avait terminé ses études l'an dernier avait réussit à venir en douce au château.**_

 _\- Vous m'expliquez ? **Demanda-t-il**_

 _\- Eh bien, **commença Lily en s'habillant d'un pull gris,** tu m'as demandé un jour que je te raconte à quoi ressemble une soirée moldue et bien avec Caroline et Remus nous t'en avons organisés une pour ton anniversaire ! Et en plus tu as 18 ans et à cet âge là, les moldus sont majeur !_

 _\- Ouais, j'ai dû jouer de ma ruse international pour faire passer de l'alcool moldus et merci à cette salle magique puisque elle nous a sortit un tourne disque, des enceintes et de bon vieux disques des Beatles, des Rolling Stones et d'autres artistes mondialement connu chez les moldus. **Ajouta Caroline surexcité**_

 _\- Quant à moi je devait me charger de la décoration ! **Continua Remus**_

 _\- Et nous on devait t'occuper pendant ce temps ! **Renchérit Sirius en s'accoudant sur Peter**_

 _\- Et nous on devait garder le secret ! **Termina Mary**_

 _\- Tien mets ça ! **Lui dit Lily en lui lançant des vêtements moldus**_

 _\- Lily-Jolie, tu t'es trompée de personne, ce n'est pas moi qui porte de veste en cuir. C'est Sirius !_

 _\- Je sais mais dans le monde moldu j'ai toujours une veste en cuir sur moi alors ne discute pas et habille toi ! C'est un anniversaire à la moldu alors on fait tout à fond même jusqu'aux vêtements !_

 _ **James alla s'habiller et la fête commença, les autres étudiants qui furent invités arrivèrent peu à peu et eux aussi avaient respecter le code vestimentaires. La fête se passa bien, aucun professeur n'avaient remarqués l'énorme bruit qu faisait retentir la musique sauf peut-être le professeur Dumbledore quand il passa devant la salle. Mais le vieux sorcier n'avait rien dit au contraire il avait sourit et laissa ses élèves s'amuser.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Oui Peter avait de merveilleux souvenirs avec les Maraudeurs. Il était impossible pour une personne de les compter tellement il y en avait pleins la tête. Malheureusement quelques mois plus tard, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers quelque chose de plus sombre et qui pouvait complètement le dépasser. Au début c'était une simple attirance, il voulait en parler avec ses amis mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. C'est donc seul qu'un jour, alors qu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre et peu avant l'enlèvement de Lily, qu'il s'était rendu à une des réunions secrètes des Mangemorts. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, Peter trouva leur idéaux acceptable et n'avait pas réfléchit quand il décida de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En apprenant cela, Voldemort lui avait charger de la mission de devenir son espion parmi l'Ordre et de lui faire un rapport complet de leur rassemblement. Mais lors d'une attaque organisé par les fanatiques de la magie noire, tous ne c'était pas passé comme prévu et Peter n'avait rien anticipé …**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Janvier 1980**_

 _ **Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Lily était leur captive. Et ce jour là Peter devait la surveiller, afin de ne pas se faire voir par la jeune femme, Peter se cachait sous la capuche de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'était fait tatouer le bras en deux mois auparavant et n'était pas encore habitué aux douleurs que cela l'affublait quand le Mage Noir souhaitait voir ses partisans. Lily était dans sa cellule recroquevillée sur elle-même alors que le jeune homme était devant la seule issue assis sur un tabouret.**_

 _ **Le jeune homme leva la tête en entendant des précipitation à l'étage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais cela n'était pas bon signe selon lui. Mais qu'importe, il avait une mission et c'était de garder un œil sur Lily. Puis il sentit une main froide sur son épaule.**_

 _\- Les autres ont besoin de renfort, nous devons y aller ! **L'avertit Fenrir Greyback**_

 _\- J'ai déjà une mission !_

 _\- Qu'importe, notre maître exige de nous y rendre et de faire payer ces vermines de l'Ordre !_

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- DISCUTE PAS PETTIGREW !_

 _ **Le loup garou s'en alla alors que Peter s'était figé sur place quand Fenrir avait hurlé son nom de famille. Il entendait Lily se rapprocher de la porte avant qu'elle ne chuchote …**_

 _\- Peter ? Peter c'est bien toi ? **Sourit-elle soulagée**_

 _\- Oui, **répondit-il en se retournant et en retirant son capuchon.** Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Mieux maintenant que je sais que tu vas me libérer ! **Dit-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux**_

 _ **Peter ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un coté, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir son maître au risque qu'il s'en prenne à sa pauvre mère mais d'un autre coté il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à Lily qui avait toujours été adorable avec lui. Il afficha donc un sourire compatissant et commença à monter les escaliers sous le regard incohérent de la jeune femme.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre la porte …_

 _\- Je … je … je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- La porte est pourvu d'un sortilège et je ne sais comment le désactiver !_

 _ **Lily regarda le jeune homme qui essayait de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. C'est alors que Lily comprit. Horrifiée elle se recula et devient aussi livide qu'elle ne l'était déjà !**_

 _\- Tu es l'un des leurs ? Tu es un Mangemort ?_

\- …

 _\- REPONDS MOI ! ES-TU L'UN DES LEURS ? **Cria-t-elle**_

 _\- Si tu me pose la question cela veut dire que tu connais forcément la réponse !_

 _ **Et il partit en ignorant les insultes et la rage que la jeune femme lui lançait derrière son dos. En rejoignant les autres, il réajusta son capuchon sur la tête et il transplana dans un quartier sorcier. Arriva il remarqua que plusieurs blessés étaient déjà au sol et que les deux camps étaient difficulté. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire Quidditch, un sortilège l'effleura de justesse. Il commença donc à se défendre et Peter reconnut la rapidité et l'agilité de Sirius. Les combats étaient sans merci, Peter ne désirait qu'une seule chose fuir et retourner en sécurité auprès de sa mère. Puis Peter vit que Caroline venait prêter main forte à Sirius et il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour qu'il se retrouve désarmé par Sirius et que Caroline lui lance le sortilège du Pétrificus Totalus. Il se raidit sur place et tomba au sol droit comme un piquet.**_

 _ **Il paniqua quand une main retira le capuchon qui couvrait son vissage et il n'oublia pas le regard choque de ses deux amis. Fatigué, il ferma les yeux.**_

 _ **Puis quand les combats prirent fin, il se trouvait sur un lit et tous ses amis étaient autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux tous se crispèrent en le voyant se redresser. Il les regarda chacun leur tour et il pensa que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour sauver sa peau.**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-il penaud**_

 _\- A toi de nous le dire Peter ! **Répondit James.** Tu t'es attaqué à Sirius et Caroline ! Tu as crus qu'il étaient les Mangemorts ou quoi ? _

_\- Dans le feu de l'action peut-être, je n'ai été avertis bien plus tard que vous alors quand je suis arrivé les combats avaient déjà fait des ravages._

 _\- Nous étions en réunion quand les Mangemorts ont commencés à attaquer ce quartier et tu n'étais pas là ! **Lui dit Zachary**_

 _\- Je n'ai pas été avertis de cette réunion !_

 _\- Mais il est entrain de nous mentir, ça se voit comme son gros nez au milieu de sa grosse figure ! **Rétorqua Caroline en colère.**_

 _\- Caroline et si tu allais faire un tour pour te calmer ! **Lui conseilla Dorcas**_

 _\- Mais … **risposta-t-elle**_

 _\- Caroline fais ce qu'elle te dit ! **Insista Alice en faisant les gros yeux**_

 _ **La journaliste sortit de la chambre et Doras en profita pour donner un jus de citrouille à Peter.**_

 _\- Tien tu te sentira mieux après !_

 _\- Merci_

 _ **Il bu le jus d'un trait et le reposa sur la table de chevet.**_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es attaqué à Sirius et Caroline ? **Demanda Remus à son tour**_

 _\- Parce que c'est eux qui ont commencés à m'attaquer, je n'ai fais que me défendre ! **Répondit-il**_

 _\- Mais tu as dû remarquer que tu t'attaquais à eux au bout d'un certain temps ? **Demanda Franck à son tour**_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas cesser le combat ? **Questionna Marlène**_

 _\- Parce qu'on ne m'a pas ordonné de le faire !_

 _\- Qui ? **Demanda soudain Sirius**_

 _\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

 _ **En s'entendant dire cela, Peter posa sa main contre sa bouche comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit sur sa double identité. Il regarda chacun leur tour ses amis avant de terminer par Dorcas. Enfin il reporta son regard sur le verre et il comprit qu'il venait de boire un jus de citrouille avec un ingrédient supplémentaire. Ils lui avaient fait boire du jus de citrouille avec du Veritaserum. Paniqué, il commença à trembler et tenta de se rattraper …**_

 _\- Attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous …_

 _\- Es-tu un Mangemort ?_

\- …

 _\- PETER ! **Dit Mary en pointant sa baguette vers lui**_

 _\- Répond ! **Ordonna Franck**_

\- …

 _\- Tu nous a trahit ? **Demanda James**_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Tu as un tatouage sur l'avant bras ? **Demanda Remus à son tour**_

\- …

 _ **Ayant marre de jouer aux devinettes, Sirius le stupéfixa et prit son bras gauche et souleva la manche. Et là c'est la stupéfaction, sur l'avant bras de leur amis se trouvait le tatouage qui était la preuve comme quoi il faisait partit des sbires de Lord Voldemort ! Tous sortirent leur baguettes et la pointèrent vers lui.**_

 _\- T'en es un depuis combien de temps ? **Demanda Damian après avoir désactiver le sortilège**_

 _\- Quelques mois !_

 _\- Prévenez le professeur Dumbledore que nous avons un traître dans nos rangs ! **Dit Lila**_

* * *

 _ **Enfin nous savons comment les Maraudeurs et les amis ont découvert la trahison de Peter ... en tout cas j'ai tenter de faire en sorte de rester fidèle au personnages ... pour ce concerne la fin car pour les années à Poudlard j'ai laissé libre court à la conneries qui peut nous définir en tant qu'être humain. Un sage à dit un jour "la connerie est collective alors que l'intelligence est individuelle" ou un truck dans le genre.**_

 _ **Sinon dans très (mais alors trèèèèèèèèèèèèès peu) de temps nous allons enfin connaître toute l'histoire ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous [gros sourire suppliant]**_

 _ **A bientôt mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Danao**_


	13. Ministère des mystères

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes vacances (même si vous l'êtes depuis une semaine), eh oui pour l'univers de la fac nous le sommes que pour une seule et petite semaine mais que voulez-vous ... on a tous besoin d'un break [gros sourire].**_

 _ **Sinon il y a deux semaines, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Allez savoir pour quelle raison mais mon ordinateur ne voulait plus s'allumer correctement. Imaginez mon état surtout que mon ordi contient toute ma vie (photos, cours, documents, etc. ...) mais après deux jours de bataille (et une réparation du système) il a de nouveau fonctionner et rien n'a été supprimés. Yeah j'ai garder tous mes truck perso. J'en suis super heureuse en tout cas maintenant me manque plus qu'à acheter une mémoire externe afin de garantir ma sécurité si jamais il recommence à faire des siennes. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.**_

 _ **Sinon je vous offre ce treizième chapitre qui va précédent les raisons du silence de Lily ... même si je pense que vous l'aviez tous deviner depuis le début ... oups je vous en dis un peu trop [rire bête].**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédent :** Alors qu'il était seul chez sa mère, Peter Pettigrew voyage à travers son esprits et des souvenirs qu'il partageaient avec James, Sirius et Remus quand il était encore un des membres des Maraudeurs. Il se rappelait de sa première rencontre avec ses anciens amis durant la première année, du premier cours de potion et de la première blague de James et Sirius sur les Serpentards. Pour sa seconde année, il se souvenait de la première rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde et d'un des nombreux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour la troisième année, du début de sa transformation d'animagi afin d'aider Remus durant les pleines lunes. Pour la quatrième année, même si avait réfléchit comme quoi c'était pas son meilleur souvenir, de la première grande dispute entre James et Lily. Pour la cinquième année il avait eu le sourire au lèvres en repensant à l'une des nombreuses tentatives de James pour sortir avec Lily mais qui s'est soldé par une gifle monumentale. Pour sa sixième année il s'était souvenu du match de Quidditch et du moment ou ils s'étaient moqué de Sirius en le voyant proche de Caroline alias La Tornade Française à l'époque. Pour la septième année, il se souvient de l'anniversaire surprise de James pour ses 18 ans. Mais ce dont il se souvenait particulièrement c'était de la façon, non prémédité, dont tous ses amis avaient découvert son double rôle au sein de l'Ordre et au sein des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un souvenir qui avait donc marqué la fin de sa grande amitié avec les Maraudeurs.

* * *

 **.**

 **13 – Ministère des mystères**

 **.**

 **Une personne courrait dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle devait à tout prix empêcher ces combats, empêcher l'occasion de le tuer, empêcher que tout ceci se produise. Il devait vivre coûte que coûte. Lui seul pouvait répondre à ses questions, lui seul pouvait la rassurer. Elle entra dans un ascenseur et actionna le boutons pour se rendre à un certain département. Puis quand la cabine s'arrêta en ouvrant les portes, la personne reprit sa course folle et s'aida des bruits de lutte pour s'y rendre. Quand elle arriva elle voyait de nombreux sortilèges dans tous les sens, des halos de lumière blanche et noire dans les airs et de nombreux combats. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit, au milieu de la pièce autour d'une arche. Elle resta figée durant quelques minutes avant de voir l'un des combattants lever sa baguette vers son assaillant près à lui donner le coup fatal. Mais cela ne devait pas arriver ! Elle recommença donc à courir et s'interposa entre eux.**

\- NON ! **Hurla-t-elle**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt …**_

 **Au manoir Prewett, Molly Weasley entra dans le salon avec sa ribambelle de rouquin. Aussitôt les jumeaux Fred et George eurent une idée pour s'amuser et partirent à l'aventure suivit de leur frère Ronald et de leur sœur Ginevra. Percy, le troisième enfant de la famille, fut émerveillé de voir une immense bibliothèque dans la grande pièce et s'empressa de prendre un livre. Pour les deux aînés, Bill et Charlie, ils se trouvaient à Poudlard. Les jumeaux parcoururent le manoir de leur famille maternelle suivit des deux plus jeunes. Sans réfléchir, ils entrèrent dans une chambre dont la porte était close. La personne qui occupait cette chambre tourna la tête vers les quatre enfants et fronça légèrement les sourcils.**

\- Oh pardon miss … nous pensions qu'il n'y avait personne ! **S'excusa Fred**

\- Les enfants mais où êtes-vous bon sang ? **Cria leur mère**

\- Au premier étage maman ! **Répondit George**

 **Molly arriva derrière eux et Lily eut la joie de la revoir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la mère de famille.**

\- Je suis désolée, miss Evans mes enfants sont quelques peu aventurieux quand ils ne connaissent pas l'endroit !

\- … **faisant un non de le tête**

\- Arthur m'a conseillé de venir vous voir afin que vous ne soyez pas seule … même si Mrs Malefoy est avec vous !

\- … **arquant un sourcil**

\- J'ai moi même décidé de faire partie de l'Ordre, **répondit-elle,** mais je ne prends pas part au réunion ni aux combats. Mes enfants me demandent beaucoup trop de mon temps.

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? **Proposa Mrs Weasley**

 **Lily accepta la tasse de thé et suivit Moly jusqu'au rez de chaussé, où la sorcière fit apparaître des tasses et une tellière sur la table. Molly prépara du thé tandis que ses enfants s'occupaient de leur coté. Puis une troisième personne arriva et pendant quelques minutes Molly et Narcissa se regardèrent longuement en silence. Lily dû sentir le malaise mais se contenta de souffler sur sa tasse.**

\- Molly ! **Salua Narcissa**

\- Narcissa ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? **Demanda Molly en faisant apparaître une troisième tasse**

\- Je vous remercie ! **Accepta Mrs Malefoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Lucius ? **Appela Bellatrix**

\- Oui ? **Se retourna-t-il**

\- As-tu des nouvelles de ma sœur ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines !

\- Cela ne fait tout juste un mois, elle m'a assurée que tant que votre oncle Alphard ne soit pas en de meilleure forme, elle resterai à ses cotés. Mais elle m'a garantit de m'envoyer des lettres !

\- En as-tu reçût dernièrement ?

\- Tu sais les voyage en hiboux expresse peuvent prendre du temps ! Mais si j'en ai, je te le ferai savoir ! **Dit-il en se forçant à sourire.** Allons viens, tu sais bien à quel point le maître déteste qu'on le fasse attendre !

 **Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle du manoir de Little Hangleton et aussitôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son apparition. Les Mangemorts baissèrent instantanément la tête à son arrivé. Le Mage Noir se tourna vers eux et leva les bras.**

\- Mes chers amis, voilà le jour que nous attentions. J'espère que vous avez tous prit connaissance de votre tâche à accomplir ! Je ne tolérerai aucun échec de votre part, si le cas contraire alors vous savez ce qui vous attends ! Préparez-vous au départ !

 **Les Mangemorts sortirent de la grande salle mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres interpella son bras droit. En ce rendant compte de cela, Severus fit semblant de suivre ses collègues et se cacha au dernier moment ! La porte resta légèrement entre ouverte mais cela suffisait au maître des Potions d'entendre la conversation.**

\- Quand ta belle-fille sera présente, j'exige que tu utilise le _Stupéfix_ et de la ramener ici aussitôt !

\- Je le ferai maître mais si les membres de l'Ordre arrivent à déjouer nos plans une nouvelle fois ?

\- Je l'ai pourtant dis, je ne tolérerai aucun échec ! Mais ne t'en fais donc pas Richard, j'interviendrai au moment venu si cela devait arriver !

\- Bien maître !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au manoir Prewett, Andromeda venait d'arriver afin de mettre en place une recherche concernant les prochains Horcruxes. Depuis la découverte du Diadème de Serdaigle, l'Ordre avait complètement laissé de coté les objets profanés de magie noire.**

 **Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle fut surprise de voir Mrs Weasley, Lily et Narcissa autour d'un thé et un peu plus loin, elle voyait Percy avec un énorme livre entre les mains, les jumeaux jouant à la Bataille Explosive pour débutant avec en spectateur les deux cadets de la famille Weasley et son neveu qui se tenait assez loin d'eux.**

\- Bonjour Meda ! **Salua sa sœur**

\- Bonjour tous le monde, je ne suis que de passage.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas une tasse de thé tout de même ? **Proposa Molly**

 **Mrs Tonks se laissa tenter et accepta de prendre une tasse de thé. Pendant que Narcissa lui en prépara un, le sorcière alla chercher les croquis de Lily. Elle disposa les parchemins devant elle sur la table et les étudia avec attention. En la voyant si sérieuse, Narcissa regarda les dessins par dessus son épaule.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Mrs Malefoy**

\- Les Horcruxes que miss Evans nous a dessiné !

\- Il me semble que Lucius m'en avait parlé … mais je croyais que ce n'était que de simple rumeur !

\- Malheureusement non, nous en avons déjà trouvé deux et l'un a déjà été détruit par Mrs et Mr Potter de leur vivant. Avec tous ce qui s'est passé, nous avons laissé ceci de coté et je pense qu'il est temps de repartir à leur recherche !

\- Puis-je y jeter un œil ? **Demanda Narcissa**

 **Andromeda se décala et sa jeune sœur regarda les dessins, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient d'une précisions parfaite. Elle comprit que Lily devait les avoir en mémoire vu que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres forçait son esprit, Lily devait avoir aperçut les Horcruxes et les avait si souvent garder en tête qu'elle était capable de les reconnaître entre mille.**

 **L'un des dessins attira son attention et la sorcière aux cheveux blond prit le parchemin entre ses mains.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda Andromeda en prenant une gorgée de son thé**

\- Je reconnais ce livre ! Il se trouve dans la bibliothèque au Manoir Malefoy !

\- Narcissa, plusieurs livre peuvent avoir cette aspect !

\- Je sais mais je ne pense pas que ces livres ont les initiales T.E.J sur la couverture !

\- Hum … pas faux !

\- Lily ? **Appela Narcissa**

 **La rousse se tourna vers elle et la blonde lui montra le parchemin.**

\- Où avez-vous vu ce journal dans la tête du Mage Noir pendant qu'il … enfin qu'il vous .. .

\- … **haussant les épaules**

\- Vous croyez qu'elle peut savoir où se trouve les Horcruxes ? **Demanda Molly d'un air grave**

\- Je ne sais pas mais pour celui-ci c'est possible !

\- Comment peut-on en être sûr ? **Questionna Andromeda**

\- Je pense avoir une idée mais il se peut qu'elle ne fonctionne pas !

\- Quelle est cette idée ? **Demanda Molly**

 **Narcissa pinça les lèvres et regarda Lily qui ferma les yeux en baissant la tête. Andromeda regarda Narcissa avant de regarder Lily et ainsi de suite. Puis une idée saugrenue vint à son esprit et cela l'horripila.**

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Narcissa tu te rends compte ce que tu lui demande ?

\- Oui je m'en rends compte mais c'est la seule idée qui m'es venue. Mais il se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas, mais si c'est le cas alors j'aurai juste à retourner chez moi pendant l'absence de Lucius et prendre ce satané bouquin !

\- Mais …

\- Andromeda, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Vous acceptez de me mettre en sécurité alors que vous aviez toutes les raisons du monde pour refuser. Et puis je connais le manoir mieux que vous, je mettrai moins de temps que vous.

 **Andromeda ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un coté elle avait envie de tenter cette idée mais de l'autre elle se le refusait au risque de les mettre une nouvelle fois en danger.**

\- Ce n'est pas un oui ni un non mais je veux tout d'abord en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alice soupira une nouvelle fois face à Mondingus Fletcher. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait avoir sa licence mais le sorcier lui répondait qu'il était un simple revendeur et que par conséquent il n'avait pas besoin de licence. La jeune femme était à deux doigts de le prendre par le cou et d'essayer de lui faire peur mais elle savait que cela ne servirai à rien. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout espoirs était perdu, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et fut face à Maugrey qui lui fit signe de s'en aller.**

 **La jeune femme sourit et sortit de la pièce, laissant son directeur prendre le relais. Quand elle ferma la porte elle s'étira les bras et sursauta en entendant la grosse voix de Maugrey retentir derrière la porte. Nerveusement, Alice ricana et retourna à son bureau.**

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu affiche un sourire idiot sur ton visage d'ange ? **Demanda Franck en la voyant**

 **Elle regarda son époux en réprimant un fou rire et lui répondit en chantonnant.**

\- Entre Maugrey et Mondingus Fletcher qui va perdre la face selon toi ?

\- Ah … pauvre Dingus, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attends !

 **Alice ria de nouveau et prit un dossier qui était en cours. Elle l'étudia avant que l'alarme ne se mette à retentir dans tous le Ministère. Aussitôt tous les Aurors dégainèrent leur baguette et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où l'alerte était donné. Mais sur le lieux aucun danger n'était visible. Le silence revint et tous les employés qui était regroupé attendirent quelques minutes avant de revenir à leur travail. Une seconde alarme se fit entendre et à nouveau les Aurors allèrent vers le point de signalement mais ce fut la même chose.**

\- Je le sens mal ce coup là, **dit Damian qui étai tout près d'eux.**

\- Ce doit être l'attaque que Rogue nous à parlé. **Suggéra Zachary en parlant à voix basse**

\- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! **Dit Alice de la même façon**

 **Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari qui était le plus proche et entra dans la pièce avant de faire un sortilège d'insonorisation et d'activer le réseau de cheminée. Mais personne ne lui répondait. La jeune femme exprima un juron et décida de s'y rendre directement. Quand elle entra dans l'âtre, la porte du bureau explosa et des Mangemorts entrèrent. Aussitôt la jeune femme répondit à leur attaque avec détermination.**

 **Dans la salle où se trouvait Maugrey et Fletcher, le directeur se stoppa en entendant des cris. Il comprit alors que le Ministère était attaqué et il prit alors sa baguette et se tourna vers Mondingus.**

\- Tu veux te rendre utile, alors va prévenir Dumbledore et vite !

 **Avec un sérieux très méconnu, Dingus accepta et prit le réseau de cheminée avant de se faire consumer par les flammes vertes. Maugrey alla donner un coup de main à ses collègues mais le Département des Aurors était déjà sans dessus-dessous.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dumbledore regarda Narcissa avec un air ahuri. Il venait de prendre connaissance de son idée. Alors que Molly disait que cette idée était dangereuse, Andromeda attendit la verdict du Mage, Narcissa ignorait les paroles de Mrs Weasley et regarda Lily qui elle regardait un point invisible au sol.**

\- Narcissa vous rendez-vous compte que cela peut être néfaste pour sa santé ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- Je le sais professeur mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue et je n'en trouve pas d'autre.

\- Soit, faites le mais pas un mots à ses amis sinon ils seraient capable de vendre leur âmes au diable pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas !

\- Mais Albus … **protesta Molly,** elle est assez fragile comme cela !

\- Ne vous en faites pas Molly, vous serez près d'elle avec Mrs Malefoy si jamais cela tourne mal !

\- Et le Mage Noir découvre notre cachette ? **Demanda Molly**

\- C'est un risque que nous devons prendre mais cela est peut probable. Le manoir de votre famille est soumis au Fidelitas et seul les gardiens du secrets peuvent connaître son emplacement. Miss Evans n'a pas réaliser le sortilège donc elle n'est pas un gardien du secret. Faites le, mais amenez la dans sa chambre et allongez là sur son lit !

\- Bien ! **Dit Narcissa.** Vous vous sentez capable de le faire Lily ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **Lily détourna son regard du sol et la regarda en faisant un oui de le tête. Quand les trois sorcières se levèrent, Mondingus, qui fut avertit du nouvel emplacement de l'Ordre, arriva essoufflé et avertit de l'attaque au Ministère. Aussitôt, Andromeda s'y rendit et Dumbledore avertit les autres membres de l'Ordre avant de partir à son tour.**

 **Elle ne le savait pas pourquoi mais Lily sentit que cette attaque ne serai pas comme les précédentes. Mais elle se laissa allé jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'allongea. Percy fut réquisitionner pour surveiller ses frères, sa sœur et le petit Drago eau salon.**

 **Sur le lit, Lily s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux, à sa gauche Narcissa lui tenait la main et Molly prit place sur le lit à sa droite. Lily se concentra et respira lentement avant de partir progressivement en transe ce qui inquiéta les deux sorcières à son chevet.**

* * *

 **Dans sa transe, Lily mourrait de froids. Elle se trouvait dans ce fameux manoir qui l'avait gardée captive durant quatre ans, durant lesquelles elle avait vécut l'enfer, durant lesquelles elle avait souhaitée mourir si cela pouvait les laisser en vie. Elle monta les escaliers et arriva comme par magie dans les appartements personnels du Mage Noir où se déroulait ses séances de tortures avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.**

 **En entendant du bruit, Lily se tourna et aperçut Lucius Malefoy entrer dans les appartements et s'inclina.**

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir maître ?

 **Lily chercha le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ne le trouva pas, c'est alors qu'elle s'entendit dire …**

\- Lucius, voudrai-tu prendre ceci et le mettre dans ta bibliothèque ! **Dit-elle en donnant un livre de couleur noir et au recoin doré**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda le sorcier**

\- Un ouvrage particulier et je ne souhaite aucunement que des traîtres à leur sang le découvre ! Je t'interdit formellement de l'ouvrir !

\- Pourquoi cela ? **Fit Lucius intrigué**

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?

\- Non maître … veuillez m'excuser

 **Le sorcier partit et aussitôt Lily se trouva dans une grande bibliothèque. La pièce était sombre, la poussière s'était accumulée qui était la preuve que personne ne venait en ces lieux. Elle vit Malefoy entrer dans la pièce et de déposer le livre sur une étagère entre deux gros grimoires qui traitaient de magie noire. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de retenir leur noms, la jeune femme se sentit fiévreuse …**

* * *

\- Narcissa il faut la réveiller ! **Dit Molly**

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire mais … c'est comme si une force l'empêchait de revenir !

 **Lily tremblait de plus en plus accompagné de sursaut et la sueur sur son front perlait en de grosse goûtes. Narcissa la secoua légèrement pour la faire revenir à elle alors que Molly lui épongea son front avec un torchon qu'elle avait fait apparaître.**

* * *

 **Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle fut stupéfaite de se trouver dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle entendait autour d'elle des sortilèges qui s'échouèrent sur les murs, des cris, des rires et des formules dans tous le sens. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Puis elle sentit un sortilège qui la toucha sur l'épaule, elle se retourna et fit face à James qui pointait sa baguette vers elle.**

\- James Potter, nous voilà enfin face à face !

\- Vous allez payer pour tous ce que vous avez fait ! **Dit-il**

\- Allons allons pourquoi tant de violence ? Tu pourrai me rejoindre et ainsi découvrir la puissance ! Je pourrai t'enseigner tous ce que je sais !

\- Plutôt crever que de devenir votre esclave ! _Expelliarmus_!

 **Lily leva son bras droit et dévia le sortilège, quand elle regarda sa main elle voyait non pas la baguette de Peter qu'elle avait réussit à dérober lors de sa fuite, ni la sienne … mais celle de Lors Voldemort.**

\- Vous allez payer pour avoir tué mes parents, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Lily !

 _\- Endoloris_! **Cria-t-elle**

 **Le jeune femme voyait James s'effondrer à terre en hurlant de douleurs et elle cessa le sortilèges. Puis elle osa regarda son reflet dans un fenêtre. Au lieu de voir son visage blanc, ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux vert elle voyait un visage reptilien, un crâne chauve et des yeux rouge comme le sang.**

 **Cette fois-ci elle reçut un sortilège qui la fait tomber à terre et se retourna pour voir James débout face à elle et sa baguette pointer vers elle … où plutôt Voldemort.**

\- J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! J'attendais ce jour où la communauté magique se réveillerai en apprenant que votre menace est enfin terminée.

\- Comment va cette chère Lily ? **Sourit le Mage Noir**

* * *

 **Quand elle revint à elle, Narcissa et Molly sursautèrent. Les deux sorcières regardaient la jeune femme prendre un rythme respiratoire respectable avant de se lever précipitamment et de chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire.**

 **Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, Lily se dirigea vers la porte.**

\- Mais enfin Lily où allez-vous ? **L'arrêta Molly**

\- Le journal se trouve bien dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy entre deux grimoires. Faites ce qu'il faut ! **Dit-elle gravement**

 **Puis sans aucune autre explication, elle sortit de sa chambre en courant et fut informer par Fletcher où avait lieu l'attaque. Quand elle fut hors de la zone du Fidelitas, elle transplana.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lily courrait dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle devait à tout prix empêcher ces combats, empêcher l'occasion de le tuer, empêcher que tout ceci se produise. Il devait vivre coûte que coûte. Lui seul pouvait répondre à ses questions, lui seul pouvait la rassurer. Elle entra dans un ascenseur et actionna le boutons pour se rendre à un certain département. Puis quand la cabine s'arrêta en ouvrant les portes, Lily reprit sa course folle et s'aida ses bruits de lutte pour s'y rendre. Quand elle arriva elle voyait de nombreux sortilèges dans tous les sens, des halos de lumière blanche et noire dans les airs et de nombreux combats. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit, au milieu de la pièce autour d'une arche. Elle resta figée durant quelques minutes avant de voir l'un des combattants lever sa baguette vers son assaillant près à lui donner le coup fatal. Mais cela ne devait pas arriver ! Elle recommença donc à courir et s'interposa entre eux.**

\- NON ! **Cria-t-elle**

 **Elle couru à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle s'interposa entre James et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **James était surprit de la voir ici et surtout entre le Mage Noir et lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait vouloir protéger celui qui était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde des sorciers.**

\- Lily mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ne le tue pas ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Il faut que tu parte ! **Ordonna-t-il sans l'avoir entendu**

\- Non !

\- Par Merlin Lily …

\- NE LE TUE PAS ! **Hurla-t-elle**

 **Cette fois-ci James l'entendit. Après plusieurs années et son retour suivit des quelques mois, elle venait enfin de parler mais pour le supplier de ne pas tuer ce monstre. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça alors qu'elle devait être la première à vouloir sa mort ? Il ne la comprenait pas !**

\- Quelle douce ironie ! **Dit Voldemort une fois relevé.** Après plusieurs tortures et des années de captivité voilà Lily Evans implorant son ancien fiancé de ne pas me tuer !

\- Lily bouge toi de là ! **Dit James en serrant les dents**

\- Non !

\- Richard ! **Cria Voldemort**

 _\- Stupe..._

 _\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !_

 **Richard tomba raide au sol par le sortilège que venait de lui lancer sa belle-fille. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers James, qui pointait toujours sa baguette vers elle.**

\- Lily !

\- Tu le touche tu en subiras les conséquences ! **Dit-elle en levant la baguette vers lui**

 **En voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Voldemort éclata de rire et convoqua tous ses Mangemorts. Ils apparurent en tenant fermement chacun des membres de l'Ordre.**

\- Mes chers amis, chers membres de l'Ordre, voici le moment tant attendu après quatre longues années ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche car _CE JOUR_ n'est autre que celui où Lily Evans va tuer ce cher James Potter, fils des regrettés Euphémia et Fleamont Potter !

 **Lily n'abaissa pas sa garde et se tourna vers son ennemi juré qui afficha un sourire enjoué.**

\- Es-tu prête à accomplir la tâche qui t'était destiné ?

\- Où est-il ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit de plus belle. Il s'approcha d'elle mais Lily pointa alors sa baguette vers lui.**

\- Es-tu certaine de vouloir le savoir ?

\- Ne me provoquez pas Tom ! Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser ce que vous m'avez enseigné de force !

 _\- Impe..._

 _\- Expelliarmus !_

 **La baguette de Voldemort s'envola avant d'arriver dans la main de Lily qui continuait à pointer sa baguette vers lui. Les Mangemorts avaient été surprit de voir leur maître se faire désarmer par une « sang-de-bourbe » mais ils étaient également surprit de voir que leur maître ne ripostait pas.**

\- Comment ose-tu désarmer le plus puissant ? **Hurla Bellatrix qui tenait fermement Franck**

\- Je vous repose la question une dernière fois Tom ! Où est-il ?

\- Tu n'as pas posé la question en quatre ans de captivité alors pourquoi devrai-je te répondre ? **Provoqua Voldemort**

 **Par un coup de sang, Lily brisa la baguette de Lord Voldemort tellement elle serrai la main et la laissa tomber en deux à ses pieds. Alors qu'elle s'était promit de ne jamais refaire ça, elle tenta d'entrer dans la tête du Mage Noir. Elle chercha le moindre indice mais elle comprit vite que son ennemi venait d'user un bouclier mental pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle sortit de la tête de Voldemort aussi épouvantable que son visage et recula de quelques pas afin d'être à la même hauteur que James.**

 **Personne autour d'eux n'avait manqué une seconde de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais aucun des membres de l'Ordre ne comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé.**

 **Du coin de l'œil Lily vit son beau-père revenir à lui aussi discrètement qu'une petite sourie. L'homme leva sa baguette et la jeune femme était prête à entamer le combat contre lui mais quand Richard croisa les yeux de sa belle-fille, il afficha un sourire qui la troubla.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Mondingus allez chercher Lily immédiatement ! **Dit Molly en prenant sa fille qui avait commencée à pleurer**

\- Mais …

\- Cessez de vous comportez comme un lâche et allez-y ! **Dit Narcissa en le poussant vers la porte d'entrée**

 **Une fois dehors, Mondingus Fletcher vit la porte du manoir se fermer sous son nez. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière avant de prendre la décision. Il sortit de la propriété Prewett et transplana.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _\- Avada Kedavra_ ! **Cria Richard**

 **La jeune femme se tourna rapidement vers James et le poussa afin qu'il ne se prenne pas le sortilège mais elle lâcha malencontreusement la baguette de Peter et Lors Voldemort en profita pour la récupérer. Au même moment, Dumbledore, Maugrey et McGonagall réussirent à sortir des étreintes de Rockwood, Mulciber et Goyle. Ils aidèrent leurs collègues à reprendre les combats. James quant à lui leva la tête vers Lily qui tourna la tête vers son beau-père mais à la seconde qui suivit elle fut projetée à l'autre bout de la salle. Profitant que tous n'ai plus leur regard sur lui, Voldemort transplana jusqu'à Little Hangleton.**

 **Dorcas était face à McNair et elle lui envoya plusieurs sortilèges à la volé quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et fit face à Mondingus.**

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Retournez au QG avec miss Evans je m'occupe de McNair ! **Lui dit-il**

 **Sans réfléchir, Dorcas couru vers Lily et posa sa main sur l'épaule avant de transplaner.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dorcas ouvrit la porte par le pied et traîna Lily à l'intérieur, rapidement, elle fut aidée par Narcissa qui prit les pieds et elles montèrent avec difficulté les escaliers.**

\- Molly envoyez un Patronus à Marlène j'aurai besoin de son aide ! **Lui cria Dorcas**

 **Une fois dans la chambre, les deux sorcières posèrent Lily sur son lit et Mrs Malefoy s'éloigna pour ne pas déranger Dorcas de faire son travail. Mais tant que Marlène n'était pas là Dorcas lui demanda de l'aider. Alors Narcissa fit apparaître des torchons, une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude et du matériel médical pendant que Dorcas tenta de faire pression sur la tempe de Lily qui était en sang.**

\- Narcissa comme vous le savez, Marlène est enceinte elle ne pourra pas donc toucher certaines potions. Je compte sur vous pour suivre ses directives ! **Dit la médicommage en nettoyant la plaie de Lily**

\- Cela va de soi !

 **Quand Marlène arriva, Narcissa la tenu informer des informations de Dorcas. Donc la guérisseuse indiqua à Mrs Malefoy ce qu'elle devait faire, donc la sorcière aux cheveux blond suivit à la lettre ce qu'elle devait faire.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au Ministère, Dumbledore arriva à se débarrasser de Rockwood et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut chaque membres de l'Ordre se battre avec acharnement puis il vit les autres aurors, qui avait réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts débutants, arrivés en compagnie de Millicent Bagnold, la Ministre de la Magie.**

 _\- Sonorus_. **Chuchota-t-il.** Phénix on se replie ! **Dit-il quand sa voix fut amplifié de volume**

 **Il fit le contre sort et veilla à ce que tous les membres de l'Ordre partent dans un halo de lumière blanche. Quand ils furent tous partit, il fit signe à la Ministre de la Magie qui n'attendait que son signal pour intervenir. Quand ce fut fait, les Aurors prirent le relais mais les Mangemorts partirent dés qu'ils les aperçurent. Au moment où Dumbledore allait lui même partirent il vit qu'un Mangemort allait s'attaquer à la Ministre mais le directeur de Poudlard fut plus rapide et l'assomma. Millicent en profita pour l'attaché et de lui dérober sa baguette elle fit signe au vieux Mage lui même de partir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Prewett, les sorciers en tentèrent de soigner eux même leurs blessures avec l'aide de Molly. Les enfants furent ramener par Percy et Dobby dans une autre pièce afin de ne pas voir une image catastrophique. Les autres elfes de maisons vinrent aider Molly à soigner chacun d'entre eux. Mais quand ce fut le tour de James qui abordait une vilaine entaille sur le cou, il repoussa Akio, l'elfe de Marlène et Zachary et monta à l'étage. Mais Molly le voyant réussit à l'attraper !**

\- Oh non jeune homme n'y pensez même pas !

\- Il faut que je lui parle !

\- Elle n'est pas en état de parler ! Mrs Malefoy, Miss Meadowes et Mrs White s'occupent d'elles !

\- Mais …

\- Allez-vous enfin écouter ce que je vous dis James Potter ? **Dit Molly sévèrement**

 **James regarda Molly et sursauta en la voyant en fureur que son visage était de la même couleur que ses cheveux … comme quand Lily s'énervait contre lui à l'époque. A contre cœur il capitula et alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus qui se faisait soigner la cheville par Harper.**

\- Tout va bien Cornedrue ? **Demanda Remus en le regardant**

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai une folle envie de savoir pourquoi Lily m'a empêchée de donner le coup de grâce à face de serpent alors qu'il était à ma merci !

 **Remus haussa les épaules remercia Harper d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Lila qui était réquisitionner par Hagrid car un Mangemorts lui avait déboîtée le bras gauche. Quand Harper fut assez loin, Remus se tourna vers son meilleur ami.**

\- Ça va te sembler bête mais je suis certain que Lily a une bonne explication !

\- Il y a intérêt ! Tu te souviens quand je vous ai dis à Patmol et toi que Lily venait de me mentir pour la première fois ?

\- Oui !

\- Eh bien, cette impression n'est toujours pas repartit même si je sais qu'elle a été enlevée pour me tuer ! J'ai même pensée qu'elle allait vraiment le faire quand nous étions face à face !

\- Je te le dis et je te le répète, elle est incapable de faire ça même sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Elle est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche tu le sais pourtant … tu la connais mieux que moi !

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus la même personne dont je suis tombé amoureux à Poudlard ! **Répondit James en regardant dans le vide.** Rah si elle pouvait parler et nous dire enfin ce qu'il se passe ! Et puis quand elle était face à lui elle lui a demandé où se trouvait une personne … qui cela peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas … **répondit Remus en grimaçant**

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes moyens lunaires pour savoir ce qu'elle cache ?

\- La lycanthropie me permet de savoir le ressentit des gens, elle ne me permet pas de lire leurs pensées !

\- Je sais …

\- Tiens où est Patmol ? **Questionna Remus en regardant la pièce**

\- Je ne sais pas ! **Répondit James en jetant aussi un œil.** Caroline aussi n'est pas là !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- AIE !

\- Arrête de crier tu m'empêche de me concentrer !

\- Bordel Black est-ce que Mrs Pomfresh ou bien Mrs Potter ne t'ont jamais apprit à être plus doux quand tu soigne quelqu'un … AIE !

\- Désolé !

 **Sirius continua de désinfecter l'épaule partiellement ouverte de Caroline. Mais le jeune homme tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal. En plus de ça, la jeune femme ne cessait de trembler tant la douleur était insupportable.**

\- Merci en tout cas, si je rentrais chez moi comme ça et que ma sœur me voyait dans cet état, elle aurai tournée de l'œil !

\- Sara est une fille forte !

\- Héhé pas à la vue du sang ! **Ironisa-t-elle.** Je veux même pas imaginer la tête de mes parents !

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ça va !

\- Ça lui fait quel âge à ta sœur ?

\- 19 ans, elle vient de rentrer à l'université d'Oxford pour faire des études de droit.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Eh bien à 57 ans pour mon père et 55 ans pour ma mère ce sera presque l'heure de le retraite pour eux ! Mais mon père continue de bosser dans son entreprise de tissue et ma mère toujours couturière !

\- Finis !

\- Déjà ? **S'étonna la jeune femme**

\- Ben à force de te faire parler tu n'a rien sentis ! **Répondit-il**

\- Hum …

 **Caroline se leva et remit son chemisier avant de remettre son gilet noir. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois le jeune homme et ouvrit la porte de salle de bain mais Sirius lui attrapa la main.**

\- Écoute je sais que tu veux plus me parler mais … je voudrai réellement que tu revienne sur ta position de ne plus être avec nous !

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant alors qu'on est tous les deux à bout de force ?

\- T'as raison le timing est stupide ! Mais promet moi de ne pas faire ce que tu as dis ne te prive pas de les voir à cause de moi !

\- D'accord … bon je vais essayer de voir Lily !

 **Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais comme pour James elle fut empêcher par Molly, donc elle alla rejoindre Franck et Alice. Sirius quant à lui se dirigea vers ses meilleurs amis.**

\- C'est mon imagination ou tu es sortit de la même salle de bain que Caroline ? **Demanda James**

\- Commencez pas, elle avait l'épaule à moitié ouverte et j'étais le seul disponible ! **Répondit-il en s'asseyant à coté de Remus.** On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est une bonne question mais je suis certains qu'elle a une bonne explication ! **Répondit Remus**

\- JAMES ! **Cria Willow en entrant dans le salon**

 **Mary qui était derrière elle se précipita vers Regulus qui se faisait soigner par Ted Tonks. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front afin de la rassurer. Willow elle se précipita vers James qui se leva du fauteuil.**

\- Merlin ce que j'ai eu peur ! Comment vas-tu ? Et c'est quoi cette blessure dans ton cou ? **Dit-elle.** Vous ne pouviez pas le soigner nom d'une chouette ! **Reprocha-t-elle au deux autres Maraudeurs**

\- Bonjours Willow nous allons bien et toi ? **Répondit Sirius**

\- Et merci de t'être inquiétée pour nous ! **Ajouta Remus**

 **Willow leur lança un regard noir et s'accapara James pour soigner la plaie.**

\- T'as toujours pas trouvé un plan pour empêcher ce mariage ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es un spécialiste pour empêcher ce genre de chose !

\- Alors non, et toi tes instincts de loup ne te dise toujours pas que le bébé que porte Willow n'est pas de James

\- Non, ils ne me disent rien !

\- Dommage !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, une fois qu'il réussit à partir de Little Hangleton, Severus se rendit au manoir Prewett. Quand il entra dans le salon, il ne fut pas surprit de voir que tous les membres de l'Ordre le dévisageaient. Il fit abstraction de ça et s'avança vers Harper.**

\- Tien c'est pour que les brûlures de ton bras cicatrisent plus vite. **Dit-il en lui donnant une fiole**. Tu as juste à appliquer la potion sur ton bras avant de te coucher et normalement demain matin elles auront disparut si c'est le cas contraire fais le moi savoir et je t'en ferai parvenir d'autre par le biais de Lupin !

\- Merci ! **Répondit-elle en prenant la potion**

\- Alors comment se porte le côté obscur de la force ? **Demanda Lila**

\- Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte ! Ils sont tous blessés au point que j'avais la queue devant moi pour que je les soigne ! **Répondit-il.** Cependant je tiens tout de même à m'excusez car à la dernière minute j'ai appris que cette attaque était préparé afin de faire venir Lily en utilisant …

\- … en utilisant James comme appât ! **Dit Willow en colère.** Elle va me le payer !

\- Hey Willow calme toi, ce n'est pas sa faute ! **Rétorqua Caroline**

\- Oh ce n'est jamais sa faute de toute façon !

 **Caroline regarda James en espérant qu'il dise quelques chose mais le jeune homme lui fit signe de laisser tomber. La journaliste leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré et se rassoit.**

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Malheureusement j'avais Bellatrix, Lucius et ce stupide McNair sur le dos. Si je prenais le risque de vous avertir cela aurait pu très mal tourné pour vous tous !

\- Ouais surtout avec cette hystérique de Bella ! **Affirma Sirius**. J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais … je suis d'accord avec Servi … Rogue ! Si il avait prit le risque de nous tenir informé, Merlin seul sait comment cela se serai terminé et puis si ils avaient découvert sa double identité soit ils l'auraient tués soit il aurait réussit à s'enfuir mais dans les deux cas cela donnerai … finit les espions au sein des sbires de face de serpent donc finit notre avantage de connaître leur plan !

\- En effet ! **Confirma Dumbledore**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques heures plus tard tous étaient partis sauf les Maraudeurs, Lila, Harper, les époux Londubat, Caroline, Willow, Mary, Regulus, Zachary, Damian et le professeur Dumbledore. Le petit Drago était dans les bras de Regulus qui était son parrain. Ils attendait patiemment que Dorcas, Narcissa et Marlène finissent avec Lily.**

 **Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard, tous tournèrent la tête vers les escaliers qui laissaient apparaître Marlène et Narcissa tâchées de sang sur leur robe. En voyant cela ils furent stupéfait et Mrs Malefoy sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'illusion pour ne pas effrayer son fils qui ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle alla donc prendre son fils dans les bras tandis que Marlène se laissa aller dans les bras de son époux.**

\- Où est Dorcas ? **Demanda Lila**

\- Elle est encore en haut ! **Répondit Marlène d'une voix rauque.**

\- Elle a besoin d'aide ? **Proposa Mary**

\- Non, c'est finit …

\- « finit » ? **Dit Alice.** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 **La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Dorcas apparut, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils attendaient tous une réponse de sa part. Elle descendit les dernières marches et s'arrêta devant eux en ramenant ses cheveux noirs en arrières avant de croiser les bras.**

\- Lily …

* * *

 ** _Aaaaah ne me frappez pas [pars en courant pour ce mettre en sécurité et prenant un porte-voix] je suis désolé de vous laisser sur ce suspense mais j'étais obliger de le couper en deux sinon il allait faire plus de pages que prévu et puis j'avais pas envie que vous perdiez l'attention concernant l'intrigue._**

 ** _[revenant à pas de fourmis] Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes à treize chapitre de la fin ... ne vous en faites pas vous aurez droit à un beau final je vous le promets, (pour celles et ceux qui ont suivit mon activté sur Twitter, la fic est déjà terminé il ne manque plus qu'à la corriger et de la mettre complètement en ligne)._**

 ** _Bref au prochain chapitre nous aurons ... nan je peux pas vous le dire sinon ça gâcherai tous ... quoi que ... nan je garde tous pour moi !_**

 ** _See you soon mes niffleurs_**

 ** _Danao_**


	14. Faute avouée

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, I know it's been a while but ... (bon je vais arrêter de parler anglais [petit rire]) je tenais à vous dire que j'avais oublié ma clef USB chez parents donc je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de mettre le chapitre à jour. Mais je l'ai récupéré et voici le chapitre qui, de par le titre, vous annoncera la raison du silence de Lily. Je tiens donc à dire bravo à miss-Sawyer qui avait trouvé la pièce principal de l'intrigue.**_

 _ **Je voudrai aussi vous demander si vous connaissez une béta readeur, je sais que je fais des fautes de français (ce qui est inexcusable !) et que même en me corrigeant moi même je passe à côté de certaines. En tout cas je tiens à remercier Sheshe13 de remplir cette fonction pendant ce laps de temps malgré le boulot qu'elle doit avoir à côté. Donc si vous connaissez une beta readeur qui est une bête en français et qui adore le monde de cette chère JK Rowling, et qui accepterai de me corriger, je suis preneuse.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à Sheshe13 pour sa review**_

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédent :** Molly Weasley a été désigner pour veiller sur Lily au manoir qui appartient à sa famille et ensemble, avec la présence de Narcissa Malefoy, elles prennent le thé jusqu'à qu'Andromeda n'arrive à la hâte. Mrs Tonks pense qu'il est grand temps de se remettre à la recherche des Horcruxes et feuillette donc les croquis dessiner par Lily. Par surprise Narcissa reconnais l'un d'eux mais doute de son emplacement et demande donc l'aide de Lily contre la volonté de sa sœur aînée et de Mrs Weasley. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix s'interroge sur l'absence de sa sœur mais Lucius la rassure qu'il avait de ses nouvelles jusqu'à que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive et les envois à l'assaut du Ministère. Pendant ce temps au Ministère Alice abandonne son interrogatoire qu'elle menait à Mondingus Fletcher pour laisser la place à Maugrey. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir longtemps que les mangemorts attaquèrent le Ministère. Avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore et surtout la coopération de Lily, celle-ci entra dans la tête du Mage Noir pour savoir où se cachait le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Mais entre temps, Lily aperçut la scène qui se passait au même moment au Ministère. Quand elle revint à elle, Lily confirma les doutes de Narcissa concernant le journal et se précipita au Ministère et empêcha James de tuer Voldemort qui était à terre. Mais un énième face à face se produisit entre la sorcière et le Mage Noir sans que tous, autour d'eux, ne puisse comprendre. Seulement la situation dégénère et Dorcas fut ordonner par Mondingus Fletcher, un membre de l'Ordre, de ramener Lily au manoir Prewett puisqu'elle est grièvement blesser. L'Ordre se retira au moment où les autres aurors et la Ministre de la magie arrivent et quand tous arrivèrent au QG James voulut voir Lily mais Moly Wealsey fit barrage. Dorcas et Marlène, toutes deux faisant partit du corps médical, s'occupaient de Lily donc les membres de l'Ordre furent obliger de se soigner les uns les autres. Sirius s'occupait de Caroline et réussit à la faire changer d'avis sur le fait de ne plus voir leur amis respectif à cause de lui. Severus plusieurs heures plus tard arrivent et leur informa l'état du camp ennemi. Encore plus tard, Dorcas, Marlène et Narcissa en avaient finit avec Lily et tous attendaient le verdict concernant leur amie.

* * *

 **.**

 **14 – Faute avouée …**

 **.**

 _ **La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Dorcas apparut, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils attendaient tous une réponse de sa part. Elle descendit les dernières marches et s'arrêta devant eux en ramenant ses cheveux noirs en arrières avant de croiser les bras.**_

 _\- Lily_ est en vie !

 **Un tonnerre de soulagement s'empara de la pièce tout entière. Caroline et Remus allèrent prendre Dorcas dans les bras afin de la remercier et de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

\- Cependant cette blessure sur sa tempe lui a faire perdre beaucoup de sang et nous n'avions pas assez de potion cicatrisante et régénérante pour la soigner suffisamment il a donc fallut que nous demandions à Aiko de chercher les ingrédients afin que Narcissa puisse en refaire sous les directives de Marlène. **Expliqua Dorcas**

\- Ça va toi ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Ouais, merci à Mondingus, c'est lui qui m'a permit de revenir ici en prenant ma place contre McNair. Marlène prends la suite, je suis à bout !

\- D'accord ! **Dit cette dernière**

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Comme vous l'a dit Dorcas, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang donc elle n'a plus d'énergie corporel ni d'énergie magique. Là c'est comme si elle venait de se battre continuellement pendant plus d'une trentaine d'années !

\- En un seul face à face ? **S'étonna Franck**

\- Ouais !

\- Ce face à face n'était pas un face à face habituelle Mr Londubat ! **Dit Dumbledore**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour le sentir mais … quand miss Evans était face à Voldemort elle a essayé de rentrer dans son esprit ! **Expliqua le directeur**

\- Mais elle n'est pas legillimens ! **Dit Harper.** Enfin je crois ! **Dit-elle en regardant Remus qui confirma d'un hochement de tête**

\- Elle ne l'est pas mais comme je vous l'ai dit le jour de mon arrivé, elle a été torturée car le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétrait de force dans son esprit et cela à fait qu'elle en est capable d'en faire autant ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le refaire deux fois dans la même journée ! **Dit Narcissa**

\- « Comment ça deux fois dans la même journée » ? **Dit Dorcas en fronçant les sourcils**

 **Albus qui commençait à sentir que ça allait partir en vrille, répondit à la question de son ancienne élève tout en donnant l'explication. Quand il termina Caroline était furieuse et l'avait accusé de malade mental pour avoir oser faire subir ce genre de chose à sa meilleure amie, Dorcas en ajouta une couche mais sur le plan médical accompagné de Marlène, Remus était choqué, Alice serrait les poings et Franck tentait de la calmer, Mary en avait les larmes aux yeux, Harper baissa la tête, Lila ajouta que c'était immoral, Zachary faisait un non de la tête, Regulus tenait de calmer son frère qui avait commencer à faire les cents pas, Damian regardait dans le vide, Narcissa ne disait rien quand ils l'a blâmaient en même temps que Dumbledore, Willow ne disait rien et gardait la tête haute et James ne bougeait plus.**

\- Il y a intérêt qu'il y ait un résultat pour lui avoir fait subir ce genre de chose sinon je vous jure Narcissa que je vous mets dehors puisque c'était votre idée ! **Dit Caroline en la regardant**

\- Il y en a un ! L'Horcruxe qui se cache dans le livre, se trouve dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy ! Et ce n'est pas un livre ordinaire puisqu'il s'agit d'un journal selon les dires de Lily. **Répondit-elle**. Et comme je connais ce manoir par cœur j'aurai juste à m'y introduire quand Lucius sera absent afin de vous le ramenez rapidement.

\- Vous n'iriez pas toute seule tout de même ! **Dit Marlène**

\- Je t'accompagnerai ! **Dit Sirius.** Après tout je suis un Maraudeur et si il y a des passage secret tu peux être certaine que je les découvrirai en moins de temps qu'il ne faut !

.

* * *

.

 **Quand elle émergea, la première chose qu'elle sentit était le soleil du mois de mars sur son visage, elle ferma donc les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit et tourna sa tête vers l'ombre. Et cette fois-ci elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle, puis une grande douleur lui tapait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son front et avec le pouce, elle sentit qu'elle avait un pansement sur sa tempe droite. Puis des images de la veille défilèrent devant ses yeux, elle se souvenait de la visite qu'elle avait faite dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se revoyait courir le plus rapidement possible hors du manoir Prewett, elle entendait Mondingus Fletcher lui demandant de ne pas y aller, elle se revoyait transplaner pour arriver jusqu'au Ministère, elle se revoyait courir en direction du Département des Mystères, elle entendit à nouveau les sortilèges qui fusaient dans tous les sens, elle revoyait James face à Voldemort, elle le revoyait James s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup de grâce, elle se revoyait s'interposer entre eux et elle revoyait le visage incompréhensif de celui qui fut son fiancé. Lily se redressa sur son lit et chercha encore dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se revoyait faire face à un Voldemort désarmé, elle voyait le moment où elle avait prit la baguette qu'elle avait volée à Peter pour la pointer sur le Mage Noir, elle se revoyait prête à lui lancer un sort mais un autre vint lui frapper la tête et puis … le trou noir.**

\- Super tu es réveillée, **lui fit Marlène d'une voix douce.** Tu t'es prit un sacré sort sur la tête ! T'es restée inconsciente trois jours

\- … **la regardant ahuri**

\- Tous le monde t'attend pour te poser cette question, alors autant t'y préparer. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de protéger Voldemort alors que James allait lui rendre le coup de grâce ?

\- …

\- Lily, il faut vraiment que tu parle. Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu ai protégée le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

 **Sans répondre, Lily se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger et où ils argumentaient bruyamment. Lily les regarda chacun leur tour alors qu'ils semblaient ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence pour le moment. Puis Willow tourna la tête et l'aperçut, elle se leva et la pointa du doigt.**

\- Elle seule peut nous fournir les réponses, puisque après tout est de sa faute ! **Dit-elle à voix haute**

 **Tous les membres de l'Ordre firent le silence et regardèrent la nouvelle venue. Lily les dévisagea tour à tour et prit une bonne inspiration … elle ne pouvait plus reculer elle le savait.**

\- Mais bien sûr tu vas rester … **commença Willow**

\- Voldemort doit rester en vie car lui seul sait où se trouve une personne que je souhaite sauver à tout prix au risque d'y donner ma propres vie ! **La coupa Lily d'une voix rocailleuse**

 **Après plusieurs mois les membres de l'Ordre entendirent à nouveau la voix de Lily. Mais une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, pas plus que le visage qu'elle abordait : il était froids, elle avait le regard dur, ne souriait pas, n'avait pas cet éclat de joie qu'ils avaient tous connu et surtout elle avait l'air en colère.**

\- Quand tu parle de cette personne tu parle de celle dont Voldemort t'as parlé quand tu étais face à lui ? **Demanda Remus**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

 **Puis son expression de transforma légèrement mais personne ne s'en rendit compte sauf Andromeda, Alice et Mary qui se redressèrent sur leur siège. Elles la regardèrent longuement avant de se regarder elles-même et d'y trouver la même expression sur le visage des autres. Une expression que personne ne pouvait voir tant qu'on ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, une expression d'inquiétude et d'un amour inconditionnel.**

 **Alice et Mary se fixèrent et firent un hochement de tête, alors la femme de Franck se leva et demanda …**

\- Qui est cette personne que Voldemort tien prisonnière ?

\- … **la regardant**

 **Lily regarda Narcissa qui baissa la tête mais qui la releva en signe d'encouragement.**

\- Lily ! **Insista Mary**

\- Mon fils, **tournant la tête vers James,** notre fils !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand Remus retourna à Poudlard, il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle des professeurs pour récupérer la pile de sujet d'examen qu'il allait faire passer aux quatrième années. Puis il se dirigea vers sa classe. D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler les sujets sur les tables avant de faire entrer ses élèves qui attendaient dehors.**

 **Mai quand il ouvrit la porte, il eut un spectacle ahurissant devant lui : deux élèves, Jason Pryor de Gryffondor et Ford Holmes de Serpentard, se battaient au milieu des autres.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce remue ménage ? **Réagit Remus en séparant ses deux élèves**

\- Tu devrai avoir honte Pryor ! Soutenir ces sang-de-bourbe, je ne pensais pas que tu descendrai aussi bas !

\- Espèce de …

\- Ça suffit ! **Intervient Remus en élevant la voix.** Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard pour votre comportement inadmissible. Ford Holmes je vous retire en plus 15 points pour injure inacceptable envers vos camarades qui sont des nés-moldus et pour vous Jason Pryor je vous retire 10 points pour l'injure que vous alliez prononcer ! Vous serez également en retenue, vous recevrez le jour et l'heure ultérieurement ! Maintenant entrez tous en classe et en silence ! **Termina-t-il en laissant le passage libre**

 **Les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent tout en sortant leur encrier, leur plume et des parchemins. Remus leur annonça qu'ils avaient les deux heures pour faire cet examen.**

 **Pendant que les quatrième années composaient, Remus étaient assis sur son bureau en les surveillants. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Lily et ce qu'elle leur avait dit le matin même.**

 _\- Mon fils, **tournant la tête vers James,** notre fils !_

 **Le jeune homme frissonna, en plus d'avoir été enlevé dans le but de tuer James, voilà que les mangemorts gardent prisonnier un enfant innocent. Si Remus avait bien calculer, l'enfant doit avoir quatre ans plus ou moins. Normalement c'était à cet âge là que les premiers signes de magie apparaissaient. Le lycanthrope pensa alors que maintenant la priorité pour l'Ordre était d'aller sauver cet enfant avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de l'initier à la magie noire … peut-être que c'était trop tard ! Mais Remus John Lupin était un homme optimiste et savait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir de sauver le fils de Lily et James à temps !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Willow était assise devant son bureau dans les locaux de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle devait écrire un article sur le nouvel opus de Gilderoy Lockhart qui allait bientôt être mit en vente. Mais la jeune femme était bien trop choqué par ce qu'avait annoncée sa rival ce matin.**

 **Un fils … James avait déjà un fils sans qu'il ne le sache et cet enfant était à la merci des mangemorts ! Autant Willow Jessica Smith ne portait pas Lily dans son cœur mais ses nouveaux instincts maternelles lui disait que ce n'était pas la faute de ce petit garçon !**

 **Une fois que Lily eut dit ces mots, un silence s'était installé et tous l'avaient regardés comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Mais c'est en voyant Narcissa poser une main sur l'épaule de la rousse qu'ils comprirent que ce n'était que la pure vérité ! Aussitôt James s'était approché de Lily qui n'avait pas bougée d'un iota mais qui avait tout de même lever la tête comme pour le défier. Puis il avait demander à tous de les laisser seuls. Willow ne voulait pas partir mais Remus, qui est du genre calme, était obligé d'user de la force pour l'amener à l'extérieur. Elle avait piquée une crise mais, contre tout attente, Harper s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait administrée une gifle. Willow avait donc comprit qu'elle devait être patiente et attendre le soir même pour discuter avec son fiancé.**

 **Alors elle s'était rendu à son travail mais la nouvelle de ce matin la hantait toujours.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ils étaient face à face dans une pièce non loin du salon, lui était appuyé contre le fauteuil et elle était droite comme un I devant lui en croisant les bras. Il la regardait tandis qu'elle fixait le sol.**

 **Le silence était pesant entre eux mais James voulait une explication mais cela ne concernait pas l'Ordre, cela était entre eux c'est pourquoi il l'avait amené pour une conversation privée.**

\- Lily je n'ai pas tous mon temps devant moi !

\- Tu te souviens quelques jours avant notre mariage tu me trouvais fatiguée, pâle, je ne supportais plus les odeurs comme le chocolat en poudre et autre, tu m'avais demandé d'aller voir un médicommage !

\- Je m'en souviens ! **Affirma-t-il**

\- J'y suis allé, mais à la moldu. Il m'a fait une prise de sang et m'a informé que je recevrai les résultats par courrier dans quelques jours. Puis le jour de ma disparition, nous avions passés la journée et la soirée avec nos amis avant de prendre chacun nos chemins pour faire nos enterrements de vie de célibataire. Eh bien en rentrant chez nous ce soir là, j'ai reçus les résultats du médecin moldu où il m'annonce que je suis enceinte de quelques semaines. Sur le moment j'étais folle de joie, car je savais que tu voulais des enfants rapidement mais après je me suis mise à avoir peur. Peur que tu ne veuille pas de cet enfant alors que nous venions tout juste de nous engager dans l'Ordre, que les combats étaient de plus en plus fréquent etc. Alors je suis sortis de notre appartement sans prendre ma baguette ou de fermer la porte.

 **Un silence s'installa à nouveau et Lily reprit une bouffée d'air tandis que James lui laissa ce répit. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir du 19 décembre 1979 et il était entrain de le découvrir.**

\- Ils me sont tombés au beau milieu des escaliers. Bien sûr j'ai essayée de me défendre mais sans baguette c'était compliqué. Ils ont passés un sac sur ma tête et nous avons transplaner. Au même moment j'ai pu voir Caroline arrivée à travers le sac. Quand j'ai pu retrouver la vue, j'étais dans un cachot humide et froids mais je m'en foutais. Je ne pouvais pas sortir puisque les grilles du cachots étaient fermées et qu'elle faisaient surgir de électricité quand on les touchaient. Puis le lendemain, ils ont commencés à me torturer puisqu'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais enceinte et j'étais mal en point pour leur dire … et puis je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir ! Ce n'est qu'à mon troisième mois de grossesse que Narcissa Malefoy s'en est rendu compte et les en a informés. Du jour au lendemain ils ont tout arrêtés et ils ont assignés Narcissa pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Elle me dorlotait comme une femme enceinte devait l'être, elle veillait à ce que je mange sainement, que je ne manque pas d'eau ou d'autres choses. Même si mon ventre grossissait je savais que je devais dégager de là mais la seule possibilité que j'ai eu c'était quand j'en était à mon huitième mois de grossesse mais je prenais le risque de perdre notre enfant alors je n'ai rien fais. Lorsqu'il est né, j'avais toujours Narcissa mais cette fois-ci il y avait Peter, à peine notre fils était né que ce salopard est allé le prévenir. J'ai pu le tenir dans mes bras mais pas plus d'une minute avant qu'ils me l'arrachent … **termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.** Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont amené ni où ils l'ont gardé durant ces dernières années. Je sais seulement que c'est un garçon, qu'il est né durant le mois de juillet.

\- Tu sais comment il s'appelle au moins ?

\- Ils m'ont donnés ce privilège oui. **Ironisa-t-elle.** Je l'ai nommé Harry James Potter. En lui donnant ton prénom j'ai pensée que si un jour il arrivait à s'enfuir et qu'il désirerai te rencontrer, il pourrai te retrouver facilement. Pour ce qui de Harry, je me suis souvenu que le héro de ton livre préféré s'appelait Harry, alors j'ai décidée de lui donner ce prénom.

 **Les larmes menaçaient de s'échouer sur ses joues, alors elle prit place sur le canapé en cuir du bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Jamais elle n'avait imaginée qu'elle annoncerai à James qu'ils avaient un enfant ensemble de cette façon et qu'il était en danger.**

\- Quand je me suis enfuis en décembre dernier, j'ai pas pensée que je le mettais encore plus en danger mais je savais une chose, il fallait que Voldemort vive car lui seul sait où il se trouve ! Pendant ma captivité, j'ai essayée de récolter quelques indices mais sans fondement alors en m'échappant j'ai pensée aller à sa recherche moi même mais … j'étais constamment surveillée par les elfes de maison ou par vous. Je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est alors que j'ai commencer à dessiner les Horcruxes afin de pouvoir partir à nouveau et de récupérer mon fils.

\- Tu serai à nouveau partis alors que tu es sans défense ?

\- Personne ne m'a rendu ma baguette quand je suis revenu James, alors oui j'étais prête à partir à l'aveuglette et sans défense. Je réfléchissais même à comment partir au moment où vous êtes tombé dans cette embuscade au Ministère. **Se défendit-elle**

 **James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et évita de croiser le regard émeraude de Lily qui le suivait à chacun des pas qu'il faisait dans la pièce.**

\- Et Narcissa ne sait pas où il est par hasard ?

\- Non !

\- Et pendant ta captivité qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme indice ?

\- Malheureusement peu de chose … j'ai entendu qu'il serai peut-être chez l'un des mangemorts mais lesquels ? Ils sont trop nombreux pour le découvrir. Et les seuls personne pouvant nous renseigner n'est autre que Voldemort lui même et ceux qui le tiennent en otage !

 **James tournait en rond, plus les minutes passèrent, plus le jeune homme avait l'impression de manquer d'air ! Puis par un coup de sang, il prit la lampe qui se trouvait à sa droite et la lança contre le mur ! Lily ne sursauta pas mais resta impassible en le voyant exploser de rage.**

\- TU AURAI DÛ ME METTRE AU COURANT LE JOUR OU TU ES SORTIS DE SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! **Hurla-t-il**

\- En quoi ça t'aurai arrangé de le savoir plus tôt ou plus tard ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Tu te moque de moi là ?! BON SANG LILY, TU NOUS ANNONCE CELA DE BUT EN BLANC, SANS DONNER DES SIGNAUX D'ALERTE, QUE TU ETAIS ENCEINTE AU MOMENT DE TON ENLEVEMENT ! ET PUIS TU AURAI DÛ NOUS PARLER DES HORCRUXES, CELA AURAI SIMPLIFIE LES CHOSES !

\- Certes je ne vous ai pas dit l'existence des Horcruxes de vive voix mais je vous les ai dessinée, au moins vous savez à quoi ils ressemblent.

\- Et puis comment tu sais à quoi ils ressemblant mais pas comment les détruire ?

\- Tu crois réellement que Voldemort aurait penser à la façon de les détruire quand il pénétrait dans ma tête et que j'avais le « privilège » d'être moi aussi dans son esprit ?

 **Sur ce point James savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il était totalement dépassé par les révélations de cette journée. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait appris qu'il était père d'un garçon, il avait enfin apprit le mystère de la disparition de Lily mais il était surtout dépassé de voir que la jeune femme était d'un calme olympien.**

\- Comment tu peux rester calme alors que je suis entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le suis pas également ?

\- C'est ce que tu montre en effet !

\- Alors accroche toi bien Potter car je ne vais pas me répéter une seconde fois ! Je suis une véritable bombe à retardement à l'intérieur, je pourrai exploser à la moindre contrariété de n'importe qui ! Mais pendant quatre longues années le seul allié que j'avais pour rester en vie n'était autre que le silence ! Pendant quatre ans de torture je ne leur ai pas donnée la moindre information, la moindre étincelle de peur, la moindre étincelle de colère, le moindre pleur … rien ! Je suis restée silencieuse alors que j'avais plusieurs opportunités de crier, de hurler, de me battre mais les répercutions ce seront dirigées contre Harry ! Ils ont commencés à m'initier à la magie noire et seul le silence me permettait de la contrôler. Seul le silence permettait de garder Harry sain et sauf. Seul le silence me permettait de me battre contre eux ! Alors reprendre la parole pour vous parler aurai certes avancé les choses mais la bombe qui est en moi aurait explosée pour tout détruire sur son passage. Et encore une fois seul le silence arrive à m'empêcher d'exploser en ce moment même ! Car là maintenant je n'ai qu'une seule envie …

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De te faire avaler de forces les lunettes qui se trouvent sur ton nez ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé la-bas pendant quatre ans alors tes reproches tu peux te les mettre bien profond là où je pense !

 **Elle se leva de son canapé et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand le soir arriva, Willow rentra dans le cottage et trouva James sur le canapé tenant dans sa main un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Sur la table du salon, se trouvait la baguette de Lily : bois de saule, souple et rapide, 25,6 centimètres et parfaite pour n'importe quels enchantements. Willow se souvenait que Lily Evans était la meilleure de leur promotion pour l'Enchantement et qu'il était donc normal qu'elle devait avoir une baguette faite pour ça.**

 **La future mère posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'installa à coté de James. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux brun de ce dernier tandis qu'il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.**

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-elle doucement**

\- Elle m'a raconté comment elle s'est retrouvée entre leurs mains …

\- Et … et pour ton fils ?

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'appelle Harry !

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Willow, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler !

\- Je le sais mais … j'ai peur que tu redevienne l'épave que tu étais lors de sa disparition !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, jamais plus Lily Evans me mettra aussi minable que je l'ai été quand elle est partit ! **Dit-il en reprenant une gorgée**

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux et Willow dévia son regard vers la baguette de sa rivale.**

\- Tu veux que je la lui fasse parvenir ? **Demanda-t-elle en désignant la baguette**

\- Non, je le ferai moi même !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Désigné pour réussir cette mission, Antonin Dolohov marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme un pantin. Tous le château étaient endormit et il ne devait y avoir donc aucun danger. Normalement les rondes des Préfets était terminée depuis plusieurs heures mais rien ne pouvait empêcher un professeur d'en faire une par surprise. Durant sa scolarité, où il a été dans la maison Serpentard, Dolohov avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi le groupe de garçon que l'on nomme les Maraudeurs avaient confectionner une carte qui était les plans du château et qui permettait de voir les personnes qui s'y déplaçait. Mais ce n'était que de simple rumeur et le mangemort avait d'autre priorité. Par précaution il écouta le moindre bruit mais le silence était roi à cette heure tardive de la nuit.**

 **Facilement il arriva aux toilettes des filles du second étage et réussi à se débarrasser du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde qui dormait à point fermé. Puis il se remémora des indications que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné. Il trouva le lavabo qui était l'entrée de cette pièce qui fut une des légendes des plus mythique de Poudlard. A demi voix, il prononça quelque chose en fourche-langue et le socle des lavabos se leva dans les air avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent et que l'un d'entre eux s'enfonça dans le sol.**

 **Dolohov se laissa tomber dans l'immense troue noir qui était comme un sorte de toboggan et quand il arriva enfin au point d'arriver. Il prit les couloirs circulaires et arriva enfin devant la porte de la fameuse chambre des secrets. Comme la première fois, il parla en fourche-langue et la porte ronde décoré par des serpents s'ouvrit.**

 **Ainsi le Mangemorts entra réellement dans la grande pièce entouré d'eau avec sur les coté plusieurs statues qui sont plusieurs serpent l'emblème de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il avança lentement et quand il arriva à l'extrémité de la pièce, il fit face au visage de pierre du fondateur de cette chambre. Puis il prononça enfin la phrase que lui avait enseigné son maître. Tout a coup la bouche de pierre s'ouvrit et un bruit de grognement se fit entendre. Enfin de la bouche en sortit un gigantesque Basilic. L'animal regarda le mangemort sans l'attaquer. Dolohov donna l'ordre au Basilic avant que celui-ci ne commence à ramper à travers la pièce avant de disparaître.**

 **Le mangemort sourit et quitta à son tour cette pièce et le château comme si rien de n'était.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le lendemain après-midi, Narcissa, Sirius, Dumbledore et Lily se trouvait dans la salle à manger devant des plans du Manoir Malefoy. La maîtresse des lieux montrait comment accéder à la bibliothèque où se trouvait le nouvel Horcruxe à savoir le journal de Jedusor.**

\- Qui aurai cru que face de serpent avait un journal intime ? **Dit Sirius**

\- A l'époque de sa scolarité, Tom Jedusor était souvent seul ! **Commença à expliquer le professeur Dumbledore.** Il n'avait pas de parents, ses camarades de classe le trouvaient bizarre et il était constamment dans son coin en silence. Ainsi durant sa troisième année, si je me souviens bien, il avait commencé à écrire dans un journal ses pensées les plus profondes.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il y écrivait ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- A Poudlard rien n'empêche un élève de se munir d'un journal intime. C'est une chose banal qui n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé ! **Répondit le directeur**

\- Eh bien on a la preuve du contraire ! **Répondit l'aîné des Black**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore opina du chef et ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les plans du manoir Malefoy. Quand il furent tous convenu d'un moyen de mettre la main sur le journal, ils rangèrent les plans et chacun reprit sa route. Sirius prit le chemin pour rejoindre James dans la cabane hurlante mais en arrivant il fut surprit de voir que seul Remus y était.**

\- Salut, **dit-il au lycanthrope,** Cornedrue n'est pas là ?

\- Non, Willow m'a envoyer un hiboux pour me prévenir qu'il ne viendra pas à notre « soirée entre Maraudeurs ». Elle ne m'a pas donnée la raison. **Répondit Remus en se frottant les mains**

\- C'est bizarre je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de lui depuis hier.

\- En même temps cela fait tout juste vingt-quatre heures qu'il sait que face de serpent détient son enfant. A mon avis il doit être encore sous le choc !

\- Sûrement … je n'aurai jamais imaginer que Lily puisse garder un secret aussi gros que ça !

\- Elle vous en parler cet après midi ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**

\- Non, mais je me demande pourquoi elle ne nous en pas parlée plus tôt !

\- Du moment que James sache c'est le plus important ! Même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas venir nous voir pour en parler !

\- Tu pense qu'il est capable de faire une bêtise ?

\- On parle de James ! Ce genre de nouvelle peut le faire disjoncter et il est capable de tout ! Souviens toi quand Lily avait disparut, il commençait à foutre sa vie en l'air ! Il m'a écouté quand je lui ai dis de reprendre sa vie en main, il t'a écouté quand tu lui as, limite, ordonné de continuer pour l'entreprise de son père ! Il le faisait mais c'était parce qu'il faisait autre chose pour combler le vide que Lily avait laissée. Mais avec ça il foutait sa vie en l'air …

\- Je me souviens ! Encore heureux que notre bon vieux Franck était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre !

 **Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à que Remus commença à sentir les effets de la pleine lune. Sirius se transforma en Patmol et sous les yeux sombre du chien, il voyait Remus agoniser au moment de sa transformation. Puis quelques instants plus tard, Lunard suivit Patmol à travers la forêt interdite. Les deux animaux firent la course, se chamaillait, jouait avec les créatures qui habitaient dans la forêt.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Damian White sortit du pub moldu et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean. Il marchait afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui mais il avait l'esprit embrumer par l'alcool. Il lui était donc impossible de transplaner sobrement.**

 **Depuis peu de temps, le jeune homme sortait du Ministère à la même heure pour aller prendre un verre dans un pub pas très loin de la frontière sorcière et moldue. Dés qu'il entre, il se pose au bar et demande un verre et il reste assis durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à que le patron lui dit aimablement qu'il devait partir avant qu'il ne prévienne « la police ». Ne voulant pas avoir des problèmes, Damian partait sans faire d'histoire.**

 **Mais aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Car sur le Chemin de Traverse, durant sa pause déjeuner, il avait croisé Lila, Harper et Willow chez Florent Fortarôme et elle parlaient de la grossesse de cette dernière.**

 **Même si il avait eut les résultats, Damian était sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche concernant la paternité. Il pensait toujours que cet enfant était le sien et pas celui de Potter. Mais comment allait-il le prouvé sans faire de la peine à son ancien rival ? Certes durant leur adolescence James et lui ne s'entendaient guère mais à force d'effectuer des missions ensemble, leur animosité s'était effacé. Et maintenant ils leur arrivaient même de s'inviter à boire un coup de bière au beurre avec leurs amis.**

 **Une nouvelle amitié avait vu le jour entre eux et ce n'était pas le moment de la faire voler en éclats. Mais Damian n'allait certainement pas laisser un autre homme élever celui qu'il croit être son enfant.**

\- Eh là Philips, regarde où tu marche mon vieux !

 **Damian leva la tête et fut face à Regulus. Apparemment, le cadet des Black sortait tout juste du Ministère après une longue journée.**

\- Salut Black !

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Regulus en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Oui, oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que tu as une tête qui ferai peur aux mangemorts, ton haleine empeste l'alcool et que tu ère dans les rues comme un vagabond !

 **Le jeune auror ne pouvait décidément pas dire un traître mot sur sa relation avec Willow mais il ne pouvait plus garder ce secret sur ses épaules.**

\- C'est une trop longue histoire ! **Dit-il**

\- Ça tombe bien, Mary est de sortit avec ses belles-sœurs. Je t'offre un dernier verre au manoir.

 **Damian ne savait pas s'il devait accepter. Après tout Regulus est le frère de Sirius qui est lui même le meilleur ami de James. Il y a de forte chance que son problème puisse se transmettre du bouche à oreille avant d'arriver dans celles de James.**

 **Mais par son esprit embrumé par les verres précédents, Damian accepta. Regulus lui tendit son bras et ils transplanèrent au manoir de Regulus et Mary. La petite Eliana avait été confié au bon soin de Mrs McDonald pour la soirée.**

 **Regulus invita Damian à prendre place sur le canapé pendant qu'il préparait les deux verres d'Hydromel.**

\- Bon, **dit Regulus en s'asseyant et en lui donnant le verre,** je suis tout ouïe !

\- Eh bien … il y a une femme

\- Ça je me doute ! Il y a toujours une femme dans le coup !

\- Elle est fiancée et enceinte

\- Mauvais plan mon ami. **Dit Regulus en buvant une gorgée**

\- Mais … je pense qu'elle est enceinte de mon enfant

\- Donc tu as eu une relation avec une femme qui s'apprête à se marier et devenir mère. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que cet enfant est le tien ?

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je suis certain que c'est le cas et qu'elle donne de faux espoirs à son fiancé.

\- Que compte-tu faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie pour quelque chose !

\- Alors dans ce cas, confronte la ! **Proposa le cadet des Black en terminant son verre.**

\- Déjà fait mais elle ne veut rien entendre !

\- Alors force la ! Prends la à part, ligote la et empêche la de parler et c'est à ce moment que tu t'exprime !

\- J'y vais pensé … sauf pour ce qui est pour ce qui est de la ligoter

\- C'était juste pour te détendre. **Rassura Regulus.** Sinon comment ce nomme cette demoiselle ?

\- C'est sans importance !

\- Elle fait partie de l'Ordre ?

 **Oui !**

\- Non

\- Je la connais ?

 **Oui !**

\- Non !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand le petit matin arriva et que Remus eut retrouver sa forme humaine, Sirius l'aida à se rhabiller dans la cabane hurlante avant de reprendre le chemin vers Poudlard. Ils empruntèrent le passage secret sous le saule cogneur et rapidement Sirius ramena le lycanthrope à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh les attendait sur le pied de guerre comme d'habitude.**

 **Sirius allongea Remus sur un lit assez isolé et laissa l'infirmière s'occuper des nombreuses blessures que le jeune homme s'étaient infligé malgré lui. Une fois que Sirius fut certain que son ami soit endormit, il prit lui même le chemin pour pouvoir rentrer chez afin de profiter du peu d'heure qui lui restait de la nuit.**

 **Le lendemain, il se leva avec de grosse cerne sous les yeux mais se força à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Et quand il arrive dans le département des aurors il entendait déjà Maugrey crier …**

\- VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

 **Intrigué, Sirius se rendit dans le bureau d'Alice et frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer et de trouver dans la pièce Franck, Zachary et Damian, qui avait lui même une tête de déterré.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oh rien de particulier mis à part qu'il manque plus de la moitié des aurors ce matin alors ceux qui sont présent doivent allés voir si tout va bien. **Dit Zachary**

\- Et puis tu connais Alastor, il râle pour un rien ! **Ajouta Alice.** Tu as l'air en pleine forme, **ironisa-t-elle,** tu veux une tasse de thé ?

\- Je dirai jamais non à une de tes tasses de thé saveur caramel douce Alice

\- Comme si c'était fait ! **Dit-elle en agitant sa baguette pour que le thé se prépare.**

\- Eh Black, c'est ma femme ! **S'amusa Franck**

\- Oh je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Sur quoi vous bossez ?

\- Selon une source anonyme, il y avait des activités douteuse dans Downing Street et Maugrey nous a demandé de nous en occuper. Nous étudions les plans avant de partir. **Expliqua Zachary**

\- Surtout que c'est une rue où se trouve les résidences du Premier Ministre moldu. **Renchérit Damian**

\- C'est sûr que un attenta contre Margaret Thatcher de la part des sorciers seraient mal vu ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Complètement ! **Dit Franck**

 **Quand ils terminèrent d'étudier les plans, ils passèrent leurs capes sur leurs épaules afin de se rendre sur les lieux. Sirius en profita pour aller voir Maugrey.**

\- Bonjour Alastor ! **Salua-t-il**

\- 'jour !

\- On m'a raconté ce qui se passe ce matin, veux-tu que je fasse quelques chose ?

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais aller faire traduire ces quelques documents sur Tu-Sais-Qui chez nos amis les traducteurs ? **Dit-il en donnant les dit documents**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De l'elfe ancien, ce sont des vieilles archives écrites pas des anciens elfes ayant travaillés à Poudlard et je pense que l'on pourrai trouver quelques chose qui nous permettrait de découvrir comment détruire tu sais quoi.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

 **Sirius prit donc la direction du département où travail son frère. Dans l'ascenseur, il donna sa direction et très vite ils furent rejoint par une sorcière qui avait un parfum qui piqua le nez de Sirius.**

\- Bonjour messieurs

\- Bonjours miss Ombrage ! **Salua le contrôleur de l'ascenseur**

\- …

\- Eh bien Sirius vous ne dites rien ? **Demanda-t-elle en le regardant**

\- Votre parfum est exquis Dolores ! **Dit-il en se forçant à sourire**

 **Elle fit un petit bruit d'indignation et donna sa direction. Aussitôt Sirius s'accrocha aux barrières de l'ascenseur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et très vite ils arrivèrent au département de l'artisanat moldu. Puis l'ascenseur reprit sa route et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, Sirius arriva chez les traducteurs.**

 **Il salua la secrétaire d'accueil.**

\- Bonjour Amanda

\- Bonjour Sirius, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Juste me dire si mon frère est dans les parages ? Je voudrai lui parler !

\- Il se trouve dans son bureau, je vais t'y conduire !

\- Merci

 **Elle l'amena au bureau de Regulus et annonça son arrivé. Sirius la remercia et il entra dans le bureau de son frère. Le jeune homme remarqua que la pièce était dans le même ton de couleur que la maison Serpentard mais aucun effigie de serpent était dans la pièce.**

\- Bonjour Sirius !

\- Bonjour Reg, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Non du tout, j'étais entrain de terminer une traduction en latin afin d'en faire un nouveau manuel scolaire.

\- Tant mieux, Maugrey voudrai que ces documents soient traduit, cela concerne tu sais quoi. Et comme je n'ai aucune confiance en tes collègues je préfère de les donner !

 **Regulus prit les document que lui tendait son frère et commença à les feuilleter.**

\- C'est de l'elfe ancien !

\- Oui, tu pense pouvoir y arriver ?

\- C'est la première fois que j'y suis confronté. Cela risque du prendre du temps puisque l'elfe ancien ne se trouve pas facilement dans les archives et que même les elfes vivants ne le parle plus vraiment, mais j'y arriverai ! **Dit-il sûr de lui**

\- Super, sinon comment va ma nièce et ma belle-sœur ?

\- Mary reprends le travail dans une semaine donc elle est un peu impatiente. Elle en a marre de rester au manoir et Eliana va très bien. On est plus qu'heureux puisqu'elle commence enfin à faire ses nuits ! **Dit-il en levant les mains au ciel**

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de la faire garder je suis là ! **Dit Sirius d'un air innocent**

\- C'est gentil. A propos et entre Caroline et toi ?

\- Quoi Caroline et moi ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus con que moi mon frère !

 **Sirius baissa la tête et la relevant quelques secondes plus tard.**

\- Toujours au même point mais … depuis l'attaque au département des mystères, elle supporte enfin que je sois dans la même salle qu'elle.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un frère exemplaire mais je dois dire que je l'aime bien !

\- Malgré ses origines ? **Se moqua Sirius**

\- Sirius si le sang était vraiment important pour moi tu pense réellement que je serai un membre de l'Ordre ? **S'agaça Regulus**

\- Je plaisante, rassure-toi !

 **Un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence qui n'était certes pas pesant mais assez gênant pour les deux frères.**

\- Dis … tu as reçut des nouvelles de … de nos …

\- … parents ? **Termina Regulus**

\- Oui

\- Non et je n'en attends pas ! Mais cela va te surprendre mais Kreattur m'a fait parvenir un présent pour ma fille

\- Et cela t'étonne ? Il t'a toujours préféré à moi !

\- Tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre avec lui c'est tout !

\- Si tu le dis … **dit Sirius en haussant les épaules,** je vais y retourner avant que Maugrey me tire les oreilles. Merci encore pour les documents.

\- Avec plaisir

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, Franck se rendit au cottage de James afin de voir si il allait bien. Personne de l'Ordre n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis que Lily avait avouer son secret. Et le jeune homme avait peur que son ami reparte en vrille. Et selon la secrétaire de l'entreprise Potter, il n'était pas venu dans les locaux. Agacé, Franck avait donc décidé d'aller le voir. Il passa le portillon et frappa quelques coups. La porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître Nao.**

\- Bonjour m'sieur Londubat, **s'inclina Nao,** qu'est-ce que Nao peut faire pour vous ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Toi rien mais ton maître oui. Est-il ici ?

\- M'sieur Potter se trouve en ce moment même au travail !

\- C'est bizarre, j'en viens et selon la secrétaire, personne ne l'a vu depuis plusieurs jours !

 **Franck et Nao se confrontèrent du regard jusqu'à que l'elfe de maison le laissa entrer. Franck la remercia d'un signe de tête et se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de James. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra et dû se pincer le nez.**

\- Wow, je ne sais pas à quel parfum tu as décidé de t'abonner mais ça fouette ! **Dit-il**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda James qui en venait directement au fait**

\- Je n'en sais rien peut-être que ça fait plusieurs jours que personne n'a de tes nouvelles. Remus et Sirius ne cesse d'harceler Willow pour qu'elle en donne mais elle les envois bouler. Et d'après ce que je vois tu es entrain de vivre comme un ermite !

\- Franck, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

\- Moi non plus, je te rassure ! Je suis très sérieux !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire chier en ce moment ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être seul quelques temps !

\- Le besoin d'être seul ne te ressemble pas Potter ! **Dit Franck sévèrement**

\- Eh bien, il semblerai que les gens changent !

\- Mais pas de cette façon là !

\- Franck, fais moi plaisir veux-tu ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être désagréable avec toi alors s'il te plaît … va-t-en !

\- Soit … mais t'as intérêt de revenir très vite parmi nous ! Sinon on va tous débouler chez toi afin de te faire revenir à la raison avec des manière peu orthodoxe si tu ne t'améliore pas !

\- …

\- Et puis va prendre un bain tu empeste ! **Ordonna l'Auror**

 **Franck sortit du bureau et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Sans le vouloir, il jeta un regard sur la console de l'entrée qui était recouverte de parchemins et autre publicité. Il les prit et commença à les ranger afin que cela soit un peu un ordre jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur un parchemin ayant l'entête de Ste Mangouste. Il fronça les sourcils en espérant que Willow n'ai pas de problème avec sa grossesse. Il décida donc de l'ouvrit et lut le contenu. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il ouvrit grand les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il venait de découvrir.**

* * *

 ** _Hey alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pour ma part j'avais, en l'écrivant, déjà hâte que vous le lisiez. Bon je pense que la plupart d'entre vous avait déjà deviner qui était le prisonnier qui se cachait chez les Carrow mais que voulez-vous je suis narcissique et ne voulais donc pas dévoiler cette existence ... qui était pourtant si évidente._**

 ** _Sinon, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous le dire ! Le chapitre 16 est interdit au moins de 18 ans car il comporte des scènes adultes, certes soft, mais on ne sait jamais. Donc à partir du prochain chapitre la fiction passera en rating M. Je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez mais je préfère être prudente !_**

 ** _Ah oui concernant ma nouvelle fiction, eh bien ... elle n'avance pas mais je ne désespère pas car j'ai déjà la trame de l'histoire dans la tête et il faut juste que j'arrive à tout organiser. Par ailleurs cette fiction sera, je pense, en rating M car elle sera assez osé ! J'en ai déjà les joues toutes rouge !_**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt mes niffeurs_**

 ** _Danao_**


	15. Secret dévoilé

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, how are you enjoy today ? Dites n'êtes-vous pas sur excité de voir le second film des Animaux Fantastiques et les Crimes de Grindelwald ? Pour ma part je suis impatiente (prononcé avec un l'accent du sud) depuis que je connais le titre de ce deuxième opus et des personnes qui y sont présents. Mais nous avons encore une année à attendre puisqu'ils sont en plein tournage il me semble.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, passons à la suite ! Concernant ma nouvelle fiction eh bien la semaine passé, j'ai eu l'inspiration qui m'est revenu d'un coup et j'ai presque finit le chapitre quatre, oui je sais je n'ai que quatre chapitres écris je suis impardonnable. Mais j'espère que ma bonne étoile va me motiver afin d'écrire rapidement le cinquième.**_

 _ **Comme je vous l'ai annoncer à la fin du précédent chapitre, la fiction va passer au rating M puisque le prochain chapitre, soit le seizième, contient, tous le long, des scènes assez explicite. Je n'avais pas prévu ça à la base mais lorsque j'écris, mes idées changent au fur et à mesures. Donc si vous voulez toujours suivre cette histoire, retrouvez moi au rating M.**_

 _ **Ce rating contient des histoires pour des lecteurs qui connaissent des notions adultes. Donc si vous avez moins de seize ans, je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre seize et de lire attentivement le résumer qui sera sur le chapitre dix-sept. **_

_**Allez ça suffit mon blabla je vous ennuis je le sais [gros sourire]**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumer sur précédent chapitre :** Alors que Dorcas annonce à ses amis que Lily est toujours en vie, Narcissa leur apprends qu'elle est entrée dans la tête de Voldemort afin de connaître l'emplacement d'un nouvel Horcruxe. Mrs Malefoy se porte même volontaire pour aller le récupérer puisque l'Horcruxe se trouvez dans a bibliothèque des Malefoy, et Sirius lui propose même son aide. A son réveil, Lily avoue enfin pourquoi elle a empêcher James de tuer Voldemort et pourquoi il fallait qu'il reste en vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle lâcha la plus grosse bombe que l'Ordre du Phénix ait pu connaître : au moment de son enlèvement, Lily Evans était enceinte ! Un enfant qu'elle avait eu avec James quatre ans auparavant, mais qui lui a été arraché dés sa venue au monde. Cette nouvelle choqua tous le monde, James le premier et lui avait demandé d'avoir une explication en pria les membres de l'Ordre de les laisser seuls. Ainsi Lily lui raconta comment elle s'était retrouvée entre les mains de Voldemort ce qui provoqua une dispute entre les deux anciens amants. Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Antonin Dolohov fut désigner pour accomplir une mission en sein même de l'école de sorcellerie et il décida donc d'agir de nuit afin de ne pas se faire repérer par un membre du corps professoral. Du côté de Damian, celui-ci est toujours convaincu que le bébé que porte Willow n'est autre que le sien. Mais il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance et trouve un réconfort quand Regulus lui propose de parler à cœur ouvert même si l'auror évite de dire qu'il avait une relation avec le journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo. Du côté du Ministère, tous les aurors sont en alerte à cause d'un danger qui viserai le premier ministre moldu. De plus Maugrey pense avoir des documents qui pourront servir pour l'Ordre et confi à Sirius la tâche de les amener chez les traducteurs puisque les documents est en elfe ancien. Plusieurs jours passèrent et personne n'avaient des nouvelles de James. Franck se rendit donc chez lui et le trouva comme un ermite au cottage et tente de lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Mais au moment de partir, il découvre un secret qui le surprit énormément.

* * *

.

 **15 – Secret dévoilé**

 **.**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard …**_

\- Tu aurais dû lui dire tu sais ! **Dit Willow après avoir posée la carafe sur la table**

\- … **la regardant droit dans les yeux**

\- Enfin Evans, quand tu es revenu parmi nous en décembre, tu aurai dû lui dire que tu étais enceinte et qu'ils ont gardés son fils prisonnier !

\- C'est aussi mon fils je te signale Smith !

\- Sauf que contrairement à toi, James il ne le savait pas ! Tu est un piètre exemple en ce qui concerna la maternité !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! **Dit Lily furieuse**

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors écoute moi bien car je ne me le répéterai pas ! **Dit Lily en se levant.** J'ai à peine eu le temps de tenir mon enfant dans mes bras le jour de sa naissance, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Ils menaçaient de le tuer si je n'obéissais pas à leurs recommandations, mon fils a au dessus de sa tête un épée de Damoclès uniquement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je tue le père de mon enfant ! En gardant le silence, j'ai garantis la sécurité de mon fils et de son père … même si je savais qu'ils l'utiliseraient en moyen de pression pour me faire revenir auprès d'eux ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les menaces et les souffrances que j'ai dû subir durant ces quatre ans !

 **A présent Lily et Willow étaient face à face leur nez se touchant presque si il n'y avait pas le ventre peu arrondit de la futur maman.**

\- Je suis peut-être un piètre exemple en tant que mère mais tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi !

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Si on pari, je sais que je gagnerai ! Je sais, je sais tout !

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Je sais que l'enfant que tu porte n'est pas celui de James mais celui de Damian !

 **Tout d'un coup Willow blêmit.**

\- Co … mais non … tu te trompe …

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je vous ai entendu le jour de mon anniversaire ! Il t'a demandé de faire un test de paternité mais telle que je te connais tu ne les a pas fais et tu as prit un faux en changeant le nom pour mettre celui de James. Quelle belle preuve d'amour que tu fais Willow, non tu seulement tu as trompé James … peut-être que tu le fais encore, mais lui faire croire que tu es enceinte de son enfant révèle de l'égoïsme ! Je ne suis pas parfaite … personne ne l'est mais toi, tu n'es qu'une pauvre lâche qui n'assume même pas ses responsabilités doublé d'un égoïsme extrême. Alors à partir de maintenant tes remarques désobligeantes tu te les garde !

\- Sinon quoi ? **Défia Willow.** Tu n'as jamais réussit à vouloir du mal à une personne !

\- J'ai beaucoup changée en quatre ans Willow, je ne suis plus la même personne ! Alors si tu veux un conseil évite de me mettre en colère ! **Répondit Lily.** Tu as de la chance d'être enceinte sinon je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde pour te refaire goûter à mon crochet du droit !

 **La rousse regardait Willow d'un regard si noir que la future maman eut peur sur le coup et se recula. Puis Lily s'en alla laissant la brune seule dans le salon du manoir, mais en sortant de la pièce et dans une colère folle, Lily n'avait pas remarquée qu'une oreille indiscrète les écoutaient. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle claqua la porte faisant sursauté Willow qui n'avait pas bougée d'un iota.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Franck venait tout juste d'arriver dans les bureaux des Aurors et il se précipita vers un bureau en particulier. Il ne faisait pas attention aux salutations que lui lançaient ses collègues, il était bien trop dans sa bulle pour les entendre d'ailleurs.**

\- Bonjour Franck ! **Salua Alice.** Tu veux ton …

 **Il passa devant elle sans lui adresse un regard avant qu'elle ne tourne elle-même son regard vers Sirius qui haussa des épaules. Puis ils le suivirent afin de savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Ils le suivirent à la hâte afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Les deux aurors arrivèrent jusqu'à lui au moment où il ouvrit frappa à une porte.**

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Demanda Alice**

 **Mais il ne lui répondit pas et entra dans le bureau. Il se dirigea vers l'occupant, il passa une main dans sa veste en jeta un bout de parchemin sous le nez de son collègue.**

\- Est-ce bien vrai Damian ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Quoi mais …

\- Est-ce vrais ce qu'il y a écrit sur ce parchemin ?

 **Damian prit le parchemin et le lut avant de se relever comme si il avait des ressorts. Il lut plusieurs fois le document avant de regarder Franck dans les yeux.**

\- Mais … comment as-tu ... ?

\- Ce n'es pas important ! Et j'attends toujours la réponse à ma question ! Est-tu oui ou non le père de cet enfant ?

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? **Demanda Sirius.** De quel enfant tu parle Franck ?

\- Franck je … **commença Damian**

\- Es-tu oui ou non le père de l'enfant de Willow ?

\- PARDON ? **Cria Sirius**

 **Damian ne savait quoi répondre, il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Était il réellement le père de cet enfant ? Et Willow avait totalement raison ou bien venait-elle de mentir une nouvelle fois ? Le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui puisqu'ils étaient les plus anciens amis de James et ils seront dans leur droit de lui ne mettre plein la tronche. Mais il leur devait la vérité.**

\- Je ne sais pas … peut-être ! **Répondit-il**

\- Comment ça "peut-être" tu l'es ou pas ? **Insista Franck**

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Quand nous avons apprit la grossesse de Willow, j'ai pensé que oui cet enfant était le mien et je lui ai donc demander de faire des tests de paternité. Elle les a effectués et m'en a donner les résultats qui disait que le père n'était autre que James.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé que éventuellement ces résultats aient été modifier par magie ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Franck, il est possible que les résultats que tu as trouvé aient été eux aussi modifiés par la magie. **Dit Alice**

 **Sur ce coup, le jeune homme savait que son épouse avec raison. Mais alors qui était le véritable père de cet enfant ? Chacun savait que s'ils le demandaient à Willow, elle nierai les faits et dira que le père est James. Ainsi donc leur impression sur la grossesse de Willow était bel et bien fondé. C'était bien trop soudain pour James et elle d'avoir un enfant par surprise.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Pas le choix faut faire de nouveaux tests ! **Dit Damian.** Je sais que la seule chose à laquelle vous devez penser est de me casser la figure et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais je ne pourrai jamais faire croire à quelqu'un que l'enfant qu'il élève n'est pas le sien !

\- Alors faisons ces tests … mais sans la magie ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Tu qu'ils les fasse à la moldu ? **S'étonna Alice.** Mais comment cela se procède ?

\- Par un simple prélèvement sanguin ! **Dit-il**

\- Jamais Willow se ne fera prélever du sang sans connaître la raison ! **Rappela-t-elle**

\- Non mais on peut mettre Dorcas ou Marlène dans la confidence et lui demander de faire une échographomagie à la moldue. **Dit Franck.** Elle n'y verra que du feux !

\- Oui car si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a raconter Caroline, les moldus peuvent connaître la date de la conception. **Expliqua Sirius**

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? **Dit Alice**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alors que tous les élèves se trouvaient soit en classe, à la bibliothèque ou bien à l'extérieur, une élève du nom de Amanda Wilkes traversaient les couloirs afin de pouvoir se rendre à son prochain cours de Divination. Amanda étaient en sixième année dans la maison des Serdaigle et selon ses professeurs, elle était très douée avec la magie même si elle venait d'une famille de purement moldue.**

 **Mais cela ne la gênait pas puisqu'elle avait eu vent de plusieurs nés-moldus qui eux aussi avait fait la fierté de leur maison. Parmi ces noms, elle avait entendu ceux de Lily Evans ancienne Gryffondor, Caroline Bernard qui fut également à Gryffondor, il y avait aussi Mimi Geignarde … même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminé ses études et tant d'autre. Amanda était fière de ses origines et elle le faisait savoir.**

 **Mais cet après midi là, sa vision sur le monde magie changea du tout au tout. Alors qu'elle montait les marches pour se rendre en classe, elle se retourna vivement afin de savoir provenait le bruit qui sifflait dans ses oreilles. Mais elle ne trouva personne derrière elle, elle haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.**

 **Cependant le sifflement ne s'arrêta pas au contraire il se fit plus insistant. Amanda se retourna à nouveau mais ne voyait personne. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait juste à coté d'une fenêtre et que celle-ci devait sûrement être brisée. Mais alors qu'elle s'approcha pour vérifier l'état des carreaux, la jeune fille vit deux tâches jaune.**

 **Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, elle sentit son cœur battre anormalement fort, son corps commença à devenir glacé et ses membres ne semblait plus vouloir bouger. Puis ce fut au tour de ses poumons d'avoir du mal à prendre de l'air. Et enfin elle n'arriva plus à penser par elle même. Elle resta là sans bouger pendant des heures jusqu'à que d'autres sorciers l'aperçoivent.**

 **Certains se moquaient d'elle, d'autre tentèrent de la faire revenir à elle mais quand ils touchèrent sa peau il reculait, elle faillit tomber mais d'autres la rattrapèrent juste à temps afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Une de ses camarades se précipita pour aller cherche l'infirmière.**

 **Quand celle-ci arriva à la hâte, elle fit un bref examen, mais en seulement quelques minutes, Mrs Pomfresh comprit ce qui venait d'arriver à l'élève de Serdaigle. Elle fit donc un sortilège et demanda à un Préfet présent d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence pendant qu'elle rejoignit la l'infirmerie.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? **Demanda Dorcas ahurie**

\- Que tu fasse une prise de sang à Willow ! **Répondit Franck**

\- Mais .. pourquoi ?

 **Franck, Sirius, Alice et Damian se regardèrent avant de regarder Dorcas qui était assise en face d'eux. Sachant que c'était à lui de répondre, Damian prit son courage à deux mains et répondit …**

\- Il se pourrait bien que l'enfant de Willow ne soit par celui de James mais le mien

\- Pardon ?

 **La médicommage regarda le jeune homme à moitié surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui dise quelque chose comme ça mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'y attendait. Comme tous, elle n'aimait pas Willow et s'amusait donc à dire que cet enfant n'était pas celui de James mais jamais au grand jamais elle pensait que ça pouvait être vrais.**

 **Elle sentit donc le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et s'avança vers Damian avant de lui administrer un gifle monumentale. Le jeune homme eut reçut le coup sans rien dire et posa une main sur la joue avant de la regarder de nouveau. Avant qu'ils ne viennent la voir, c'était Alice qui l'avait giflée … après tout que pouvait-il dire ? Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait une relation physique avec la future mère. Et il savait également que ce n'était pas de simple gifle qu'il allait recevoir de la part de James alors autant qu'il s'y habitue avant.**

\- James est au courant ? **Demanda Dorcas**

\- Pas pour le moment, mieux vaut attendre ces tests avant de le lui dire ! Déjà qu'il est comme une épave parce qu'il a apprit qu'il avait un enfant avec Lily alors si on rajoute ça sur la table, il se pourrai que cette fois-ci il ne se relève pas ! **Dit Sirius.**

\- Il risque de nous en vouloir si on ne prépare pas le terrain ! **Dit Dorcas.** Et personnellement je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre à dos … même si je n'ai pas plus envie de le mettre encore plus mal qui ne l'est déjà !

 **La jeune femme sembla réfléchir en se mordant le pouce et de faire trembler sa jambe droite. Elle n'était pas gynécommage mais elle pourrai toujours se débrouiller … au risque de recevoir un avertissement de la part de son supérieur. Mais si il y a bien une chose que Dorcas se fichait, c'était ce que les autres pouvait penser d'elle.**

\- Bon d'accord, je vais m'arranger pour avoir ce que vous me demandez mais … allez prévenir James. Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de tous ça !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand James se rendit au manoir Prewett ce jour là, il avait bien en tête le monologue qu'il allait dire à Lily. Mais il en oublia chaque parole quand il la retrouva assise dans le salon devant les nombreux croquis des Horcruxes qu'elle avait dessiné. Elle les étudia longuement avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus bouger durant plusieurs minutes. Mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle était en sueur et son corps exigeait du repos, sans qu'elle ne l'écoute. Elle bu une simple gorgée d'eau et recommença.**

 **James avait l'impression de revivre le même scénario qu'au département des mystères. Cela l'avait grandement surprit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **Demanda-t-il en la faisant sursauter.**

\- On t'as déjà dis que surgir comme ça sans prévenir, peut causer une crise cardiaque ? **Rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant**

\- Peut-être ! **Répondit-il en se souvenant de ses paroles qu'elle avait déjà prononcée durant leur adolescence.** Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma questions !

 **Lily se redressa et lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme prit place à ses côtés et lui prit le croquis qui représentait un serpent. Il l'étudia à son tour sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait quelques minutes plus tôt.**

\- Je … je me disais que si j'entrais dans sa tête je pourrai … je pourrai avoir un indice sur le moyen de les détruire ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Tu sais que c'est risquer, ça demande beaucoup trop d'effort, surtout quand on est pas légilimens.

\- Je sais … mais je souhaite réellement en terminer pour que je puisse retrouver mon … notre fils !

 **Il fit un faible « mmh » avant de prendre le dessin du diadème de Serdaigle. Ça lui faisait drôle d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, il s'était beaucoup trop habitué à faire des monologues qui avaient pour seuls réponses des hochements de tête. Même si elle reparlait petit à petit, Lily avait toujours la voix faible et rocailleuse. Et il semblait que pour chaque parole, la bombe qui était en elle, comme elle le disait, pouvait exploser à tout moment.**

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je t'en aurai parlé tu sais ! **Dit-elle en baissant la tête.** Et je pense même que je ne serai pas contre si tu demande la garde exclusive. Il aura déjà vécut tant de choses affreuses pour son âge, ce qu'il mérite c'est une vie stable et heureuse avec des parents qui seront assez fort pour le maintenir … pas avec une mère qui …

\- Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Lily !

\- J'en doute …

 **James ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire entendre raison. Il abandonna ce conflit et passa sa main dans la poche de sa cape pour sortir la baguette de Lily. La jeune femme en voyant le bout de bois, eut des frissons dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver un membre de sa famille après tant d'année de séparation.**

\- Comme tu l'as dis l'autre jour, personne ne t'a donner ta baguette. Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui l'avais gardée au cas où. **Dit-il.** Je crois que maintenant, elle aimerai revenir à sa véritable propriétaire.

 **Lily prit sa baguette avec une certaine hésitation, quand elle referma ses doigts autour elle fut parcourut d'un souffle à travers son corps. Comme si elle se reconnectait à sa baguette et sa vie d'autrefois.**

 **Elle fit un petit sourire et regarda James.**

\- Merci. **Dit-elle en chuchotant.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Albus Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie l'air grave. Il venait d'avoir un entretient avec Mrs Pomfresh par rapport à l'agression d'Amanda Wilkes. Le diagnostic de l'infirmière est clair, elle a été pétrifié. Et selon le professeur Chourave il devaient attendre encore quelques semaines avants que les Mandragores, qu'elle faisait étudier au seconds années, n'arrivent à maturité.**

 **Le directeur de Poudlard avait ordonné à tous ses professeurs de mener une enquête auprès des élèves avec l'aide des Préfets et Préfets en chef.**

 **Cette agression le ramena une quarantaine d'année en arrière où lui même était encore professeur de Métamorphose. Le directeur de l'époque, le professeur Dippet, avait lui aussi vécut ce genre de chose, Albus s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier … il ne pourrai jamais oublier le regard terrifié de l'ancien directeur quand cette élève fut retrouver morte et qu'il était en proie à deux choix : fermer l'école ou bien se faire remplacer.**

 **Pour le moment, Albus avait décider de cacher cette agression et de mener l'enquête dans l'ombre … combien de temps celai allait-il prendre pour qu'une nouvelle agression fait surface ? Car il en était sûr cela n'allait pas s'arrêter à une seule personne.**

 **Il entra dans on bureau et aussitôt un portrait qui y était accroché s'anima et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.**

\- Que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? **Demanda le portrait**

\- Une élève a été pétrifiée, le professeur Chourave nous a assuré qu'il fallait attendre quelques semaines pour que le filtre de Mandragore soit au point. **Répondit Albus.**

\- Alors pour quelle raison faites-vous cette mine affreuse ?

\- Comment avez-vous sus que vous ne deviez pas fermer l'école Armando ? **Demanda le directeur au portrait.**

\- Comment cela ?

\- Quand cette élève à été retrouver morte dans les toilettes il y a quarante ans, comment avez-vous su qu'il ne fallait pas fermer les portes du château.

\- Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, nous pouvons juste dire que nous avions eu de la chance que le coupable s'est fait attraper.

\- Vous pensez toujours que Hagrid est le coupable de ces premières agressions ?

\- Non j'étais certain que ce jeune homme fut innocent mais quand nous avons aucune preuve, toutes les accusations ne peuvent aller contre le coupable. A regret je fut obligé de renvoyer Hagrid mais je suis particulièrement fière que vous ayez décidé de le reprendre parmi nous en tant que garde chasse ! **Répondit le portrait d'Armando Dippet**

\- Pensez-vous qu'un beau jour nous pourrions trouver le véritable coupable ?

\- Si vous trouvez le coupable de l'agression de cette jeune fille bien sur que vous trouverez l'auteur des agressions qui ont donnés la mort à l'une de mes élèves.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **C'est dans un état colérique que Willow quitta le journal pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste où devait avoir lieu son rendez-vous avec la gynécomage. Elle transplana une fois dans la rue et se retrouvant devant le bâtiment médical sorcière. Elle entra signala son rendez-vous et prit patience dans la salle d'attente. Elle prit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et le parcoure rapidement avant de le reposer. De sa cape, elle sortit une bloc note et nota quelques noms.**

 _\- Adrian ? Non Adrian Potter, ce n'est pas très poétique !_ **Se dit-elle en barrant le nom.** _Jack … oh non ça fait beaucoup trop pirate ! Henry Potter … voilà un nom parfait ! De plus dans la généalogie des Potter, il y avait un Henry Potter qui fut un héro de guerre … mais James a un fils qui a un prénom semblable à celui-ci ! Harry Potter … quel nom ridicule je me demande où est-ce que Evans est allée chercher ça !_

\- Miss Smith c'est à vous ! **L'appela une guérisseuse**

 **Willow se leva et suivit la sorcière et entra dans la salle d'auscultation. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut Dorcas.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh bien, j'ai demandé à mon supérieur si je pouvais passer l'après midi chez les gynécomages pour voir comme cela se passait. Avec toutes ces grossesses qui arrivent en même temps ça peut m'être utile ! **Expliqua Dorcas.** Je vais commencer par te faire une prise sang !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Afin de vérifier si tout est en ordre dans ton corps, même si je ne t'aime pas je préfère te savoir en bonne santé ainsi que ce bébé !

 **Willow fronça les sourcils mais se laissa néanmoins faire. Dorcas lui préleva quelques goûtes de sang et laissa la place au gynécomage qui fit son entrée.**

\- Bonjour miss Smith, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- A merveille, même si je suis agréablement surprise que votre consœur ait dû me faire une prise de sang ! **Dit-elle en regardant Willow douteuse**

\- Elle a bien fait, avec cette prise de sang nous pouvons étudier les sont conséquences de votre magie et votre santé. Il est vrais que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de la faire à ce stade de la grossesse mais cela n'est pas plus mal ! **Répondit la gynécomage.**

\- Si vous le dite ! **Dit Willow toujours pas rassuré**

 **L'auscultation commença, la gynécomage fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette au dessus du ventre de Willow avant de la faire partir avec le haut et qu'une bulle fit son apparition. La gynécomage et Dorcas observèrent la bulle avec attention.**

\- Bien tout me semble en ordre même si le poids du bébé me surprends beaucoup

\- C'est à dire ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Tu mange trop ! Faut que tu ralentisse sur les sucreries ! **Expliqua Dorcas**

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

\- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas enceinte donc je ne vais pas donner naissance à un bébé qui peut être énorme ! Et puis tu as vu la ligne que j'ai ? Je peux me permettre de manger des tablettes de chocolats entières.

\- Vous pouvez continuer de manger quelques sucreries mais je conseille d'avantage de manger plus de fruits et légumes pour le bien être du bébé. **Sourit la gynécomage.**

 **Willow la remercia et se prépara à partir mais avant cela, elle attrapa Dorcas et la ramena dans le couloir.**

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fais cette prise de sang ? **Demanda-t-elle à nouveau**

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu Smith et puis même le docteur Johnson t'a donné une meilleure réponse que la miennes.

\- Je trouve cela tout de même étrange de te voir dans le département gynécomagie alors que tu déteste les enfants !

\- Willow, je te signale que vous tombez toutes enceintes les unes après les autres. Si il arrive quelques chose, je pourrais facilement agir ! Tu aimerai que je prenne du temps à réfléchir ou bien que j'agisse spontanément si jamais tu fais un malaise ? Et si tu accouchais prématurément tu aimerai que j'agisse rapidement au lieu de …

\- Evans a bien aidé Mary à accoucher alors qu'elle n'a aucune expérience

\- Parce qu'elle sait comme ça se passe … puisqu'elle y est passé ! Écoute si j'avais vraiment envie de te faire chier sur ta grossesse sache que je le ferai en dehors de mon lieu de travail ! Mais tu porte l'enfant d'un de mes amis donc j'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur mon dos si jamais quelques chose doit lui arriver ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **En fin de journée, alors que tous les sorciers s'apprêtèrent à rentrer chez eux. Dumbledore convoqua tous les membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion de dernière minute. Quand ils arrivèrent tous, le directeur de Poudlard les informa de l'agression qui s'est produit à Poudlard.**

\- De quoi a-t-elle été victime ? **Demanda Andromeda**

\- Elle a été pétrifié, **répondit le directeur**

\- Mais comment ? Aucun élève n'a la capacité de pétrifier quelqu'un. Et puis à moins d'être dans la magie noire ce n'est certainement pas à la porté de sorciers qui sont au premier ou au second cycle ! **Dit Maugrey**

\- Je le sais Alastor …

\- A quoi pensez-vous Albus ? **Demanda Minerva**

 **Albus regarda Lily qui réfléchissait en regardant le vide, elle était assise à coté de Narcissa qui elle aussi abordait un visage concentrée.**

\- Je pense que l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort à réussit à entrer dans la château !

\- Et il aurait pétrifié cette pauvre Amanda Wilkes en pleine journée ? Navré de vous contredire professeur mais ils ne sont pas aussi stupide pour prendre ce risque ! **Se fit entendre Remus.**

\- Il a raison ! **Dit Lily.** Ils ne sont pas assez bête pour ça, pour ma part je ne vois qu'un seul moyen !

\- A quoi vous pensez miss Evans ? **Demanda Dedalus Diggle**

\- A la seule créature qui me vint à l'esprit en ce moment même, un Basilic !

\- Lily, les Basilic ne sont pas de petites créatures. Si un serpent géant se balade dans Poudlard, c'est sans aucun doute que tous le monde l'aurai remarqué ! **Dit Hagrid**

\- Je sais Hagrid, mais ce genre d'agression a déjà eu lieu à Poudlard et ça a valut votre renvoi, rappelez-vous.

 **A ce douloureux souvenir, le garde chasse baissa la tête. Lily ne pouvait se sentir mal pour le garde chasse mais ce n'était que pure réalité. La jeune femme se promit d'aller s'excuser auprès de lui plus tard.**

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais … **commença Lily,** et si il y a bien un Basilic qui se promène dans le château alors ça pourrai être le monstre de la fameuse légende de la chambre des secrets !

 **A ce moment la, le silence s'installa et au bout de plusieurs minutes plusieurs rires de firent entendre autour de la table.**

\- Evans mais t'es barge ou quoi ? La chambre des secrets n'est qu'un mythe ! **S'écria Willow**

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Willow, même dans les années 1940 et lors de l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard, plusieurs recherches ont été effectué mais aucunes traces de cette sois disant chambre n'ont été trouvés ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Si vous le dite, **abdiqua Lily sans pour autant être convaincue**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alors que la réunion de termina, Willow s'approcha de Dorcas qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui posa la question …**

\- Alors qu'a révélé ma prise de sang ?

\- Hein … ah oui, euh tout va bien dans ton corps, tu es en parfaite santé et, **dit-elle en lui donnant le parchemin des résultats,** il va falloir que tu me donne une explication sur la date de la conception de cet enfant ! J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il y a marqué que cet enfant à été mit en route le 31 décembre dernier alors que sur ce parchemin, **dit-elle en déroulant un second parchemin,** il y a marqué qu'il a été mit en route le 2 janvier dernier. Certes il n'y a que deux jours de différence mais ça change la donne !

 **Lila stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire sa compagne n'arrivait pas y croire, Willow quant à elle blêmit. En voyant cela alors qu'il saluait Alice et Franck, James remarqua le change de teint de sa fiancé et s'approcha d'elle.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Eh bien on va le savoir, voici les derniers résultats de la prise de sang de ta fiancé James. As-tu le souvenir d'avoir eu un rapport sexuel le 31 décembre dernier ? **Répondit Dorcas**

\- Euh je n'en sais rien ! J'étais pas mal bourré au nouvel an ! Mais je sais que cet enfant a été mit en route le …

\- 2 janvier ? **Dit Damian.** C'est ce qu'elle t'a fait croire !

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda James intrigué**

\- Bien alors dans ma main gauche j'ai un résultat qui dit que cet enfant a été mit en route le 2 janvier, tout à l'heure alors que Willow est venu faire un examen de routine, je lui ai fait un prise de sang qui nous informe que finalement ce bébé a été conçut le 31 décembre. **Expliqua Dorcas**

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors l'un de ses deux résultats s'avère être faux ! **Dit Damian.** Il se pourrai que tu ne sois pas le père de cet enfant !

\- Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que cet enfant est de moi !

 **Le monde qui était encore présent regardèrent la scène avec attention. Lily ferma les yeux et comprit ce qu'il allait se passer d'ici quelques minutes. Mais elle garda tout de même le silence alors que Franck, Alice et Sirius vinrent de placer à coté de Damian.**

\- Tu n'as rien a dire Willow ? **Dit Alice**

\- Cet enfant est bien celui de James ! **Dit-elle convaincue**

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je toujours la sensation qu'il est de moi ? **Dit Damian**

\- Quoi ? **S'étonna James**

 **Il regarda Willow qui ne baissa pas sa garde, elle les défia tous la tête haute et entoura ses bras autour de son ventre légèrement arrondit. Elle passa ensuite son regard autour de la pièce jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoit Lily un peu plus loin !**

\- C'est toi qui lui a raconté toutes ces salades n'est-ce pas ? **Dit-elle à la rousse**

\- Crois le ou non je ne lui ai rien dis !

\- Nom de nom Willow mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? **Demanda James en haussant le ton**

 **La jeune femme se tourna vers lui mais elle se tut. Elle devait trouver quelques chose à dire et vite. Elle ne voulait pas perdre James dans sa vie. Elle était enfin a ses côtés après plusieurs attentes qui ont commencés dés Poudlard et maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à ses fins, personnes n'allaient lui priver du bonheur que le jeune homme allait lui fournir. Mais elle fut trop lente par rapport à Sirius qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.**

\- Il semblerai que Willow avait une relation amoureuse avec Damian alors que vous étiez ensemble !

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- C'est la vérité ! **Avoua Damian**

 **James regarda Damian avant de dévier son regard vers Willow qui ne broncha pas un seul mot. Elle se contenta uniquement de poser une main sur son ventre en évitant de croiser le regard de son fiancé. En la voyant faire, James eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait à nouveau un couteau dans le dos. Il souffrait de la même douleur qui lui avait fait du mal quand Lily avait disparut, quand il avait vu ses parents mort et quand il a avait apprit l'existence de son fils. Mais il s'était efforcé de mettre cette douleur de coté pour le combat.**

\- Par Merlin … **dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.** Et vous le saviez tous ? **Demanda-t-il à ses amis.**

 **L'un d'entre eux voulut répondre mais James les coupa.**

\- VOUS LE SAVIEZ ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DIT ! **Hurla-t-il**

\- James … **commença Remus en posant une main sur son épaule**

\- NON PAS LA PEINE DE GASPILLER VOTRE SALIVE ! **Dit-il en retirant la main du lycanthrope.**

\- James calme toi ! **Supplia Caroline**

\- Que je me calme ? Non mais ça c'est la meilleur ! Vous tous ici, saviez que cette garce, **dit-il en pointant Willow,** me trompait et vous ne m'aviez rien dit !

\- Ils ne le savaient pas. **Dit Damian**

 **James regarda Damian avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui administrer un coup de poing dans la figure. Sous le choc, Damian tomba à terre posa sa main sur sa mâchoire qui était en sang. Il regarda James qui continua de s'approcher de lui les poing serrés près à lui donner de nouveaux coups, mais le jeune homme vit que Sirius et Remus retenait James tandis que Zachary l'aida à se relever.**

 **James se débattait comme un forcené, mais abandonna Damian dans son esprits pour se tourner vers Willow qui ne bronchait pas un mot.**

\- Tu pourras récupérer tes affaires chez tes parents ! **Dit-il avant de partir à l'extérieur et de transplaner**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand il arriva au cottage, James se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le bu d'un trait avant de s'en servir un second puis un troisième. Avec sa baguette il alluma un feu dans la cheminé et resta pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder les flammes orangés qui s'élevaient pour danser et crépiter sur le bois. Décidément cette journée s'était mal terminée.**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes niffleurs, quand avez-vous pensé ?**_

 _ **Bien à partir du prochain chapitre vous trouverez la fiction au rating M ... mais je ne vais pas vous faire le même speech quarante mille fois !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	16. à demie pardonée (-18ans)

_**Hello mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Bien je vous offre ce chapitre à l'avance pour la simple et bonne raison que à partir de la semaines prochaine je suis en mode "REVISIONS" et "PARTIELS". Je vous offrirai le prochaine chapitre que le 22 décembre soit trois jours avant Noël mais aussi le jour où je serai enfin en vacances !**_

 _ **Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis (et surtout harceler) ce chapitre contient des scène osés ce qui explique ce la fiction est passé au rating M mais je suis dans la réflexion de le repasser au rating T pour le chapitre 17.**_

 _ **Concernant la nouvelle fiction eh bien ... elle avance toujours aussi lentement puisqu'il y a déjà quatre chapitres d'écris et le cinquième est encore en cours d'écriture. Donc je la reprendrai une fois que je serai en vacance.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes niffleurs et surtout profiter de vos calendrier de l'avent [clin d'œil]**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Suite à une nouvelle confrontation avec Willow, Lily lui annonce qu'elle est courant que le bébé qu'elle porte n'est pas celui de James mais celui de Damian. De plus Franck ayant fait une découverte chez James décide mettre au pied du mur Damian face à Alice et Sirius. Le mari d'Alice ayant découvert qu'effectivement Damian était bel et bien le père de l'enfant de Willow. A eux quatre, ils décident d'en informer Dorcas afin qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de prouver ce qu'ils avancent. James retourna voir Lily au QG de l'Ordre et la trouva en plein transe, elle tentait de rentrée dans la tête de Voldemort. Ainsi il lui rendit sa baguette et réussir à avoir une petite discussion concernant leur fils, Harry. Du coté de Poudlard, un événement tragique vient frapper une élève et aussi Dumbledore reconnaissant ce type d'attaque confirme que cette élève a été pétrifié et en discute longuement avec le portrait du précédent directeur Armando Dippet. Willow ayant un rendez-vous médical commença à chercher un prénom pour son futur enfant mais quand elle rencontra Dorcas dans le cabinet du gynécomage elle se posa des questions. Des questions que la médicommage répondit brillamment en prétextant que ce n'était que pour des raisons de sécurité, des réponse qui furent appuyé par le gynécomage de la futur maman. Le soir même Dumbledore informa immédiatement les membres de l'Ordre de l'attaque qui a touché l'une de ses élèves et aussitôt Lily pensa à une créature magique, le Basilic, mais ses collègues semblent ne pas y croire. Le directeur demanda donc au professeurs travaillant à Poudlard et étant membre de l'Ordre de passer le château au peigne fin. Plus tard Willow, toujours pas convaincu de l'excuse de Dorcas, la confronta et la médicommage lui dit qu'il y avait une incohérence dans la date de conception de l'enfant. James voyant cela se mit à intervenir mais la confrontation tourne au drame et Damian avoue à James que Willow et lui se retrouvaient pour coucher ensemble. Une nouvelle que James prit très mal et quitta le QG.

* * *

 **.**

 **16 – … à demie pardonnée**

 **.**

 **Plusieurs heures passèrent, James, seul au cottage, voulait remuer sa colère. Il était en colère contre Damian de l'avoir poignardé dans le dos, il était en colère contre Willow de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs, il était en colère contre ses amis qui avaient raison sur toute la ligne mais qui se sont bien passés de lui en parler, il était en colère contre les mangemorts d'avoir tués tant d'innocents, il était en colère contre Voldemort de l'avoir privé d'une vie normale … mais il était surtout en colère contre lui même. Lui d'habitude si perspicace, il s'était laissé aller sans prendre la moindre décision de son plein gré. Il se revoyait devant Remus qui lui disait qu'il devait reprendre sa vie en main quand Lily a disparut, il entendait Sirius lui dire qu'il devait continuer à tout donner pour l'entreprise Potter, il avait écouté Franck quand ce dernier l'empêchait de faire quelque chose de stupide … quoi que … sur ce point, James ne lui en voulait pas. Grâce à Franck, il était toujours en vie. Il se revoyait avec Willow prendre des initiatives pour leur mariage alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il …**

\- Assez ! **Cria-t-il**

 **Il se leva et jeta son verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la cheminée. En l'espace de quelques moins, James avait l'impression d'avoir vécut dix ans. Il avait été trahit par l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il avait enterré ses parents, son ancienne fiancée avait refait surface, il préparait un mariage, il pensait devenir père, il avait apprit qu'il avait un fils de presque 4 ans, il avait sentit les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily renaître de leurs cendres, il avait été à nouveau trahit par des personnes qu'il pensait digne de confiance et maintenant il se sentait abandonné ! Jamais, de toute sa vie, il avait fait la connaissance de la solitude et cette sensation lui déplaisait.**

 **Le jeune homme prit un autre verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le bu cul sec. Le petit matin était dans quelques heures mais James ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir, il tournait en rond dans son salon. Il commençait à sentir le besoin de frapper dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un mais il ne souhaitait voir personne.**

 **Mais le hasard ne semblait pas être du même avis que lui puisque des coups se firent entendre à l'entrée. Au début James ne répondit pas mais les coups se firent de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus dérangeant. Déterminé le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit la porte avant de vouloir la refermer immédiatement.**

\- Non James écoute moi ! **Supplie Lily**

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Je veux rester seul !

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ruminer tout seul dans ton coin en te faisant de mauvaises idées ? Désolé mon gars mais il en est hors de question !

 **James la connaissait parfaitement pour savoir qu'elle était capable de rester sur le pas de la porte durant le reste de la nuit et la journée à venir. A contre cœur, il ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer … quand il y réfléchit rapidement, James se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la bâtisse qui aurait dû être leur foyer. Il secoua la tête et la guida jusqu'au salon, il pouvait voir qu'elle avançait d'un pas hésitant comme si elle avait aussi comprit ce que représentait cet endroit pour eux.**

 **Ils restèrent debout face à face James la regardait tandis qu'elle regardait timidement la pièce avec les meubles en bois massif, le canapé mezzanine de couleur gris, le miroir se trouvant au dessus de la cheminée où le feu crépitait doucement, les plantes légèrement fleurit, les fenêtres qui étaient cachées par des rideaux beige mais qui laissait tout de même passer la lumière de la lune. Mais ce que Lily remarqua ce fut les photos posées sur la garde meuble qui était à sa droite. Elle s'avança et les regarda attentivement. C'était des photos de leurs années à Poudlard, l'une d'entre elle attira son attention. La jeune femme prit le cadre dans ses mains. C'était une photo d'eux durant la fête qu'avait organisé Caroline pour la fin de leurs études. Lily était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt des Rolling Stones, d'une paire de basket blanche et d'une veste en cuir noire. Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient amusés jusqu'au petit matin et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily avait abusée de l'alcool. Elle se souvient que James était lui aussi dans un états second mais elle avait le souvenir d'avoir bien rigolé.**

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Demanda le jeune homme en la coupant dans ses pensées.**

\- Je … hum …

\- Lily je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes !

\- Et moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes ! **Répondit-elle du tac au tac**

 **Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, aucun d'eux n'étaient apte à supporter les sautes d'humeurs de l'autre.**

\- Écoute je sais que tu es en colère … et c'est ton droit ! **Dit-elle quand il s'apprêta à répliquer.** Mais je te trouve injuste à en vouloir aux autres !

\- Et alors ? Ils étaient bien au courant pour la véritable paternité de l'enfant de Willow et ils se sont bien gardés de m'en parler !

\- Tu les aurai cru peut-être ?

\- Non mais …

\- Alors pourquoi tu leur fait le reproche à eux alors qu'ils ne pensaient uniquement qu'à ton bonheur ! Et puis pour ta gouverne, j'ai été la première à avoir deviné cette supercherie et je ne t'ai rien dis ! Cela ne fait aucune différence surtout qu'en plus je t'ai caché, comme tu le dis si bien, l'existence de ton fils quand je suis revenu !

\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas je suis encore plus colère contre toi !

\- Pourtant on ne dirai pas !

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je hurle contre toi pour m'avoir caché la vérité alors que tu avais plusieurs occasions de le faire ? Tu veux que je te fasse payer en ne t'adressant plus la parole ? Tu veux que je dise des choses qui s'avère être véridique mais que je sais que je le regretterai plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr que non, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas tourner le dos à tes amis. Ils ne t'ont rien fait mis à part une chose !

\- Laquelle ?

\- De faire en sorte que tu sois heureux espèce de crétin infini !

 **James en avait que faire des raisons qui ont poussées ses amis à lui cacher la vérité. Il savait qu'il devait y réfléchir mais il était bien trop sur les nerfs pour y songer calmement.**

\- Et toi ? Quelle est ta raison ?

\- Mes raisons importe peu … je ne suis plus digne de ta confiance

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! **Dit-il en ricanant**

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux. James lui en voulait beaucoup c'est pour cela qui n'avait plus confiance en elle comme autrefois … mais peut-être qu'un jour elle regagnera sa confiance et ainsi il pourrait peut-être lui pardonner d'avoir caché la vérité. Mais il était sûr d'une chose il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour les moments où elle était absente comme lors de l'enterrement de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter par exemple.**

 **Ils avaient perdu quatre ans de leur vie … quatre ans où elle a dû vivre un enfer. Même si Narcissa leur en a parlé, James ne pourrai jamais imaginer toutes les tortures qu'ils lui ont fait subir.**

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'avais pas le droit de déferler ta colère contre Sirius et Remus … qui sont quasiment tes frères, ni même sur les autres ! Cela n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ceux contre qui tu dois être en colère sont les mangemorts pour le combat final et après tu pourras déferler ta colère contre qui tu veux!

 **Le silence s'installa à nouveau et cette-fois-ci, Lily semblait mal à l'aise. La jeune femme coinça une de ses longues mèches roux derrière son oreille et esquiva les petits regards que James lui lançait.**

\- Je … je crois que je vais y aller ! **Dit-elle**

\- Tu es juste venue pour me dire ça ?

\- Si tu attends des excuses sache que ce ne sera pas pour maintenant ! Je m'excuserai quand Voldemort sera enfin détruit !

 **En vérité, James ne s'attendait pas à des excuses ou peut-être que si … il ne savait plus. Il pensait qu'elle était ici pour autre chose mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Il la suivit du regard quand elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Son cœur se tordait de douleur ne pouvant supporter de la voir partir à nouveau.**

\- Tu ne préfère pas rester ? **Demanda-t-il en la rattrapant à l'extérieur**

\- Tu as dis que tu voulais être seul. **Lui rappela-t-elle**

\- Je sais mais … personne ne peut savoir où ces malades peuvent être. Tu peux faire une mauvaises rencontre à tout moment et … je t'avoue que je me sentirai mal si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose alors que tu n'as rien pour te défendre !

\- Je vais transplaner !

\- Le point central pour le transplanage est à trente minutes à pieds. Mieux vaut que tu reste là cette nuit … enfin pour le peu d'heure qu'il reste de la nuit.

 **Lily se mit à faire le pour et le contre de cette proposition mais décida néanmoins d'accepter. Elle fait donc le chemin inverse et rentra à l'intérieur. James l'invita à se rendre à l'étage. Devant la première porte du couloir qui n'était autre que la chambre d'ami, Lily et James s'étaient stoppés côte à côte dans dire un mot. Puis la jeune femme murmura un bonne nuit et entra tout en fermant la porte. James quant à lui, resta là à fixer la porte en silence. Depuis son retour plusieurs barrières le séparaient de Lily et voilà que maintenant c'était une porte en bois. Il commence à croire que même son propre cottage se retourne contre lui. Comme si la maison voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose.**

 **Mais James était un jeune homme plein de principes et l'un d'eux était de ne pas assouvir à ses pulsions alors qu'il était encore sur les nerfs. Donc il reprit le chemin de sa chambre, qui aurai dû être la leur, et de déshabilla afin de ne vêtir qu'un simple jogging. Il s'allonge sur son lit avant de se relever pour se diriger vers son afin d'en sortir un vieux t-shirt de Quidditch et se retourner à la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il frappa quelques coups et ouvrit légèrement la porte.**

\- Je peux entrer ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui …

 **Il entra et la retrouva assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait rapprocher de la fenêtre.**

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je … je n'arrive plus à rester allongée … sinon j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau enfermée dans cette cellule. **Dit-elle en baissant la tête.**

 **James n'osait pas répondre, après tout que peut-on répondre à cela ? Les blessures mentales sont beaucoup plus compliquées à soigner qu'une blessures physique. Il se pourrai même qu'elles ne guérissent jamais.**

 **A ce moment là, James ne ressentait pas de la tristesse, ni de la compassion ou encore de pitié. Il avait simplement mal de savoir que Lily … sa Lily-Jolie avait subit mille tortures inimaginable et invivable pour une personne. C'est donc tout naturellement que le jeune homme posa le t-shirt sur le lit avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un contact physique avec elle depuis son retour et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ce nouveau contact lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait l'impression de prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais dans ses poumons.**

 **Lily quant à elle, se laissait aller à cette étreinte sans pour autant la lui rendre. Elle restait là dans ses bras, se rappelant de l'odeur d'eucalyptus et de pins que James dégageait, se rappelant de la douceur dont il faisait preuve envers elle, se rappelant des fous rires dont il était le responsable et enfin elle se rappelait des mots doux qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille … comme il le faisait en cet instant.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les portes de l'infirmerie laissèrent passer Remus et Rogue tenant dans leurs bras un corps figé. Ils étaient suivit de Mrs Pomfresh, du professeur Flitwick et du professeur Dumbledore. Ils posèrent l'élève de cinquième année du Serdaigle sur le lit, que leur présentait l'infirmière et la laissèrent faire son travail. Elle ausculta le jeune garçon avant de se relever.**

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Poppy ? **Demanda Albus**

\- Vous connaissez ce genre de chose professeur, cet élève à été pétrifier ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Deux élèves pétrifiés en moins de vingt-quatre heures, cela devint urgent professeur, **commença Flitwick,** et puis cette inscription au mur que voulait-elle dire par « Il s'occupera des sangs impur avant de reprendre son repos dans la chambre ! »

\- J'ai bien peur que cette « chambre » ne soit que la fameuse Chambre des Secrets ! **Répondit le directeur**

\- Mais c'est impossible, le château ne a été fouiller longuement et aucun trace de cette soit disant chambre a été découvert. **Dit Remus en rappelant les paroles de Caroline plus tôt dans la journée**

\- Cela peut-il être le moment de vérifier à nouveau le château ! **Dit Severus.** Après tout nous savons que le Mage Noir n'est autre qu'un descendant de Serpentard et comment son aïeul, il doit savoir comment l'ouvrir !

\- Jamais Voldemort aurai pu venir jusqu'ici, il est encore moins bête que ses partisans ! **Dit Remus**

\- Mais peut-être a-t-il demandé à l'un de ses sbires ! **Renchérit Rogue**

\- Que ce soit Voldemort ou un mangemort c'est impossible ! **Contra le lycanthrope**

\- Je suis d'accord … **commença Albus,** avec Severus. Le château ne cesse de changer au fil des années et nous révèle encore des pièces cachées. Je demande donc que l'on commence les recherches de cette chambre dés demain matin ! En attendant je vous demande à tous de faire preuve d'une grande prudence !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Leurs regards se croisèrent, des yeux bleu observaient les yeux émeraude et dans chaque regard ils pouvaient lire le même désir. Le même sentiment. Les deux visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, des cheveux roux vinrent cacher l'échange de leurs lèvres au clair de lune. Cet échange était différent des précédents, il était doux, lent et faisait renaître de vieilles émotions qui étaient cachées tout au fond d'eux. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Chacun d'eux était hypnotisés par l'autre, ne voyant plus rien autour d'eux. Le jeune homme se leva en la faisait lever à son tour et il reprit les douces lèvres qui lui étaient offerte. Contre toute attente, elles lui répondirent avec acharnement.**

 **Une main vint caresser les cheveux noir alors qu'une main passa sous le pull en laine pour caresser une peau. Une bouche se déplaça sur la joue puis la nuque avant de terminer sa trajectoire vers le lobe dont les dents le mordillait tendrement avant de le sucer afin de faire passer la douleur. Une autre main encercla la fine taille afin de rapprocher ce corps si frêle contre le corps si robuste et musclé.**

 **Le pull en laine trouva sa place au sol tandis que les deux bouches se reconnectèrent dans un baiser fiévreux.**

\- James …

 **La voix de la jeune femme était rauque et elle avait prononcé le prénom comme dans un soupir de bien être. La main de James ne cesse de remonter et descendre le long du dos de la jeune femme qui elle même fit un geste circulaire dans la tignasse brune indomptable. Le jeune homme retourna Lily afin qu'elle soit dos à lui, il passa ses mains sur le buste, les seins, les hanches et enfin le ventre. Par mégarde, James toucha avec ses doigts quelque chose de différent de tous ce qu'il avait put toucher sur cette peau si douce et si blanche. Il repassa ses doigts mais cette fois-ci ce fut des frissons et une crispation qui lui répondirent. Lily se détacha de ses bras et resta dos à lui ne voulant pas voir son visage plein de question et surtout elle ne voulait pas y répondre.**

\- Lily ?

 **Intrigué, James s'apprêta à allumer la lumière mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Elle lui retenu le bras et il se tourna vers elle. La lueur de la lune lui permettait de voir son air d'inquiétude.**

\- N'allume pas la lumière, je ne veux … je ne veux pas que tu vois … le monstre que je suis !

\- Tu ne seras jamais un monstre pour moi Lily !

\- Tu changeras vite d'avis … mon corps … n'est plus le même !

\- Je me fou de comment ton corps est fait, c'est ce que tu es qui …

 **Qui quoi d'ailleurs ? L'attire ? Lui donne envie ? Il pensait qu'il n'avait plus les mêmes sentiments depuis plusieurs années. Certes il l'aimerai toujours mais il pensait qu'il ne la reverrai plus … jamais au grand jamais il aurait penser qu'il la retrouverai quand il avait enfin comprit qu'elle n'était sûrement plus de ce monde.**

 **Avec une infime douceur, il retira son bras de ses mains, et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et quand il pressa le bouton, la lumière se dispersa dans toute la chambre et c'est alors qu'il put enfin les voir. Des marques … des marques qui sont rouge ou bien rose. Une d'entre elles se trouvait sur le coté droit du ventre de la jeune femme, elle devait mesurer une dizaine de centimètre plus ou moins. Une autre se trouvait sur le bras à l'intérieur du coude. Il revoyait également les cicatrices sur ses poignets qu'il avait déjà vu quand il était allé à Ste Mangouste pour la revoir la première fois. Une autre se trouvait en dessous de son sein droit et qui avait une forme de vague. Mais celle qu'il avait remarqué et qui le surprend le plus n'est autre que celle qui se trouve à l'endroit même où se trouve son cœur. Elle était en forme d'éclair où deux points étaient placés au dessus. Comment avait-il pu réussir à la toucher sans s'en rendre compte ? Sûrement dû à l'adrénaline.**

 **James se rapprocha d'elle, tandis que Lily commença à marcher à reculons. Quand elle se trouva dos au mur, elle dévia son visage vers la droite afin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il la força à le regarder en lui prenant le menton et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant d'embrasser son cou, ses poignets, son coude, sous son sein droit et enfin il embrassa celle en forme d'éclair. Cette fois-ci il constat le frisson qui la parcourait quand il passa à cette dernière marque.**

\- Lily peut importe le nombre de marques qui se cache encore sur ton corps, c'est ce que tu es qui me rends complètement fou de toi ! Fais moi confiance !

\- C'est à moi que je ne fais pas confiance ! Ma captivité m'a changée et je ne cesse de …

\- Alors j'aurai confiance pour nous deux !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée de mettre à exécution ce plan ce soir Narcissa ? **Demanda Sirius en la suivant**

 **Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans des galeries souterraines uniquement éclairés par leur baguettes. Après ce qu'il venait de ce passer, Narcissa eut qu'une seule idée, d'aller chercher ce foutu journal dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Malefoy. Elle avait donc pris Sirius au dépourvus et avait demander à Remus de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Le petit Drago fut laissé au bon soin de Caroline qui était resté au manoir Prewett pour l'occasion. De plus elle avait demandé à Dobby d'aller surveiller les environs du manoir.**

\- Oui, plus vite nous aurons récupéré le journal, plus vite nous pourrons étudier ce qu'il contient ! **Répondit-elle.** Allons cher cousin, je pensais que tu aimais ce genre d'aventure !

\- J'en raffole … mais que si j'ai la certitude que tout se passe comme prévu !

\- Sirius, as-tu une idée de ce que pourrais contenir ce journal ? **Demanda-t-elle en se tournant face à lui.** Il y a peut-être un passage qui parle de comment détruire les Horcruxes ! Si tu n'es plus certain de vouloir m'accompagner tu es libre de partir … mais je sais que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule ! Et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es un Maraudeur, si il y des passages secrets toi seul de nous deux serait capable de les identifier.

 **Sirius regarda sa cousine de quatre ans son aîné, et lui fit qu'il la suivait. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerai et le jeune homme était du genre à respecter sa parole. Ils reprirent leurs chemins jusqu'à la fin de la galerie. Narcissa s'arrêta et s'adossa contre la paroi en pierre.**

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- On attends que Dobby revienne pour nous donner le feu vert !

 **Sirius s'assit donc tailleur à même le sol et attendit. Seulement la patience n'était pas son atout majeur, il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens. Il savait que cela était son principal défaut et que ça risquait de se tourner contre lui lors d'une mission tout aussi importante que celle-ci mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. En le voyant faire, Narcissa tenta de chercher un moyen pouvant lui tenir l'esprit.**

\- Sais-tu que ton départ à beaucoup affecté oncle Orion ?

\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il l'air de rien**

\- Ton départ …

\- Eh bien ?

\- Il a fait scandale, tout comme celui d'Andromeda. Mais tu connais les membres de notre famille, ils ont tout fait pour passer au dessus de tout cela. Mais ce que personne … pas même tante Walburga, ne savait c'est que ton départ à beaucoup affecter ton père ! Il allait souvent voir oncle Alphard, car il savait que plus jeune tu était très proche de lui.

\- Moi ? Proche d'un membre de la « noble famille des Black » ? **Ironisa-t-il**

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais quand tu as appris à marcher tu allais toujours vers oncle Alphard qui t'accueillait avec plaisir et quand tu as commencé à parler tu pouvais tenir des conversations incompréhensible avec lui. Cela rendait folle de rage tante Walburga puis du jour au lendemain oncle Alphard a cesser de venir au réunion de famille et à chaque fois tu pleurais son absence. Mais il continuait tout de même à nous envoyer des présents pour noël et anniversaire à chacun d'entre nous. Le lendemain de ton départ, oncle Orion a tellement été affecté qu'il est allé voir oncle Alphard. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce jour là j'étais présente et j'ai donc tout entendu et vu.

\- Entendu quoi ? **Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Tout d'abords quand il est entré il est allé rejoindre directement notre oncle et sans raison apparente, oncle Orion à commencer à envoyer valser plusieurs meubles contre les murs. Il avait même réussi à détruire la cheminée. Ton père était rouge et essoufflé. Oncle Alphard n'a rien fait mais l'a tout de même encourager à continuer son œuvre. Puis au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, oncle Orion s'est effondré par terre en serrant les points. Les larmes avaient commencer à couler sur ses joues et il avait commencé à frapper le sol en pierre de ses poings. Il a fallut l'autre demie heure pour que ton père commence reprendre contenance. C'est alors qu'il a commencé à discuter avec oncle Alphard

\- Que disait-il ? **Demanda à nouveau Sirius surprit**

\- Il a dit et je cite « Sirius n'était peut-être pas l'image parfaite de ce que la famille Black se faisait d'un héritier mais sa façon de croire en des valeurs est ce qui était digne de la famille Black ». Je me souviens que ton père était venu lui même nous annoncer ta future venue au monde. En ce temps là, tes parents avaient de mal à concevoir un enfant. Le soir de ta naissance, il est venu te présenter aux membres de notre famille qui bien entendu avaient simplement hoché la tête avec un rictus. Mais je me souviens que oncle Orion te regardait avec une grande fierté, si il avait eut l'audace, il aurait sourit bêtement. Il était présent dans chaque étape de ton enfance, il était présent lors de tes premiers pas, lors de tes premiers mots et lors de ta première apparition de magie spontanée. D'ailleurs quand tes dons magique ont commencés à apparaître, tante Walburga à tout de suite voulut t'initier à la magie noire mais ton père s'y est fermement opposé.

\- Ah bon ? **Dit-il surprit**

\- Oui, il a même dit à oncle Alphard qu'il jalousait ta complicité avec lui mais il ne disait rien car il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas ton affection étant donné qu'il restait froid et distant … comme lui avait enseigné son propres père. Mais quand tu es partis, il avait l'impression, et je cite à nouveau, « qu'une partie de lui même avait fuit avec Sirius ». C'est alors qu'oncle Alphard et oncle Orion ont commencés à parler de l'enfance de ton père. Et d'après de ce que j'ai entendu, tu ressemble plus à ton père que tu ne veuille l'admettre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout comme toi, il avait un esprit farouche et rebelle pendant sa jeunesse. Il était même le premier à mettre de l'ambiance à Poudlard durant sa scolarité mais il était très vite reprit par Arcturus. Quand il dût épouser Walburga, il avait comprit que sa vie de jeune insouciant était terminé et il voulait donc que son propres père soit également fier de lui. Après ta fuite, il s'est contenté de guider Regulus dans les affaires de la famille Black puisqu'il était le nouvel héritier, cela permettait à ton frère d'être loin de la mauvaise influence de ta mère. Et quand Regulus leur a appris qu'il fréquentait Mary McDonald, certes ils voulaient qu'elle adhère à leurs idées mais je ne pense pas que ton père était sérieux dans ce qu'il disait. Il avait déjà perdu un fils et il ne voulait pas en perdre un second. Mais bon cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et Regulus est partit. Et en secret, il a commencer à reversé de l'argent dans vos comptes bancaires !

\- C'était lui ? **Dit-il**

 **En effet une année après avoir quitter Square Grimmaud, Sirius avait commencé à voir son coffre de Gringott's se remplir d'une sommes étonnante de gallions mais il pensait que c'était son oncle Alphard puisqu'il savait que c'était le seul à avoir encourager Sirius lors de sa fuite. Jamais il aurait penser que son père tenait à lui ainsi et que son départ l'avait autant fait souffrir. Inconsciemment, Sirius sentit naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis … tu es encore sous la colère par rapport à ce que t'as fait Willow. **Dit-elle**

\- Peut-être mais je suis tout de même sérieux quand je dis que les cicatrices sur ton corps m'importe peu et que j'aurai confiance pour nous deux !

\- James …

\- Lily !

 **Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit par les épaules puis il fit descendre les bretelles de son soutient gorge avant de passer les mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme afin de défaire l'attache. Quand l'attache fut défaite, Lily retint son sous vêtement afin de cacher sa poitrine mais James l'embrassa tout en retirant les mains de Lily. Le soutient gorge tomba à terre et James ramena les mains de Lily derrière sa nuque et automatiquement elles vinrent se loger dans la chevelure de jais du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas retenir le frisson qui le traversa quand les seins de Lily se frottèrent contre son pull. James commençait à sentir le désir l'envahir au creux de son ventre et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors il enleva son pull à son tour et pressa son torse contre la poitrine de Lily. Il pouvait sentir les seins de Lily se durcirent. Il passa ses mains derrière les fesses de Lily et la souleva, il pressa son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne tombe pas et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

 **Appuyé contre le mur et retenu par le corps de James, Lily pouvait sentir le désir du jeune homme. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules quand il commença à caresser ses seins et à taquiner ses tétons de ses doigts. Sa respiration commença à devenir saccadée quand les lèvres du jeune homme quittèrent les siennes pour descendre le long de son cou, descendre sur son buste qu'il parsema de plusieurs baiser en embrassant une nouvelle fois la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et enfin sa bouche embrassa chacun des mamelons durcit par le plaisir. Elle haleta par cette ancienne sensation qu'elle avait totalement oubliée ces dernières années. La jeune femme se cambra tout en ramenant sa tête vers l'arrière. Puis elle prit le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser.**

 **James quant à lui la décolla du mur et amena leur deux corps sur le lit où ils s'échouèrent. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Lily passer sur son torse, son dos avant de passer sur ses fesses recouvert de son jean. Il se retenait pour ne pas la déshabiller rapidement afin de ne pas la brusquer. Il avait l'impression de revivre leur première fois quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Avec délicatesse, James ramena ses mains sur le ventre de Lily et commença à jouer avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua et commença à faire glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de la rousse. Il sentait également d'autre marques mais apparemment celles-ci ne semblaient pas perturber Lily. Le vêtement trouva sa place sur le sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme afin de descendre encore plus bas mais elle l'en empêcha.**

 **Lily usa de toutes les forces qu'elle avait pour faire échanger leur place. Elle se retrouva donc au dessus de lui, ramena ses cheveux roux sur le coté droit et embrassa le cou du jeune homme tout en retirant elle même le nœud du jogging que portait James. Elle parcourra de ses mains le torse musclé qui lui était offert avant de descendre plus bas où elle sentit sur son poignet la bosse signe de la virilité de son amant. Sans réfléchir, elle passa sa main droite à l'intérieur du caleçon de James et saisit le membre qui se dressait automatiquement. A cette poigne, James cesse de respirer, il prit la main gauche de Lily et leurs doigts se croisèrent en même temps que leurs regards se croisèrent.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Mais … nah … non … nope c'est impossible que mon propre père ait eut de l'affection pour Regulus ou moi ! La preuve avec les coups que nous recevions ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Réfléchis deux minutes Sirius, a-t-il déjà lever la main sur vous ?

\- … **réfléchissant,** non …

\- Était-il présent à chaque fois que tante Walburga vous battait ?

\- … non !

\- Certes oncle Orion n'était pas le père idéal … comme tous les pères d'ailleurs puisque la perfection n'existe pas mais … il avait une grande affection pour vous deux !

 **Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux cousins. C'est durant ce silence que Dobby réapparu devant sa maîtresse.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda Narcissa**

\- Dobby vous annonce que le manoir est vide, le maître à quitter les lieux !

\- Il n'y a donc aucun danger ?

\- Pas pour le moment mais Dobby viendra prévenir sa maîtresse si un danger arrive

\- Merci, en route, **dit-elle en regardant son cousin**

 **Sirius se leva et suivit sa cousine. Ils entrèrent en silence par la cuisine. Il gardèrent leur baguette en main et s'avancèrent prudemment dans la pièce avant de monter les escaliers. Quand Narcissa ouvrit la porte, elle regarda à gauche et à droite mais le long couloir était vide. Ils traversèrent donc le couloir pour reprendre une nouvelle série d'escalier qui les menèrent à tous les étages.**

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas un petit manoir que vous avez là ! **Dit Sirius en voyant les immenses étages qu'ils traversaient.** Combien d'étages il y a en tous ?

\- Cinq !

\- Rien que ça ! C'est plus grand que Square Grimmaud !

\- Il y a un étage qui contiennent nos appartements à Lucius et moi, un autre étage qui contient les appartements de Drago, un étage …

\- Attends ton fils a, à lui tout seul, tout un étage ? **S'ahurit Sirius en la coupant.** Sans déconner, je devait partager un palier avec Regulus !

\- Que veux-tu la famille Malefoy a toujours vu en grandeur nature alors qu'ils n'acceptent qu'un seul héritier par mariage

\- Tu veux dire que Malefoy et toi vous n'auriez eut qu'un seul enfant durant votre mariage ?

\- Oui, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir tenter Lucius pour briser cette tradition

 **Sirius haussa des épaules et ils arrivèrent à l'avant dernier étage. Ils traversèrent le long couloir en tourna deux fois à gauche. Narcissa ouvrit doucement une porte mais celle-ci grinça ce fit que Narcissa grimaça.**

\- J'avais déjà ordonné à Dobby de mettre de la graisse sur cette porte ! **Râla-t-elle**

\- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Commençons à chercher !

 **Ils cherchèrent entre tous les livres et grimoires de la bibliothèque mais aucune traces du journal. Il regardèrent donc le croquis de Lily, qu'ils avaient emportés.**

\- Bon il est noir avec les recoins en or et au bas de la couverture il y a les initiale T.E.J

\- Et Lily nous a dit qu'il était entre deux grimoires … pourquoi avoir construit une si grande bibliothèque alors que personne n'y viens ! Je ne comprendrai jamais ma belle-famille !

 **Ils reprirent leur recherche à travers les différents étages de la bibliothèque … qui semblait être tout aussi grande que celle de Poudlard voir plus …**

 **Au rez de chaussé, Dobby surveillait les environs mais c'est quand il entendit un bruit sourd qu'il sursauta et s'approcha de l'endroit à l'origine du bruit. Il s'approcha de l'entrée principale et vit avec effrois que deux mangemorts venaient d'entrer dans le manoir. C'est alors qu'un second bruit de fit entendre vers les étages, alertés, les deux mangemorts se précipitèrent vers les escaliers tandis que Dobby eut juste le temps de claquer des doigts.**

\- Maîtresse, ils sont là, vous devez partir !

\- Quoi ? **Dit-elle**

\- Vas-y retourne auprès de ton fils, je m'occupe d'eux !

\- Mais …

\- Narcissa prend le réseau de cheminée ! **Ordonna-t-il quand la porte de la bibliothèque explosa**

 **Sans que les deux Mangemorts eurent le temps de voir son visage, Narcissa disparut dans les flammes vertes tandis que Sirius se battait contre les deux sorciers. Il ordonna à Dobby de chercher le journal tout en lui donnant le croquis. L'elfe de maison obéit mais trembla de toutes ses forces. Sirius ne cessait de faire des sortilèges de protections, il n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer un lui même. C'est alors qu'il fut désarmé et se retrouva propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il perdit connaissance quelques secondes et les deux sorciers s'approchèrent de lui.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi Black ? **Demanda l'un d'eux**

\- Pourquoi par en faire le dîner de ce serpent ? **Proposa l'autre**

\- Bonne idée je suis sûr que ça va être très apprécier par le Maître. **Approuva le premier**

\- Je ne pense pas messieurs ! **Dit une voix derrière eux**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les deux pantalons avaient trouvés leur place au sol en compagnie des autres vêtements, James et Lily tous deux enlacés dans le lit, faisait baladés leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre faisant naître des gémissements et des sensations qu'ils avaient oubliés quand leur corps était en présence de l'autre. Le jeune homme étaient sur les genoux embrassant toute la jambe gauche de Lily : la cheville remontant sur le mollet, le genoux, la cuisse. Sur ses lèvres il pouvait sentir de nouvelles marques mais il en avait que faire. Puis ses lèvres embrassèrent les hanches de la jeune femme et il remonta progressivement. De ses mains, il bloqua celles de Lily qu'il maintenu d'une seule alors que l'autre s'aventura plus bas. Quand il passa son index sur le bas du ventre de la jeune femme, il ne put réprimer un sourire ravageur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était le point faible de la jeune femme, il continua de lui faire subir cette petite torture. Il lui retira son dernier vêtement qui jeta au loin avant de reprendre son exploration avec son doigt. Il taquina l'entrée de la féminité de Lily qui souffla d'exaspération, puis quand elle se cambra tout en essayant de se débattre pour libérer ses mains, James entra son doigt en elle. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec le cœur de la féminin de Lily avant d'en entrer un second doigt pour commencer un long geste de vas et vient.**

 **La respiration de Lily n'était plus saccadée mais irrégulière, elle prenait de grosse bouffée d'air avant de cesser de respirer afin de l'empêcher de crier, puis elle expira longuement avant de recommencer. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était de nouveau exposé à de milles tortures mais des tortures différentes. Elle s'étonna d'apprécier ces tortures alors qu'elle les avaient totalement oubliée durant quatre ans. Elle gigotait par les gestes merveilleux que lui faisait subir le jeune homme. Elle exprimait son désir par des gémissements plus ou moins audible. C'est alors qu'au moment où elle allait atteindre la jouissance, James mit fin à son supplice et libéra ses mains. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus prit le visage du jeune homme pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Lily le força à se relever et elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux de James où ses jambes encerclaient la taille de son amant.**

 **James la rapprocha encore plus de lui prenant la taille avec son bras gauche tandis que son bras droit vint se retrouver dans les cheveux flamboyant de Lily.**

\- Veux-tu passer à l'étape supérieur Lily-Jolie ? **Lui demanda-t-il en lâchant ses lèvres un court moment et en souriant**

\- Ne me fais pas languir James ! **Répondit-elle en prenant ses lèvres**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Je vous ordonne de vous éloigner de lui immédiatement ! **Ordonna la nouvelle venue**

\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi est capable de nous faire ? **Demanda le premier mangemort**

\- Je vous déconseille de me provoquer !

 **Les deux mangemorts regardaient la sorcière et pointèrent leur baguette vers elle, les premiers sortilèges apparurent. Durant ce laps de temps, Dobby continuait de chercher le journal parmi les grimoires mais rien de semblait ressembler à ce qu'il y avait sur le parchemin. Au même moment Sirius reprit connaissance et eut quelques minutes de brouillard dans sa tête. Puis sa vue commença à redevenir claire et net, et remarqua que les deux mangemorts étaient entrain de se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre. Il secoua la tête et vit avec étonnement que c'était Caroline. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Dobby toujours perché dans les étagères pour trouver le journal.**

\- Eh Black, un petit coup de main ne serai pas refus ! **Lui cria Caroline**

 **Il regarda une nouvelle fois Dobby avant de se lancer sur le second mangemort pour lui sauter au cou. A défaut de ne pas avoir sa baguette, l'animagus usa de ses poings. Il s'abaissa quand le mangemort voulut lui envoyer les sortilèges. Sirius le lâcha emporta le sorcier avec lui.**

\- Bernard, essaye de trouver ma baguette s'il te plaît ! **Dit-il en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.**

\- Essaye de te débrouiller, je suis un peu débordée pour le moment ! **Répondit-elle en envoyant un sortilège à son adversaire.**

 **Sirius continua d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire et trouva sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin. Seulement le sorcier lui faisait barrage. Il utilisa donc sa ruse, il envoya tous les livres qui tombait dans sa main afin de frapper. Il se transforma en Patmol une fois qu'il eut réussit à frapper la tête du mangemort avec un très gros grimoire. Il courrait jusqu'à sa baguette et reprit forme humaine tout en ayant sa baguette dans la main. Quand le mangemort retrouva ses esprits il reprit son combat avec Sirius. Le jeune homme répondit avec des sortilèges de sa propres création mais cela semblait ne pas toucher le sorcier qui était face à lui.**

 **L'elfe de maison, continua de chercher le journal tout en haut d'une étagère. Il prit au hasard un petit livre et le compara avec le dessin du parchemin mais le jeta derrière lui avant qu'il se s'échoue au sol. Par mégarde Sirius glissa sur l'un d'entre eux mais se rattrapa vite sur une table qui se trouvait sur sa droite.**

\- Par les c**illes de Merlin, **cria-t-il à Dobby,** fais attention quand tu jette des livres, j'ai faillis tomber !

\- Dobby vous demande de l'excuser monsieur, Dobby …

\- Peu importe continue de chercher ! **Ordonna Sirius en criant**

 **Sirius attrapa un autre livre au sol et visa la tête du mangemort. Il le lança et l'ouvrage toucha le mangemort qui tomba à terre. Sirius en profita pour lui lancer le sortilège du _Petrificus Totalus_ avant de prendre la baguette du mangemort et de la briser en deux. Ainsi le premier mangemort fut désarmé et complètement à leur merci. **

**Seulement Sirius ne put se réjouir de cette petite victoire, qu'il entendit Caroline hurler. Il regarda la scène et vit qu'elle s'était faite désarmée et était maintenant la merci du second mangemort. C'est au moment où elle reçut une gifle, qui la fit tomber à terre, et c'est quand un coup de pied que Caroline recut dans le ventre que Sirius agit. Appréciant sa nouvelle façon de se servir d'un livre, autre pour étudier ou lire, il lançant un grimoire dans le dos du mangemort qui se retourna. Sirius sourit et son nouvel adversaire se détourna de Caroline pour s'approcher de lui.**

\- CA Y EST DOBBY A TROUVE CE VOUS CHERCHEZ ! **Cria l'elfe de maison tout joyeux**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sans qu'elle puisse en dire d'avantage, James la plaqua à nouveau en dessous de lui et l'embrassa. Il sentit les jambes de Lily remonter sur sa taille et faire descendre son caleçon avec l'aide de ses pieds.**

\- Tiens, tu ne me l'as jamais faite celle là. **Taquina-t-il**

\- La ferme et continue sur ta lancée Potter !

\- Mais avec plaisir Evans !

 **Il colla ses lèvres sur celles de sa Lily-Jolie, avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme. Avec précaution et douceur il entra en elle, sous ses lèvres il sentit le pouls de la jeune femme aller de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonça en elle. Puis il resta quelques secondes afin de lui laisser le temps de se réhabituer à cette nouvelle douleur/sensation. Ce n'est que quand elle expira et qu'elle se mouva sous lui qu'il commença à bouger en elle. D'abord lentement, il fit des vas et vient accentuant le désir qu'il y avait entre eux. Il la sentit quand elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il laissa échapper un râle et continua son action en allant progressivement de plus en plus vite. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir à chacun de ses coups de rein tout en essayant de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.**

 **Lily enfonçait de plus en plus ses ongles dans la peau de James avant de le griffer quand le coup de rein se fit plus violent. Elle fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de James et elles trouvèrent leur place sur les fesses musclés du jeune homme. Sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire, son cerveau n'ayant plus aucune emprise sur son corps, elle pressa de ses mains sur les fesses. Elle commença à prendre le même rythme que son amant ce qui doubla leur désir commun. Elle avait trouvé une respiration régulière qui était parfois coupé par des gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus fort. Il allait de plus en plus vite, leurs respirations étaient entre coupées par des râles, des gémissements et des traces de griffures apparurent au fur et à mesure des coups de rein violent. Puis, alors que la féminité de Lily se contracta, c'est dans un ultime coup de rein qu'elle explosa en hurlant suivit de James quelques minutes plus tard.**

 **À bout de force, il s'effondra sur elle essoufflé. Instinctivement, Lily passa sa main dans la chevelure noire alors que James, dans un effort caché, se redresse légèrement et la regarda avant de l'embrasser. Puis il posa sa tête sur le buste de la jeune femme essayant de reprendre des forces, tout en savourant les caresses de Lily dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Ils étaient en sueur mais ils en avaient rien à faire.**

\- Une seule … chose … à dire … **commença-t-il essoufflé**

\- Quoi ? **Souffla-t-elle**

\- WOW !

 **Pour la première fois en quatre ans, Lily rigola en silence. James se dégagea d'elle pour se mettre sur le côté. Il s'allongea sur le dos en ramenant Lily vers lui. Ils se trouvèrent face à face, le jeune homme eut le plaisir de revoir pour un court moment l'éclat d'espièglerie que Lily avait autrefois avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau par des larmes. Il les essuya de sa main libre et la laissa faire quand elle se nicha dans le cou du jeune homme.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sirius et le mangemort levèrent la tête vers l'elfe de maison qui venait de crier, Sirius ferma les yeux exaspéré tandis que le mangemort arqua un sourcil pencha sa tête sur le coté droit. Dobby quant à lui regarda les deux sorciers avec un sourire aux lèvres mais c'est en voyant le regard sévère de Sirius qu'il se décomposa.**

\- Dobby a fait une bêtise monsieur ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguë**

 **Seulement aucune réponse ne vint puisque le mangemort profita que Sirius ait le regard tourner vers l'elfe pour commencer à l'attaquer mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité du jeune homme qui esquiva tous les sortilèges. Sirius en envoya également mais dû se mettre à l'abri derrière une table renversé pour ne pas subir le sortilège _Doloris._ L'animagus souffla sur une de ses mèches, qui était devant ses yeux, avant de la dégager complètement en y passant la main. **

\- T'es fais comme un rat Black ! **Dit le mangemort**

 **Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque il entendit un bruit sourd. Surprit il se tourna et regarda ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'image qu'il avait devant lui le clouait sur place, le mangemort semblait être inanimé sur le sol, sa baguette était à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

\- Il n'y a jamais eut de rat dans ce manoir puisque Dobby y a veillé ! **Dit la voix de l'elfe qui était descendu de son perchoir**

 **Sirius regarda Dobby en haussant les sourcils de surprise avant qu'un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Embarrassé, l'elfe de maison rougit et ses deux longues oreilles s'abaissèrent. Puis il avança vers Sirius afin de lui donner le journal. Le sorcier le prit regarda si il s'agissait du bon livre. Il y avait bien la couverture noire, les recoins en or et les initiales T.E.J au bas de la première de couverture. Puis le jeune homme regarda les pages mais souffla de désespoir en les voyant vierge.**

\- Bon ben, va falloir découvrir ce que contient ce journal ! **Dit-il**

 **Puis il se rappela de la présence de Caroline dans la bibliothèque. Quand il la repéra, il courra vers elle au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux. Il l'aida à se relever puisqu'elle se tenait se ventre.**

\- Ouille ! **Gémit-elle de douleur.** Ils savent cogner ces enfoirés !

\- T'en fais pas Dobby et moi on s'est chargés d'eux ! **Rassura le jeune homme**

\- Alors partons, je vais pas refuser un bon matelas !

 **Sirius récupéra la baguette de Caroline et celle du second mangemort avant d'avoir l'idée de lancer le sortilèges d'amnésie à leurs deux assaillants. Puis il rejoignit Dobby qui avait déjà la main de Caroline dans le sienne. Une fois que Sirius prit l'autre main, l'elfe de maison transplana jusqu'au manoir Prewett.**

* * *

 _ **Je dois vous avouer que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, première parce que j'étais morte de rire quand je faisais intervenir Dobby, deuxièmement parce que je trouve que Sirius et Narcissa, même si ils n'ont pas de lien fort, ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre et troisièmement c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre de ce genre avec des passages assez olé olé !**_

 _ **J'espère néanmoins pour les plus jeunes que cela ne vous a pas choqué si jamais vous n'avez pas respecter le petit sigle de - 18. Sinon si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous ferai un bon résumé au prochaine chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve donc le 22 décembre mes niffleurs, pendant ce temps là soyez sage, faites votre liste au Père Noël et mangez beaucoup mas beaucoup de chocolat [sourire gourmand]**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	17. Retrouvaille

_**Aloha mes loulous, pour commencer ... BONNE VACANCES DE FIN D'ANNEE ! La période de Noël étant déjà bien avancé, j'espère que vous passer de bonne journée à compter les jours qui restent avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux ... dans quatre jours. En tout cas, chose promit, chose due je vous offre le dix-septième chapitre en avance de vingt-quatre heure [gros sourire].**_

 _ **La fiction est repasser au rating T, et je vous rassure tout de suite il n'y aura plus de passage assez olé olé ! En tout cas il ne manque plus uen dizaine de chapitre qui vous attente avant la fin de la fiction.**_

 _ **Bon je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre tout en dégustant des chocolats !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 ** Résumé du précédent chapitre : **Suite à la connaissance de la véritable paternité de l'enfant de Willow, James se renferme sur lui-même seul chez lui en dégustant plusieurs verres de Whisky Pur Feu. Mais Lily ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et vient au cottage pour discuter avec James. Après une longue conversation qui pourrai mener dans une impasse Lily et James baissèrent les nerfs et la jeune femme décida de partir. Seulement James l'en empêche et l'invite même à coucher au cottage afin qu'elle ne fasse pas une malheureuse rencontre. Mais quand il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, James se sentit toute chose. Ils viennent alors à reprendre une discussion calme et posé et cela amena James et Lily à coucher ensemble. Du côté de Sirius et Narcissa, les deux cousin décidèrent, avec l'aide de Dobby, d'aller chercher le journal de Jedusor dans la manoir Malefoy. Seulement deux mangemorts arrivent et Sirius força Narcissa de partir afin de ne pas mettre en danger la couverture de sa cousine. Il se retrouve donc seul contre les deux mangemorts mais Caroline vint à son secours. A eux deux ils combattent tandis que Dobby cherche le journal. L'elfe trouve le nouvel Horcruxe et aida même Sirius à nuire au deux mangemorts. Le sorcier effaça la mémoire des deux assaillants et avec Caroline ils quittèrent le manoir Malefoy.

* * *

 **.**

 **17 – Retrouvaille**

 **.**

\- Alors est-ce que tout est présent ? **Demanda Lucius aux elfes de maison**

\- Oui, monsieur Sarry et Zarry ont tout vérifiés deux fois **Répondit une elfe de maison tandis que l'autre descendait de son perchoir avec une liste à la mai** n

\- Zarry a le regret de vous dire que … malheureusement il manque un ouvrage ! **Dit le second elfe**

\- Comment ça ? **Fulmina Lucius**

 **Les deux elfes de maison se recroquevillèrent sur eux même par peur d'être à nouveau les victimes des colères de leur maître. En tremblant de tout son corps, Zarry lui donna la liste où tous les numéros des ouvrages étaient barrée dont un seul était entouré. Sur cette liste il y avait tous les titres des grimoires mais celui qui manquait était le seul qui n'en avait pas ! Lucius prit peur et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il avait été avertit de l'attaque quelques heures auparavant par les deux mangemorts qu'il devait retrouver. Ainsi il avait apprit que le cousin de sa femme et une autre sorcière … sûrement des membres de l'Ordre, sont entrés par effraction dans le manoir de la famille Malefoy.**

 **Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette afin d'y faire apparaître des flammes vertes. Il eut à attendre quelques minutes avant que le visage reptilien de son maître apparaisse.**

\- J'ose espérer que tu as une bonne raison pour me convoquer de la sorte Lucius ? **Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

\- Oui … oui maître ! **Répondit le mangemort.** Deux sorciers, certainement deux membres de l'Ordre, sont entrés chez moi cette nuit par effraction. Deux sorciers de nos rangs ont reconnu ce traître de Black et une sorcier dont ils ignorent le nom. Mais ils les ont combattu dans ma bibliothèque. Mais en dépit du reste, les deux membres de l'Ordre ont réussit à s'enfuir et ils ont même eut l'audace d'effacer les souvenirs des deux mangemorts.

\- C'est tout ? **Vociféra le Mage Noir**

\- Non, j'ai malheureusement le regret de vous dire que … l'objet que vous m'avez confié à disparut ! **Ajouta Lucius avec regret**

 **Malheureusement, Lucius n'eut aucune réponse et il ne voyait même plus le visage reptilien à travers les flammes. Le sorcier fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha encore plus de l'âtre de de la cheminé mais les flammes vertes s'éteignirent. C'est alors qu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment, il commençait à avoir du mal à inspirer de l'air. Il posa ses mains autour de sa gorge, son teint était rosé et ses yeux était près à bondir de leur orbites. Puis Lucius se sentit se tourner et il fut face à Voldemort plus furieux que jamais.**

\- J'ose espéré que ce que tu viens de m'annoncer n'est purement qu'une plaisanterie !

\- …

\- N'est-ce pas Lucius ?

\- … **faisant non de la tête qui avait viré au rouge**

 **Voldemort lâcha Lucius qui s'effondra à terre et qui inspira bruyamment avant de tousser. Avec peine, il se releva et fit face au Mage Noir qui commença à lui tourner le dos. Avec dégoût, Lucius remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient toujours accompagné du serpent, qui était à ses pieds. Lucius reconnu sans peine les sifflements qui lui indiquèrent que son Maître était en conversation avec le serpent.**

 _\- Se pourrai-t-il qu'ils aient découvert notre secret ? Nagini aide moi …_

 **Le serpent répondit ce qui donna des frissons à Lucius, comme ses « collègues », il n'avait jamais supporté la présence du serpents qui, en règle générale, ne présageait rien de bon.**

 _\- Je souhaite garder l'enfant pour le bouquet finale !_ **Répondit Voldemort**

 **Le sifflement de l'animal se fit plus grave mais Voldemort sembla rester sur sa position. Puis les sifflements cessèrent et le Mage Noir se tourna vers Lucius. Il pointa sa baguette et projeta le propriétaire du manoir à travers la pièce. Lucius se cogna la tête et tomba au sol à moitié inconscient.**

 **Voldemort transplana en emportant Nagini et laissant ainsi Lucius ferma les yeux.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N'ayant dormit très peu, Lily savoura tout de même ce réveil, où pour la première fois en quatre ans, elle était en paix. Lentement elle se retourna dans le lit et fut face à James qui dormait encore à point fermé. Ses yeux vert le regardaient en fixant chaque petits détails comme le froncement de sourcils ou encore la petite fossette qui apparaissait quand James souriait dans son sommeil. Pendant un instant elle se laissa aller dans une parfaite illusion, celle où elle n'a jamais été enlever par les mangemorts, où elle s'est mariée avec James et qu'ils ont élever leur fils. Elle se mit même à penser que dans cette illusion Voldemort était mort depuis longtemps et qu'aucune menace ne vint perturber la vie parfaite qu'elle imaginait. Seulement cette illusion cessa bien vite quand l'image un serpent apparut dans sa tête et bondit sur elle. Lily ne voulant pas s'agiter, se leva du lit, se revêtu de ses sous vêtements avant de prendre le t-shirt qu'il lui avait apporté la veille. Elle remarqua avec amusement qu'il s'agissait du t-shirt de Quidditch avec lequel James s'entraînait durant sa septième année. Elle le passa et fut ravit de voir que le vêtement lui arrivait à mi cuisse.**

 **Elle sortit en silence de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où avec plaisir elle rencontra Nao. L'elfe de maison préparait le petit déjeuner mais s'arrêta en voyant Lily.**

\- Oh veuillez m'excuser miss Evans, Nao ne savait pas que vous étiez …

\- Ce n'est rien. **Répondit la jeune femme**

\- Nao peut-elle vous servir quelques chose?

\- Ne t'en fais pas je m'en charge. Et si … tu allai … tu allai cueillir des fraises dans le potager ! **Ordonna Lily avec douceur**

\- Bien sûr miss. **Dit Nao en s'inclinant**

 **L'elfe de maison s'en alla dans un pop sonore et Lily se retrouva donc seule dans la cuisine. En silence, elle chercha de quoi faire un petit déjeuner, entre temps, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine pour permettre de faire entrer le doux air du matin. Puis elle se laissa divaguer dans son esprit où elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Les chants des oiseaux la berçait légèrement. C'est alors qu'un vieux souvenir revint dans sa mémoire, elle était âgée de 15 ans et c'était pendant les vacances d'été. Elle s'était levé tôt et avait retrouvé sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner. La fenêtre de la cuisine était aussi ouverte et les oiseaux chantaient. Elle se souvient d'avoir prit sa mère dans ses bras afin de profiter d'un petit moment mère/fille. Mais alors qu'elle se laissa envahir par ce souvenir heureux, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.**

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! **Lui chuchota James en l'embrassant dans le cou**

\- C'est rien …

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- A ma mère !

 **Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Lily se sentit à nouveau envahit par les chants des oiseaux tandis que James resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Dans sa tête, Lily ré-entendait la voix de sa mère, ressentait sa douceur enfin elle revit son sourire. Puis le décor qu'elle avait dans sa tête changea de tout au tout. La cuisine s'assombrissait de plus en plus avant que la pièce changea pour être vide. Alors Lily regarda le souvenir de sa mère et elle s'éloigna. Le doux visage de Elizabeth Evans avait changé pour devenir plus sadique, plus blancs et son sourire n'était plus doux mais mauvais. Elle fit donc un effort et regarda le visage qui était devant elle. Ce n'était plus celui de sa mère mais celui de Voldemort.**

 **Lily ne savait pas si elle était en plein rêve ou bien si c'était la réalité. Elle voyait Voldemort lui sourire avant de s'écarter. Elle voyait donc son beau-père tenant une baguette diriger vers un enfant. La jeune femme voulut crier mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle commença donc à s'agiter mais ne parvint pas à se mettre entre son beau-père et l'enfant qu'elle devina être son fils. Elle avait l'impression qu'une force invisible la retenait afin de lui montrer un spectacle des plus horrible.**

 _\- Lily ?_ **Appela une voix lointaine**

 **C'est alors que sur ses pieds, elle sentit quelque chose de froids et visqueux. Elle baissa le regard et vit le serpent s'avancer vers l'enfant. Elle s'agita encore plus mais ne réussit pas à se libérer.**

 _\- Lily !_

 **Elle cria en silence en voyant le serpent prendre de l'élan pour bondir sur l'enfant.**

\- Lily ! **Hurla la voix de James**

 **Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se trouva face à James qui la tenait par les épaules. L'air inquiet du jeune homme lui indiquait qu'elle avait eut une vision transmit par Voldemort.**

 **Cependant, Lily n'avait jamais été capable de différencier les visions réelle ou bien celles fabriqué de toute pièce que lui envoyait le Mage Noir. Elle espéra donc que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était que une simple plaisanterie sadique de Voldemort.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **Demanda James**

 **Mais elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle fit un non de la tête en plus d'un geste de la main lui disant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. James peu convaincu par cette réponse, ne la força pas à parler mais la prit tout de même dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Elle nicha son nez dans le cou tandis qu'il la berça de gauche à droite afin de faire cesser les tremblements de la rousse.**

 **James avait l'impression que dans cette vision, Lily avait sûrement vu leur fils mais que s'est-il passé ? Il aimerai bien le savoir … mais si Lily ne lui disais rien peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Mais il savait également qu'un jour prochain, il allait la mettre au pied du mur afin qu'elle réponde à ses questions. Pendant que le calme du cottage semblait apaiser Lily, le jeune homme repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés il y a seulement quelques heures. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver la capacité à respirer de l'air. Il savait que l'heure n'était plus au câlin sensuelle mais il avait envie d'une bouffé d'air à la Lily Evans. Alors il descendit ses mains qui se retrouvèrent en dessous du fessier de Lily. James eut la surprise et le plaisir de remarquer, qu'elle portait le t-shirt qu'il lui avait amener. Puis en deux temps trois mouvements, il la souleva et la plaça sur le plan de travail. Sûrement par instinct, elle écarta les jambes et James vint s'y placer tout en entourant la taille de Lily, encore bien trop maigre à son goût, et il posa sa tête sur la buste de la jeune femme. Contre son oreille, il sentait le cœur de Lily battre vite, très vite.**

 **C'est alors que dans un gros fracas que ce petit moment se brisa. James tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami surgir dans la cuisine, vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la veille et surtout essoufflé à force d'avoir couru comme un forcené !**

\- Écoute Cornedrue, je sais que tu es encore en colère contre nous par rapport à Willow mais avec Narcissa nous sommes allé chercher le journal dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy et … enfin bref c'est trop long à expliquer. Je viens d'envoyer un message à l'Ordre donc … **s'arrêta-t-il envoyant James enlacé dans les bras de Lily** …

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour ton meilleur ami va enfin apprendre à se servir d'une sonnette ou de ses poing pour annoncer sa venue ? **Demanda Lily à James**

\- Ce ne serai pas Sirius si il le faisait réellement ! **Répondit-il simplement**

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Demanda Sirius.** Et surtout pourquoi je ressens à nouveau la même tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre vous à Poudlard ?

 **A cette question Lily ferma les yeux et abaissa sa tête tandis que James se passa une main dans les cheveux. En les voyant aussi gêner, Sirius plissa les yeux et les regarda attentivement avant de se rendre compte de la tenue de ses amis. James étaient torse nu et de son jean de la veille alors que Lily avait uniquement un vieux t-shirt de James mais les jambes nues qui étaient de part et autre de son meilleur ami.**

\- Oh c'est pas vrais … par Merlin … mais c'est pas vrais ! **Dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.** VOUS AURIEZ PU METTRE UN MESSAGE QUI DISAIT « NOUS SOMMES OCCUPES POUR LE MOMENT ! ». AU LIEU DE FAIRE EN SORTE QUE JE VOUS TROUVE SUR LE FAIT ACCOMPLIT !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Richard Marssen en avait marre d'être dans cette chambre à s'occuper d'un mioche. Il avait mieux à faire, comme élaborer des plans pour les nouvelles attaques et ce n'était pas des idées qui lui manquaient. Il en avait des milliers mais encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse avoir une entrevue avec son Maître pour les faire partager. Mais apparemment, le Mage Noir pensait qu'il avait autre chose à faire et que Bellatrix, son idiot de mari et son stupide beau-frère allaient trouver de nouveaux points d'attaques.**

 **Le mangemort sortit de sa léthargie par un cri perçant, il tourna son regard vers l'enfant qui pleurait à chaude larmes. A contre cœur, Richard cessa le sortilège et s'approcha de l'enfant qui levait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ne pouvait qu'être, tout de même, hypnotisé par les yeux couleur émeraude qui le regardaient. Richard savait qu'il y avait la marque de fabrique de cette pauvre famille moldue dont venait sa belle-fille. Tout en s'abaissant il sortit un mouchoir de sa robe de sorcier et essuya le visage de l'enfant avant de le faire boire un peu d'eau. Puis il se leva à nouveau et agita sa baguette pour reprendre le sortilège. Son maître avait été très clair, il fallait que cet enfant reçoivent le plus de magie noire possible. Richard savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un avenir pour l'enfant mais qu'était-il ?**

 **Alors qu'il effectuait encore le sortilège, le mangemort fut propulser à l'extrémité de la chambre. Il s'effondra à terre et leva la tête, ce qu'il voyait le dépassait complètement. Le peu de mobilier qui était présent se trouvait dans les airs, les rideaux sombres semblait prendre feu, les fenêtres se brisèrent et l'enfant était à plusieurs mètres du sol. Richard se précipita afin qu'il ne tombe pas mais alors qu'il posa ses mains sur le jeune enfant, il eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir une aura de magie banche autour de cet enfant ? Le mangemort tenta à nouveau de le prendre dans ses bras mais ce fut cette fois-ci une sensation grande brûlure qu'il recevait. Alors il reprit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'enfant, toujours dans les airs.**

 _\- Liberacorpus_

 **Mais le sortilège ne fonctionna pas et l'enfant se trouvait toujours dans les airs. Alors Richard fit apparaître un matelas juste en dessous de l'enfant avant de repointer sa baguette vers lui.**

 _\- Descendo !_

 **Cette fois-ci l'enfant tomba sur la matelas et l'aura de magie blanche disparut. Le mangemort se rapprocha de l'enfant mais quand il voulut le toucher, ce fut comme la première fois. Il avait l'impression que sa main brûlait. Par quel moyen la magie blanche peut-elle faire cela ? Agacé, il donna à nouveau à boire à l'enfant, il remarqua par la même occasion une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le coté droit du front. avant de faire ramener les jouets stupides près de lui.**

 **Il quitta le manoir des Carrow en ordonnant bien aux elfes de maison de s'occuper de l'enfant. Puis il sortit à l'extérieur où il transplana jusqu'au manoir de Little Hangleton. Sans donner le signal de sa venue, Richard se dirigea vers les cachots et ouvrit avec sa baguette la cellule dans laquelle sa belle-fille dormait durant quatre ans. Il fouilla de fond en comble la cellule mais ne trouva rien. Puis il s'attarda sur le lit, fait de paille avec une simple couverture miteuse, de Lily. Il éparpilla les brindilles avant de trouver quelques chose de très intéressant selon lui.**

 **Dans ses mains se trouvait une poupée faite de paille, il avait une idée de qui elle représentait. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage et prit la poupée de paille et sortit du cachots avant de partir également du manoir Jedusor. A l'extérieur, il entendit un sifflement et se trouva face à Nagini qui le regardait d'un air affamé. Comme les autres, Richard détestait ce serpent, cet animal qui pourrai les tuer tous si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ordonnait, mais elle ne fera rien tant qu'elle n'en aura pas eu l'ordre. Il partit donc en toisant le serpent. Il transplana jusqu'à son propres domaine où il se dirigea directement vers son hiboux, qui attendait patiemment à la fenêtre.**

 **Richard donna à manger au rapace afin qu'il accepte sa requête**

\- Retrouve Lily Evans et transmet lui ce message, **dit-il en brisant la poupée de paille et la donna à l'animal.**

 **Aussitôt dit, l'animal s'envola dans les airs et quand il disparut du champ de visions du mangemort, Richard ferma les fenêtres et rideau pour empêcher le soleil de cette journée du 27 mars d'entrée dans le salon du manoir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **James, Lily et Sirius arrivèrent au manoir Prewett et il allèrent directement vers le salon où la majorité de l'Ordre était présent. Quand tous les trois arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, Caroline descendait les escaliers.**

\- Bon les gras petit soucis … Lily n'est pas … où est-ce que tu étais ? **Demanda-t-elle en voyant Lily**

\- Euh eh bien …

\- Pose pas la question Bernard je ne m'en suis pas encore remis ! **Répondit Sirius**

 **Intriguée par ce que venait de dire Sirius, Willow, qui avait encore les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, regarda James et Lily à tour de rôle. Elle plissa les yeux tout en fixant celui qui était, il y a vingt-quatre heures encore, son fiancé. Ce n'est que quand elle vit le regard que se lançait James et Lily, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.**

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? **Demanda-t-elle furieuse**

 **Le silence s'installa alors. Caroline toujours sur les escaliers essaya de cacher un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, Sirius se tapa le front, Lila fit un grimace, Zachary pouffa légèrement et les autres membres soit ils ricanèrent, soit ils sourirent car ils connaissaient l'histoire de Lily et James, soit ils attendirent la suite.**

 **Willow, prise de colère, s'avança vers Lily tout en levant sa main. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la gifler, Lily lui attrapa la main et elles se regardèrent. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de lancer le même regard qu'elle adressait aux mangemorts quand ils venaient la voir dans sa cellule.**

\- Tu devrais avoir honte Evans ! Tu as profité du moment où James était dés plus vulnérable pour le mettre dans ton lit !

\- Premièrement c'est toi qui devrai avoir honte ! Deuxièmement, James était dans mon lit bien avant qu'il soit dans le tien. Je tiens tout de même à te rappeler, que j'ai été la première à qui il a demander d'épouser ! **Répondit la rousse en lui montrant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait toujours à son annulaire gauche**

\- Espèce de salle garce ! **Dit Willow**

\- Ok les filles on se calme ! **Dit James en se mettant entre elles.** Nous sommes ici non pas pour un crêpage de chignon, alors par pitié mettez vos rancunes de coté pour vous concentrer sur notre réunion.

 **Automatiquement Lily s'éloigna de Willow pour s'installer sur une des chaises qui étaient autour de la table. Elle fut directement rejoint par Caroline, qui lui prit la main. La rousse regarda sa meilleure amie qui lui posait une question d'un simple haussement de sourcils ce que Lily répondit par un hochement de tête. Contente, Caroline afficha un sourire et fit un geste de victoire. Lily lui fit abaisser sa main pour ne pas faire envenimer la chose et la brune se calma aussitôt.**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore arriva, informa que les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Rogue et Lupin ne viendront pas puisqu'ils étaient en classe. Alors rapidement, Narcissa se leva et jeta le journal de Jedusor au milieu de la table. En le voyant Lily, s'arrêta de bouger voir même de respirer. Elle commença à entendre les voix dans sa tête quand Voldemort forçait à entrer dans son esprit. Elle revoyait Nagini venir vers elle et la menaçant d'un simple regard, elle revoyait Bellatrix lui lançant des _Doloris_ tout aussi puissant les uns que les autres, elle revoyait Barty Junior lui jetant un _Aguamenti_ en plein figure pour « soi-disant » lui donner une douche alors qu'elle était entrain de manquer d'air, elle revoyait Peter être dans la pièce sans bouger le petit doigt, elle revoyait le Mage Noir qui était face à elle et qui forçait son esprits en sourire tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur. **

**Lily ferma les yeux quand elle repensa à la vision qu'elle avait eu ce matin et serra le poing pour ne pas hurler. Elle n'entendait même pas le récit de Narcissa et Sirius, ni celui de Caroline quand elle raconta son intervention. Il ne restait que deux Horcruxes, le serpent et la coupe. Le premier étant le plus difficile à approcher puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était constamment avec elle. Le second, Lily, ne savait pas par où commencer … mais elle espère que ce journal pourrai peut-être lui donner une réponse. Lily commença à étouffer dans la pièce, alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous les regards interrogateurs des autres membres de l'Ordre. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et le bu d'un trait. Puis elle s'assit sur la table où elle congédia les elfes de maison qui étaient présent.**

\- Tout va bien ?

 **Lily se retourna et vit Harper s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elles étaient certes dans la même maison et qu'elle restait souvent ensemble mais jamais Lily Evans et Harper Cooks n'avait eu de discussion seule à seule. Pourtant ce n'était pas des occasions qui ont manqué.**

\- C'est juste que … **commença Lily,** en voyant le journal, comme les autres Horcruxes, je revois les moments que j'ai passé dans cette cellule.

\- Ils t'ont fait tant de mal que ça ?

\- Entre menaces, tortures, blessures physique et psychologique, ça fait beaucoup. Surtout si tous ceci se déroule dans une même journée !

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec Willow

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harper, mes altercations avec Smith sont les derniers de mes soucis.

\- Rassure moi, si jamais elle recommence à te provoquer, tu ne vas pas lui refaire goûter ton crochet du droit ?

\- Ça va pas non ? Elle est enceinte, je ne la supporte pas certes mais pas au point d'être capable de la frapper alors qu'elle porte la vie !

\- C'est bon à savoir !

 **Lily remercia intérieur Harper d'avoir détendu quelque peu l'atmosphère.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mary arriva à Poudlard et se dirigea directement vers les serres Depuis que la seconde agression eut lieu, elle travaillait avec Mrs Pomfresh pour la préparation du remède pour ramener les élèves qui ont été pétrifier. Elle s'occupa des Mandragores, pour qu'elles puissent grandir sainement avant de les découper pour le remède.**

\- Bonjour Mary !

 **La jeune femme se tourna et salua Remus.**

\- Comment vas-tu ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Bien, comme j'ai une heure de libre avant mon prochain cours, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te rendre visite. **Dit le lycanthrope**

\- Mais avec plaisir !

 **Le professeur de Défense posa sa cape sur un siège et regarda la botaniste donner à manger aux Mandragores tout en les auscultant.**

\- Tu peux me passer la boite bleu qui est devant toi ? Cette Mandragore manque de fer, et il faut qu'elle en ai !

 **Remus lui donna ce qu'elle avait demander.**

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? **Proposa-t-il**

\- Tu t'y connais en plante ? **Taquina-t-elle**

\- Hey, tu as devant toi le meilleur élève en Botanique de chez les Gryffondor !

\- Ah bon, c'est toi ? Je croyais que c'était … **dit-elle avant de s'arrêter**

\- A qui tu pense ?

\- Pettigrew

 **Remus hocha la tête, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Certes durant leur scolarité, Peter n'était pas un élève qui excellait sur un balais ou en Métamorphose comme James, ni même en Potion ou en Enchantement comme lui ou alors en Défense et en Sortilège comme Sirius. Mais il était sans nul doute le meilleur des quatre Maraudeurs quand il s'agissait de la Botanique.**

\- Je n'ai jamais oser le demander, surtout à James et Sirius, mais ça ne vous fait pas drôle de vous retrouver à trois alors que vous étiez quatre avant ? **Demanda-t-elle gêner**

\- Si, quand nous avons apprit qu'il nous a trahit nous nous sentions responsable et ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que nous nous sommes disputer tous les trois. Mais très vite, James a fait retomber les tensions et nous a fait comprendre que le Peter que nous connaissions a disparut mais que le Peter de maintenant est entrain de nous diviser. Nous nous sommes alors juré de ne plus parler de lui quand nous sommes tous les trois ensemble. Mais c'est surtout durant les …

 **Comment pouvait-il parler des moments de pleines lunes alors que Mary n'était pas au courant ? Alors que c'était durant les pleines lunes et les lendemains que l'absence de Peter était dans l'atmosphère qui était tendu par les longues nuits à errer dans la forêt interdite. Remus pinça les lèvres afin de trouver quoi répondre. Mais Mary le devança.**

\- Durant les pleines lunes ?

\- Quoi ? **Dit-il**

\- « Quoi » quoi ?

\- Ben quoi dans le genre « de quoi est-ce que tu me parle? »

\- Tu crois vraiment que parce que j'étais à Poufsouffle que je n'ai pas remarqué tes absences au moins une fois par mois ? Je ne suis pas stupide Remus, je sais que les excuses comme quoi ta mère était malade étaient bien trop répétées pour que ce ne soit vrais ! J'ai donc vite conclu que tu es un loup garou !

 **Remus baissa la tête alors Mary abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour venir à ses côtés et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.**

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais dans ma famille, il y a de ça soixante-dix ans, un de mes ancêtres avait un frère qui fut loup garou lui aussi. Et disons que depuis, la famille McDonald est ouverte d'esprits … bon même si certains membres de ma famille pensent que les hybrides n'ont pas leur place dans la communauté magique. Mais mon père et mon grand-père nous ont apprit à mes frères et à moi qu'importe si un sorcier est un loup garou, c'est ce qu'il est à l'intérieur qui compte !

\- C'est la chose la plus mignonne qu'on m'aie dit !

 **Mary ricana et ébouriffa la chevelure châtain de Remus avant de reprendre sa place.**

\- Qui d'autre sont au courant ? A part Black et Potter, puisque je suis certaine qu'ils le savent !

\- Il y a Caroline, Marlène, Lily, Franck, Alice et Dorcas !

\- Dorcas aussi ? **S'étonna Mary**

\- Oui, je l'ai voulus. Le lendemain d'une pleine lune éprouvante, j'avais une plaie beaucoup trop importante pour que James et Sirius la soignent alors j'ai demandé à ce que Dorcas soit au courant. Elle est donc venue me soigner m'a fait comprendre que si j'avais d'autres secrets comme celui-ci et qu'elle ne le savait pas alors elle me ferai la peau !

\- Et comment les autres l'ont su ?

\- Caroline l'a deviner mais à tout de même voulus me le demander face à face. Lily, quand ils commençaient à sortir ensemble, harcelait James pour savoir où est-ce qu'il partait en pleine nuit et pourquoi il avait l'air si mal en point les lendemains. Franck m'a retrouvé un matin et s'est donc empressé de me ramener à l'infirmerie, Alice et Marlène l'ont deviner à cause de mon patronus.

\- Et Harper est au courant ?

\- Hum … **fait-il en évitant le regard de la jeune femme**

\- Ah d'accord, **comprit-elle,** ne t'en fais pas je sais garder un secret ! Et j'emporterai le tien jusqu'à ma tombe !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lily prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre d'eau tout en fixant un point invisible derrière Harper.**

\- Tu sais, on va retrouver ton fils ! Et on fera payer Voldemort pour tous ce qu'il t'a fait et pour ce qu'il a fait à la communauté magique.

\- Merci, en tout cas pour ma part l'idée de me venger est sortit de ma tête !

\- Toi ? Te venger ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. **S'étonna Harper**

\- Pourtant si, quand ils m'ont arrachés Harry des bras, j'ai hurlé, insulté tous ce que je pouvais. J'essayais même de me débattre de l'emprise de Pettigrew, Narcissa avait du mal à me calmer. Tous ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me rende mon enfant afin de le confier à une personne comme Narcissa qui aurai pu le ramener à son père.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas empêcher qu'on te le prenne ? **Demanda Harper**

\- On ne le dirai pas mais Lucius et Narcissa étaient menacés par Voldemort. Il leur disait que si ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'il leur était demandé, leur fils Drago en payerai les conséquences

\- Les Malefoy ont été menacés ?

\- Ils le sont tous, les mangemorts se menacent les uns, les autres. Même Bellatrix a menacé sa propres sœur.

\- Comment se fait-il que Narcissa ait subitement décidé de t'aider ?

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? **Dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Pour être honnête non. Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle te vienne en aide quatre ans après que tu sois enlevé ! Ça ne te chiffonne pas toi ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a été celle qui a su me redonner de l'espoir quand elle a découvert ma grossesse, elle a su me rassurer quand _il_ me donnait des visions vous concernant et surtout elle a sut me garantir en me donnant l'espoir que cette guerre se terminera avec la chute de Voldemort.

 **Harper regarda Lily et remarqua que durant tout ce temps, dans les yeux émeraude de Lily, il y avait toujours eut cette petite étincelle d'espoir. Ce sentiment d'espoir qui est dans chaque être humains quelque soit leurs croyances. Chez les mangemorts, l'espoir, tout aussi stupide qu'il soit, est de rendre la communauté magique aussi prestigieuse et pure qu'autrefois avant que les nés-moldus arrivent. Alors que les autres qui pensent comme l'Ordre du Phénix, ont l'espoir de vivre en paix qu'importe l'importance du sang.**

 **Au début quand elle s'est engagé, Harper n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur des combats qui pouvait faire rage en dehors des frontières américaine ou bien en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Même si elle avait conscience du nombres des victimes. Les deux jeunes femmes dévièrent leurs regards vers la porte de la cuisine qui laissa passé Caroline en compagnie de James et Sirius.**

\- La réunion est terminé les filles, tu veux que je ramène au Ministère Harper ? **Demanda Sirius en faisant un signe vers James**

\- Ouais, j'arrive ! **Comprit-elle.** Au faites James …

\- Oui ? **Répondit ce dernier**

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

 **James passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre par un « merci ». Avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il avait oublié son propres anniversaire. Sirius lui tapota son épaule et fit un signe à Lily et partis avec Harper. Caroline alla prendre sa meilleure amie dans les bras avant de rejoindre elle aussi la rédaction de la Gazette. Il ne restait donc que James et Lily dans la cuisine. Celui-ci alla prendre la place qu'occupait Harper quelques secondes plus tôt.**

\- J'ai … **commença James,** j'ai du travail qui m'attends à la maison … est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu veux venir au cottage ? **Proposa-t-il**

\- Non, car on sait très, toi et moi, comment ça va se terminer si je viens. Et l'entreprise Potter à besoin que son patron soit concentré sur les affaires au lieu d'autre chose. **Déclina-t-elle avec douceur.**

\- Comme tu veux, **dit-il un peu déçut,** par rapport à cette nuit …

\- On en reparlera plus tard James !

 **James fit un oui de la tête et se leva. Il contourna la table prit le visage de Lily en lui levant le menton et l'embrassa chastement avant de partir. Quand ils disparut de son champ de vision, Lily se toucha délicatement les lèvres avant de rejoindre Narcissa qui était dans le salon avec son fils. En la voyant aussi pensive, la blonde lui demanda …**

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui … bon que peut bien cacher ce journal ?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand il rentra chez lui, James se dirigea vers son bureau où le hiboux de sa secrétaire l'attendait avec les courriers. Il récompensa l'animal avant qu'il ne prenne son envol et que le sorcier prenne place derrière son bureau et de lire les parchemins.**

\- Bla bla bla … nous avons commencés les expériences pour la potion Lissemplis à base d'éléments naturels … bla bla bla … les résultats sont concluant mais nous devons attendre encore pour d'autres cobayes ayant les cheveux frisés/bouclés. **Lut-il**

 **Il prit un nouveau parchemins qui démontrait les chiffres des expériences avant de prendre un rouleau vierge pour y répondre avant de ranger le document dans un classeur où était marqué en encre rouge, de la main de Fleamont Potter, « Lissemplis Potter's Company ». Il rangea le parchemin dans la partie prévu à cet effet et continua de lire le reste du courrier. Il y avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, une lettre de la famille qui lui reste, à savoir sa tante Eugénie et son oncle Atos. Eugénie étant la demie-sœur cadette d'Euphémia. Ils étaient en vacances à Manchester * avec les enfants Stefan et Lisa, leurs gendres John le conjoint de Stefan et Henry le mari de Lisa. James avait également quatre petits cousins par Lisa : Mallia et Devonne les jumelles de 9 ans, Thomas âgé de 6 ans et Louis âgé de 3 ans.**

 **James sourit en lisant le passage où ses petits cousins avaient fait une blague sur le couple Stefan et John en leur envoyant des confettis comme pour célébrer un mariage. Une fois la lettre terminée, James prit le second parchemin et trouva le compte rendu de toutes les dernières réunions de l'Ordre. Il les relut avec attention avant de les ranger précautionneusement. Puis il regarda l'horloge et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Nao découpaient des fraises. James se fit rapidement un sandwich.**

\- Le maître aurait pu demander à Nao de le faire. **Dit l'elfe**

\- Tu étais avec les fraises, je n'allais pas t'embêter ! Et puis tu sais que j'en raffole ! **Sourit-il**

\- C'est miss Evans qui a demandée à Nao d'aller les cueillir. Nao l'apprécie beaucoup !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nao trouve que miss Evans est beaucoup plus douce et attentionnée envers monsieur. Nao l'aime beaucoup !

\- Moi aussi Nao … je l'aime beaucoup ! **Dit-il pensif**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Lily je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée ! **Répliqua Narcissa**

\- Et je persiste à dire qu'il faut le faire ! Ce journal peut nous apporter beaucoup de réponses à nos nombreuses questions ! **Contra Lily**

\- Lily …

 **Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, prit une plume et un encrier avant d'ouvrir le journal à une page vierge. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Narcissa lui attrapa la main.**

\- Vous êtes consciente qu'il y a une part de son âme à l'intérieur ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Je le sais que trop bien Narcissa

 **Lily trempa la plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire …**

« Bonjour cher journal, aujourd'hui … »

« Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Euh … je me nomme Louisa Ryans et je suis étudiante à Poudlard en sixième année, et vous qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, moi aussi je suis étudiant en sixième année. Dans quelle maison es-tu Louisa ? »

« Serdaigle et vous ? »

« Serpentard »

\- Lily ?

\- Le journal me répond !

\- Faites attention

\- Promis

« Si vous êtes un sixième année, alors vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien les agressions ! »

« Quelles agressions ? »

« Deux élèves, des nés-moldus, ont été retrouvés pétrifiés et il ne semble y avoir aucun indices sur le coupable. Je suis une né-moldue et je suis constamment sur mes gardes en regardant constamment chaque recoins d'un couloir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je me sens de moins en moins en sécurité à l'école et pourtant ont dit qu'il n'y a pas plus sûr comme endroit. »

« Y a-t-il eut des morts ? »

« Non, Merlin merci »

« Cela ressemble aux agressions que j'ai connu à mon époque »

« Époque ? »

« En quelle année es-tu ? »

« 1984 et vous ? »

« 1943 »

« Vous êtes entrain de me dire que quarante-et-un ans auparavant, il y a eut des agressions du même types ? »

« Oui, mais le coupable a été attraper »

« Qui était-ce ? Car à mon époque il n'y a aucun indices ! »

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas eut de mort cela va s'avère être très difficile ! »

« Mais il faut l'arrêter, le coupable de mon époque, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard justement »

« Au risque de mettre le directeur dans l'embarras ? Et au point que le Ministère s'en mêle ? »

« Le Ministère risque de s'en mêler si jamais les agressions ne s'arrêtent pas »

« Soit je te montrerai le coupable … un jour prochain ! »

 **Lily tenta d'écrire quelques chose, sa phrase disparut mais aucune réponse ne vint. La jeune femme souffla ce qui fait que Narcissa haussa les sourcils.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda la blonde qui avait lu au dessus de l'épaule de Lily**

\- Alors, ça va prendre plusieurs jours pour ce foutu journal me fasse confiance !

\- Il est hors de question que vous recommencer à correspondre avec lui ! **Dit Mrs Malefoy en désignant le journal**

\- Narcissa réfléchissez deux minutes. Plus il me fera confiance, plus il me livrera ses secrets. Et avec ce qu'il veut me montrer sur le coupable, dont nous savons qu'il s'agit de Hagrid, nous pourrions avons un indice sur comment il procède pour …

\- … pour commander le Basilic qui se trouve dans le château ! **Devina Narcissa**

\- Oui !

\- Vous êtes toujours convaincu qu'il s'agit d'un Basilic ?

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu … je le sais ! Même si ce type de serpent ne passe pas inaperçue, je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen auquel nous n'avons pas passer qui permettrait à ce montre de se balader dans les couloirs de l'école !

\- J'espère alors que vous aurez raison et ainsi l'Ordre fera quelques chose

\- Eh bien moi, j'espère avoir tord !

* * *

* _J'écrivais ce chapitre dans la même période qui ont suivit le terrible attentat à Manchester en mai 2017_

* * *

 ** _Eh voici pour ce chapitre ... le prochain je suis en réflexion de vous le mettre avant ou après le nouvel an !_**

 ** _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacances, un bon réveillon de Noël et un bon nouvel an !_**

 ** _A plus dans le bus_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	18. Lunard

_**Bonjours mes niffleurs, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018. Que cette nouvelle année soit riche en émotions, de bonheurs, de rires et surtout de réussite.**_

 _ **Je voulais vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année 2017 mais mon ordi m'a fait le coup du "je décide de faire une mise à jour" qui a prit trois jours, de plus il y a eut les fêtes de Noël, le boulot, les cours (que l'on reprend bientôt) et aussi l'organisation du nouvel an.**_

 _ **Je tenais aussi à vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant vous aurez un chapitre toutes les semaines puisque la fiction est terminé et que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait part de ce petit désagrément, donc voici ma résolution envers vous !**_

 _ **Sinon je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta-readeur afin de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, donc si certaines ou certains sont intéressés il suffit juste de frapper la porte [gros sourire accueillant]**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 ** _Merci à Addicted-to-love pour sa review_ **

**RR** : Aloha et bienvenue sur cette histoire addicted-to-love, pour commencer ta review, même si elle fut mitigée, m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Je suis contente que tu apprécie mes OC, par ailleurs je suis curieuse de savoir quel est OC que tu aime bien ? Concernant les personnages secondaires, je les adore tout autant, dommage qu'ils soient si peu exploité dans les films (pour le moment je suis en pleine lecture du cinquième tome d'HP donc je ne fais pas encore de références aux livre même si ils sont géniaux). Pour mon intrigue, j'ai souris comme une dingue quand tu as dis que je cartonne, c'est la première fois qu'on me le sort aussi expressément [gros sourire]. Je suis d'ailleurs flattée que tu ai pris le temps de lire mon AU même si tu n'aime pas cela en règle générale, mais je suis d'accord sur les auteurs dont tu as parlé surtout en ce qui concerne Kana94, j'adore ses histoires. Pour ce qui est de la béta-readeur, j'ai déjà fais une annonce et Sheshe13 s'est porté volontaire pour me faire quelques correction le temps que je trouve une personne capable de me corriger mes horribles fautes. Par ailleurs si tu connais quelqu'un je suis preneuse. J'espère revoir de nouvelles reviews rapidement. A bientôt j'espère, gros bisous

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Après un inventaire minutieusement effectué, Lucius prends conscience que le journal que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres est manquant dans sa collection. Aussitôt il en avertit son maître qui se montre furieux à son égard. De son côté, Richard Marssen, l'ancien beau-père de Lily, en plus que marre de jouer les nounous avec Harry le fils de Lily et James. Mais alors qu'il était entrain de lui faire un sortilège de magie noire, un phénomène se produit ce qui fit peur au bras droit du Mage Noir, mais ceci lui donne une nouvelle idée afin de tourmenter encore plus son ancienne belle-fille. Du coté de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils furent tout convoqué par Sirius et Narcissa qui ont réussit à récupéré un nouvel Horcruxe, au passage ils apprennent que James et Lily ont passés la nuit ensemble. En revoyant le journal, Lily se souvient de tous les affreux moments qu'elle avait enduré durant quatre ans en compagnie des mangemorts. Mais Harper vint la voir pour la rassurer. Remus, resté à Poudlard puisque qu'il donnait son cours de DCFM trouve Mary qui fut réquisitionné pour s'occuper des mandragores afin de soigner les élèves qui furent pétrifier quelques semaines plus tôt. Il apprends par la même occasion que l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait deviné sa condition de loup garou et elle lui fit la promesse de n'en parler à personne et surtout à Harper, la petite amie de Remus, qui n'est toujours pas au courant. Quand la réunion se termine, Lily et Narcissa se retrouvent seule avec le journal et Lily eut l'idée de s'en servir. A leur plus grande surprise, le journal répond et ainsi Lily fut déterminé à découvrir tous les secrets que contenait ce journal.

* * *

.

 **18 – Lunard**

 **.**

 **Elle évitait les arbres de la forêt interdite du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendait le bruit des créatures qui pouvaient se cacher dans les bas fond de la forêt, les bruits des chouettes et des hiboux qui s'envolaient à cause du bruit qu'elle faisait mais elle pouvait surtout entendre le bruit d'une course rapide qui était juste derrière elle. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi horrible et d'aussi dangereux. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et pourtant elle en avait vécut des choses horribles, pour commencer il y avait les attaques des mangemorts mais même durant son enfance, en Amérique, elle avait vu son frère aîné se faire tuer devant ses yeux par des no-maj alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la gare afin d'aller à Ilvermorny.**

 **Elle avait tout juste 15 ans et son frère avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Ils passaient devant une boulangerie qui faisait sensation depuis son ouverture en 1926. Mais en passant devant ce jour là, une détonation avait retentit. Les no-majs qui étaient dans la rues commençaient à pousser des cris d'horreurs et à fuir. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir son frère avait dégainé sa baguette et est allé se frotter à ces mercenaires qui avaient des armes à feux. La jeune fille, qu'elle était, s'était empressée de le suivre mais un passant l'avait bousculer et elle était tombé au sol. C'est alors qu'en levant les yeux elle avait vu un des tireurs pointer une arme à feu vers son frère et que du sang avait gicler sur le goudron. Elle revoyait son frère tomber au sol pendant qu'elle criait de terreur.**

 **Elle secoua la tête face à ce monstrueux souvenir, elle devait reprendre ses esprits afin de pouvoir transplaner et se cacher. Elle avait même faillit se prendre un arbre si elle avait n'avait pas bougé vers la droite. Elle continuait de courir sans regarder où elle allait, elle ne regardait même pas le sol ce qui fit qu'elle ne voyait donc pas une branche et se prit le pied dedans. Elle tomba face contre terre et se retourna vivement sur le dos. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la créature bondir sur ses pattes arrières pour sauter sur elle …**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt …**_

\- Bien n'oubliez pas que pour la semaine prochaine nous aurons un exposé de la part de miss Gordon sur les strangulos. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et attention au poisson d'avril !

 **Les élèves de quatrième année rigolèrent face à la boutade du professeur Lupin et quittèrent la salle de cours tandis que Remus s'asseye sur sa chaise pour masser l'arrière de son cou. La pleine lune était pour ce soir et son corps était déjà tout endolorit. Encore heureux que ce n'était que son seul cours de la journée, il allait pouvoir aller dans ses appartements et se reposer avant de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante et occasionnellement ses amis. Péniblement, il se leva de son siège et d'un coup de baguette rangea ses cours dans son sac avant de prendre la cane qui l'aidait à marcher. Il sortit de sa classe et descendit lentement les escaliers. Par hasard il arrive devant les cuisines, par instinct Remus chatouilla la poire et entra dans la pièce où il fut accueillit par les elfes de maison. Il leur demanda si ils pouvaient lui donner une tablette de chocolat. Une fois la tablette en main, il sortit des cuisines et prit la direction de ses appartements.**

\- Salut beau gosse ! **Fit une voix féminine derrière lui**

 **Remus se retourna et fut surprit de voir dans les couloirs sa petite amie. Il afficha un sourire et la prit dans ses bras.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Eh bien, je suis en pause déjeuner et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait allé à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Cela aurai été une idée géniale Harper mais je me sens pas très bien, le dîner d'hier était tellement délicieux que … j'en ai mal au ventre. Rien que de penser nourriture, j'en ai l'estomac qui se retourne ! **Grimaça-t-il**

\- Bon ben je vais épargner ton estomac, **sourit-elle déçut**.

\- A charge de revanche, je te le promet !

\- C'est ça que j'aime avec toi Lupin, tu tiens toujours tes promesses ! Sinon des nouvelles sur les agressions ?

\- Non, le château à été criblé au peigne fin mais rien d'étrange n'a été trouvé !

\- C'est normal, « l'étrange » est quelque chose de courant dans notre monde ! Au Ministère il est dit que le MACUSA est prêt à intervenir si jamais la situation du pays venait à dégénérer !

\- Moi qui pensais que les américains ne se mêlaient jamais des affaires autres que les leurs !

\- Je le pensais aussi … mais nous sommes pas aussi snobs que vous le pensez vous les britanniques

\- Allons-nous sérieusement avoir une nouvelle discussion sur nos deux pays ? **S'amusa Remus**

\- Si ça peut engendrer une réconciliation dés plus intime, je ne dis pas non. À moins que ton ventre ne le supporte pas ?

 **Remus la regarda, elle avait un sourire en coin ce qui l'informa de l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Il fit un geste de négation tout en souriant, il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harper et la rapprocha de lui.**

\- Ce sera à charge de revanche pour ça aussi ! Mais je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes diabolique miss Harper Abigail Cooks !

\- C'est bien pour ça que vous m'aimez mon cher Remus John Lupin !

 **Harper lui donna un baiser et lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître par un détour du couloir. Remus la regardait marcher en souriant mais quand elle fut hors de son champ de visions, son sourire s'affaissa. _« Et Harper est au courant ? »_ , les mots de Mary le hantait encore et Remus se posait de plus en plus la question de si il devait tout dire à Harper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait eu beaucoup d'occasion où il pouvait lui en parler mais il n'avait pas envie que ces petits moments de bonheur avec elle ne soient gâcher à cause de lui et de Lunard qui se réveillait une fois par mois pour seulement une nuit. Il avait goûter au bonheur que James avait connu avec Lily et Remus ne voulait pas que ce bonheur s'en aille de si tôt. Il avait toujours envié ses deux meilleurs amis d'avoir eu plusieurs relations amoureuses dont l'une avait faillit se concrétiser par un mariage et l'autre qui était tout aussi intense que la normale. Le lycanthrope ne savait pas en quoi Harper avait pu tomber sous son charme mais d'un coup de tête il avait décidé de laisser de coté sa condition de profiter de cette opportunité qu'on lui offrait. **

**Mais l'idée de mettre Harper au courant pour Lunard était de plus en plus forte et Remus savait qu'un jour il allait devoir tout lui dire.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

« Vous pensez que les agressions s'arrêteront un jour ? »

« Difficile à dire, si le coupable réussi à faire trois victimes sans faire une seule erreur, alors il sera compliqué voir impossible de l'attraper »

 **Voilà trois jours que Lily correspondait avec le journal sous surveillance : soit avec Narcissa soit avec Caroline quand elle n'était pas à la rédaction de la Gazette. Même si il ne lui avait pas toujours montré le souvenir dont il lui avait parlé la première fois, Lily continuait de gagner la confiance de vieux journal.**

\- On sait tous qui ce journal veut te montrer comme coupable. Mais pourquoi ne te le fait-il pas comprendre ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Parce qu'à mon avis, il ne devait pas s'attendre qu'un « élève de Poudlard » trouve le journal. **Répondit Lily**

\- Tu crois que ce souvenir sait quelque chose de la situation ? Je veux dire … si il sait l'endroit où il se trouve ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne pense pas mais on est jamais trop prudent.

« L'autre jour vous me parliez de quelque chose que vous deviez me montrer. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Tu es vraiment certaine de le savoir ? »

« Oui »

« Es-tu prête à vivre ce que je vais te montrer ?

« Oui » **écrivit Lily après une hésitation**

 **Lily attendit quelques secondes et tout d'un coup, le journal se mit à trembler dans ses mains. Puis les pages se mirent à tourner toutes seules. Lily échangea un regard avec Caroline qui fronçait les sourcils. Les pages continuaient de tourner jusqu'à qu'elles s'arrêtent à une autre page vierge mais qui fit apparaître une date, 13 juin.**

 **Intriguée, Lily rapprocha le journal de son visage, le journal se mit à trembler de nouveau et une lueur grandissante aveugla les jeune femmes. Caroline se cache les yeux et quand elle retrouva la vue, la journaliste se figea. Sa meilleure amie n'était plus à coté d'elle.**

\- C'est quoi encore ce bourbier ? **Se dit-elle**

* * *

 **Lily regarda tout autour d'elle et reconnu sans mal un des nombreux couloir de Poudlard. Elle avança et se retrouva devant l'escalier qui menait vers la grande salle. Elle tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant une statue de sanglier. Puis elle monta les marches et vit un jeune homme ayant les cheveux brun et bouclé, vêtu du traditionnel uniforme de Poudlard mais dont l'écusson était celui de Serpentard. Il avait l'air grave et regardait le haut des escaliers.**

\- Vous êtes Tom Jedusor ? **Demanda Lily**

 **Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre, c'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas résonnant dans les escalier et Lily put voir de nombreux professeurs, dont la plupart qu'elle avait plus au moins connu, et médicommages. Les médecins sorciers tenaient dans les mains une sorte de brancard recouvert d'une toile blanche. Quand ils passèrent à coté d'elle et le jeune homme, la jeune femme pu clairement voir une main blanche et qui semblait être sans vie.**

\- Qui est-ce ? **Demanda Lily à Jedusor**

\- …

\- Hello vous m'entendez ?

\- Jedusor ? **Appela une voix familière**

 **D'un même geste Lily et Jedusor se retournèrent et la jeune femme vit un homme qui lui était familier. Il avait une barbe qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules, portant un robe de sorcier couleur gris/violet et un chapeau pointu. Lily pensa qu'il devait s'agir d'un professeur mais cet homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose.**

\- Viens ! **Dit le sorcier à Jedusor***

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! **Dit l'étudiant**

 **Lily n'en revenait pas, cet homme n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore avec trente ans de moins et sans ses lunettes à demie lune. Docilement elle suivit le jeune Jedusor à gravir les marches.**

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener à cette heure tardive Tom ! **Réprimande le jeune Dumbledore**

\- Oui professeur … mais il fallait … il fallait que je vois ce que l'on raconte est vrais !

\- Oui malheureusement Tom … c'est vrais

\- Et pour l'école aussi ? Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller, Poudlard ne va pas fermer n'est-ce pas professeur ?

\- Oui je comprend Tom … mais je crains que le professeur Dippet n'ai pas le choix.

 **En entendant le nom du prédécesseur de Dumbledore, Lily comprit qu'elle était dans le journal et qu'il lui montrait le fameux souvenir où Hagrid allait être dénoncé. La jeune femme se fit donc la promesse de veiller à chaque petits détails qu'elle allait rencontrer.**

\- Et si tout s'arrêtait monsieur … si le coupable de faisait prendre ? **Demanda Jedusor**

 **Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme attentivement ce qui rendit Lily mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle que le professeur Dumbledore jugeait à travers Jedusor. Elle déglutit lentement mais soutenu tout de même le regard de celui qui fit à l'époque le professeur de Métamorphose.**

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrai me parler Tom ?

\- Non monsieur … il n'y a rien ! **Répondit le Serpentard**

 **Le professeur scruta encore son jeune élève qui, Lily pouvait le voir, avalait sa salive avec difficulté. Ainsi la jeune rousse pu comprendre que Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.**

\- Bon très bien … tu peux t'en aller ! **Dit Dumbledore**

\- Bonne nuit monsieur !

 **Jedusor monta les dernière marches et tourna à un coin de couloir tout en étant suivit par le regard du professeur Dumbledore. Lily se mit donc à le suivre en courant. Elle pensait qu'il allait se rendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard mais la jeune femme le vit tourner à droite comme pour aller vers la salle de commune de Gryffondor. Elle le suivit dans les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête pour finalement descendre encore plus bas. Puis elle le vit tourner à nouveau à droite et de s'arrêter devant une porte dont il colla son oreille. Puis il regarda derrière lui tout en sortant sa baguette. Jedusor ouvrit la porte précipitamment et Lily pu entendre des chuchotement …**

\- Je vais te sortir d'ici …

\- Bonsoir Hagrid ! **Coupa Jedusor**

 **Lily fut une nouvelle fois étonne de voir une personne de sa connaissance. Elle avait cette fois-ci du mal à reconnaître Hagrid sans sa barbe hirsute et les quelques mètres en moins de sa condition de demi géant. Le jeune garçon de 13 ans que fut le garde chasse ferma précipitamment une caisse en bois et se tourna vers Jedusor.**

\- Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas tuer qui que ce soit mais …

\- Ne fais pas ça ! **Dit Hagrid.** Tu ne comprends pas

\- Les parents de la fille qui est morte dans les toilettes du deuxième étage vont arriver demain. Il me semble que la moindre chose qu'on puisse faire est de supprimer la chose qui a tuer leur fille !

\- Ce n'est pas lui, Aragog n'a jamais tuer personne. Jamais !

\- Un montre n'est pas un animal de compagnie Hagrid ! Écarte toi !

\- Non !

\- Écarte toi Hagrid !

\- Non !

 **Jedusor fit un sortilège et la caisse en bois s'ouvrit bruyamment et ce qui était à l'intérieur s'échappa à toute vitesse et en voyant la chose arriver vers elle, Lily s'écarte et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse araignée.**

 _\- Aragna Eximai !_ **Fit Jedusor**

 **Mais le sortilège ne toucha pas la créature qui disparut dans un coin du couloir.**

\- Aragog ! **Appela Hagrid**

 **Lily regarda les deux étudiants.**

\- Aragog ! **Appela Hagrid une nouvelle fois mais s'arrêta quand Jedusor pointa sa baguette vers lui**

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir ! On va te confisquer ta baguette … tu seras renvoyé !

 **Lily vit pour la première fois Hagrid dans une détresse desespéré. Elle voulut lui venir en aide pour le défendre mais une force supérieur la faisait reculer. Elle leva ses mains vers elle mais une lumière l'aveugla à nouveau.**

\- HAGRID ! **Hurla-t-elle**

* * *

 **Le journal et la table se mit à trembler de nouveau ce qui alerta Caroline qui s'apprêtait à partir chercher de l'aide. Elle regarda le journal s'ouvrir subitement en dégageant encore cette lueur qui l'avait aveuglé. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette en cas de mauvaise surprise. Elle sursauta en voyant Lily réapparaître sur sa chaise !**

\- Wow ! **Dit la rousse**

\- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard ! **Répondit Lily**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le soir arriva et Harper en une bonne petite amie, était revenu à Poudlard pour tenir compagnie à Remus et prendre soin de lui à cause des maux de ventre de son petit ami. Elle avait donc apportée une bonne soupe que préparait sa grand-mère quand son frère et elle étaient malade. Elle avait même vêtu une tenue aguicheuse pour faire plaisir à Remus mais elle la dissimulait sous sa cape.**

 **Elle se rendit donc dans les appartements de Remus mais dans un couloirs elle rencontra Lily et Caroline.**

\- Hey qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Euh … on est venu voir le professeur Dumbledore pour avoir des nouvelles des victimes ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Et toi ? **Dit Lily**

\- Oh Remus a mal au ventre alors je suis venue lui donner une soupe pour qu'il se sente mieux ! **Répondit la jeune américaine**

\- C'est très délicat de ta part ! **Dit Caroline en souriant**

\- C'est le rôle d'une petite amie !

\- Attends mais ce soir c'est pas la … aoutch ! **Dit Lily en regarda Caroline qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude discrètement**

\- La quoi ? **Demanda Harper intriguée**

\- La soirée entre Maraudeurs ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- J'en doute il est vraiment mal en point, donc je pense qu'ils ont dû la reporter à un autre jour !

\- Ça m'étonnerai ! **Murmura Lily.** Aie ! **Se plaint-elle une nouvelle fois**

 **Harper trouva ses amies bizarre mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle les salua et reprit son chemin vers les appartements de Remus tandis que Caroline et Lily partait dans le sens inverse.**

 **Elle s'apprêtait à avancer vers la porte des appartements de Remus quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se cacha derrière une armure et vit son petit ami fermer la porte et marcher avec l'aide d'une canne. Harper fronça les sourcils et se demande sérieusement si il allait réellement faire cette soirée entre Maraudeurs alors qu'il aurai pu passer la soirée avec elle.**

\- Il se fout de moi là ! **Dit-elle**

 **Quand Remus fut hors de son champ de vision, elle posa le repas qu'elle avait apporte devant la porte des appartements de Remus et commença à le suivre discrètement. Elle remarqua qu'il était sortit de l'enceinte de l'école et se dirigea vers le saule cogneur. La jeune blonde ouvrit grand les yeux en pensant qu'il allait se faire frapper par les branches mais fut surprise de voir qu'il avait fait le sortilège d' _Immobilus_ pour passer par un trous qui se trouvait au sol. **

**Elle souffla et attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Elle marcha jusqu'au saule cogneur dont les branches s'apprêtait à la frapper mais elle sortit sa baguette à temps.**

 _\- Immobilus_

 **Comme pour Remus, les branches ne firent rien et la jeune femme reprit sa filature. La nuit était tombé et la lune était encore caché par les nuages.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup ? **Demanda Lily.** Ça fait mal un coude contre les cotes !

\- Harper n'est pas au courant pour Remus !

\- Pardon ? Et ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans mais …

\- En deux ans, il ne lui a rien dit ? **S'étonna Lily.** Mais …

\- Lily comprend le, pour la première fois il est avec quelqu'un qui ne lui pose aucune questions concernant les moments qu'il passe avec James et Sirius. Il avait envie de vivre une histoire d'amour comme tous le monde pour une fois. Cette chance risque de ne pas se répéter deux fois si jamais ils venaient à rompre. **Dit Caroline gravement**

 **Lily abandonna la partie en sachant que sa meilleure amie avait totalement raison. Remus méritait de vivre une romance normal sans que Lunard vienne y mettre son grain de sel.**

\- Toi par contre tu pourrai me dire pourquoi on est là ?

\- Pour ça ! **Dit Lily en sortant le Diadème de Serdaigle**

\- Bah … où tu l'as trouvé ? Je pensais que Dumbledore l'avait caché avec les autres !

\- Oui mais les caché dans une malle qui se trouve dans ma chambre veut dire qu'il n'a toujours pas comprit que je pouvais les sentir à cause de la sensation de présence de Voldemort dans ma tête !

\- Mais …

 _\- Tous les élèves doivent regagner immédiatement leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendu dans le couloir du troisième étage !_ **Fit la voix du professeur McGonagall**

 **Lily et Caroline se mirent en chemin pour rejoindre les professeurs convoqués mais restèrent cachés en les voyant arriver. Il se stoppèrent devant un mur ce qui intrigua les deux jeunes femmes. Elle virent le professeur Dumbledore arriver lentement et en ayant un air grave.**

\- Comme vous le voyez un nouveau message vient d'apparaître professeurs. Qu'allons-nous faire ? **Demanda McGonagall**

\- Je pense que cette fois-ci nous n'avons plus le choix Minerva … nous devons renvoyer les élèves chez eux.

\- Mais cela marquera la fermeture de Poudlard ! **Dit le professeur Chourave**

\- En effet mais au moins les élèves seront en sécurité ! **Répondit Dumbledore**

\- Il y a malheureusement autre chose ! **Dit Minerva**

 **Tous les professeurs tournèrent la tête vers elle.**

\- Un élève est absent depuis ce matin et personne ne l'a aperçut … pas même ses camarades de chambre !

\- De qui s'agit-il ? **Demanda Mrs Pomfresh**

\- Bill Weasley !

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que … **commença le professeur Rogue**

\- … le monstre l'a capturé. J'en suis malheureusement certaine professeurs ! **Dit le professeur de Métamorphose**

 **Les autres professeurs s'agitèrent mais le directeur fit ramener le calme parmi eux.**

\- Ne cédons pas à la panique. Je vais convoquer Molly et Arthur Weasley pour les tenir informés, pendant ce temps faites à nouveau des recherches pour trouver l'endroit qui sert d'entrée et de sortie par le monstres.

 **Les professeurs s'éloignèrent ainsi Caroline et Lily purent voir un message gravé au mur avec du sang.**

\- « Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre » **Lut Caroline.** Oh Merlin, mais pourquoi la situation s'aggrave de jour en jour ?

\- Faut qu'on se grouille ! **Dit Lily**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harper avança dans le tunnel sombre et humide en veillant à ne pas tomber. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se demandait où menait cet endroit. Elle se cacha derrière un gros rocher quand Remus se retourna afin de voir si il n'était pas suivit puis il reprit son chemin. Harper en fit tout autant et elle commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Son cœur lui disait de ne plus continuer de le suivre et de revenir chez elle, mais sa raison lui disait de continuer et ainsi elle aurait des réponses à des questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé.**

 **Quand la pente commençait à monter, Harper s'accrochait tant bien que mal où elle pouvait puis elle remarqua qu'un escalier de fortune faisait son apparition. Elle gravit les quelques marches et ouvrit en silence la trappe qui se trouvait au dessus. Elle se hissa à l'intérieur tout en refermant la trappe en silence. Puis elle entendit des échos de voix provenant de l'étage. Harper monta donc les escaliers en se laissant guider par les voix. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches, elle reconnaissant sans mal les voix de Sirius et James qui plaisantait et celle de Remus qui tentait de les calmer.**

\- Et ses parents ils ont dit quoi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Eh bien, ils étaient prêt à déshérité Willow et à lui donner une bonne correction mais j'ai dû intervenir car son père avait déjà pointé sa baguette vers elle. Je leur ai rappelez qu'elle était enceinte et SURPRISE … Mrs Smith m'a soutenu. Ensuite ils ont voulut avoir une discussion tous les trois donc je suis partis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça vire au règlement de compte. Je voulais seulement ramenez les affaires de Willow. **Expliqua James**

\- Et depuis plus rien ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Rien ! **Confirma James**

\- Et Lily ?

\- On ne s'est pas retrouvés à nouveau seul pour discuter !

\- Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Demanda Remus**

\- J'en sais rien. Mes sentiments pour elle ne sont jamais partit et ils me sont revenu comme un coup de fouet quand … quand nous avons … enfin vous voyez !

\- Oui quand vous avez passé votre nuit en vous câlinant ! **Dit Sirius goguenard**

\- Divisons ma personne en deux. Les deux parties aiment Lily, l'une a envie d'être avec elle mais l'autre me dit que … je sais pas … nous avons peut-être ratés le coche !

\- Impossible ! **Surgit Sirius.** Vous êtes Lily et James … ou James et Lily peu importe ! Ça m'a prit un sacré bout de temps pour enfin me faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas aussi niaise comme les autre filles avec lesquelles tu es sortis. Mais j'ai enfin comprit ce que tu voyais de spécial en elle ! Elle fragile mais elle fait de sa fragilité une force. Quand elle est dans un état impossible, avant qu'elle ne soit kidnappé, tu n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de la faire rire ou sourire. Je me souviens que quand son père est mort … elle avait plus la force de hurler contre nous et je dois dire que ça m'a fait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que le rayon de soleil qu'était ta "Lily Jolie" avait laissé place à des nuages qui ne voulaient pas partir !

\- Dis donc toi, je croyais que c'était Caroline qui t'intéressais ! **Dit James en souriant**

\- T'inquiète mon frère jamais j'irai marcher sur tes plates bandes ! Et puis je sais que Lily est chasse gardé !

\- C'est l'heure ! **Annonça Remus**

 **L'heure à quoi ? Harper se le demandait bien … elle avança délicatement afin de voir ce que vont trafiquer les garçons. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi James et Sirius étaient présent. Que savaient-ils qu'elle ignore ? Elle regarda la scène et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ce qu'ils se passaient. James et Sirius se transformaient en cerf et en chien tandis que Remus se plia en deux, posant ses mains sur sa tête avant de s'effondrer à genoux à même le sol. Puis Remus se releva en se courbant vers le plafond et commença à hurler de terreur.**

 **A ce cris, Harper sursauta et faillit tomber, elle s'accrocha à la seule chose qui était à sa porté à savoir la porte de la chambre. Malheureusement son poids ouvrit la porte et le cerf, le chien la regardaient. Mais la seule chose qu'Harper voyait n'était autre que les yeux jaune de Remus … ou plutôt de l'animal qui se tenait à la place de Remus.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Caroline suivit Lily à travers les couloirs en se demandant pourquoi elles devaient allées dans les toilettes du deuxième étages. Elles entrèrent et elles virent le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde flottant au dessus d'une cabine. Quand le fantôme les aperçoit, elle fronça les sourcils et hurla après elles.**

\- Puis-je savoir qui VOUS ETES et qu'est-ce que VOUS FAITES ICI ?

\- Mimi, nous sommes d'anciennes élève de Poudlard et nous voulons savoir comment tu es morte ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Non mais ça va pas dire ça comme ça Lily ? **S'ahurit Caroline.** Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse !

\- Ooooh, **commença Mimi d'une voix mielleuse,** c'était épouvantable. Cela s'est passé ici même je suis morte dans cette cabine. **Dit-elle en pointant la dite cabine.** Je m'étais caché parce qu'Olive Hornby c'était moqué de moi à cause de mes lunettes. Je pleurais quand soudain, j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer.

\- Qui ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Je ne sais pas moi. **Dit-elle en sanglotant faussement.** J'étais folle de chagrin mais j'ai entendu des mots bizarres comme une langue qu'on aurai inventé. J'ai compris que c'était un garçon, **dit-elle en avançant vers les deux jeunes femmes,** qui parlait alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de fichez le camp et … je suis morte !

\- D'un coup ? **S'étonne Caroline.** Comment ?

\- Je me souviens d'avoir vu deux grand yeux jaunes là tout près de se lavabo. **Dit-elle en désignant le lavabo en question**

 **Lily s'approcha du lavabo tandis que Mimi s'éloignait. La rousse tenta d'ouvrir l'eau mais rien ne venait c'est alors qu'elle remarqua une forme en vague et y passa sa main. Elle reconnu la forme d'un serpent et regarda Caroline.**

\- C'est là ! C'est l'entrée de la chambre des secrets !

\- D'accord, **dit la brune septique,** et comment on rentre ?

\- Par des mots étranges … Voldemort est un fourche langue ! Ce doit être comme ça qu'il a ouvert la chambre.

\- Et tu sais parler la langue des serpents peut-être ?

\- Non mais je peux toujours essayer !

\- Lily, je le sens mal ce coup là !

\- Autant continuer puisqu'on est là !

 **Caroline abdiqua et laissa sa meilleure amie faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Lily ferma les yeux et elle s'entendit dire des mots qui lui parurent étrange à son oreilles. La pièce se mit à trembler et aussitôt les lavabos s'éloignèrent des uns des autres jusqu'à que l'un d'eux entra dans le sol. Puis Lily secoua la tête et retrouva ses esprits.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Sésame ouvre toi ! **Dit Lily d'un sourire gêner**

\- Évidemment cette phrase ouvre toutes les portes du monde ! **Dit la brune en levant les yeux**

 **Elles regardèrent l'énorme ouverture et Lily souffla avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sauter suivit de Caroline. L'adrénaline et la vitesse de leur chute les firent crier puis elle arrivèrent en bas. Elle se relevèrent et regardèrent le sol.**

\- Berk des os de mulots ! **Grimaça Caroline**

\- Bon, si tu entends quelques chose n'oublie pas de fermer les yeux !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Elle évitait les arbres de la forêt interdite du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendait le bruit des créatures qui pouvaient se cacher dans les bas fond de la forêt, les bruits des chouettes et des hiboux qui s'envolaient à cause du bruit qu'elle faisait mais elle pouvait surtout entendre le bruit d'une course rapide qui était juste derrière elle. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi horrible et d'aussi dangereux. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et pourtant elle en avait vécut des choses horribles, pour commencer il y avait les attaques des mangemorts mais même durant son enfance, en Amérique, elle avait vu son frère aîné se faire tuer devant ses yeux par des no-maj alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la gare afin d'aller à Ilvermorny.**

 **Elle avait tout juste 15 ans et son frère avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Ils passaient devant une boulangerie qui faisait sensation depuis son ouverture en 1926. Mais en passant devant ce jour là, une détonation avait retentit. Les no-majs qui étaient dans la rues commençaient à pousser des cris d'horreurs et à fuir. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir son frère avait dégainé sa baguette et est allé se frotter à ces mercenaires qui avaient des armes à feux. La jeune fille, qu'elle était, s'était empressée de le suivre mais un passant l'avait bousculer et elle était tombé au sol. C'est alors qu'en levant les yeux elle avait vu un des tireurs pointer une arme à feu vers son frère et que du sang avait gicler sur le goudron. Elle revoyait son frère tomber au sol pendant qu'elle criait de terreur.**

 **Elle secoua la tête face à ce monstrueux souvenir, elle devait reprendre ses esprits afin de pouvoir transplaner et se cacher. Elle avait même faillit se prendre un arbre si elle avait n'avait pas bougé vers la droite. Elle continuait de courir sans regarder où elle allait, elle ne regardait même pas le sol ce qui fit qu'elle ne voyait donc pas une branche et se prit le pied dedans. Elle tomba face contre terre et se retourna vivement sur le dos. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la créature bondir sur ses pattes arrières pour sauter sur elle …** **mais le chien vint s'interposer entre eux et s'en suit un combat canin. Le loup envoya le chien à l'autre bout mais le canidé n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et mordu la jambe du loup avant de fuir suivit de près par le monstre. Harper quant à elle était tétanisée par ce qu'elle avait vu et sursauta en voyant James venir vers elle.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Eh bien pour commencer …

\- James je ne suis pas d'humeur aux plaisanteries !

\- C'est la pleine lune, quand il avait 5 ans, Remus s'est fait mordre par le loup garou Fenrir Greyback et depuis il se transforme lui aussi à chaque pleine lune.

\- Remus est un loup garou ?

\- Oui ! Écoute monte sur mon dos je vais te ramener en sécurité le temps que Sirius occupe Remus !

 **Aussitôt James se transforma en cerf et Harper hésita avant de monter mais le cervidé expira bruyamment et la jeune américaine monta sur son dos. L'animal s'élança à travers la foret mais de loin Cornedrue vit Lunard arriver vers eux par la droite. Alors le cerf n'eut pas d'autre choix que courir encore plus vite. Seulement le loup garou était plus rapide et arriva à empêcher le cerf de continuer sa course en les faisant tomber. Harper se tenait à quelques mètres du loup et s'éloigna en rampant en le voyant avancer lentement.**

\- Remus je t'en prie ! **Supplia-t-elle**

 **Mais elle savait que c'était inutile de le supplier. Elle fut soulage de voir que James sous sa forme de cerf soit intervenu afin de repousser le loup. Elle en profita donc de courir à toute vitesse en direction du château. Pendant sa course, elle voyait le chien, sûrement Sirius, courir vers les deux autres pour occuper le loup. De loin elle regardait le cerf et le chien se tenir en garde face au loup qui les attaquait. Puis elle reprit son chemin. Quand elle passa la grille du château, elle s'effondra assise à même le sol. En tentant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de ce passer.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lily et Caroline marchait à travers les couloirs circulaires. Elles ressentaient des frissons mais rien ne pouvait les empêcher de continuer. Enfin pour Lily car Caroline n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, de se retrouver autre part que dans cet endroit. Mais elle restait car elle ne voulait pas laisser sa meilleure amie seule et ainsi qu'elle fasse une bêtise.**

\- Par ici ! **Dit Lily en tourna sur la droite**

\- Wow c'est quoi ça ? **Fit Caroline.** Un serpent ?

\- Une peau de serpent. **Répondit Lily en y passant ses doigts.** Le basilic à dû muer !

\- Eh ben, cette chose doit mesurer une vingtaine de mètres ! C'est à ce moment là que j'aurai bien aimé que Gilderoy Lockhart soit là avec nous !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'à écrit ce charlatant ?

\- Nan, mais je n'aurai pas hésité à le sacrifier pour sauver notre peau !

 **Lily pouffa légèrement et continua d'avancer suivit de Caroline avant d'arriver devant une porte en métal forgé. Les deux amies se regardèrent et Caroline lui fit signe de dire à nouveau « Sésame ouvre toi ». Les sept serpents qui était sur la porte bougeaient pour laisser un huitième faire le tour et puis la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître une immense salle d'eau composé de plusieurs tête de serpents sur les cotés et au bout une immense statue de pierre représentant Salazar Serpentard le fondateur de cette chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et elles aperçurent le corps d'un enfant allongé au sol.**

 **Lily se mit à courir et le prit dans ses bras.**

\- Bill ouvre les yeux … allé hop ! **Dit-elle en le secouant**

\- Il est vivant ? **Demanda Caroline**

 **Lily posa ses doigt sous la carotide du garçon et sentis un pouls. Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et le secoua à nouveau.**

\- Allé réveille toi Bill, tes parents sont mort d'inquiétude !

 **Mais le garçon resta inerte. C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre et les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête mais la chambre était toujours vide. La poche de la cape de Lily se mit à trembler et elle sortit le Diadème et le journal.**

\- Tu as pris le journal avec toi ? **S'étonna Caroline**

\- Avec la précipitation de notre départ oui.

\- Ok bon qu'est-ce qu'on … hey qui êtes-vous ? **Demanda la journaliste en voyant une silhouette**

 **Lily se tourna également et la silhouette sortit de l'ombre pour venir vers elles.**

\- J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il ne se réveillera pas ! **Dit la silhouette**

\- Vous êtes Tom Jedusor ! **Dit Lily**

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveillera pas ? **Dit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.** Il n'est pas …

\- Pas encore mort mais tout juste ! **Dit le jeune homme**

\- Ok … hum ça vous dit qu'on le fasse sortir d'ici ? Il y a un gros méchant serpent qui rode par ici ! **Dit la journaliste**

\- Il ne viendra que si on l'appelle !

 **Caroline et regarda Lily qui ferma les yeux et la journaliste comprit que Lily avait raison depuis le début. Le monstre de la chambre des secrets était bel et bien un Basilic. Mais la jeune brune se demanda comment elles allaient pouvoir tuer un monstre aussi gros. A coté de ça Remus était un gros doudou dans sa forme de Lunard.**

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Le monde dans lequel nous vivons doit savoir qui sont les personnes qui peuvent le dominer. Les moldus sont de simple insectes dans la chaîne alimentaires !

\- Pourtant votre père était un moldu Voldemort ou devrai-je dire Tom ! **Rappela Lily**

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que j'allais gardé cet ignoble héritage ? Non … les sorciers méritent de faire la lois dans le monde et tout commencera quand tous ces misérables moldus seront éradiqués de la surface du monde ! A commencer par ces sang de bourbes ! J'espère que vous êtes prêtes ?

\- A quoi ?

\- A devenirs les premières victimes de la puissance de Lord Voldemort !

 **Jedusor se retourna vers la statue et parla en fourche langue. Lily se releva et prit le bras de Caroline.**

\- Cours … **dit la rousse**

\- Quoi mais le jeune Weasley

\- Je m'en charge toi tu cours !

 **La statue se mit à bouger et lentement le Basilic sortit de son nid et se posta devant son maître. Jedusor lui donna un ordre et le monstre tourna sa tête vers les deux jeunes femmes au moment où elles lui tournèrent le dos.**

\- COURS ! **Hurla Lily**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Molly et Arthur, effondrés par la nouvelle quand Fumseck s'agita. Intrigué, le directeur s'approcha de son phénix mais l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre en emportant un chapeau.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Elles se mettent donc à courir vers la sortie poursuivit par le monstre. Malheureusement, à cause d'un flaque Lily tomba la tête la première et Caroline retourna sur ses pas pour l'aider mais la rousse la repoussa.**

\- Sors de là et va chercher de l'aide ! **Dit Lily en se relevant**

 **La journaliste obéit à contre cœur mais elles virent un oiseau rouge voler vers elle, laissant tombé un chapeau dans les mains de Lily et creva les yeux du monstre ce provoqua les cris du serpents géant.**

\- NON ! **Cria Jedusor.** Votre sale oiseau chanteur a crevé les yeux du Basilic … mais il peut toujours vous entendre !

\- Caroline grouille toi ! **Hurla Lily**

 **Caroline sortie de la chambre alors que Lily fuit le Basilic qui avait plongé la tête pour la tuer. Elle se précipita à travers les immense tuyaux circulaires avant de se retrouver dans un cul de sac. Quand elle voulut reprendre son chemin, Lily se stoppe et cessa un instant de respirer. Le monstre ouvrit sa grande gueule et la sorcière put voir les dent aiguisées et pointue du reptile.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- « Sors de là » a-t-elle dit, « va chercher de l'aide » a-t-elle dit … mais comment je peux sortir de là ?! **Pesta la journaliste**

 **Elle se retrouvait au point de départ mais rien ne ressemblait à une sortie. Elle commençait à perdre espoirs quand elle vit l'oiseau foncer vers elle. Elle se protéga mais les pattes de l'animal s'accrochèrent à ses bras et s'envola avec elle.**

 **Caroline surprise et apeuré regarda l'oiseau et reconnu le phénix de Dumbledore et se souvenu que les phénix pouvait transporter une charge lourde.**

\- Moi aussi je veux un phénix pour mes 25 ans !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La gueule du basilic s'approchait de plus en plus et Lily n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre sa baguette et de la lancer au loin. Le bruit intrigua le monstre qui s'éloigna et la jeune femme pu regagner la pièce principale et se précipitant vers le jeune Weasley.**

\- Il est bientôt trop tard très chère. Ce jeune garçon est presque mort !

\- Bill s'il te plaît résiste ! **Supplia Lily**

 **Elle sursauta en entendant le monstre surgir de l'eau. Le chapeau que tenait Lily dans ses mains devint lourd et la jeune femme regarda à l'intérieur. Une lueur argenté aveugla légèrement ses yeux mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle plongea sur la droite pour esquiver le basilic. Puis elle plongea sa main dans le chapeau et en sortit une épée. Quand la tête du montre s'approchait d'elle, elle mania l'épée et réussit à lui faire une minuscule entaille. Seulement elle perdit à nouveau l'équilibre à cause de humidité de la chambre et elle vit avec horreur le montre foncer sur elle en ouvrant sa gueule en grand.**

 **Avec un dernier effort, Lily passa son bras, qui tenait l'épée dans la bouche du monstre et lui transperça le crane. Le serpent émit un cris aiguë avant de se redresser et se retomber mort à ses côtés. Malheureusement une douleur envahit le bras de Lily et elle retira un des crochets du monstre qui s'y était planté.**

\- Bravo jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'une sang de bourbe allait réussir à vaincre un basilic … mais au prix de sa vie. En ayant un des crochets dans ton bras le venin du basilic se propage lentement dans ton corps. Il ne te reste un peu plus d'une minute à vivre !

\- Au moins je mourrais la conscience tranquille ! **Dit-elle**

\- Une fois morte tu n'auras plus de conscience, ni même une âme !

 **Lily se rappela de la présence du journal et du Diadème. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main sans réfléchir leva le crochet …**

\- Que fais-tu ? **Demanda Jedusor**

\- Je vérifie une théorie !

 **Et elle planta le crochet dans le Diadème. Elle vit la silhouette de Jedusor se plier de douleur et elle recommença encore. Cette fois-ci Jedusor hurla et disparut. Au même moment Bill se réveilla, se redressa et s'éloigna mais il heurta Lily qui le prit dans ses bras au moment même ou Jedusor disparut dans le journal.**

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? **Demanda le jeune Weasley**

\- Tu vas bien ? **Demanda Lily à bout de force**

\- Ouais mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- C'est sans importance, tu es sain et sauf !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Lily !

 **La rousse se tourna et en voyant sa meilleure amie, accompagnée de Dumbledore et des Weasley, elle se laissa aller contre le sol. Bill couru vers ses parents et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Quant à Caroline, elle se pencha vers Lily.**

\- Ça va ?

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête et un chant mélodieux se fit entendre dans les airs. Fumseck se posa à coté de Lily qui lui caressa le plumage.**

\- Merci beaucoup Fumseck ! **Dit Lily à l'animal**

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? **Demanda Caroline une nouvelle fois**

\- Disons que ce monstre m'a planté un de ses crochets dans le bras et donc …

\- … donc il faut vite te ramener à Pomfresh ! **Termina Caroline**

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire miss Bernard. **Dit Dumbledore.** Fumseck tu sais quoi faire, **dit-il à son phénix**

 **Le phénix se pencha vers le bras de Lily et y versa quelques larmes. Stupéfaite la jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son ancien directeur.**

\- Avez-vous oubliées que les phénix ont un grand pouvoir de guérison ? Cela m'étonne de vous. **Dit le directeur à ses deux anciennes élèves**

\- Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier miss Evans ? **Dit Molly**

\- Ce n'est rien, on peut dire que j'ai payé une dette que j'avais envers lui. **Répondit-elle en souriant au jeune Weasley tout deux se rappelant de leur première rencontre en décembre**

* * *

 _* Pour ce passage je me suis servis du film Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_

* * *

 _ **Cela faisait un petit moment que je voulais faire un passage où Lily et Caroline affrontent un danger commun, eh bien c'est chose faite ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'adore écris les passages entre Lily et Caroline, puisque ce n'est ni plus ni moins la même amitié qui me lie avec ma meilleure amie et puis Caroline est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Elle était présente dans ma trilogie The Maraudeurs et sera encore présente dans la nouvelle fiction que j'écris en ce moment.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a fait plaisir, je peux vous certifier qu'il m'a donné du fil a retorde puisque je ne savais pas par où commencer alors que je savais exactement ce que je voulais mettre. Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous le poster en 2018 et non en 2017 comme je le voulais.**_

 _ **Nous nous retrouvons donc la semaine prochaine avec le dix-neuvième chapitre.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	19. Attaque sanguinaire

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que la reprise des cours s'est bien déroulé pour vous ?**_

 _ **Comme promit je vous offre ce dix-neuvième chapitre et la semaine prochaine ce sera le vingtième ... la fin de SoS approche et sachez que vous avez, depuis plusieurs chapitres, des indices sur le déroulement de la bataille finale.**_

 _ **Sachez aussi que vous aurez un OS spécial Rogue puisque ce 9 janvier marque les 58 ans de notre petit maître des potions préféré mais faut juste que le termine et j'ai l'espoir de le terminer avant ce soir.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Ne connaissant toujours pas la condition de Remus, Harper vint lui rendre visite pour lui proposer d'aller manger tout les deux à Pré-au-Lard. Seulement le lycanthrope refuse puisque la pleine lune avait lieu le soir même et qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle décidé donc d'aller le voir plus tard dans la journée en lui apportant une soupe, recette de sa grand-mère, pour qu'il se sente mieux. Du coté de Lily et Caroline, celles-ci continue toujours de percer les mystères du journal de Jedusor, mais sans crier garde le journal aspire Lily et lui montre le souvenir du meurtre d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard ainsi que le "coupable". Ne voulant pas y croire, Lily embarque Caroline jusqu'à Poudlard tout en amenant le journal et le diadème de Serdaigle et en ayant une idée sur la victime qui avait été retrouvé au toilette du deuxième étage. Elles y rencontrent Harper et Caroline empêcha Lily de révéler malgré elle la condition de Remus. Ce n'est que quand Harper arrive devant les appartements de son petit-ami qu'elle fut surprise de le voir sortir en dehors de l'école. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle décida de le suivre. Mais elle se posa des questions en le voyant passer sous le soule cogneur et encore quand elle remarqua qu'elle venait d'arriver dans la cabane hurlante. Néanmoins, elle ne se dévoila pas et entendit la discussion que tenait Remus avec James et Sirius. Ce n'est que quand la lune fut à son zénith que Harper découvrit que Remus était un loup garou sous les yeux ébahit de James et Sirius qui venaient de se transformer en cerf et en chien. Du côté de Caroline et Lily, elles avait espionner les professeurs qui furent tous convoqué et apprirent par la même occasion que le Bill Weasley avait été enlevé par le monstre et sans perdre une seconde, Lily décida d'aller trouver la chambre des secrets. Mais avant elles discutèrent avec Mimi Geignarde qui leur expliqua comment celle-ci avait trouvé la mort. Avec les indications du fantôme, Lily et Caroline trouvèrent l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et y entrèrent et voulant sauver Bill. A l'intérieur elle y rencontre une silhouette qui s'avère être le souvenir de Tom Jedusor. Lily ordonna à Caroline d'aller chercher de l'aide tandis qu'elle essaya de se battre contre le Basilic, le montre de la chambre. Après plusieurs tentative d'échapper à la mort, Lily vint à bout du monstre et réussit même à détruire le diadème. L'Ordre avait maintenant un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes.

* * *

 **.**

 **19 – Attaque sanguinaire**

 **.**

 **Le lendemain matin alors que l'auror pointait le bout de son nez, James et Sirius tenaient Remus à bout de bras en utilisant leurs dernières forces pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils passèrent la porte du château et furent ravis, comme à chaque fois, de voir que l'école était encore déserte puisque les élèves ne se levaient que dans une heure. Les deux Maraudeurs montaient tant bien que mal les escaliers mais quand ils furent devant les portes de l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement en faisant sursauter Mrs Pomfresh. Quand elle les aperçut, elle se précipita vers eux et les aida à mettre Remus sur un lit, dont elle ferma automatiquement les rideaux pour qu'aucun élève puisse voir leur professeur.**

 **James et Sirius prirent place sur un lit vide, le premier abaissa sa tête tout en frottant ses mains sur le visage et le second s'allongea sur son dos.**

\- Eh bien quelle nuit ! **Dit Sirius en chuchotant**

\- C'est le cas de le dire … Lunard était déchaîné ! **Répondit James de la même façon**

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Harper, elle doit avoir l'impression d'être en plein cauchemars, je m'en charge si tu veux et toi tu veille sur Remus !

\- Nan on y va ensemble, Remus est entre de bonnes mains avec Pomfresh !

\- C'est sûr que cette dame fait des miracles

 **Ils se levèrent et saluèrent l'infirmière avant de quitter le château. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé les grilles et rejoint le point central pour transplaner, ils se rendirent directement chez Harper. Ils montèrent les marches malgré leur nuit blanche et toquèrent quelques coups, ce fut Lila qui leur ouvrit mais aussitôt qu'elle réalisa qui avait frappé qu'elle leur claqua la porte au nez. La porte se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en laissant apparaître Dorcas qui les força à reculer.**

\- Écoutez, elle a deviné que vous vouliez lui parler mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Avec Lila on essaye de la calmer depuis qu'elle nous a appelé très tôt ce matin. **Les informa Dorcas.**

\- Dans quel état d'esprits elle est ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Lamentable. **Chuchota-t-elle.** Elle crois encore être dans la forêt interdite avec Lunard entrain de la poursuivre. Elle sait que je suis au courant, elle m'en a fait la remarque mais Lila a réussit à lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle m'écoute. Je pense qu'elle viendra vous voir d'elle-même une fois prête à entendre ce que vous avez à dire.

\- Et pour Remus ? **Questionna James**

\- Je sais pas …

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis ce fameux soir, l'Ordre avait maintenant un nouvel espoir quand Lily et Caroline leur avaient racontés leur aventure dans la chambre des secrets et de la destruction du Diadème de Serdaigle. Mais aucun des membres ne se berçaient d'illusion, si un Horcruxe avait été détruits il est certain que le Mage Noir l'avait ressentit et donc ce qui le rendait, selon les mots de Lily, « fou de rage et dangereux au fur et à mesure que les Horcruxes seront détruits ». Ils décidèrent donc de les détruire progressivement jusqu'à détruire le dernier quand la grande bataille sera annoncé.**

 **Durant ces deux semaines, Harper avait reprit peu à peu ses esprits mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Remus, qui a été mit au courant par ses deux amis de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le lycanthrope avait mal réagis et tentait en vain de parler à sa petite amie mais elle lui a fait comprendre que oui il y aurai une discussion mais pas pour le moment. Ainsi donc le Maraudeur prenait donc son mal en patience.**

 **Willow apprit qu'elle attendait un petit garçon et en avait avertit Damian. La relation entre eux était toujours aussi glaciale mais pour le bien de l'enfant, Damian était présent pour chaque visite chez le gynécommage. Quant à la future maman, elle essayait à chaque fois de se faire pardonner auprès de James mais commençait enfin à comprendre les conséquences de son comportement vis à vis de son ancien fiancé.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Marlène et Zachary, leur famille allaient accueillir un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient maintenant en pleine préparation des chambres et à la recherche des prénoms.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Mary, celle-ci avait totalement récupéré de son accouchement et la petite Eliana se portait à merveille faisant le bonheur des deux parents. Mary avait totalement pu reprendre son travail mais attendait encore quelques semaines afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur les Mandragores et faire revenir les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés. Regulus quant à lui avait terminé de traduire le document remit par Maugrey et le lui avait apporté. Dans sa traduction, Regulus avait remarqué qu'aucun elfes n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit concernant les Horcruxes, bien sûr il fit part à Alastor mais le directeur du bureau des aurors voulaient tout de même y jeter un œil.**

 **Mary avait elle aussi une bonne nouvelle à communiquer mais à l'attention de Poudlard. Les Mandragores étaient en âge de maturité et bientôt les élèves qui furent pétrifiés pourront revenir à la vie. Donc avec le professeur Chourave, elle les découpèrent et les firent cuire afin de finaliser la préparation de l'antidote.**

 **Lily se trouvait, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans le salon du manoir Prewett et les premières lueurs du printemps étaient déjà arrivées. Elle avait toujours aimé la saison printanière avec les fleurs qui naissaient, les animaux sortant de leur abris après avoir passé l'hiver à hiberner et le chant des oiseaux au matin après que ceux-ci soient revenu après leur émigration. Dans sa rêverie, elle ne voyait donc pas le point noir venir vers elle. Ce n'est que quand le rapace se posa au bord de la fenêtre qu'elle sursauta en le voyant. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la fenêtre, elle reconnu sans mal le hiboux de son beau-père et resta interdite devant l'animal. Le rapace impatient, laissa tomber ce qu'il avait en son bec et s'envola sous le regard inquisiteur de Lily. Puis elle regarda ce que le hiboux lui avait apporter et le prit en main.**

 **Ce n'est que quand elle regarda le colis dans tous les sens qu'elle comprit. Elle reconnu la poupée de paille qu'elle avait fabriquer quand elle était encore dans cette cellule à Little Hangleton. Elle l'avait fabriquer afin de faire transmettre l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils dans cette poupée de fortune. Elle serra la poing tenant la poupée de paille et la détruit par excès de rage. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver face à Voldemort, avoir enfin l'endroit où se trouve son fils et ensuite pouvoir tuer celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs et ceux de ses proches.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Après plusieurs enchantement sur un patient, Dorcas le laissa se reposer avant de continuer ses visites. Le nombres d'accident magiques étaient de plus en plus nombreux et si cela continuait, la médicommage doutait fortement que cela pouvait aider la communauté si jamais la bataille finale devait s'amplifier et que tous les sorciers devront se battre.**

\- Salut Dorcas !

 **La jeune femme se retourna et sourit en voyant Marlène accompagné de Zachary. Tous deux avaient un rendez-vous avec le gynécomage pour un contrôle de routine.**

\- Hey salut vous deux, alors comment se portent ces petits monstres ?

\- Merci pour leur appellation … **dit Marlène désespéré,** mais ils vont bien !

\- Dit nous Dorcas, nous avons quelques chose à te demander ! **Dit Zachary en souriant**

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben vu la façon dont elle appelle sa filleule je me demande sincèrement si on va la choisir comme marraine ! **Dit Marlène moqueuse**

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? Moi marraine ?

 **Les futurs parents firent un oui de la tête et la médicommage n'eut pas d'autres réactions que de les prendre dans ses bras en acceptant. Puis elle s'éloigna d'eux et leur demanda …**

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ben avec Zachary nous avons pensés prendre nos meilleures amie, alors Mary sera la marraine du garçon et toi de la fille !

\- Ce sera avec plaisir … par contre je vous en conjure, ne lui donnez pas un prénom qui craint.

\- Promit on fera attention ! **Dit Zachary**

\- Je vais être marraine ! **Dansa Dorcas sur place**

\- MEADOWES VOUS ÊTES LA POUR TRAVAILLER PAS POUR FAIRE L'IMBECILE ! **Cria un médicomage qui n'est autre le chef de Sainte Mangouste.** Oh bonjour Marlène, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien chef merci !

\- Quand revenez-vous parmi nous ?

\- Après la naissance de mes bébés !

\- Ils veulent pas naître prématurément ? **Dit Dorcas**

\- Hey ! **S'indignèrent Zachary et Marlène**

\- Meadowes !

\- Quoi ? Chef avouez que sa remplaçante est complètement nulle ! **Dit Dorcas en regardant son supérieur**

\- Mouais … je dois dire que vous avez raison. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire cela comme ça !

\- Laissez lui une dernière chance et je suis sûre qu'elle vous épatera ! **Dit Marlène**

\- T'es trop gentille ma vieille ! **Dit Dorcas**

\- A toi aussi je t'ai laissé ta chance, avant tu étais insupportable et maintenant tu es douce comme un agneau

\- Tu ose me comparer à une bête de foire ?

\- Exactement, tu es notre bête de foire à tous ! **Dit Zachary**

\- Toi tu as de la chance que je sois sur mon lieu de travail sinon je t'aurai botté les fesses ! **Dit Dorcas en se battant gentiment avec Zachary qui répondit**

 **La scène amusa Marlène et le chef de l'hôpital jusqu'à qu'une explosion viennent gâcher de petit moment de rigolade. Marlène à perdre l'équilibre et à tomber au sol, le chef se cogna la tête la première, tandis que Zachary et Dorcas se tenaient l'un et l'autre.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Dit Dorcas en regardant au alentour avant de voir sa meilleure amie au sol.** MARLENE !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Ça y est l'antidote est prêt Mrs Pomfresh ! **Dit Mary en entrant dans l'infirmerie suivit du professeur Chourave**

\- Parfait, allons dépêchons-nous ! **Dit l'infirmière**

 **Pomfresh, Chourave et Mary prirent chacune un bol de l'antidote et le firent boire aux élèves qui étaient pétrifiés. Quand les antidotes furent tous donnés, elle attendirent quelques instant avant de voir réapparaître des couleurs sur le visage des élèves. Puis les articulations firent de léger mouvement avant que les paupières des sorciers en herbes ne se mettent à cligner. L'infirmière les aidèrent à reprendre contenance avant de les examiner.**

\- Que … que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda Amanda la première victime**

\- Vous avez été victime de ce que l'on nomme pétrification. Mais la cause de tout ceci n'est plus un soucis. **Rassura le professeur Chourave**

\- Vous allez pouvoir reprendre une vie normal et rattraper votre retard pour les cours et passer vos examens. **Ajouta Mary**

\- Oh non les BUSEs … **gémit l'élève en cinquième année,** je ne vais jamais y arriver !

\- Allons tu es à Serdaigle, tu vas réussir à rattraper ton retard vu la maison dans laquelle tu es ! **Plaisanta Mary**

\- Et moi alors, j'ai les ASPICs … vous pensez réellement que je vais y arriver ? **Demanda Amanda**

\- Tu es à Poufsouffle ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Oui

\- Alors sache que les Poufsouffle sont comme les Serdaigles, on est travailleurs !

\- Vous étiez à Poufsouffle ?

\- Oh oui elle l'a été et c'était l'une de nos meilleures élèves. **Confirma le professeur Chourave**

\- Professeur allons ! **Rougit Mary**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dorcas se jeta sur Marlène après avoir assurer à Zachary qu'elle ne risquait rien. La médicomage tapota légèrement la joue de sa meilleure amie qui ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut te mettre à l'abri pour que je puisse t'examiner.

\- Et le chef ?

 **Dorcas vit alors son supérieur inconscient et alla lui prendre son pouls. Avec soulagement son chef était encore en vie. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir transporter les deux personnes en sûreté. C'est alors que Zachary arrive, sa baguette en main.**

\- Dépêchez-vous de vous cachez, ces salopards attaquent Sainte Mangouste

\- Oh putain ! **Fit Dorcas en serrant les dents.** Prends le chef pendant que j'aide Marlène.

 **Zachary tira l'homme par les bras tandis que Dorcas aida son amie à marcher. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre vide. Marlène prit place sur un fauteuil alors que Dorcas et le jeune auror soulevèrent le médicomage afin de l'allonger sur le lit. Puis le jeune homme fit des sortilèges de protection aux fenêtres avant d'aller vers la porte.**

\- Euh tu compte faire quoi là ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- C'est évident non ?

\- Tu pense réellement te battre tout seul contre eux ? Mais t'es un grand malade !

\- Il doit y avoir les autres aurors à présent. Il faut que j'aille les aider !

\- Zach !

\- Marlène, c'est mon boulot et mon devoir !

 **Sans demander son reste, le mari de Marlène sortit de la chambre et fit à nouveau de sortilège de protection.**

 **Dans la chambre, la guérisseuse était sonnée par le comportement de son époux mais Dorcas la ramena à la réalité.**

\- Marlène ressens-tu une douleur quelconque ?

\- Non !

\- As-tu des saignements ?

\- Non ! **Dit la future maman après un instant**

\- As-tu des courbatures ?

\- Non !

\- Un mal de tête ?

\- Non plus

\- Ton rythme cardiaque ?

 **Marlène posa deux doigts sous sa carotide et compta le nombre de pouls à la minute.**

\- Rythme normal

\- Super alors viens m'aider, comme tu peux, avec le chef ! **Dit Dorcas**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- ALERTE GENERALE ! **Hurla Maugrey dans tout le département des aurors.** TOUS LES AURORS A SAINTE MANGOUSTE !

 **En entendant cela Damian, Sirius, Alice et Franck se hâtèrent pour arriver les premiers à l'hôpital. Par la même occasion, Kingsley envoya discrètement un message aux autres membres de l'Ordre avant de suivre le reste de ses collègues. Mais il échangea un regard avec Maugrey qui répondit à une question muet du directeur du bureaux des aurors.**

 **En arrivant sur place, les aurors virent le hall d'accueil complètement détruits et plusieurs corps déjà sans vie se trouvaient au sol. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire des équipes que les mangemorts les attaquèrent. Certains aurors réussirent à passer le « barrage » des partisans du Mage Noir afin de se rendre aux étages. Sirius arriva le premier en compagnie d'Alice et Damian dans le secteur pédiatromagie. Tous les trois remarquèrent la présence des membres de l'Ordre et d'autres sorciers venant en aide aux médicomages, qui mettaient les patients à l'abri.**

 **Du coin de l'œil, Sirius aperçut James contre les frères Lestrange. Il bondit pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami mais il se retrouva face à face à sa cousine « détraqué », Bellatrix.**

\- Sérieusement Bella ? Un hôpital ? Là où se trouve des innocents qui ne peuvent se défendre ?

\- « Innocents » ? Laisse moi rire cousin ! Cet endroit ose soigner les sang impurs alors il faut y faire le ménage ! Et puis ces traîtres à leur sang ne valent pas mieux que les sang de bourbe !

 **Il s'en suit alors un petit duel entre les deux cousins qui s'envoyèrent plusieurs sortilèges aussi mortel les uns que les autres. Mais Sirius était beaucoup plus malin que Bellatrix et l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avança vers elle en souriant alors qu'elle se relevait.**

\- Tu sais quoi Bella ? J'ai toujours adoré ton regard quand …

 **James arriva derrière la sorcière et l'entoura de ses bras.**

\- … l'on t'attrape par surprise ! **Termina Sirius toujours en souriant.** Et puis … parfois dans la vie il faut savoir sourire et je connais un bon moyen pour y parvenir ! _Rictusempra_ !

 **Le sortilège toucha soudainement la mangemorte et James eut juste le temps de l'esquiver. Mais alors que Sirius en envoya plusieurs, Bellatrix réussit les esquiver et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de James qui se plia à cause de la douleur. La mangemorte avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et s'était retourné vers James qui se tenait toujours le ventre. Du coin de l'œil elle voyait son mari attaquer Sirius, qui répondait avec la même rengaine. Elle leva donc sa baguette et la pointa sur James qui était sans défense.**

 _\- ENDOLORIS_

 **James gigota sur place à cause du sortilège impardonnable. Bellatrix lui en envoya de nouveaux de plus en plus puissant ce qui amena James à hurler. Sirius dirigea ses yeux vers son meilleur ami mais Rodolphus continua de lui envoyer des sorts ce qui empêchait Sirius de venir en aide à James.**

\- Alors Potter veux-tu vivre toi aussi le même moment qui a précédé la mort de tes parents ? **Demanda Bellatrix**

 **James ne cessa de se tordre de douleur mais la regarda néanmoins à cause de ces paroles. Il lui adressa un regard noir avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même suite à un nouveau _Doloris_. **

\- Je dois tout de même admettre qu'eux aussi avaient du courage et ils ont tenu assez longtemps à mes _Doloris_ avant de ne plus être apte à bouger. Mais ils n'ont obtenue ce qu'ils ont mérité ! Ton père arrivait même à se mettre sur le dos afin de prendre la main de ta chère mère. Mais j'ai dû cesser le meilleur moment de cette soirée et dire que cette chère L …

 _\- Stupéfix_!

 **Bellatrix fut projetée contre le mur et ainsi James put se relever sur ses genoux. Il se regarda qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se figea en voyant Lily bras tendu et baguette en main. Elle s'approchait de Bellatrix lentement à l'afflux de la moindre attaque de la part d'un mangemort. Du pied la jeune femme fit glisser la baguette de James à son propriétaire et le jeune homme se releva en allant à côté de Lily.**

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! **Dit-il**

\- Eux non plus et pourtant ils y sont ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Va te mettre à l'abri je me charge d'elle !

\- Hors de question … j'ai un compte à régler avec elle !

\- Lily Evans, te voilà parmi nous ! **Sourit Bellatrix**

\- Salut Bella !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dorcas et Marlène terminèrent avec leur supérieur qui commença à reprendre ses esprits. La guérisseuse avait réussit à faire retomber la fièvre qui avait monter pendant que Dorcas lui prodiguait les soins. Le chef avait un traumatisme crânien, plusieurs côtes cassées et une fêlure à la colonne vertébrale. Mais quand elle réussit à ressouder les os du médicomage, celui-ci faisait une hémorragie interne et Dorcas n'eut d'autre choix que de lui ouvrir la partie où avait lieu l'hémorragie afin de faire cesser les saignements. Mais elle ne réussit pas à le soigner complètement. Il lui manquait une seule chose mais la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient caché, ne contenait rien.**

\- Dorcas, tu ne vas pas y allé ? **Dit Marlène**

\- C'est le seul moyen, pour faire arrêter l'hémorragie ! Et puis je n'ai pas de potion régénérante !

\- Tu es au courant que tu peux te faire tuer ?

\- Je le sais, ce n'est pas la première fois où je me retrouverai face à l'un d'eux !

\- Oui mais là tu es sur ton lieu de travail et tu vas peut-être voir des victimes qui vont être des patients ou bien des collègues.

\- Marlène, tout va bien se passer. Le local à potion se trouve au bout du couloir.

 **Marlène hésita avant de lui laisser le passage et décida de prendre sa meilleure amie dans les bras. Dorcas lui rendit son étreinte et sortit en silence de la chambre, après avoir désactiver le sortilège de protection, en regardant de chaque côté. Le couloir où elle était semblait intacte mais quand la jeune femme s'y aventura, ses yeux ne voyait uniquement les corps sans vie d'autres guérisseurs et médicomages. Elle plaqua sa main contre son nez afin de ne pas ressentir l'odeur nauséabonde et continua. Seulement elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds et trébucha tête contre sol.**

 **Elle jeta un œil sur la cause de sa chute et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la guérisseuse qui remplaçait Marlène et qu'elle avait critiquer quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme commença à trembler et s'éloigna de sa collègue en rampant avant de se relever et de marcher à reculons, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la guérisseuse. Elle se força tout de même à tourner son corps et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le local qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci reste close.**

 _\- Alohomora_!

 **La porte s'entrouvrit et la médicomage y entra et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Puis elle regarda à nouveau à droite et à gauche afin de vérifier si la voie était libre mais elle entendait des pas se rapprocher accompagner par des hurlements. Brusquement elle referma la porte et lança un sortilège de désillusion. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et entendait ce qu'il se passait derrière.**

\- Non je vous en supplie, j'ai une famille !

\- Une famille ? Oh que c'est charmant ! **Dit la voix que Dorcas reconnu comme celle de McNair**

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- La ferme ! **Ordonna McNair en donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa victime**

 **La victime gémit de douleur ce qui serra le cœur de Dorcas qui s'accrochait fermement aux fioles de potions qu'elle avait dans les mains.**

\- S'il vous plaît !

 _\- Serpensortia_

 **McNair ordonna au serpent, qui venait d'apparaître s'attaquer la victime et l'animal bondit et lui le cou dont le venin s'attaque directement à la carotide. Dorcas entendit l'ordre du mangemort qui passait au travers de la porte et s'empêcha de crier ou bien de faire n'importe quel bruit qui pourrai lui coûter la vie. Puis elle entendit à nouveau les pas du mangemort reprendre avant d'être suivit par plusieurs boums. Elle comprit qu'il était entrain d'ouvrir toutes les portes des chambres afin de faire le plus de victimes possible.**

 **Aussitôt la jeune femme pense à Marlène et son chef qui était dans une chambre. Si McNair voyait que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas il allait vite deviner que des sorciers s'y cachaient. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sortit du local à potion et se positionna pour combattre.**

 **Le serpent l'aperçut et émit un sifflement que McNair entendit et regarda dans la même direction.**

\- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? **Dit-il d'un air mauvais.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _\- Bloclang_! **Lança Lily derrière un coin de mur**

 _\- Defodio_ ! **Fit Bellatrix en esquivant le sortilège**

 **Lily eut juste le temps de sauter afin de ne pas tomber dans le fossé qui commença à séparer le couloir. La jeune femme renvoya le sortilège de _Furunculus_ qui toucha la mangemorte de plein fouet. Mais Bellatrix n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et passa outre la douleur des apparitions des furoncles pour envoyer un Doloris que Lily reçut. La rousse s'effondra au sol et hurla. La mangemorte en profita pour s'approcher de sa victime mais James l'expulsa par un _Reducto_ et vint aider Lily à se relever. **

_\- Expulso_!

 **Ils évitèrent le sortilège d'explosion et se réfugièrent dans un nouveau couloir. Bellatrix vint à leur rencontre mais cette fois-ci elle rencontra un cerf qui l'attaqua par surprise. L'animal la fit tomber à terre et Lily lui administra le sortilège _Incarcerem_ afin de la ligoter. Le cerf lâcha la mangemorte et s'éloigna avant que James ne refasse son apparition. Ils voulurent lui lancer le sortilège pour lui effacer la mémoire mais Rodolphus après qu'il ai réussit à se débarrasser de Sirius vint prêter main forte à son épouse. **

**Au rez de chaussé, Alice livrai un duel particulièrement violent avec Rowle tandis que Franck s'occupait de Dolohov. Caroline qui avait pu partir à l'improviste de la Gazette était face à Rabastant Lestrange alors que Damian était contre Crabbe et Zachary contre Goyle. Regulus était dans une mauvaise position face à Mulciber mais Mary lui vint en aide.**

 **C'est alors que l'atmosphère se refroidit malgré ce jour de printemps. Tous les mangemorts affichèrent un sourire et disparurent afin de laisser place au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venaient d'arriver avec Nagini. Aussitôt les aurors, les membres de l'Ordre et les sorciers qui étaient présent se réunirent dans le hall d'entrée. Le Mage Noir afficha un sourire dés plus mauvais et regarda chacun de ses adversaires avant de la voir. Il s'approcha d'elle et tous les sorciers se reculèrent afin de ne pas le toucher et être la victime de sa fureur. Lily ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et tenait tête à Voldemort.**

\- Ainsi donc tu as enfin décider de sortir de ta cachette ?

\- Et vous ? Vous avez enfin décider de sortir de votre trou qui vous sert de manoir !

\- Du courage ! Je ne peux nier que tu n'en as pas eu durant toutes ses années mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? MCNAIR !

 **Le mangemort arriva en tenant Dorcas par le bras et quand il la lâcha elle s'échoua au sol au pieds de Lily. Aussitôt la jeune femme s'accroupit vers elle.**

\- Tu vas bien ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Oui !

 **Lila s'accroupit également afin de relever sa compagne mais McNair l'attrapa. La jeune américaine essaya de se débattre mais deux mangemorts supplémentaires vinrent la retenir. Lily releva la tête vers son pire ennemie et le défia du regard.**

\- Bien chère Lily, si tu souhaite retrouver ton fils, **dit Voldemort en faisant apparaître un bulle qui montra le petit garçon,** tu vas devoir faire exactement ce que je t'ordonne !

 **Lily fixa la bulle et elle sentit la main de James prendre la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas l'air blesser ni même perturbé. Elle aurai voulut entrer dans la bulle et prendre son fils dans les bras mais cette sorte de magie n'existait pas. C'est alors qu'elle vit son beau-père s'approcher du petit garçon et pointa sa baguette vers lui.**

\- Si tu ne fais pas ce qui t'a été demandé depuis le début. Ton fils … où plutôt votre fils subira un sort pire que la mort ! **Menaça Voldemort en rigolant et en regardant James et Lily**

\- Il en est pas question ! **Répondit Lily**

 **James se plaça donc en face de Lily et ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Le jeune homme fit un oui de la tête mais Lily lui lâcha la main et recula.**

\- Non !

\- Fais-le ! **Dit James.** Retrouve notre fils et après mettez-vous à l'abri !

\- Il n'est pas envisageable que je te tue Potter. Si je dois retrouver mon fils ce sera avec son père ! Pas toute seule !

\- Fais le !

\- … **faisant non de la tête**

\- FAIS LE ! **Hurla James**

\- NON !

\- ASSEZ ! **Cria Voldemort.** _AVADA KEDAVRA_

 _\- EXPELLIARMUS_ ! **Cria Lily en même temps après avoir poussé James sur le côté.**

 **Les deux lueurs entrèrent en contact, l'une verte et l'autre rouge. Cela provoqua des étincelles qui explosèrent dans tous les sens. Les sorciers et les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à transplaner chacun leur tour afin de se mettre à l'abri quand une bulle translucide enveloppa Voldemort et Lily. Puis des boules de lumières sortirent du contact entre les deux lueurs, la première se matérialisa pour prendre la forme de Benjy Fenwick, la seconde pour prendre celle de Sturgis Podmore et les deux dernières vinrent se placer de chaque coté de Lily et prirent la forme d'Euphémia et Fleamont Potter.**

 **En voyant les fantômes de ses parents James qui s'apprêtait à venir en aide à Lily se stoppa en ouvrant grand les yeux.**

\- Lily quand le lien sera rompu, courrez rejoindre James et partez d'ici ! Nous resterons quelques instants pour vous en donnez l'occasion, seulement quelques instants vous avez comprit ? **Lui dit le fantôme de Fleamont Potter**

\- … **faisant oui de la tête**

\- Lily, ne renoncez pas à vous battre ! **Lui dit Benjy.** Nous veillons sur Harry !

\- Tous cela va bientôt se terminer, ne vous en faites pas ma petite ! **Ajouta Sturgis**

\- Brisez le lien ! **Lui dit Euphémia d'une voix douce.** Vous êtes prête ma chérie ? Brisez le lien ! Brisez le !

 **Lily brisa le lien et couru vers James, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota, le prit dans ses bras et transplana. Les quatre fantômes foncèrent vers Voldemort et lui brouillèrent la vue ainsi qu'aux mangemorts. Mais quand ils disparurent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne retrouva pas la trace de celle qu'il avait affronté et cria de rage.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Marlène avait entendu les explosions qui résonnait dans tout Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait également entendu le combat qui avait opposé McNair à Dorcas mais la future mère n'était pas intervenu à cause du sortilège de protection et aussi à cause de ses bébés qui lui avaient donné pour la première fois des coup. Elle était donc resté silencieuse dans la chambre enfermée en priant Merlin que cette attaque se termine et que Zachary vint la chercher.**

 **Mais quand le chef de Sainte Mangouste reprenait peu à peu ses esprits il commençait à gémir de douleur et la guérisseuse vint à ses côtés pour tenter de le calmer. Seulement l'endroit de l'hémorragie qu'avait le médicomage était toujours intense et la douleur s'amplifiait. Elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de lever le sortilège pour aller chercher elle-même les potions. Quand elle passa la porte, elle porta une main sur son nez à cause de l'odeur des corps sans vie. Elle ne pouvait cependant retenir ses larmes mais continua d'avancer vers le local à potion dont elle ouvrit la porte et prit ce dont elle avait besoin.**

 **Enfin elle se mit à courir vers la chambre et s'occupa de son patron en lui versant une potion afin de faire cesser le sang de couler, en versant la seconde potion cicatrisante et la troisième potion, qui était une potion de régénération, Marlène la fit boire à son supérieur.**

 **Le directeur de Sainte Mangouste se calma peu à peu et ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis il rencontra les yeux de Marlène et il se redressa sur le lit.**

\- Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Les mangemorts ont attaqués l'hôpital !

\- Quoi mais …

\- Ne vous en faites pas mon mari est auror et il a dû prévenir ses collègues.

\- Où est Meadowes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était sortit pour aller vous cherches des potions, mais elle n'est pas revenu !

\- Les patients, il faut aller les mettre à l'abri …

\- MARLENE ? **Dit Zachary en entrant dans la chambre suivit de Remus et Damian**

 **Marlène couru pour aller dans les bras de son mari, soulagé de le savoir en vie. Il resserra son étreinte avant de s'en éloigner et de la regarder.**

\- Il faut partir maintenant ! **Dit-il**

\- Mais … les patients et mon personnel ? **Demanda le directeur**

\- Ne vous en faites pas les patients sont déjà en sécurité, ainsi que votre personnel ! **Le rassura le lycanthrope**

 **Les deux sorciers prirent à bout de bras le médicomage et transplanèrent suivit de Zachary qui avait toujours Marlène dans ses bras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **En arrivant dans les jardins du QG de l'Ordre, Lily se mit à genoux et baissa la tête tandis que James resta sur le dos en regardant le ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vu ses parents … sous forme de fantôme. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par les autres membres. Sirius aida son meilleur ami à se relever et Caroline entoura de ses bras Lily.**

\- Ne restons pas à l'extérieur ! **Annonça la journaliste**

\- Où est Dorcas ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Elle va bien, elle a reçut un méchant coup sur la tête, Lila l'a directement amener ici !

 **Ils entrèrent dans le manoir Prewett, James s'assoit sur le canapé en prenant son visage entre ses mains, les elfes de maison servirent à chaque membres une boisson réconfortante, Molly et Narcissa s'occupèrent de Dorcas qui avait une grosse plaie sur la tempe. Marlène rassura à nouveau son époux sur son état de santé et aussitôt Rogue vint rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre et leur administra à chacun une potion régénérante. Mais quand il s'approcha de Lily, les deux anciens meilleurs amis se regardèrent longuement.**

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu ? **Demanda Lily**

\- J'ai bien voulus vous prévenir mais cette attaque à été organisé à la dernière minute. Seuls les mangemorts que vous avez combattu étaient présent au manoir mais pas les autres. **Répondit-il.** Malefoy, Greyback, Rookwood, Travers, Selwyn, Yawley, Wilkes et Pettigrew n'étaient pas présent !

 **Lily ferma les yeux et détourna son regard de Rogue pour ouvrir les yeux sur James qui n'avait toujours pas bronché un mot depuis leur arrivé. C'est dans un sursaut qu'il bougea et qu'il réceptionna Willow qui venait d'arriver en trombe dans le salon. Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de regarder qu'il n'était pas blesser.**

\- Non je vais bien, merci ! **Dit-il en la repoussant**

\- Et vous tous ? **Demanda-t-elle aux autres**

\- Quelques contusions pour moi mais rien de bien méchant ! **Dit Harper**

\- Pour ma part quelques bleus mais sinon rien de cassé ! **Assura Emmeline Vance**

\- Un mal de tête mais je vais m'en remettre après une bonne nuit de sommeil. **Répondit Elphias Doge**

\- Un poignet cassé mais qui sera comme neuf grâce à Rogue ! **Dit Mary**

 **Chaque membres la rassurèrent puis la jeune femme détourna son regard vers sa rivale qui n'avait pas répondu.**

\- Et toi Evans ?

 **Lily la regarda étonné mais répondit tout de même.**

\- Des courbatures, la tête qui tourne et une envie de pleurer en sachant mon fils en compagnie de Richard, mon ancien beau-père

\- Vous avez eut un mangemort en guise de beau-père ? **Demanda Hestia Jones**

\- Oui, mais ma mère ne savait pas que c'était un sorcier et moi non plus. Son nom n'est même pas dans les registres des vingt-huit familles des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. La famille Marssen est originaire de Belgique, il est arrivé en Angleterre qu'en 1974. **Expliqua Lily**

\- Tu pense que Richard a fait exprès de se mettre en couple avec ta mère ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Je pense qu'elle lui a servit de couverture afin qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer par les aurors à causes de ses sombres activités. **Répondit Lily**

\- C'est tout lui et c'est tout ce que ferai un mangemort pour se protéger ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Alors c'est le mangemort qui a tué ta mère ? **Demanda Alice**

\- C'est lui qui a tué ma mère et qui est responsable de l'accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à mon père ! **Répondit la rousse.** Richard détient encore une fois une personne que j'aime en joute !

 **Un silence s'installa. Personne n'osa parler car chacun savait que ça allait mettre Lily Evans dans une colère noire.**

 _\- Il_ pouvait mettre mon fils sous la surveillance de n'importe quel mangemort ! Les Carrow, Lucius Malefoy, les Yaxley et même Peter Pettigrew mais certainement pas à mon beau-père ! **Dit-elle en se levant, faisant face à la fenêtre et croisant les bras**

 **Elle regarda le monde magique par la fenêtre et le ciel commençait à se recouvrir comme si un orage allait éclater. Lily en avait plus que marre de cette situation comme beaucoup, elle voulait que ce fameux jour de la bataille finale viennent et ainsi libérer enfin le monde magique d'une menace écrasante que promettait le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Elle voulait à nouveau se venger pour ce que Voldemort lui avait fait en lui arrachant son fils il y a presque quatre ans.**

\- Terminé ! **Dit-elle.** Terminé la chasse aux sorcières, terminé la protection du monde magique et du monde moldu, terminé les attaques comme celles de Sainte Mangouste, terminé la menace écrasante de Voldemort et de ses salopards, terminé la chasse aux Horcruxes ! Cette grande bataille va avoir lieu d'ici peu de temps, alors tenez-vous prêt !

\- Lily si on ne retrouve pas les Horcruxes comment veux-tu venir à bout de cette guerre ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Il nous en reste qu'un seul à trouver, **dit-elle toujours face à la fenêtre,** le dernier n'est autre que Nagini mais si bataille finale il y a, soyez certains qu'elle sera présente ! Il suffira juste de l'appâter pour l'éloigner de son maître et enfin la tuer. Durant les combats il suffira juste de mettre hors d'état de nuire tous les mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort. Détruire les Horcruxes que nous avons déjà en notre possession. Ainsi il se retrouvera seul et vulnérable et la nous pourrons reprendre les recherches pour le dernier Horcruxe et le détruire pour pouvoir le tuer définitivement ! Si ce n'est pas eux qui provoque la bataille finale, alors ce sera à nous de le faire !

 **Sa décision était prise … c'est elle qui tuerai Lord Voldemort !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! Des traîtres à leurs sang et des sang-de-bourbe vous ont été offert sur un plateau d'argent ! **Fulmina-t-il à ses partisans qui avaient la tête baissés**

 **Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il avait quitté les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais Rogue devait avouer qu'il ressentait de la peur. Les paroles de Lily lui avait donné des sueurs froides mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi déterminé. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de la part de Dumbledore pour avoir essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais elle avait répondu que si ils ne la suivaient pas alors elle provoquerai cette bataille à elle toute seule !**

 **C'est alors que Narcissa, une fois qu'elle eut finit avec Dorcas Meadowes, avait été d'accord avec Lily. Puis s'en est suivit de Molly et de Marlène avant d'être finalement rejoint par Willow, Mary et Alice. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Andromeda qui abdiqua. Chacune d'entre elles étaient mère et elles voulaient que leurs filles et fils puissent grandir dans un monde de paix sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Elle ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient ceux qui devront livrer cette bataille finale alors que les parents en avaient les moyens. A elles sept, elles réussirent à convaincre les membres de l'Ordre et Dumbledore décida donc qu'il était temps de rassembler les alliés pour le combat final qui pouvait arriver à tout moment.**

\- Quand je pense que vous avez été vaincu par des êtres inférieurs ! **Continua Voldemort fou de rage.** Maintenant cela suffit ! Nous allons mettre fin à leurs ridicule espoirs de me battre !

 **Chacun des mangemorts levèrent la tête et regardèrent leur maître en voulant savoir l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête.**

\- Je veux que vous me ramenez tous les alliés que j'ai réussis à rassembler à ma cause. Greyback retourne auprès de tes congénères et ordonne leur de se joindre à nous ! Bellatrix organise un plan pour faire évader nos amis qui sont à Azkaban, Lucius fait en sorte que les membres du conseille mettent des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore. Richard, **dit-il en regardant son bras droit,** ramène moi l'enfant pour que je puisse terminer son initiation à la magie noire !

\- Bien maître ! **Dit Richard en s'inclinant**

 **Entre Lily Evans et Lord Voldemort, Severus savait que le ton était donné. Cela sera un combat sans merci et aucun des deux ne voudra perdre la face contre l'autre … mais dans ces moments là, il y avait forcément un gagnant et un perdant. Seulement lequel des deux camps sera le vainqueur ? Le maître des potions ne saurai le dire …**

* * *

 ** _Eh voilà mes niffleurs, je dois tout de même vous dire que ce chapitre fut le plus difficile et le plus long à écrire. Il me semble que j'ai mis deux mois à le terminer. J'avais les scènes en tête mais je n'arrivais pas à les décrire avec les mots. De plus à la base ce chapitre devait être le dix-huitième et le chapitre de Lunard devait être le dix-neuvième mais comme j'avais terminé celui de Lunard en premier et bien j'ai échanger._**

 ** _Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère avoir des reviews [clin d'œil]_**

 ** _Sinon je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta readeur donc n'hésiter pas à me proposer vos services [gros sourire]_**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt_**

 ** _Danao_**


	20. Le jour des noces

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part super, j'ai un emplois du temps bien allégé donc plus de temps pour mettre en forme Sound of Silence, donc tout en écoutant le Poudcast avec une ancienne émission sur les Maraudeurs (non ce n'est pas ma période préféré [lève les yeux au ciel + gros sourire]).**_

 _ **Je vous offre donc ce vingtième chapitre qui se déroule quatre and avant le début de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il sera tout de même à la hauteur de votre espérance, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire et je voulais le faire depuis longtemps. En tout cas j'ai surtout rigoler quand James s'adresse à Mary ... vous verrez pourquoi [clin d'œil].**_

 _ **Allé je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumer du précédent chapitre :** Les mangemorts attaquent Sainte Mangouste ! Tous les Aurors sont donc mobilisés pour venir en aide aux victimes se trouvant sur les lieux. Peu avant cette attaque, Dorcas eut la joie d'apprendre qu'elle sera la marraine de la fille de Marlène et Zachary. Durant l'attaque, James fut sauvé par Lily qui était sortit du manoir Prewett pour se confronter à Bellatrix. Plusieurs duels se passèrent mais tout ceci cessèrent quand Voldemort et Lily n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter face à face une nouvelle fois. En dehors de Sainte Mangouste, Mary, le professeur Chourave et Mrs Pomfresh eurent le bonheur de voir que l'antidote pour les élèves pétrifiés étaient enfin terminé. Elles soignèrent donc les trois élèves qui furent victimes du basilic. Du coté de Sainte Mangouste, alors que Lily fait encore face à Voldemort, qui voulait toujours la mort de James, eut la surprise de voir James se mettre face à elle et d'accéder à la requête mais elle refuse. Agacé, Voldemort voulut tuer lui même James mais Lily l'en empêcha et se produit alors le phénomène du _Priori Incantatum_ , afin d'échapper au Mage Noir les fantômes de Euphémia et Fleamont Potter, Sturgis Podmore et Benjy Fenwick apparurent et rassurèrent Lily concernant Harry. Quand la jeune femme pu fuir Sainte Mangouste en emportant James, elle fit éclater sa colère en comprenant que son beau-père tenait en joute le jeune Potter. Maintenant le ton entre Voldemort et Lily était donné puisque les deux sorciers étaient déterminés à tuer l'autres.

* * *

 **.**

 **20 – Le jour des noces**

 **.**

 _ **Soirée du 19 décembre 1979**_

 _ **Assit autour d'une table, une bande d'amis rigolait à en perdre leur souffle. Ils rigolaient tellement qu'un serveur dû intervenir afin de les prier de se calmer. Ils s'excusèrent mais rigolèrent à nouveau en faisant lever les yeux à Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur, heureux de voir que la sombre actualité n'ait aucune emprise sur la bonne humeur de cette petite bande. Il fit signe à son serveur de laissé tomber et son employé fit un signe de la tête afin de continuer son travail.**_

 _ **Les biereaubeurres coulaient sur la table puisque les mains tremblait à cause du fou rire, d'autre mains levèrent les chopes avant de les reposer pour ne pas s'étouffer alors que d'autre avaient complètement abandonné de boire ne serai-ce que quelques secondes.**_

 _\- Nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël, **dit Sirius en imitant la voix d'Albus Dumbledore,** oh j'oubliais ... voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?_

 _ **Les rires recommencèrent tandis que Sirius se brossa une barbe imaginaire et en tendant une coupelle vide à Caroline.**_

 _\- Sirius Black ! Comment osez-vous vous moquer ainsi du professeur Dumbledore ? **Continua-t-il en prenant cette fois-ci la voix du professeur McGonagall.** Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !_

 _ **Il fit semblant de réajuster un chapeau et en bombant son torses avant de balancer ses bras d'avant en arrière.**_

 _\- Sa façon de marcher n'est pas du tout comme ça !_

 _\- Et comment l'est-elle ma douce et chère Lily ? **Demanda Sirius**_

 _\- Eh bien, elle a le dos droit, la tête haute et bouge ses bras non pas d'avant en arrière mais de droite à gauche … comme ça !_

 _ **Elle se leva et imita son ancien professeur de Métamorphose ce qui provoqua à nouveau l'hilarité de la table. Elle reprit ensuite sa place et James vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Ce simple geste amena Lila à siffler et à se cacher les yeux.**_

 _\- Hey si vous voulez vous faire des papouilles, allé chez vous ou prenez une chambre !_

 _\- Oh pauvre chou … mais tu sais tu peux en faire autant avec l'élu de ton cœur ! **Dit James en regardant Dorcas**_

 _\- Potter ! **Se plaint Dorcas**_

 _ **Lily donna un coup de point dans le torse de James qui fit semblant d'avoir mal en posant la main là où elle l'avait frappé.**_

 _\- Arrête de les embêter avec ça, tu ne vois pas que ça les met mal à l'aise ! **Dit Lily**_

 _\- Merci Evans, **dit Dorcas**_

 _\- Même si il a tout à fait raison d'un coté ! **Ajouta-t-elle.** Alors Meadowes et Lila quand est-ce que vous vous jetez à l'eau toute les deux ? _

_**Lila et Dorcas rougirent automatiquement et évitèrent de se regarder ce qui provoqua à nouveau des rires. Quand le calme revint parmi eux, ils purent enfin boire une gorgée de leur boisson.**_

 _\- Bon je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, **dit Remus,** demain est un grand jour et il ne faudrait pas que les deux principaux concernés aient une tête de détraqueur à leur propres mariage !_

 _\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, **renchérit Alice**_

 _\- Tu veux pas venir directement à l'appartement ? **Demanda Lily**_

 _\- Il faut d'abord qu'on ramène ces zigotos chez nous, **répondit-elle** , avec tous ce qu'ils ont bu je pense qu'ils ne sont pas apte à transplaner sans se faire désartibuler !_

 _\- Toi non plus tu ne devrai pas transplaner ! **Lui rappela Franck**_

 _\- Mon cher petit mari, le docteur à précisé que je pouvais transplaner durant tous le premier trimestre. Le bébé ne risque rien pour le moment !_

 _\- J'suis obligé d'abdiquer, **dit Franck en levant les bras en l'air,** j'ai pas envie d'être la victime des hormones de ma femme ! _

_\- Je vais t'en foutre des hormones si tu continue !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Bon allons-y, messieurs on se retrouve chez moi !_

 _ **Ils se levèrent, payèrent leur commande et sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. De loin Sirius vit son frère mais ne fit rien pour le saluer. Mary qui avait remarqué son compagnon alla le rejoindre.**_

 _\- Hey tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue**_

 _\- Oui, alors comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _\- Nous avons beaucoup rigolé et là nous allons ramener les garçons chez Franck afin qu'ils puissent continuer l'enterrement de vie célibataire à James et nous pour Lily_

 _\- D'accord …_

 _\- Tu veux que je leur demande si tu peux y allé ?_

 _\- Non, je m'impose déjà à ce mariage, et je sais que ça lui fait pas trop plaisir alors je ne vais pas lui gâcher sa dernière soirée d'homme célibataire._

 _\- Tu n'impose rien du tout. Quand je lui ai dis que tu venais avec moi, il n'a rien dit, il était même content dans un certain sens ! Et puis si tu y allais, je suis certaine que ça ferai plaisir à Sirius !_

 _\- Je ne pense pas !_

 _\- Un jour Regulus il va falloir que vous parliez tout les deux !_

 _ **Regulus tourna la tête et Mary comprit que le sujet était clos et que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de le convaincre puisqu'il resterai sur sa position. Elle fit un sourire navré en penchant sa tête sur le coté droit. Regulus la regarda dans les yeux et lui embrassa le front avant de lui souhaiter bonne soirée et de partir rejoindre le petit appartement qu'il louait à deux rues de la banque Gringotts.**_

 _\- Que voulait mon frère ? **Demanda Sirius quand elle revint vers eux**_

 _\- Me souhaiter une bonne soirée ! Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il vienne demain James ?_

 _\- Mais non, je t'ai dis que tu pouvais venir avec ton compagnon. J'ai pas envie que tu sois triste le jour de mon mariage parce qu'il n'est pas là ! Et puis peut-être que ça m'apprendra à le connaître !_

 _\- Tu sais Mary, **dit Lily,** si Black numéro deux, **provoquant le rire de Mary suite à ce petit délire entre elles,** te rend heureuse c'est tout ce qui nous importe ! Alors il est le bienvenu demain ! _

_\- Je me demande encore comment je peux avoir des amis tels que vous !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ma grande? **Demanda Zachary en la prenant par les épaules**_

 _\- Que vous êtes des amis géniaux_

 _\- J'espère bien, en tout cas tu me dois une danse ma chère meilleure amie_

 _\- Tu vas l'avoir ta danse Zach, je te l'ai promis il me semble non ? **Dit Mary en lui prenant sa mâchoire entre ses mains**_

 _ **Le jeune homme fit un oui de la tête.**_

 _\- Bien, ceux qui nous aiment nous suivent ! **Dit Alice en transplanant avec Franck dans les bras**_

 _ **Ils furent suivit par Damian qui transplana avec Lila, de Remus qui partait avec Harper, de Marlène avec Zachary, de Sirius avec Caroline. Dorcas alla chercher les affaires, dont la robe, de Lily chez elle et Mary attendait plus loin pour laisser les futurs mariés un moment seuls avant d'être séparés et de se retrouver pour le grand jour !**_

 _ **James prit sa fiancé dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.**_

 _\- Plus que quelques heures et tu seras enfin ma femme !_

 _\- Plus que quelques heures et je vais devoir te supporter jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce je dois comprendre ? **Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil**_

 _\- Que je t'aime de tout mon cœur James Potter … oh ça rime ! **Dit-elle en rigolant**_

 _\- Ces quelques heures vont être très longues sans toi !_

 _\- Tu as juste à vider le bar de Franck et le temps te paraîtra moins long_

 _\- C'est un bon plan ça ! **Dit-il en réfléchissant à la question**_

 _\- Pas au point d'avoir la gueule de bois, j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser si tu as une haleine de chacal demain ! Bon tu devrai y aller, Mary est entrain de se transformer en glaçon sur place !_

 _ **Mary était devant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott et elle regardait les nouveaux ouvrages. Elle avait les bras croisés afin de se tenir chaud malgré qu'elle avait une bonne cape d'hiver sur les épaules. Mais son nez faisait ressortir des la buée à chaque fois qu'elle expirait.**_

 _\- T'as raison, bonne soirée !_

 _\- Toi aussi !_

 _ **Il l'embrasse.**_

 _\- A demain ? **Dit-il**_

 _\- Oui à demain !_

 _ **Elle l'embrasse.**_

 _\- Je t'aime tu sais Potter !_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Evans … enfin Evans pour quelques heures encore ! **Sourit-il**_

 _ **Et ils s'embrassèrent plus longtemps et cette fois-ci, James la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Au même moment la neige commença à tomber sur l'Angleterre. Le jeune homme ramena sa fiancé jusqu'à l'entrée de leur immeuble et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers Mary en levant les bras !**_

 _\- Mary mon nouvel amour on peut y aller !_

 _ **Lily pouffa en entendant la boutade de son fiancé et en voyant la tête amusé que faisait Mary à cause de qu'avait dit James. Mary fit un signe de main à Lily et elle transplana avec James qui pointa Lily avec sa main avant de la poser sur son cœur. Quand ils disparurent à leur tour, Lily entra dans le hall et prit ce que contenait sa boite aux lettres. Il y avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, des lettres concernant l'entreprise Potter et enfin une enveloppe blanche qui n'était pas originaire du monde magique.**_

 _ **Lily la regarda de plus près et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du laboratoire où elle était allé faire ses prises de sang. Elle monta les escaliers pour arriver au troisième et dernier étage, elle prit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Elle posa le reste du courrier sur le guéridon d'entrée et sans retirer sa grosse veste en cuir et son écharpe elle ouvrit l'enveloppe moldue et en sortit ce qu'elle contenait.**_

 _ **Elle lisait les lignes avec attention avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle posa délicatement sa main gauche, où brillait une bague de fiançailles à son annuaire, sur son ventre. Elle relut la lettre encore et encore avant de regarder les analyses dont elle ne comprenait rien avec toutes ces formules mathématiques. Elle sourit en regardant droit devant elle et avança jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se prépara un tasse de thé. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, la future mariée posa sa baguette sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le miroir du salon.**_

 _ **Elle se mit de profil en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre avant de le faire gonflé. Puis elle prit un coussin du canapé, le roula en boule et le passa sous son pull blanc. Elle tentait de se visualiser avec un ventre rond qui apparaîtra dans les mois à venir ! Elle souriait de plus belle en pensant qu'elle allait devenir maman. Elle compta sur ses doigts et si ses calculs sont exactes, James et elle allaient devenir parents l'été prochain. Elle sourit encore de plus belle en pensant à la future famille que James et elle allait bientôt être … puis son sourire se fana. James ! Voulait-il devenir père maintenant alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore 20 ans ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour mettre une famille en route ? Même si elle était heureuse de devenir mère, est-ce que c'était le même cas pour son futur mari ? D'un coup elle était en plein doute sur les envies de James. Bien sûr qu'ils envisageaient d'avoir des enfants … du moins pour elle. Mais voulait-il en avoir un maintenant ? Ne voulait-il pas attendre quelques années avant de mettre réellement une famille en route ? Ils venaient également de s'engager auprès de Dumbledore pour une organisation secrète qui combattrait les mangemorts. Est-ce que cette grossesse devait-elle leur donner le choix de renoncer à se battre ? Elle ne voulait pas rester comme ça sans avoir des réponses à ses doutes. Elle prit donc la direction de l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et ne prit même pas le temps de la fermer correctement qu'elle descendit des escaliers. Mais quand elle dévala ceux du premier étage, elle vit des hommes en noir sauter sur elle en l'attrapant dans leurs bras. Elle reconnut sans mal les cagoules des mangemorts et elle commença à se débattre. Mais ils resserrèrent leur emprise sur elle et réussirent à lui passer un sac sur sa tête.**_

 _\- Lâchez moi espèces de …_

 _\- La ferme ! **Lui dit une voix qu'elle reconnut en étant celle de Lucius Malefoy.**_

 _ **Ils la forcèrent à les suivre et à prendre la sortie de l'immeuble, ils avancèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui était vide, et plus loin Lily voyait à travers le sac sa meilleure amie qui s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. Lily voulut crier mais on lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et puis elle sentit son corps de torde avant de disparaître du Chemin de Traverse.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Caroline montait les étages en repensant à la journée de demain. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa meilleure amie allait se marier d'ici quelques heures et construire une famille puisqu'elle avait perdu ses parents l'an passé. La jeune journaliste de la Gazette, savait qu'elle allait pleurer, car Lily et elle se connaissait depuis qu'elles avaient 5 ans et elles avaient donc passées leur vie collé l'une à l'autre. Elles avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble durant leur enfance et adolescence et elles s'apprêtaient maintenant à découvrir les joies de la vie adultes ensemble. Caroline était fière de sa meilleure amie, tellement fière qu'elle souriait comme une idiote.**_

 _ **Mais son sourire disparut quand elle vit la porte de l'appartement ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et entra à l'intérieur.**_

 _\- Lil's ?_

 _ **Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Intrigué, Caroline retira son manteau et son éhcarpe et continua de chercher sa meilleure amie à travers l'appartement.**_

 _\- Lil's ? **Dit-elle en regardant le salon**_

 _ **Vide.**_

 _\- Lilou ? **Appela-t-elle dans la cuisine**_

 _ **La jeune femme voyait que de l'eau bouillait dans la théière et elle arrêta donc la préparation pour le thé. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la baguette de sa meilleure amie sur la table. Caroline la prit dans sa main et elle commença à froncer de plus en plus les sourcils.**_

 _\- Lily ? **Dit-elle en allant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres**_

 _ **Elle regarda chaque pièce mais elles étaient toutes vides. Elle commençait maintenant à s'inquiéter et à se faire tous sortes de films. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie n'était-elle pas là ? Elle se précipita à l'entrée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais elle paniqua en voyant que c'était uniquement Dorcas, Mary, Marlène, Alice, Lila et Harper.**_

 _ **Ses amies la regardèrent étonné de la voir comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.**_

 _\- Caroline tout va bien ? **Demanda Marlène**_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Questionna Harper**_

 _\- Lily n'est pas là !_

 _\- Comment ça elle n'est pas là ? **Dit Dorcas.** Bien sûr qu'elle est là, elle n'a aucune raison de ne pas l'être !_

 _\- Dorcas, j'ai regarder dans tous l'appartement il est vide !_

 _\- T'as regardé sur le toit ? Peut-être qu'elle y est allé pour regarder le ciel pour une fois qu'il est dégager en hiver ! **Dit Alice**_

 _ **La jeune femme sortit alors de l'appartement et prit les escalier qui menaient au toit, elle était suivit de autres mais quand elle ouvrit la porte il n'y avait personne. Quand les filles arrivèrent à leur tour, elle froncèrent elles aussi les sourcils.**_

 _\- Ok d'accord, là ce n'est pas normal ! **Dit Dorcas.** J'espère qu'elle ne nous fait pas le coup du « hey je me suis cachée pour vous faire peur »._

 _\- Dorcas, là ce n'est pas drôle ! **La réprimanda Lila**_

 _\- Peut-être que tu as mal vu, elle est dans l'appartement, je l'ai vu entrer dans l'immeuble … sur le balcon peut-être ! **Dit Mary**_

 _ **Elles reprirent le chemin en sens inverse et chacun regardèrent dans chaque pièces mais aucune trace de Lily.**_

 _\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle est partit parce qu'elle a changer d'avis ? **Demanda Marlène**_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre ! Je vais essayer d'appeler mes parents ! **Dit Caroline**_

 _ **Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de ses parents. Quand ceux-ci répondirent, ils la réprimandèrent sur l'heure tardive de son appel.**_

 _\- Papa, je sais qu'il est presque minuit mais il y a un gros soucis. Est-ce que Lily est à la maison ?_

\- …

 _\- T'es sûr ? Tu peux allé voir dans ma chambre où dans celle de Sara ?_

 _ **Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que son père lui réponde qu'il n'y avait pas Lily chez eux. Patrick Bernard commença à s'inquiéter et demanda des explications à sa fille aînée. La jeune femme explication la situation à son père et aussitôt, Mr Bernard lui répondit qu'il allai faire le tour du quartier et de la ville. Il lui indiqua également qu'il irai voir au cimetière si jamais la future mariée était allé voir ses parents ou alors dans la maison où Lily avait vécut durant son enfance.**_

 _\- Dis à maman de rester à la maison si jamais elle vient chez vous. Et si elle se pointe, que maman appelle chez Lily c'est Alice qui répondra !_

\- …

 _\- Merci papa !_

 _ **Elle raccrocha et regarda ses amis.**_

 _\- Bon mon père va essayer de la chercher dans le côté moldu. Je vais en faire de même en allant dans tous les coins où on allait quand nous étions petites. Alice tu restes là, comme ça si ma mère appelle ou si elle reviens ici, tu nous en vois un patronus pour dire qu'elle est rentrée. Tu sais comment marche le téléphone ?_

 _\- D'accord ! **Répondit la jeune auror.** Oui il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le bouton vert. _

_\- Harper et moi on va chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. **Annonça Lila**_

 _\- Je vais essayer de regarder à Sainte Mangouste … je sais que c'est le dernier endroit où elle peut être mais sait-on jamais ! **Dit Dorcas en voyant la tête de ses amies.**_

 _\- Marlène et moi allons regarder dans Pré-au-lard ! **Dit Mary**_

 _\- On se retrouve ici. Et si jamais il y a rien … on n'aura pas le choix que de prévenir les aurors et ... et James ! **Dit Harper**_

 _\- Ok, si l'une de nous la retrouve, on envoi un patronus ! **Recommanda Caroline**_

 _ **Et elles quittèrent l'appartement de Lily et James que Alice ferma automatiquement la porte et attendit sur le canapé en espérant que son amie revienne le plus vite possible !**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _\- C'est ma tournée ! **Cria Franck en levant la bouteille d'Hydromel en l'air**_

 _ **Sirius, Zachary et Damian se servirent un verre tandis que Remus et James s'en tenaient à leur biereaubeurre. Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent leurs quatre amis trinquer à la santé des futurs mariés, ce qui amusa James qui rigola en baissant la tête.**_

 _\- Ils vont finir complètement saoul ! **Affirma James**_

 _\- En même temps c'est normal. **Dit Remus.** Après tout ce que tu nous a fait endurer à Poudlard avec Lily, il est naturel de fêter cet événement comme il se doit !_

 _\- Si tu le dis. Au faite, tu as des nouvelles de Peter ?_

 _\- Ben pas depuis qu'il est partit tout à l'heure_

 _\- Bon on va essayer de le contacter_

 _ **James sortit de sa poche un miroir et en le regardant il appela Peter. Mais le quatrième maraudeur ne répondait pas, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.**_

 _\- Bizarre_

 _\- Réessaye ! **Dit le lycanthrope** _

_\- Peter ?_

 _\- Hein ? Ah salut Cornedrue_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est déjà chez Franck et ça fait plus de deux heures que t'es partis ! **Lui dit le futur marié**_

 _\- Déjà ? J'suis désolé mais il y a eut un soucis au département de contrôle de l'équipement magique et comme je suis d'astreinte, j'étais obligé d'y aller. **Expliqua-t-il**_

 _\- Pas de problème Queudver ! **Le rassura Remus**_

 _ **Les deux maraudeurs levèrent la tête en entendant les hurlements de leurs trois compères qui rigolaient aux éclats parce que Zachary était tombé de sa chaise à force de se balancer vers l'arrière. James et Remus rigolèrent à leur tour avant de revenir vers Peter qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.**_

 _\- Dépêche toi de venir ! Tu rate beaucoup de chose ! **Lui dit James**_

 _\- Je fais mon possible à toute à l'heure !_

 _ **Le contact par miroir se termina et James fut surprit de constater que son meilleur ami buvait sa biereaubeurre.**_

 _\- Hey c'est mon verre ! **Risposta James**_

 _\- Maintenant c'est le mien mon frère ! Tiens voilà mon Hydromel !_

 _ **Ils échangèrent leur verre et commencèrent à discuter.** _

_\- Vous pensez qu'elles font quoi les filles ? **Demanda Damian**_

 _\- Des truck de filles ! **Répond Franck.** Maquillage, vernis, vêtements, derniers potions et aussi le célèbre moment où elles parlent de leurs expériences au lit _

_\- Hum … connaissant Lily, Mary et Marlène ça m'étonnerai qu'elles parlent de ce sujet ! **Dit Zachary**_

 _\- Sauf si elles vident le bar de Cornedrue ! **Renchérit Sirius**_

 _\- Patmol, ma femme n'est pas du genre à boire plus que de raison, comme toi, et puis elle n'est pas comme ça ! Jamais elle parlera de sexe sans qu'elle ne rougisse ou qu'elle ne soit gêner. Amies ou pas ! **Répondit James en défendant Lily**_

 _\- C'est mignon, vous n'êtes pas encore mariés que tu l'appelle déjà « ma femme ». **Dit Franck en faisant la mou et en posant sa tête sur la paume de sa main droite.**_

 _ **Des rires fusèrent dans le salon. Puis Franck interrompu par son elfe de maison, Sosho, le futur père la suivit et alla dans l'entrée en retrouvant ses amies et sa femme. En voyant leur visage rougis par le froid et l'expression d'inquiétude il commença à se poser des questions.**_

 _\- Les filles tout va bien ?_

 _\- Non … non tout va mal … très mal même ! **Répondit Dorcas**_

 _ **Alice se jeta dans les bras de Franck qui la réceptionna et encercla ses bras autour d'elle. Il regarda chacune d'elles avant de s'attarder longuement sur Caroline qui avait les yeux gonflé et le visage rouge. La jeune femme soutenu son regard avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre de l'air dans ses poumons.**_

 _\- Où est James ? **Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras**_

 _\- Dans le salon avec les autres ! **Répondit-il**_

 _\- D'accord_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _ **Les filles entrèrent dans le salon suivit de Franck qui ne comprenait pas grand chose. En les voyant entrer dans la pièces, les jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de rire et arquèrent un sourcil. Ils se regardèrent chacun leur tour avant de regarder à nouveau leur amies. James n'étant pas présent puisqu'il se trouvait aux toilettes à cause de la boisson. Franck fit apparaître des chaises en plus et les filles prirent place. Marlène prit le verre de Zachary, son petit-ami, et le bu d'une traite.**_

 _\- Bon ok pour que Marlène boit un verre d'alcool ça veut dire que … **commença Damian**_

 _\- On ne sait pas où est Lily ! **Annonça Caroline**_

 _\- Comment ça ? **Questionna Sirius** _

_\- Quand Caroline est arrivé, la porte était ouverte et l'appartement vide. Elle a appelé son père avec cette machine moldue … **expliqua Mary**_

 _\- Un téléphone ! **Dit Remus** _

_\- Voilà et il l'a chercher dans les quartiers moldus, l'ancienne maison de la mère de Lily, au cimetière si jamais elle avait voulut aller voir ses parents. Caroline y est allé également mais dans les coins où elles allaient petites. Marlène et moi sommes allée chercher dans Pré-au-Lard, Dorcas à Sainte-Mangouste, Harper et Lila sur le Chemin de Traverse. **Continua Mary**_

 _\- Moi je devais rester à l'appartement si jamais elle revenait ou si Mrs Bernard appellerai. Mais il ne l'a pas trouvé, Dorcas est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard avec Lila et Haper mais elle n'était ni à Sainte-Mangouste ni sur le Chemin. Pareil pour Marlène et Mary quelques minutes plus tard. Caroline est revenu il y a même pas une heure mais sans Lily. **Termina Alice**_

 _\- On a directement contacter Mrs Potter malgré l'heure et elle a déjà convoquer les aurors de nuit pour entamer les recherches. **Dit Harper.** On a fait de même avec Dumbledore. _

_\- Autant Mrs Potter et Dumbledore ne veulent pas qu'on en parler à James avant demain. **Ajouta Caroline**_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? **Dit Sirius.** C'est débile ! _

_\- Parce qu'il l'aurai chercher durant toute la nuit. Et si jamais elle revenait durant la nuit par magie, il aurai une tête à faire peur demain ! **Expliqua Lila.**_

 _\- Et si c'est le cas contraire ? **Questionna Remus** _

_\- Ses parents se chargeront de lui annoncer ! **Conclu Caroline.** Ce sont leurs mots pas les nôtres !_

 _\- Donc les garçons faites comme si de rien n'était. Nous allons retourner chez eux, tenter de dormir et l'équipe d'Euphémia se chargent de nous tenir au courant ! **Avertit Marlène**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Matin du 20 décembre 1979**_

 _ **Euphémia Potter traversa le couloir de la réception afin d'aller dans la chambre où devait se préparer la mariée. Elle entra sans frapper et se retrouva face à Caroline qui se leva toujours vêtu de ses vêtements moldus. La meilleure amie et témoin de Lily avait passé toute la nuit à errer dans les rues moldues en compagnie de son père. Elle était partie pendant que ses amies dormaient.**_

 _\- J'ai trois nouvelles, deux qui sont bonnes et une autre qui est mauvaise ! **Dit Mrs Potter**_

 _\- Mrs Potter au vue de ce qu'il se passe et de ma longue nuit je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas apte à supporter les mauvaises nouvelles ! **Dit Caroline en joignant ses mains.** Que sont les nouvelles ?_

 _\- La première bonne nouvelle est que James est très en retard donc il ne sera pas là avant 10 heure 30 comme prévu mais Fleamont l'attends tout de même au cas où. La seconde bonne nouvelle est que les propriétaires de la ferme sont compatissant à notre inquiétude et qu'il ne feront rien, à la décoration de la salle, tant que James ne sera pas prévenu._

 _\- Donc la troisième et mauvaise nouvelle est que Lily est toujours introuvable !_

 _\- Malheureusement oui. Mais Fol'Oeil et Kingsley ne ménagent pas leur efforts et continuent de chercher ! **Assura Euphémia**_

 _\- C'est pas VRAIS ! **Cria Caroline en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise et en croisant les doigts derrière la tête avant de souffler.** Veuillez m'excuser Mrs Potter pour mon attitude ! _

_\- Ce n'est rien, écoute Caroline, **dit Euphémia en la prenant par les épaules,** va t'allonger et essaye de dormir un peu. Cela te fera du bien !_

 _\- Je voudrai bien dormir mais je vais pas y arriver. La dernière fois que Lily avait fait ce coup là c'était durant l'été où elle a apprit que ses parents allaient divorcer mais … elle n'est rester introuvable que quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se pointe chez mes parents. Durant cette fugue quand nous étions ado, j'étais inquiète mais pas à ce point car je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Mais là il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en aille ! Je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même, nous connaissons depuis que nous avons l'âge de 5 ans ! C'est une sœur pour moi et …_

 _\- Je sais mais je maintiens ce que je dis ! Va t'allonger, tu ne voudrai quand même pas avoir une tête affreuse durant la cérémonie si jamais elle revient ?_

 _\- Non … bien sûr que non !_

 _\- Alors va !_

 _ **Caroline sortit de la chambre suivit d'Euphémia qui se rendit dans la chambre où devait se préparer son fils. Elle y retrouva son mari qui se leva pour l'accueillir, elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras où elle se sentait toujours en sécurité après plusieurs années de mariage. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant que l'auror ne s'en éloigne pour se servir un verre d'eau.**_

 _\- Comment allons-nous lui annoncer ? **Demanda-t-elle**_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie … mais notre fils va avoir besoin de nous ! Tu as réussit à avoir des nouvelles ?_

 _\- Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt s'en occupent mais une fois James au courant je prends le dossier en charge !_

 _\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas, même si cela n'est pas officiel ton directeur sait que James vit avec Lily et que par conséquent tu es considérée comme membre de la famille ! **Lui dit Fleamont**_

 _\- Cela m'importe peu, elle est parfaite pour James et c'est même la fille dont nous rêvions si nous avions eut la chance d'avoir pût donner à James une sœur !_

 _\- Je sais !_

 _ **Fleamont lui embrassa le front et ils s'assirent sur le divan de la chambre en attendant que leur fils unique fasse son apparition. Entre temps, Euphémia reçut des nouvelles de ses deux collègues qui lui apprirent qu'ils avaient fouiller au peigne fin l'appartement de leur fils ainsi que la maison d'enfance de Lily. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme ! Le résultat fut donc donné, une sorcière née-moldue du nom de Lily Evans avait disparut dans la nuit du 19 décembre 1979. La nouvelle de la disparition sera donné le lendemain afin que les aurors n'aient pas la pression des journalistes durant le reste de la journée où ils vont enquêter.**_

 _ **Euphémia donna la lettre à son époux qui la lut attentivement pendant qu'elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ils attendirent encore une ou deux heures supplémentaires avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en laissant apparaître James qui fut poussé par Sirius à l'intérieur.**_

 _\- Patmol, ne t'en fais pas ! Je dois être en bas dans trente minutes. Vu que je me suis déjà douché et me suis brossé les dents chez Franck, j'ai juste à m'habiller et rejoindre les invités en bas ! Et comme je m'habille assez rapidement, j'aurai même le temps d'essayer de dompter mes cheveux ! **Dit James dos à ses parents**_

 _ **Sirius regarda les époux Potter par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami en espérant qu'il y ait de bonne nouvelle mais Euphémia lui fit un non de la tête. Sirius comprit le message et regarda son meilleur ami.**_

 _\- Si tu le dis mon frère ! **Dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule**_

 _ **Puis il partit en fermant la porte. James leva les yeux au plafond face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il s'était réveillé avec une heure de retard et avait donc décider de réveiller ses amis dans un gros vacarmes ce qui a provoquer une grosse bataille de polochon. Puis voyant qu'il était presque 10 heures, James s'était dépêcher de prendre une douche et de se laver les dents avant de presser son meilleur ami et témoin pour rejoindre la ferme où se déroulerai le mariage. Sirius connaissant la situation s'était prêter au jeu pour ne pas inquiéter son meilleur ami et une fois arriver, il l'avait commencer à le pousser dans le couloir afin qu'il se dépêche.**_

 _ **James sourit et se retourna et il fut surprit de voir ses parents présents dans la pièce. Son père droit comme un I les mains derrière le dos et sa mère assise sur le divan les mains liées sur les genoux.**_

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas sécher ce moment … pas comme à Poudlard ! **Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air**_

 _\- Nous le savons mon fils ! **Dit Fleamont**_

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Viens t'asseoir près de moi ! **Invita Euphémia en tapotant la place à côté d'elle**_

 _\- Je préfère autant rester debout !_

 _\- Et moi je préfère que tu vienne t'asseoir à côté de moi ! **Dit-elle avec une douce sévérité**_

 _ **James ne comprenait pas la sévérité de sa mère mais il obéit en prenant place à ses côtés tandis que Fleamont prit une chaise et s'asseye en face d'eux. Euphémia posa sa main gauche sur celles de son fils et inspira longuement.**_

 _\- Mon chéri ce que nous avons à te dire n'est pas facile ! **Commença Euphémia**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dite pas que la gâteau ou le mage marieur n'est pas encore arrivé ? Je dois me marier dans trente minutes !_

 _\- Malheureusement_ _mon fils, nous avons le regret de te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage aujourd'hui ! **Annonça Fleamont calmement**_

 _\- Hein ? Mais mais mais que … qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? **Ricana James**_

 _\- C'est la vérité, Lily est introuvable ! **Avoua Euphémia**_

 _\- Quoi ? **Grimaça le jeune homme.** Maman, papa je vous aime mais je dois vous dire que vous êtes tombés sur la tête ! Lily est la mariée donc elle est en retard. Et comme disent les moldus « toutes les stars se font attendre » !_

 _\- James ! Lily est introuvable depuis que tu es partis rejoindre tes amis chez Franck et Alice Londubat ! **Expliqua sa mère** _

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Soir du 30 décembre 1979**_

 _ **La nouvelle a été donné annonce le matin même à la première édition de la Gazette du 21 décembre. Lily Evans, née moldue est portée disparut. Un avis de recherche à été lancer par les aurors. En plus des collègues de sa mère, James avait apprit que l'Ordre du Phénix, allait également y mettre son grain de sel dans cette affaire pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Depuis que ses parents lui avait apprit la nouvelle, le jeune homme n'avait pas dormit et il attendait dans le salon de leur petit appartement une bouteille d'Hydromel, qui n'attendait plus d'être vidée. Il ne voulait voir personne, il s'était enfermé chez eux à double tour et avait pourvu toutes les fenêtres et la porte d'un sortilège qui repousserai celui d'Alohomora. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre ses amis donner des coups à travers la porte et les fenêtre afin qu'il réagisse. Il ne répondait à aucun des lettres. Il attendait Achille, le hiboux de sa mère, qui lui apporterai la bonne nouvelle.**_

 _ **Mais les jours passaient et quand le rapace de sa mère arriva, James se précipita sur lui et lut le parchemin. Hélas les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, James laissa le mot de sa mère dans la cuisine et il retourna au salon où il ouvrit la bouteille d'Hydromel et commença à la boire par petite gorgée.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Mois de juillet 1980**_

 _ **Jamais il avait passé autant de temps au Ministère de la Magie, jamais il avait pu rester assis sans rien faire sur la même chaise pendant que sa mère faisait des aller retour entre son bureau et le département des aurors. James il était rester aussi calme alors que c'était le chaos en son fort intérieur.**_

 _ **Il décida donc de sortir du Ministère et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur où il commanda un Whisky Pur Feu. Tom, le serveur et le dirigeant du pub, savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé et avait souvent eut affaire à James le soir et à chaque fois que James avait but plus que de raison, le serveur le montait dans une chambre et prévenait les époux Potter que leur fils étaient à l'auberge. Mais ce soir-là Tom sentit quelque chose de différent en lui, il lui servit donc ce que le jeune homme lui avait demander et à sa grande surprise James prit son temps pour boire sa boisson.**_

 _\- Tout va bien petit ? **Demanda Tom**_

 _\- Ce soir Tom, je laisse derrière moi une vie que j'avais tant espérer avec une femme parfaite ! Ce Whisky Pur Feu est celui qui représente la vie que j'aurai eu avec Lily Evans ! Et comme j'ai pas réellement envie que cette vie se termine rapidement je veux la faire durer jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! **Expliqua James**_

 _\- Alors puis-je t'accompagner ?_

 _\- Tu es en service non ?_

 _\- Je suis propriétaire donc je peux me donner cet écart de temps en temps !_

 _ **Tom se servit lui aussi un Whisky Pur Feu et ensemble ils trinquèrent. Ils burent une gorgée et le silence s'installa. L'aubergiste essaya de faire parler James mais le jeune homme resta silencieux errant dans ses souvenirs. Tom reprit son travail derrière le bar tout en terminant son verre.**_

 _\- Eh bien Tom je pensais que vous ne buviez jamais pendant le service ! **Fit une voix féminine**_

 _\- Pour des occasions exceptionnels il m'arrive de faire une entorse à la règle que j'ai instauré ma chère ! Que prendrez-vous ?_

 _\- Un jus de de citrouille s'il vous plaît ! **Répondit la jeune femme**_

 _ **Tom brandit la baguette et donna un petit coup pour qu'un verre vienne se poser devant la jeune femme et se remplir de jus de citrouille. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et commença à le boire. Elle remarqua à la même occasion le client assis juste à coté et faillit s'étouffer en le reconnaissant !**_

 _\- James Potter ?!_

 _ **James tourna sa tête vers elle et tenta de savoir où il avait déjà croiser cette jeune femme.** _

_\- Par Merlin, si je m'attendais à te voir ici … moi qui pensais que tu irai plus voir Rosemerta même après Poudlard ! Par ailleurs comment vont les Maraudeurs ? Black, Lupin et Pettigrew ?_

 _ **James serra le poing en entendant le nom de Peter. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la trahison d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il prit donc une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson tandis que la jeune femme se rapprocha plus de lui.**_

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié_

 _\- Joker ! **Dit-il**_

 _\- Willow … Willow Smith anciennement Poufsouffle !_

 _\- Willow ! **Se rappela-t-il enfin**_

 _\- Je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec ta copine Evans !_

 _\- Oui je m'en souviens ! **Dit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée**_

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_

 _\- La routine quoi !_

 _ **Willow fit un oui de la tête et posa sa main sur celle de son ancien camarade de classe.** _

_\- J'ai lu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily … je suis désolé !_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Mois de décembre 1982**_

 _ **Les époux Potter avaient encore du mal à encaisser que leur fils allait se marier avec Willow Smith, qu'ils trouvaient certes charmante mais pas parfaite pour leur fils unique. Mais ils voulaient que James soit heureux alors ils acceptaient cette nouvelle avec joie mais inquiétude. Dans leur cœur aucune jeune femme ne pourra remplacer la belle-fille qu'ils avaient tant rêver et qu'ils avaient trouvés en la personne de Lily Evans !**_

 _ **La nouvelle du mariage entre James et Willow avait été un coup de massue chez les amis de James. Déjà qu'ils avaient essayer de le faire ouvrir les yeux sur sa nouvelle petite amie voilà que maintenant ils allaient se marier. Ils commençaient même à se demander si James précipitait les choses afin de rattraper les moment qu'il aurai aimer vivre avec son ancienne fiancée. Cependant ils étaient comme les époux Potter, ils voulaient que leur ami soit heureux et si c'était avec cette Willow Smith alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais cela ne les empêchera pas de s'opposer à se mariage.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **31 juillet 1980**_

 _ **Les douleurs étaient insupportable, elle avait l'impression de donner naissance à un Hippogriffe adulte. Son corps et son visage étaient en sueur et elle cria à en perdre la voix. Ses cheveux roux lui collaient partout et ses mains se crispaient sur son ventre. Sa respiration étaient entrecoupé par des gloussements. Quand une nouvelle douleur l'envahit, elle s'accrocha au drap sur lequel elle était assise et poussa en hurlant. Quand la douleur passa, elle s'effondra en arrière en tenta de reprendre son souffle.**_

 _\- Une dernière fois Lily, vous pouvez le faire ! **L'encourage Narcissa Malefoy**_

 _\- J'en … peux … plus … je … peux … peux pas !_

 _\- Mais si vous pouvez le faire. Allé poussez une dernière fois !_

 _ **Lily bloqua sa respiration et poussa de toute ses forces, elle hurla à en perdre la voix tant la douleur lui était insoutenable. Elle sentit les bras de Peter la maintenir afin de l'aider. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurai repousser en le traitant de tous les noms mais en ce moment, elle n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie et ce n'était pas le moment. Elle s'accrocha donc à son bras en lui plantant ses ongles pendant qu'elle donna sa dernière poussé.**_

 _ **Enfin ce sont des pleurs qui vint remplacer les hurlements de la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux malgré sa fatigue. Elle regarda la sorcière qui l'avait assister nettoyer rapidement l'enfant et l'envelopper dans une couverture. Peter en profita pour lâcher Lily, qui s'était appuyer sur les coussins, afin de sortir et de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**_

 _\- Tenez, c'est un petit garçon ! **Dit Narcissa en lui donnant le nourrisson**_

 _ **Lily prit son enfant dans les bras et sourit en lui embrassant l'une de ses petites mains. Elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà des cheveux noir comme ceux de son père et qu'ils avaient l'air déjà désordonné.**_

 _\- Harry James Potter … tu es tellement aimé … tellement aimé ! Harry maman t'aime, papa t'aime … Harry soit sain et sauf … soit fort !_

 _ **Elle ressentait le flot d'amour pour ce petit être envahir toute son âme. Elle n'arrivait pas retenir plus les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait retirer son regard de ce bébé qui quelques heures encore était dans son ventre, lui donnant des coups de pieds afin de lui faire sentir sa présence.**_

 _ **Puis des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Lily vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagné de Bellatrix Lestrange, les Carrow, Peter Pettigrew et Lucius Malefoy, entrer dans la cellule. Lily resserra son bébé contre elle pour le protéger.**_

 _\- Prenez lui l'enfant ! **Ordonna Voldemort** _

_\- Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez le moi, ne me l'enlevez pas !_

 _\- Bellatrix arrache lui l'enfant ! **Ordonna à nouveau le Mage Noir**_

 _ **La mangemorte s'approcha de la prisonnière mais Lily ne la laissa pas faire en lui donnant un coup de pied. C'est alors que Lucius et Peter l'attrapèrent et la sœur aînée de Narcissa prit l'enfant dans ses bras alors qu'il commença à pleurer.**_

 _\- Non, je vous supplie ! Ayez pitié … je vous en prie … ayez pitié … pitié ! Pas mon enfant !_

 _\- Tais toi jeune idiote ! **Dit Voldemort** _

_\- Je ferai tous ce que vous voudrez … ayez pitié !_

 _ **Mais ses supplications n'eurent aucun effet et la mangemorte sortit du cachot avec le bébé. Lily commença à hurler, à pleurer, à se débattre mais Lily était fermement tenu par les deux mangemorts et quand elle cessa de se débattre, elle laissa aller à sa peine en se recroquevillant sur elle même. En la voyant ainsi, Narcissa sentit une grande culpabilité l'envahir et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais son époux l'en empêcha et la força à sortir. Lily se retrouva donc seule dans sa cellule.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Soir du 4 décembre 1983**_

 _\- Lily est revenu Cornedrue ! **Coupa Sirius**_

 _ **James resta interdit et cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes. Il regarda son meilleur ami comme si ce dernier était devenu fou mais Sirius était sérieux … il ne plaisantait jamais sur ce genre de situation et James le savait. C'est alors qu'il regarda Dorcas qui confirma d'un simple hochement de tête puis il regarda Lila et Caroline.**_

 _\- C'est la vérité James, Lily est de retour ! **Affirma Caroline**_

* * *

 _ **Bon mes niffleurs au prochain chapitre on rentre dans la dernière partie de cette histoire avec la fameuse bataille finale. Par ailleurs avez-vous relevé certains indices qui sont dans les chapitres précédents ?**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre "pause tout en suivant l'histoire" vous a fait plaisir et que maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai choisis cette intrigue pour l'histoire.**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	21. Vérités

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimés le chapitre 20 concernant la disparition de Lily, maintenant nous reprenons le chemin de la fiction en revenant dans le présent. Sachez que nous aurons bientôt le final de ce chapitre et aussi les retrouvailles de la petite famille Potter. Par ailleurs à quoi vous vous attendez pour ce grand final ?**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est découpé en quatre parties bien distincte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira [gros sourire]. Allé place à la lecture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumé des précédents chapitres :** Après avoir découvert le secret de Remus, Harper est confuse dans ses sentiments mais ne souhaite pas avoir une discussion avec son petit ami afin de réaliser l'ampleur de la condition de Lupin. Caroline et Sirius échange des conversation polie mais sur le plan sentimental ils sont toujours au point de départ. Seulement la jeune femme semble resté sur sa position en ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec le Maraudeur, même si elle n'a pas put s'empêcher de venir lui prêter main forte lors de l'escapade au manoir des Malefoy. Du coté de Willow, après que son secret fut découvert, elle est soutenu par Damian, le père du bébé, pour ce qui est de suivre sa grossesse de près même si il lui en veut toujours d'avoir mentit. Par ailleurs Willow est retourner vivre chez ses parents et semble être la victime des sarcasmes de ses parents. Quand à James, après avoir passer une nuit avec Lily, il commence à être en paix en ce qui concerne l'absence de ses parents mais il ne cesse de se demander comment se sont passer leurs derniers instants avant de mourir. Enfin l'Ordre et le camp des Ténèbres s'apprête à subir cette grande bataille finale et ils fut obligé de mettre leurs recherches des Horcruxes en pause, même si ils ont découvert un moyen de les détruire grâce à Lily qui a détruit de la Diadème de Serdaigle dans la chambre des secrets.

* * *

 **.**

 **21 – Vérités**

 **.**

\- J'y étais ! **Dit Lily en entrant dans le salon du cottage**

 **James la regarda sans comprendre, il avait toujours en tête l'apparition de ses parents pendant le _Priori Incantatum._ Il eut le besoin de retourner dans le manoir de ses parents à Bath. La bâtisse dans laquelle il avait grandit était complètement détruite par les mangemorts quand ceux-ci avaient retrouvés la trace de Lily en février dernier. Puis le jeune homme était retourné chez lui et avait erré dans ses pensées tout en étant allongé sur le canapé. **

**Mais en entendant Lily chez lui, il se releva et la regarda surprise.**

\- Comment est-ce que tu as réussit à quitter le QG ?

\- J'ai réussis à sortir en douce ! **Répondit-elle**

 **James fit un oui de la tête et attendit qu'elle s'explique par « j'y étais ». La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle joua quelques instants avec ses doigts en ayant la tête baissé.**

\- J'étais présente quand … Richard, Bellatrix et Rodolphus ont … tués tes parents. **Avoua-t-elle**

 **James se redressa et regarda Lily longuement. Il voyait qu'elle commençait à avoir les yeux humides et qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il posa sa main gauche sur celles de la rousse qui cessa de trembler sans pour autant le regarder.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là Lily ? En tant que fils, j'ai le besoin et le droit de savoir !

\- J'étais dans ma cellule et Richard est venu, m'a lancé une robe noire et m'a ordonné de m'habiller rapidement. Docilement j'ai obéis et ensuite Bellatrix est arrivée et d'un coup de baguette m'a attacher les cheveux et m'a retirer la saleté que j'avais sur les mains et sur le visage. Puis elle m'a attrapé le bras et m'a forcé à sortir de ce cachot. Ils avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur moi prêts à s'en servir si jamais je venais à tenter de m'échapper. Quand on est sortit de Little Hangleton, on a transplanés et nous sommes arrivés à Bath. Puis on a recommencés à marcher et là j'ai reconnu le manoir de tes parents. J'ai donc compris qu'ils allaient être attaqués et j'ai tenté de les arrêter mais ils ont menacés Harry si jamais je recommençais à m'interposer. Ils m'ont ensuite passer un masque. Je pense que t'es parents devaient les attendre car quand nous sommes entrés ils étaient tous les deux dans l'entrée baguette en main. Les combats ont commencés entre les deux Lestrange et tes parents puis Richard à commencer à les attaquer à son tour. Comme à leur habitude, tes parents n'ont pas manqués de courage et ce sont battu vaillamment mais à trois contre deux ils savaient que cela ne servirai à rien. Mais ils ne se sont pas laissé démonter. Quand Rodolphus à été propulser, ton père s'est approcher de moi afin d'en faire pareil.

\- Tu ne t'es pas attaquer à eux ?

\- Non, je préférerais mourir que de les attaquer. Mais alors que ton père s'approchait de moi, j'ai fais la seule chose que j'ai pensé à faire : j'ai retiré mon masque et là ton père s'est figé. Quand mon beau-père à remarquer ce détail, il a fait cesser le combat entre ta mère et Bellatrix. En me voyant ta mère s'est mise à pleurer et a même couru pour me prendre dans ses bras suivit de ton père. C'est alors qu'ils ont comprit que j'ai été enlevé par les mangemorts et ils se sont donc retournés vers eux. Les combats ont reprit mais ils n'ont pas été assez rapide. Ils ont rapidement été désarmé et tu connais Bellatrix, elle s'est empressée de leur faire subir le sortilège _Doloris._ Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en entendant les cris d'Euphémia. Bellatrix « s'amusait » tellement qu'elle ne rendait pas compte qu'elle leur faisait subir des _Doloris_ de plus en plus puissant. C'est alors que Rodolphus s'est précipiter vers elle pour la stopper. Quand ils furent enfin libérés du maléfice, je me suis précipité vers eux afin de les aider. Derrière moi Richard s'est approché en levant sa baguette.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back 30 novembre 1983**_

 _\- Dégage de là Lily ! **Ordonna Richard**_

 _ **Lily se retourna et fit face à son beau-père. Aussitôt elle se mit entre les parents de James et son beau-père.**_

 _\- Non, Richard s'il te plaît. Pas eux ! **Fit Lily avec une voix rocailleuse**_

 _\- Bouge toi de là ! **Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois**_

 _\- Non, vous avez déjà priver James Potter de son fils ! Ne le privez pas de ses parents !_

 _\- Tire toi de là Lily c'est un ordre, sinon ton fils en subira les conséquences ! **Dit Richard**_

 _ **Lily se figea en entendant la menace qui planait sur son enfant, elle se retourna donc vers Euphémia qui posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.**_

 _\- Je … je suis grand-mère ? **Demanda-t-elle en souriant**_

\- … _, **faisant oui de la tête**_

 _ **Elle prit la main d'Euphémia, qui était sur sa joue et y déposa un baiser. Puis elle regarda Fleamont qui avait tout suivit de leur échange. Il lui afficha un sourire, elle lui prit également la main en répondant au faible sourire qu'il lui adressait.**_

 _\- Laissez faire le cour des choses Lily, tentez de vous enfuir quand vous en aurez l'occasion. Nous veillerons sur notre petit-fils ! **Lui promit Fleamont**_

 _\- Dites à James que nous l'aimons ! **Ajouta Euphémia**. _

_\- Je suis désolé ! **Souffla Lily en serrant leur main**_

 _ **Bellatrix la força à se relever et Richard pointa d'abord sa baguette sur Fleamont. Lily voulut empêcher son beau-père de cela mais Bellatrix la tenu fermement. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres envoya le premier sortilège de la mort ce qui provoqua les hurlements de détresse d'Euphémia qui rampa pour embrasser son époux une dernière fois. Enfin Richard envoya pour la seconde fois le sortilège de mort et Euphémia rendit son dernier souffle dans un hurlement. Des cris retentissaient à travers un grand manoir au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Deux sorciers venaient d'être tués.**_

* * *

\- Ensuite Bellatrix pour exprimer sa joie s'est mise à détruire tous ce que contenait la pièce en rigolant hystériquement. Encore une fois son mari s'est interposé pour qu'elle cesse, Richard lui regardait tes parents longuement avant de prendre leur baguette et de me les tendre. Mes larmes avaient cesser de couler au moment où ta mère s'est effondré sur ton père et j'étais complètement vidé comme si je commençais à faire un burn-out. Richard m'a donc donné les baguettes et je devais te les envoyer si jamais je ne voulais qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry ! **Termina d'expliquer Lily**

 **James avait l'impression d'avoir cesser de respirer durant tous le récit de Lily. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains. Puis il regarda droit devant lui en ayant également la sensation qu'un poids venait de se libérer de ses épaules. Il avait maintenant la vérité sur le meurtre de ses parents, la vérité sur l'enlèvement de Lily et enfin la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait gardé enfoui depuis son retour à savoir l'existence de leur fils Harry. Il ne savait pas si il devait pleurer ou bien hurler. Ses parents avaient accepter de mourir afin qu'il n'arrive rien à leur petit fils, ils avaient rendu leur dernier souffle en sachant qu'il y avait un fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules de Lily et en sachant qu'un beau jour il aurait toute la vérité.**

\- C'est donc ton beau-père qui a tuer mes parents ?

\- Oui … **dit-elle en chuchotant**

\- Comment Voldemort a sut que c'était mes parents qui ont détruit la bague ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans son esprits, quand il forçait le mien, il avait retrouvé un bout de tissue de la robe de ta mère. Après plusieurs sortilège qui requière beaucoup de la magie noire, le tissue a dévoilé l'identité de ta mère. Mais il également demander de l'aide à un mangemort qui avait des don pour la divination. **Répondit-elle.** Et c'est en voulant aller récupérer la bague de sa mère qu'il s'est sentit mal. Une fois qu'il eut récupérer ses forces, il a mit en place le plan qu'il réservait pour toi. Quand il m'a enlevé il ne savait pas quoi faire de moi. Il m'avait déjà forcé à utiliser la magie noire pour que je les utilise contre vous si jamais je venais à être face à l'Ordre. Mais il s'est dit que mon apprentissage de la magie noire serai plus utile pour te tuer.

\- Ça je l'ai compris quand Servilus … enfin Severus nous l'a expliqué. Je savais qu'il t'avais ordonné de me tuer.

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux et ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. James continua de regarder devant lui tandis que Lily pleurait en silence. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et renifla grossièrement. James se redressa et osa enfin la regarder tandis qu'elle fixait ses mains. Ses long cheveux roux lui cachaient le visage et sa frange avait poussé pour lui arriver jusqu'au nez. Il refoula à nouveau ses larmes et passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Lily pour la ramener vers lui. Puis de son autre main passa dans ses cheveux.**

\- Je suis vraiment désolé James. Désolé de ne pas voir pu sauver tes parents, désolé de ne pas t'avoir dis la vérité sur Harry plus tôt, désolé de t'avoir donner tant d'inquiétude quand j'ai disparus, désolé que tu ai pensé que j'avais changé d'avis il y a quatre ans, désolé d'avoir laissé une épée de Damoclès planer au dessus de ta tête et de celle d'Harry ! Désolé, je suis terriblement désolé. Désolé pour tout ce que tu as subit ! **S'excusa-t-elle en pleurant**

\- Calme toi !

 **Il savait que sa peine était certes immense parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents, apprit l'existence d'un fils et qu'il était menacé de mort en moins d'une année. Mais il n'osait imaginer la peine qu'elle devait ressentir en gardant tout ceci en elle, de s'être sentit impuissante face à tous ces drames. C'est alors que James comprit enfin la signification du poids qui s'était retiré de ses épaules, il s'agissait de la dernière étape du deuil, selon les moldus. Il s'agissait de l'acceptation. Il acceptait enfin que ses parents soient dans un monde meilleur en veillant sur lui, sur Lily et sur Harry. Il savait également qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Elizabeth et Charles Evans, les parents de Lily qui veillaient sur elle depuis qu'ils avaient trouvés la mort quand elle avait dix-sept/dix-huit ans. Il acceptait enfin le fait de ne plus revoir ses parents jusqu'à que vienne enfin son tour quand l'heure sera venu … _« ce qui arrivera bien plus tard »_ pensa-t-il. Il avait maintenant une nouvelle page à écrire qui caractérisait son nouvel avenir.**

 **James berça doucement Lily pour qu'elle puisse se calmer et quand elle retrouve un rythme de respiration normal, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.**

\- Merci ! **Dit-il**

 **Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Lily et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme ne le repoussa pas et posa même ses mains sur celle de James qui encerclaient son visage. Puis ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front, leur nez mélangeant leur souffle. Une dernière larme vint couler sur la joue de Lily que James s'empressa d'effacer.**

\- On va retrouver Harry et nous serons enfin réunit comme une famille ! **Dit-il en lui faisant la promesse**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Caroline sortit les clefs de son appartement alors qu'elle entrait dans son immeuble. Elle prit également son courrier et referma la boite aux lettres. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, quand une main lui attrapa le poignet et l'enferma dans une pièce sombre.**

\- Lumos !

 **Elle fut pendant aveuglé par la lumière qui jaillit brusquement devant ses yeux. Elle leva son regard et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Elle observa là où il les avait enfermé et souffla d'exaspération**.

\- Un placard à balais ? Je sais que c'est ton fantasme mais si tu voulais parler on aurai pu monter jusque chez moi ! **Dit-elle en croisant les bras**

\- Je sais mais il y a trop d'étages donc j'ai pris le moyen le plus facile. **Répondit-il**

 **Il bloqua la sortie par un sortilège et regarda Caroline.**

\- Encore heureux que la femme de ménage ne passe que les mardi. **Dit-elle**

\- Caroline, nous avons encore une conversation à terminé concernant … notre relation !

\- Tu veux vraiment …

\- Oui vraiment, cette bataille finale peut commencer incessamment sous peu alors oui je veux qu'on en parle maintenant !

\- D'accord ! **Abdiqua-t-elle.** Vas-y commence !

\- Je sais que de me voir avec Isabel t'a fait beaucoup de mal, je ne m'en rendais pas compte jusqu'à que tu me le dise après la réception du Ministère. Je dois aussi avouer que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je pouvais voir en toi plus qu'une amie. Comme tu le sais je ne suis pas du genre à prendre au sérieux les sentiments que je ressens mais quand j'ai lu ton parchemin … je sais pas ça été comme le déclic en moi. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu es loin de moi, autre part qu'avec moi ou alors avec un autre … je me sens mal alors que je le mérite amplement.

\- Mais non Sirius …

\- Laisse moi finir. A Poudlard tu étais celle qui avait su voir au delà de ma carapace alors que tu ne connaissais ni mon histoire, ni mes pensées. Tu étais une née-moldus qui apprenait tout juste à apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui t'adoptait. Je t'ai toujours respecté et je te respecterai toujours. Quand j'ai commencé à flirter avec Isabel je … je ne pensais pas que ça te ferai autant de mal mais maintenant je peux le comprendre. Quand Lily a disparut je t'ai laissé t'accrocher à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage et je t'ai laisser faire de moi ton roc pour compenser l'absence de ta meilleure amie car je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ton visage apeuré et humide de larmes. Quand je te voyais au bord du gouffre parce que Lily n'était pas là, c'était comme si mon cœur et mon âme était anéantit. A défaut d'avoir pu aider mon meilleur ami correctement, j'ai donc tout fait pour t'aider toi. Et quand j'ai vu que petit à petit tu souriais à nouveau, je me suis sentis fier d'avoir été la raison de ce magnifique sourire. Mais quand tu as appris pour Isabel et moi, je savais que j'avais merdé et que je n'aurai pas du répondre à ses avances. Ta lettre et ta réactions durant la réception au Ministère a été la révélation. J'ai su à partir de ce jour que je voulais devenir un autre homme que celui qui cour de droite à gauche. Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une vrais relation avec de vrais sentiments et … j'ai réalisé que c'était toi qui m'apprenait tout ça et que je voulais que ce soit toi qui en bénéficie le plus longtemps. Quand je te voyais partir en mission j'étais effrayé, quand tu étais blessé je voulais aller tuer ces mangemorts. Quand tu revenais saine et sauve un sentiment de soulagement envahissait mon corps. Quand tu me prenais dans tes bras je me sentais comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde parce que je savais que je t'avais à mes côtés. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir avec Isabel mais sache que je n'ai jamais couché avec elle car je n'en étais pas capable. Il y a qu'avec toi où je me sentais bien et c'est donc avec toi que je veux me sentir bien !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est toi et personne d'autre Caroline Diana Bernard ! Je me rends compte maintenant que l'amitié que j'avais pour toi s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'amour.

 **Le silence prit place dans le placard à balais laissant uniquement leur respiration briser ce silence. Caroline savoura l'obscurité car au fur et à mesure des paroles de Sirius, elle avait rougit. Elle avait sentit à nouveau tout son être avoir envie d'aller dans les bras du sorcier qui l'avait faite enrager durant leur scolarité, qui lui avait donné des éclats de rire quand il faisait des blagues, qui l'avait ému quand il avait parler de la descente aux enfers de James. De celui qui lui avait redonner à nouveau goût à la vie et confiance en elle quand sa meilleure amie n'était plus.**

\- Je te demande sûrement trop mais est-ce que tu es capable de me dire ce fameux mot en sept lettres ?

\- Non mais je vais quand même le faire car …

\- Ne te sens pas obligé !

\- … il faut que je le fasse pour nous !

\- Sirius tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant. Je peux tout à fait …

\- Je t'aime !

\- …

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime …

\- Là je crois que j'ai compris !

 **Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa. Sirius lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol et resserra son étreinte.**

\- Oh une dernière chose …

\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

 **Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore provoquant des fou rires dont eux seuls avaient le secret.**

\- On devrais monter chez toi, tu ne crois pas ? **Proposa Sirius**

\- Et pourquoi on réaliserai pas ton fantasme du placard à balais ? **Sourit-elle**

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais … ?

\- Ouais, ça ne me dérange pas ! **Se moqua-t-elle**

 **Le jeune sorcier afficha un sourire des plus ravageur et embrassa Caroline sauvagement. Il la porta en passant ses mains sous son fessier et la retenu contre le mur et son propres corps. Sirius abandonna les lèvres de sa compagne pour les glisser dans le cou qu'il mitrailla de baiser tout aussi langoureux les uns que les autres. Puis la journaliste de la Gazette reprit ses lèvres et elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sirius et y caressa le torse qu'il lui était offert. Quand elle lui lécha le lobe de son oreille, Sirius râla légèrement et s'empressa de retirer le t-shirt de Caroline ainsi que son sous-vêtement pour embrasser la poitrine qui lui était offerte.**

 **Plus ils s'embrassèrent plus les vêtements furent retirés chacun leur tour. Et quand la virilité de Sirius entra dans la féminité de Caroline, ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Enfin ils étaient connectés enfin ils étaient réunis, enfin leur corps bougeaient dans la même cadence. Ils bougèrent sensuellement et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre l'extase du septième ciel. Caroline laissa sa tête aller contre le mur tandis que celle de Sirius s'appuya contre le buste de la jeune femme. Ils essayèrent de se calmer en reprenant une respiration normale. Une fois leur esprits plus clair, ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent discrètement du placard à balais pour monter au dernier étage où se trouvait uniquement l'appartement de Caroline.**

 **Ils entrèrent et s'échouèrent sur le canapé.**

\- Faut que je songe à prendre un elfe de maison ! **Dit-elle**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien si t'as d'autres fantasmes comme le placard à balais, je n'aurai plus assez de force pour faire à bouffer ! J'ai une faim de loup !

\- Faire l'amour te donne faim Bernard ?

\- Faut croire que oui !

 **Sirius se moqua et l'attira dans ses bras et malgré le jour qui était encore présent à l'extérieur, le nouveau couple s'endormit sur le canapé.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand Remus entra dans l'immense salon du QG de l'Ordre, il reçut un charmant colis dans les bras. Il abaissa le regard et se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage d'enfant ayant les cheveux rose. Quand l'enfant prit enfin conscience de son geste, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur pour devenir vert et s'éloigna de Remus.**

\- Oh pardon, je croyais que c'était Sirius !

\- Tu t'es trompé de maraudeur Dora ! **Sourit Remus**

 **La jeune Nymphadora Tonks, âgé de bientôt 11 ans, s'excusa à nouveau et alla annoncer la venue de Remus. Le lycanthrope sourit en voyant la petite fille débordant d'énergie ce qui affectait la couleur de ses cheveux naturellement noir. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette petite sorcière en herbe en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard. Il alla rejoindre les personnes présente et fut face à Narcissa, Andromeda, Nymphadora jouant avec son cousin Drago et enfin sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harper était également présente. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que les deux sœurs Black comprirent qu'il y avait besoin d'intimité entre les deux amants. Elles emmenèrent donc leurs enfants à l'intérieur. La petite Dora ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et avait réussit à échapper à la vigilance de sa mère pour écouter ce qu'il allait suivre entre les deux amoureux.**

 **Elle avait toujours aimé Remus, il était doux, avenant et calme. Quand elle passait des heures avec les trois maraudeurs, auparavant, il est clair qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps accroché à Remus qu'à son cousin qu'était Sirius. Ce qui avait valut que James et Sirius se moque de leur ami en lui disant qu'il avait la parfaite petite épouse en la personne de Dora. Ce à quoi la petite Dora âgé de 8 ans n'hésitait pas à répondre que au moins Remus aurai une femme et que Sirius finirait sa vie tout seul avec plusieurs chats pour lui tenir compagnie. Et Remus était d'accord avec elle en affichant un sourire de fierté à Sirius qui voulait dire « même ta petite cousine est plus intelligente que toi » avant d'embrasser Dora sur la joue. Parfois à cause de ce simple geste, les cheveux de Dora changeait de couleur pour devenir bleu, vert, rouge ou bien jaune, ce qui amusait beaucoup les maraudeurs.**

\- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? **Proposa Harper**

\- Hum … oui merci !

 **Il prit place à la gauche d'Harper et ramena la tasse vers lui. Mais leur main de touchèrent et une décharge électrique passa en eux les figeant au passage.**

\- Pardon ! **S'excusa Remus en éloignant sa main rapidement**

\- Ce … ce n'est rien !

 **Le jeune homme ramena sa tasse de thé vers lui et souffla afin de ne pas s'ébouillanter. Le calme qui régnait au QG commençait à être pesant pour eux deux. Même pour Nymphadora qui était toujours caché. Remus prit une gorgée, puis deux et enfin trois avant qu'il ne racle sa gorge.**

\- Harper, il faut que nous en parlions !

\- Je n'en ai pas la force Remus …

\- Eh bien tu vas m'écouter quand même !

 **Harper abdiqua et lui fait signe qu'il avait toute son attention. Comme pour se donner du courage, Remus prit une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.**

\- Je présume que durant cette nuit Sirius ou James t'ont expliqué ?

\- James m'a dit que tu as été mordu par un loup garou nommé Fenrir Greyback à l'age de 5 ans. Mais ce qui me tourmente le plus est pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Étais-je ou suis-je une personne pas digne de ta confiance ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! **Dit-il choqué des propos de sa petite-amie**

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Durant toute mon enfance j'ai été solitaire. Je n'avais aucun amis et j'avais même laissé tomber mon rêve de faire mon entrée à Poudlard et de prendre des cours par correspondance. Mais un beau matin le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé et nous annoncer à mes parents, ma sœur et moi que je ferai quand même ma scolarité à Poudlard et que des dispositions ont été misent en place pour chaque pleine lune. D'abord retissant, mes parents refusaient que j'y aille mais ils ont clairement comprit que la décision me revenait à moi seul. Alors j'ai accepté, car je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de vivre une vie normale. Durant ma première année, ça été facile et compliqué à la fois, à 11 ans personnes ne remarquaient mon état mais je devais m'adapter aux dispositions qui ont été anticipées. Trouver des excuses aussi n'était pas si simple.

\- Comme celle où ta mère était très malade ?

\- C'était la plus plausible, mais en seconde année les Maraudeurs ont captés ce que j'avais et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont su pour ma condition de lycanthrope. Mais je savais que le loup qui était en moi m'empêcherai d'avoir une vie professionnel stable et m'empêcherai surtout d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Car si jamais j'étais avec une fille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne une réprouvé, je ne voulais pas imposer le loup qui est en moi à une personne que j'aime.

\- Alors pourquoi t'être mis en couple avec moi ?

\- Parce que pour une fois dans ma vie je voulais connaître le même bonheur que mes parents ont connu, que James et Lily ont connu. Je voulais savoir quel effet ça faisait. En voyant James aussi heureux avec Lily j'ai même éprouvé de la jalousie. Et quand elle a disparut, cela a été le déclic et je me suis dis « et puis merde, on a qu'une vie alors autant la vivre à fond ! Je suis dingue de cette américaine alors oublis Lunard pour une fois Remus ». Quand j'ai su que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, j'étais fou de joie. Avec toi, j'ai eu droit à une vie dont je n'avais jamais imaginer et que je pensait ne jamais avoir.

 **Les paroles de Remus faisait bondir le cœur d'Harper. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était pour la protéger.**

\- Est-ce que tu me l'aurai dis un jour si je n'avais rien découvert ?

\- Oui. **Répondit-il en toute franchise.** J'ai essayer durant nos moments passés ensemble mais alors que je pensais en avoir le courage … toute ma bravoure s'envolait par peur de ne plus revivre de merveilleux moments avec toi !

\- Qui d'autre est au courant mis à part James, Sirius et Dumbledore ?

\- Le corps professoral de Poudlard durant mes études, Caroline l'a deviné mais à tout de même voulus me le demander face à face. Lily harcelait James pour savoir où est-ce qu'il partait en pleine nuit et pourquoi il avait l'air si fatigué les lendemains, c'était au début de leur relation. Alors j'ai accepté qu'il lui en parle. Franck m'a retrouvé un matin et s'est donc empressé de me ramener à l'infirmerie, Alice et Marlène l'ont deviner à cause de mon patronus qu'elles ont rallié à mes absences répétés. Et j'ai demandé à ce que Dorcas soit au courant, car suite à une pleine lune épuisante, j'étais tellement mal, comme James et Sirius, qu'il était impossible pour eux de me soigner tellement ils tombaient de fatigue. Et dernièrement Mary, elle l'a aussi deviner car elle a reconnu les symptômes puisqu'elle avait un membre de sa famille qui était aussi un loup garou !

 **Harper fit signe qu'elle comprenait maintenant les explications de Remus. Le jeune homme lui avoua aussi le secret qui avait tant fasciné Poudlard quand il y était. Il lui avoue que peu de temps après avoir découvert sa lycanthropie, James, Sirius et Peter avait chercher une moyen de l'accompagné durant les pleines lunes et que l'unique moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés n'était autre que de se transformer en cerf, en rat et en chien.**

\- Durant votre cinquième année, James, Sirius et surtout l'Autre ont réussit à acquérir une forme de magie très avancé que même de grands sorciers n'y arrivent pas ? **S'étonna-t-elle admirative.** Ils réussit à devenir des animagi ?

\- Ouais !

\- Alors c'était ça vos soirées entre homme une fois par mois ! Moi qui suis d'habitude perspicace … je n'ai rien vu ! **Se dit-elle déçut.** J'aurai dû le voir !

\- Ne commence pas à te faire culpabiliser Harper

\- Pourtant, si j'avais su … ou mieux deviné, j'aurai tout fait pour t'aider sans que tu ne t'en rende compte ! Merde quoi Remus, un couple marche sur la confiance et même si je comprend les raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne rien me dire … je dois avouer que ça me blesse quand même ! Je suis ta petite amie j'aurai dû remarquer ce genre de chose ! En ne voyant rien j'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir manqué mon devoir !

\- Tu n'as rien manqué du tout Harper ! Tu m'as fais vivre les moments plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie, avec toi j'avais enfin l'impression que ma vie avait un sens ! **La rassura Remus en lui prenant la main**

 **Harper regarda leurs mains jointes et sentit à nouveau cette décharge électrique mais elle ne la retira pas pour autant. Elle avait encore les images horribles de cette affreuse nuit dans la foret interdite. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête avant de regarder à nouveau Remus dans les yeux.**

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas rompre mais … je fais encore des cauchemars de cette affreuse nuit. Est-ce que … est-ce que tu pense qu'il serai possible qu'on fasse juste une pause ? Une pause qui durera jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Comme ça on aura le temps de réfléchir et une fois l'année terminé, on en reparlera ! Mais sache que mes sentiments envers toi sont toujours aussi fort !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Oui. Cette pause nous aidera à y voir plus clair pour notre relation ! Mais je tiens à ce que tu comprenne que ce n'est pas une rupture ! Je n'en ai pas encore finis avec Remus John Lupin mais j'ai besoin de digérer le fait que tu es un lycanthrope et que une fois par mois tu te transforme malgré toi en un loup qui hurle vers la lune !

\- Si tu le désire ! **Dit-il en baissant la tête**

\- Notre histoire est très loin de se terminer !

 **Elle le força à la regarder en lui relevant le visage avec sa main avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser.**

 **De sa cachette, Nymphadora avait tout suivit de la conversation et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais son attachement pour Remus avait grandit pour se transformer en amour. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un aussi gentil garçon comme Remus soit constamment remplit de doutes, de peurs et de courage. Elle regarde cependant la scène qui était devant elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant Remus et Harper aussi proche. Elle ne savait pas comment dénommer la sensation qui l'envahit en les voyant ainsi mais elle en connaissait le sens. Elle se fit cependant la promesse que si un jour, il lui venait à être avec Remus de nouveau, elle ferai tout pour qu'il puisse sentir qu'il n'était autre qu'un garçon normal et génial. Un garçon qui, selon elle, méritait de tous les honneurs qu'un sorcier puisse avoir.**

 **Elle tapa silencieusement du pied et retourna auprès de sa mère qui était en grande conversation avec Narcissa. Comme pour Remus et Harper, la métamorphomage écouta la conversation d'une oreille attentive.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Willow ouvrit la porte du manoir de ses parents et laissa entrer Damian avant de le précéder jusqu'au salon. Les parents de la future mère avaient demandé à rencontrer le père de leur futur petit enfant. La jeune femme débarrassa Damian de sa cape afin de la ranger dans le placard de l'entrée. En le conduisant dans le salon, elle grimaça en posant sa main sur son ventre.**

\- Tout va bien ? **S'inquiéta Damian**

\- Ouais, le bébé a commencé à donner des coups ! **Répondit-elle**

 **L'auror regarda le ventre de Willow en ayant envie d'y poser sa main afin de sentir son enfant lui donner des coups.**

\- Je peux ? **Demanda-t-il en désignant le ventre**

\- Oui !

 **Il posa sa main droite sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Willow leva ses yeux et regard le Damian s'illuminer en ressentant le nouveau coup que leur enfant venait de donner. Elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'il ferai un bon père et que son début de rôle en tant que mère était désastreux. Elle commençait enfin comprendre que son mensonge aurait fait du mal à plusieurs personne à commencer par son bébé qui en aurai le plus souffert.**

 **Savoir son enfant souffrir était d'une imagination impensable et elle comprenait mieux maintenant le sentiments qui envahissait Lily, Alice, Marlène, Mary et toutes les personnes qui sont mère ou qui s'apprêtaient à le devenir. Elle ne voulait pas que son propres enfant vienne à la détester ou bien à souffrir de son égoïsme. Il méritait tellement beaucoup de chose !**

 **Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de Damian qui leva son regard sur elle.**

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste envers toi !

\- Tant que tu as compris la leçon, il y a de fortes chances pour que je puisse te pardonner. Et il en va de même pour James je pense, même si je pense que ça lui prendra un certain temps ! **Répondit-il**

\- Je sais !

\- Bon allons affronter tes parents !

 **Il la suivit à travers la demeure de la famille Smith et quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, le père, Rowan Smith, et la mère, Natasha Smith, de Willow levèrent la tête vers les deux nouveaux venu. Rowan les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table. Les époux Smith faisant face à leur fille et au père du bébé à venir.**

\- Bien … Willow as-tu quelques chose à dire avant que nous commencions ? **Demanda Rowan**

\- Le bébé est un garçon ! **Dit-elle**

\- Bien, monsieur Philips, j'ai une question à vous poser ! **Commença Rowan**

\- Allez-y !

\- Allez-vous faire faire partie de la vie de cet enfant ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, il s'agit de mon fils, et il n'est pas question que je ne prenne pas part à son éducation.

\- Vos parents sont-ils au courant de cette situation ?

\- Pas pour le moment, ils sont en voyage au Costa Rica pour affaires. Mais ils rentreront d'ici quelques semaines !

\- Quelles affaires ? **Demanda Rowan**

\- Papa, cela ne te regarde pas ! On dirai que tu lui fais passer un interrogatoire comme si il avait commis un meurtre !

\- Ma fille tu n'as rien à dire, tu t'es mise dans ce pétrin toute seule et maintenant c'est à nous d'en payer les pots casser !

\- Quels pots casser ? Damian va prendre part à l'éducation de son fils et je sais que je pourrai compter sur lui en cas de coup dur !

\- Peut-être mais cet enfant a été conçut par une relation d'adultère et il sera donc considéré comme un …

\- Tu dis le mot et je te jure que je claque la porte ! **Le prévient Willow**

\- Willow Jessica Smith je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton ! **Riposta son père.** Cet enfant naîtra hors mariage alors bien sûr qu'il sera comme un bâtard

\- Ça suffit ! **Intervient Natasha Smith.** Rowan, je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu agis mal en parlant ainsi à notre fille ! Elle est enceinte et elle ne doit pas subir de trop fortes émotions pour son bien ainsi que celui de son enfant ! Donc je t'en pris ressaisi toi !

 **Rowan se calme mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Il reprit contenance en redevant maître de lui même et fixa sa fille avec un regard sévère.**

\- Je dis cela car, dans bon nombres de familles sorciers il est primordiale qu'un enfant vienne au monde suite à un mariage. Cela à toujours été ainsi et ce le sera toujours ! **Ajouta Rowan**

\- Si je peux me permettre monsieur Smith, nous sommes en 1984 et il y a bon nombres de familles dont les parents ne sont pas encore mariés. Mais cela ne fait pas des enfants des bâtards ! Ce dont vous parler date d'une époque lointaine mais d'ici une quinzaines d'années nous serons dans un nouveau millénaire et je suis prêt à parier qu'il y aura plus de famille non mariés que de famille mariée !

\- Les autres familles je m'en moque, il s'agit de la mienne !

\- Soit alors sachez que ma sœur aînée est née hors mariage ! Donc elle a été une bâtarde. Est-ce que cela lui a porté préjudice ? Non au contraire elle a reçut une distinction qui est Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour avoir sauver un grand nombre de familles, au Botswana, qui étaient victimes d'attaques incessantes des ogres marécageux. De plus même la Ministre Bagnold est elle-même née hors mariage. Être née hors mariage ne veut pas dire que l'on fera pas de grande chose. Qui sait peut-être que votre petit-fils fera de grande chose qui honorerons la famille Smith et Philips !

 **Willow regarda avec stupéfaction Damian qui venait de défendre leur enfant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jamais elle n'aurai cru qu'une personne oserai parler ainsi à son père. Même si James avait déjà été en conflit avec Rowan Smith, ils avaient toujours su trouver un terrain d'entente. Alors que là Damian exigeait carrément que le père de Willow révise ses critères en ce qui concerne sa famille. La jeune femme osa tout de même un regard vers sa mère qui avait la tête droite en fixant Damian et en réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il venait de dire tandis que son père semblait outré du comportement du jeune auror.**

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre famille jeune homme, la famille Smith est une ancienne famille qui respecte les principes fondamentaux de la vie familiale. Donc une famille n'est autre que deux personnes mariés !

\- Je suis d'accord, **commença Natasha,** …

\- Je savais que tu serai de mon coté ma chère !

\- … avec monsieur Philips !

\- Quoi ? **S'indigna Rowan**

\- Nous sommes au vingtième siècle mon cher, il est temps pour notre famille d'être plus ouverte. Après tout le mieux que l'on puisse souhaiter pour cet enfant n'est autre que la santé, l'amour de ses parents et de ses grands-parents ! N'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-elle à sa fille**

\- Oui, c'est même tout ce que je vous demande ! D'aimer ce petit garçon qui grandit en moi comme je l'aime ! **Répondit Willow en pleurant.** Désolé de fondre en larme comme ça mais ..

\- C'est ce que l'on nomme les hormones ma chérie et crois moi tu es encore loin de t'en débarrasser ! **Rassura Natasha**

 **La mère se Willow se leva et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras tout en lui donnant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Puis Natasha se tourna vers son époux.**

\- Notre fille sera une mère extraordinaire, elle ne manque pas d'argent puisqu'elle gagne bien sa vie comme journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo. Elle ne manque pas d'amour à donner car elle en toujours eut à revendre, elle ne manquera pas à son devoir de mère car elle souhaite le devenir. De plus elle ne sera pas seule puisque ce jeune homme nous a prouvé qu'il fera également un père présent dans la vie de son enfant quelque soit les décisions qu'ils auront à prendre. Qu'importe si ils sont mariés ou pas ! **Dit-elle à son époux.** Et puis si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela, souviens toi qu'il y a quelques années tu étais aussi farouche qu'est Willow !

 **Le doyen de la famille Smith regarda son épouse et remarqua qu'elle était aussi déterminé qu'au début de leur histoire durant leur jeunesse. Ce qui fait qu'il tomba à nouveau amoureux de son épouse. Puis il regarda sa fille qui ressemblait tant à sa mère mais qui avait hérité du caractère de Rowan. Il ferma donc les yeux et dû admettre qu'il fut un temps où il était comme sa fille : à provoquer ses parents et essentiellement son père pour faire entendre ses idées.**

\- Vous nous promettez de veiller sur elle et sur notre petit-fils ? **Demanda-t-il à Damian**

\- Jusqu'à que je rende mon dernier soupir ! **Promit-il**

\- Bien ! Bon il me semble que nous avons à préparer une nursery si jamais nous souhaitons garder cet enfant de temps en temps !

 **Par un flot d'émotion, Willow se leva en même temps que son père et se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard tendre de Natasha et sur celui de Damian qui exprimait une grande fierté d'avoir réconcilier le père et la fille.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Dobby ? **Appela Narcissa**

 **L'elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore et s'inclina devant sa maîtresse.**

\- Dobby est à votre service maîtresse. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour combler Mrs Malefoy ?

\- A la tombé de la nuit je souhaiterai que tu t'introduise discrètement dans le manoir des Carrow et que tu sache si ils retiennent un enfant du même âge que Drago chez eux !

\- Dobby peut-il demander pourquoi sa maîtresse pensent qu'un enfant s'y trouve ?

\- Parce que je viens de me souvenir qu'un jour Lucius avait pester envers eux puisqu'ils avaient manqués plusieurs missions qui furent, selon leurs termes, de la plus haute importance ! Et il avait laisser échapper qu'un étranger est retenu prisonnier chez eux !

\- Si Dobby trouve ce que Mrs Malefoy pense, Dobby doit-il le ramener ?

\- Non, cela serai trop dangereux pour toi ! **Dit-elle**. Je tiens à ce que tu revienne sain et sauf !

\- Dobby obéira selon vos désir maîtresse.

\- Maintenant va !

 **L'elfe de maison s'inclina avant de transplaner dans un pop. Puis Narcissa alla rejoindre Lily qui était dans le salon en regarda par la fenêtre tout en surveillant Drago qui jouait plus loin avec des dragons en plastiques. Mrs Malefoy ne parlerai pas à Lily tant qu'elle n'aurai pas la certitude que ses hypothèses soient fondées. Si il n'y avait personne chez les Carrow alors elle enverrai Dobby dans chaque demeures de chaque mangemorts. Mais si le fils de Lily y était alors elle en informerai l'Ordre qui, elle en est certaine, mettra en place un plan pour allé sauver cet enfant et pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa famille.**

 **En agissant ainsi, Narcissa avait l'impression de réparer l'erreur quelle avait commise en laissant Bellatrix enlever un nourrisson à sa mère. En agissant ainsi Narcissa avait la certitude que cela rendra Lily Evans plus forte qu'elle ne l'ai été durant quatre ans de captivité !**

* * *

 _ **En faite ce chapitre j'aurai dû l'appeler, le Pardon vu le nombre d'excuse qu'il y a [rire]. Non reprenons notre sérieux, comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Il ne manque plus que cinq chapitres et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette fiction. Concernant ma nouvelle fiction ... eh bien toujours au point mort, car elle est beaucoup plus osé et disons que je ne sais pas encore comment transcrire les passages que j'ai dans la tête avec des mots (sujets, verbes, compléments). Mais il y a déjà cinq chapitre d'écris et le sixième est en cours.**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre, le vingt-deuxième et l'OS sur le personnage de Lily dont l'anniversaire est le trente janvier.**_

 _ **A bientôt dans le métro**_

 _ **Danao**_


	22. Maman et papa

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part légèrement mécontente car je n'ai pas pris mon ordi, ce week-end, donc j'ai du prendre celui des parents ... ce qui n'est pas du gâteau. Donc malheureusement je n'ai pas pu faire une première correction pour le prochain chapitre alors je fais la seconde correction de celui-ci.**_

 ** _Je pense que le titre vous aurez comprit de quoi traitera ce chapitre._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes niffleurs_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC _**

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Chaque Maraudeurs ont mit les points sur les i avec l'élue de leur cœur. Ainsi James a pu enfin connaître ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le soir où ses parents sont morts et il envisage maintenant de se tourner vers l'avenir. Un avenir où il espère y retrouver Lily et leur fils Harry, une fois qu'ils auront trouvés l'endroit où il est et d'aller le sauver. Pour Sirius, celui-ci à ouvert son cœur à Caroline avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. La jeune femme quant à elle n'a fait que écouter mais au fur et à mesure des paroles qu'il prononçait, elle rougissait. Elle décida donc de lui pardonner et commence donc une relation amoureuse entre eux. Du coté de Remus, celui-ci à fait face à Harper, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la fameuse pleine lune. La jeune américaine, lui a dit quel effet ça lui a fait de savoir qu'il était un loup garou mais elle a également dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rompre juste faire une pause le temps d'y voir plus clair et peut-être reprendre le cour des choses dés que l'année scolaire sera terminé. A contre cœur Remus accepta mais ayant un espoir dans son cœur. Willow, quant à elle, a fait face à ses parents en ce qui concerne l'a présence de Damian. La jeune auror, également présent, a tenu tête à Rowan Smith en lui disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il loupe ne serait-ce qu'un jour de la vie de son fils. En entendant cela, Natasha Smith, prit le partie de sa fille et réussit à convaincre son époux que leur fille sera une mère aimante et douce. Et enfin Narcissa a envoyé Dobby faire du repérage dans le manoir des Carrow en ayant une idée dérrière la tête.

* * *

 **.**

 **22 – Maman et papa**

 **.**

 **Quand Lily entra dans le salon, elle trouvait l'endroit particulièrement calme en ce début de journée. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez ce qui signifiait que le printemps était réellement présent en cette fin du mois d'avril. Elle pencha sa tête sur la gauche quand elle entendit des voix venant de l'autre pièce.**

\- Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. **Rassura Marlène**

\- Je sais mais …

\- C'est une réaction tout à fait normale ! **Sourit la future maman**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Lily**

 **Le visage de Marlène et James se tournèrent vers elle et Lily comprit que quelque chose de grave était entrain de ce produire. La voyant commencé à paniquer Marlène s'approcha d'elle et l'amena s'asseoir sur le divan.**

\- Narcissa à découvert où était Harry, ils sont allés le chercher !

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- Chez les Carrow ! **Répondit James**

\- QUOI ? Mais … il faut que j'y aille ! **Dit-elle en se levant**

\- Non, non, non, non, … ça ne sert à rien d'y aller ! Ils n'ont même pas voulut que je les accompagnes ! **Dit James en la retenant par le bras**

\- Il s'agit de mon fils ! Rien ni personne ne va m'empêcher d'aller le sauver ! **Répondit-elle sur les nerfs**

\- Moi aussi j'aurai voulus y aller mais ils ont tous été d'accord sur le fait que je ne saurai pas garder mon sang froids pour cette mission ! Et toi non plus ! Nous aurions agit de façon stupide ce qui aurait compromit la seule chance de le ramener !

\- …

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry sera avec nous aujourd'hui, pour le moment il faut prendre notre mal en patience. **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras**

\- Pourvu qu'il soit sain et sauf ! **Pria Lily**

\- T'en fais pas, Caroline nous a promit de nous le ramener et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle tient toujours ses promesses !

 **Lily se laissa entraîner par James vers le divan et faire la chose la plus horrible en soi : attendre. Attendre que les membres de l'Ordre reviennent, attendre enfin le moment où elle verrai son fils et le moment d'attendre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le calme régna au QG de l'Ordre, ils n'entendaient même pas les pas de Narcissa précédent ceux du petit Drago. Quand les deux Malefoy entrèrent dans le salon, Lily se tourna vers elle pour la regarder et d'aller à sa rencontre.**

\- Comment …

\- J'ai compris qu'il était chez les Carrow ? C'est simple, quand vous avez dit que le Mage Noir aurai pu mettre votre fils avec n'importe qui que votre beau-père et quand vous avez mentionner les Carrow, je me suis souvenu qu'à un moment donné, quelques mois après sa naissance, Lucius pestait contre eux parce qu'ils avaient manqué plusieurs attentats contre la communauté magique et qu'ils étaient souvent absent sans être réprimander par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En me souvenant de cela, j'ai immédiatement envoyer Dobby afin qu'il aille chez eux pour y jeter un œil. **Répondit Narcissa.**

\- Et ?

\- Cela lui a prit deux jours, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer et le manoir des Carrow est gigantesque. Mais quand il est revenu, vous étiez déjà endormit, et il m'a confirmer qu'il y avait bien une troisième personne dans ce manoir mais qu'elle était enfermée dans une chambre qui était pourvu de plusieurs sortilèges antieffraction et même un sortilège lié par le sang y a été utiliser.

\- Un sortilège lié par le sang ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Un sortilège lié par le sang est une forme de magie très puissante, elle n'est pas catégorisée. Elle peut servir pour la magie blanche et pour la magie noire … mais elle peut être très néfaste. Si le sortilège a été évincer, la personne ayant donner son sang pour accomplir cette magie est totalement affaiblit. **Expliqua Lily**

\- Donc c'est comme une sorte de _Serment Inviolable_ ? La vie de la personne ayant eu recours à ce sort dépend de ce sortilège ? **Questionna James**

\- En un sens oui mais le sorcier ne peut en mourir … juste affaiblir. Mais ce sortilège est plus semblable au _Fidelitas_ ! **Dit Lily.** Si ce sortilège à été utiliser enfin de garder mon fils enfermé … les membres de l'Ordre vont avoir des complications !

\- Le fait est, qu'importe qui a effectuer ce sortilège, j'ai confiance à nos amis pour vous ramener votre fils ! **Dit Marlène confiante**

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête avant de regarder le sol. Puis un détail la titilla et regarda à nouveau Narcissa.**

\- Quand est-ce qu'il est venu au monde ?

\- Le 31 juillet !

 **Marlène pouffa en posa sa main sur l'épaule de James qui affichait dorénavant une grimace gêner. En voyant ça, Lily se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Marlène se moque du jeune homme et qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes**

\- Il se passe que Willow avait vraiment le chic pour choisir des dates qui avait toujours un lien avec toi ! **Expliqua Marlène malgré son hilarité**

\- Comment ça ? **Questionna Lily en regardant James**

\- Eh bien … le soir où j'ai appris que tu étais de retour, Willow et moi étions entrain de chercher une date pour notre mariage … qui n'aura finalement pas lieu ! Elle voulais se marier sur une plage mais le 20 décembre !

\- Le 20 décembre … oh comme …

\- Oui … le 20 décembre était le jour où l'on devait se marier toi et moi si tu n'avais pas …

\- … **rougit Lily en baissant la tête**

\- Je lui ai donc dis que cette date était en quelques sorte la notre, **dit-il en pointant Lily et lui même,** et que une cérémonie en plein hiver sur la plage était complètement idiot. C'est alors qu'elle a pensé qu'on pouvait se marier en plein été et elle a donc proposé … ou plutôt choisit le 31 juillet.

\- Ah …

\- Mais encore heureux que maintenant il n'y aura pas de mariage … dans tous les cas ! **Surenchérit Marlène.** Au moins Caroline n'aura pas eut besoin de faire ce qu'elle devait faire !

\- Comment ça ? **Interrogea James à la guérisseuse**

 **Marlène posa sa main si violemment sur sa bouche qu'elle en eut mal. Sans le vouloir elle venait quasiment d'avouer qu'avec les deux Maraudeurs, Alice, Franck, Caroline et elle-même voulaient s'opposer à ce mariage. Elle resta donc silencieuse mais le regard de James se fit plus insistant. A contre cœur, elle lui avoua qu'ils avaient prévu que Caroline s'oppose à ce mariage sous prétexte qu'il était pas encore remit de la disparition de Lily et qu'elle aurai tenter de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais que si James envoyait Caroline sur les roses, le reste de la bande se serai levés pour être du côté de la meilleure amie de Lily. Mais elle avoue également que le jour où James leur avait annoncé la grossesse de Willow, ils avaient décidés de laisser tomber ce plan, qu'ils allaient finalement laisser James épouser Willow car aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir un enfant priver d'une famille normale.**

 **James en entendant cette histoire était surprit de voir à quel point ses amis n'aimaient pas Willow mais il ne pouvait dorénavant pas leur en vouloir puisque ce mariage n'aurai pas lieu et que en ce moment même ils étaient entrain de risquer leur vie pour ramener le jeune Harry auprès des siens. Lily ajouta tout de même sa couche en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir manigancer ce plan derrière le dos de James. Elle disait que quand elle était enfermé dans ce cachot les premiers mois, elle avait souhaité, que si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas, James puisse trouver une personne qui lui ferai vivre une vie bien meilleure que celle qui aurai pu s'offrir à eux.**

 **En l'entendant parler ainsi, James regarda Lily et se demanda elle se disait encore ça aujourd'hui. Car pour lui tout était réglé, du moins il le croyait, il ne voulait plus jamais que Lily Evans soit à nouveau loin de lui ! Mais il commença à se demander si c'était la même chose pour elle ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le manoir était dans un état lamentable, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Les sortilèges d'explosions fusaient dans tous les sens et faisaient des bruits à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Les membres de l'Ordre combattaient les mangemorts avec bravoure et vaillance. Certains espéraient en attraper pour les mettre à Azkaban alors que pour un petit groupe, cette guerre était devenue une affaire personnelle.**

 **Aujourd'hui, jusqu'au péril de leur vie, ils allaient réunir une famille. Ils allaient ramener un enfant à ses parents, ils allaient enfin permettre aux parents de prendre leur enfant dans les bras. Enfin ils allaient mettre un enfant en sécurité après avoir eu au dessus de la tête des menaces qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Les membres de l'Ordre étant plus âgés combattaient à l'extérieur alors que les plus jeunes étaient à l'intérieur. Sirius était avec Caroline et Dobby. Les deux sorciers protégeaient l'elfe afin qu'il puisse les conduire là où se trouvait Harry. Le jeune homme passa un bras devant Caroline et reçut un sort qu'un mangemort avait lancé alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. La jeune femme tournait sur elle-même tout en ayant Dobby dans les bras pour qu'il ne soit pas la victime d'un mauvais sort.**

\- Caroline vas-y cour ! Je m'occupe d'eux !

\- Toi contre six mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas équitable !

\- On s'en fou. Va chercher Harry et ramène le à Lily !

\- Mais …

\- PUTAIN BERNARD COUR !

 **Caroline s'abaissa pour ne pas recevoir un sortilège et prit la main de Dobby afin de s'éloigner des champs de bataille. L'elfe la conduit à l'étage. Dans un coin de couloir, elle s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, cependant, de sursauter à la moindre détonation qu'elle entendait.**

\- Dobby se demande si vous allez bien ? Miss voudrait-elle que Dobby aille chercher de l'aide ?

\- Non tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

 **Ils restèrent ainsi cachés durant cinq minutes avant de continuer leur chemin. Caroline s'accrocha à sa baguette d'une main ferme au cas où. L'elfe la fit monter encore quelques escaliers et elle arriva au second étage. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un grand froids sur son corps. Elle se stoppa et regarda tout autour d'elle avant de d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Le couloir commença à se recouvrir de givre et la température était entrain de baisser. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape de sa main libre et commença à suivre Dobby, qui avait lui aussi sentit le danger.**

 **Tout d'un coup un détraqueur surgit devant elle. Elle commença à revoir son désarroi quand elle avait enfin comprit que Lily ne reviendrait pas, quand elle voyait James faire une descente aux enfers sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, elle revoyait sa sœur quand celle-ci eut un accident de voiture mais le pire étant celui où elle revoyait Sirius flirter avec cette Isabel … tant de mauvais souvenir refaisait surface. Caroline n'eut même pas la force de trouver un souvenir agréable pour invoquer son patronus. Elle posa ses mains autour de sa tête, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sol.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les heures passaient mais les personnes qui étaient au QG de l'Ordre trouvaient le temps long. Alors afin de faire en sorte que James et surtout Lily ne pète pas de câble, Narcissa et Marlène faisaient la discussion. La mère de Drago conseillait Marlène sur les futurs mois de grossesse, l'accouchement et les premières nuits. Même si elle avait fait partie d'une famille très noble et que sa belle-famille était plutôt bien placé, Narcissa avait toujours dit que c'était elle qui prendrai part à l'éducation de son enfant. Cette décision lui avait valut les fourbes de ses parents, qui voulaient les services d'une gouvernante, au point qu'ils l'avaient comparé à Andromeda.**

 **Auparavant, être comparé à sa sœur rebelle était une insulte pour Narcissa mais aujourd'hui elle était fière de voir qu'elle avait plus de ressemblance Andromeda que Bellatrix. Elle était juste honteuse d'avoir rejeter sa sœur et d'avoir mit un certains temps pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais les tensions entre elles étaient apaisées et les deux sœurs Black étaient plus proche que jamais.**

\- Bon sang mais que font-ils ? Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont partit ! **Rugit James en se levant**

\- En voyant qu'ils allaient être attaqués, il est normal que les Carrow aient demandés des renfort ! **Rassura Marlène.** Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes plus nombreux, plus malins mais surtout plus motivés pour mettre fin à cette terreur !

\- Elle a raison ! **Admit Lily**

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Lily était d'un calme olympien mais James savait que ce n'était pas la même chose à l'intérieur. Comme elle le lui avait expliqué, Lily demeurait silencieuse pour empêcher la bombe d'exploser.**

\- Tourner tel un lion en cage rendra le temps encore plus long et nous rendrai fou ! Donc calme toi et dis toi que Remus et Sirius feront tous pour ramener Harry. Eux aussi tiennent toujours leurs promesses, **dit-elle en regardant James.**

 **James expira lentement avant de comprendre les paroles de Lily et vint se rasoir à côté de Lily qui lui attrapa aussitôt la main. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent et le calme revient dans le manoir Prewett avec pour seul bruit les dialogues entre Narcissa et Marlène ainsi que le petit Drago qui jouait plus loin.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _\- Spero Patronum !_

 **Un patronus à la forme d'une chouette empêcha le détraqueur de s'approcher davantage de Caroline. La jeune femme reprit peu à peu ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut de mal à reconnaître la silhouette de Regulus qui se tenait au dessus d'elle.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever**

\- Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver face à un détraqueur ! **Dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse**

\- Qui a envie de se retrouver face à ces monstres ?

 **La jeune femme se releva et reprit sa baguette qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux avant de regarder le frère de Sirius.**

\- T'es pas en bas avec les autres ?

\- Eh bien, mon frère à l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main avec l'aide de Mary. Alors comme il prend soin de sa belle-sœur je me suis dis que je pouvais en faire tout autant avec la mienne !

 **Caroline releva la tête vers Regulus avec les yeux ronds comme un souaffle.**

\- « Belle-soeur » ? **Dit-elle**

\- Ouais, à ce que je sache mon frère et toi êtes en couple nan ?

 **Caroline sentit ses yeux devenir vitreux et fit un oui de la tête.**

\- Bon ben les frères Black ont réussi chacun leur tour à me faire pleurer !

 **Regulus ricana avant de prendre Caroline dans ses bras. Puis il furent rejoint par Dobby qui les informa qu'il avait retrouver la chambre où était Harry. Aussitôt Caroline et Regulus suivirent Dobby jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte imposante. La jeune femme tenta d'ouvrir la porte par la poignet mais elle demeura fermé. Et quand elle lança tous les sortilèges d'ouverture, la porte les absorba.**

\- Bon que fait-on ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Dobby peut entrer dans cette pièce …

\- Et en ressortir ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui. **Affirma l'elfe**

\- Très bien allons-y !

\- Je vais rester ici au cas ou. Mais dés que tu as l'enfant dans tes bras ressortez pour me le dire afin que je préviennent l'Ordre. Et de suite après vous partez ! **Recommanda Regulus.**

 **La sorcière prit la main de l'elfe et ils transplanèrent. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, il n'y avait pas de meuble et les fenêtres semblaient cloîtrées. La jeune femme chercha, à l'aide de son oreille, le fils de sa meilleure amie mais aucun son ne vint.**

 _\- Lumos !_

 **Une faible lumière éclaira la pièce mais Caroline ne voyait rien alors elle prit un bout de bois qui était à ses pieds et le métamorphosa en une bougie. Elle l'alluma et la donna à Dobby qui l'aida à chercher le petit garçon. Elle regarda dans tous les coins, derrière les rideaux et même le placard qui était dans la pièce mais aucune trace de Harry. Elle regarda même dans le lit mais celui-ci était vide. Elle commença à perdre courage quand l'elfe de maison, lui tira le pantalon. Elle baissa sa tête et vit que Dobby était accroupit au sol en regardant sous le lit.**

 **L'elfe de maison recommença à tirer sur son pantalon et elle s'exécuta. Elle s'accroupit sur les genoux et regarda sous le lit.**

\- Harry ?

 **Elle fit le silence, elle tendait bien l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre la respiration lente et régulière du petit garçon. Elle passa sa baguette sous le lit et vit enfin la petite bouille du fils de James et Lily. Il était tout au fond, allongé sur le coté droit, son poing de la main gauche devant son visage rond. Malgré la faible lumière de sa baguette, Caroline remarqua une grande ressemblance avec James mais elle fut stupéfaite de voir que ce bambin avec les yeux vert émeraude de Lily.**

\- Hey ça te dis de venir avec moi et faire une promenade ? **Demanda-t-elle en avança sa main vers le petit garçon.**

 **Mais Harry ne fit aucun geste et adressa enfin un regard à la jeune femme. Caroline ne voulant pas le brusquer, fit un sourire et garda la main tendu vers lui.**

\- Tu dois avoir bobo s à force de rester sous le lit hein bonhomme ?

\- …

\- Tu veux pas sortir de là ? On pourrai sortir, allé manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu pourras voler sur un balais jouet … et tant d'autre chose. On pourra aussi allé voir maman et papa !

 **A l'entente des mots « maman et papa », le jeune Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention, Caroline en profita.**

\- Au faite je suis tata Caroline, ta maman et moi sommes de grandes amies. Il y a aussi tonton Sirius, tonton Remus, tonton Franck, tata Alice, tata Marlène, tata Dorcas et tant d'autres … on attends juste que tu prenne ma main et que tu vienne avec moi pour rentrer à la maison.

\- Maison … **dit Harry en chuchotant**

\- Oui à la maison mon bonhomme, **sourit-elle,** tu vas avoir plein de copains si tu prends ma main.

 **Elle fit le silence et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire d'autres afin de le faire venir jusqu'à elle. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne voyait pas le petit Harry ramper vers elle. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit sa petite main dans la sienne qu'elle revint à elle et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Quand elle l'extirpa d'en dessous du lit, elle le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle regarda si il n'était pas blessé … mais les vêtements qu'il portait ne l'aida pas dans ses vérifications surtout qu'elle était uniquement éclairé par sa baguette. Elle le porta et prit la main de Dobby. Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant Regulus, le petit Harry prit peur et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Caroline. La jeune femme lui flatta le dos et fit un oui de la tête et Regulus envoya donc son patronus qui disparus pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le son familier du transplanage, arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se leva et se précipita subitement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Quand elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, Maugrey, Andromeda, Lila et Harper arrivèrent les premiers, puis ils furent suivit d'Emmeline Vances, Kingsley et Zachary soutenant Damian qui était à moitié inconscient. Ensuite vint le tour de Dedalus Diggle, d'Elphias Doge et d'Hestia Jones. Quelques minutes plus tard arrive Alice aidant Franck à se tenir debout suivit de Mary, d'Edgar Bones, du professeur McGonagall et de tous les autres. Quand Remus, Regulus et Sirius arrivèrent, Lily se demanda où était sa meilleure amie. Mais surtout elle se demanda où était Harry. Avaient-ils réussit à le trouver ? A le sauver ?**

 **La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Elle regarda Marlène marcher aussi vite, que lui permettait son ventre, pour rejoindre Zachary. Narcissa prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Tous ce petit monde entra à l'intérieur. Lily arrêta Sirius en lui attrapant la main.**

\- Où est ton filleul ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Mon filleul ? C'est moi le parrain ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Je sais pas, avec Caroline nous étions les plus proches alors je lui dit d'y aller que je m'occupais des mangemorts.

\- Caroline n'est toujours pas revenu ? **S'étonna Regulus.** Je l'ai vu avoir l'enfant dans les bras. Elle a transplanner au moment où j'envoyais mon patronus. Elle devrai être là depuis longtemps !

\- Dorcas non plus n'est pas là ! **Informa Marlène**

 **C'est alors que le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre. Lily se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers l'extérieur. En premier lieu elle vit Dorcas avancer en se massant le poignet, suivit de Willow qui avait dans ses bras un panier afin de soigner ce petit monde. Elle vit ensuite Dumbledore entrer et quand ses yeux derrière les lunettes à demie lune croisèrent les yeux vert de Lily, il fit un sourire radieux et s'écarta en laissant apparaître Caroline tenant la main de Dobby avec sa main gauche et soutenant de son bras droit, un petit garçon. Un petit garçon ayant les cheveux noir, une peau légèrement halée comme celle de James, un petit nez droit et des yeux ayant la même couleur des siens. Lily se figea tandis que Caroline, l'ayant aperçut, murmurai dans l'oreille du petit garçon.**

 **Dorcas en profita pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et de lui souffler.**

\- Je l'ai examiné et il va très bien. Il a une taille et un poids normal pour un enfant de son âge. Il n'est pas sourd, il n'est pas muet et a tous les réflexes qu'il faut. Et il n'a aucun problème de santé. Grosso modo Harry est en plein forme et en bonne santé ! **Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres**

 **Lily la regarda avant de passer à James, qui était un peu plus loin derrière elle, qui avait lui aussi vu l'enfant dans les bras de Caroline. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Alors Lily se retourna vers Caroline qui s'approchait de plus en plus avec Harry dans les bras. Quand la brune se trouva face à face à Lily, elle dit à Harry tout en regardant Lily dans les yeux.**

\- Harry voici ta maman. Maman Lily voici Harry ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Elle donna Harry à Lily, qui était hésitante dans ses gestes. Mais quand les deux paires d'yeux vert se rencontrèrent, Lily eut le flot d'émotion qu'elle avait ressentit lors de sa naissance. Les larmes dépassèrent finalement la frontière de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues. Lily lui donna un baiser sur son front et le regarda à nouveau quand une petite main vint se poser sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes. Le petit Harry regarda à nouveau sa mère pour ensuite poser sa tête contre son épaule et resserrant le cou de Lily avec ses petits bras.**

 **Lily passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de se tourner et d'être face à face avec James, qui s'était approché. Pour la première fois de sa vie il rencontrait son fils. L'enfant qu'il avait eut avec Lily. Son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le petit garçon lové contre Lily l'aperçut aussi et James ne put renier que c'était son fils. Ils se ressemblait trait pour trait sauf pour les yeux qui sont ceux de Lily. James prit alors dans ses bras Lily et Harry en laissant échapper une petit larme.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Elle avait remercier chaque membres de l'Ordre pour avoir risquer leur vie pour sauver celle d'Harry. Elle avait même remercier Dobby en le prenant dans ses bras, ce dont l'elfe s'était trouvé embarrassé puisque c'était la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre d'affection. A présent, elle regardait son fils endormit dans son lit. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard tellement elle avait peur que le lendemain, elle découvre que ceci n'était autre qu'un rêve. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage avant de passer aux cheveux noirs. Avec amusement, Lily remarqua qu'ils étaient ébouriffés … comme ceux de James. Lily remarqua enfin qu'Harry était le portrait craché de James mais qu'il avait ses yeux. Pour rien au monde elle aurai voulut qu'il soit différent. A ses yeux, c'est l'enfant parfait.**

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? **Demanda James après avoir frappé**

\- Non, il vient de s'endormir ! **Répondit-elle en lâchant son fils du regard.** Tu peux entrer tu sais … je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le voir !

\- Ça je sais … mais disons que j'ai encore du mal à me dire que … je suis papa ! Rien n'est de ta faute mais c'est peu commun d'apprendre à être un père alors que … je n'ai pas vécut ta grossesse, ni le reste qui va avec ! **Répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle**

\- Je comprends … moi même je me demande si je serai une bonne mère !

\- Avec ta douceur et ton amour bien sûr que tu seras une bonne mère ! **Dit-il en replaçant une des mèches de cheveux roux derrière son oreille**

 **Il garda tout de même la pointe de la mèche de Lily et la tortilla autour de son index. Il regarda son fils de trois ans et demi endormit.**

\- En tout cas je tiens m'excuser … c'est mon portrait tout craché !

\- Faut pas ! **Sourit-elle.** Je suis heureuse qu'il te ressemble, il a juste mes yeux et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux !

 **James prit cette réponse en compliment après toutes les joutes verbales qu'elle lui avait lancé pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé Harry, une question demeurait en suspend : allait-elle accepter de venir vivre à Godric's Hollow avec Harry ? Le cottage qu'ils avaient acheté peu de temps avant leur mariage et qui aurai dû devenir leur foyer. James ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait gardé le cottage. Peut-être avait-il envie de garder tout de même un souvenir de Lily avec cette maison. Qu'importe la raison, tout est que maintenant, il avait envie qu'elle viennent vivre avec lui dans leur maison avec leur fils. Car depuis leur retrouvaille, James n'avait plus envie de la voir loin de lui. Il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher Lily Evans de sitôt. Il avait envie de prendre son petit déjeuner avec elle, de manger et dîner avec elle, de dormir avec elle, élever Harry avec elle. De la retrouver à ses côtes tous les matins, la retrouver tous les soirs après une journée de travaille. Il a envie de passer chaque instants de sa vie avec elle et leur fils.**

\- Dis moi … maintenant que Harry est avec nous. Est-ce que tu crois que … que …

 **Par Merlin, il avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années auparavant quand il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui la première fois dans leur petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait l'impression de redevenir ce jeune insouciant de 18 ans. Il avait peur de sa réponse, il avait peur qu'elle refuse, il avait peur qu'elle lui rigole au nez … comme avant.**

\- Que quoi ? **Voulut-elle savoir**

\- Que … qu'il est possible que tu … vous, Harry et toi, … veniez vivre au cottage … avec moi ?

 **Lily scruta James du regard et ne s'attendait certainement pas qu'il lui propose cette éventualité. Elle s'avouait qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé mais maintenant que ce sujet était sur le tapis, il était normal que le jeune homme en parle. Elle tenta de ne pas fuir son regard mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle s'efforça donc de trouver une réponse adéquate mais elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle dise, cela allait leur faire du mal à tous les deux.**

\- Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir …

\- Mais ?

\- … mais j'ai peur qu'ils trouvent ça prévisible et qu'ils s'attaquent au cottage ! Ils ont déjà attaqués la maison de tes parents dans le simple espoir de me ramener à eux. Alors si ils attaquaient le cottage, tu n'aurai plus d'endroit où vivre !

\- Je m'en fou, d'être sans abris. Tant que je suis avec vous deux ! Le timing est mal placé pour te le proposer mais est-il possible que tu y réfléchisse ?

\- Je te le promet !

\- Autre chose, ce matin quand tu as dis que tu avait souhaité que je refasse ma vie avec une personne que toi … tu étais sérieuse ?

\- Oui, quand j'étais enfermée dans ce cachot je ne voulais pas que tu t'épuise à me rechercher inutilement et je voulais que tu sois heureux. Car j'étais persuadée que j'allais y passer la-bas. Je savais qu'il existait une autre qui pouvait te rendre heureux comme je n'ai pas su le faire !

\- D'accord là tu parle du passé. Mais maintenant ? Tu en pense quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas posé la question. Pour moi, il était primordiale de retrouver Harry et de vaincre Voldemort mais si jamais nous y arrivons je dois dire que je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans le futur !

\- Moi j'y arrive ! Depuis notre nuit … j'ai repris conscience des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Ils ne sont jamais partit et ils ne partiront jamais ! Je souhaite être à tes cotés pour le restant de mes jours, je veux que nous formions une famille ensemble, je veux … je veux simplement être avec toi !

\- … **se levant et allant dans la salle de bain**

 **Lily aspergea son visage avec de l'eau et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir sur ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Elle voulait retrouver s'enfuir de Little Hangleton, elle avait réussit. Elle voulait retrouver Harry, elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle voulait vaincre Voldemort, elle y était presque ! Voulait-elle une famille uni pour Harry ? Oui sans aucun doute. Se voyait-elle avec d'autres enfants ? Non car elle doutait de ses capacités à être mère. Voulait-elle que son fils soit heureux ? Oui jusqu'à y donner sa propre vie. Voulait-elle que James soit heureux ? Oui absolument. Est-elle celle qui le rendrai heureux ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle pencherai pour le non. James méritait une femme qui ait une vie stable et non une femme qui soit complètement à coté de la plaque et qui a l'impression que sa vie n'est que brouillon.**

 **Quand elle voulut retourner dans la chambre, elle sursauta en se retrouvant face à James qui était quasiment collé à elle.**

\- Être avec toi, c'est tout ce que je veux Lily ! Si tu n'as pas assez confiance alors j'aurai confiance pour nous deux !

\- Ma vie n'est que brouillon James.

\- Alors je ferai en sorte de la rendre complète !

\- Il va y avoir un moment où tu voudras dire stop !

\- Arrêter de me sortir toutes les excuses pour m'empêcher d'espérer. Tu es celle que je veux depuis neuf années ! On t'as arraché à moi et il n'est pas question que ça se reproduise !

\- Si j'accepte et que la bombe qui est en moi explose, que compte-tu faire ?

\- Je ferai en sorte que la bombe ne détruise pas tout sur son passage. Je tenterai de la canaliser ! Tu juste un seul mot à dire. Le même mot que j'ai attendus depuis que je t'ai posé la même question durant deux ans !

\- Oui ?

\- Oui !

 **Lily commença à errer dans ses pensées par la proposition de James. Si elle avait tous suivit, il voulait qu'ils se remettent à nouveau ensemble. Qu'ils forment une famille avec Harry. Il voulait qu'elle viennent reprendre sa place à ses côtés au cottage. Il voulait qu'elle partage sa peine, qu'elle fasse exploser cette bombe qui se trouve à l'intérieur d'elle afin qu'il puisse la calmer. Il voulait simplement que sa vie en forme de brouillon soit normale avec sa vie qui n'est que stable et complète. Elle leva donc ses yeux vert et se noya dans les iris bleu de James _(ndlr : je me suis inspirer de l'acteur Aaron Taylor-Johnson pour le personnage de James, et il a les yeux bleus)_. **

**Elle se hissa à la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha sa tête. Elle sentait les bras du jeune homme répondre à son étreinte quand il les passa autour de sa taille. Lily s'éloigna à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et murmura …**

\- Alors c'est oui !

 **James se jeta sur ses lèvres et s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Puis la jeune femme, sans détacher leurs bouches, le ramena dans une chambre à côté de celle de Lily. Leurs vêtements commençaient à disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le lit. Une fois au pied du lit, James allongea Lily et dévia sa bouche vers le cou de la jeune femme.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Trois jours passèrent et Lily rencontrait le bonheur d'être enfin une mère. Elle regardait son fils qui faisait connaissance avec Ronald, le fils de Molly et Arthur Wealsey. Elle voyait aussi chacun de ses amis s'amuser avec lui. Afin de savoir qui ils étaient pour Harry, ils s'appelait tous par leur lien. Par exemple pour Sirius toute la bande l'appelait « tonton Sirius », pour James tous le monde l'appelait « papa », etc. Le petit garçon avait de moins en moins peur avec les hommes et ne pleurait même pas quand James ou un autre le prenait dans les bras. Oui Harry était comme les autres enfants, insouciant de ce qu'il avait vécut. Dorcas avait assuré aux jeunes parents que Harry ne souffrirai d'aucune séquelles ou traumatisme de ces quatre dernières années. Il appréciait que tous le monde même les adultes jouent avec lui, il affichait des sourire qui illuminait et comblait le cœur de Lily.**

 **Mais quand il était dans ses bras à elle, le petit garçon était plus calme, il souriait timidement et semblait au début hésitant avec elle avant de se lover entre ses bras. D'après Andromeda, puisque Lily avait besoin de parler à une personne qui était mère depuis longtemps, c'était parce que les enfants ressentait et voyait les sentiments de chaque personne.**

 _\- Il sent que vous l'aimez mais il sent aussi votre peur et votre souffrance mais cela ne va pas lui faire croire que vous ne l'aimez pas au contraire. **Avait dit Andromeda**_

 _\- Vous voulez me faire comprendre que Harry, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, me laisse du temps pour me réadapter à devenir sa mère ? **S'étonna Lily**_

 _\- Oui ! Mais ce qui compte le plus pour lui c'est de savoir que vous l'aimez d'un amour dont seul une mère peut faire preuve !_

 **Au début Lily avait été septique. Mais le matin de ce troisième jour, elle avait eu la preuve que Andromeda avait totalement raison. Harry venait de se réveiller et il était descendu tous seul dans la grande salle à manger. Lily était assise sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé et elle regardait un point imaginaire. Elle ne l'avait donc pas vu jusqu'à qu'il monte à côté d'elle et avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes. Lily surprise avait regardé son fils, sa tête sur sa cuisse gauche, regardant lui aussi un point imaginaire. Puis Harry avait tourné les yeux vers Lily et tous les deux s'étaient regardés avant que le petit garçon ne se redresse pour passer ses petits bras autour de son cou.**

 **Lily afficha un sourire en voyant Ronald et Harry jouer avec des figurines de dragons, ils étaient accompagnés de Ginevra qui était avec ses poupées de chiffons. Elle avait également remarqué que Drago et Harry ne s'étaient pas approchés l'un de l'autre mais ils se regardaient comme si quelque chose dérangeaient chez l'autre. Avec amusement, Lily et Narcissa disaient que c'était le début d'une petite rivalité entre eux.**

\- Salut tous le monde ! **Fit Alice en entrant avec Neville**

 **Elle prit place à côté de Lily tandis que le petit Neville resta tout près d'elle.**

\- Eh bien mon chéri vas t'amuser, regarde, il y a Harry, Ronald, Drago et Ginevra ! **Dit Alice à son fils**

\- … **se cachant derrière sa mère**

\- Neville laisse maman cinq minutes, **se plaint doucement Alice**

 **Lily ricana en voyant la mine d'Alice et lui servit tout de même une tasse de thé. Puis c'est à ce moment qu'Harry vint vers elle et regarda Neville en penchant la tête sur le coté gauche. Le jeune Londubat intimidé par le jeune Potter se cacha davantage mais Harry s'approcha encore plus de lui en passant de l'autre coté d'Alice. Les deux enfants se fixèrent longuement avant que Harry ne lui prenne la main et l'amener vers les deux petits Weasley. Quand Neville s'asseye près de Ginny, Harry prit une nouvelle figurine et se dirigea vers Drago qui était tout seul dans un coin.**

 **Lily fronça les yeux en regarda attentivement son fils avant de jeter un regard vers Narcissa qui arqua un sourcils. Harry donna le dragon jouet à Drago comme si il espérait que le jeune Malefoy accepte de venir se joindre à eux.**

\- Il y a une chose que je ne peux nier, **commença Narcissa,** votre fils est plus sociable que le mien ma chère Lily. Lui au moins fait l'effort de faire le premier pas.

\- Comme son père ! **Répondit Lily**

 **Seulement Drago ne répondit pas à Harry et se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Le jeune Potter retourna avec Neville, Ronald et Ginevra comme si ce n'était pas grave et qu'il recommencerai plus tard.**

 **Quand le soir arriva, James entra dans le QG de l'Ordre et retrouva Lily, Harry, Narcissa et Drago à table. Depuis le dernier soir, ils avaient convenu de reste au QG par mesure de sécurité et avaient demandés au professeur Dumbledore de mettre le cottage sous la protection du _Fidelitas_ en cas d'attaque. De plus James était entrain d'aménager la future chambre d'Harry. Il avait déjà acheter un lit d'enfant, une bibliothèque où seraient déposés des livres que James lui-même lisait enfant, un coffre à jouet qui était déjà bien remplit et la décoration de la pièce était au couleur de Gryffondor à savoir rouge et or. Il avait déjà accroché plein de fanions de la maison du lion sur les murs recouvrant ainsi quelques parties de la tapisserie au fond rouge clair et remplit de plusieurs vif d'or qui bougeaient selon l'heure de la journée. Caroline et Sirius s'était déjà occupé d'acheter des jouets moldus et sorciers, Remus s'était occupé de livre pour enfant sorciers et moldus. Ces petites choses qui prouveraient que deux monde totalement différents pouvaient tout de même cohabiter ensemble. **

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **« Est-ce la forêt de Dean ou bien dans la forêt interdite ? » elle ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait arrivé, elle marchait sans but précis, il faisait nuit et malgré le vent qui faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres, elle n'avait pas froid. Pendant qu'elle avançait, elle regarda la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle fut surprise voir qu'elle portait les même vêtements au moment où elle s'était faite enlever : blue jean taille haute, un t-shirt blanc, sa veste en cuir noir et ses bottes à talon. Elle remarqua également que ses longs cheveux roux n'arrivaient plus au bas du dos mais au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main sur son front et remarqua que sa frange n'y était plus.**

 **Quand un bruit vint à ses oreilles, elle arrêta de marcher et fit un tour sur elle-même. Cependant elle ne voyait personne. Elle reprit donc son chemin et arriva à une clairière où galopaient des licornes, des poneys et des chevaux. Elle les contempla d'un air tendre et prit place sur un gros tronc d'arbre tout en continuant de les regarder. C'est alors qu'une présence se fit sentir à sa droite et lentement Lily se tourna et se figea en voyant le visage angélique de sa propre mère, Elizabeth Evans.**

\- Mam … maman ?

Bonjour ma Lily ! **Répondit sa mère.** Nous n'avons pas de mot pour te dire à quel point nous sommes fière de toi ! **Dit-elle en montrant de sa main les silhouettes de Charles Evans ainsi que d'Euphémia et Fleamont Potter.**

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous tous ?

\- Sache une chose ma carotte, **commença Charles Evans,** nous ne sommes jamais partit !

 **Lily sourit tristement à l'entente de ce vieux surnom que lui donnait son père quand elle était plus jeune. Elle aimerai tant l'entendre à nouveau dans la vie quotidienne. La jeune femme passa son regard de son père vers Euphémia et Fleamont Potter, qui se tenaient droit comme un i.**

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ? **Demanda-t-elle à la surprise des époux Potter**

\- C'est plus rapide que de s'endormir. **Répondit Fleamont.**

\- Mais pourquoi cette question ma chère ? **Demanda Euphémia**

\- Cette bataille finale va bientôt avoir lieu … alors je me prépare à l'éventualité de mourir ! **Répondit Lily en baissant la tête**

\- Pourtant tu y es presque ma chérie ! **Lui dit Elizabeth.** Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche du but !

\- Quel but ?

\- Celui qui garantit une vie paisible et douce pour la communauté magique et moldue. **Répondit Euphémia.** Une vie où notre petit fils et les autres enfants pourront vivre une vie sans menaces et ténèbres qui plane au dessus de leurs têtes. Une vie où James et vous, pourrez enfin vivre heureux et curieux de savoir ce que vous réserve l'avenir comme par exemple l'adolescence de Harry.

\- Vous pensez réellement que cette bataille se terminera en notre faveur ? **Demanda Lily à nouveau**

\- Nous ne serions pas là avec vos parents si nous en sommes pas certain ! **Assura Fleamont.** Vous avez toutes les cartes en mains, à vous de les utiliser !

\- Il manque un seul Horcruxe à trouver et quatre à détruire ! Pour ce qui est de Nagini, vous savez qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire ! Elle est bien trop sauvage pour ne pas se défendre !

\- Les Horcruxes seront détruits en temps voulus. **Ajouta Euphémia**

\- Depuis toute petite tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais et tu l'as toujours obtenue. Là tu souhaite que les ténèbres soient réduit à néant et pourtant tu semble convaincu que vous allez perdre ! **Dit Charles**

\- Il est bien trop fort !

\- Peut-être mais vous avez une chose que Voldemort n'a pas ! **Ajouta Euphémia**

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde autour de toi et tu auras la réponse, **sourit Elizabeth.**

\- Et puis vous avez tous une magie qui est encré dans vos chairs, depuis le jour où vous êtes tous venu au monde et que vous transmettez à vos propres enfants. **Ajouta Fleamont.** Une forme de magie très puissante et que Voldemort ignore et ne peut pratiquer !

\- …, **dit Euphémia en bougeant les lèvres**

 **Malheureusement Lily ne put entendre les dernières paroles d'Euphémia distinctement car ses oreilles devinrent bouchées. Elle tenta alors de lire sur les lèvres avant qu'un tourbillon ne commence à emporte les parents de James pour ensuite continuer par Charles et terminer par Elizabeth. Lily avait tenter de les rattraper en courant vers eux mais ils avaient disparut. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans une foret, « la forêt de Dean ou la forêt interdite ? », elle ne savait toujours pas mais elle était sûr que si elle recommençait à marcher elle retrouver les traces de ses parents et des époux Potter. Elle avait tant de questions à leurs poser, tant de réponses à connaître. Quelle est cette magie dont ils avaient parlé ? Quelle est cette chose dont ils avaient évoqués ? Mais alors qu'elle avançait dans la forêt, elle revoyait des moments qu'elle avait passé avec Caroline dans le monde moldu, les moment passé avec ses amis à Poudlard, les moments passés avec les Maraudeurs. Puis elle voyait les moments passés avec ses parents quand elle revenait de Poudlard pour les vacances, elle revoyait les moments avec la famille Bernard, elle revoyait les moments passé avec James.**

 **C'est alors qu'elle commença à comprendre … cette chose se trouvait tout autour d'elle et ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner et cette magie se trouvait dans sa chair depuis sa naissance au point qu'elle l'a transmit à Harry le jour où il est né. Elle comprenait le sens de cette chose et de cette magie qui ne pouvait fonctionner qu'ensemble.**

 **Un nouveau tourbillon la prit de cour et l'amena à porter ses mains autour de sa tête, rapidement elle comprit que ses cheveux avait retrouvés leur longueur normal mais qu'elle était toujours vêtu de ses vêtements. Le tourbillon lui donna un mal de crâne et Lily ferma les yeux et se crispa tellement qu'elle sentit des crampes apparaître sur chacun de ses membres corporels. Sa tête se mit à tourner encore et encore lui faisant perdre la tête et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se redressa dans le lit dans lequel elle était entrain de dormir avec James. Il faisait nuit noire mais Lily était bien réveiller comme si il était midi passé.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-il après avoir sentit Lily se redresser**

\- …

\- Tu as eu une autre vision ? **Demanda-t-il à nouveau en se redressant à son tour**

\- Non mais j'ai eu un espoir venant de la part de plusieurs personnes qui sont dans un autre monde !

\- Quoi comment ça ? **Dit-il intrigué.** De quoi est-ce que tu parle Lily ? Quel espoir ?

\- Nous allons gagner cette guerre ! **Dit-elle convaincue**

* * *

 _ **Tadam ... nous allons enfin avoir cette bataille finale qui est découpé en deux parties. En tout cas j'ai adoré les écrire, je savais exactement où je voulais allé et je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas déçut du résultat.**_

 _ **De plus vous aurez la première apparition d'un personnages emblématique de l'univers de Joanne Rowling, n'insistez pas je ne vous dirai rien !**_

 ** _Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu mais vous avez un OS consacré au personnage de Lily Evans , puisque le trente janvier c'est son anniversaire. J'ai mis deux jours à l'écrire et je me suis éclater comme une petite folle._**

 ** _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	23. Poudlard

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Ca y est le big ending, le grand final, el gran final ... enfin vous l'aurez comprit, c'est la première partie de la bataille finale. La fin arrive et je pourrai enfin me consacrer à ma nouvelle fiction.**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous dire que je me suis aider des films, vu que je n'avais aucune idée comment répartir les duels de sorciers avec la magie. J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux et que cela va tout de même vous plaire.**_

 _ **Bon assez de mon bla bla allons-y nous avons un bataille qui nous attends ...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à LilyHufflepuff pour leur review et à Mistral1252 pour sa review et d'avoir accepté de corriger mes fautes pour ma prochaine fiction.**_

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** Suite au repérage de Dobby, l'Ordre s'est rendu par surprise dans le manoir des Carrow. En effet, Narcissa avait l'idée comme quoi le petit Harry Potter était peut-être retenu là-bas. Seulement chaque membre de l'Ordre avaient convenu que ni James, ni Lily ne devaient venir sous peine que leur seule unique chance de ramener ce petit ne devienne un échec. Les duels faisaient rage dans la propriété des Carrow mais grâce à Sirius, Caroline avait pu suivre Dobby qui la conduisait dans la pièce où se trouvait le fils de sa meilleure amie. Mais quand elle tomba devant un détraqueur, elle n'eut pas la force de lancer un patronus mais elle est sauvée in-extrémis par Regulus qui vint lui prêter main forte. Dans la chambre, Caroline avait trouvé le petit garçon sous le lit et avait réussit à gagner sa confiance. Au manoir, James apprit le plan que ses amis avaient prévu si il était toujours fiancé à Willow, ce qui rendit Lily en colère. Elle avoua par la même occasion qu'elle préfèrerai que James soit heureux en tournant la page au lieu de rester sur le passé, ce qui amena le jeune homme à réfléchir sur son avenir avec elle. Quand l'Ordre revint au QG en ayant remporter cette bataille, Lily se rua vers eux afin de voir son fils, Dorcas l'informa qu'il était en parfaite santé et Caroline présenta Harry à ses parents. Plusieurs heures plus tard, James vint voir Lily qui n'avait pas quitté Harry. Ensemble ils regardèrent leur fils dormir et James se jeta à l'eau pour proposer à Lily de reprendre là où leur histoire s'étaient arrêter il y a quatre ans. La jeune femme tenta de le faire comprendre que le retour à la vie normale ne sera pas facile mais James s'en fiche, alors la jeune femme accepta. Une nuit, Lily fit un rêve des plus étrange. Elle y rencontra ses parents, Charles et Elizabeth Evans, ainsi que les parents de James, Fleamont et Euphémia Potter. Ils lui donnèrent un indice sur la façon dont se terminera la grande bataille, ce qui amena Lily à se réveiller en sursaut remplit d'un nouvel espoir.

* * *

 **.**

 **23 – Poudlard**

 **.**

 **Année 1935**

 **C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous à l'extérieur, pour profiter du merveilleux soleil qu'offrait ce premier jour de mai, parmi eux le jeune Tom Jedusor défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise de son uniforme et mit ses mains dans ses poches pour s'éloigner du saule pleureur qui faisait face au lac noir. Il avait tout prévu, il passe ses ASPICs qui auront lieu d'ici quelques semaines, puis il irai se faire un peu d'argent en allant travailler chez un commerçant tout en faisant ses études pour devenir professeur et quand il aura acquis les aptitudes, il enverrai une lettre au directeur de Poudlard pour être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le jeune Tom passa devant certains de ses camarades de la maison Gryffondor et son visage afficha un air dédaigneux à leur égard. Il accéléra le pas et se trouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut dans les couloirs du collège. Il croisait d'autres camarades qui allaient sûrement profiter de ces lueurs du soleil alors que lui s'en éloignait.**

 **Dans un couloir, qui semblait ne pas connaître, il regarda une vieille peinture datant du moyen âge et qui représentait les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, chacun portant dans leurs mains leur objet fétiche. Pour Rowena Serdaigle il s'agissait de son diadème, pour Godric Gryffondor c'était son épée, pour son aïeul, Salazar Serpentard c'était le médaillon et enfin pour Helga Poufsouffle c'était une petite coupe. Tom s'approcha de la toile et les quatre fondateurs le regardèrent en abaissant la tête vers lui.**

\- Nous pouvons t'aider jeune homme ? **Demanda Rowena Serdaigle**

\- Un élève n'a-t-il pas le droit d'admirer le portrait des quatre fondateurs de cette école prestigieuse ? **Demanda-t-il tout en répondant au tableau**

\- Si bien sûr, allons Rowena ce garçon ne fait rien de mal ! **Apaisa Godric Gryffondor**

 **Jamais il ne l'avouerai mais Tom était, ce que l'on dirai, reconnaissant envers Gryffondor de l'avoir soutenu. Puis le jeune étudiant regarda à nouveau la coupe que tenait Helga Poufsouffle.**

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi une coupe comme relique ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Une coupe, quelle que soit sa taille, peut représenter plusieurs choses jeune homme. Elles peuvent représenter une victoire, elles peuvent amener quelqu'un à la survit en se servant une coupe d'eau … un humain qu'il soit sorcier ou non sorcier peut utiliser une coupe dans n'importe quelle utilisation. **Répondit la fondatrice de Poufsouffle**

\- Et quelle est votre raison personnelle ? **Demanda Tom**

\- Elle appartenait à mon arrière arrière grand-mère qui l'avait gagné lors d'un concours de potion.

 **Cette réponse intrigua le jeune qui remercia les quatre portraits du tableau avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il se rendit dans l'allée qui était consacré aux fondateurs et prit un ouvrage qui parlait de la vie d'Helga Poufsouffle avant la création de Poudlard. Il apprit dans sa lecture que la sorcière avait tout d'abord rencontré Godric Gryffondor puisqu'ils partageaient la même gouvernante qui les nourrissaient au sein, puis ce fut à huit ans qu'elle rencontra Rowena Serdaigle et enfin à douze ans que ce petit trio rencontra le quatrième fondateurs. Plus loin dans sa lecture, Tom en apprit un peu plus sur la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. La relique de la maison du blaireau fut en réalité construit par l'arrière arrière grand-père de la fondatrice en guise de cadeau de mariage à son épouse. Mais que pour des mesures de sécurité pour la famille Poufsouffle, l'histoire du concours de potion fut inventé.**

 **Tout commença alors à se mélanger dans la tête du jeune Tom, il commença à vouloir se mettre en quête de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Mais était-ce le bon moment ? La menace écrasante du Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald était présente dans tous les esprits des sorciers du monde entier et la guerre dans le monde des moldus faisait rage. De plus, il y avait le meurtre de son soit disant père, Tom Jedusor Sénior, qui datait de tout juste un an. Était-ce raisonnable que Tom fasse entendre parlé de lui à nouveau ? Jamais aucuns sorcier n'avait eu l'idée de partir à la quête des reliques des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Et puis ce n'était réellement pas le bon moment de penser à ses choses là, il avait ses ASPICs à passer mais il se promit de retenir cette idée dans un coin de sa tête le temps pour le peu de semaines qui lui restait à passer à Poudlard.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Année 1946**

 **Un scandale ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un scandale ! Un elfe de maison était accusé d'avoir tuer sa maîtresse. Les médicommages et les aurors n'avaient aucune explication sur la façon dont elle est morte. Aucun elfes n'avaient l'autorisation de manier une baguette, aucun elfes connaissaient les sortilèges du monde magique alors la seule explication possible était celle que l'elfe de maison répondant au nom de Hokey avait tué la sorcière Hepzibah Smith par empoisonnement dans la tasse de chocolat que prenait la sorcière tous les soirs.**

 **Il s'en est suivit alors que Hokey fut emprisonner malgré elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et que la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait les gros titres en désignant Hepzibah Smith comme descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle. Dans son coin, Tom jubilait tous les soupçons se portaient sur l'elfe de maison, dont le jeune homme avait une sainte horreur de ces créatures. Il regarda sa récompense qui se trouvait dans la poche interne de sa cape de sorcier. Une récompense qui brillait de mille éclats et qui maintenant vibrait quand il y déposa ses mains dessus. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que de mettre la coupe de Poufsouffle en sécurité. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, il se leva, paya le verre qu'il était entrain de boire et transplana pour se rendre devant l'immense portail de l'école. Il passa les normes de sécurité effectué par Armando Dippet, en vue de la situation qu'il y avait avec Grindelwald, et traversa le parc de Poudlard d'un pas assuré. Il croisa plusieurs élèves mais aucuns d'eux ne semblent le remarquer.**

 **Il traversa le hall d'entrée et traversa les couloirs sans se faire remarquer par les professeurs ou bien pas le concierge. Il monta les étages et se trouva dans un couloir désert. Il commença à faire les cents pas et une porte en bois se matérialisa sur un mur. Tom sourit avant d'entrée. La pièce était remplit de plusieurs piles d'objets : des chaises, des tasses de thé, des tableaux et d'autres vieilleries. Il prit la coupe et la lança en l'air avant de la rattraper dans sa main tout en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait la dissimuler. Il avança donc à travers les piles et trouva au hasard une boite en bois. Il l'ouvrit et retira ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avant de mettre la coupe dans un mouchoir et la poser dans la boite que Tom ferma solidement. Puis il cacha la boite en essayant de la mettre au milieu d'une pile.**

 **Tom sourit et sortit de la salle afin de se rendre dans le bureau de son ancien directeur. Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa la porte. Quand une voix l'invita, il entra dans le bureau et se figea sur place en voyant son ancien professeur de Métamorphose à la place du directeur Dippet.**

\- Bonjours Tom, quel plaisir de te revoir ! **Salua Dumbledore en se levant**

\- Bonjour professeur … hum … où est …

\- Le professeur Dippet à décider de prendre sa retraire cette année et je lui ai assuré que Poudlard serai entre de bonne mains avec moi ! **Expliqua le nouveau directeur**

\- Ah …

 **Cela, Tom ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il savait comme s'y prendre avec le professeur Dippet et il savait comme le manipuler mais depuis toujours, depuis leur première rencontre, Tom avait une petite crainte envers le professeur Dumbledore. Pour qu'elle raison il ne le savait pas mais cette crainte était grandissante depuis le jour où Albus Dumbledore avait vaincu Gellert Grindelwald un an plus tôt.**

\- Y a-t-il quelques chose dont tu voudrai me parler Tom ?

\- Eh bien … je sais que l'année va toucher à sa fin mais … j'avais dans le projet de demander au professeur Dippet si … si il voulait bien m'engager comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je vous pose donc la même question si le poste est vacant.

\- Malheureusement Tom notre équipe pédagogique est au complet et le professeur Robins est très compétente dans son travail

\- Robins ? Jane Robins de Poufsouffle ? Vous plaisantez professeur ? En dernière année elle n'était toujours pas capable de faire fuir un épouvantard ! **S'ahurit le jeune homme**

\- Et c'est bien le seul sortilège qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire mais à sa sortie de Poudlard elle n'a fait que de bon progrès et elle apte à enseigner ce que mon ancien collègue vous avait apprit à tous !

\- Professeur, je serai un bien meilleur enseignant qu'elle ! **Supplia Tom**

\- Tom je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucun poste vacant pour toi cette année !

 **Tom sentit une colère monter en lui et serra tellement fort les poings que ses phalanges devinrent blanche. Afin de le calmer, Dumbledore se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.**

\- Tom calme toi, ce n'est qu'un travail

\- Pour vous peut-être mais pas pour moi !

\- Tom …

\- Non ne me ressortez plus votre discourt je le connais par cœur ! Devenir enseignant dans cette matière était ce dont je rêvait depuis plusieurs années. Puisque je ne peux y être alors je vous jure qu'aucun sorcier ne restera professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal deux années de suite !

 **Puis il partit en claquant la porte !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Année 1984**

 **C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous à l'extérieur, pour profiter de merveilleux soleil qu'offrait ce premier jour de mai, parmi eux le jeune Charlie Weasley mangeait une chocogrenouille tout en traversant le couloir de Poudlard. Sa première année allait bientôt se terminer et il avait hâte de passer ses examens afin de passer en seconde année et peut-être entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.**

\- Hey Charlie attends moi ! **L'interpella une voix**

 **Il se tourna et vit son frère aîné courir vers lui un parchemin à la main.**

\- Tu vas envoyer un courrier à la maison ? **Demanda Bill**

\- Oui toi aussi ?

 **Bill fit un oui de la tête et les deux Weasley allèrent ensemble à la volière. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère. Depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la chambre des secrets, dont ce n'était plus un secret dans Poudlard, Charlie remarqua que Bill était plus réfléchit et calme avant de faire quelque chose pour amusé la galerie. Les deux aînés de la fratrie étaient très proche et ce malgré qu'ils avaient leur propres amis à Poudlard.**

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? **Demanda Bill**

\- Un petit frère n'a pas le droit d'admirer son aîné ? **Rétorqua Charlie**

\- Toi tu t'inquiète encore par rapport à la Chambre des Secrets. Charlie je vais bien, miss Evans m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Je sais mais … tu es mon grand-frère et si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose je me serai retrouvé à ta place et je ne sais pas comment on fait quand on est l'aîné d'une famille comme la notre !

\- Moi non plus je te rassure, j'apprends sur le tas ! Mais je sais que tu n'aurai pas eu une seconde de répit avec George, Fred, Ronald et Ginevra !

\- Et Percy ?

\- Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il a toujours son nez collé dans un livre !

\- Pas faux !

\- Allons petit frère, je n'ai pas encore finis de mettre à profit mon autorité en tant que frère aîné ! Passe une chocogrenouille s'il te plaît !

 **Charlie en sortit deux et en donna une à son frère et ils la mangèrent ensemble tout en se dirigeant vers la volière. Ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à que le professeur McGonagall entouré d'autres élèves ne viennent les voir.**

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors du château Weasley et … Weasley ?

\- Nous allions envoyer des lettres à nos parents professeur ! **Répondit Charlie**

\- Oh … eh bien la volière est momentanément fermé !

\- Mais nous sommes en pleine journée, la volière ne ferme pas avant dix-neuf heure ! **Répondit Bill**

\- Silence Wealsey

\- Mais … **commença Bill**

\- Weasley !

\- Oui ? **Répondirent les deux frères en même temps**

 **Minerva McGongalla souffla d'exaspération et se rappela qu'il manquait encore plusieurs années avant que la dernière des Weasley ne termine ses études. Mais elle se rappela également que ces deux Weasley aurai le temps de mettre en route une nouvelle génération qui viendrai à Poudlard. En gros elle se remémora avec amusement qu'avec les Weasley c'était un cercle sans fin !**

\- Écoutez, je vais être honnête avec vous. Nous avons été prévenu d'un danger qui pourrai arrivé d'ici peu de temps sur Poudlard. Par mesure de précaution, nous allons envoyer tous les élèves en sécurité !

\- Mais pour les cours et les examens … **commença Charlie**

\- Auront lieu mais … dans un autre établissement !

\- C'est miss Evans qui vous a prévenu ? Cette guerre contre le Mage Noir aura lieu aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Bill**

\- Comment est-ce que …

\- Dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant que j'étais entrain de … vous savez quoi. J'ai fais un rêve et il me semblait voir miss Evans et Vous-Savez-Qui face à face baguettes en main. Et puis j'ai pu sentir ce qui me semble être de la souffrance chez miss Evans. **Expliqua Bill**

\- Alors je vous prierai de garder cela pour vous messieurs, sinon vous aurez droit à une retenue !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Une fois que tout le château fut complètement vide, les membres de l'Ordre, des aurors et les professeurs eurent la surprise de voir que des élèves de septième année et sixième année étaient présent et qui revendiquaient le droit de se battre afin de les aider. Amanda Wilkes, fut la première en disant que cette bataille était également la leur puisque le Mage Noir menaces toutes la communauté magique**

\- Regardez-vous, certes vous êtes nombreux mais je ne pense pas que cela peut suffire à nuire à Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous sommes tous majeurs et c'est donc notre devoir et notre droit de nous battre pour notre monde ! **Avait-elle dit ce qui prouvait son appartenance à la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle pour ce qui est de la loyauté**

 **Tous les élèves furent d'accord à l'unissons même certains Serpentard qui normalement étaient en accords avec les idéaux du Mage Noir. C'est donc à contre cœur que les professeurs, le directeur, les membres de l'Ordre et surtout Maugrey acceptèrent l'aide de ces jeunes sorciers !**

\- Et puis si nous voulons les prendre par surprise, nous devons faire sauter la passerelle qui relie la forêt au château ! **Suggéra McGonagall**

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? **Dit Sirius étonné.** Vous autorisez qu'on fasse ça maintenant ? Alors que, pour ma part, nous avions sept ans pour le faire !

\- C'est exacte Black !

\- A la faire sauter ? BOUM ?

\- BOUM ! **Répéta-t-elle**

\- Génial un de mes rêves se réalise, faire sauter ce château ! **Se réjouit Sirius**

\- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on le fasse ? **Demanda Caroline tout aussi enjoué**

\- Vous devriez voir ça avec … **dit-elle en cherchant un élève,** Sean Ferguston de Serdaigle. Si je me souviens bien son frère aîné et lui ont un penchant pour la pyrotechnique !

\- Je vais le faire exploser ! **Répondit l'élève en question**

\- A la bonne heure ! **Dit Dumbledore.** Allons sauvez-vous, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

 **Sean Ferguston, élève en septième année, partit suivit de Sirius, Caroline, Emmeline et d'autres élèves en direction de la passerelle tandis que Dumbledore donna les dernière instructions. Les élèves s'éparpillèrent en suivant soit les aurors soit les professeurs. Les membres de l'Ordre quant à eux allèrent se positionner à chaque recoin du château pour effectuer le sortilège de protection qui engloberai toutes l'école. Dumbledore alla dans son bureau afin que les portraits des anciens directeurs aillent prévenir les autres tableaux, il réussit également à faire en sorte que les fantômes leur viennent en aile en tant qu'éclaireur et il réussit même à attraper Peeves.**

\- Cette fois-ci Peeves fait jouer ton talent pour frapper les mangemorts !

\- Comme si c'était fait monsieur les directeur ! **Répondit l'esprit frappeur en s'inclinant grossièrement avant de partir**

\- Professeur !

 **Dumbledore se retourna et vit Lily venir vers lui. En la voyant aussi détermine il se rappela du jour où il lui avait confier sa première mission. Comme cette fois-là, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, elle portait un jean, un t-shirt noir, une veste en cuir et des baskets pour lui permettre de courir plus facilement si c'était nécessaire. Elle s'avança vers lui l'air devenant de plus en plus grave avant de s'arrêter et de le fixer silencieusement.**

\- Harry est en sécurité ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui, je l'ai confié à Molly Weasley qui est resté avec ses enfants au QG ainsi que le petit Malefoy et la fille d'Andromeda !

\- As-tu une requête à me soumettre ?

\- Voldemort est à moi ! C'est à moi que reviens le droit de le tuer et à personne d'autre !

\- Es-tu sûr que tu le veux pour toi toute seule ?

\- Oui, je n'aurai aucun problème à le faire, puisque j'ai déjà confier le journal de Jedusor à Narcissa ainsi que le crochets du basilic avec lequel j'avais détruit le Diadème de Serdaigle.

\- Et pour le dernier Horcruxes ? La coupe de Poufsouffle ?

\- Je pense avoir une idée du lieu où elle est ! Mais je voudrais également que vous confier le médaillon à Regulus. Il saura quand le détruire !

\- Es-tu sûre de toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Soit je te laisse donc Voldemort et confierai le médaillon à Regulus !

 **Lily fit un signe affirmatif et s'éloigna du directeur. Elle avait déjà confier le journal et le crochet à Narcissa. Pour que Regulus détruise le médaillon il lui faudrait donc un autre crochet. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se rendit à nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets rapidement et récupéra sans aucun danger un autre crochet du basilic, qui gisait toujours dans l'immense pièce sous le château.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La nuit tomba peu à peu, et toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le château donna l'impression que tous était parfaitement normal sauf que ça ne l'était pas ! Le professeur McGonagall avait animé les soldats de pierres pour qu'ils puissent protéger le mur d'enceinte, les armures en argent était en position à chaque entrés de l'école, des sorciers de tout âges de trouvaient cachés sur les toits, d'autres dans la volière, d'autre dans la grande salle et d'autre dans les couloirs. L'infirmerie, les salles de classes et les salles communes furent dissimulées par des puissants sortilèges qu'avait effectuer le directeur. Enfin le petit groupe qui était sur la passerelle terminait d'installer les petits explosifs afin de faire sauter ce pont le moment venu.**

\- Caroline tu es sûr que tu les a bien installés ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Sirius sache qu'avant de venir à Poudlard mon passe temps favoris dans le monde moldu c'était de faire exploser des pétards. Alors oui je les ai bien installés ! **Répondit la concerné**

 **Regulus qui était dans le corridor de l'aile ouest regarda Lily qui lui donnait un crochets du basilic en lui disant que durant la bataille il devra s'isoler pour le détruire. Le jeune homme fit un oui de la tête et Lily attrapa Mary et Franck pour les amener chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle.**

 **La nuit fut plus noire que d'habitude et c'est à ce moment là que les mangemorts arrivèrent les uns après les autres en attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive. Ils était plus de deux cent sorciers qui œuvraient pour le Mage Noir et ils pensaient tous que cette guerre seraient en leur faveur.**

 **Quand Voldemort arriva, ils s'écartèrent tout en s'inclinant devant lui quand il passa devant eux. Et quand il fut face à face à Poudlard, Voldemort sourit intérieurement en voyant que rien n'avait changer. Tous les mangemorts prirent leur baguette pendant que Bellatrix faisait une danse la joie elle qui avait tant attendu ce moment pour entrer enfin des grâces prestigieuse de son maître adoré.**

\- Ils sont incorrigible ! **Sourit Voldemort en voyant que le château semblait inoffensif.** Quel dommage

\- Maître peut-être qu'il faut attendre ? **Suggéra Pius Thicknesse un mangemort qui était impériumisé**

 **Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et il comprit alors que la volonté du Mage Noir n'était pas d'attendre mais d'agir. Il abaissa sa tête et recula de quelques pas tandis que Voldemort regarda le château pendant quelques minutes.**

\- Maintenant ! **Ordonna-t-il**

 **Tous les mangemorts levèrent les baguettes et lancèrent des sortilèges. Mais à leur plus grande surprise ces sortilèges furent amortit par un bouclier invisible. Malgré qu'ils furent avertit par les fantômes, les bruits alertèrent les sorciers qui sursautèrent tout en se préparant à combattre. Ils priaient juste pour que le bouclier puisse aisément retenir Voldemort et ses sbires avant que le combat final ne commence réellement.**

 **Sur la passerelle, tous les petits explosifs furent installés et Sirius accompagné de Emmeline ramenèrent les sorciers en herbe vers le château tandis que Caroline se trouvait à l'extrémité de la passerelle en regardant la forêt. Sur le toit, Remus regardait du coin de l'œil Harper qui fixait le bouclier qui avait de plus en plus de fissures, mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'était sa jeune sœur venir vers lui baguette en main. Ce n'est que quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il se retourna.**

\- Lizbeth mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Dit-il en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras**

\- La réponse est toute simple mon cher frère ! **Répondit-elle.** Salut Harper et bon anniversaire !

\- Merci Liz mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda la jeune femme en voyant la sœur de son petit ami**

\- C'est exactement ce que je voudrai savoir !

\- Il n'est pas question que je reste chez moi sans rien faire alors que mon frère peut se faire tuer !

\- Et les parents ?

\- Gnnnn … **sourit-elle gêner.** Disons qu'ils sont entrain de dormir à point fermés

\- Tu leur a donné des somnifères ?

\- Ouais !

 **Elle s'éloigna afin de ne pas recevoir un reproche de la part de Remus et alla se placer à côté de Kinglsey. Harper sourit en voyant l'attitude courageuse de la jeune femme.**

\- J'adore ta sœur !

\- Moi aussi mais pas quand elle fait des trucks de ce genre !

\- Quand ce sera terminé, peut-être que tu pourrais venir à la maison et on videra la bouteille d'Hydromel pour fêter notre victoire !

\- Avec plaisir ! **Dit-il en la regardant.** Et ma sœur à raison, joyeux anniversaire Harper !

 **Elle lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Lily on peut savoir où tu nous amène ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Nous allons chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Quoi elle est dans le château ? **Dit Mary surprise**

\- Ouais, pour une fois avoir l'impression que Voldemort est dans la tête m'a bien servit !

 **Ils traversèrent les couloirs tandis que le bouclier se fissura de plus en plus et quand il se trouvèrent devant un mur dépourvus de tableau, Mary et Franck comprirent que la coupe se trouvait dans la salle sur demande. Lily ferma les yeux et aussitôt une porte apparut devant eux. Ils entrèrent et les deux sorcier suivirent Lily qui savait précisément où aller. Puis quand elle trouva la montagne d'objet qu'elle cherchait, elle commença à grimper.**

\- Bon vous vous dépêchez ? Il va bientôt se mettre en colère. **Dit Lily**

 **Mary et Franck l'aidèrent donc à chercher tout en grimpant à leur tour.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De son côté, Narcissa était dans un couloir vide, elle sortit de sa robe le journal de Jedusor ainsi que le crochet que lui avait donné Lily. Elle ouvrit le journal sur une page au hasard et leva la main où se trouvait le crochet, puis sans aucun hésitation elle planta le crochet dans le journal où un liquide couleur sang s'échappa.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les mangemorts cessèrent un court instant d'envoyer des sortilèges envers le bouclier puisque leur maître venait de tomber sur ses genoux tout en hurlant à la mort. Mais aussitôt ils reprirent leur tâche après que Bellatrix eut hurler de continuer.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Un bruit semblable à un sifflement se fit entendre à leur oreilles et les trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent au même niveau de la montagne tout en dégageant les choses qui les dérangeaient. Mais des lutins de Cornouailles arrivèrent pour ne pas faciliter la tâche. Ils passaient plus de temps à se battre contre les petites créatures que de chercher la coupe. Alors Mary prit sa baguette et fit le sortilège d' _Immobilus_ ce qui amena les lutins à s'immobiliser afin qu'ils puissent reprendre les recherches. **

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narcissa prit une nouvelle page et planta à nouveau le crochet. Elle décida donc de le fermer complètement et de planter une bonne fois pour toute le crochet du basilic ce qui fit que le journal fit exploser le crochet dans la main de la sorcière.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Il était à quatre pattes mais il se releva plus furieux que jamais. Il leva sa baguette et regarda une nouvelle fois le château avant de faire déferler sa colère.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Caroline entendit des bruit étrange semblable à des aboiements. Elle s'approcha dont du bruit en question et fut stupéfaite de voir que des centaines rafleurs sortaient de la forêt en courant. Elle pria pour que le bouclier tiennent afin qu'ils n'entrent pas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Son souhaite fut exaucé car plusieurs rafleurs disparraissaient quand ils passèrent le bouclier. La jeune femme éclata de rire en regardant le chef.**

\- Bande d'amateur, vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleu ! **Hurla-t-elle à leur encontre.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Je l'ai ! **Cria Lily**

 **Il retournèrent au sol jusqu'à qu'un tremblement se fit sentir à travers tous le château. Ils regardèrent le plafond en espérant qu'il ne s'effondre pas. Puis ils regardèrent la coupe, Mary fut fasciné de voir la relique de sa maison et osa même la toucher du bout des doigts. Une autre secousse encore plus violent les fit prendre l'équilibre et détruisant ainsi les montagnes d'objets.**

\- Ok je tiens à vous dire qu'il est réellement en colère voir même furieux cette fois ! **Avertit Lily**

\- Sortons d'ici ! **Dit Franck**

\- Comment ? Cette salle est immense et on va avoir du mal à trouver la sortie à causes de ses montagnes d'objets ! **S'exclama Mary**

\- Avec ça ! **Répondit Lily**

 **Puis trois sorciers s'envolaient à travers la salle sur demande. Sur son balais, Lily lança la coupe à Franck en lui disant de la donner à James puis elle disparut dans un coin de couloir. Mary et Franck virent que le bouclier se brisait que maintenant des mangemorts avaient accès à l'intérieur de l'école. Plusieurs duels avaient déjà commencés et Mary alla rejoindre Regulus qui combattaient un mangemort. Elle se positionna afin d'empêcher McNair de blesse son fiancé et le duel commença entre eux.**

 **De son coté Caroline courrait afin d'échapper aux rafleurs qui avaient comprit que le bouclier avait cesser de fonctionner. Quand elle dépassa la moitié de la passerelle, elle enclenchant les petits pétard qui explosaient au fur et à mesure. Elle aperçut Sirius qui était toujours avec les élèves qui avaient déposé les explosifs. Quand le jeune homme la vit aussi, il poussa un juron avant de crier à Caroline de courir plus vite. Mais la passerelle fut plus rapide et Caroline tomba dans le vide.**

\- CAROLINE ! **Hurla-t-il en allant vers le vide.**

 **Il souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'elle se tenait tant bien que mal à une branche.**

\- Plutôt réussit ! **Dit-elle**

 **Les mangemorts avaient réussit à passer les soldats de pierre et d'argent et combattaient maintenant les sorciers. Les fantômes aidèrent les sorciers en déconcentrant les mangemorts, Peeves ne lésinait pas sur son imagination pour les faire perdre connaissance. James donnait un coup de main à Damian qui se trouvait contre Nott et Avery avant que ceux-ci ne s'échappe. Puis les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et James retrouva Peter.**

\- Cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas t'échapper Pettigrew !

 **James envoya tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait mais Peter ne faisait que celui de protection. Très vite James fut accompagné de Sirius, après avoir secourus Caroline du vide, et tous les deux combattirent Peter.**

 **De son côté Severus se trouva face à Avery qui fut surprit de voir que son collègue était contre lui.**

\- Mais enfin que fais-tu ? **Demanda le mangemort**

\- Je me bat pour une cause plus juste !

 **Severus et Avery se livrèrent donc un combat sans merci mais le mangemort toujours aussi surprit ne fut pas assez attentif et c'est ainsi que Severus réussit à le faire expulser.**

 **Plusieurs mangemorts, aurors et quelques élèves furent blessés voir même tués durant cette attaque ce qui amena Lily à être si furieuse qu'elle augmenta la vitesse de son balais pour arrive devant Voldemort. Mais alors qu'elle le voyait, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était en plein duel avec Dumbledore.**

 **Dans la grande salle, Bellatrix combattait le professeur McGonagall avec l'aide de Maugrey, Lucius avais réussit tuer deux élèves de la maison Gryffondor avant de se retourner et face à celui qui lui avait lancer un sortilège. Quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant sa propre femme.**

\- Narcissa ? Mais …

\- Tu croyais réellement que j'allais adhéré à des idées qui ne sont pas les miennes ? Et qui par dessus tout peuvent nuire à la vie de mon fils ?

\- Mais je croyais … ton oncle ?

\- C'était une excuse pour m'éloigner de l'influence étouffante de ma sœur et de la tienne. Je ne supporterai pas que Drago soit contraint de faire des choses aussi horrible !

 **Elle commença donc un combat contre son mari qui, humainement, se défendait.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le château où avaient vécut un bon nombre de sorcier, bon comme mauvais se détruisait à cause des sortilèges d'explosion, des géant qui cassaient tous sur leur passage et des créatures de l'ombre. Le nombre de cadavre tombant au combat ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure des minutes qui se succédait. Au loin Lily vit arriver des centaines de détraqueurs qui se dirigeaient vers le château pour donner leur baiser à plus de gens possible. C'est donc à contre cœur, qu'elle retourna vers le château et invoqua le sortilège du patonus.**

 **Une magnifique biche argenté couru vers les créatures dépourvus d'âme avant de se matérialiser en une immense sphère qui propulsa les détraqueurs au loin. Après les détraqueurs ce fut des accromentules géantes qui arrivèrent afin d'avoir leur repas. De plus les loup garou qui accompagnait Fenrir Greyback arrivèrent aussi et se jetèrent sur les sorciers qui était du camp ennemie. Lily enfourcha à nouveau son balais afin de prévenir le plus de monde possible et de rejoindre finalement le professeur Dumbledore. Elle voyait que le terrain de Quidditch était en feu, elle voyait le nombre d'allier mourir sous ses yeux, elle voyait des corps sans vie.**

 **Elle secoua la tête et retourna là où se trouvait le responsable de tous ça. Dés que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible en tenant fermement sa baguette.**

\- TOM ! **Hurla-t-elle**

 **Voldemort cessa le duel contre Dumbledore et vit celle qui cherchait après tant de temps venir à lui. Il sourit et se redressa.**

\- Ainsi donc tu as enfin comprit qu'il ne suffisait que de te rendre pour cesser ce massacre !

\- Jamais je renoncerai à me battre !

\- Rend toi à l'évidence douce Lily Evans, que vous soyez des centaines, des milliers, des millions … rien ni personne n'arrivera à détruire le monde que je veux bâtir !

\- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous ! Nous avons deux choses que vous ne posséderez jamais !

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'amour et l'amitié !

 **Ce fut le premier mot qu'elle eut prononcé qui rendit Voldemort encore plus fou de rage qu'il ne l'était à présent. Et sans crier gare, il pointa sa baguette vers Dumbledore.**

\- L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse ma chère ! **Dit-il.** _Avada Kedavra_ !

\- NON ! **Hurla-t-elle**

 **Le rayon vert toucha le directeur de Poudlard qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lily ne sut comment réagir. Jamais elle n'aurai pensé que Albus Dumbledore pourrai mourir un jour et certainement pas devant ses yeux.**

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue !

\- … **regardant le corps sans vie de Dumbledore**

\- Maintenant tu vas enfin m'obéir !

\- … **fixant le Mage Noir avec le regard plus noir qu'elle avait en stock**

 _\- Impero !_ **Dit-il après avoir récupéré la baguette de Sureau**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au QG, Marlène, Dorcas, Molly et Willow étaient réunit autour d'une bonne tasse de thé malgré l'heure avance de la nuit. Chacune d'elle attendait patiemment que la bataille finale prennent fin le plus tôt possible et en leur faveur. Quand Lily leur avait annoncé des heures plus tôt que cela allait arrivé en ce premier jour de mai, jamais elles n'auraient pensés que ça irai aussi vite et que l'attente serai encore plus longue. De temps en temps Dorcas se levaient pour vérifier à nouveau que l'immense salon du manoir Prewett transformer momentanément en hôpital soit assez équipé pour les blessé, que les sacoches soient prête si jamais elle devait allé sur le terrain des combats. Mais en vérité, elle s'éloignait afin de laisser couler des larmes qui se frayait un chemin pour couler le long de ses joues. Parfois Molly se levait pour allé voir si ses enfants dormaient profondément tout comme Marlène et Willow avec Harry, Drago, Nymphadora et Neville.**

 **Marlène passa une main sur son ventre afin de sentir l'un de ses enfants bougés mais il semblerai qu'ils soient entrain de dormir à point nommé. Willow faisait pareil mais son fils semblait agité dans son sommeil comme si il avait comprit que quelques chose n'allait pas. Parfois les coup étaient tellement fort qu'elle grimaçait.**

\- Willow ça va ? **S'inquiéta Marlène**

\- Oui, c'est juste que … le bébé me donne des coups assez fort !

\- Au moins on sait qu'il sera robuste à sa naissance !

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai déjà lu plusieurs magazines qui parlaient de la naissance et je n'ai pas hâte d'arrivé en septembre.

\- Selon ton gynécomage c'est prévu pour quand ?

\- Entre le 26 et 29 septembre. Et toi ?

\- Entre le 15 et 20 août. Mais si il y a bien une chose qu'Alice m'a interdit de faire, c'est de lire ce genre de conneries qu'écrivent les magazines.

\- Elle t'a donné des conseils ?

\- Oui, elle ne m'a pas caché que la naissance de Neville fut douloureux mais elle a vite oublié la douleur quand ils l'ont mi dans ses bras !

\- Pourquoi on me dit que c'est un mensonge ce truck de la douleur qui passe dés que tu as le bébé dans tes bras !

\- Oh non croyez moi, ce n'est pas un mensonge ! J'ai eu six grossesses dont une où j'ai donné naissance à des jumeaux ! **Intervient Molly**

\- Faites partagé votre expérience ! **Invita Marlène**

\- Chaque grossesse est différents selon le point de vue de la mère, **commença Molly**

\- Et du point de vue médical ! **Ajouta Dorcas qui arrivait au même moment**

\- Le premier est plus important car lors de la naissance, c'est lui qui fait tous le chemin vers la sortie …

 **Les heures passaient mais aucune nouvelles de leurs amis ne venaient les informer qu'ils avaient gagner. Aucune d'elles arrivaient à dormir et c'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvaient toujours dans le vestibule autour d'une bonne tasse de thé discutant des joies de la grossesse et des sensations que peut provoquer une naissance.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les premières, secondes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquième années étaient tous réunit dans un immense manoir qui était à plusieurs mètres de l'école. C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils regardèrent Poudlard s'effondrer petit à petit. Les plus jeunes pleuraient et les plus grands tremblaient de peur. Même si ils étaient au courant de la situation en lisant la Gazette tous les matins jamais ils n'auraient pensés que c'était aussi grave. Ils espéraient tous que cette guerre se terminerai au plus vite afin que certains puissent prendre leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs cousins, leurs amis et leurs meilleurs amis dans les bras soulager de voir qu'il étaient en vie.**

 **Ils étaient sous la surveillance de Rusard qui lui aussi regardait le spectacle en tenant fermement Miss Teigne dans ses bras. Il lui arrivait parfois de trembler, sursauter ou bien de l'entendre sangloter à chaque explosion qui se faisait entendre.**

 **Hagrid quant à lui ne regardait pas par la fenêtre mais il était assis à même le sol en fermant les yeux et se boucher les oreilles à chaque détonation. Ils avaient pour mission de garder les élèves dans ce manoir jusqu'à que cette guerre se termine enfin. Ils étaient également accompagné par des elfes de maison qui discrètement jetaient un coup d'œil par les fenêtres. Les fantômes les avaient également rejoint une fois leur tâche accomplit ou bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire.**

 **Bill regarda tous ce monde avant de regarder son petit frère qui tremblait de peur. L'aîné de la fratrie Weasley prit son frère dans ses bras afin de le calmer et de le rassurer.**

\- Bill pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Charlie !

\- Pourquoi ça n'arrive pas au moment où l'on pouvait nous aussi se battre ?

\- Et prendre le risque que Percy, George, Fred, Ron et Ginny se retrouvent aussi dans le combats et meurent ? Moi aussi j'aimerai être un adulte et savoir me battre pour prêter main forte.

\- Tu crois que papa et maman y sont ?

\- Non ils n'y sont pas ! **Mentit-il**

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui ! **Mentit-il à nouveau**

 **Les préfets des cinquièmes années tentèrent tout de même de mettre leurs condisciples au lit mais aucun d'eux ne les écoutaient. Sachant que c'était peine perdu d'insister, ils forcèrent tous de même leurs camarades de boire et manger quelque chose. L'élève de Serdaigle qui fut pétrifier durant l'année apporta plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud pour le garde chasse qui le remercia d'un sourire.**

 **Cependant même si ils ne voulaient pas dormir, plusieurs élèves s'allongeaient au sol et fermèrent les yeux. Les elfes de maison apportèrent alors des couvertures afin de les couvrir aider par ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore. Mais quelques heures plus tard ce fut tous les élèves de toutes années confondu qui dormaient à point fermé malgré le bruit assourdissant qui émanait de Poudlard.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Des corps tombaient au combats, du sang coulait, des voix hurlaient, des sorts s'échouaient mais il y avait toujours une envie importante. Une envie de se battre, une envie de vivre, une envie de liberté ou alors une envie de régnait, une envie de puissance. Aucun des deux camps ne ménageaient ses efforts. Au contraire cela les amenait même à continuer même si ils ne sentaient plus leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs membres corporels. Continuer même si leur pensées étaient floue, dans un brouillard ou alors qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à penser tout court.**

 **Mais une sensation étrange vint se placer à l'intérieur de chaque tête ce qui cessa les combats un court instant.**

 _\- Vous avez combattu vaillamment mais en vain … je ne souhaite pas cela, chaque goutte de sang de sorcier est un terrible gâchis … j'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement … pendant leur absence occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité !_

 **Le message était clair et à contre cœur tous les mangemorts obéirent à leur maître et transplanèrent afin de le rejoindre.**

 **Tous les sorciers qui combattaient les mangemorts se regardèrent sans comprendre pourquoi le Mage Noir accordait une trêve, alors que ce n'était que le début de la fin.**

* * *

 _ **Eh voici pour le début de cette bataille finale. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

 _ **La semaine prochaine, nous verrons comment ce grand foutoir se terminera et vous aurez en plus un OS sur le personnage de Luna Lovegood, qui est née un 13 février.**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine**_

 _ **Bisous mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Danao**_


	24. Entre rêve, cauchemars et réalité

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes prêt à continuer cette bataille finale car elle va s'achever dans ce chapitre. De qui entre le camp de Voldemort et le camp de Lily Evans sera vainqueur ?**_

 _ **Sachez qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres et un épilogue avant que cette fiction ne se termine. Et ensuite je me consacrerai dans les écritures des OS et dans la continuité de ma nouvelle fiction.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci aux lectrices/lecteurs qui ont prit quelques minutes de leurs temps pour lire Sound of Silence.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** En 1935, le jeune Tom Jedusor se pose beaucoup de question sur sa vie après Poudlard. Il avait tout planifié, il travaillerai chez un commerçant puis il poserai sa candidature pour être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. En passant devant un grand portrait représentant les quatre fondateurs, il s'interroge sur les reliques des quatre maison et décide même de faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. En 1946, il décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et vint proposer ses services au directeur de Poudlard mais que fut sa surprise en voyant Albus Dumbledore à la place du professeur Armando Dippet. Malheureusement le professeur Dumbledore refuse de lui céder le poste de professeur de Défense en disant qu'il était déjà prit ce qui mit le jeune Jedusor fou de rage. En 1984, les élèves sont immédiatement envoyé en dehors de l'école sans avoir une explication, excepté pour Charlie et Bill Weasley. Alors que Poudlard se prépare à l'offensive, tous les sorciers eurent la surprise de voir que des élèves étant majeur désiraient se battre pour le bien de la communauté. Entre temps Lily confie les Horcruxes à Narcissa et à Regulus et leur donne pour consigne de les détruire durant la bataille afin de rendre le Mage Noir assez faible pour lui donner le coup fatal. Puis elle amène Franck et Mary pour trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle. Quand la bataille commence, le château est rapidement dans un état lamentable. Des corps de chaque sorciers tombaient dans les deux camps. Cela amena Lily à être folle de rage et quand elle se retrouve face à Voldemort qui livrai un duel avec Dumbledore, elle lui annonca que la victoire serai de leur coté puisqu'ils avaient une magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même ne possédait pas. Malheureusement, Voldemort trouve que cette magie n'est que foutaise est faiblesse et sous les yeux de Lily, il tua Dumbledore avant de lancer à la jeune femme le sortilège de l' _Imperium_ et de proposer un trêve dans cette bataille.

* * *

 **.**

 **24 – Entre rêve, cauchemars et réalité**

 **.**

 **Le château est pratiquement détruit, les corps ramassés et allongés sous des couvertures, les blessés supportant tant bien que mal la douleur pendant qu'on les soignait. Tous les sorciers présent dans la grande salle tentaient de faire abstraction de l'odeur des morts. Mrs Pomfresh, bien que très fatigué, continua de faire son devoir d'infirmière. Les professeurs de Poudlard tentèrent de calmer leurs élèves qui avaient vu leurs camarades mourir sous leur yeux. Les membres de l'Ordre cherchaient des survivants à travers tous le château. Comme pour James qui recherchait activement Lily.**

\- Alors tu l'as trouvé ? **Demanda Alice en allant à sa rencontre**

\- Non, elle n'a vraiment rien dit où elle allait Franck ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Non, elle m'a seulement dit de te donner la coupe de Poufsouffle et après elle est partit !

\- Elle doit avoir une idée derrière la tête pour disparaître comme ça ! **Dit Remus**

\- C'est pourtant évident ! **Dit Caroline en réalisant.**

\- Comment ça ? **Interrogea Lila**

\- Elle a bien dit que si ce n'était pas eux qui provoquaient cette bataille alors ce serai à nous de le faire ! Si on y réfléchit dans un sens, on peut comprendre qu'elle voulait dire que c'était à elle de tuer Voldemort. **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- A elle toute seule ? **Remarqua Sirius.** Lily est intelligente elle sait qu'il faudrait être au moins deux ou trois pour le combattre personnellement

\- Elle est intelligente mais elle est surtout butée ! Quand elle décide quelque chose, elle s'y tient ! **Rappela Caroline.** Je vous pari tous ce que vous voulez qu'elle est allé affronter Voldemort à elle toute seule

\- Sans que Dumbledore soit au courant ? Cela m'étonnerai ! **Dit Zachary**

\- D'ailleurs il est où ? **Demanda Harper**

 **Ils se séparèrent en deux petits groupes, le premier continua de chercher Lily et le second chercha Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est qu'en entendant le deux élèves de septième année dans la maison Gryffondor qu'ils se regroupèrent. Les deux élèves se ruèrent vers leur directrice de maison et parlèrent en même temps sans que personne ne puisse comprendre. McGongall comprit uniquement "Dumbledore", "colline", "à terre". C'est donc accompagné de Maugrey et Kingsley qu'elle s'envola sur un balais.**

 **Tous trois revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de la sorcière était strié de larmes tandis que Maugrey et Kingsley abordèrent sur leur visage un air aussi grave que possible. Tous les aurors et membres de l'Ordre furent même stupéfait de voir que Alastor Maugrey dit Fol'Oeil avait les larmes aux yeux. Seulement le directeur du département des aurors ne se laissa pas abattre et avança afin de faire face à tous le monde. Il siffla pour avoir toute l'attention générale et le silence se fit dans la grande salle. L'auror prit quelques secondes pour prendre son souffle et de regarder droit devant lui.**

\- Il semblerai que Albus soit allé rejoindre Voldemort pour le combattre … j'ai … j'ai le lourd regret de vous avouer que Albus Dumbledore fut … tué par Vous-Savez-Qui ! **Annonça-t-il**

 **Un silence de mort s'abattit dans toute la grande salle avant qu'il ne soit briser par des sanglots. Personne ne croyait ce que venait de dire le sorcier. James regarda le professeur McGonagall qui s'était assise en se tenant le front. Il comprit que ce n'était que la pure vérité et il se laissa allé, à son tour, à sa peine. Ce n'était pas réelle, c'était tout bonnement un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller. James regarda alors toutes les personnes qui était autour de lui et qui pleurait le directeur de l'école. Puis son visage se fixa sur Severus qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Sans savoir pourquoi, le maraudeur se leva et alla rejoindre son rival de toujours. Et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il fit quelque chose que jamais il aurait pu imaginer, il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaules de l'ancien Serpentard qui leva sa tête vers lui. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que le maître des potions n'abaisse à nouveau sa tête.**

 **Certes il y aura toujours une animosité entre eux mais ils savaient que malgré tout ils avaient deux liens qui les unissaient. Le premier étant qu'ils éprouvaient pour Lily des sentiments très fort mais aussi un très grand respect envers leur ancien directeur.**

 **James ne put se demander à nouveau où se trouvait Lily en ce moment même.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Fais le encore ! **Ordonna-t-il**

 _\- Endoloris_ ! **Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette**

 **Elle regardait Peter se torde de douleur tout en laissant échapper des hurlements. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais voir celui qui avait trahit l'Ordre lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Pour elle, il fallait être complètement stupide pour qu'une personne normalement constitué puisse rien faire en voyant un homme souffrir le martyre. Peter commença à se calmer quand il lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de lancer le sortilège. Malgré elle, elle obéit. Le spectacle était tellement horrible qu'elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Puis il lui ordonna de cesser sa tâche. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière tandis qu'il se planta devant elle. Elle leva la tête pour lui faire face mais elle avait l'impression de rien voir.**

 **La nuit semblait encore plus noir dans la forêt interdite mais elle pouvait nettement distinguer son visage reptilien. Le visage de celui qui est responsable de la mort de plusieurs innocents moldus comme sorciers, responsable que des familles ne verront plus jamais les proches qu'ils ont perdu, responsable de tous les malheurs de la communauté magique, responsable de beaucoup de souffrance. Et surtout responsable du malheur que fut sa vie durant quatre longues années. Un malheur qui avait cessé le jour où elle avait enfin parvenu à s'échapper avec l'aide de Narcissa.**

 **S'échapper ? Si elle avait réellement réussit à s'échapper comme se faisait-il qu'elle soit face à Voldemort et non avec ses amis ? Voldemort avait ordonné à ses troupes de se retirer pour venir le rejoindre ici. Comment a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver ici ? C'est alors qu'elle commença à fouiller sa mémoire. Elle se souvient d'avoir trouvé le coupe de Poufsouffle, de l'avoir confier à Franck pour qu'il puisse la donner à James. Elle se souvient d'avoir vu les détraqueurs et d'avoir réussit à les repousser. Elle se souvient aussi d'avoir vu des acromentules ainsi que les loup garou, sous forme humaine, suivant Fenrir Greyback. Elle se souvient d'être allé prévenir le plus de monde possible avant de rejoindre Voldemort, qui était toujours en retrait. Le Mage Noir était face à face avec Dumbledore alors qu'elle avait expressément dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à elle. Elle se souvient que Voldemort avait tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps juste sous ses yeux et qu'elle en a été pétrifié.**

\- Nous allons maintenant rejoindre Poudlard et ces misérables ! Mais interdictions d'utiliser le transplanage, nous irons à pied !

 **C'est donc sur ce dernier timbre de voix qu'il commença à marcher suivit de tous les autres mangemorts. Seulement elle fut contrainte de rester près de lui durant tous le chemin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle savait que c'était complètement stupide d'obéir à des ordres aussi horrible !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La fraîcheur du petit matin du 2 mai 1984 se faisait ressentir. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que tous les sorciers n'eurent aucune nouvelle de leurs ennemis. Mais ils eurent une grande surprise en voyant arriver les habitants de Pré-au-Lard qui apportaient de quoi manger et boire. Arthur Weasley eut même la surprise de voir sa femme venir vers lui. Elle expliqua qu'elle était venue pour avoir des nouvelles à donner à Marlène, Willow et surtout Dorcas si jamais la médicomage devait se tenir prête à recevoir de grands blessés. Son mari lui exposa donc le bilan de la situation et comme pour tous les autres, Molly fut attristé de connaître la mort de Dumbledore.**

 **Andromeda, Narcissa, Alice, Mary et James allèrent prendre des nouvelles des enfants. Tout comme Zachary, Lila et Damian pour Willow, Dorcas et Marlène.**

 **Franck ne supportait pas de rester assis sans rien faire alors, il décida de sortir et de s'occuper. Il descendit les quatre escaliers et commença à ramasser des pierres pour les lancer au loin. Mais sur son chemin il trouva un bout de tissue. Il le ramassa et remarqua avec amusement qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique parfaite du Choixpeau. L'auror commença lui taper dessus pour retirer la poussière jusqu'à qu'un scintillement l'aveugla légèrement à l'intérieur du chapeau. Instinctivement, il releva la tête et regarda devant lui. Puis il plissa les yeux et vit un troupeau de personne marcher lentement vers Poudlard. Sur ses gardes, il avança vers eux. Il reconnu sans mal le Mage Noir repousser un géant qui tomba dans le vide tout en continuant d'avancer.**

 **Dans la grande salle, Alice, soulagée d'avoir eu des nouvelles de son fils, remarqua l'absence de son époux. Elle sursauta en le voyant seule dehors marcher. Mais ce n'est que quand elle voyait la raison de l'attitude de Franck qu'elle se précipita pour le rejoindre. Ses amis l'ayant remarqués la suivirent comme tous ceux qui voyait l'agitation qui commençait à régner dans l'atmosphère. Ce n'est que quand il remarquèrent la présence de Voldemort qu'il s'approchèrent aussi afin de savoir ce qu'il allait ce passer. Quand toute la grande salle fut vide, tous les mangemort s'étalèrent pour faire face tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouva au centre de ces deux assemblés. Richard qui tenait Lily, la força à approcher afin qu'elle puisse être le plus près possible de Voldemort.**

\- Lily ? **Appela James en la voyant**

\- …

\- LILY ! **Cria-t-il en accourant vers elle mais retenu par Sirius et Remus**

\- Silence ! **Dit Voldemort en projetant un sortilège de repoussement.** Jeune idiot que tu es Potter ! Miss Evans est sous mon contrôle maintenant !

 **Nagini, quant à elle, s'approcha de Lily l'air menaçant. Elle rampant même sur le pied de Lily qui abaissa la tête pour la regarder. L'animal et la jeune femme se toisèrent longuement, l'une ayant envie de prendre son petit déjeuné et l'autre qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.**

\- Miss Evans est sous mon contrôle dorénavant et il me suffit de lui dire un seul mot pour qu'elle m'obéisse ! **Dit Voldemort heureux de son petit effet**

\- … **tournant son visage vers lui après avoir entendu son nom**

\- Mais il existe une autre alternative ! Une alternative qui, j'en suis persuadé, sera dés plus plaisante pour vous ! L'heure est venu pour vous prononcer et de mettre votre confiance en moi ! Allons mes amis, nous avons beaucoup perdu pourquoi faire couler à nouveau du sang alors que cela peut s'arrêter maintenant ? Venez vous joindre à nous … ou mourrez !

 **Dans la foule de mangemort, Lucius regarda Narcissa qu'il avait aperçut dés qu'elle était sortit. Il avait l'impression de la voir sous un autre jour, elle avait les trait du visage tirée comme le jour où elle a donné naissance à leur fils, elle avait ce petit éclats dans les yeux qu'elle avait déjà quand elle avait voulut rénover tous le manoir Malefoy mais elle avait également la peur qu'il l'avait autrefois habité quand il lui avait parlé de rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il espérait qu'elle irai le rejoindre mais personne de la foule devant eux ne semblait vouloir adhérer aux idéaux du Mage Noir.**

 **A la surprise de tous, James avança. Sirius et Remus tentèrent de le retenir mais le maraudeur arriva à s'extirper de leur étreinte pour venir face à face à Lily. En voyant cela, Voldemort afficha un grand sourire et ordonna à Lily de tenir sa baguette sous la carotide de James. Malgré elle, Lily obéit et ses yeux vert rencontrèrent les yeux bleu de James avant de les abaisser à nouveau. Le jeune homme espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Impérium et qu'elle continue à se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait.**

 **Les membres de l'Ordre n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de la situation avec James que Franck décida à son tour d'avancer sans regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

\- Hum … je dois avouer que j'espérais mieux ! **Dit Voldemort en créant l'hilarité de ses partisans.** Et l'on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Franck Londubat !

\- Londubat ? Comme Augusta et Ilyes Londubat ? **Demanda Voldemort**

\- Oui !

\- Une famille de Sang Pur !

 **À nouveau les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.**

\- Eh bien Franck je suis certain que l'on peut vous trouver une place dans nos rangs …

\- Je veux seulement dire quelque chose !

 **L'attitude de l'auror agaça le Mage Noir qui serra des poings mais ne déferla pas sa colère pour autant.**

\- Eh bien monsieur Londubat, je sûr que nous serons captivé par ce que vous allez dire ! **Invita Voldemort**

\- Ça ne change rien que Lily soit sous votre contrôle !

\- Franck ! **Appela Alice**

\- Cela peut arriver à n'importe qui ! **Dit-il en la regardant.** À des amis, de la famille … oui c'est vrais Lily est devenu sa marionnette. Mais tout au fond d'elle, elle est la personne que nous avons toujours connu et qui se bat tout autant … voir même plus que nous. Elle se bat comme nous nous battons, comme Euphémia et Fleamont Potter se sont battu, comme Dumbledore s'est battu. Nous avons tous un lien qui nous unis car son cœur et le notre battent à l'unissons. À l'unissons car nous avons tous crées des liens si forts que rien n'y personne ne peut briser ! **Continua-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau Voldemort.** Qu'importe ce que vous projetterez de faire car si il y a bien une chose que vous ne pouvez pas avoir par la force n'est autre que l'amitié et l'amour qui va avec !

\- L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse mon cher ami ! **Dit Voldemort.** Et je vais le prouver ! Lily tue James Potter ! **Ordonna le Mage Noir d'une voix sereine**

 **Lily regarda Voldemort du coin de l'œil en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne devait pas obéir à ses ordres. Elle leva les yeux et regarda James qui ne l'avait toujours lâché du regard. Sa baguette toujours sous la carotide du jeune homme qui espérait réellement qu'elle n'allait pas obéir à ce que lui avait demandé Voldemort. Les deux amants continuèrent de se regarder et Lily eut dans sa tête plusieurs images qu'elle partageait avec James. Des images qui n'était autres que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de leurs sept années passées à Poudlard, de leurs rendez-vous amoureux, de la fois où Lily avait rencontré les parents de James, de la remise des diplômes, de leur emménagement dans leur appartement, de la demande en mariage, de tous les Noël passé ensemble. Puis d'autres souvenirs en compagnie de leurs amis.**

 **Mais ce qui la fit purement hésité fut l'image de son fils. De la fois où elle l'avait retrouvé, de la fois où James lui avait proposé de reprendre le court de leur relation, de la fois où ils étaient tous les trois réunit un beau matin : Harry lové contre Lily sous le regard tendre de James, de la fois où ils étaient rapidement rejoint par le reste de cavalerie. Sirius jouant avec Harry, Caroline lui donnant en douce des cookies, Neville acceptant de jouer avec lui, Ron et Ginny. Tant de souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans sa tête levant ainsi le brouillard qui s'y trouvait.**

 **Pendant que tous ces souvenirs vinrent s'ouvrir dans son esprits, elle sentit un flots d'émotions pour chaque personnes qu'elle connaissait de près ou de loin. Elle se rappela de sa complicité fraternelle avec Caroline, de la grande amitié qu'elle ressentait pour Remus, Sirius, Mary, Alice, Franck, Dorcas et Marlène. Elle ressentait aussi l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Regulus, Lila, Harper, Zachary, Damian et même Narcissa. Tant de personne qu'elle adorait sans aucun doute mais ce qu'elle ressentait le plus c'était l'amour qu'elle avait pour James et Harry. Un amour qui lui avait été donné depuis le jour de sa naissance de la part de ses parents et qui a continué avec les parents de James. Elle comprit alors que les seules choses dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrai jamais connaître était l'amour et l'amitié.**

 **Elle se concentra à nouveau sur James qui bougeait ses lèvres. Elle put comprendre qu'il lui disait _« Je t'aime »_. C'est alors qu'elle reprit conscience d'elle-même et regarda James en lui adressant discrètement un clin d'œil. **

\- LILY TUE ! **Hurla Voldemort**

\- NON ! **Hurla Franck à son tour tout en sortant du chapeau une épée**

 _\- CONFRIGO_ ! **Cria Lily**

 **Le sortilège d'explosion était dirigé vers Nagini qui ne se décomposa pas mais qui donna le temps à Lily de se défaire de l'emprise de son beau-père pour prendre la main de James et fuir vers l'intérieur du château.**

 **Sous le coups de surprise, tous les membres de l'Ordre et leurs alliés comprirent avec joie que le combat final était en leur faveur et que plusieurs mangemorts prenaient la fuite malgré que Bellatrix hurla après eux de rester et de combattre. Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester aussi stupéfait de la tournure des événements en regardant James et Lily rejoindre les alliés.**

\- Pendant une seconde j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer ! **Dit James**

\- Pendant une seconde moi aussi ! **Répondit-elle.**

 **Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et Lily leur exposa son plan.**

\- James tu te démerde mais trouve un moyen pour détruire cette satané coupe, pendant ce temps je vais attirer Voldemort dans le château.

\- Et le serpent ? **Demanda Harper**

\- Caroline s'en chargera ! **Dit Lily en partant à toute vitesse**

\- Je déteste les serpents !

\- FRANCK ! **Hurla Alice**

 **Le jeune homme voulut attaquer Voldemort avec l'épée qu'il avait dans la main mais le Mage Noir le propulsa plus loin. Les combats reprirent, Maugrey se retrouva face à Rabastant Lestrange, McGonagall face à Alecto Carrow donc Lila s'occupait d'Amycus. Harper se retrouva face à McNair qu'elle réussit à tuer grâce à un sortilège de Diffindo ce qui le faisait perdre beaucoup de sang.**

\- Regulus il faut que tu le fasse maintenant ! **Hurla Narcissa en lui donna le crochet du basilic**

 **Mary se retrouva face à Nott tandis que Regulus après avoir utiliser un sortilège de son invention, un sortilège de bactérie mortelles, s'isola pour prendre le médaillon, le poser à terre et de le détruire avec le crochet. Une immense fumé couleur noir s'éleva dans les airs le forçant à se coller contre le mur. Pendant que la partie de l'âme du Mage Noir tenta de résister avant de disparaître complètement.**

 **Voldemort qui avait disparut du champ de vision de Lily réapparut se tenant fermement la tête et grimaçant d'une grande douleur. Lily voulus en profiter pour s'attaquer à lui le plus vite possible mais elle fut projeté contre le sol. Elle distingua une lueur verte et un rire malveillant. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait sauver et se figea en voyant Severus pâle et qui semblait la regarder. Le professeur Chourave qui avait tout vu réussi à se débarrassé d'un mangemort amateur, envoya un sortilège à Avery qui se retrouva blessé à la tête et qui le fit perdre conscience.**

 **En plus de voir la vision de Severus mort, Lily voyait que Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones et Dedalus Diggle furent tous les trois tués par le sortilège de la mort lancé par les mangemorts Selwyn, Travers et Wilkes. Puis elle regarda Voldemort qui avait réussi à se relever et s'apprêtait à la tuer. Mais elle en fit de même et se mit à courir à travers le château.**

 **Dans la grande salle, où se déroulaient presque tous les combats, Caroline envoya un sortilège de _Confindus_ à Barty Croupton Jr tellement puissant qui se cogna contre le mur le tuant sur le coup avant de partir à la rechercher du serpent. Seulement elle dû reprendre son souffle car une douleur lancinante s'emparait de toute sa jambe gauche. Elle regarda et voyait que son jean était imbiber de sang. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et reprit sa course pour trouver le reptile. McGonagall se débarrassa de Alecto par le sortilège du saucisson particulièrement serré tandis que Lila tua Amycus par un sortilège de congélation. Les époux Tonks tuèrent les mangemort Crabbe et Goyle par les sortilèges d'illusion et ils se tuèrent mutuellement. **

**Bien qu'elle combattait des mangemorts inconnu, Emmeline Vance succomba à cause de Yaxley qui avait profiter qu'elle soit dos à lui pour la tuer à coup de poignard ce dont Harper délaissa Rockwood pour enchaîner Yaxley. Lizbeth qui était entrain de combattre Greyback avec Remus lui envoya un _Stupéfix_ alors que Remus lui envoya le sortilège de _Defodio_. Heureuse de voir que son frère avait eu sa revanche envers celui qui l'avait mordu à l'âge de cinq ans, Lizbeth s'attarda de regard Harper qui venait d'enchaîner Yaxley. Mais elle hurla d'effroi en voyant que Rockwood lança le sortilège de mort à Harper alors qu'elle était de dos !**

\- HARPER ! **Hurla Lizbeth**

 **Remus regarda dans la même direction que sa sœur et vit avec horreur que sa petite amie tomba raide morte au sol. Il accouru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis que Lizbeth s'occupa du mangemort en lui envoyant un sortilège d'étouffement.**

\- Harper non je t'en supplie ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en pris reviens ! **Dit Remus en secouant Harper.** Tu n'en as pas encore finis avec moi tu te souviens ? Harper reviens ne sois pas morte !

 **Sirius qui avait réussit à se débarrasser de Mulciber avec un _Confrigo_ trouva rapidement Peter qui s'approchait de Remus. Sans savoir le raison, il remarqua que son ancien ami avec un bras en argent. Un bras dont Peter avait la ferme intention de toucher Remus. Se souvenant de la condition de son ami, Sirius couru jusqu'à eux tout en hurlant. **

\- REMUS !

 **Le lycanthrope se retourna et malencontreusement, il toucha avec son épaule la mains d'argent de Peter. Une brûle s'empara du bras du loup garou qui hurla mais trouva le courage de lâcher le corps d'Harper pour donner un coup de poing dans le visage de Peter. Sirius vint soutenir son meilleur ami et tous deux livrèrent un duel contre Peter qui se défendait bien contrairement à leur souvenir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lily continuait de courir mais s'arrêtait de temps en temps afin de voir si il était proche ou pas. Elle avait toujours sa baguette dans sa main prête à s'en servir quand il le faut. Elle pria dans un coin de sa tête que ses amis de dépêcheront de détruire les deux derniers Horcruxes qui restait et ainsi elle donnerai le coup de grâce à Voldemort. Mais pour leur permettre de se battre et de détruire la coupe et le serpent, il fallait qu'elle ralentisse Voldemort sinon ils seraient tous perdu. C'était leur seule et unique chance de gagner cette guerre.**

 **Elle crut sentir sa présence alors Lily lança un sortilège qui détruit un coin de mur puis elle reprit sa course en arrivant dans les escaliers qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête. Elle se cacha contre l'un d'eux et reprit son souffle. Puis elle se dévoila et Voldemort tenta de la blesser mais Lily se défendit en alternant sortilège de protection et sortilège qui pouvaient blesser. Puis elle se retourna afin de faire face à Voldemort qui se retrouvait plus haut qu'elle. Ils envoyèrent leur sortilèges en même temps et le même phénomène qu'à Sainte Mangouste se reproduit. Mais la jeune femme remarqua que Nagini était juste derrière elle prête à bondir. Lily fit pivoter le connexion entre les deux baguettes vers le plafond ce qui détruisit une bonne partie des escaliers. Puis elle s'approcha du reptile tout en appelant sa meilleure amie.**

\- CAROLINE LES ESCALIERS QUI N'EN FONT QU'A LEUR TÊTE ! VITE !

 **En entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie, Caroline accéléra son pas de course tant bien que mal, avec sa blessure à la jambe, et repéra Lily face à Nagini avant qu'elle n'esquive un rayon vert en prenant la direction du toit. Caroline monta les escaliers, ramassa un gros cailloux et le lança sur le serpent qui le reçut sur la tête.**

 **Le reptile dévia sa trajectoire et vit la sorcière en la trouvant très vite à son goût.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Regulus arriva dans le hall et se retrouva rapidement face à Rosier. Le mangemort lui envoya plusieurs sortilèges et réussit à le blesser en lui lançant un sortilège qui brisa complètement tous les os de son bras droit. Le plus jeune des Black qui avait pour habitude de manier sa baguette de son bras invalide, utilisa celui qui était en bon état pour se défendre. Un peu plus loin dans le hall, Arthur Weasley, qui avait mit sa femme en sécurité, combattait Antonin Dolohov. Après plusieurs tentative de le blesser, Arthur se résigna à lui envoyé un sortilège de noyade contre le mangemort. Dolohov trouva donc la mort en étant noyé.**

 **Dans la grande salle, Mary qui était toujours face à Nott, se fit blesser à la tête. Mais elle oublia la douleur et continua de se battre contre lui. Un peu plus loin, Alice se retrouvait face à Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Seulement la jeune femme se trouva dans une mauvaise position et cru voir son heure arriver jusqu'à que Franck ne lui vienne en aide en s'attaquant à l'époux de Bellatrix. Alice heureuse de voir son mari en pleine forme, reprit son combat contre la sœur de Narcissa et réussit même à la tuer par un sortilège d'assèchement. Enfin elle regarda Franck, qui tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette et dans sa main gauche une épée, ce dont la jeune femme se demande où est-ce qu'il l'a bien pu la trouver. Franck combattait avec uniquement sa baguette. Il esquiva tous les sortilège de Rodolphus jusqu'à que le jeune auror trouva un point libre. Alors il lança un sortilège de refroidissement corporel au mangemort avant d'en lancer un autre qui le pulvérisa tout en le faisant disparaître. Toujours dans la grande salle, Maugrey trouva la mort de la part du frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, qui lui avait envoyé un sortilège de la mort. Kingsley qui avait tout vu, se débarrassa de son mangemort et s'occupa de celui qui avait tué son collègue. Ainsi Rabastan se retrouva enchaîner et stupéfixé par l'auror.**

 **À l'extérieur, Narcissa continuait son combat contre Lucius mais celui-ci se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait ou plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal. Il la laissa donc le blesser ce qui l'amena à perdre connaissance. Un peu plus loin Remus et Sirius avaient réussit à ramener Peter vers l'extérieur. Mais voyant que les sortilèges qu'ils avaient apprit à Poudlard ne fonctionnait pas, les deux maraudeurs surprirent leur ancien ami en essayant un moyen de défense de leur invention. Remus fit apparaître autour de Peter trois de petites tornades qui l'aveuglèrent tandis que Sirius lui envoya un sortilège de refroidissement ce qui gela Peter sur place. Enfin Remus lui envoya un sortilège d'enchaînement avant que Sirius n'en finisse en lui lançant un _Stupéfix_. **

**Encore plus loin à l'extérieur, James se retrouvait face à Richard. Seulement le mangemort était certainement le plus doué de tous les mangemorts réunit et ça James ne put que le croire. Malgré ses cinquante-neuf ans, Richard était encore agile, rapide et à l'aise lors d'un combat. Il envoyait les sortilèges si facilement que ça déconcertait le jeune homme. Mais James ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant. Il avait devant lui l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, l'homme qui avait tué les parents de Lily, l'homme qui avait retenu Harry loin de ses parents et enfin l'homme qui avait torturé Lily pendant quatre ans. James utilisa plus souvent les sortilèges de protection que de défense ce qui commença à l'irriter de plus en plus. Ne voyant aucun moyen de magie pouvant l'aider, le jeune homme tenta quand même le tout pour le tout. Il esquiva un nouveau maléfice que lui lança Richard et se transforma en Cornedrue sous le regard surprit de Remus et Sirius mais surtout sous le regard estomaqué de Richard ne s'attendait pas à ce le camp ennemi ait un animagus en plus de McGonagall. Le mangemort tellement surprit ne put empêcher le cerf l'attraper à l'aide de ses bois pour le faire reculer. Quand ils se retrouvèrent au bords, James reprit sa forme humaine et regarda le sorcier. Il commença alors à le frapper, aux épaules**

\- Ça c'était pour Mr et Mrs Evans, **dit-il en donnant un autre coup de poing dans le ventre,** ça c'était pour mes parents, **donnant un autre coup dans le dos,** ça c'est pour Harry, **donnant un dernier coup sur le visage,** ça c'est pour Lily.

 **James donna un ultime coup de poing à Richard qui tomba dans le vide en hurlant ce qui l'empêcha de se concentrer pour pouvoir transplaner.**

\- Et ça c'est pour vous espèce de salopard ! **Dit-il en regardant le vide**

 **Maintenant que James en avait enfin terminé avec Richard, il prit la coupe dans ses mains et se rua à l'intérieur pour trouver un moyen de la détruire.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lily se trouvait sur le toit et envoyait parfois des sortilège qui pourraient empêcher Voldemort de l'atteindre. Mais le Mage Noir apparut soudainement devant elle et commença à la frapper. Lily tomba à terre et Voldemort en profita pour lui assigner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sous le coup, Lily cracha du sang mais elle rampa pour mettre de la distance entre le Mage Noir et elle. Seulement Voldemort la rattrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya contre un mur où Lily se cogna violemment et laissant un filé de sang couler le long de sa jour droite.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Du côté de Caroline, celle-ci marchait à reculons en cherchant une idée pour détruire le serpent puisqu'elle n'avait pas un crochet du basilic. Cependant la jeune femme se retrouva totalement coincé dans une impasse et regarda Nagini qui avançait lentement vers elle en voyant son dîner servit. Mais par surprise, elle reçut un nouveau coup sur la tête et dévia son regard de la journaliste pour se poser sur James . Le jeune homme lui avait envoyé un cailloux afin de libérer Caroline, il en renvoya un deuxième et cette fois-ci Nagini rampa jusqu'à lui. Caroline sortit de sa cachette pour aller aider James et le serpent se retrouva donc à leur merci.**

 **Elle décida donc d'attaquer en première en bondissant sur James mais Caroline lança un sortilège qui fit que le serpent manqua sa cible de plusieurs mètres. Voyant que l'animal était prêt à riposter, Caroline descendit les marches, prit la main de James pour fuir. Mais Nagini fut plus rapide et leur barra la route. Ils tombèrent au sol et Nagini bondit une nouvelle fois vers eux en ouvrant sa gueule en grand. Ne voyant aucune alternative, James lança la coupe dans la bouche du serpent qui la ferma instantanément.**

 **Mais à la surprise du maraudeur et de la sorcière, Nagini se laissa tomber au sol en ayant des convulsion tandis qu'un amas de fumé noir s'éleva dans les air tout en sortant de la gueule du reptile. Caroline ayant été déjà témoin de ce genre de phénomène dans la Chambre des Secrets, comprit que la coupe ayant été profaner de magie noir sous forme d'Horcruxe venait d'être à son tour détruit. Elle reprit donc la main de James afin de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, trouvé un crochet de basilic et tuer ce maudit serpent. Mais Nagini reprit bien vite ses forces et commença à les suivre des très près.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? **Demanda James qui continuait à courir**

\- Il semblerai que ce serpent peut détruire les Horcruxes mais elle ne peut se détruire elle même.

\- Mais le journal et le médaillon ?

\- Lily les a confié à Narcissa et Regulus. J'espère qu'ils les ont détruit ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tenir aussi longtemps !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sur les toits, Lily comprit qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un seul Horcruxe à détruire. Voldemort se tortillait de douleur en se tenant le ventre. A cause de sa blessure, Lily avait la tête qui tournait ce qui l'amena à s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre. Quand Voldemort leva son visage vers elle, Lily recula d'un pas en voyant que ses yeux était injectés de sang et qu'il avait l'air encore plus furieux que jamais … ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux.**

 **Pour le dernier Horcruxe qu'il restait, Lily pressentait que Nagini donnait du fil à retorde à Caroline mais elle savait que sa meilleure amie était plein de ressource dont Lily ne s'en faisait pas pour elle même si elle était très inquiète. Elle se redressa quand Voldemort tenta de se remettre debout. Elle décida donc de l'humilier un peu !**

\- Hey Tom, vous dites que l'amour et l'amitié sont des faiblesses ? Eh bien moi je vous réponds qu'il s'agit d'une force ! Comment croyez-vous que j'ai réussit à résister à l' _Impérium_ ? J'ai réalisé que j'avais des amis, un fiancé et un fils à aimer. L'amitié créer des liens et l'amour fait en sorte que ces liens soient solides. **Dit-elle.** Mais ça c'est une chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais !

\- … **lançant un sortilège ce qui la fit reculer**

\- Tant que j'y pense ! Vous ne connaîtrez jamais ce qu'est l'amour puisque vous êtes né d'un amour non réel. Très innovateur de la part de votre mère de faire boire un filtre d'amour à un moldu pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour !

\- Je n'en ai que faire !

\- Oh détrompez-vous ! Cela vous ronge depuis votre naissance ! C'est même pour cela que vous avez tué votre père en 1943, car non seulement vous vouliez avoir aucun lien avec lui mais vous l'aviez tuer pour venger de la façon dont il a rejeté votre mère quand il s'est enfin réveillé ! Sachez que même si vous gagnez, vous aurez déjà perdu car un beau jour vous tomberez sur quelqu'un dont l'amour et si fort que cela vous coûtera la vie !

\- … **lançant un sortilège ce qui la fit reculer encore de quelques pas**

 **Ils étaient à présent face à face. Lily se trouvait entre le vide et Voldemort, le vent soufflait très fort même si le soleil commençait à faire son apparition. Les cheveux roux de Lily volèrent dans tous les sens et sa frange lui gâchait la vue mais Lily pouvait nettement distinguer le regard meurtrier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **Il la prit par le cou et commença à l'étrangler en serrant de plus en plus sa main. Mais Lily lui assigna un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes avant de l'amener avec elle. Ils tombèrent dans le vide mais Voldemort usa de ses pouvoirs pour les faire voler tout autour du château. Il passa même entre les toits afin de la faire céder de son étreinte mais Lily s'accrochait fermement à lui. Si elle devait mourir alors ce serai sur terre et non en plein vol. Elle usa donc de toutes ses forces pour les amener sur terre mais heurtèrent une tour ce qui les sépara au beau milieu de la cour d'entrée.**

 **Les deux sorciers se retournèrent sur le ventre rampant chacun vers leurs baguettes qu'ils attrapaient à bout de doigt et se lancèrent des sorts qui invoquèrent le** _ **Priori Icantatum**_ **.**

 **Dans la grande salle, les principaux mangemorts furent soient tués soit mit hors d'état de nuire ou bien partit comme des lâches. Et c'est donc dans cette ambiance que Mary aperçut le duel qui allait se dérouler entre Lily et Voldemort. Elle se mit à courir afin de lui prêter main forte suivit des autres qui avait également tout vu. Mais ils se stoppèrent en voyant Caroline et James descendre les escaliers en courant suivit de Nagini qui rampait de plus en vite. James envoya un dernier sortilège vers le serpent et entraîna Caroline vers le sol. Le reptile, qui n'avait rien sentit du maléfice lancé par James, bondit à nouveau avant que Franck ne la fasse disparaître en fumé en lui tranchant la gorge. Sirius se précipita vers Caroline tandis que Regulus et Zachary aidèrent James à se relever.**

\- C'était le dernier ! C'était le dernier Horcruxe à détruire ! **Informa Regulus**

\- Alors il ne manque plus que Voldemort ! **Dit Andromeda**

 **Tous les membres de l'Ordre et leur alliés se ruèrent vers l'extérieur où Lily et Voldemort s'envoyaient à nouveau des sortilèges pour tuer l'autre. Mais ayant perdu son dernier Horcruxe, Voldemort faiblissait à vue d'œil ce qui permit à Lily d'avoir l'avantage. Mais le Mage Noir n'en avait pas terminé. Si il devait mourir alors il emporterai Lily Evans avec lui. Il puisa dans les dernières sources de magie qui lui reste pour transplaner.**

\- LILY ! **Hurla James en accourant vers elle**

 **Au même moment Franck lui lança l'épée qui lui avait permit de détruire le serpent et Lily se redressa pour l'attraper aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle eut l'épée dans les main, elle se retourna, sentit la présence de Voldemort devant elle leva ses bras tout en fermant les yeux.**

 **Puis ce fut avec un poids si lourd que ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba au sol sur le dos en ayant les yeux toujours fermé ! Puis elle se décida de les ouvrir et remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regardait de ses yeux injectés de sang avant qu'il ne commence à se dissoudre sous la forme de cendre qui devinrent poussière. Quand Voldemort eut totalement disparut, Lily se laissa allé et ses bras lâchèrent pour être écarté au sol.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les premiers grands blessées furent amenés au QG de l'Ordre et Dorcas ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Elle avait même ordonné à Molly de laisser tomber le sorcier dont elle s'occupait pour aller chercher du renfort au niveau de médicommages. Mrs Weasley avait donc obéit à la jeune femme et était revenu plusieurs minutes plus tard en compagnie d'une dizaine de médicommages et guérisseurs. Tandis que Marlène et Willow s'occupèrent des enfants.**

 **Au QG personne ne savait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom venait d'être enfin tuer par une sorcier du nom de Lily Evans qui avait déjà fait parler d'elle comme étant disparut il y a un peu plus de quatre ans auparavant. Personne ne savait que Poudlard avait été attaqué et quasiment détruit, personne ne savait que plusieurs sorciers dont des jeunes de dix-sept et dix-huit ans venaient d'être tuer pour garantir une nouvelle liberté Non personne ne savait et pourtant ils allaient bientôt le savoir !**

 **Dorcas continua de soigner une élève de septième année de la maison Serpentard avec une guérisseuse quand la jeune brune vit au milieu de tout ce bazar la personne qu'elle espérait revoir à tout prix. Elle laissa donc sa jeune patiente entre les mains de la guérisseuse et se rua vers Lila.**

\- Merlin soit loué tu es en vie ! **Dit-elle en prenant Lila dans ses bras**

 **Elle restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant quelques minutes avant que Lila ne termine cette étreinte en embrassant Dorcas avec ardeur et langoureusement. Dorcas approfondit ce baiser et passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune américaine, qui, elle, passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune britannique. Lila remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Dorcas qui elle faisait balader ses mains dans le dos de sa conjointe.**

\- On devrait arrêter, ça devient gênant et puis on risquerai d'aller trop loin ! **Dit Lila en mettant fin à leur étreinte**

\- Compte sur moi pour rentrer vite à la maison afin que je puisse te montrer à quel point je t'aime Lila Giselle Becker ! **Promit Dorcas qui avait déjà en tête tous ce qu'elle allait lui faire le soir même.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le vent frais de cette nouvelle liberté faisait frissonner son corps, ses cheveux volaient légèrement autour de son visage et des larmes lui glacèrent les joues. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que c'était terminé. Elle s'attendait même à le voir revenir d'entre les morts pour la tuer. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en laissant de l'air allé et venir dans ses poumons. Ses oreilles lui donnait par contre un bruit sourd et elle n'entendait même pas James courir, s'accroupir vers elle et l'appelant. Il fut obligé de la secouer pour qu'elle ré-ouvre les yeux.**

 **C'est en voyant ces deux iris émeraude que James sourit de plus belle et se pencha pour embrasser Lily. Ensuite il l'aida à se redresser de façon assise, il lui prit les mains et tenta de la rassurer.**

\- Lily c'est finit, tout va bien ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là … et ce grâce à toi !

 **Mais Lily demeura silencieuse en regardant droit devant elle. Elle avait toujours l'épée et sa baguette dans ses mains, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose mais sans savoir quoi. Elle avait tant rêver de ce moment, de cette liberté qu'elle commençait à le regretter.**

 **Elle réalisa que oui elle avait vaincu Voldemort mais pas seule ! Mais la communauté magique s'en fichera de toutes les personnes qui sont tombés au combats, des parents ayant perdu leurs enfants sans qu'ils ne le sachent, de la famille qui avait perdu leur parents, leur frères, leur sœurs, leur cousins, leurs cousines, leurs oncles, leurs tantes. Non la communauté magique se fichera de tous ce beau monde mort ou survivant car elle est _celle_ qui tuer Voldemort et qui sauvé le monde magique. **

**Elle savait que toute la communauté magique oubliera que Harper Cooks, Emmeline Vance, Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle,** **Severus Rogue et tant d'autres ont trouvés la mort et que d'autres comme Mary McDonald, Remus Lupin, Caroline Bernard, Regulus Black, et plusieurs alliés ont été grièvement blessé durant les combats. Mais elle est certaine que la communauté magique se souviendra que Alastor Maugrey et surtout Albus Dumbledore avaient trouvé la mort et qu'elle n'était autre que _celle_ qui à vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ni plus, ni moins. **

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? **Se dit Lily en murmurant**

\- Lily ? **Interrogea James**

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? **Continua-t-elle en commençant à trembler**

\- Lily calme toi ! **Interrogea James**

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? **Continua-t-elle tremblant de plus belle**

 **James la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer et regarda la grande salle où tous les survivants hurlèrent de joie pour cette victoire. Il voyait Remus, malgré sa grande blessure causé par Peter et son bras en argent, prendre Lizbeth, sa sœur, dans ses bras en souriant avant de pleurer la mort d'Harper. James se rappelait soudainement que la veille, soit le 1 mai, Harper fêtait ses 24 ans et qu'elle était décédée le lendemain soit le 2 mai. Il voyait Sirius prendre Caroline dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme un fou furieux, il voyait Damian et Zachary se taper dans les mains avant de se prendre dans les bras. Il voyait Alice et Franck s'embrasser et de rejoindre le reste du petit groupe pour venir vers le lycanthrope pour apporter leur soutient, lui qui avait perdu celle qu'il aimait.**

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? **Continua-t-elle**

\- Lily tu n'as rien fais ! **La rassura-t-il**

 **Mais la jeune femme commença à s'agiter et essaya même de se retirer de l'étreinte de James. Mais le jeune homme la serra encore plus davantage pour qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'il était avec elle et que jamais il ne la lâcherai.**

 **Lily commença à respirer de plus en plus fort, serrant les dents et poing dont les phalanges de ses doigts devinrent toute blanche. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se crispa pour ne plus bouger ensuite. James resserrai de plus en plus son étreinte afin de la calmer.**

 **C'est alors que par la plus grande surprise de tous ceux qui étaient encore à Poudlard, James lâcha Lily et s'éloigna quand elle commença à crier plein poumons. Un cri qui se fit entendre jusqu'au manoir où les cinquième quatrième, troisième, deuxième et première année, Rusard, Hagrid et les fantômes entendirent puisque les fenêtres étaient ouverte. Le hurlement de Lily sembla duré une éternité pour James qui la regardait puis ce n'est que quand elle se retrouva sans voix, qu'elle commença à pleurer. Le jeune comprit enfin que Lily ne contrôlait plus la bombe qui était en elle.**

 **Ce cris n'était seulement pas dû au relâchement des combats mais il marquait aussi la captivité qui a durée quatre ans, la souffrance d'avoir vu son fils lui être enlever, la souffrance d'avoir apprit à maîtriser la magie noire, la souffrance d'avoir l'impression permanente que Voldemort est dans la tête, la souffrance d'avoir vu ses parents mourir ainsi que ses beaux-parents. Souffrance encore et encore tant de souffrance qui malheureusement ne pouvait être soigné qu'avec le temps.**

 **James se rapprocha d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne le repousse au contraire. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie était sur le point de se terminer. James voyait ses amis venir afin de savoir si tout allait bien mais il leur fit signe de ne pas s'approcher. Il leur adressa un pouce en l'air avant de se concentrer et de trouver le restant de ses forces pour transplaner.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Il ouvrit la porte du cottage à l'aide de son pied et monta directement à l'étage où il allongea Lily dans sa chambre, qui était et qui a toujours été la leur. Elle se laissa faire et resta immobile sur le lit. James la couvrit d'un plaid et décider d'aller se changer et se débarbouiller. Il passa de nouveau vêtements et se lava la figure et les dents avant de rejoindre Nao qui était au rez de chaussé inquiète de l'attitude de son maître.**

\- Nao cache tous les objets tranchant qui se trouve dans cette maison. Quand ce sera fait veille sur Lily mais si elle devient trop violente met toi à l'abri. Je reviens dans dix minutes maximum ! **Ordonna-t-il à son elfe**

\- Bien monsieur ! **Obéit-elle**

 **Il sortit du cottage et transplana au QG où il rencontra Dorcas et Lila qui l'informèrent que les enfants de trouvaient au second étage. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et aperçut même que ses amis étaient rapidement partit en espérant de voir si Lily et lui étaient là. Le jeune homme leur répondit qu'il l'avait amené au cottage et qu'il était venu chercher Harry car il avait l'impression que seul le petit garçon pouvait calmer Lily. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il voyait Narcissa avec son fils dans les bras, Alice embrassant Neville tandis que Franck les avaient tous les deux dans ses bras, Marlène qui soignait discrètement une blessure que Zachary avait sur le bras, Molly et tous ses enfants, Bill et Charlie y comprit, tout autour d'Arthur, Willow qui pleurai heureuse de savoir que Damian était en vie, Nymphadora dans les bras de sa mère et son père, James pu voir pour la première fois les cheveux noir de la jeune fille qui était sa couleur naturelle. Enfin il voyait son fils assis tout seul avec une baguette jouet dans les mains. Mais il ne jouait pas, il observait tous ces enfants prenant dans leurs bras leur parents.**

 **James s'avança vers lui et quand Harry le remarqua enfin, il délaissa son jouet pour venir vers lui. Le jeune homme prit son fils dans les bras et le serra très fort tout en l'embrassant sur le sommet de sa petite tête. Puis père et fils se regardèrent.**

\- Allé Harry on rentre à la maison, maman nous attends ! **Dit-il en saluant ses amis qui lui répondirent d'un signe de la main**

 **Il utilisa le réseau de cheminé et quand il sortit de sa propre cheminé, il trouva Nao venu le saluer.**

\- Tout va bien avec Lily ? **Demanda James inquiet**

\- Oui oui, miss Evans à demander à Nao de faire couler un bain. **Informa-t-elle**

\- Et tu l'as laissé toute seule ? **S'ahurit James qui déposa Harry au sol pour se diriger vers les escaliers mais il se stoppa pendant quelques secondes.** Nao je t'interdis que tu te punisse toi même ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

 **Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la salle de bain tout en s'accroupissant vers la baignoire où il sortit Lily qui était entré dans l'eau toute habillé. Quand elle se retrouva hors de l'eau elle prit une grosse bouffé d'air et regarda James qui paraissait furieux !**

\- Nom de nom Evans mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ne t'ai-je pas dis qu'il n'était plus question que l'on t'arrache à moi ? Que l'on t'arrache à Harry ? À nous ? **Reprocha-t-il**

\- Pardon … pardon pardon pardon ! **Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en pleurant**

 **James lui rendit son étreinte et l'aida à se sécher, et lui donna des vêtements propres, qu'il avait garder au grenier et ressortit quand ils avaient reprit leur cour de leur histoire, avant de l'amener au salon où Nao s'était mise à imaginer une histoire à Harry. En voyant sa maman, le petit garçon couru vers elle et Lily le réceptionna dans ses bras rapidement rejoint par James qui les enveloppa tous les deux.**

 **Nao en voyant cette petite famille réunit en eut les larmes aux yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine jusqu'à que James ne la rattrape et la ramène vers eux. Sans comprendre Nao regarda James ainsi que Lily et Harry qui étaient maintenant ses nouveaux maîtres.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Nao ? Tu es peut-être à notre service mais tu fais partie de la famille ! **Dit James**

\- Vrai … vraiment monsieur James ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui ! **Approuva Lily**

 **Harry fut le premier à prendre l'elfe de maison dans les bras suivit de Lily et James. Maintenant qu'aucune menace ne planait au dessus de leur maison, ils pouvaient enfin devenir cette famille qu'ils avaient tant rêver le jour où James avait demandé à Lily de l'épouser.**

* * *

 ** _Et les grands gagnants sont ... l'Ordre du Phénix au complet !_**

 ** _Sachez que j'ai adoré écrire le passage où James et Lily sont face à face, et aussi le moment où Caroline et James tentent de tuer Nagini. En tout cas je suis désolé, pour ceux qui aimaient ce personnage, d'avoir tuer Harper mais depuis le début c'était une évidence pour moi. Il fallait qu'elle meure pour permettre à Remus de prendre confiance en lui ... ou là je vais un peu trop loin, vous verrez ça aux prochains chapitres._**

 ** _On se retrouve donc la semaines prochaine pour le chapitre 25 mais aussi sur l'OS consacré sur Luna Lovegood qui est en ligne dans Once Upon a Time_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	25. Reconstruction d'une vie

**_Aloha mes niffleurs et bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui le sont. Pour ma part les vacances ... enfin le break d'une semaine arrivera vendredi. Sinon au moment ou je poste ce chapitre, soit aujourd'hui 20 février, je me sens ridicule puisque je suis entrain de faire un soin capillaire à l'huile de ricin et je me balade donc chez moi avec une poche en plastique sur la tête. Si j'étais un épouvantard voilà comment aurait terminé le sortilège Riddikulus sur moi ^^._**

 ** _J'espère en tout cas que les chapitres de la bataille de Poudlard vous a fait plaisir ? Puisque pour ma part j'ai adoré les écrire !_**

 ** _Maintenant que la bataille est passé voilà comment nos héros se sont reconstruit à travers les mois qui ont suivit cette tragédie._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 ** _Merci à Lily Hufflepuff pour sa review_**

* * *

 **Résumer du précédent chapitre :** La guerre est terminée et il est temps pour la communauté magique de se reconstruire après avoir passé tant d'années sous a menace écrasante de Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement pour le camp qui voulait la liberté, il y avait des pertes, des pertes très lourdes comme celles de nombreux sorciers étant encore élèves à Poudlard, mais aussi celle de l'auror Alastor Maugrey, d'Albus Dumbledore et Harper Cook. James a pu venger ses parents, Lily et ses beaux-parents en tuant Richard. Lily ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, n'arrivait plus à retenir la bombe qui était en elle mais elle se tient à James qui est devenu depuis son pilier pour ne pas sombrer. Pourtant cette bataille était loin d'être gagné puisque Voldemort avait lancé le sortilège de l'Impérium à Lily et lui avait donc ordonné de tuer James qui s'était justement mit face à elle. Seulement elle réussit à résister en se souvenant pour quelles raisons elle se battait. Grâce à l'amitié de ses amis et à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour James et Harry, leur fils, elle réussit à sortir de sa torpeur et affronte Voldemort pour la dernière fois. Maintenant une nouvelle vie s'ouvre pour la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne ... une nouvelle vie sous le signe de la liberté.

* * *

 **.**

 **25 – Reconstruction d'une vie**

 **.**

 **Plusieurs semaines passèrent et depuis la communauté magique était en pleine reconstruction. Une reconstruction qui était sous le mot « Liberté », les sorciers, qu'importe leur sang, pouvaient flâner dans les rues sorcières sans avoir le menace d'une nouvelle attaque, sans avoir la peur au ventre de savoir que le sang avait une importance. Enfin ils pouvaient vivre une vie libre. Mais il y avait aussi une reconstruction qui commencait par le deuil. Le décès d'Alastor Maugrey avait marqué les esprits et le bureau des aurors avait en permanence un portrait dans la salle principale. Son enterrement fut célébré de la façon dont il avait toujours voulut sobre et rapide. Pour tous les élèves qui avaient trouvé la mort durant la bataille de Poudlard, toute l'équipe pédagogique avait assistée aux funérailles afin de soutenir les parents. Mais ce qui avait marqué le plus la communauté magique fut le décès d'Albus Dumbledore. Pour ses funérailles il a été décrété trois jours de deuil et maintenant son corps reposait là où il avait toujours voulut être, au parc de Poudlard. La Ministre Bagnold décida même de faire un hommage à toute les victimes en faisant construire au milieu du Ministère un monument portant tous les noms des personnes qui sont tombés au combat, que ce soit des alliés, des élèves ou bien des membres de l'Ordre. Pour l'enterrement d'Harper, ses parents, qui vivaient toujours à New-York, avaient effectués les dispositions nécessaires pour rapatrier le corps de leur fille au pays. Et c'est tout naturellement que les membres de l'Ordre firent le voyage. Durant l'enterrement, Remus pu remarquer que toute l'équipe pédagogique d'Ilvermorny était présente pour rendre hommage à leur ancienne élève. Sur la pierre tombale on pouvait lire :**

 _ **« Harper Abigail Cooks / 1 mai 1960 – 2 mai 1984 / fille bien aimée, amie dévouée »**_

 **Il avait même pu discuter avec Mr et Mrs Cooks sur la vie que menait Harper en Angleterre. Il ne leur avait pas avouer sa nature de loup garou afin de les préserver. Depuis son retour des USA, il entamait donc les cinq étapes du deuil. Tous ses amis l'épaulèrent mais c'était James qui l'aidait le plus puisqu'il l'avait vécut en pensant que Lily était morte, une fois que les chances de la retrouver étaient inférieur à la moyenne. Mais le lycanthrope avait tout de même choisit de partir du pays afin de se ressourcer. Pour l'enterrement de Severus Rogue, ce fut une cérémonie très discrète. Lily était même aux cotés de Mrs Rogue, puisque Severus et elle étaient les meilleurs amis du monde étant enfants. Durant la cérémonie, Lily avait même fait un discourt en évoquant sa première rencontre avec le petit garçon qu'il était. Les maraudeurs étaient également présent mais à l'écart car ils avaient l'impression de ne pas être les bienvenues. Pour les mangemorts qui sont tombés, les corps furent bien entendu rendu aux familles mais ils furent enterré loin des héros de guerres. Pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie, ils furent très vite attrapés et s'en est suivit une longue période de procès qui les envoyèrent tous à Azkaban sous la menace du baiser du détraqueur. Seul Lucius Malefoy eut un liberté surveillé tout en suivant une cure de rédemption. Le manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton fut de nouveau à l'abandon et tous le monde magique essaya d'oublier son existence.**

 **Une fois l'étape des procès et des funérailles passés, le Ministère récompensa tous les sorciers encore vivant de cette attaque. Chacun reçurent une distinction de l'Ordre de Merlin. Tous acceptèrent cette récompense sauf une. Lily avait refusé de recevoir la médaille d'honneur en disant qu'elle n'en voulait pas ! Tous le monde essayait de lui faire entendre raison mais elle n'écoutait rien. Millicent Bagnold était venu d'elle même afin de lui donner sa récompense. Au début Lily la refusa mais la Ministre fut convaincante en lui disant que c'était ainsi que toute la communauté magique la remerciait et que son refus serai comme un déshonneur pour les défunts. A contre cœur Lily accepta la récompense. James décida d'accrocher leur médaille dans la salle à manger mais Lily les ignorait. Coté personnelle, James et Lily apprirent à devenir des parents. Malgré leurs erreurs, le petit Harry leur laissait le temps de s'adapter à leur nouveau rôle.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Devant l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste, Sirius jeta sa cigarette au sol en voyant son frère arriver. Les deux frères avaient apprit que leur père, Orion Black, venait de faire son entrée suite à un malaise cardiaque. Sirius avait donc raconter ce que lui avait dit Narcissa, quand ils allaient au manoir Malefoy. C'est donc après une longue discussion qu'ils avaient décidés, d'aller le voir sans que Walburga Black ne soit au courant. Cette décision avait, par ailleurs, fait surprit à Caroline et Mary qui l'approuvèrent quand même.**

\- Salut ! **Dit Regulus.** Tu es prêt ?

\- Non et toi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non … mais nous avons prit cette décision alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

\- Ouais, Dorcas m'a donner le numéro de sa chambre. **Informa Sirius**

 **Ils entrèrent en même temps dans l'hôpital et circulaire dans les couloirs. Entre temps ils discutèrent et Sirius apprit que quelques jours suivant la bataille finale, Mary commençait à « péter un câble » puisque Amanda, la secrétaire du département où travail Regulus, faisait du rentre dedans au jeune homme. Pourtant le plus jeune des Black lui avait déjà dit qu'il était fiancé et qu'il ne laisserai pas tombé Mary pour rien au monde. Mais la secrétaire en avait que faire et continuait malgré tout. Quand Mary l'eut découvert, ce fut de grosse tensions qui naissaient dans le couple et sans le vouloir, Regulus avait remarqué que son frère avait vécut la même situation.**

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ? Démissionner de mon poste ?

\- Nan, mais ce que tu peux faire c'est de poser un ultimatum à Amanda. Soit elle cesse de te faire du rentre dedans et tu ne laisse pas Mary lui détruire son visage, soit tu lâche Mary qui va se faire un plaisir de la cogner !

\- C'est pas légèrement violent ce que tu propose ?

\- Ben écoute Caroline à juste eut le plaisir de jeter son verre sur la figure d'Isabel et depuis plus aucune nouvelle !

 **Regulus haussa des épaules et ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de leur père. Aucun des deux n'osèrent faire le premier pas afin de frapper à la porte. Ils regardaient donc cette porte blanche qui n'était que le dernier obstacle qui leur permettait de partir sans personne ne soit au courant. Les deux frères se regardèrent et Regulus frappa la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il fit un pas mais se retourna en voyant que Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Ils se fixèrent et finalement Sirius suivit son petit frère.**

 **Dans la pièce, Orion Black avait le regard tourner vers la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ses deux fils dans sa chambre. Il les détailla chacun leur tour. Regulus avait maintenant la carrure d'un homme tandis que Sirius semblait avoir pris un peu plus de jugeote. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le patriarche c'était de voir ses deux fils ensemble sans qu'il n'y ait de froideur entre eux.**

\- Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Regulus

\- Bonjour père ! **Salua Regulus**

\- Bonjour …

\- Que faites-vous ici ? **Demanda Orion**

 **Les deux frères se regardèrent avant d'approcher de leur père.**

\- Eh bien … **commença Regulus,** nous avons apprit ce qu'il vous est arrivé et nous voulions avoir de vos nouvelles en venant vous voir.

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes certain de ne pas être là pour être sûr que l'héritage familiale vous reviendra ? **Demanda Orion méfiant**

\- Si l'héritage était important pour nous, croyez-vous sincèrement que nous serions là alors que Regulus et moi avons déshonorée la famille Black ? **Rétorqua Sirius**

 **Orion regarda son fils aîné, il savait qu'il était en tord mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avouerai devant eux. Ce qui prouve que l'éducation qu'il avait reçut était sous le mot d'ordre de convenance.**

\- Votre attitude à beaucoup coûté à la famille qu'est la notre ! **Dit-il à ses fils**

\- Nous le savons mais nous ne regrettons rien ! Nous croyons en nos valeurs comme vous, vous croyez en les vôtres ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Des valeurs qui ne sont pas digne de la noble famille qu'est la notre !

\- Des valeurs qui ont causé plus de malheur et des victimes !

\- Des valeurs qui ont fait la fierté du monde sorcier autrefois !

\- Des valeurs qui sont complètement déchu depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus et qui n'ont plus aucune raison d'être

\- Des valeurs qui …

\- S'il vous plaît calmez-vous ! **Raisonna Regulus.** Vous avez tous les deux des opinions différentes mais vous avez la même énergie pour défendre vos idées !

 **Orion et Sirius se calmèrent et le silence s'installa.**

\- Qu'ont dit les medicommages concernant votre état ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Que c'était passager mais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Mais pour des mesures de prévenance, ils veulent me garder ici une nuit supplémentaire ! Votre mère serai folle furieuse si elle savait que j'ai accepté votre visite

\- Elle ferai quoi ? Nous battre comme quand nous étions enfants ? Jamais, elle ne ferai cela en votre présence ! Vous lui faites trop peur pour qu'elle ose se montrer violente ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Mais soyez sans crainte père, nous ne dirons rien ! **Assura Regulus**

\- Bien !

 **Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la chambre. Sirius brûlait d'envie de savoir si tout ce que Narcissa lui avait dit était vrais. Mais le jeune homme avait peur que ça engendre un nouveau conflit. Il avait surtout envie de savoir si sa fugue et celle de Regulus l'avait réellement affecter mais il savait aussi que jamais Orion Black ne montrerai ses faiblesses devant quiconque.**

\- Comment allez-vous ? **Demanda soudainement Orion**

\- Euh … eh bien … **commença Regulus en regardant son frère**

 **Sirius savait qu'il voulait annoncer qu'il était père, alors le jeune homme lui fit signe que oui, car si il y a bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir c'était que Regulus avait, contrairement à Sirius, aucune raison d'avoir peur de leur père.**

\- Mary et moi sommes devenu parents ! **Annonça-t-il**

\- Mary McDonald ?

\- Oui

\- Un enfant ? Fille ou garçon ?

\- Fille, âgée de bientôt six mois

\- Mais je n'ai lu nulle part la nouvelle de votre union !

\- Parce que nous sommes pas encore mariés, nous sommes fiancé mais nous n'avons pas encore décidé de date !

 **Même si il trouvait ça honteux, Orion Black ne fit aucune remarque ce qui étonna Sirius. Puis le patriarche regarda son aîné.**

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi ! Mis à part une carrière d'auror, tu dois avoir une vie en dehors du travail !

\- Eh bien …

 **Mais avant qu'il ne put dire quelque chose, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Caroline à bout de souffle. Elle fit un geste de la main pour saluer les deux frères tout en s'abaissant.**

\- Salut … même si tu reste mon … Black préféré Sirius … je ne suis pas … là pour toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Regulus il faut que tu aille chez Lily et James

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien … il se peut que …

 **Caroline semble enfin remarquer la présence d'Orion Black et commença à rougir de honte à cause de son attitude. Elle fit signe à Regulus de venir vers elle, le jeune homme obéit et écouta ce que Caroline avait à dire.**

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda Orion à Sirius**

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous hélas !

\- Alors qu'il y a-t-il de nouveau dans ta vie ?

\- Hum …

\- ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? **S'écria Regulus**

\- Chut pas si fort ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ! **Rappela Caroline**

\- C'est pas vrais !

 **Il partit sans saluer son père et laissa Sirius, Orion et Caroline seuls dans la chambre. Caroline regarda la porte, qui se referma, en faisant la moue et se retourna vers Sirius qui haussa des sourcils.**

\- Père laissez moi vous présenter ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ma vie ! Je vous présente Caroline Bernard ma conjointe ! **Présenta Sirius**

\- Bonjour ! **Salua Caroline en s'approchant de Sirius**

\- Bernard ? Cela ne sonne pas britannique !

\- Euh … mon père est français

\- Alors vous devez avoir une influence dans la communauté magique de France

\- Ma famille paternel a une petite influence dans le monde moldu grace à leur petit commerce bon marché, **sourit-elle gênée**

\- Vous êtes une née-moldue ?

\- Oui !

 **Sirius s'attendait que son père fasse un nouvel arrêt cardiaque ou bien qu'il explose de rage mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Caroline de la tête au pied sans laisser paraître la moindre expression. Caroline quant à elle se sentit mal à l'aise face au père de Sirius. Elle connaissait son opinion concernant les nés-moldus mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Cependant, elle remarqua que Sirius était en réalité le portrait craché de son père. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez, les mêmes traits du visage et surtout le même pouvoir masculin. Mais ce qu'il y avait de différent entre eux, c'était que Sirius avait toujours une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux alors que Orion Black avait une étincelle de sévérité.**

\- Une née-moldue et une étrangère … tu nous auras tout fait mon pauvre garçon ! **Dit Orion**

\- Pas tout à fait étrangère, ma mère est britannique et mon père est français mais je suis né en Angleterre, j'ai juste des origines françaises ! **Rétorqua Caroline.** Je suis d'abords britannique et après je suis française !

\- Et en plus elle a de l'audace … peut-être que cela fera en sorte de te garder les pieds sur terre !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Je veux dire que je ne ferai rien pour dissuader votre union même si je n'approuve pas ton choix !

\- Notre union ? **Dit Caroline sans comprendre.** Mais enfin nous ne sommes …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas père, **coupa Sirius en prenant Caroline par les hanches,** ce choix, comme vous dites, me rend heureux comme Mary rend Regulus heureux !

\- Bien !

 **Par ces mots, Sirius comprit que les paroles de Narcissa étaient vrais et qu'en dépit de l'éducation qu'il avait reçut, Orion Black aurai peut-être la possibilité d'apprécier Caroline en tant que belle-fille … si jamais elle acceptait de devenir sa femme un jour.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dans le salon, Harry faisait toutes sortes de grimaces à Eliana, qui riait aux éclats sous les regards tendre de Lily et Mary. Puis des coups de firent entendre sur la porte et James alla ouvrir. Il laissa entrer Regulus en essayant de cacher son sourire et suivit le frère de son meilleur ami jusqu'au salon.**

\- Je peux savoir où tu avais la tête Mary ? **Demanda Regulus en s'approchant de sa fiancée**

\- Ça dépends, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dis ? **Répondit-elle**

\- Tu as frappé Amanda ?

\- Oui c'est à peut près ça ! **Dit-elle en se levant et en lui faisant face.**

\- Bon sang Mary pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Tu veux réellement qu'on expose nos problèmes devant un public ? **Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras**

 **Regulus regarda James et Lily qui aussitôt dévièrent leur visage sur les deux enfants. Harry regardait Regulus la tête penché sur le coté gauche tandis que Eliana s'émerveillait à regarder le plafond tout en gigotant ses petites mains.**

\- Si vous voulez, on peut garder la petite le temps que vous vous mettez d'accord ! **Proposa James**

\- On essai de faire au plus vite, merci James ! **Répondit Regulus en prenant Mary par la main**

\- De rien Reg !

 **Quand la porte d'entrée indiqua que Mary et Regulus furent partit, l'horloge se mit à sonner pour indiquer qu'il était 14 heure. Lily se leva donc pour prendre Eliana dans ses bras et son fils par la main pour se diriger vers les escaliers.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il est temps pour eux d'aller faire leur sieste, il est quatorze heure ! **Rappela Lily**

 **Elle disparut à l'étage et James retourna dans son bureau pour terminer ce qu'il faisait. Il était entrain d'étudier un dossier pour l'entreprise quand Regulus est arrivé. Il relut donc tous ce que ses employés avait fait et y nota ses impressions avant de terminer sa besogne. Puis il rangea tous son matériel dans son attaché case afin d'être prêt pour le lendemain. Puis il sortit du bureau et remarqua que Lily n'était toujours pas descendu.**

 **La jeune homme savait parfaitement où la retrouver. Depuis la fin de la guerre et depuis qu'elle et Harry s'étaient installés au cottage définitivement, Lily redevenait petit à petit celle qu'elle était à l'époque. Même si il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments d'absences ou bien qu'elle ai envie de se retrouver seule. Dans ces cas là, elle était soit allongé dans leur chambre, soit allongé à coté de Harry qui dormait contre elle. James monta donc à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit doucement la porte mais ne la trouva pas. Il alla donc dans leur chambre mais la pièce était également vide. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des bruit venant du grenier. Intrigué, il monta les escaliers et trouva Lily sa baguette en main tout en faisait léviter une vieux coffre.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je range le grenier pour ensuite l'aménager

\- D'accord mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour en faire une bibliothèque et y mettre tous nos livres. Ça me tue de les savoir dans un carton

 **Elle fit disparaître les coffres, penderies et vieux canapé, elle ouvrit les fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière et la chaleur de l'après midi pour aérer la pièce. Elle dépoussiéra les murs, avant de les isoler puis fit apparaître des lattes en bois qui s'accrochaient au mur.**

\- Voilà manque plus qu'à peindre les murs ! **Dit-elle.**

 **Elle ramena vers elle deux gros pot de peinture blanche et un pinceau.. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le premier pot, James la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa fougueusement**

\- Et comment souhaite-tu aménager ce grenier ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que ce mur sur lequel je suis appuyé et celui à droite de la porte pourraient être les étagèrent avec les livres, …

 **James la prit par surprise en l'embrassant dans le cou mais Lily ne se laissa pas distraire aussi facilement et continua de faire exposer ses idées.**

\- Continue, j'adore te voir prendre des initiatives pour aménager cette pièce ! **Dit-il à son oreille**

\- En dessous de la fenêtre on pourrai y mettre le secrétaire que je compte récupérer du garde meuble de mes parents, **continua-t-elle**

 **Seulement son homme lui suçait le lobe de son oreille ce qui commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens et elle s'accrocha aux épaules de James.**

\- Et sur le dernier mur … on pourrait y mettre un canapé couleur bleu roi et juste au dessus … oh là …

 **James s'était mit maintenant à lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de Lily, dont il avait retiré l'élastique qui les retenait.**

\- On y mettrait quoi au dessus du canapé ? **Demanda-t-il sa bouche toujours dans le cou de la jeune femme et en y baladant ses mains sur son corps**

\- La lampe … qui était dans le salon de chez tes parents … et qui … permettrait à ta mère de lire tranquillement … oh mon dieu !

 **Il venait de passer ses mains sous les fesses de Lily pour la soulever. Elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de James et se laissa faire quand celui-ci lui retira son t-shirt. Tellement prise par la fougue de son amant, Lily n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation. Elle se laissa complètement faire et James pu alors lui faire subir les plus merveilleuses tortures qu'elle avait maintenant apprit à apprécier.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La porte du grenier s'ouvrir doucement et laissa apparaître la tête de Sirius qui voyait en tout premier lieu des vêtements au sol. Puis il regarda attentivement la pièce avant de voir qu'un matelas était à même le sol, il voyait également deux corps enlacés et endormit recouvert d'une fine couverture. Il cessa de respirer pendant un bref instant et voulut sortir mais il se prit l'encadrement de la porte en pleine tête ce qui réveilla James et Lily en sursaut. Les deux visages endormit regardaient leur ami sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.**

\- Désolé euh … j'ai juste reçut un message … de Regulus me demandant si je pouvais récupérer ma nièce. Et euh … comme elle dormait encore et que je ne vous voyais pas et euh … je me suis mis à votre recherche. Caroline est avec elle et Harry en ce moment et euh …

 **James et Lily se regardèrent et la jeune femme en voyant leur tenue cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui affichait un sourire amusé.**

\- … ne vous occupez pas de moi. On récupère juste ma nièce et on part … si vous voulez, on prends Harry avec nous et … raaah c'est pas vrais ! **Dit-il en fermant la porte.** Caroline, Harry passe l'après midi avec nous ! **Entendirent-ils dire**

\- Pourquoi ? **Entendirent-ils Caroline demander**

\- Pose pas de question ! **Répondit Sirius**

 **La porte d'entrée se ferma et aussitôt James et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls au cottage. Lily toujours caché dans le cou de James rigolant nerveusement tandis que le jeune homme pouffait littéralement de rire.**

\- James c'est pas drôle ! **Rétorqua Lily.**

\- Je trouve que si !

\- La honte !

\- Oh ça va, c'est Sirius ! Ça va lui passer !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore penser ?

\- Oh il va penser que nous nous aimons voilà tout !

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous surprends !

\- On dit bien jamais deux sans trois non ? **S'amusa James**

\- Oh tais toi !

 **Elle se leva en emportant la couverture sur elle et récupéra ses vêtements. James toujours allongé sur le lit, nu comme un ver, la regarda comme prédateur surtout quand il avait une jolie vue sur le postérieur de la rousse.**

\- Tu peux arrêter de me reluquer de cette façon ça devient gênant !

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça devrait être gênant !

 **Elle lui balança sa chemise et se rhabilla. Quand elle ferma son jean, elle regarda James qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du matelas !**

\- Tu vas rester là toute la journée ?

\- C'est une proposition ? **Sourit-il**

 **Lily leva les yeux et quitta le grenier. James prit ses affaires à la main et se dirigea dans leur chambre pour s'habiller plus confortablement. Il passa donc un jogging et un t-shirt à effigie de Poudlard. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il remarqua le coffre à bijoux de Lily grand ouvert. Un collier attira son attention et il le prit en main.**

 **Il reconnut sans mal le premier cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, c'était en sixième année et cette année là, les Maraudeurs avaient décidés de passer Noël au château. Par un concours de circonstance, Lily et Caroline aussi. Quand le jeune James avait apprit ça, il s'était empressé d'aller chercher un cadeau à Pré-au-Lard et il avait trouvé un collier avec en pendentif une rose qui changeait de couleur selon les jours. Aujourd'hui la rose était rouge.** _ **« Rose rouge comme le symbole de l'amour »**_ **, pensa-t-il. Il prit le collier et alla rejoindre Lily qui était dans la cuisine.**

 **Il remarqua également que Sirius n'avait pas mentit et que Harry et Eliana étaient avec Caroline et lui. En entrant dans la cuisine, Lily était dos à lui et il s'approcha d'elle. Elle sursauta en voyant le collier devant ses yeux avant d'être attaché autour de son cou. Elle y passa ses doigts et sourit en reconnaissant le pendentif. James passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à une enveloppe entra par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Celle-ci bougea et laissa apparaître le forme d'un visage.**

\- _James et Lily, c'est Lila, je tiens à vous dire que Remus est revenu de son voyage et qu'il nous attends chez lui !_

 **L'enveloppe se laissa tomber au sol. James et Lily se regardèrent avant de monter en courant dans les escaliers pour se préparer. Puis ils quittèrent le cottage tout en transplanna devant l'immeuble de leur meilleur ami. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Zachary et Marlène qui avançait lentement à cause de son gros ventre de sept mois.**

 **Les deux jeunes hommes l'aidèrent à monter tandis que Lily se trouvait derrière eux au cas ou Marlène tomberai vers l'arrière.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, celle-ci était déjà grande ouverte. Sirius n'avait même pas prit la peine de frapper, comme à son habitude, et avait enlacé son meilleur ami heureux de le revoir. Mary, Regulus, Alice, Franck, Dorcas et Lila arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Puis les derniers Damian et Willow arrivèrent avec trente minutes de retard. Tous furent heureux de revoir Remus et chacun put apercevoir qu'il avait bronzé et prit un peu de muscle.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le lycanthrope se laissa allé dans les enfantillages de ses meilleurs amis. Le jeune homme leur avait expliqué qu'il était allé rejoindre une meute de loup garou, en Amérique du Sud, afin de pouvoir faire son deuil d'Harper. Même si il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux en pensant à la jeune américaine, il avait déjà passer l'étape de la colère et avouait donc qu'il était dans le marchandage. Il avouait également qu'il était revenu car il avait prit conscience qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour ne pas tomber en dépression.**

 **Il raconta également qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un loup garou du nom de Diego et qu'avec d'autres loup garou mâle ils avaient passer leur temps à faire du sport, ce qui explique les muscles. Cependant il était toujours dérangé par le fait d'être un lycanthrope et qu'il avait toujours peur du rejet. Mais il s'était fait la promesse de vivre une vie normal jusqu'à que Lunard ne vienne le déranger une fois par mois pour une seule nuit. Remus avait donc accepter de reprendre son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. L'école était maintenant sous les directives de Minerva McGonagall et elle avait bien insister que seul Remus pouvait occuper ce poste.**

\- Et sinon comment ils enseignent la magie là-bas ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Ils utilisent plus la magie des quatre éléments : le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre. Leur baguette est simplement et purement une branche de bois qui n'est pas taillé. **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Je pari que tu as apprit pleins de choses que tu va pouvoir enseigner à tes élèves ! **Dit Alice en souriant**

\- Oh oui, à partir de septembre prochain je vais élargie les cours en expliquant tous les moyens de défense qu'ils utilisent.

\- Tu pourras nous apprendre quelque trucks ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Si vous voulez mais il va falloir que vous ayez un esprits très ouvert !

\- Aucun sorciers n'a un esprit ouvert comme nous ! **Rappela Sirius**

 **Remus fit un oui de la tête et toutes cette petite bande reprirent leur chamailleries d'antan. Remus ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme amis, ils avaient tous accepter d'être à ses côtés en prenant d'abord compte sa personne puis en acceptant sa condition. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient accompagné et l'accompagnaient toujours durant les pleines lunes, Dorcas s'occupait de lui les lendemains , Lila lui préparaient souvent de bon petit plats, Alice et Franck le couvrait si jamais il y avait un problème, Zachary et Marlène veillaient à ce que personne ne prononce un injure contre les lycanthrope, Damian et Willow s'arrangeait de lui remettre l'appartement en ordre comme ils habitaient dans le même immeuble, Caroline et Lily venaient parfois lui rendre visite pendant les lendemains de pleines lunes afin de lui tenir compagnie.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les mois passèrent et Marlène donna naissance à ses jumeaux le 18 août, comme ils l'avaient souhaités, Zachary et elle venaient d'accueillir une fille et un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Edvina Zoey et Marvin Connor White. Pour parrain et marraine ils avaient donc choisit Dorcas pour la fille et Mary pour le garçon.**

 **Puis ce fut au tour de Willow de donner naissance à son fils, Daniel Warren Philipps le 28 septembre et ils choisirent Lila pour marraine. Willow et Damian avaient donc emménager ensemble et projetaient même un bel avenir dans les années. James, ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, avait tout de même envoyer une carte de vœu pour les féliciter pour leur fils et leur souhaitait tous le bonheur du monde. Pour Willow et Lily, les anciennes rivales avaient enterrées la hache de guerre et se parlaient cordialement même si une amitié n'était pas encore prévu au programme.**

 **Enfin pour continuer sur des notes plus joyeuse, Mary et Regulus s'étaient enfin marié devant leur amis et à la grand surprise de tous, Orion Black avait fait le déplacement et il put enfin rencontrer sa petite fille. Les deux frères Black purent à nouveau être surprit en voyant qu'Orion continuait de leur versé à tous les deux une sommes d'argent respectable sur leur compte en banque. Et père et fils avaient même commencés à se voir en cachette afin que Walburga Black ne s'en aperçoive pas. Orion avait donc apprit à connaître Mary et Caroline. Cette dernière étant à chaque fois surprise de voir que le père de Sirius faisait un effort pour la connaître.**

 **En septembre 1984, Nymphadora fit sa première rentrée à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle. Très vite elle eut une grande complicité avec les frères Weasley, Bill et Charlie. Tous les trois voulant marcher sur les traces de la légende qui parlaient de quatre garçons qui avaient retourner Poudlard dans tous les sens sans savoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de James, Remus et Sirius. Ils s'approchaient même de la Cabane Hurlante sans y avoir peur. En voyant cela, Remus qui était leur professeur en rigolait beaucoup avec le reste de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard qui avaient encore le souvenirs très vif des Maraudeurs et de leurs blagues.**

 **En mars 1985, Caroline découvrit qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois et demi, ce qui avait rendu fou de joie ce cher Sirius. Le gynécomage avait très vite perçut qu'il n'y avait pas un battement de cœur mais deux. Caroline portait donc des jumeaux et Sirius se vantait à dire qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Ils accueillir deux garçons le 17 octobre répondant aux prénoms de Tristan Alex, parrain James, et Nathan Romain, parrain Regulus. Les deux nouveaux parents avaient donc emménager dans un village semi sorcier à trente minutes de Godric's Hollow mais aucun des deux ne prévoyaient de se marier.**

 **Quand Harry eut l'âge de parler correctement, Lily voulut savoir si il se souvenait de quelques chose concernant ses années chez les Carrow. Malheureusement le petit garçon, qui était très mur pour son âge, dit qu'il ne rappelait de rien. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'où il avait eu cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. sur le front En ce qui concerne la vie professionnel de Lily, celle-ci avait toujours eu envie d'ouvrir une centre de loisir pour jeune sorcier. A contre cœur, elle accepta l'argent de James et ouvrit son centre en plein Chemin de Traverse où plusieurs familles de sorcières vinrent déposer leur enfants avant de travailler. Le centre accueillait donc des enfant de un à cinq ans. Ainsi, Lily eut donc tous les enfants des amis, elle eut Ron et Ginny des Weasley et ainsi le petit Drago. Lily put même rembourser James avant la fin de l'année.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda Caroline en entrant dans le salon du cottage Potter**

\- J'ai réussit à récupérer ça ! **Répondit Lily en brandissant un album photo**

 **En reconnaissant le dit album, Caroline couru jusqu'au canapé et prit place à coté de sa meilleure amie pour regarder les photos. James et Sirius étaient avec Remus puisque c'était la pleine lune. Et pour ne pas rester seuls dans leurs coin, la brune et la rousse avaient décidés que Caroline viendrait avec les jumeaux passer une nuit par mois au cottage.**

\- Tu te souviens sur cette photo nous devions jouer le Petit Chaperon Rouge, j'avais le rôle d'une fleur chanteuse … **commença Lily**

\- Et moi celui de la grand-mère, **continuer Caroline,** « oh mon enfant, quelle joie de te revoir ! Viens que je t'embrasse ». **Récita-t-elle en prenant une voix d'une femme âgée.** C'était Freddie qui avait le rôle du chasseur. Quand c'était le passage pour faire sortir le Chaperon Rouge et la mère-grand du loup, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de faire des chatouilles à Pamela Rogers !

\- C'est Pamela Rogers qui a joué le Chaperon Rouge, le loup il me semble que c'était William ! **Rappela Lily**

\- Ah oui !

\- D'ailleurs comment ils vont ? **Demanda Lily en pensant à ses amis moldus**

\- Eh bien Willam et Tessa ont enfin apprit le mot être aimé et sont maintenant mariés, Ella est toujours en concubinage avec Paul et Freddie eh bien … c'est notre Freddie. Toujours égal à lui même … même si …

\- Même si quoi ? **Voulut savoir Lily**

\- Tu te souviens de Joshua Barnes ?

\- Euh oui … Freddie et lui ne pouvaient pas de voir et ils en arrivaient souvent aux mains ! Pourquoi ?

 **Caroline tenta de cacher un sourire amusé en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Lily voyait les tics de sa meilleure amie et ferma l'album photo en comprenant le message.**

\- Non ?! Freddie et Joshua Barnes ? Tu plaisante ?

\- Eh non ! Il y a bien de l'amour dans l'air entre eux et ça dure depuis mars 1980.

\- Jamais j'aurai cru que …

\- Nous non plus rassure toi ! D'ailleurs, on se retrouve tous une fois par an à notre bar préféré, ça te dis de venir avec moi la prochaine fois ? A chaque fois ils me demandent de tes nouvelles et à chaque fois je leur donne la même excuse ! A force ils doivent penser que tu ne veux plus les voir ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Tu leur disais quoi ?

\- Que tu faisais des études pour devenir médecin et que ça te prenais tous ton temps !

\- Tu ne leur a pas dit que j'ai été enlevé ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? William est inspecteur de police, il n'aurai pas lâcher l'affaire. Et puis il aurai comprit que ton enlèvement n'était en rien de quelque chose de normal. Il aurai très vite découvert qu'on leur cachait quelque chose depuis longtemps ! **Expliqua Caroline**

\- Après tout je pourrai leur dire que j'ai abandonner mes études parce que je suis tombé enceinte ! Mais comment expliquer que je ne leur ai pas envoyer un faire-part pour leur annoncer la naissance d'Harry ? **Dit Lily**

 **Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à réfléchir à ce petit problème quand des pleurs de firent entendre depuis l'étage. Caroline trouva alors la solution et claqua des doigts.**

\- Ben voilà la solution !

\- Je te suis pas là ? **Dit Lily**

\- On fait passer un de mes garçons pour le tien ! A seulement quelques mois, on voit pas à qui le bébé ressemble !

\- Mais ils ont bien vu le fair-part des jumeaux ?

\- Et alors ? On est des sorcières, je suis doué pour prendre des photos et toi en enchantement ! Voilà on sait ce que l'on a faire en attendant que Sirius et James reviennent pour dormir.

\- Hum … t'es au courant qu'un de tes fils est toujours entrain de pleurer ! **Rappela Lily en pointant le plafond du salon.**

\- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ? **Demanda Caroline en regardant l'horloge.** Oh zut ils= doivent avoir faim !

 **Caroline se précipita jusqu'à l'étage pour nourrir ses jumeaux tandis que Lily reposa l'album ouvert sur la table basse pour aller vérifier si le sortilège d'insonorisation fonctionnait toujours dans la chambre de son fils. Elle le regarda endormit mais ne peut s'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigt la joue de fils, âgé de 5 ans.**

 **En ce moment James faisait souvent allusion d'essayer d'avoir un deuxième enfant mais Lily n'était pas prête à retomber enceinte. En réalité elle n'était pas prête à être de nouveau maman. Elle avait déjà vécut une première grossesse certes anormale et puis elle ne savait pas si elle sera capable de s'occuper d'un nourrisson. James lui avait alors dit qu'elle faisait un excellent boulot avec Harry mais Lily lui rappela que leur fils avait presque 4 ans quand il est enfin revenu auprès d'eux. Auparavant, Lily n'aurait pas hésité sur la question et aurai même foncé pour retomber enceinte mais après ce qu'elle .. enfin ce qu'ils avaient vécut, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Pourtant il n'y avait plus de danger, plus de menace, plus de mangemorts, plus de Voldemort. Mais elle avait quand même peur !**

 **En plus de parler de second bébé, James parlait souvent de se marier mais aucun des deux ne pouvait oublier ce qui c'était passer la première fois qu'ils devaient se marier donc ni James, ni Lily n'argumentaient sur ce point. Et pourtant si elle devait choisir entre un deuxième enfant et un mariage, Lily choisirai la seconde option.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Huit heure du matin sonna quand James et Sirius entrèrent dans au cottage Potter. Leurs vêtements étaient intacte mais chacun abordait quelques égratignures sur leurs bras et leurs visages. Mais Dorcas leur avait donné à chacun une potion guérissante à prendre avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. James refermait la porte et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami qui était dans la cuisine un verre d'eau à la main.**

\- Whisky ? **Demanda James**

\- Whisky ! **Approuva Sirius**

 **James sortit d'un coup de baguette la boisson et alla chercher deux verres dans le salon. Quand il revint quelques secondes plus tard il posa les verres sur la table et fit signe à son meilleur ami de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent, James montra le canapé. Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Caroline et Lily dormir en ayant la tête sur chaque accoudoir et un seul plaid pour les recouvrir. Patmol regarda Cornedrue en souriant et en faisant non de la tête. James prit un second plaid et recouvrit Lily tandis que Sirius remonta le premier sur les épaules de Caroline. Puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine. James servit les deux verres et burent chacun une gorgée.**

\- Eh bien je me demande ce qui est arrivé dans la tête de Lunard pour faire une course qui durée toute la nuit ! **Dit Sirius en baillant de toute ses forces**

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais j'ai les jambes en compotes. **Se plaint James**

 **Ils prirent une nouvelle gorgée.**

\- Et sinon toujours au point mort avec Lily ?

\- C'est a dire « point mort » ?

\- Eh ben vous avez discutez ?

\- Comme d'hab, elle me rabâche ne pas vouloir de deuxième enfant alors que je suis certain qu'au fond d'elle c'est ce qu'elle souhaite !

\- Mais tu lui as dis qu'il n'y avait rien pour qu'elle s'inquiète ?

\- Oui mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Je ne vais pas la forcé si elle en a pas envie !

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas encore qu'elle veut un second enfant. Peut-être que tu dois faire ce qu'il faut sans qu'elle ne le sache !

\- Comment ça ? **Interroga James**

\- Eh bien fais lui croire que … tu as déjà lancé un sortilège de contraception au moment ou vous vous apprêtez à le faire !

\- Et si elle veut vérifier ?

\- Jamais elle ferai ça elle a bien trop confiance en toi pour vérifier quelque chose si tu lui dis que tu l'as fais ! Ou sinon tu continue à le faire mais une fois de temps en temps genre … une fois par mois tu « oublie » de le faire ! **Proposa Sirius.** A moins que devenir père une nouvelle fois te soit sortit de l'esprit ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ! J'aimerai avoir d'autres gosses avec elle mais tu connais le rôle d'un homme dans ces cas là. Nous on est bien tranquille alors que les femmes elles … font toute la fabrication qui dure neuf mois ! **Répondit James.** J'ai pas envie qu'elle me tue si elle savait que j'ai fais ça délibérément et sans son autorisation. C'est les femmes qui prennent le plus de risque dans tous ça ! Et puis une grossesse ça n'arrive pas sur commande. Il faut y réfléchir en couple. Imagine que la grossesse se passe mal et que ça se répercute sur l'enfant ou sur la mère voir même sur les deux, comment nous, pauvres hommes que nous sommes, pouvons gérer ça alors que ce sera de notre faute ! **Expliqua James**

\- Vous avez des problèmes dans le domaine de la pratique ou quoi ? **Demanda Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère**

\- Oh non crois moi, dans ce domaine, Lily est beaucoup plus réceptive que dans celui d'aborder le sujet deuxième bébé.

\- Au pire pense à ce que je t'ai dis ou alors vous en parler à nouveau et tu tente le tout pour le tout afin de la convaincre !

\- En lui disant quoi ? Qu'elle sera, selon moi, la meilleure mère, que je vois qu'elle pour devenir la mère de mes autres enfants, que c'est avec elle que je veux les élever ? Elle le sait tous ça je lui répète sans arrêt. Mais elle n'a juste pas confiance en elle. Pourtant elle est extraordinaire avec Harry mais il avait quatre ans quand il est revenu. S'occuper d'un petit garçon oui elle saura faire mais c'est vrais qu'un nourrisson c'est plus fragile et plus petit. Elle sait pourtant que je serai là en cas de coup dur … car il est hors de question que je la lâche. Mais avec ce second enfant je souhaite lui redonner confiance en elle-même et lui montrer que je serai là et qu'Harry aussi sera là. Je suis certain qu'il serai super content d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! **Dit James en terminant son Whisky Pur feu**

\- Comme tu veux mon frère, ça ne regarde que vous de toute façon. Mais tente de la faire accepter tout de même. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais dormir, cette nuit à courir à travers la forêt m'a éreinter !

\- Je te suis !

 **Sirius monta à l'étage et se coucha dans la chambre d'ami tandis que James posa les deux verres dans l'évier pour monter dans sa chambre. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était que Lily avait tout entendu et qu'elle était réveillé à partir du moment où la porte d'entrée s'était refermer pour laisser entrer les deux Maraudeurs.**

 **Elle prit une profonde inspiration et monta à son tour rejoindre James dans leur chambre. Quand elle referma la porte, elle s'approcha en silence de leur lit, où James s'était endormit. Elle s'asseye à ses côté et passa une main sur son visage. James ouvrit les yeux ensommeillés ce qui amena Lily pour se pencher vers lui. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.**

\- Laisse terminer l'année 1985, commencer l'année 1986 tranquillement et après tu pourras me faire ce deuxième enfant ! Deal ?

 **James la regarda dans les yeux avant de la faire basculer sur le dos dans les draps.**

\- Deal ! **Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser et de s'endormir dans ses bras.**

* * *

 _ **Et voila, il nous reste donc qu'un chapitre et un épilogue ... oui je sais je fais toujours ce décompte ^^**_

 _ **J'espère recevoir vos retours, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 26 et aussi un OS sur le personnage de Ron qui verra le jour le 1 mars**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	26. Un souffle de liberté

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Je souhaite également bonne vacances à toutes celles et ceux qui le sont, en tout cas je n'ai qu'une semaine mais c'est assez pour reprendre des forces pour la nouvelle ligne droite avant les vacances de Pâques.**_

 _ **J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre va vous plaire car c'est le dernier avant que je poste l'épilogue (la semaine prochaine) et que cette histoire soit enfin terminé.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas du chapitre (clin d'œil)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Résumer du précédent chapitre :** Tous les mangemorts qui étaient encore en vie et en fuite depuis la bataille de Poudlard ont été attrapé, jugé et condamné à Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie. Les survivants se sont vu remettre une médaille ainsi que les défunts à titre posthume ... tous reçoivent cette distinction sauf Lily qui la refusa. Mais après une visite personnelle de la Ministre Bagnold, celle-ci accepta de recevoir son prix mais n'y jette jamais un seul regard. Remus qui était partit du pays pour accepter le deuil d'Harper est revenu changer. En effet il a enfin accepté sa condition de loup garou et a même apprit plusieurs sorte de magie qu'il enseignera à Poudlard une fois que la rentrée arrivera. Sirius et Regulus sont allé rendre une petite visite à leur père qui fut hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste suite à un malaise, entre temps Caroline vint informer Regulus que Mary a frappé une de ses collègues et le jeune homme va donc la voir. Cela donne l'occasion à Orion Black de rencontré Carolin et accepte tout de même la relation entre Sirius et elle même si Caroline est fille de parents moldus. La petite bande s'est agrandit avec la naissance des jumeaux de Marlène et Zachary ainsi que celle du fils de Willow et Damian. Mais il eut également de nouvelles naissance dans le groupe des Maraudeurs et leurs amis. Maintenant que la guerre est loin derrière eux, tous avancèrent dans leur vie et pour James cela se fait dans le désir d'avoir un deuxième enfant même si Lily n'est pas d'accord. Mais suite à une discussion entre Sirius et James, qu'elle a entendu, elle se laisse tenter mais à condition de laisser l'année 1985 se terminé et de laisser l'année 1986 commencer tranquillement, ce que James accepte.

* * *

 **.**

 **26 – Un souffle de liberté**

 **.**

 **Mai 1984**

 **Quand il reçut la Gazette du Sorcier par hiboux express, ce matin là, le sorcier manqua de s'étouffer en buvant sa tasse de thé. Il reposa le breuvage sur la petite table et lut l'intégralité de l'article avec attention. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le sorcier fronça de plus en plus les sourcils. Il ne voyait même pas sa valise s'ouvrir discrètement et où un Niffleur s'y échappa de la même manière tout en montant les escaliers.**

 **Tellement prit dans sa lecture, dont il n'arrivait pas à y croire un seul mot du périodique, le sorcier recommença à lire l'article et n'entendit pas son épouse venir vers lui d'un pas précipité.**

\- Newt ! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de faire réparer cette satanée valise qui te sert de laboratoire ? Ton Niffleur a encore une fois essayé de voler ma broche ! **Dit-elle en tenant l'animal par la peau.**

 **Seulement le sorcier ne l'écouta pas, toujours trop occupé à lire encore et encore le même article. Son épouse surprise de son silence, jeta un regard sur le Niffleur qui la regarda aussi de ses petits yeux noirs.**

\- Newt ? **Appela-t-elle**

 **Aucune réponse, le silence était total dans le manoir. La sorcière peu habituée à voir son époux silencieux s'inquiéta et se rapprocha de lui.**

\- Newton ? Tout va bien ?

 **Pour seule réponse, Newton Scamander lui donna le journal britannique. Porpentina dit Tina, posa le Niffleur, qui se dirigea vers la valise, et prit le journal. Sur la première page était écrit d'une grosse écriture :**

 _ **« Est-ce la fin du règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »**_

 **Rien qu'en lisant cela, Tina regarda son mari stupéfaite. Bien entendu que la communauté sorcière des États-Unis d'Amérique était au courant de la situation actuelle chez leurs amis britannique mais depuis toujours ils s'étaient efforcés de ne jamais intervenir dans leurs affaires, ce qui était, pour Newton, incompréhensible.**

 **Newton haussa les épaules l'encouragea à continuer sa lecture pendant qu'il aida son Niffleur à rentrer dans la valise.**

 _ **« Alors que les élèves de Poudlard quittèrent leur salles de classe pour profiter du merveilleux temps des jours printanier, d'anciens élèves y sont retournés. Non pas pour revenir sur les bancs de l'école mais pour un bref retour qui marquera à jamais la Grande-Bretagne. En effet, nous venons d'apprendre que le groupe de fanatique de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a attaqués l'école de sorcellerie mondialement connu dans la nuit du 1 au 2 mai 1984.**_

 _ **Le Mage Noir et ses fanatiques, appelés les mangemorts, ont surprit le corps professoral de Poudlard. Aussitôt avertit, des aurors et autres sorciers courageux sont venu prêter main forte au professeur Dumbledore et ses collègues. De plus concernant les élèves, ceux-ci, ont été placés en sécurité par Dumbledore lui-même. Le collège avait recourt à de puissants sortilèges de protection mais cela n'a point prit de temps aux mangemorts de briser la barrière et d'affronter leurs adversaires. Les combats ont duré toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin.**_

 _ **Aux aurores du 2 mai, le Mage Noir du nom de Lord Voldemort n'eut pas la joie de voir sa tyrannie grandir puisqu'il perdit la vie face à une sorcière, du nom de Lily Evans, dont les proches n'avaient plus de nouvelle depuis décembre 1979 et qui avait été captive des mangemorts durant 4 ans. »**_

 **Tina s'accorda une pause dans sa lecture et regarda son époux. Depuis leur première rencontre en 1926, Tina avait toujours sut lire dans les yeux de son époux et cette fois-ci, Porpentina Scamander née Goldstein vit une lueur de joie et de fierté chez Newton. Elle était une américaine pure souche et comme tous bons américains, elle avait une autre vision concernant la politique britannique et taquinait souvent Newton sur la manière des sorciers ayant été à Poudlard. Mais après cela, Tina devait avouer que les sorciers de Poudlard méritaient toute sa considération.**

 **Au même moment Queenie, la jeune sœur de Tina entra dans le manoir en tenant un exemplaire du journal sorcier américain, qui n'est autre que l'alter-ego de la Gazette du Sorcier.**

\- Est-ce vrais ce que disent les journaux ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous légilimens Queenie. **Répondit sa sœur**

\- Je sais mais j'ai toujours du mal à lire dans la tête des britanniques ! **Dit-elle en regardant son beau-frère.**

\- Alors posa la vrais question ! **Encouragea Tina**

\- Le Mage Noir dont on ne doit pas dire le nom est déchu ?

\- Il semblerai en effet ! **Répondit Newton pour la première fois.** Et après vous dites « Poudlarnaque » ! **Se moqua-t-il**

 **Maintenant le monde magique allait enfin vivre en paix et ça Newton Scamander en était plus que ravi.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mars 1987**

 **C'est avec une quelconque anxiété qu'elle se dirigea vers la petite maison de Little Winging portant le numéro 4. Elle avait attendu que la voiture parte pour rendre visite à la personne qui était à l'intérieur. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de frapper contre la porte. Elle attendit quelque seconde avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.**

 **Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent longuement en silence. L'une étant surprise de revoir sa sœur après tant d'année sans avoir de nouvelles et la seconde avec une peur de ventre de se faire rejeter par son aînée.**

\- Bonjour Pétunia ! **Salua la visiteuse.** Ça fait longtemps !

\- Lily ? Mais …

\- C'est une longue histoire … si tu veux la savoir … je peux entrer ?

\- Hum …

 **Pétunia Dursley regarda sa sœur de la tête au pied mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent devant un petit ventre qui rebondissait sous le manteau de sa sœur cadette. En voyant ce que fixait Pétunia, Lily posa une de ses mains sur son ventre.**

\- Oui je suis enceinte de six mois et … d'après les medicomages … enfin les médecins, c'est un garçon ! **Annonça Lily.** Et normalement c'est prévu pour juin

 **Pétunia se décala et laissa entrer sa sœur à l'intérieur. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait mettre son manteau sur le porte manteau avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Quand elles se retrouvèrent au salon, Lily s'asseye sur le canapé pendant que Pétunia prépare du thé. Quand l'aîné amena un plateau, elle servit sa sœur et lui tendit sa tasse que Lily accepta de bon cœur. Elle burent un gorgée chacune avant que Pétunia que demande …**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça doit bien faire sept, huit ans que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. Même Richard est venue me voir pour savoir si je t'ai vu !

\- Il est venu te voir ? **S'étonna Lily.** Quand ?

\- Oh je dirai il y a un peu moins de trois, quatre ans !

 **C'était pendant qu'il la recherchait. Ainsi Narcissa avait dit vrais. Lily prit une nouvelle gorgée et se mit alors à raconter à sa sœur aînée ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vu, c'est à dire à l'enterrement de leur père. Elle lui parla de la veille de son mariage avec James, son enlèvement, ses quatre années de captivité et de torture, son évasion, le chemin pour combattre Lord Voldemort, la bataille finale et enfin la reconstruction. Elle lui annonça également que pendant ses premiers mois de captivité elle était enceinte. Elle lui montra une photo d'Harry.**

 **Pétunia n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui racontait sa sœur. Mais elle remarqua bien vite les cicatrices qui se trouvait sur les poignets de sa sœur, ce qui lui retourna le cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa jeune sœur fut torturé pendant quatre longues années sans qu'elle ne soit tuée. Certes elle lui en voulait d'être ce qu'elle était avec des dons magiques mais jamais au grand jamais elle avait souhaité que sa sœur … sa petite sœur endure de telles souffrances. Par ailleurs, Pétunia ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de recevoir sa sœur alors qu'elle avait promit à Vernon de ne plus la revoir. Mais c'est à croire que le lien qui les unis est toujours aussi fort qu'auparavant. Et même si son époux avait lui aussi une sœur, leur lien était nettement différents de ceux qu'elle partageait avec Lily. Et surtout, Elizabeth et Charles Evans les avaient éduquer pour qu'elles soient soudés et qu'importe les circonstances les deux sœurs devaient savoir si elles allaient bien. C'est ainsi que Pétunia Dursley se promit de ne jamais parler de la visite de Lily à son mari.**

\- Et concrètement qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda Pétunia**

\- Je sais que tu as toujours des photos de papa et maman et .. je voudrai savoir si tu étais d'accord pour que je puisse t'en prendre. **Répondit Lily.** Je vais avoir un deuxième enfant et Harry me demande souvent à quoi pouvait ressembler ses grands-parents.

\- Ne bouge pas ! **Dit Pétunia en se levant**

 **Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit un placard qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Elle en ressortit un carton où il y avait marqué au stylo indélébile « Lily ». Pétunia ferma le placard et déposa le carton au sol. Elle prit place sur un pouf tandis que Lily prit place à même le sol tout en s'appuyant sur le canapé. Elles ouvrirent le carton et Lily en sortit sa robe de baptême tandis que Pétunia en sortit un vieille album.**

\- C'est ton album, il date de ta naissance jusqu'à tes 18 ans. **Dit-elle en lui donnant.** Il y a aussi tes vieilles poupées de chiffons, tes contes de fées préférés, tes premiers cahier d'école et tes premiers dessins.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dessiner ça ! **Dit Lily en regardant l'un des dessins**

\- Tu avais 5 ou 6 ans, nous avions passer un mois au camping et tu trouvais que le parc aquatique, juste en face, était tellement beau que tu as voulus le dessiner. **Expliqua Pétunia**

\- Ah d'accord ! **Sourit Lily**

 **Elle ouvrit son album photo et tomba sur la première photo qui représentait ses parents, sa mère tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson âgé seulement de quelques heures. Elizabeth avait ses long cheveux blond tiré vers l'arrière et les trait fatigué mais elle ne pouvait détacher son doux regard du bébé qui était endormit au creux de ses bras et dont une petite touffe de cheveux roux dépassait de la couverture. A côté, Charles Evans avait le regard fier. Lily tourna la page et découvrit une photo où une jeune Pétunia, âgée de trois ans, était assise sur le canapé et agrippant le bébé qu'était Lily.**

\- C'est fou à quel point tu ressemble à maman ! **Dit Lily en regardant sa sœur.** Même si tu as le caractère de grand-mère Janice

\- Et toi tu es le portrait craché de papa et tu as son mauvais enfin … son caractère volcanique. Par contre je me demande d'où tu tiens les cheveux roux. Tous nos grands parents avaient les cheveux blond ou brun.

\- T'es pas au courant ? Papa et maman m'ont adoptés !

 **Pétunia regarda sa sœur et pouffa légèrement à la boutade qu'elle venait de lancer. Elles continuèrent de se plonger dans leurs souvenirs d'enfant quand Lily remarqua un papier qui avait bien jaunit avec le temps. Elle prit l'enveloppe et découvrit l'écriture verte qui disait …**

 _« Miss Lily Evans,_

 _9 impasse du tisseur_

 _Carbone-les-mines »_

 **Lily regarda sa sœur sans comprendre tout en lui montrant la lettre.**

\- Je me suis dis que, si un jour tu venais récupérer tes affaires, tu aurai sans doute apprécier retrouver ta première lettre pour ton école !

\- Tu as raison ! **Affirma Lily**

 **Elles continuèrent de regarder l'intérieur du carton en découvrant avec joie leur anciennes vie d'enfant. C'est alors que Pétunia se rappela d'un détail.**

\- Tu m'as parlé d'un petit neveu, je peux savoir où il est ?

\- Je suppose qu'il fait comme tous les enfants de son âges. Il est à l'école !

\- A l'école ?

\- Une école de sorcier, c'est là où vont les jeunes sorcier avant de faire leur entrée à Poud … enfin le collège. Ils apprennent à lire, à écrire, à compter. Ils font de l'orthographe, de la grammaire, de la conjugaison, des maths … enfin une école normal mais avec des élèves et des professeurs qui sont magique. **Expliqua Lily.** Et toi alors ai-je un ou des neveux ?

\- Tu en as un et tu en auras qu'un ! **Répondit Pétunia**

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Dudley, il va faire sept ans le 23 juin prochain

\- Harry et lui ont le même âge ! Sauf que le mien est né le 31 juillet. Avec ta sévérité naturelle, je pari qu'il doit bien se tenir.

\- Malheureusement, je dois avouer qu'il a hérité du caractère capricieux de Vernon. Et je n'arrive pas à me faire obéir. Alors contre mon gré je cède à tous ses caprices. Maman doit se retourner dans sa tombe en me voyant si faible face à mon propres enfant alors qu'elle nous avait élevée avec une main de fer !

\- Un jour je suis certaine que tu arriveras à te faire entendre ! Nous sommes des Evans ne l'oublie pas !

 **Pétunia fit un oui de la tête et elles continuèrent leur activité jusqu'à que ce fut l'heure pour Pétunia d'aller chercher son fils. Elle aida Lily à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.**

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour transporter ce carton dans ton état ? **Demanda l'aînée**

\- Tu permet ? **Demanda Lily en sortant sa baguette**

 **La maîtresse de maison fit un oui de la tête et Lily miniaturisa le carton qui arriva dans la paume de sa main. Elle passa son manteau et le ferma avant de remercier sa sœur. Puis par une pulsion inconnu, Pétunia prit sa sœur dans ses bras et retrouva l'odeur de vanille que sentait les cheveux de Lily. La même odeur qui illustrait leur enfance. Lily répondit à son étreinte et les deux sœurs se promirent de se donner des nouvelles par courrier une fois par mois. Lily sortit de la maison et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle refit le chemin de façon moldu tout en regardant les rues du monde qui l'avait vu naître. Pleins de souvenir vinrent dans sa tête et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

\- En exportant notre marché en Inde nous pourrions enfin nous vanter à dire que la potion du Lissemplis est vendu partout dans le monde ! **Argumenta un des salariés**

\- Mais encore faut-il avoir l'accord du gouvernement Indien ! **Contra James**

\- Ne vous en faite pas, monsieur Potter, Rahul à l'un de ses frères qui y travaille et il se charge donc de recevoir l'accord du Ministre indien. Mais nous avons déjà envoyé les maquettes de l'entreprise, un parchemin qui présente notre chiffre d'affaire en Angleterre, aux États-Unis et en France. Nul doute que cela va marcher !

\- Vous semblez si sûr de vous Douglas !

\- Je le suis, monsieur Potter !

\- Mais qu'avez-vous en stock si jamais ils demandent des preuves de notre succès ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai penser que l'on pouvait les invité afin qu'ils puissent voir nos ventes !

\- Quand vous dites « on » vous pensez à l'argent que l'entreprise va dépenser ?

\- Uniquement si ils sont intéressés et avec votre accord bien sûr !

\- Bien je vais étudier le dossier et vous donner ma réponse une fois que nous aurons obtenue l'accord du gouvernement magique d'Inde ! Et si jamais cela vient à être accepter, je veux que ce soit vous et uniquement vous qui preniez en charge de recevoir nos invités et de leurs montrer notre fonctionnement. En gros vous serez leur guide !

\- Bien sûr

\- Et si jamais c'est un échec qui nous attends …

\- Je m'en tiendrai pour unique responsable monsieur !

\- J'allais dire que ce serai vous qui dédommagerai l'entreprise en remboursant tous ce qu'elle a dû payer mais si vous voulez prendre toute la responsabilité et être viré …

 **Le salarié regarda James apeuré par la perspective d'être renvoyé. James le laissa donc dans cet état car il savait que c'était en ayant une menace au dessus de la tête que ses employés faisaient tous ce qui était en leur pouvoir. Mais il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de virer qui que ce soit … surtout si il avait déjà, dans son dossier, l'accord du gouvernement indien. Il passa devant les bureaux qui s'était déjà peu à peu vider vu la fin de la journée. Mais quand il passa devant sa secrétaire stagiaire, il croisa les bras.**

\- Il me semble chère Lucy que nous avions convenu que vous devez partir à 17 heure. Hors je vois qu'il est 17 heure 30 ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demanda-t-il amusé**

\- Eh bien mon conjoint m'a demandé de l'attendre puisqu'il a dit qu'il viendrai lui même me chercher pour une soirée très spécial ! **Répondit Lucy**

\- Ah …

\- Donc je me suis dit qu'en attendant je pouvait terminer d'envoyer les factures aux clients, confirmer vos rendez-vous de la semaine et trier les dossiers par ordre alphabétique …

\- Parce que ce n'était pas encore fait ? **S'étonna James**

\- J'ai le droit de vous mentir ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix**

\- Oui !

\- Ça toujours été trier monsieur Potter !

 **James pouffa légèrement et tapota la tête de Lucy, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas grave. Car même si les dossiers étaient dans le désordre, la jeune femme savait s'y retrouver et lui avait toujours apportée ce qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'elle faisait un boulot remarquable même si elle n'était que stagiaire et surtout à l'essai. Une petite étincelle apparut devant eux, signalant à Lucy que son conjoint venait d'arriver. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise et prit sa cape sous le bras.**

\- Avant que je ne vous souhaite une bonne soirée, votre fiancée vous attend dans le bureau. Et veuillez me pardonner mais j'ai demander un autographe de sa part. C'est pas tous les jours de voir Lily Evans, la sauveuse de notre monde, devant soi ! **Annonça Lucy gêner d'avoir commis cette erreur.** Mais je lui ai dis que si ça la dérangeait elle pouvait refuser. Je n'ai pas voulut insister, déjà qu'elle doit être épier du matin au soir.

\- Vous a-t-elle envoyé sur les roses ? **Demanda James**

\- Non mais …

\- Alors ne vous en faites pas ! Allé sauvez-vous, j'ai pas envie de voir débarquer Benjamin sur les nerfs parce que je vous fais trop travailler ! Bonne soirée !

\- Bonne soirée monsieur Potter

 **James entra dans son bureau et ce fut une petite tête brune qui accueillit. Reconnaissant l'enthousiasme de son fils, James lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Puis deux billes vertes, cachés par une paire de lunettes identique aux siennes, se levèrent vers lui.**

\- Un peu plus et tu me faisais mordre la poussière champion ! **Dit-il à son fils**

\- Bonjour p'pa ! **Salua Harry**

\- Bonjour fils !

 **Puis Harry laissa son père dire bonjour à Lily qui ne s'était pas lever du canapé. Elle avait une main poser sur son ventre, signe que le bébé bougeait beaucoup.**

\- Bonjour Lily Jolie comment allez-vous ? **Dit-il en l'embrassant**

\- Sûrement mieux si votre fils n'arrêtait pas de faire des looping comme si il disputait un match de Quidditch. Au faite j'adore la petite stagiaire ! **Dit-elle sincèrement**

 **James sourit et vint embrasser le ventre rond de Lily ce qui apaisa le bébé qui cessa de gigoter. Puis le jeune homme termina de ranger son bureau et changea sa tenue avant de partir avec sa petite famille des locaux de l'entreprise Potter.**

\- Prêt ? **Demanda James**

\- Prêt ! **Répondirent Harry et Lily**

 **Puis ils transplana en emportant Lily et Harry pour arriver devant le Ministère où se déroulait une réception. Très vite, Lily aperçut Alice en compagnie de Mary, Caroline, Remus, Franck, Marlène, Lila, Dorcas et Regulus ! Très vite Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les Weasley qu'ils avaient aperçut non loin du buffet. Pour le reste des enfants comme Edvina, Marvin, Daniel, Eliana, Tristan et Nathan, ceux-ci furent confié au bon soin de leurs grands-parents.**

\- Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de leur présence, les Potter … enfin je veux dire les Evans-Potter, **dit Regulus,** d'ailleurs quand vous voulez pour le mariage !

\- Pourquoi tu ne pose pas cette question à ton frère ? **Rétorqua James.** D'ailleurs il est où ?

\- Il est avec Zachary et Willow qui ont prit notre commande en guise de boisson. **Répondit Caroline**

\- Tien Lily assied toi là ! **Proposa Remus en se levant**

\- Merci, **dit-elle en s'asseyant**

\- Eh bien Evans je dois dire que la grossesse te va à ravir ! **Fit Willow en arrivant avec des verres dans les mains.**

\- Merci Smith … ou devrai-je dire future Mrs Philips, **dit-elle en voyant la bague à l'annuaire gauche de son ancienne rivale,** eh bien quel cailloux ! Félicitation !

\- Merci, **dit Willow en jetant un regard gêner à James**

 **Même si il était heureux avec Lily, James n'avait toujours pas digéré que Willow l'ait trompé avec Damian alors qu''ils étaient eux-même fiancés. Mais James ne laissait paraître aucune émotion jusqu'à qu'il se rapproche de Damian pour passer un bras sur les épaules de l'auror.**

\- Mon vieux, j'espère que tu as un bon portefeuille car si elle rêve toujours de se marier sur une plage, avec des voiles de partout, des roses rouge et blanche et une pièce monté sur dix étages … je peux te dire que ça va te coûter bonbon ! **Taquina-t-il**

 **Damian et James explosèrent de rire tandis que Willow leur tira la langue. La soirée se passa sans encombre, la Ministre de la Magie, qui était toujours Millicent Bagnold, jusqu'au prochaine élection à la fin de l'année 1989, fit un discourt qui commençait toujours par la mémoire des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Cette réception fut organisé pour récompensé le sorcier Newton Scamander sur la valeurs de ses travaux et que dorénavant toutes les créatures magiques seront protégées afin d'augmenter leur chance de survit dans le monde magique. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle et la Ministre Bagnold invita tous les sorciers à festoyer.**

 **Aussitôt, Sirius, Regulus, Zachary et Damian invitèrent leur moitié pour danser, Remus et James invitèrent Lila et Dorcas tandis que Franck discuta avec Kinglsey, qui était devenu le nouveau directeur des bureaux des aurors. Pendant ce temps, Alice et Lily se moquèrent des vilaines manies des sorcières.**

\- Oh très chère votre robe est absolument fantastique ! **Imita Alice en prenant un accent français**

\- Muchas gracias señora, elle vient de la boutique de Mrs Guipure ! **Imita Lily en prenant un accent espagnol**

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que cela venait de la maison haute couture de Coco Charnel* !

\- Malheureusement em España magique nous n'avons pas de Coco Charnel, cette boutique est exclusivement réservé à la France ! Nous les sorcières españolas nous avons une nouvelle maison haute couture : Massimo Ducharme*

 **Puis les deux sorcières se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire ! Quand il termina de parler avec Kingsley, Franck regarda sa femme et son amie, toujours morte de rire, en arquant un sourcil mais leur fou rire fut contagieux et l'auror se mit à sourire. Quand le reste de la bande revenu, il les regardèrent tous intrigué et avide de savoir pourquoi Lily et Alice rigolaient toujours autant.**

\- On a manqué un épisode ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Plusieurs je crois ! **Répondit Remus.** Les filles vous allez bien ?

 **Lily et Alice repartirent dans un fou rire et cette fois-ci Franck les suivit sous l'étonnement des nouveaux venu.**

\- Franck pourquoi vous rigolez ? **Demanda Lila**

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles rigolent mais en les voyant ainsi ça me fais rire aussi ! **Répondit-il**

\- « Massimo Ducharme » ! **Dit Alice toujours en rigolant**

\- « Coco Charnel », **dit Lily de la même manière.** Pfiouuuuuuu Alice arrête de me faire rire, **ajouta-t-elle en la frappant gentiment sur le bras,** j'ai mal au ventre, à force de rire autant, et c'est pas le bon moment pour accoucher prématurément ! **Dit-elle en se caressant le ventre**

\- C'est toi qui a commencé en prenant un accent espagnol ! **Rétorqua Alice**

\- Comment ça c'est moi qui ais commencé ? C'est plutôt ces vieilles sorcières dont la manie est vraiment exagéré oui. Tout ça parce qu'elles discutent sur des robes qu'elles ont déjà portées il y a quelques années ! **Se défendit Lily**

 **Les deux sorcières reprirent leur souffles avant de repartir dans un fou rire et qui cette fois fut suivit des rires du reste de la bande. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant arriver Newton Scamander et son épouse Porpentina.**

\- Bonsoir, veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre dans votre bonne humeur mais … **commença le sorcier**

\- Monsieur Scamander, je suis un grand fan de votre ouvrage « Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques », il m'a beaucoup aider pour mon examen en Soin aux créatures magique ! **Dit Franck**

\- Je vous remercie, je suis ravi de voir que mon ouvrage ait plus à tant de gens ! **Sourit-il.** Mais si je suis ici, c'est pour vous rencontrer ! Vous qui aviez survécut à la bataille de Poudlard. Je voulais vous dire que je suis admiratif pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre monde et pour cela je vous en serai reconnaissant … comme le reste des sorcier d'ailleurs. Mais je voulais vous le dire en personne.

\- Moi de même, **ajouta Porpentina,** en tant qu'américaine vous devez savoir ce que l'on pense des britannique mais je suis forcer d'admettre que Poudlard fait d'aussi bon sorcier qu'Ilvermorny

\- Je comprends tout à fait, étant une ancienne d'Ilvermorny j'avais la même pensée que vous. Mais mon opinion concernant les anglais a totalement changé le jour où j'ai été forcer d'intégré l'école de Poudlard et qui n'est certainement pas « Poudlarnaque ». **Dit Lila**

 **Cette petite pique de la part des deux américaines fut prise à la rigolade et les deux sorciers d'âge mur bavardèrent avec la nouvelle génération.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Plus tard dans la soirée …**

\- Au faite, **signale Marlène,** avant que j'oublie ! Puisque nous sommes tous ensemble, j'ai une annonce à vous faire !

\- Laquelle ? **Demanda Dorcas.** Tu es encore enceinte et c'est encore une paire de jumeaux ? **Se moqua-t-elle provoquant le rire des autres**

\- Non Meadowes, je ne prévois pas d'avoir d'autres enfants pendant les trois années à venir ! **Répondit Marlène**

\- Dis nous ! **Invita Sirius**

\- J'ai décidé de ne plus être guérisseuse mais … gynécomage ! **Annonça-t-elle**

 **Cette nouvelle fut accueillit avec joie, et tous souhaitèrent bonne chance à Marlène.**

\- Tu vas reprendre tes études alors que tu vas avoir 28 ans au moment de la rentrée ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Ouais comme nous avons parfois la fâcheuse tendance à tomber enceinte en même temps, ça m'a donné envie de le devenir ! **Répondit-elle.**

\- Tu m'abandonne alors qu'on faisait une super équipe à Sainte Mangouste ? **Dit Dorcas**

\- T'en fais donc pas ma Dodo, j'ai pris une formation en alternance. Les trois premiers jours de la semaine je serai en cours mais le jeudi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche, je serai à l'hôpital ! **Expliqua Marlène**

\- Et toi t'en pense quoi Zach ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Tu peux pas la faire changer d'avis afin qu'elle reste guérisseuse ? **Supplia Dorcas**

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée et puis tant qu'elle est épanouis dans son travail ça me va. Et pour répondre à ta question Dorcas, je dois avouer que Marlène qui bosse sérieusement sur ses cours m'a toujours fait de l'effet … comme à Poudlard ! **Répondit-il**

\- En faite tu es réellement un éternel adolescent en rut mon pauvre ! **Se moqua Damian**

 **Zachary se mit à faire de grand oui de la tête, faisant rire ses amis. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée tous ensemble, une soirée de ce genre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être tant que la menace de Voldemort étaient encore présente. Mais ce soir Lily voyait à nouveau le sourire sur les nombreuses lèvres qui étaient autour d'elle. Les douleurs passés étaient encore présente dans tous les esprits mais elle était combattu par le merveilleux avenir qui s'ouvrait à eux.**

 **Lily posa sa tête contre l'épaule de James qui la regarda discrètement.**

\- Tu veux rentrer ? **Demanda-t-il à son oreille**

\- Ouais … mais avant je veux danser ! Je suis peut-être enceinte mais pas en sucre !

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bon pour ton état ?

\- Invite donc moi à danser et tu verras que je peux toujours danser comme avant !

 **James se leva et invita Lily sur la piste de danse. Quand ils s'avançaient, Lily avait remarqué que tous les regards continuaient à se poser sur elle. Tous les sorciers voulaient à chaque fois voir celle qui avait sauver leur monde. Au début, elle en faisait toute une histoire au point de s'isoler toute seule pendant des heures mais ce soir elle en avait que faire. Elle était entrain de danser dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ils avaient retrouvés leur fils, ils allaient en accueillir un deuxième et plus rien ne semble vouloir les séparer.**

 **Pendant leur valse, où James faisait attention de ne pas donner le tournis à Lily, ils ne cessaient de se regarder. Puis ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être interrompu par Harry qui réclamait aussi une danse avec ses parents. Tout comme Neville et toute la petite tribu Wealsey qui n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard. James, Lily et Harry dansèrent tous les trois et profitèrent donc de leur nouvelle vie de famille … même si il manque une étape à passer. Mais James savait que le mariage viendra en temps et en heure. Pour le moment ils profitèrent du moment présent et ensemble.**

* * *

 _ *** Pour le délire entre Alice et Lily, je me suis inspiré des maisons de couture Chanel pour Coco Charnel et Massimo Dutti pour Massimo Ducharme**_

* * *

 _ **Donc dans ce chapitre j'ai fais la référence aux Animaux Fantastique avec la présence de Tina, Queenie et Newt. C'était un moment que je voulais depuis que j'ai commencer à écrire cette fiction.**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	27. Epilogue

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, eh bien ça y est nous y sommes ! L'épilogue de Sound of Silence et qui marque donc la fin de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Nous avons donc un bond dans le temps et aussi la présence de nombreux personnages.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus si ce n'est qu'un grand merci à vous d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette histoire malgré mes couac en orthographes, ect ...**_

 _ **Sinon je profite de ce début de Bla bla, pour m'excuser pour ceux qui s'attendait à un OS sur Ron le premier mars. Il est en cours, comme l'OS centré sur Remus, mais je pense que je le mettrait en ligne une fois que j'aurai terminé l'OS sur James Potter. Donc vous aurez les trois OS de mars le 27 soit dans trois semaines ou alors plus tôt si jamais j'arrive à terminé Ron et Remus avant. Car oui j'écris les deux OS en même temps.**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve donc en bas du chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

 _ ** _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rwoling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Épilogue**

 **.**

 **Juin 1998**

 **C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis sa fugue. L'endroit qui semblait déjà à l'abandon était encore plus désastreux que dans son souvenir. La poussière, les toiles d'araignée et le désordre s'y était accumulé avec les années. Elle traversa le vestibule pour se rendre dans chaque pièces du rez de chaussé. Le grand salon avait toujours en son centre une table immense entouré de plusieurs chaises, la cheminé avait toujours des cendre en son âtre, les rideaux était toujours tirés ce qui rendait la pièce encore sombre. Les bougeoirs étaient soit au sol soit toujours accrochés au mur, la cire des bougies avaient coulé pour se faire une place sur le parquet. Elle dévia son chemin pour se rendre la cuisine, la pièce n'avait jamais été utilisé et semblait donc être la seule pièce du manoir intacte. Puis elle ouvrit une porte et descendit les escaliers humides et glaciale avant d'arriver devant plusieurs cellules dont les grilles étaient grande ouverte. Elle s'approcha de celle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et ferma les yeux. De vieux souvenirs refirent surface dans sa tête et la sensation que rien n'avait changé envahit son corps. Elle frissonna tellement qu'elle dû ramener les pans de sa cape sur ses bras.**

\- C'était là ? **Demanda une voix familière**

 **Elle se retourna et fut face avec son fils aîné. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, il avait sans doute dû la suivre en la voyant si calme ce matin. Elle tourna donc son regard de la cellule dans laquelle elle avait vécut pendant quatre ans de sa vie et remarqua qu'il y avait toujours le tas de paille qui lui avait servit de lit.**

\- C'était ici, **commença-t-elle,** j'étais allongé contre ce mur alors que Pettigrew me soutenait à l'aide de ses bras et pendant que Narcissa m'assistait. La douleur était tellement grande que je criais et que j'avais l'impression de mettre au monde un hippogriffe adulte. Mais quand elle t'a mise dans mes bras, plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait que toi !

 **Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de la grille et croisa les bras.**

\- Tu venais tout juste de naître que j'avais déjà remarqué que tu avait les même cheveux en bataille de ton père. **Sourit-elle.** J'ai juste eut le temps de souffler ton prénom et de te dire que je t'aime qu'ils t'ont arrachés à moi ! Et pourtant Merlin sait combien j'ai essayer de te garder auprès moi …

\- Tout ça est terminé maman ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés et plus rien ne compte désormais ! **Dit-il en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa mère**

\- Tu te ne te souviens vraiment de rien quand tu étais chez les Carrow ? **Demanda-t-elle en le regardant**

\- Seulement d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et qui venait avec un panier qui contenait pleins de nourriture. Je me souviens qu'il me laissait le temps de manger avant de pointer sa baguette vers moi et de dire des formules étrangères. Je me souviens aussi d'une aura noire planer autour de moi ! Mais je crois qu'un jour ça à mal tourné et cette aura sombre a disparut pour laisser place une aura blanche … puis plus rien jusqu'à que tante Caroline vienne me chercher pour me ramener à la maison !

\- L'homme dont tu parle devait être Richard, mon beau-père, il était certes doté d'une méchanceté sans équivoque mais il n'a jamais été aussi cruel avec les enfants contrairement avec les adultes, **dit-elle.** C'est sûrement de là que doit venir ta cicatrice !

 **Le jeune homme toucha son front du bout de ses doigts et suivre la ligne de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il connaissait dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de sa mère mais jamais elle ne s'était évertué à entrer dans les détails. Pour lui cela l'intriguait beaucoup car même si il n'en avait aucun souvenir, il avait vécut une grande partie de l'histoire contrairement à son frère et sa sœur, qui ne posait aucune questions puisque pour eux rien de tout ce qu'ils entendait aurait pu se produire récemment. Jusqu'au jour où le professeur Binns devra évoquer la Bataille de Poudlard, du 1 et 2 mai 1984, et que son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur découvriront que leurs oncles, leurs tantes, leurs parents et surtout leur mère avait joué un grand rôle !**

\- Bon cessons de ressasser le passé maman, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous et je tiens à ne pas être en retard ! **Dit-il en forçant sa mère à le suivre.** C'est pas tous les jours qu'on sort diplômé de Poudlard avec tous ses ASPICs en poche !

\- Tu as raison ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Harry et Lily Potter quittèrent le manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton pour retourner à Godric's Hollow où James Potter les attendait en compagnie des deux autres membres de la famille. Gabriel Lilian Potter âgé de onze ans et qui allait faire très bientôt sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain et Emma Charlène Potter âgé de six ans, presque sept.**

\- On peut savoir où vous étiez ? **Demanda James moqueur**

\- Je suis allé offrir un pichet de bière à ton fils pour le féliciter de l'obtention de son diplôme ! **Dit Lily en prenant la mâchoire de Harry dans sa main droite**

\- Harry, **appela Emma en allant dans les bras de son grand frère,** ça veut dire que tu vas partir de la maison ?

\- Pas tout de suite petite sœur. **Assura Harry.** Mais si jamais c'est le cas, tu pourras toujours venir me voir si papa et maman t'embêtent ! Aie !

 **Lily venait de lui donner une tape derrière la tête suite à la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.**

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises pour influencer ta sœur ! **Dit Lily**

\- D'accord ! **Dit Harry en rigolant**

\- On devrai terminer de se préparer sinon le reste de la bande va encore dire que c'est nous qui sommes en retard ! **Dit Lily à James**

-Et tu sais ô combien j'adore rendre Patmol hystérique quand il se trompe ! **Répondit James.** Bon les Potter prenez vos capes quand à toi, **dit-il en pointant Harry,** ta robe de sorcier de jeune diplômé est sur ton lit alors dépêche toi de t'habiller !

 **Harry déposa sa jeune sœur au sol et courra jusqu'à sa chambre pour se vêtir de sa tenue. Gabriel quand à lui alla terminer de finir son petit déjeuner pour ensuite allé se brosser les dents, tandis que la petite Emma laissa sa mère lui faire une tresse africaine sur ses long cheveux auburn laissant juste la petite frange devant ses yeux vert. Une fois terminé, la petite fille alla retrouver ses frères dans la chambre d'Harry pendant que Lily rangea d'un coup de baguette la brosse et le peigne.**

 **Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que la quarantaine allait bientôt avoir raison d'elle, quelques rides avaient fait leurs apparitions au coin de ses yeux et de fin cheveux blanc se trouvait ci et là dans sa chevelure de feu.**

\- Malgré vos trente-huit ans, je dois dire que vous êtes tout aussi ravissante que lorsque vous aviez dix-huit ans Mrs Potter ! **Dit James bras croisé sur le torse et appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain**

\- Tu ne diras plus ça quand je serai en âge d'être sénile et aigrie ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Ce sera une bonne occasion pour toi de me hurler à nouveau dessus comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard !

 **Lily levant les yeux au ciel tandis que James se rapprocha d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras.**

\- Même si tu deviens sénile et aigris, et que moi je deviens insupportable et papy gâteux, tu seras toujours celle qui fera battre mon cœur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et je pense même que je te trouverai tout aussi magnifique avec les cheveux blancs et des rides ma Lily Jolie ! **Rigola-t-il**

\- Te moque pas ! **Riposta-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment**

 **James rigola et resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son épouse avant de l'embrasser.**

\- Maman, Papa, on attend plus que vous ! **Cria Gabriel du rez de chaussé**

\- Plus que cinq années à tenir pour qu'Emma rejoigne Gabriel à Poudlard et pour que je puisse t'avoir tout à moi ! **Dit James**

 **Lily rigola et se tourna vers le miroir tandis que James alla rejoindre leur enfant à l'entrée. Lily se dépêcha de mettre du parfum et réajuster son maquillage avant de rejoindre, à son tour sa petite tribue. Quand elle descendit les dernières marches, elle vit Harry bidouiller avec sa baguette un appareil photo pour qu'il puisse prendre une photo tout seul.**

\- M'man viens te mettre à droite de Harry, P'pa à gauche. Pendant qu'Emma et moi on sera devant. **Dit Gabriel.** Et Nao se placera devant nous. **Ajouta-t-il en plaçant l'elfe de maison.**

\- C'est parti ! **Dit Harry en allant se placer entre ses parents dans sa robe de diplômé**

 **La famille Potter afficha de grand sourire mais le flash ne vint toujours pas. Ce n'est que quand ils eurent une crampe que James et Lily se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.**

\- Ça marche pas ? **Demanda James entre ses dents**

\- Mais si attends quelques secondes ! **Lui dit Harry de la même façon**

\- Justement fils on a pas quelques secondes !

 **James sortit et c'est au moment où il s'approcha de l'appareil que le flash retentit. James se figea et baissa la tête ! Pendant que Lily se cachait derrière Harry pour rigoler.**

\- Bon pour la photo de famille, on verra ça plus tard ! **Dit le père de famille**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le parc de Poudlard était décoré aux couleurs des quatre maisons. De nombreux parents venaient d'arriver et discutaient entre eux. Quand les Potter arrivèrent, tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux, certains sorciers, qui sont diplômés, tendent leur cou pour voir la fameuse femme qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et accessoirement la mère de l'un de leur camarade. Lily commença à se sentir mal à l'aise de toute cette attention mais Harry la prit par les épaules. Mère et fils se sourirent avant que le jeune homme ne lâche sa mère pour aller prendre une jeune femme dans ses bras.**

 **En voyant son fils tourner sur lui même avec cette fille dans les bras fit sourire Lily.**

\- Ginny Weasley ? Je ne l'aurai jamais cru ! **Dit James**

\- Et pourtant, c'était une évidence si tu avais suivit l'histoire ! **Répondit Lily**

 **Ils rejoignirent les Weasley, au grand complet, qui étaient accompagné des Londubat et des Lupin. Quand Harry lâcha enfin Ginny, il se dirigea vers le nourrisson qui était dans les bras de Nymphadora.**

\- Ah ben tu tombe bien Harry, **dit Mrs Lupin,** prends donc ton filleul pendant que je vais me farcir le second Weasley !

\- Même pas en rêve Nymphadora ! **Se moqua Charlie Weasley qui commença à courir**

\- Espèce de courge orangé, reviens ici ! **Dit-elle à sa poursuite alors que ses cheveux prirent un teinte orange vif**

 **Tous le monde les regarda en rigolant, en particulier Bill Weasley qui avait vécut sa scolarité avec son frère et l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Eux trois faisant le trio comique de Poudlard dans leur jeunesse mais détrôné par George et Fred Weasley avec leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan.**

\- Bill tu ne dit rien ? **S'inquiéta Fleur, l'épouse de Bill**

\- Si, comme au bon vieux temps, **répondit-il en regardant sa mère, son épouse et Remus,** je vais les chercher !

 **Il s'avança vers eux et haussa le ton à leur attention.**

\- HEY LES GARS CALMEZ VOUS, TOUS LE MONDE VOUS REGARDE !

 **Il s'élança à leur poursuite faisant rire ceux qui regardaient la scène. Puis ils furent rejoint par Caroline et Sirius accompagnés de leurs filles, Rose âgée de neuf ans et de Fanny âgé de six ans, presque sept. Zachary et Marlène firent également leur apparition avec leur fille cadette Nelly âgée de huit ans. Arrivent Mary et Regulus avec leur seconde fille Georgie, âgée de bientôt dix ans. Pour finir, Lila et Dorcas arrivaient.**

\- Eh dire qu'il y a vingt ans c'était nous ! **Dit Dorcas**

\- Deviendrai-tu nostalgique Dodo ? **Se moqua Alice qui arriva derrière elle en compagnie de Franck et Neville**

\- Moui … peut-être ! **Répondit la concerné**

 **Neville alla directement rejoindre Harry et Ron qui discutaient longuement avec Hermione Granger, l'une de leur camarade et meilleure amie. Cette petite bande furent tous au complet quand le reste de la cavalerie des enfants arrivèrent à leur tour avec Nathan et Tristan, les fils jumeaux de Caroline et Sirius âgés de douze ans presque treize, d'Eliana âgée de quatorze ans, d'Edvina et Marvin, les jumeaux de Marlène et Zachary âgés de treize ans bientôt quatorze et enfin de Daniel, le fils de Willow et Damian âgé de treize ans bientôt quatorze également. Quand elles furent réunit, Fanny et Emma partirent directement à l'aventure avant que leurs mères n'arrivent à les retenir.**

\- Fanny ne fais pas de bêtise ! **Lui cria Caroline**

\- Promit maman !

\- Ok j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter ! **Se plaint-elle**

\- Surtout qu'elle est avec Emma ! **Se moqua Lily.** Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Oh si, James et Sirius, quand ils avaient leur âge et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire tourner la têtes aux professeurs ... surtout notre chère McGo ! **Répondit Caroline en souriant**

 **Après plus de trente ans d'amitié, Caroline et Lily avaient suffisamment d'expérience pour reconnaître que leurs filles, Emma et Fanny, seraient comme leurs pères pour ce qui est de traumatiser Poudlard.**

 **Rose et Nelly allaient rejoindre Georgie et Gabriel pour discuter avec Harry et ses amis. Les futurs diplômés de Poudlard leur donnaient des conseils avant d'être rejoint par Tristan, Nathan, Edvina, Eliana, Marvin et Daniel. Les adultes discutaient tranquillement quand Lily fut aveuglée pour un scintillement, elle regarda d'où cela venait et fut surprise en voyant un anneau sertit de diamant au doigt de sa meilleure amie.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main gauche de Caroline**

\- Ah … oui Sirius et moi avons officialiser les choses !

\- Sans m'en parler ? Merci pour la confiance dont tu preuve après trente-trois ans d'amitié !

\- Lily te fâche pas, on s'est décidé hier !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! **Dit Remus en prenant Sirius par les épaules**

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé de te passer la corde au cou ? **Se moqua James**

\- Oh ça va hein ! Disons que la corde je l'avais déjà dans un certain sens … mais là ce sera officiel … d'ailleurs j'espère que vous serez tous présent le 20 août prochain !

\- Le 20 août de cette année ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Ouais ! **Confirma Sirius**

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu nous invite tous un voyage dans le sud de la France ! **Dit Franck**

\- Eh ouais, certain membres de la famille Bernard sont là-bas et ne peuvent pas faire le voyage alors comme nous sommes encore jeune, et séduisant **dit-il en provoquant les rires,** j'ai donc pensé que c'était nous qui allons nous déplacer ! Par ailleurs, Molly et Arthur vous y êtes invité, ainsi que Ron, Ginny, et le reste de vos enfants qui peuvent venir ! **Expliqua Sirius**

\- Qui peut allé où ? **Demanda Nymphadora en revenant essoufflée**

\- Qu'as-tu fais de mon beau-frère ? **Demanda Fleur en souriant**

\- Euh … **dit-elle en se retournant,** il est légèrement mouillé. Je lui ai improvisée une petite baignade dans le lac noir ! Et Bill en a subit les conséquences également !

 **Les deux aînés Weasley firent leur apparition. Bill essora ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains alors que Charlie secoua la tête de gauche à droite faisant râler les plus jeunes qui reçurent toute l'eau sur eux !**

\- Oh par les caleçons de Merlin ! Charlie ! **Jura Ron**

\- Eh petit frère, un peu d'eau fraîche par ce temps ensoleillé ne fera de mal à personne ! **Répondit Charlie**

 **La directrice et professeur McGonagall fit son apparition et tous le monde alla prendre sa place. De loin Lily aperçut Narcissa qui prit son fils dans les bras et quand le regard de la blonde la remarqua, elles se firent un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Narcissa alla donc rejoindre son mari qui était toujours en surveillance constante mais avait obtenue un droit de sortie pour ce jour exceptionnel. Sa cure de rédemption commençait à porter ses fruits car selon une rumeur, que Lily avait entendu, Lucius Malefoy avait versé plus de un million de gallions pour une œuvre caritative qui aiderai les orphelins à partir en vacances d'été.**

 **Lily détourna son regard de Lucius Malefoy quand elle sentit la main de James dans la sienne. La rousse chercha sa fille du regard et sursauta en la voyant surgir de nulle part ! Les élèves diplômés de trouvaient devant l'estrade tandis que les parents, proches et invités étaient sur les côté. La directrice McGonagall se dirigea vers le centre de l'estrade et fit un sortilège qui augmenta le son de sa voix. Ses collègues, les professeurs, prirent place sur les chaises qui étaient derrière elle.**

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à cette cérémonie de remise des diplômes des élèves ayant obtenue leur Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, dit les ASPICs, **commença-t-elle,** …

 **Elle continua son discours et Lily remarqua que la directrice faisait tous pour empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Cela fit ricaner Lily doucement avant qu'elle n'écoute la suite. Puis par ordre alphabétique la directrice appela chaque élèves pour qu'ils puissent récupérer leur diplôme.**

\- Hannah Abbot … Terry Boot … Susan Bones … Lavande Brown … Millicent Bulstrode … Vincent Crabbe … Seamus Finnigan … Gregory Goyle … Hermione Granger … Neville Londubat … Drago Malefoy … Ernie McMillan … Théodore Nott … Pansy Parkinson … Padma Patil … Parvati Patil … Harry Potter …

 **Lily ne pu s'empêcher de se lever s'applaudir de toutes ses forces, suivit de James et des autres, comme pour Neville quelques minutes auparavant, quand Harry monta pour rejoindre la directrice qui lui remit son diplôme avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme regarda ses parents et leur lança un sourire fière en levant le pouce en l'air avant de reprendre sa place.**

\- Oliver Rivers … Sally Smith … Zacharias Smith … Dean Thomas … Lisa Turpin … Ronald Weasley …

 **Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement se firent entendre mais cette fois-ci ce fut une vague de roux qui se leva et qui tapèrent dans leur main tout en faisant un cri de victoire. Ron gêner fit comme ses deux frères, George et Fred, quand ceux-ci avaient obtenu leur BUSEs quelques années plus tôt. Il fit une brève danse de la joie avant de retourner s'asseoir.**

\- … et enfin Blaise Zabini !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au Terrier, on fêtait les nouveaux diplômés. Malgré qu'ils soient des moldus, Mr et Mrs Granger avaient été invités pour l'occasion et discutaient activement avec Arthur. Plus loin, Alice, Franck, Mary, Regulus et Dorcas étaient également autour d'un verre à rigoler aux pitreries que lançait Franck. A la table juste à coté, Marlène, Zachary, Lila arrivaient tout juste avec Willow et Damian, et ils rejoignirent Molly, Fleur et Percy, qui était au bras de Pénélope Deauclair. Sur la piste de danse, Fred et George dansaient activement avec leur cavalière Angelina Johnson pour George et Violaine Booth pour Fred, à côté d'eux se trouvaient Neville qui dansait avec Ginny, Hermione et Ron tandis que Harry dansait avec sa jeune sœur en la portant sur son dos. Sur la piste de danse, se trouvait également, Tristan, Nathan, Rose, Fanny, Eliana, Georgie, Nelly, Gabriel, Edvina, Marvin et Daniel. Nymphadora tenait le petit Teddy, qui était bien éveillé pour son jeune âge, et discutait avec Bill tandis que Charlie s'amusait à faire des grimaces au bébé, qui riait aux éclats. Cependant Lily ne pu boire son Hydromel car elle venait de voir Sirius, Caroline, Remus et James les uns derrière les autres invitant les danseurs à faire la danse de la chenille. Ce fut Harry qui se retrouva à diriger cette file indienne.**

 **Lily fit un non de la tête amusé et eut tout d'un coup très chaud. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla dehors. Le vent frais de cette journée d'été lui fit du bien et elle respira longuement en croisant les bras. Elle tenait toujours son verre d'Hydromel dans la main droite et ferma les yeux. Elle repensait à tous ce qu'elle avait vécut et se dit que maintenant la vie valait réellement le coup de vivre.**

 **Elle resta encore quelques minutes dehors avant de sentir deux puissants bras l'attraper par la taille, des mains avaient ramener ses cheveux roux sur le coté droit et que des lèvres humide embrassaient le creux entre l'épaule et le cou.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda James**

\- Ouais … c'est un bel été qui vient de commencer !

\- Et les prochains ne seront que meilleurs. Je te le promet !

\- Je sais … surtout si tu es à mes côtés Potter !

\- Pour rien au monde je ne te lâcherai Lily Jolie !

 **Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelque minutes avant que Harry, dirigeant toujours la file indienne, ne viennent dehors et ne se mette derrière son père laissant à Lily le loisir de faire promener cette chenille à travers le jardin de la demeure des Weasley. Quand la musique se termina tous le monde retourna à l'intérieur et Lily percuta de plein fouet, Bill qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, et elle tomba à terre. Il se retourna et l'aida à se relever**

\- Veuillez m'excusez Lily, je ne vous avez pas vu ! **Dit le jeune homme**

\- Ce n'est rien Bill !

\- Tien vous m'avez percuté et ça me rappelle vaguement quelques chose ! **Dit-il en se souvenant de leur première rencontre**

\- A moi aussi … la boucle est bouclée ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Ils souriaient avant que Bill n'entraîne Lily sur la piste de danse, ils dansèrent ensemble. Jusqu'à que Lily ne retrouve rapidement les bras de James pour un slow.**

 **Ils avaient vécut le bonheur, la joie, un mariage, des naissances, un enlèvement, des retrouvailles, la mort, la peur, la désillusion mais ils avaient surtout connu l'amour qui les enflammaient depuis leur dix-huit ans. Alors que tous continuaient de tourner au rythme de la musique, James et Lily, ou Lily et James, s'arrêtaient avant de s'embrasser devant tous le monde. Ils avaient trente-huit ans et pourtant ils avaient l'impression que leur vie ne faisait que commencer !**

\- Je t'aime Potter

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Potter !

 **Au petit matin, des cris de joie retentissaient à travers une maison qui se trouvait à l'écart de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Des sorciers venaient de fêter le diplôme de leur enfants !**

* * *

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier : Aywen, Gilgalad Swiftblade, Lily Hufflepuff, , Minimiste, Mistral1252, Neiflheim, SperoPatronea, TataNathy, Miss-Sawyer et Zelinara d'avoir lu cette histoire du début à la fin. Merci pour votre présence qui se faisait ressentir par des reviews ou non.**_

 ** _J'espère de tout cœur vous revoir sur ma nouvelle fiction qui se nomme : Your eyes look into mine (_** ** _YELIM)_** ** _, et qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. Elle compte déjà cinq chapitres écrit et le sixième est presque terminé. Il y a déjà quatre chapitres, il me semble de corriger et deux qui sont en attente d'être envoyé. Je remercie donc Mistral1252 pour le superbe boulot de béta-lectrice concernant cette fiction. _ **YELIM verra le jour quand j'aurai une dizaine de chapitres de prêts mais pas avant histoire d'avoir de l'avance. Mais je tiens vraiment à prendre mon temps afin de vous offrir une fiction digne de ce nom.**__**

 ** _ _ **Pour le moment je pense me concentrer sur la mise en ligne des OS, ce qui amènera peut-être YELIM à être en ligne vers aout/septembre.**__**

 ** _ _ **Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité et à très bientôt.**__**

 ** _ _ **Gros bisous ensoleillé du sud-ouest**__**

 ** _ _ **Danao**__**


End file.
